The Reasons Why
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: I'm back until I'm done this time. Tenten x Neji. The reasons why... There are many reasons in life and you're just going to have to find out by reading. finally complete.
1. They are Sparing Partners

The Reasons Why…

Girl of Light Writter- Aniecä

A/N: I love the coupling of Neji and Tenten, but I don't know why. The make a nice couple but here is a story a sort of prequel to my other fic, 'Uchiha Problems'. Same exact story matches, except Kaydin isn't here as well as Sasuke. It's just Ino, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Aburame and each of their sensei.

Tenten and Neji are both 15 and are coming upon the age where their parents are setting up engaged marriages, and as we all know, this is my fic and that's the pairing, so understand I write the fic and this is my quest, to write my fic out of my crazy dream.

----

1: They are Sparing Partners

"Who?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know, you?" Tenten's far aunt responded.

"I have a hint but it may take time to investigate and see if this works, what do you think?"

"She's your apprentice, she lives far away from me, and I don't know her. I leave it in your capable hands." Her aunt answered.

"Okay, but you'll have to attend the wedding, to sign the papers."

"Fine, just make sure my sister's daughter is happy, okay?"

"I will."

"If I had kids of my own, I'd do the same thing. Make sure they are classy people, top class like our clan use to be."

"I'll try."

"Good, bye." Tsunade hung up the phone and sighed, Tenten was one of those lost souls that needed help with her engagement arrangements. The village had learned that the once great Hoshi (Star) Clan's heir had given birth to a child at the illegal age of 16 they were to be killed, instead they fled, leaving the knew heir in Konoha. That was what they were told while a lone girl lived in the Hoshi home by herself; without any family. No one knew the truth except the heir herself. She said that was the truth, they were gone.

Neji Hyuuga was the only child of the second branch family. (Hinabi is the first branch closest to the main, then the branch Neji is on.) His father had given his life for Hiashi and in term saved the Hyuugas Byakugan from foreigners.

Neji and Tenten as normal arrived in early morning by themselves to spar, like every morning. **Neji hated Lee and Gai's happy attitude** so much that he'd rather hang out with Tenten, a girl then those two. He soon learned that for a girl she had amazing abilities and some of the time, which now became a lot of the time, had became very close to defeating but still couldn't with his kunai and shuriken reflect jutsu in combination with his Byakugan which makes it hard but with training they have both greatly improved.

Neji doesn't mind working with a girl because **she was quite good** and the **top kunoichi** now. She rivaled Sakura on offensive but Sakura beat her at medical jutsu use. Neji needs someone like her since she uses the complete opposite of gentle fist tai-jutsu style.

Tenten just tries to become better at all costs, many days she passes out from attacking her so much, but over the years she has became **immune to his tai-jutsu** which makes for a **harder match**, how someone can became immune to it was news to many, especially the young Hyuuga.

This time Neji has learned a new jutsu and took it to Tenten for a test run causing her to pass out, causing him to have to take her to Hinata to heal her again, this meant another lecture from Hinata, which he listened to knowing him Hinata knew when he was listening or not.

Neji carefully picked up Tenten's seemingly lifeless body and brought it back to the Hyuuga home residency for Hinata to take care of. He knocked on her door holding a knocked out kunoichi in his arms, who was starting to curl up in his chest.

"Neji, what did you do to her this time?" Hinata said examining her, using her own chakra to cancel out the effects of her cousin's jutsu she returned Tenten back to normal.

"You better take her home before she realizes what you did to her and beats you up again." Hinata advised.

Tenten saw Neji sparing with him as **an honor**, a Hyuuga was the number one Clan now, as it always was, and sometimes behind the Uchiha in class because of their seemingly evil nature. Tenten also saw it annoying that he'd actually knock her out, in usually ended up with a kunai thrown at his head, or something, she was a specialist and threatening people with kunai was something he as did everyone, found her good at; especially when he was thinking and off guard with no Byakugan to help him.

Neji picked up Tenten's body and carried it to her home and as normal unlocked her door, set her in her room, left a note, and returned home by the time she came too it was nightfall and he couldn't practice but just knocking out Tenten was an accomplishment for the night.

"Neji, how can you be so mean to poor Tenten? She's just a girl and you are a Hyuuga and using possibly deadly jutsu on her it's not good." Lee yelled at Neji like Hinata would went her got home, except Hinata was Tenten's friend, his cousin and the person who used her chakra to heal Tenten, not Lee.

"**Tenten chooses to accept** being my sparring partner, she agrees, with no regrets the next day. Any **normal person would say no to being beaten day after day** but not her, **she says yes**." Neji answered.

"You really think that's it?" Gai added.

"What do you mean Gai-sensei? Why does Tenten say yes to being beaten by Neji daily?" Lee said looking up to his sensei.

"Tenten wishes to become stronger, the **more she battles, the stronger she gets**, she becomes **more talented**, and better and **more advanced**. **She enjoys it**, even if she gets beaten; **being beaten is something she doesn't care about if she can improve**."

"See, she agrees, and I do my part by keeping up the agreement." Neji answers.

"Yes, all you can do is helping her improve, as she helps you." Gai replied. "Now go young Neji, and improve buy gaining more chakra for the next day."

"Yeah, see you." Neji responded walking off annoyed.

Neji returned to his home and walked into Hinata who sat blocking the hall, and as normal on days when he brings Tenten to her to get healed they talk for a while.

"I've already explained this once to Lee and Gai-sensei today, Tenten enjoys becoming stronger, and by sparring with me she does. If she hated it she'd walk away and leave me to train by myself but she doesn't."

"If that's what you think brother. She does because **she likes helping others**, **you asked **and she **automatically responds yes**, it's just a **bonus she gets stronger**, there's another reason but you wouldn't understand it." Hinata said shyly. "Maybe one day brother you'll understand."

(Tenten's Place) I awoke like normal and made myself dinner because I was hungry from using all my chakra today on fighting Neji, like any other day. Why do I keep on getting beaten by Neji, the only thing I can think of is because ... well you know. And if you don't you should know. It's because If I can't be as strong as him, I can at least stronger, at least that's why I keep telling myself is why. Why I spar with Neji.

If you asked Gai-sensei, he'd say.** "Because you wish to get stronger."**

Lee would say:** "I don't know why you do; why do you?"**

Neji would most likely tell you:** "Because you say yes and want to be stronger."**

Sakura would answer:** "Because he's a teammate who asked you."**

Ino would say:** "You're crazy you couldn't pay me to do it."**

Shikamaru would tell you:** "I don't know, because you do."**

I've never asked Sasuke but he'd probably be like Neji and tell you:** "Because you can." Or something like that, some profound way of answering.**

**Hinata is the only one who knows why, she'd tell you: "Because Neji asked you and you'd never let anyone down, you do anything you can for them and because of that other thing." That's where she stops, because I stop her.**

**Hinata is the closest one to knowing why, it's so many things; but Hinata knows the last.**

**1. Neji hates Gai and Lee's attitudes.**

**2. Tenten was quite good and top kunoichi.**

**3. She's immune to his tai-jutsu and the match up is harder for both.**

**4. It was an honor for Tenten to fight him.**

**5. Tenten accepted to spar; while others would say no to being beaten every day, she says yes.**

**6. More she fights the stronger she gets, more talented, and more advanced.**

**7. She enjoys it.**

**8. She doesn't care about being beaten if she can improve.**

**9. She and he wish to become stronger.**

**10. Because she was asked, and accepted.**

**11. Neji needs a sparing partner.**

**12. Neji wants to be stronger.**

**13. Secret Reason (To be discovered.)**

The truth is there are many reasons why we train with each other, mine and Neji aren't much difference, except for one, and that is…

How did you like this chapter, I think that the sum up is a great addition to this kind of story and I'm sure it's helpful for those who missed something in the story? If you like this or don't tell me but most likely I'll keep doing it so I remember the reasons.


	2. They Get Along

**_2: They get along. _**

"So you think that that Neji kid and Tenten get along?" Millie asked her friend, Tammie.

"I know they get along, but why do they is the question?" Tammie answered.

"Yeah, it does seem so strange that they would." Millie answered.

"And how?" Tammie asked. "Tenten is all pretty, and of an heir of a great clan, and from a main branch of one."

"And Neji is from the branch house of the Hyuuga Clan; another great clan but nothing like someone Tenten should get along with." Millie explained with great detail.

"She should be hanging out with princes and kings and stuff like that, to marry since her parents are gone, and left her and they're almost, what now, 15?" Tammie asked.

"Her parents are alive; they have just gone somewhere, all the time, on missions; while he has no parents." Millie said harshly.

"She's rich and he's poor." Tammie continued.

"She lives like a princess while he is just a niece of the Hyuuga Clan; if they wanted to they could dispose of him, and leave him out of the clan, since his mother and father are dead."

"He thinks everything is set in stone." Tammie added harshly.

"While she believes that for her own good, things have to change, become happy, and fate is changeable, she can be happy and find her parents."

"While he sees that it can't, you have to accept it."

"He is starting to see that things can change but only because of Naruto. At least he changed his attitude about Hinata, right?" Millie questioned.

"Yeah, I guess some things do change. I'm glad that he changed his mind."

"What's the point of training if you can't change fate?" Millie asked Tammie.

"True, so true," Tammie responded, nodding.

"There are so many reasons why they shouldn't get along, yet they do, why?" Millie said thinking about it.

_Flashback Starts _

"Team 6, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Hoshi, and Rock Lee," Their teacher announced. The instructor announced.

"Yes, the spirit of youth has given me teammates that will help me become strong then I though I ever could."

"No, I don't plan to help you. I'm only here for myself." Another reason why they shouldn't get along, Neji was all for himself; who knows about Tenten.

"What about you? Your name is Tenten is it not? Will you help me?" Lee asked.

"I would but I've got to work on target practice, bye." Tenten said **insulting Lee** and running off to a target practice field.

"That's her polite way of saying, leave me alone weakling, I can get stronger easier without a weakling like you." Neji answered, walking off to spy on his new teammate. Neji Hyuuga didn't pay attention to anyone but himself and teacher during school, so now he'd learn his teammates. He didn't care to learn about Lee but Tenten seemed like someone who could maybe possible stand to not kill.

Neji walked off into the field to spy on her and a Kunai flew and nailed the neck of his sweater to the tree. "What do you want?" Tenten said, **angrily,** walking over reaching past Neji and removing her Kunai.

"Impressive."

"What, throwing a Kunai, wow, I specialize in it. Now push of whatever your name is, I train to become stronger, and I can't if you're watching me, it breaks my concentration." Tenten said angrily with a touch of **Sarcasm** at the beginning of her words.

"No."

"What's your problem? I'm here to train, like we were told to and you stand here, what I can do to get you to leave."

"Touchy, I just want to observe. Then you can go and throw Kunai or cry to your mom about me upsetting you. Poor Girl," Tenten without Neji even seeing them, threw them pinning him to the tree.

"You can throw faster than…

"You can see, yeah no one can see them, whatever. I knew that. Now leave, I need concentration, and some boy, is bothering me." Tenten said annoyed with Neji's presence.

"Byakugan can see threw any tai-jutsu, copy it as well, and I should have seen the kunai, yet I can't. **You're more advanced then even I thought.** Care to spar."

"Target practice can wait, Byakugan. You're a Hyuuga, and a talented one by the way you use Byakugan without visualizing it first." She said **recognizing his talent, skill and level.** A **genius kunoichi,** this would be fun for Neji.

"Neji Hyuuga, you?" Neji said introducing himself.

"Tenten Hoshi, so you sure?" Tenten said grabbing then Kunai from Neji's clothing and spinning them around her fingers.

"Yeah, this time I'm not going to be allowed to be tricked by your Kunai tricks."

"No tricks, Neji; just skill." Tenten said they prepared for battled.

The battle was a hard one for Neji, the girl he had chosen to battle knew of the Byakugan, and he had explained all that it could do. Being a new Genin he was quite skilled more than others but his skills didn't go much father than that, his gentle fist art was all he had and the girl used only indirect attacks, catching Neji off, and hitting him down. They were **challengers for the other**, he could see the attacks, but couldn't do damage to each other. After a while they both had tired out.

"You're very good, Neji." Tenten complimented leaning against a tree, propping herself up against a tree at the target field, throwing Kunai every single one hitting its mark.

"As are you?"

"Hoshi, it means?"

"Star and Hyuuga?"

"In the sun."

"It's getting late; shouldn't you return to your parents?" Tenten replied.

"No, have none."

"I'm sorry."

"What about you, surely you should return. I wouldn't want to have to explain to your mom or dad why your late and beaten up."

"A girl is entitled to her secrets of her family, is she not? It was your choice to reveal you had no parents, and I choose not to share of my family. I mean **no disrespect **but I just can't." Tenten ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.

She walked inside her home and into her room, and grabbed her diary

-"I passed the exam like I knew I would, of course. My team is horrible; well it's fair at the best. I'm paired up with Rock Lee; he's a dunce, not jutsu skills besides Tai-jutsu like me, except that he can't at all pose a threat in battle while I can.

Neji is very annoying, he **challenged** me and his attacks require on close range attacks, and it causes problems because I stay away testing him on every level, while I can hit him. We are both weak and evenly matched, he could easily find a way to repel kunai with his Byakugan, and probably will tonight but it'll take practice which means more target practice with my teammate; for now practicing with Neji is **strengthening** me, and I don't mindhe's a jerky, genius boy at all.

He wanted me to talk about my parents, he has none. I feel bad for him, I have some there just gone somewhere, they probably are dead though. ANBU went off to kill them some while ago, while not reported dead, they weren't reported alive either, and those ANBU never returned so who knows."-

(Hyuuga Home) Neji walked in the door and sat down in his room and thought on the things that happened to him today, and talked with Alex, a 3rd Level Branch Member; his 2nd cousin. (Simply: His dad's, dad's brother's son.)

"So who's on your team?" Alex said with the normal Hyuuga tone.

"On my team is this useless boy, Rock Lee and this girl, Tenten Hoshi. She's a challenge to defeat, and I can't even track her most of the time, by the time I spot her I'm pinned to a tree, all my jutsu are useless because she stays away from me."

"Smart girl,"

"She knows the inner workings of the Hyuuga Clan, yet no relation. I don't even know if she has parents, if they are they're never home in which she holds a grudge, or they're dead and she despised them anyway or something like that."

"Hoshi Clan had an heir a while ago, almost 12 years now, a girl. They had the girl at the age of 16 I believe, she and her parents were to be killed, but the girl was left so they decided not to kill her, seeing talent and a curse she was placed under."

"What kind of curse?" Neji asked curiously.

"We don't know but she is. The ANBU sent to kill her parents never returned, we suspect that her parents killed them off."

"Oh, so they're alive."

"Probably not, wanted by Konoha, they're dead most likely. If you had a heart you wouldn't tell her."

"She can find out on her own, fate will take care of it." Neji answered.

"Fine, but if your not careful you could get hurt, apparently the great Neji is having a trouble with a girl who just throws kunai. The Clan wouldn't like this." Alex said walking away.

"She's good, really good. She knows the inner workings of every clan, even the kekkei genkai; she's dangerous, strong, and a challenger." Neji answered. "I understand her, and what she wishes to do."

"And what would that be?" Alex asked.

"**Become stronger, **it's the **same goal** I have."

"Ah, and that would be a reason why you two get along so well, right?"

"Get along? She hates me."

"Well it doesn't seem that way; she enjoys fighting you because you pose a threat though you annoy her she wants to fight you to become stronger."

"Makes sense, so I guess we've sort of formed an agreement to fight to become stronger rather than fight to hurt one another, it makes little sense in a way it does."

"Yeah, well rest up, you look tired. You might want to have someone take care of those cuts and bruises or you'll be pretty weak tomorrow to train."

"I will, later. Bye." Alex nodded and walked off.

After getting healed and rested the night Neji woke up at dawn and walked out to the practice field and he heard noises of someone training very hard, he saw someone pushing themselves beyond their limit, he would have expected some weakling to be trying to deny fate but it wasn't, it was… He couldn't see but he would know in a few seconds. Once again he found himself pinned against a tree, he was beginning to get quite annoyed by this, even though it was the second time this happened, he didn't like it, not at all.

Only one person was so fast and talented at throwing Kunai to pin him to a tree and that was Hoshi Tenten. "You again, what are you doing here, at this time of day?" Tenten asked taking her kunai out of his clothing again.

"I could ask you the same thing but I'm sure they'd have the same answer. I'm here to train." She nodded, telling him their ambitions were in a way exactly the same, and they **were both quite alike**.

"You always train this early in the morning?" She asked using a tone that seemed more calm and friendly rather than her earlier tone that was annoyed with him, he liked this tone better. He couldn't train to become stronger if she wouldn't allow him to.

"You don't get stronger by sitting or sleeping all the time, do you?"

"I suppose not." Her answers were all serious, not unlike his.

"If you're up to it, we could spar again?" Neji said wanting a challenge.

"You should warm up first, you might sprain something."

"As should you, according to those marks on the trees you just got here mere moments before I do."

"As you can see, I am warming up." She said smart mouthed in response; she was challenging him.

"I don't warm up; my Byakugan is at top power level all the time, as am I."

"Gentle Fist art requires hand-on-hand combat does it not? Which requires your movements to be precise, accurate, to the point a signal needle point, a chakra point, correct? So you need to stress or this early your muscles will cramp up and or you could sprain a muscle then I'd have to take you to Hinata to heal you. And if I'm correct she's your cousin, seeing you're in the branch house, she's in the main, I suspect you hold a grudge against her, am I correct?"

"On all points, you are."

"Then do whatever you do to stretch while I still practice." Neji stretched as he observed Tenten using his Byakugan threw the back of his head, that way he could observe her while she didn't know it, and she could concentrate. He stretched while amazingly every signal kunai, shuriken, or needle that she threw hit its mark. He was amazed by her talent, even he wasn't that on target, though he wasn't very good with kunai to begin, though if he asked maybe she could help him learn a jutsu that would control the kunai to the chakra holes, if anyone could, she would know how.

"You done yet Neji, you seem to be stretching for quite a long time," he had lost sight of her, where was she? He looked around with his Byakugan and couldn't manage to see her. "Above you," She said smartly falling from the tree landing in front of him. "You okay, you seem distracted."

"Concentrated on inner thoughts, is all." He said walking in the middle of the battle field.

"Okay, so ready?" He nodded, shutting off his Byakugan. He walked and this time he would not just wait for her attacks, he'd use hand on hand combat, which was dangerous, because she was fast, and could easily move out of the way of his gentle fist attacks. And he was right, he was taking this fight farther than he could, he was taking it to a level where he himself had given him and unfair disadvantage.

If she was a Hyuuga she would a be the best, if he could learn to hit his targets as perfect and precise as she did he could use kunai to target the chakra holes on his opponents' body.

After a ton of training, and practice, Neji was tired out while Tenten was hardly touched, though her left arm was down and useless but that was close enough of a sacrifice to beat Neji.

Neji was knocked out and falling for the ground fast, Tenten thought fast, she fastened a net to her kunai hitting 6 trees spreading out the net catching Neji. Tenten jumped to the ground and lowered Neji in the net to the ground.

Tenten ran into the Hyuuga Mansion right to Hinata's room. "Hinata, I need your help." Tenten said dragging her left arm behind her, and Hinata looked at her.

"Tenten, what happened to you? I thought that you were just training, what did Gai-sensei have you do that, did this to you?"

"Gai-sensei wasn't there, we train at noon but I went out and then Hyuuga Neji was there so I trained with him, and he decided to take the direct approach but he's knocked out and took a fall to the ground, you have to help."

"Neji, he's my cousin, isn't he?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but I know you don't have anything against the branch house, do you?" Hinata shook her head and they ran back to the training ground.

"Brother!" Hinata said running to Neji. "I don't think he's breathing, Tenten, go get a med Nin or your sensei or anyone."

Tenten ran into Kurenai, Hinata's guardian, and soon to be sensei. "Help, Neji Hyuuga my teammate is in trouble, help." Kurenai ran and called the emergency med Nin team, which took Neji to the hospital.

Tenten was worried sick, and sat in the hospital. When they announced that he was awake, Tenten was about to go in but Hinata left. "Why are you leaving, if it wasn't for the healing you did on him, he would have died, you held him over until we got here; aren't you going to stay?"

"Neji hates me, Tenten. Don't mention that I helped him, because it will only cause more problems, okay?" Hinata said shyly. She walked back to her home.

The med-Nin who was working on Neji came out. Tenten walked up to him. "What was wrong with him, I didn't do anything did I?" Tenten said worried.

"No, it seemed that because he was not transferring his chakra to anything he was loosing so much chakra and then it seemed that a kunai got his left leg and it was bleeding, no chakra to heal it and a open wound, he was loosing a lot of blood, it happens a lot, don't worry." Tenten nodded and went into see Neji.

"Neji, are you alright?" She asked.

"Better," Was his only response?

"That's good. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Why am I sorry, because I sent you to the hospital?"

"No, why did you save me?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Then explain."

"**I respect you,** you knew it was a disadvantage to go up into the trees where I was most comfortable and fight me, knowing that I could go threw the trees and still attack you without you making a move on me. You are my teammate and I treat my opponents how I want to be treated, after a match. When the match has ended that is it, you are not only my opponent out there you're my friend and teammate, and I respect you. I wouldn't want you to get hurt further then what happened during out spar."

"**I respect you too."** Neji answered. "I owe you my life."

"No, you really owe someone else your life, I just stopped you from falling, that person stopped the bleeding and healed you long enough to get you here, they're to thank." Tenten thought about how Neji would react even if he should if he respected the person, and then of course it would mean something, even if he didn't know who.

"I know about your parents."

"What?"

"I talked to my cousin, Alex yesterday. He knew all about you."

"Oh, well at least I didn't have to tell you but it's impolite to go behind someone's back to retrieve information."

"In most cases the person would tell me so I wouldn't go find out you didn't, so I did."

"Fine, whatever," Tenten said defeated in a contest of words.

After a few seconds of silence: "The Spirit of Youth has hurt my dear friend Neji, and my dear friend Tenten too, why do you hurt them so, spirit?" Lee asked.

"Get out of my room Lee." Neji said.

"Oh, you must rest, I understand. Come Tenten, we must leave Neji to heal."

"Um… I have to get my arm looked at." Neji hadn't yet noticed it but her last hit, before she took him out was a sacrificial hit, she allowed herself to get hit in order to take him down, smart.

"You're going to have to see a Hyuuga for that, reversal Gentle Fist Style, to power the chakra point up, and revive it. Any Hyuuga could do it." Neji pointed out.

"Then I shall take her to a Hyuuga, wait I do not know a Hyuuga, why will you not do it Neji?" Lee asked Neji.

"I'm can't use it, I'm here because I ran out of chakra." Neji answered annoyed.

"I can handle it on my own Lee, I'll go see Hinata or someone."

"Like Hinata could heal you, she can't barely do Gentle Fist Style and reversing it, that's a joke. Good luck." Neji said relaxing back.

"Shows how much you know." Tenten said walking off.

"I must stop the sprit of elders from consuming Tenten by the insult you bestowed on your own kind which some how insulted our teammate and friend, bye young Neji." Lee ran out of the room to follow Tenten.

"Leave me alone, Lee. Can't you do anything? I need to go see Hinata… you don't know her so you can't help. Leave me alone." Tenten yelled.

"I just wished to help you." Lee said sadly falling to the ground.

"It's okay Lee, she will be healed and then we will wait for Neji and train again, we must run laps until our friends return." Lee and Gai ran laps until Neji and Tenten returned; which turned out to be a day later.

(Hospital) "Hey Neji, you doing better?" Tenten said in a happier mode then before. She said peeking through a crack in the door to check on her friend.

"Yeah, I'm just resting a bit more. You can come in." Tenten nodded and walked in.

"Where are Gai-sensei and Lee?" She asked.

"You want them here?"

"No, that's exactly why I suspected them to be here. They always annoy me when I don't want it." Neji smirked and nodded, crossing his arms.

"How's your arm?"

"Perfectly fine, Hinata fixed it easy and I was on my way. You shouldn't be so hard on her, she tries her best." Tenten scolded.

"You should know why, she's the main house. She has to be stronger than she is, if she dies I'll be killed as well."

"What, why?"

"If she dies and I didn't at least attempt to save her, her father will kill me. I'm the branch house and her guardian, it's my job to."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, but because of the curse seal, I have no choice."

"So that's why you hate Hinata."

"Hate's a strong word Tenten, I have a grudge against her position, and her father did this to me. If only one of your children got any part in the family while have more then one, why did I have to be born. Fate hates me as does everything else."

"I don't, I know that for sure. You're my teammate and my friend, Neji. **I'd protect you** **with my life** if it ever came down to that which one day it probably will but I know I will be there until then end for you."

"You can influence the Hyuuga Clan Tenten, they're my family. You couldn't stop them if they had need to kill me."

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't try." Neji knew that she was serious, if Hinata couldn't defend herself and died and Neji couldn't do anything to help and his life was going to be taken, he knew that Tenten would help.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Neji, rest up and get well soon." He nodded and she was about to leave.

"They're wanted for killing the ANBU, they're D-rank criminals, if they're found, or showed up here, they'd be killed." She nodded.

"I know, but unlike you I believe that all people can change fate, whether you except it or not today, fate can be changed like me saving you today, you could have died, very easily but Hinata being born to help people and couldn't let you die, because she saw you as a person not someone against her you lived, think about these words Neji. I choose to train because if I didn't, then fate would have it's way and I could never get better. Every decision we make changes fate, you become stronger because you try, that's why." Tenten walked a few more steps.

"Tenten, thank you, for everything. **And to let you know, I'd do the same**." Tenten smiled and nodded and walked out. Neji said like he was doing it falsely but she knew he meant in sincerely, she just knew. Neji cared for Neji and though he'd never admit it to anyone outside of himself and her. **He liked Tenten's style,** standing up for herself, against him. It was quite an achievement, most would be afraid not her, she was cheerful even though he never was.

**Tenten understood Neji, as Neji understood her also;** this gave them a **friendship** that they both knew existed even though it was understood to be that way, and never said. **Neji brought a smile to Tenten's face. And when Neji was around Tenten she was the answer to questions **he had never asked.** They were so alike **and yet** so different in how they acted and saw things, **like life and people but they **liked each other** **like brother and sister** were, close and though they both would sometimes get annoyed by the other, they liked each other.

Flashback Ended

The reason why… They Get Along.

**1. Their attitudes were quite similar at times; angry, sarcastic, annoyed, and harsh. **

**2. They both didn't like Lee to hang around with them, and found him annoying. **

**3. They were advanced and sparred together. **

**4. Neji saw her talent and skill that was equal to his own, and that she was a genius like himself. **

**5. Equal levels mean it's a challenge **

**6. They both wish to become stronger **

**7. Similar goals. **

**8. Quite alike **

**9. Respect each other **

**10. Help each other when they need it. **

**11. They'd protect each other with their lives. **

**12. They both have parent problems or situations where their parents aren't with them, or most likely dead. **

**13. They are like siblings in the way the like and protect each other, even though they see the other as annoying sometimes. **

**14. They brought the other something they didn't have before. **


	3. They Hate Arranged Marriages

3: They hate arranged marriages.

Team Gai is out practicing like normal but then a messenger ninja arrives. "Everyone gather here, there is a messenger here." Gai-sensei is here.

"Big deal, a message; like it doesn't happen every day." Neji mocks. Tenten giggled jumping down from a tree where she stationed herself while training with Neji. She takes a place aside Neji.

"Who's it for; is it a mission?" Tenten asked.

"No, it's a summoning letter for you Tenten." Gai-sensei said. Tenten looked at Neji who just shrugged and she ran off, while he just sat there.

"Neji, why are you not training?" Lee asked.

"Because I'm training with Tenten and she left and I tired myself out, I'm recovering chakra while she's gone."

"That is smart Neji; I didn't know sitting gave you more chakra."

"No but meditating does." Neji said to the annoying Lee. Neji meditated while Lee and Gai-sensei improved their tai-jutsu.

(At Tsunade's Office) "Tsunade, I'm here." Tenten said walking into the office.

"Very good Tenten, do you know why you're here?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I didn't get a chance to read the letter; Gai-sensei just said it was a summoning to come here."

"That's all it said, there was no use writing it on the paper if you were going to come."

"I guess, can you tell me what I'm here for." Tenten begged.

"I'll get to it Tenten, you look tired, yet your anxious; what kind of training are you doing?"

"I'm doing target practice on Neji." Tsunade looked very concerned.

"And Gai-sensei allows you to do this?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, Neji is working on a family jutsu and it's causing him problems, so I attack with all my jutsu and then Neji uses it to fend them off, it works perfectly sometimes, others it doesn't and he gets pinned to a wall or something, like a tree." Tsunade raises and eye brow.

"Okay, well, you know that you're about to become 16 soon, and you know what that means, right?"

"No, if I did I'd react by now." Tenten answered.

"It's the time **where parents set up** arranged marriages."

"WHAT!"

"**Arranged** marriages," Tsunade repeated calmly in response to Tenten's anger.

"I know that, but what?"

"Tenten you know very well that you're a member of the village and what that means, it means that you'll be set up with another man from another village, without any choice."

"That's so **unfair**."

"Will you calm down before I have to yell?" Tsunade asked politely.

"It's so unfair."

"Tenten!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm talking. Now that's how it works but without parents, I was put in charge of making arrangements."

"I have parents, they're just not here." Tenten said with a grudge.

"Tenten, they might as well be dead, they most likely are anyway; understand?"

"I know, go on." Tenten said annoyed but showed no sign of annoyance to Tsunade, her superior.

"I talked to your aunt, who lived far away, and she gave me directions on what to do, beyond that it's your choice."

"My choice about what?"

"You can choose to accept who I pick out, or you can just go without a husband." **Tenten got a choice; **while in normal situations, there was** no choice.**

"I really don't want to be without a husband." Tenten said, "But I really don't want one either."

"Promise me you'll give him a chance, Tenten. I know you; I think this will work out fine, what do you think?"

"I guess I will." Tenten looked at Tsunade. "What were the orders she gave you?"

"I was told not to tell you who I'm thinking of, or what the expectations were until you meet them, sorry." Tenten pouted.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Tsunade answered.

"Then I wish to return to training." Tsunade nodded, seeing the pouting girl made her smile to remember when she was told about it, and decided not to, because her hokage was told directions as well similar to the ones she was told except the old man Hokage didn't know front from back and didn't know her. Tsunade tried but she rather like the life of being on her own, and still does.

She returned to training and Neji could either deflect all of them, none of them or half of them. It depended on how she threw them, where she threw them, how fast she threw them, and the amount of chakra he used.

"So what was that about?" Neji asked, seeing her behavior after the talk alerting him that she was in a bad mood.

"I don't want to talk about it now, I promise I'll tell you after we've used up all the time we can with training."

"Fine, how about I take you to dinner, my treat." He said.

"Neji Hyuuga, are you asking me out?"

"No, I'm asking you to come with me to dinner so we can talk. You're concentrations off so until we fix what ever is bothering you we'll never get any training done."

"Fine; I accept your invitation." Tenten said.

"Good, now let's go." **Tenten simply couldn't concentrate; Tenten was stressed out**. Tenten tried to concentrate as hard as he tried she couldn't as well as she normally could. Neji gave her a little slack; he understood something was bothering her. He couldn't read Tenten like he could any other person, seeing as his Byakugan could only study levels such as power, amount of chakra, stress and things like that he'd have to assume and guess what they meant, most of these times, he was correct but he had nothing to go on. Tenten attacked time after time but she was so off, that Neji actually got more of a challenge after predicting where she was firing, but her would check on her, her chakra levels were dropping, stress isn't good for works. He could sense it; she was going to pass out.

"This practice is over; everyone should eat, and rest up for practice. Remember we don't have practice tomorrow." Gai-sensei called.

"Yeah fine whatever." Neji said waiting for his female friend to either fall from the tree or jump down; depending on if she hadn't past out in a tree.

"Where is our other teammate, Neji?" Lee asked.

"Tenten is somewhere in those trees, I'll take care of her. Be on your way."

"Very well, be careful she looked very upset and the letter didn't seem to be good news either." Neji nodded, he searched for her using his Byakugan, he spotted her she was tying a kunai to a tree branch still. He jumped up into the tree.

"Practice is over Tenten."

"Oh, it is. I didn't here." They both jumped down, Tenten's landing was anything but perfect, and she lost her balance and bumped into another tree. Neji smirked.

"The faster we clear your mind and get your chakra levels up the better." She nodded and the walked to dinner.

They went to the dinner, and sat down at the table. Their meal would be ready in 20 minutes giving them plenty of time to talk. "Start from the beginning you went to…

"I went to Tsunade's office and arrived there. She asked me if I knew why I was there, which I didn't have a clue because the note didn't say anything about it, and I hadn't read the note either. Then she asked me if I knew what time of year it is?"

"It's January."

"Yeah, it's also the beginning of the time when parents begin drawing up arranged marriages." Tenten said sighing, happy to be sharing this information with Neji.

"So,"

"Well for guys it's no big deal; you get a say in who you want to marry. While girls, our fathers pick what's best for the clan. It's not exactly fair for us at all."

"So you don't have parents, you have no worries." Neji guessed.

"Wrong, Tsunade talked to my far aunt and she told Tsunade what the Hoshi Family needed to marry their heir." Neji nodded. "I get a choice, they pick the person and I can agree to it or not get married at all."

"Seems beyond unfair,"

"Exactly, well I told Tsunade that I'd give the person a chance because I know that Tsunade would find a person that would make me happy, and keep the clan happy."

"And…" Neji expected there to be more.

"Well I'm just **annoyed **because they already picked out the person, their traits and everything and are picking a day to meet them. Except, I won't know who it is or what traits they have until I meet them." Neji smirked finding this funny at how something so simple as meeting a single person could stress her out this much.

"That all?" Neji asked.

"Yeah,"

"You better?"

"No, now I'm hungry." Tenten said pouting; this caused Neji to smirk at his pouting companion.

"We are at a restaurant, you'll have food soon." Tenten perked up.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you're **over reacting** and that you'll be fine. Tsunade will find someone who's an heir like you who you'll get along with them, you'll be happy. Don't worry so much."

"Can you see the future?" Neji's eye brow rose.

"No, and if I did I'd be sure to tell you how it would end up but I'm almost 100 sure that's how it's going to end up. It might be a prince or something, but you have a clan to bestow honor on so they'd have to be someone very high up."

"What if I don't want that? What if I just wanted a normal ninja? I don't care about heirs or anything. I'm trying to be the best kunoichi I can. A kunoichi can't only care about her clan, it would be a disgrace."

"Then you have something **to think about**."

"Think about what?"

"If you find being a kunoichi more important then getting married, then I suggest that you don't get married and follow your dream. But if you think that your husband would think well of becoming a kunoichi and allow you, then I suggest you get married and become a kunoichi. If you would like to give up on being a kunoichi and do what's best for your clan you must get married. It's a choice you get."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well don't you get a choice?" Tenten asked, curious on how the Hyuugas did arranged marriages.

"Most of us have already reselected marriages at birth, we grew up with the person and befriended them and learned to fall in love. Others let it happen naturally like Hinata wishes to find a husband suitable for the clan. She would give up anything for the clan; because what she'd give up would only let her make sure she could give more back to the clan and make our lives in the clan better. I have nothing like that. Most likely they are probably going to start arranging my marriage today as well."

"Oh, well I hope you find someone who will make you happy, Neji." Tenten wished her friend good-luck in the marriage search.

"You too." Neji answered. They finished eating and said their good-byes after Neji escorted Tenten home.

"Brother, what brings you back so late, usually you are back by now, and even when you train late and something goes wrong." Hinata asked worried.

"I was just having a meal with Tenten, Hinata. It's nothing big. I was late because her whole day has been off because of her arranged marriage and she's upset. She crashed into trees after jumping down from one and was tired. She's fine now, but I took her home just in case."

"That was very nice of you brother." Hinata said.

"Yeah but she needed someone to talk to who understood her and I was the only person who could, so I did." Hinata smiled.

"Well father asked me to tell you to go see him when you got in." Neji nodded and went to see his uncle.

"Neji, my niece." Neji nodded, here in the Hyuuga home they were all referred to by their relationship to each other, making him niece Neji.

"You wished to see me?" He nodded. "You know what is happening this time of year in the village, correct?"

"Arranged marriages for all those 15 years of age." He nodded.

"Your father left instructions for me, for taking care of you and also for this time in your life. I have set up a meeting with a girl and if I need to I will set up more and you will tell me after each meeting who pleases you. For this was what I was told to do by my dying brother and no good ninja deny the wishes of a fallen ally or family member."

"Okay, but you know it might take you a few tries. I'm **not easy** to please." Neji said in response.

"I'm trying my best to find people who are **suitable**, talking to Tsunade, and other families who have children and set up meetings and such. It's your choice."

"I have **high expectations**, you know?" Neji asked again.

"I know, for you are the greatest among us here, and I have looked for the most suitable women out there, I promise you this will work well."

"I hope." Neji was about to leave then he turned back. "Do you have any papers to pick from or anything?"

"You'll have to wait until the night, your father was smart and told me to tell you not to judge a girl because of her looks only, but her behavior and such so here is a description of the first girl, her level, skill talents, and such." Neji took the paper bowed and left. He didn't really care to read the paper, but have it there at the meeting would help him decide if he couldn't learn anything from asking her.

Neji returned to his room and tossed the paper of the girl on a desk under the papers Tenten has given him, details on missions and such. He walked out to the lake port and sat there watching the reflection of the moon, then meditating.

(Tenten's home, slightly earlier) "Tenten, there you are." Maya said.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?" Maya is a maid that Tenten hired to take care of the house.

"I'm fine but I was wondering where you were. It was nice of Neji to take you home." Over the years Tenten's maid realized that she spent a lot of time with Neji.

"Yeah, he's really nice; rough sometimes but nice for sure. I'm **annoyed** with this whole engaged marriage thing, it's annoying me. I don't really want to get married, but I do. Understand?" Tenten said blabbering on.

"Yes but I knew this was happening so I talked to Tsunade to make sure this person would meet your expectations, I've met him, you'll like him for sure." Maya said smiling.

"I sure hope so, I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Because I think I've fallen in love with Neji, but I'm not sure. I've always felt this way, so I can't tell the difference." Tenten complained.

"It's okay Tenten; destiny owes you a good life without any parents to take care of you. You grew up great without them, and I'm sure that destiny will hand you a good hand now."

"Chance is all it is, a good chance is for sure what I need." Tenten said, "Why do I hate engaged marriages so much?" Maya heard her but didn't answer because it wasn't time to show Tenten what Maya knew would happen later.

"Then I'm sure you'll get it Tenten." Tenten nodded and then went out to the lake to go for a swim; she slipped into her bathing suit which happened to be a pink one piece suit with a skirt. She was on the south shore of the lake and decided to do laps around the pool for good measure, she was a phenomenal swimmer and she could quickly do laps, usually if she went down to the lake it was to catch her dinner with kunai knives. When the fish would jump she'd hit them, then dive and to get it, sometimes if she was at the shallower end she could hit it hard enough to pin it to a tree.

She was about to be half way threw a lap when she saw someone sitting at the edge of the dock, curiously she swam under water under the bridge. "Who's there?" A voice called, she knew that voice.

"Neji?" She asked.

"Tenten?" He asked. She swam on her back out from the ship as changed her direction from back floating to free-style and pulled her body up to the edge of the dock, and seated herself next to Neji. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. She looked at him with an expression that said 'what does it look like I'm doing?' "Ah, swimming, but why? I thought you were tired."

"I was but swimming helps my muscles relax after a hard day, and with my muscles not being in correct position to throw, well they're sore so I thought the swim would help. It'll also help calm my nerves."

"How's the water?" Neji asked.

"Fair, it's always fairly cold at night but cold water is best on sore muscles. So how'd things go over with your family?"

"I get to choose but all I get is a sheet of paper on them, no name just skills and such. It's not really helpful just to let me know what they're into. I guess it's helpful." He added.

"Ah, well my maid knows the person; she says that I'd like him. I guess that's good, I wish I got a few choices but I don't. Its fine I guess, but I really don't know who it is so I can't really say I'm okay with it or not."

"True."

"I really just hate it, why can't we just find love over our years alive; eventually we'd find it, wouldn't we?" She asked him.

"Yeah but as ninjas, they expect us to die, so once we are 16 we are granted 4 years to do all the things we would as normal adults, then they put us back on missions. At that point girls stay home and men become Jounin and ANBU." She nodded.

"That's how Konoha wants it but what do the people want?"

"Good question. I guess that's why they give those people a choice, a chance. Like you, you could be a kunoichi and not get married or you can do both but you could also just follow what they have set out for you." Neji answered.

"I wish we were completely in charge of our lives."

"I do too."

"You want to swim?" Once again his eye brow rose at her question.

"What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to swim, I mean you're here and I'm here and I'm swimming and I was asking you if you wanted to come in and join me?" Tenten responded.

"Sure." He finally responded, he took of his shirt and set it in his book bag and dived into the lake with her, they swam a few laps and competed against each other and then they were tired and returned home to sleep.

Maya awoke the next morning and saw them. "**Because it breaks apart love,** and I knew it was bound to happen, even if you didn't."

The Reasons Why… They Hate Arranged Marriages.

**1. Parents set it up. **

**2. it's unfair. **

**3. Sometimes you get a choice, others you don't. **

**4. Causes Tenten to become stressed, and she can't concentrate. **

**5. Its annoying. **

**6. It causes people to over react. **

**7. Causes you to think. **

**8. it's not easy. **

**9. Must find someone who is suitable. **

**10. You have high expectations to follow. **

**11. Because it breaks apart love. **


	4. They Hate or Love Dates

4: They Hate or Love Dates

Two days later Tenten had been alerted about the date and time of her meeting, she had not told Neji because she knew he'd spy or something. She hadn't noticed it but he tended to be protective of her. That or he like her himself, which she saw that sort of strange but it be stilled a happy feeling in her to know that Neji liked her though she had no proof. Today was the date and after another practice with Neji she had decided to keep concentrated and today was finally Saturday. She just wanted to meet this person and get it over with. She would start the day shopping with Sakura and Ino for dresses, they obliged to help her.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." They both answered dragging their friend through the store; Tenten never wore dresses, never wore skirts, and never wore anything but her uniformed top, on top of her mesh shirt and cargo pants. Tenten **hates malls, and shopping. **Tenten **hates skirts, dresses** and anything that shows more of her body to others than necessary. That is why she was very nervous when Neji was swimming with her a few days ago, she was very nervous and he could see it in her eyes. Not being protected and covered in weapons **scared her, liked dates. **She was** nervous. **

After buying Tenten a beautiful pink kimono dress that went to her ankles and was split up both sides and had her white stocking under it they returned to Ino's home. "What to do with your hair?" Sakura asked Ino. Ino undid the precisely done buns that Tenten had done the morning, her silky smooth straight very dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders and cascaded around them beautifully.

"We brush it out and it looks perfect with that dress." Ino answered her.

"You mean, leave my hair down?" Tenten panicked at the very idea of her hair not being up. She hated people bothering with her hair. Tenten was going to scream.

"Tenten calm down, it's okay." Sakura said confused of why their friend and fellow kunoichi was so scared of dates, and all feminine stuff.

"What do you think about make up?" Ino asked. This is where Tenten drawed the line.

"You touch my face with that make up and you won't have a hand, ever again." Tenten said holding a kunai to Ino's hand.

"Okay that's a no." Sakura answered for Ino.

"What are you so touchy today?" Ino asked.

"Actually it's been for about 2 days, since you started acting different, so did Neji. Hinata was saying something about it. Anything happen, we should know about?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"No, I was upset about the arranged marriage and he took me out to dinner to talk to me and help me calm down."

"It seems that Neji likes you."

"Be careful Sakura, she might cut off your neck or Neji might, so let's finish up and let her go, 5 o'clock right?" Ino asked. Tenten nodded.

They finished up at 20 minutes to 5 and Sakura met out at the place she was assigned to go, it was just a park but it was beautiful even Sakura had mentioned it when she helped Tenten get there.

"Oh, it's good I found you before it are too late. I heard that the person your meeting was given the application paper so I decided to give you his, just to help things go smoother. We were told not to but it doesn't have their name on it so it doesn't matter." Tenten took the paper and carefully folded it into a square and stuck into the belt of her kimono. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

"Don't worry Tenten; I'm sure you know the person you're meeting." Tsunade reassured her.

"Okay." Tenten said reassuring herself that it would be okay, then why was she **scared** and her **breathing hard**. "I think I'm going to die, my heart is **beating fast.**"

"You're fine, you'll be fine, and everything will go fine. I promise. It might be awkward at first but I'm sure it'll get better. I promise." Tenten wished she could believe Tsunade but she was very **nervous**.

(Slightly earlier, Hyuuga Mansion.) "Brother, have you even looked at the paper?" Hinata asked concerned.

"No, I'm sure everything will go fine, if I need it I have it in my pocket." He patted his pocket to insure Hinata that he had it.

"I wish it would tell me who it is, who ever it is, is in for a marriage of her life."

"Yeah I guess, maybe if I like her."

"I hope you do, brother." Hinata said happily. "You look nice though." Hinata assured her cousin.

"Thanks Hinata for all your help."

"Your welcome brother; anything to help you." It was a twist of fate that he had such a great cousin in the main house who was the heir; he was quite lucky, very lucky actually.

He wore a suit shirt and pants like he would at any fancy occasion, he didn't like ties or suit shirts for that matter, and he looked nice any way. He walked down to the area which he was to meet his date, in a park.

(Present, both) He walked out into a picnic area and saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw, she had very dark brown hair like the many people in the village and her hair was down to her shoulders and curled inward, as like and umbrella to shield her. He girl looked scared, and intimidated, she was shaking and scared.

He felt bad for the girl; who ever had picked her hadn't done a very good of matching him up. The girl was terrible scared, that or cold but as he could see threw his eyes she was nervous saying that she could be scared and cold as the temperature near the lake was quite cold.

The girl was wearing a pink kimono and white stocking and brown wooden shoes. "Are you okay?" He said laying a hand on the girl's shoulder. She ran and jumped into the tree. Apparently this girl wasn't a ninja because a ninja wouldn't run away, especially not for asking someone if they were okay. He smirked; the girl still didn't turn around.

"Miss, are you alright up there?" This time the girl sort of recognized the voice, she turned around.

"Neji?" The voice asked from high in the trees.

"Tenten." The figure jumped down from the trees and landed perfectly flat on her feet as she had done in many spars and practices.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, wondering.

"I could ask you the same thing? But it's obvious to see the answers are the same." She smiled, when they met on the second day of training this was the conversation they had.

"I'm on a date with the person that I'm engaged to be married to, and I suppose you are too." One would expect them to be stupid and wonder where their dates are; but they were smart ninjas.

"No, I'm on a date with someone I'm supposed to see if I want to marry, I explained that." She nodded; she seemed calmer. She also seemed not as jumpy as she was though he could still see she was nervous. "You okay, you seemed pretty frightened back there."

"Trust me I am."

"Why?"

"I don't know who I'm meeting, I got this paper but I didn't bother to read it. If I needed to I'd use it but I didn't know who it was it could be a strange for all I knew, then they walked up behind me and touched me I was scared." Tenten said yelling at a mild volume, she was **stressed and scared**.

"Why are you that worried me though I told you that Tsunade would find someone that you would get along with?"

"And you were right, and so was Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Maya, Tsunade, and everyone else I talked to but I was still **worried**."

"And now?"

"I'm better, I'm still very uncomfortable dressings like this," he looked at the girl he had befriended 4 years ago and smiled. She had changed since she was 12 but of course she would, he had too as was obvious.

"You look even more beautiful than normal Tenten." He said causing her to **blush** and she was quite flustered. She was playing with the edge of her translucent sleeves that she was wearing. "You should calm down; your body is stressed beyond normal point."

"Well of course it is I've never been on a date where I had to dress up and…" She was stopped my Neji smirking.

"Stop worrying, okay. And why'd you jump into the tree?" He asked.

"Because Sakura and Ino took all my weapons," She said pouting. This caused Neji to laugh; she smiled at the Hyuuga Prodigy laughing. She was acting like a little girl whose mom took away her toys, except she was a different person when she could defend herself then when she couldn't, as anyone would be. "I was scared and upon realizing that I didn't have a weapon to defend myself I ran away, like some child."

"It's okay; I understand that you were scared."

"Yes, now what?" she asked.

"How about I take you out to dinner as a real date at some fancy place since you are so greatly dressed for the occasion?" She smiled as Neji had asked her out.

"Thanks."

"And no you're not invited, and no, you can't come." He said.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Out there are all our spies, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba with Akamaru if I'm correct." She looked around still not seeing what the young Hyuuga Prodigy was seeing threw his Byakugan Eyes.

"We're going on a date bye." Tenten waved to a bush.

"They're over there," Neji said pointing to a bush in the opposite direction.

"I didn't know that." Tenten said walking away with Neji.

"I didn't realize how beautiful you are when you don't try to hide your beauty." Once again Tenten blushed fidgeting with her dress. "I also want you to take this so you can be calmer." He said handing her a kunai. She smiled. If it was one thing that would keep her calm it was a kunai, she stuck it in her hand bag and was happy.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, ready." She nodded. He gave her the kunai to feel safe and that she could protect herself. She was **uncomfortable** because she didn't have weapons.

"I don't think I hate this arranged marriage thing any more; I think it's doing perfectly fine." Tenten said happily.

"I agree." Neji said walking along side of her. "So you ever decide?" He asked.

"Decide what?"

"Decide what you're going to do as a wedding choice?"

"I'm going to ask you. Do you mind if I'm a kunoichi and your wife?" Tenten asked.

"No, because you're my teammate, friend, and wife; I need you to be there with me, so of course I don't mind."

"Why didn't you guess it was me, Tsunade said that you had a paper too, can I see it?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out the paper, and handed to her.

"I didn't read, didn't think I would need to."

"Geniuses think alike." She responded.

"So we were both wrong?" He said; she nodded.

"Specialist In: Weapons, speed 20/10, agility 26/10, target accuracy 100, Rank: Chuunin, Team: Mighty Gai, Teammates: Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee." He smirked and smacked his head.

"Specialist In: Byakugan and Gentle Fist Style, speed 18/10, agility 16/10, target accuracy 63, Rank: Chuunin, Team: Mighty Gai, Teammates: Tenten Hoshi and Rock Lee." He read the paper Tenten was given. Tenten bend forward laughing, they were both now laughing.

"Next time someone gives us a hint, let's take it." Tenten advised.

"Unless it's a trap; then let's avoid it." He replied.

"Yeah, agreed." She sighed. "I hate dates."

"Why?"

"Because they're much more work then normal dates, and they're awkward and annoying."

"I think I do quite **enjoy** a date with you." She once again blushed.

"And why would that be?"

"Because I can do this," He said leaning over and **kissing Tenten** on the lips. She was silenced and he smirked and crossed his arms in winning.

After she had the nerve to talk, "And why couldn't you do that any other time."

"Because I wasn't engaged to you then, now I can. But also Lee would bother us to death." Tenten giggled and nodded.

The arrived at the dinner and Neji was really quite happy to see Tenten happy. She had been stressed out for the last few days and hardly concentrating so even He had worried. She still hated dates **because it had to end**. Also because it was so **nice** and she was **happy**; **and because only on the dates could she truly be with Neji**.

Neji had also been deep in thought about this. He forgot to read something on the paper that she was given about him, his requirement, he took it out of his pocket and spread it out on the table. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about the things that our clans needed in the other person, can I see yours?" She nodded and handed it to Neji. "Just as I thought,"

"What?"

"What we needed doesn't seem to match."

"Sure it does." Tenten replied turning the papers to face hers.

"You needed a girl with at least 10/10 in agility, speed, a kunoichi, Chuunin or higher, specialize in Byakugan training techniques, sparing percentile 80, kunai accuracy of 60, and of honorable clan. Score needed 6700 range."

"Yeah that's what you asked, and what I am is 20/10-26/10, a kunoichi Chuunin, training technique- chakra point accuracy, score in spars 94, 100 and Hoshi Star Clan, the heir of it. 6718." She answered.

"See but that's not what you needed."

"What did I need?" She asked.

"You needed a boy with at least 14/10 in agility, speed, a Chuunin or higher, spar percentile 80 and up, accuracy not needed, heir of honorable clan as well as scores on exams with a better than 6700 range." He answered.

"According to that you meet more then the expectations, you have 18/10-16/10, Chuunin, 96, Hyuuga Branch House, score 6747; seems like you made it to me." She said smiling.

"Not about the heir thing," She sighed, he was right. Why did they get past that, that was important to the Hoshi Clan, he was just a branch house member, not and heir like herself.

After the date Tenten and Neji were called to discuss their plans. "How'd the date go you two?" Tsunade asked. Tenten was blushing and Neji just sat there smirking to himself.

"I'll take that it **went very well**." Hiashi said.

"Yeah, it did." Neji answered.

"So then that's a yes on both your parts." Tsunade asked. They both nodded. "Good, two less people we have to worry about them for the rest of their lives. So Neji, Tenten is officially your responsibility from now on, got it." Neji nodded. "And Tenten you know the kunoichi rules, correct." She nodded.

(A/N: A kunoichi is a female ninja trained fully in ninjutsu and medjutsu as well as able to run a family as a wife and be able to be a partner of her spouse who is a ninja. Only by reaching all these goals is someone truly considered a kunoichi, in reference to http/en. like to know, what were the full requirements that my aunt told you?" Tenten asked, wondering.

"Simple, two things was all she said, make you happy with someone, and make sure they are classy like the clan is. Shizune thought I met an heir like you, while that was not what I was told."

"Oh, so the other things were just…

"They were written by the matchmaker here in Konoha, based on your scores every person of 15 or 16 years of age this year was given a paper like the ones we gave you, the information was sent in my Neji's Uncle and Me in alliance with your Aunt for Tenten. Now we have more work, is that all?"

"Yeah, right Neji." He nodded and they arrived at the Hyuuga Home, Tenten was lost on why that he would take them here apposed to her house where it was alone and quiet.

"Why are we here?"

"Listen."

"I don't here anything."

"Exactly, they're waiting at your house for us to come home."

"Smart." Tenten complimented his idea. After they sat in his living room, and Tenten admired the wonderful mansion, he gave her a tour of the main rooms, avoiding the female halls because males weren't allowed in these halls besides Hinata's room which was separate next to the dojo, when she was married she'd move to the marriage halls.

The house was designed simply, into different sections, a main area in the center for dinning, talking, and relaxing, then it let out to 4 rooms through a hall, one was the main house halls, main family, the branch family, marriage hall, and the dojo. The main and branch family halls are divided into female and males to allow separation, because of different bathrooms and showers and such; the female halls we on the first floor area of the branch and main rooms, while males were on the upper floor in their rooms in that area.

After the tour of the house he took her home, kissed her good-night and returned home.

The Reasons Why… They hate or Love Dates are:

**1. Tenten hates malls and shopping. **

**2. Tenten hates skirts and dresses. **

**3. She is scared on dates and nervous. **

**4. Her heart is beating fast and she's breathing hard. **

**5. She is stressed and worried. **

**6. She blushes a lot. **

**7. She's very uncomfortable. **

**8. Neji enjoys the date and kissing her. **

**9. Because dates have to end. **

**10. He was happy because he could be with her. **

**11. They go well. **


	5. They are Similar and Different

Chapter 5: They are similar and different

Tenten awoke and was **happier** then normal; which wasn't surprising. She hadn't been so happy since; well, last night. She down to the field and started to calm down because she knowing Lee and Gai-sensei, they'd go on about it all day.

"Morning Neji," He nodded acknowledging his fiancée's presence.

"Morning Tenten," He said in his normal tone.

"What do you want to work on today?" He shrugged in comparison to any day where he'd just start; today was different because usually they'd just start. It brought them to an awkward moment. "Where's Lee and Gai-sensei?" Tenten unlike Neji **hated silence**.

"I don't know they didn't leave a note."

"That's really strange, usually if they aren't going to bother us they'd at least tell someone, or leave a note." Neji nodded.

"Let's go ask the Hokage."

"Yeah, I'm sure Tsunade-sama knows what's going on." Tenten replied.

"Of course I know where they are. Lee and Gai are on a S-rank mission to watch out for Sasuke Uchiha. Only Tai-jutsu is a way to save you from him."

"Oh, okay, have anything for us to do?" Tenten asked happily.

"Actually yes, we have a 3 day mission for you two to go on. You will be retrieving a child from the sand village's second hokage; Gaara, Tamari and Kankuro's cousin. They will help you if you need it; this is an B-rank mission. Do you want to take it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Neji replied.

"Tenten?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it, how old is the kid, nine, ten?"

"One,"

"That's why it's such a danger a new born baby that is the daughter of their hokage, who wouldn't want to kill it. Why do you think Tamari was almost killed at birth, without her brothers she would have, they protected her until she could take care of herself, that's why she's so strong."

"Okay, so where do we have to take her?"

"You will be taking the child to Tamari, Kankuro, and Gaara who are currently stationed at the top of Mount Shiten." Neji nodded, and so did Tenten.

"The baby has to make it alive, no exceptions. If this isn't completed, there will be a war between these two allied nations. Understood?"

"Yes Mam," Tenten replied.

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"Neji cut it with the formalities, Tenten you know the rules now go." They ran off, to get packed, Tenten brought everything the baby would need, she hoped that it couldn't use sand powers yet, she still remembered her first fight with Tamari.

"You're stronger then you were then, get over it." Neji said.

"Neji, stop **reading my mind**!" Tenten yelled.

"I can't, your mind's waves are very constant and interfere with my thinking."

"Oh, sorry for disturbing your **concentration;** are you ready?"

"Yes."

It was a long journey to the Sand Village, almost a day itself, a day to the mountain and a day back if they never stopped, rested, ate, or talked. So it would be 5 days at the least.

Neji stopped dead in his tracks, setting Tenten on guard. "We're stopping here for the night."

"Night?" Neji sighed and pointed to the sky; it was already night. "It is already night." She said giggling, at this Tenten pitched the tent while Neji got wood, he could easily you his jutsu not like he could use it to pitch a tent, Tenten seemed to be great at, the complexity made using kunai attached to the tent edges all to easy for her to put it up.

'I really don't want to bother Neji but I think someone is nearby, does he know or is he meditating?' Tenten thought.

"Someone is here, you're right."

"Sorry."

"Don't, I was meditation but when you're stressed to a certain point, when I meditate I can read your mind; so you snapped me, out we should go see what's going on out there." Neji walked out of the tent and was caught, some jutsu was pulled over, he couldn't see and his eyes couldn't sense anything, something had his weak spot in the Byakugan.

"Neji?"

"Tenten watch out." Another chakra net came down but this was easily repelled by a few kunai.

"I've got it. You rely too much on your Byakugan, it's a sensing kekkei genkai, can be good for night but not when they conceal their pattern."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." They went to sleep wondering why those who attacked them had run off, just in case; Tenten had laid a few hundred traps to stop them.

"I'm back."

"What were you doing?"

"Just laying some traps for whoever attacked us." Tenten said happily.

"Good thinking,"

"Yeah, so how are your eyes, they were perfect accuracy in hitting that."

"I'm totally blind."

"What?"

"For now, I'm completely and totally blind."

"You sure?" Not that she could see but he was giving her his 'you doubt me' looks. "If that it then let me take care of it,"

"No,"

"Why not?" **She asked. **

"Because doctors can't understand the Byakugan and trusting another is considered treason." She sighed.

"I'm engaged to you, a teammate, and sent by Tsunade to work with you and take care of you and Lee and you won't let me help you." Not that he could see it coming but she pinned him to the ground, and opened his eyes, compared to his normal lilac and white eyes, these were surprising."

"What's going on?" **Neji demanded **to know.

"You're being **stubborn** so I tied you down so I can help. But it's strange, usually your eyes are completely white with a tiny bit of lilac representing the small weakness, your pupils are totally black now, no white at all. It's scary." Tenten is stubborn and **will do anything to help one another.**

"I warned you, you can do anything to help me."

"Do not **underestimate** me Neji," Tenten preformed hand seals. She then removed his head band seeing where the seal was, she placed her two fingers on the seal. Neji winced in pain for a second then, he was healed, and his eyes came into focus, and returned to normal. Tenten had used up so much chakra with that she had passed out on top of Neji.

"Tenten, He sighed, he supported her legs and her head and lifted her up and set her on the blanket and covered her up. Most would have blushed in their previous condition, Tenten passed out on top of him and he pinned to the floor by her but he didn't see how it happened and he didn't blush.

In a final point, in Konoha, the wife or fiancée of a man is considered his soul position. It was **a disgrace he thought to live like that**. The purpose of girls is to live until they are old enough to be sold to a man, to be owned as property and be used. It seemed meaningless. Though Tenten seemed happy, she hadn't been before. Neji knew **he had to protect her**, it was his duty and he always had. Neji didn't see why you'd marry off so young, such is why that they weren't planning a marriage yet, and he wouldn't plan it until they were at least 17 or so. Until they were comfortable with one another, and she was sure this is what she wanted. Neji couldn't understand, but he didn't have a need to. His only need was to **take care of her**, and he would.

During the night, unconsciously she curled close to Neji. Neji secured his arm around Tenten in protection of her and then at 5am he awoke. And looked as he was close to her and nervously got up and got breakfast together.

He was sitting near a fire and warming up his hands. "Kunoichi rule, 16-36; a kunoichi is to take care of her male companion at all hours of the day no matter what."

"You always have stuck to the rules haven't you?" Neji asked.

"Of course, here." Tenten handed Neji a pack of pre warmed food that he could set on the fire and have made.

"Thanks."

"Think nothing of it, we'll need our strength." She answered.

"Okay," He replied. "A kunoichi is different then a wife isn't it?"

"I guess, in some ways it is."

Tenten seemed nervous about the topic. "A kunoichi is an all or nothing ninja. They give up their very existence for everyone around them. They were born to die. They were taught how to manipulate human hearts, never to fall in love, and how to be a wife to trick their enemy; they toy with their enemy, then they kill them or are killed."

"Why do you want to be a kunoichi?"

"We're completely trained in Nin-jutsu and we do jobs that men cannot, we die honorable."

"You want to die."

"No."

"Apparently you do."

"You don't get it Neji, I want to be worth something, and I don't have to go out on these missions once I pass the test. I just want a worth in life." Tenten said crying.

"All humans have worth, it's just that your worth isn't as much as you would like. You have a worth to me."

"Yeah sure, as a teammate, and a tool maybe, but not as anything else," Tenten said crying.

Neji pulled her close to him, he knew that the mission was beyond what was expected, what he was told in the mission wasn't all of it. He'd soon find out but for now.

"Tenten, you have to let me help you."

"Why do you care?"

"Tenten, I love you. It's my duty to you and me to take care of you. I don't fail on any mission or duty; especially not one as important as this. I want to know everything that's going on."

Tenten pulled a scroll from her side pouch in her pants and handed it to Neji.

_Tenten, if you choose to accept this is the mission: You will infiltrate their base, and use kunoichi 18 to retrieve the child, with Neji and bring the child back. _

"What is it?"

"18 are the rules that we have to use anything we have at our disposal to get the item. We're pretty much selling ourselves so that the mission can be completed."

"You don't want to be a Kunoichi this way, do you?" Neji asked.

"Of course not, why don't you get it Neji? I don't find this honorable. I'm horrified of this form deception. I can't handle it. I'm going to fail, I'm only 16, and what do they expect. I just can't." Tenten was a crying mess in his arms.

"It's okay Tenten; we'll get through the mission. I'll make sure you don't have to do anything you don't want to. After what happened a few days ago, you don't need this. No kunoichi at our age should be put through this, its okay." Neji said.

Tenten stopped **crying**, and she looked up into his eyes and she saw a Neji she hadn't met before. This one was generally concerned about her feelings, and well being. It felt strange but safe, **comfortable**. She just wanted to fall asleep but she couldn't.

VP: Neji I don't understand, why would anyone choose a path like this? She says she wants to but she can't take it, she's horrified, and scared. What kind of horrible ninja way would do this to any women our age?

I am looking into her eyes and I can see tears. I've never seen tears fall out of anyone's eye before. Not like this, in sympathy, pain and such yes. Not like hers. Tenten, she's so weak and frail on the inside. She works hard to pull it off.

"You know something?"

"No."

"I've never seen anyone cry, it's quite amazing."

"How so?"

"**I can't cry** my eyes can't make tears as heard as I may want to cry. Hyuugas were trained to never show emotion, we never can through our eyes. They are solid rocks, and by no way, the will be possibly able. After being taught never to, they adjusted, and now can't ever."

"That's so sad."

"Yes it is no tears of happiness, or sadness, pain, or anger. We can never cry."

"But it's what separates humans from animals, emotions, feelings."

"That's why, those carrying kekkei genkai were considered as such, monster animals. You know seeing someone cry is amazing to watch. Your eyes have a sort of glaze over them, that you can read them like a book, now that **you cry, my Byakugan eyes can read you **much easier."

"Oh, what are they saying?" Tenten asked.

"They're scared, and wounded; the need something to protect them. They need help. I'm going to help them. Windows are portals to the soul, so because my eyes are solid, no one can know my soul. You could talk to me all the time and never truly read me."

"Trust me; I never **got the hang** of that."

"I know you don't. I promise to protect you. Just don't do anything you don't want to, we'll get this done."

"Okay,"

We finally arrived at the palace and we got dressed in the ceremonial robes of the temple and untied our headbands. I didn't feel quite comfortable taking off my headband, for one, it was an act of treason but since it was a mission we were allowed and two, that headband is all that effects this seal.

"Here,"

"What is it?" It seemed to be a sort of headband, except it didn't have the marking of any village.

"It's a headband; it's metallically reinforced on the inside, but on the outside it's just a headband that normal class students, but they don't know that because there is no symbol."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now we better go." I nodded and we walked into the palace. The guards merely took us as townspeople of Sunagakure who were visiting the palace.

"Welcome to the temple, I am the Kazekage. And who might you be?"

"Aliz and Nehisaun, who are visiting nomads." Tenten replied just in time. I'm pretty sure she made those names up. "May I see your pass?" Passes, we don't have one, only one licensed to us. Tenten had **prepared**.

"Of course," Tenten bowed handing him two illegitimate passes.

"Very well, I see you are from places very high up, you wish is to visit my family. You must understand they are out; well at least two of them are. I have three children, one 16, one 17, and one is only a year old."

"We have heard much of your youngest son, and child. Where is he?" Tenten asked.

"I don't consider him my child, he's a monster. I may have brought this upon him, but he has endangered our whole village and destroyed it worst then when we started."

"It seems that you and him alike, had made a huge mistake. Yet no one is a better man to admit their wrong, and fix it." I replied.

"I guess, but it's too many years to return it back to normal. When I found he couldn't and wouldn't help us, he was disbanded from our family that moment, so I couldn't find any respect in that."

"I see." I didn't understand but I wished to tour the village and this is why, to see about this mission.

"Then we must go, we have other business to attend to. We just wished to see them in our little bit of time in town." I answered.

"Oh, very well nomads, good-bye."

"Good-bye," Tenten said.

**The Reasons Why… They're Similar or Different: **

**1. Tenten is happier. **

**2. She hates silence. **

**3. He can read minds. **

**4. He has to constantly concentrate. **

**5. She asks things. **

**6. He demands things. **

**7. They are stubborn. **

**8. They will do anything to help one another. **

**9. Neji underestimates her. **

**10. He saw her life and dreams as a disgrace. **

**11. He had to protect her. **

**12. Tenten can cry. **

**13. They feel comfortable with one another. **

**14. Neji completely understands her. **

**15. Tenten barely understands him. **

**16. They're always prepared. **

**17. He hadn't expected her to be the kind of person she was. **


	6. His Eyes are Special

6: His Eyes are Special

They arrived at the visitor's center and they rented a room for two with the money they were given by Tsunade to stay. The room had two beds and a beautiful window. "It's it great here Neji." Neji was sitting on the bed again and very well couldn't see he was rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Okay yes but I have sand in my eyes and I need help, how do you get it out?" He asked.

"You're actually asking for help, this is great!" She took a breath and called down, normally she would have used chakra to get it out but she was quite tired and since it wasn't sand fused with chakra it couldn't do much damage to his eyes, just irritate them. "You need to flush your eyes out with water, use medium temperature water but since your eyes are **extra delicate** a bit on the cold side would work best." He nodded and went to the sink and flushed his eyes as she had described.

He came out of the bathroom with his shirt front and face soaking wet yet he was still rubbing his eyes. "Thanks for the help but it didn't help, now I'm wet."

Tenten giggled at the wet haired Hyuuga facing her with his eyes still bothering him. His eyes were extra **sensitive** and **perceptive**. "Don't tell me you don't know a self heat jutsu."

"I don't, the fact that I don't rely on most jutsu tells you something doesn't it?"

"Yes, that I'm going to need to help you more then I thought."

"I guess but also I'm not the easiest person to care for."

"I knew that one; I just decided not to say it." She chimed happily.

"So what do we do?"

"Easy," She focused her chakra into her right hand, with her left hand she moved away all the wet hair from his eyes, laid his head back on her lap and placed her thumb right where the seal was and he winced in pain for a second. "I'm almost done, calm down." She then rested the rest of her hand over his eyes and healed him. "Done,"

She looked very tired, so he let her sleep the rest of the day because they would have a very tiring night. He knew that with the child she'd be very tired and wouldn't sleep well for a while. He sat up to thank her but she was sleeping and she was about to fall off the bed but he carefully secured her body and brought it down to rest on his bed, then she snuggled resting her head on his chest. He looked up as he was almost blushing, but still not. "Arigoto," She murmured in a sleepy tone.

It was evident that it took a lot of chakra to heal him, well maybe only his eyes. The only one who could easily repair damage done to Hyuuga Eyes was other Hyuugas but she could. It took another Hyuuga because it took a normal person a lot of chakra to by-pass the seal he was held under. He was lucky to have a girl like her.

She awoke, Neji stretched out asleep himself, and on his face was a book entitled 'Understanding Dummies for Dummies' she snickered to herself. Naruto would be the only person who he'd need to understand, she wished to understand him too, and she then realized she was sleeping on Neji but she didn't feel like getting up, he was warm and she felt safe and protected with him there but she decided to go to the kitchenette to make dinner for them instead of waiting.

A while when she had almost finished dinner a Hyuuga arrived behind her. "What are you making?"

"Ramen and Onigiri," She answered. "They don't have many shops to buy ingredients for but I managed to get as close to my personal recipe as I could. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." He said sitting at the small kitchenette table which had two plates and chopsticks lay out.

They ate and my that time it was late and they were going to retrieve the child. Tenten was perfectly dressed for the occasion in all black compared to her normal apparel. "You ready?" he asked.

"Almost, just a sec," He waited patently. She let down her hair wish surprisingly flowed down to her shoulder which he thought was beautiful. It was just like she had done it for the arrangement dinner.

"Are you going to leave it down?" He asked.

"No, I have to tie it up better so I can hide it under the mask." He nodded as he watched Tenten tie up her hair and slip the mask on. "Ready."

"Good." The arrived at the temple, Neji checked the place to find everyone was sleeping except guards outside the child's room.

"Is it safe to go?"

"It should be safe but it's best to go from the outside anyway." She nodded. They gathered chakra to sustain them and walked up the wall. Tenten used a kunai to pick the lock opening the window and they climbed in.

"Any other security?" she asked.

"No, just grab the kid and go." She nodded; she carefully walked over to the child and picked her up, and held her. She was still sleeping so she climbed down and returned to the hotel room.

"What they say her name was?"

"They didn't say." She only nodded and sat on her bed and she rocked the child gently. She looked perfectly content having the child like that, asleep in her arms. Neji contemplated over a lot of his thought but one he knew was right about this mission was that she'd make a great mother in a few years.

It was Two a.m. and Neji shook the sleeping girl, his fiancée awake. "What's up Neji?"

"It's time to go." He ushered to her.

"Why now, its two a.m.; on normal days we wake up at 5, not 2."

"Remember, we're on a mission with their Kazekage youngest child. They'll call search warrants and we'll be thought to be a suspect so we have to be gone before they awake, let's go." She nodded. She packed her bags, and picked up the child and they left.

After traveling all through the day they were tired yet Neji knew Tenten was tired yet she made no such complaint. "We're stopping." Neji announced.

"Why ever for, we're close aren't we?"

"Not really, we're about a day away. It will take us another day but we have to stop and rest." The child had awoken but made no sounds as of crying, hunger or thirst like they would have expected. She was worried to say the least.

"Do you think the child is okay Neji?"

"Why would you think that?"

"It's not hungry or thirsty and hasn't cried. Those are signs a baby is healthy and it hasn't displayed any of them. I'm worried. The child can't die remember."

"I know." He activated his **Byakugan** and checked out its chakra passages. "Nothing out of the ordinary Tenten, it's just a strange child. Tamari said that Gaara was like this as well as Kankuro."

"I guess." She said still quite worried.

"They'll be fine." Neji corrected.

(A/N: Just to clarify, I said in my last chapter that this was Tamari, Gaara, and Kankuro's cousin. It is, since their father died, their uncle took over the responsibility of their care. Gaara's caretaker was the child's mother, his aunt.)

They walked all day and finally Neji had stopped Tenten. "What's going on, why are we stopping?"

"Look at you; you're so tired you could pass out any minute now. We're breaking to sleep, rest up, and prepare for tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired at all Neji, we could go on for a while, I'd be fine." Neji smirked, he took the child from Tenten and set him on the ground, and she chewed on a few things Tenten brought for him to play with and slept.

Neji walked over to Tenten and tapped her shoulder her legs gave out and he caught her from behind. He carried her over to the blanket he had set out and set her on it. "I'm going to get firewood."

"Fine, I'll set up the tent and get out the food." He nodded excepting that she would be able to do that without over exerting herself. After she had finished they ate and the child had fallen asleep on the blanket.

Tenten smiled at the child, covering him up with the other half of the blanket. Then she went in the tent and came out in her swimsuit. "Care to swim?" She asked.

"What?"

"I asked you if you'd like to come swim with me." He nodded, he pulled off his shorts and dived off into the lake, followed closely after Tenten who didn't expect him to just dive in, and she climbed a tree and jumped in diving deep into the lake. Then she met up with Neji. They swam around chasing each other until Tenten was tired so she changed and went to bed in the tent; she curled up next to Neji to enjoy his warmth and comfort. She honestly was worried about being attacked during the night but if she was Neji he wouldn't allow it.

Tenten awoke and Neji was resting. "Staring isn't polite Tenten," She could swear his eyes are closed. His eyes could sense everything, **they couldn't be fooled**. She sighed, and nodded.

"Wait a minute; you stare at everything all the time, that isn't polite." He nodded.

"I know, I was just saying it was I didn't say you had to stop. I know I do it all the time, we'd be in a bit of trouble if I didn't." She nodded and once again rested her head on his stomach. The child had crawled up to her and the child was hungry because her stomach was growling.

"I think it's time to serve breakfast, for all of use. Don't you think Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I guess, remember that fish we caught, we could eat that?" She nodded and served the fish to the three of them.

"How does it taste?"

"Absolutely great, where did you get all of these amazing spices and things?" Neji said.

How do you think I made all these meals all these years, I memorized all the herbs and spices in Konoha trees, and I recognized some of them here so I did my best even though most spices aren't available, but I did my best."

"It's still great, good job."

"Thanks." She looked at the baby and she fed a bit of the fish to it, and it was smiling and eating.

"She likes it too."

"Yes she does," We started packing up and we kept walking. After a while Neji stopped dead in his tracks.

"Tenten hide now!" He yelled pushing me into a bush, to make sure Tenten was hidden.

"Hey you," a man said running up fast to Neji.

"What do you want?"

"Did you hear the news?"

"No, what?"

"Some genius figured out a way to steal the Kazekage child and take it away."

"Really?" Neji said so that it was believable. His eyes **weren't readable.**

"Yeah, I mean it's almost impossible for anyone to get in there with all the security. They'd have to be top of the line ninja to be able to do that, the question is why would they do that?"

"I'm sure the kid was just being taken to a safer establishment so no bad ninja wouldn't hurt it." Neji said doubting his thoughts.

"No, that kid is the only thing that stops from the sand siblings from becoming Kazekage, I think it's them. We were told to stop anyone on the road we see, but you're by yourself so I don't have to worry."

"Actually I'm not; I'm walking on the road before my wife and child so that they're stay safe."

"That's very nice of you, I'll tell them you're coming so that you or they don't have to be bothered with formalities, and I'll be waiting." Neji nodded, the man ran up ahead.

Neji walked over to the bush, and looked at her and the kid with his arms crossed. "What are you doing, I said to hide, not fall in a bush, and he could have saw you."

"Well he didn't, next time a bit more warning would be good, thanks. I'd also like a bit of help up." Neji extended his hand, and Tenten grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet.

They arrived at a closed circuit road; it was a checkpoint as well. "Excuse me Miss, can we see that child?" The man asked.

"Don't worry about them, Leon. They're cool. So I forgot to ask your names, what are they?"

"I'm Nehisaun and this is my wife Aliz and our child Mark." Neji replied.

"Oh, would you three like some lunch?" Neji nodded, and Tenten looked surprised.

"We can't stay long; we have to get home soon."

"Where do you live?"

"We're nomads, we don't live anywhere, but we have a tent, a little north of here, on this road, we never past the lands there."

"That's cool, I've heard of that city, a peaceful place. If you see the child who was taken, please alert us."

"We'll be sure to but I highly doubt that we will." Neji added.

"Yeah, if they come through this way, we'll stop them. We can't have the sand kid take over, can we?"

"I don't think it would be that bad for the country, from when we talked to the Kazekage, he seemed like someone who would be a strong leader, though no one likes him." Tenten said eating, and feeding the child.

"He almost destroyed the city various times but he would be a horrible leader. But no more about that, I want to know about you three. How old is the boy?" He asked.

Tenten was surprised he asked, this would be a give away, she had to thing. "A few months now, 4 months I think."

"Yes, 4 months as of yesterday." Tenten said to reinforce his words.

"So your eyes are very unique aren't they?" He asked.

"Yes they're a **rare bloodline trait** from a **very prestigious clan**."

"Wow, that's cool."

"I find it quite intriguing to learn about." Tenten added.

"I'm glad I could talk with you guys."

"How long have you guys been married?" He asked.

"2 years now, right Aliz?"

"Yes, Ne…hisaun," Tenten replied, but stumbling, she had food in her mouth. "Sorry about talking with my mouth full you two, please excuse my manners." Neji had rolled his eyes.

"Not much for manners, Nehisaun?" the man added laughing.

"Her slip up in manners has been a problem before just to say." Neji answered. Neji stood up and walked outside.

"We have to be going, it's getting late, good-bye." Tenten said running outside.

"Crazy people," the man said, finishing the meal.

The kept walking and finally it was nightfall but Neji hadn't stopped and it was about two a.m. "We going to break?"

"No, we've had too many disruptions, and breaks today Tenten." It was like their missions in the olden days, he was very hard on her, he would lead but if he noticed she was getting too tired so it would hasten them, he would stop. He'd never push her beyond a point, well at the first few missions. Then he learned that she was a good contender versus himself, and then there was a lot less slack given.

"Fine,"

"Thank you,"

"For what?" She asked.

"I'll tell when we get there, okay. I need to concentrate on checking for anyone."

"Okay, but you better tell me."

"Fine," She rolled her eyes.

They traveled all night; he realized that Tenten and he were almost there.

"I'm sorry for messing up at dinner, with the names. I wasn't thinking under cover, I was eating. I wasn't concentrating, I'm sorry." She said looking at the ground.

"It's fine, it was covered and we made it through didn't we Aliz?" She nodded.

"Thanks for not yelling,"

"Or making you do laps," He added with his dry sense of humor.

"Funny, Neji." She said sighing.

"This is the first mission I've ever had without them. It's quite strange but nice and peaceful."

"If you'd stop talking." Neji added, and then she playfully punched him.

"Fine, but I don't think you can stand me being quiet."

"Trust me, I can." Neji didn't mind silence while it might drive her insane.

"Sure," She finished. As the finally reached the mountain top where they were to meet the Sand Siblings.

**The Reasons Why… His Eyes are Special**

**1. Extra Delicate**

**2. Extremely Sensitive**

**3. Super Perceptive**

**4. Hold his Byakugan**

**5. They can't be fooled.**

**6. Unreadable**

**7. Rare Bloodline Trait**

**8. Come from a Prestigious Clan**

**9. No pupils**

**10. Lilac Colored eyes **

**(My sis thought of the last two, she was creaped out and pointed it out to me that he had no pupils and that makes his eyes special as well as the fact that no one, besides Hyuugas have Lilac colored eyes, of course i would like to.)**


	7. he wants with all his heart soul to cry

7: He Wants with All His Heart and Soul to Cry

"Tenten, Neji, there you are; you're late!" Tamari said yelling to her friends.

"We got here as fast as we could," Tenten said yawning.

"We got held up a few places by a few guards and such but we took them down with ease, don't worry." Neji said.

"They know you have the child?" Tamari asked.

"No, they made a checkpoint but we got through with help from Neji." Tenten added.

"She needs to sleep; do you have a place she can rest?" Neji asked.

"We have a cottage up here on this mountain, there is a room for you two. You can rest there." Gaara said pointing to the house that sat a bit up the mountain. Tenten said sighing and collapsing on the ground. "Pathetic." He said. Neji just smirked as she fell on her back.

"Gaara, they're tired stupid." Tamari said sighing. "Sorry come on."

"I don't think I can move, too tired." Tenten said.

"Ha, I don't think you want to when it starts snowing later tonight." Tenten fussed and just laid on her back. "I'll take care of the child." Tenten held up the child that was sleeping on her lap.

"Well I'm going to bed," Gaara said walking back to the house.

"Whatever," Tenten closed her eyes and surprisingly Tenten fell asleep right there on the ground.

"She's one weird girl." Kankuro said coming down after his siblings had returned to the house.

"She does this a lot when I overwork her at practice, we both end up sleeping on a tree, against a tree, or in a tree. We're use to it."

"But it doesn't snow there does it?"

"No, the trees hold a field so it's warmer on the ground then in the trees. Of course I don't her sleep there if I wake up like that, I carry her home." Neji explained.

"And her parents don't mind?" Kankuro asked.

Neji looked at Tenten, "No, they don't. That's one thing we have in common, we both have no parents. That's why we wake up early and leave late. We wouldn't be as good as we are if we didn't."

"Oh, well bye." Neji nodded. After a few seconds of quiet he decided that she had probably settled into her sleeping state, she would after about 6 minutes of sleeping. After that she was solid asleep and carrying her wouldn't wake her up.

He scooped up her in his arms and carried her to the room that Tamari, Kankuro and Gaara had set out for them. Some how they had found out about their engagement or they wouldn't have set the rooms up like this but they were fine, on most night for a good portion of the night they would be sleeping next to each other in a tree or under a tree or something.

He laid her down in the bed, and went to the bathroom to wash up and change his clothes then returned. She was still sleeping as peacefully as when he had left her. He smiled at how gently and peacefully she was sleeping. He crawled into the bed and joined her in a peaceful night's sleep.

At promptly 5 a.m. Tenten crawled out of the bed and went out to practice. Neji too was awake. "Morning," She said happily.

"Morning Tenten," He said sitting up and kissing her cheek, she giggled. "You ready for practice." She nodded, she went to the bathroom to take wash up while Neji just changed since he had washed up the night before. (Wash up meaning showering.)

She met him on the field in a opening in the snow, and they went all out, Tenten was the one at a disadvantage now, she was on even ground with Neji meaning that she couldn't lay traps, or hide to attack. She had to go head to head which had become easier knowing how the chakra flared out of his hands, and how to dodge them. They did this for about 2 hours until 7 when a screaming Tamari came out.

"There you two are, I thought they took you or something. Don't scare me like that?" Neji rolled his eyes while Tenten laughed.

"What are you are mom Tamari?" Tenten added, most who didn't have parents would cry at this phrase but both didn't remember their mom so they wouldn't know to be upset, they couldn't miss her or be sad.

"I might as well be, you worried me to death. Why are you practicing at this time of day?"

"Because we now can't get practice done because you're bothering us," Neji said, deactivating his Byakugan and walking over to Tenten and pulling her behind him into the house, he had expected this but he didn't care. When they got home they could practice all they wanted to.

"Hey guys, where were you two, Tamari was having a fit." Kankuro asked them.

"They were up the mountain fighting each other." Tamari yelled.

"Training," Neji corrected, causing Tenten to giggle.

"Whatever, I still think it's strange for you to be fighting her Neji, you could kill her."

"Could I? most likely not; would I? most likely not; and Would I try? I have."

"What!" she yelled.

"Yeah, when we train we go all out, our powers at full energy and using all our chakra power until we can't any more." Neji explained.

"That's insane, you could kill each other."

"No, we stop when either of us is badly damaged to the point they can't get up. I also wouldn't use any techniques that would cause her to drop dead. I'm not heartless you know. We train ourselves to the next level." Neji added.

"Yeah, Neji and I work as hard as we can at full force so we can move up in power. If we went easy we wouldn't get anywhere, we agreed on training like this years ago. It's always been like this." Tenten said.

"Insane," Tamari said.

"You just don't seek to become stronger, you think that where you are is your strongest, and you got stronger when you battle so if they do it everyday, think about how above them you are."

"So, I don't need to be any stronger." Neji rolled her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Just fight already!" Gaara yelled annoyed with the same conversation.

"Fine, come on Neji, let's fight before we take care of everything." Tenten was confused but they probably meant doing something for the child.

Tamari, Kankura, Neji and Tenten with Gaara following behind went to the spot where Tenten and Neji had previously been practicing. Tenten sensed that Neji's chakra was particularly low from their training. They had made the most of their morning practice and seeing and neither of them had warmed up he had used a lot of chakra.

"Can I fight her?" Tenten asked.

"Huh?" Neji asked looking at Tenten.

"I want to fight Tamari, I mean I can sense your chakra supply low and seeing as she uses indirect attacks that it's going to be even harder and you'll probably lose a lot of chakra for no reason by fighting in direct, so let me." Neji shrugged and looked at Tamari.

"Whatever but I'm not going easy on you Tenten."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I see this as a well needed rematch and training." Tamari said.

"I wouldn't underestimate Tenten, Tamari." Gaara advised.

"Whatever, she uses the same techniques as she did before, what could change?" Tamari asked.

"A lot," Neji answered.

"Ready?" Kankuro asked, both girls nodded and they were off. Tenten had used a jutsu to manipulate the snow into 6 columns of snow. Neji smiled, he had seen this move except using trees that were already existent.

Tenten disappeared up to the top of the column and Tamari looked around, and spun around, she couldn't see Tenten. Suddenly a kunai and shuriken hit her square in the back. Tamari fell to the ground, in pain. But quickly stood up after pulling them out.

Then before Tamari knew it she was trapped in a net and hanging above a mysteriously appearing pit of kunai and shuriken, the fan had fallen through the net, and Tenten was standing on it.

"Fine, I give up but how?" Neji smirked.

"Easy, when you winced in pain and lightened your body for a few micro seconds your body was not touching the ground at all, so I threw a invisible net under you, and had it tied to the kunai in my hand, so then I pulled up trapping you, then the fan fell through the net and it was all over.

"And the kunai pit,"

"All deception, that you were too confused to even see through, that's why I didn't use it during my match with Neji, he could see through it. I'm smarter than I appear. I did train with the Hyuuga Prodigy." Tenten said smiling at Neji.

"So what now, sis?" Kankuro asked.

"Prepare the coffin, Gaara, you know what to do?"

"A coffin for what?" Tenten asked.

"The child," Tamari answered bluntly.

"You're going to kill her?" Tenten asked concerned.

"Not her, me." Gaara said.

"But why?" Tenten asked.

"I'm sure someone had told you this before but the guy who took the place of my father doesn't belong there, Kankuro, Tamari and I do. We can't allow the child to take over and bring more suffering to the people. It's for the best." Gaara answered. Tenten had never saw Gaara as a nice guy after what he had done to Lee, her almost friend and teammate but she saw that when it came to the country he was.

"Why are you being so nice to Sunakakure all a sudden, I thought you swore to avenge it."

"I will but not in the way I had planned, the people have suffered enough, I have avenged those who did it to my mom already, I am going to fix the country not destroy it." Gaara answered.

"I still can't let you hurt an innocent child just to save the country." Tenten answered.

"Tenten, you have to understand that we have to. Your mission is over, you don't have to agree, or like it, or watch it. You and Neji can return home but it has to be done. Your mission was to bring the child to us alive."

"Why alive, why not tell us to kill her; why?" Tenten said crying falling to the ground.

"Because she was born impurely, of my aunt and my uncle my uncle a horrible man now, and my aunt someone who was just used. They were the last people I had to avenge, that is it Tenten, good-bye." Gaara waved his hand off.

"We really are sorry Tenten, but it's like that for a reason." Tenten was crying, and Neji picked the girl off the ground and hugged her. He hated this, more than anything. The child was being killed for no reason and Tenten had bonded with this child.

"Neji can't you do anything?" Tenten begged. He shook his head and brought her closer to his body. She was crying, and his shirt was extremely wet, but he didn't care.

"She may be strong but when it comes to the Shinobi rules she has a problem I see; it's a shame, that could cause her some problems as a kunoichi." Tenten was ingnoring Kankuro's insults directed at her.

"I see she has never seen someone die in battle." Gaara added.

"I don't think so." Neji replied, she nodded agreeing with their statements. "She agrees as such."

"Then she must understand many die in battle for no reasons or many reasons." Gaara answered. Gaara took the child from Tamari and set it in a box of sand that was laid out, "sand coffin." Within seconds the child was gone and a lot of blood was scattered about, but it wasn't the child's. It was hers.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled running to the girl's side. It was clear that if she **wasn't dead** she defiantly **wasn't alive,** she was either dead or **comatose**. He collected her limp body and transported to Konoha hospital and alerted Tsunade.

"Tsunade, it's an emergency, now. It's Tenten." Tsunade ran in and saw the **bleeding girl,** her arms and legs seemed to be fine as in whatever had smashed her only grabbed her middle where she was sitting.

"Neji what happened."

"I'm not exactly sure, Gaara was about to kill the child with sand coffin, her preformed it and she was in the child's place.

"This is not good." Tsunade said. "We'll do everything we can Neji, but there is no guarantee, it took years with Lee, **she might not be back** and if she does **she'll never be the same. **He nodded understand, **her being alive** would be **better than her dying**, even if she couldn't be a ninja.

At this particular moment, he wanted to cry. He couldn't. He wanted to cry to **show his fear, worry, sadness, anger and pain** that he was now feeling. He returned to the waiting room as Tenten was in surgery. A very familiar shy girl showed up and hugged her cousin/brother person.

"Neji-nii-san, I am so very sorry for you. If there is anything I can do, please tell me." She answered.

"If you, Ino and Sakura could help in there, it might go easier and faster. I just want her alright." Hinata nodded gather her other doctor-in-training friends as they got ready and went in to help, he was worried and scared.

After a day the hospital was closed to guest to prevent germs spreading during a special surgery for Tenten. Neji had not been able to sleep at all, he stared aimlessly out his window and didn't move or practice, sleep or eat.

A girl burst in his room, and slapped him so hard there was a welt mark on his face where she had slapped him. He opened his eyes and they revealed something she thought she never see, they were no longer pale lilac but black.

"You can't see can you?" He nodded. "You did this to yourself you know?" He once again nodded. "Don't you see, if she makes it through she's going to cry because she'll blame yourself. You have to pull yourself together."

"Why should I, I can do that when the surgery is about to be over."

"What is wrong, hasn't a day ever gone by where you weren't with her?"

"No, we train 7 days a week, 20 hours a day, we sleep the other 4 and eat together. There hasn't been a day in a long time where I haven't seen her." Neji replied.

"Then you two are pathetic."

"So be it, you do know I know you are Tamari only through your voice." She nodded but he couldn't see it.

"I know, your eyes don't have any of the tiny bit of chakra needed to hold your Byakugan lilac eyes, so they're all pupil. There is no balance either all or nothing. You have nothing."

"How do you know?"

"Tenten of course, if you fell apart she could piece you back together exactly how you were when you fell apart. But do want her to have to when she gets out of the hospital?" He shook his head.

"I just need her back."

"I know you do, everyone sees and knows that but you don't get it Neji, she won't be able to when she wakes up. Let me also tell you, she won't be intransed like anyone else in a coma, her body is going to suffer lower body tension, she could talk, see, smell, and taste but feeling is something she can't and move. They say there was no brain damage because it was just her center area, and because of so much chakra to her heart he hard could take the chakra enfused with sand but the sand is choking her, they're having to take out all the sand, it's a lot and Gaara is even having problems since she has soaked it in."

"They're all helping but will she be better, the answer is clearly no." Neji answered.

"Get a hold of yourself, what is wrong with you?"

"I can't cry."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tamari asked.

"Crying is a physical manifestation of feeling, it's a opening and ventilation for feelings that are inside, Hyuugas are supposed to avoid feelings because our eyes can't vent them out through crying, that's why I'm like this. What can I do?"

"Oh, so you didn't do this on purpose."

"All my feelings are stuck inside with no way out, that is why I thanked Tenten when she cried, through her I knew I had to hold strong for her because she couldn't hold emotions while I always held them."

Two weeks past, and Neji laid in bed, at night Hinaba through Hinata's direction would use small water crystals into him so he wouldn't die of thirst and small food particals so he wouldn't starve though he planned to.

"How can she cry?" He asked.

Tamari sat next to Hinabi by Neji's side to check on him. "Who?"

"Hinata, she has the Byakugan but she can cry. I need to cry?"

"Neji, a lot of female members of our clan can cry."

"Why not I?" Tamari rolled her eyes but him being blind couldn't see it.

"Hyuugas had to be good a deception of males so crying played a huge role in deception so we can while males have to be strong so they can't. That is why, sorry." Hinabi apologized.

"Why won't you let me die?" Neji asked.

"Because stupid Neji, if you die then when Tenten awakes she'll be worst off than you because you are dead, you have no more chances to live, to be happy, to get married, to love her, to help her though her troubles, she would have been better off dying. Are you that insensitive?" Tamari yelled.

"I guess I am."

"Come on Tamari, let's let him think about this, he's confused and wants to cry."

"He can't," Tamari added

"Doesn't mean he won't try." She added.

Neji desperately wanted to cry so he could move on and be there for Tenten but he couldn't move, just be miserable. He needed **Tenten to cry,** to care again so he could feel complete. No one in the world she be deprived of crying. Crying is a **symbol of humanism, **and** hurtful** **thing **if you can't.

For Tenten, From Neji: If you get this good, I'm glad you're okay and alive enough to read this, unfortunately I'm searching for my human side, I'll be back. I love you.

I yearn to cry like you do

I yearn **to feel** like you can

I yearn **to know** what it means to feel

I want to be **let free**

I want to **see you again**

I want you to help me

I need you alright

I need you safe

I need **you here in my arms**

I have a want

I have a need

I have a yearning

All because of you

This isn't your fault for you **opened my eyes**

Now **I'm blind.**

**They Reasons Why… He wants with all his soul and mind to cry.**

**1. She wasn't dead.**

**2. She wasn't alive.**

**3. She was comatose**

**4. She was bleeding.**

**5. She might not be back.**

**6. She'd never be the same.**

**7. He wanted and needed her alive.**

**8. Show Fear, worry, pain, sadness and anger**

**9. Tenten could cry, he couldn't.**

**10. symbol of Humanism.**

**11. Hurtful thing to be deprived of.**

**12. Helped him to feel, to know, be let free**

**13. Open his eyes**

**14. Blind him**

**15. He loved her, she hurts.**


	8. They Switched Bodies

**A/N: **To correct my mistake in the last chap. That little poem like thing was not part of the note. He wrote more, that was just a little part. The real note part will be read in this chapter.

7: They Switched Bodies

(VP: Tenten) I am sitting in no where, all alone. I want to wake up and be out of here. I know it's not a dream so any minute I should wake up and Neji will be there and it'll all be okay.

Why did this happen? I really don't know. I forgot, I was on a mission with Neji we were doing something but since we left Konoha I forgot it all. Why am I asleep, why can't I wake up. Where is Neji? Why won't someone help me?

I have tried to wake up but I can't. These answers plague me like nothing ever before. I know the truth, the truth is. Well the truth is: I don't know. I want to wake up. My **mind won't allow** me to. It says I have to stay, I can't wake up. I may never. Who knows what happened to my body, or Neji or anyone else. I wish I could remember.

I sit here in my own mind just to find it empty, I can't even seem to create a dream here, it's like I'm awake but I'm not. I can't wake up because** I'm not asleep. **It's so empty, it's like part of me is crying out that I need to stop being so empty. I don't remember ever being this empty…

…wait, yes I do…

…when I was little…(Flashback)

_I sat there in my huge house all by myself, I had taken to it. I had been alone as long as I could remember. I can't recall anything from my past, it was like I was born to being this age. I am only 7 but I'm finally going to do something, and stop being empty. _

_Everyday since I can remember it was the same, some lady would leave food on my doorstep twice a day; I'd eat it then I'd sit in a small room in the basement and play games. I enjoyed playing games by myself. It was all I had to do, all I had to look forward to. I was a lost cause. _

_My favorite game was Darts, there was a small target board in another room in my basement and throw darts at it, since as long as I could remember I would always hit the little white dot in the center, it would always say underneath the mark, 100. _

_That was why when asked if I wanted to join a ninja academy, make new friends, and become something more than a lonely girl, playing darts by herself. I jumped on the chance. They asked me what I would like to become. _

_What would I like to become? I didn't know. I had no one telling me what to do or guiding me. They gave me a test, a simple test, they gave me ten knives called a 'kunai' and I was to throw them at a target board, much like my favorite game, darts. All ten of them I hit straight on. They said I was to be a weapons specialist. _

_That was where I began, kids picked on me because I was the best student they had besides some Neji kid but he was a prodigy of our class. He was picked on for his genius and because of his eyes. He was constantly beaten, and he had a strange mark on his head and every time someone looked at his eyes, it would burn him. I never knew why but he seemed like me. Lonely, and sad; I could read his eyes without them burning him. He said that 'my eyes are unreadable'. I answered him 'I never knew anyone who I couldn't read. You're just like me so I don't have to be able to read you anyway, bye.' That was the only thing I ever said to the boy. They called me 'The Weapons Mistress' and he was called 'the Hyuuga Prodigy' and we, the picked on kids were paired with another so called prodigy boy, a taijutsu master. Another weird blonde haired boy in a lower class called him 'Bushy Brows' he was a weird kid, though he could beat us, but he never could. _

_Even though I attended this academy I would return home with thoughts of how every kid in my class had family, except that strange kid but he had our sensei who was like a father to him. It was a very close call to say that Neji didn't have family. I think he did. People didn't refer to you by your last name if you didn't have a family. I guess he must judging by the high expectations he had of himself and others. I felt bad for him. _

_Every night I'd cry myself to sleep, or just collapse thinking about how it would be to be loved, to have true friends, to be the best, to have a family, to smile. These were things I longed to have. _

_--- _

I couldn't wake up because I realized that I had no need to. I tried to sense if anyone was around me, as far as I knew there wasn't. I couldn't hear breathing, not even my own. I think I just **might be dead**.

I could hear but that's about it, I would have felt a chakra pattern if someone was there, but there wasn't. **I might as well be dead** anyway. I was **lost and lonely**.

I laughed, I'm quite pathetic. I must have been hurt by some strong guy, seeing as I'm weak I'd be no match for him, I cried realizing that I was just as alone as I had always been, Neji was gone.

**I don't want to wake up**, a shallow existence to return to isn't a blessing. Here it was peaceful and I didn't have to see to realize I was alone. It was a shallow existence, and an empty one at that. I was sad, pathetic, miserable and lonely. I cried.

Suddenly I heard the door open and a few people walked in, one was quite quiet, the others were arguing quite loudly. Stupid people, I'm dead, respect me. If I am alive I would wake up just to beat those who were disrespecting me up.

"You're not dead, you're unconscious." A voice corrected me. Who was reading my mind, but I trusted it. It was so familiar. If I'm not dead, wake me up!

"You think she can really hear you Gaara?" Tamari asked. I could finally recognize them now that they were calm and using names. I knew Tamari's tone of voice, so that must have been Gaara who told me I wasn't dead, thanks.

"I can sense her spirit stirring and fighting but she won't wake up." What, why not! I want to now that I'm not dead!

"What can we do to wake her up?" Kankuro asked stupidly. Now Gaara and Tamari would yell and correct him.

"She's not asleep, she's unconscious. When it's time she'll wake up." Gaara answered.

"I wonder where Neji went." Tamari asked. "You'd think he'd stay with his fiancé."

"He's trying to find himself, he's lost." Lost, Neji knows everything, he always has, he's always been the one who is clued in, the person who could answer all the questions. How can he be lost, he has the Byakugan.

"Poor guy, wait a minute. Doesn't he have the Byakugan? He can't get lost!" Kankuro yelled.

"Without her he doesn't know what to do. He blames himself, he's complete falling apart. What he needs is to cry, let it out of his system. You can't let go of feelings like that without crying. I don't have those feelings so I have no need for crying." Poor Neji, I feel like surgically making it so he can cry. I know I can't because it would mess with the Byakugan, he wouldn't be able to see the chakra points, and he'd just be a normal person. I have to wake up, I need to!

I could hear aloud beeping now, it was really fast and now I could hear my breathing and my heart beating. "She's coming." Gaara said calmly.

I quickly sat up and ran out of the room, down the stairs, out of the hospital and activating my chakra I ran through the streets, and down alleyways until I found Neji, and I crashed into him.

"Who are you?" He asked. I broke into crying and though he had forgotten about me. "I asked you who you were." He said looking into my eyes but his eyes were black, like nothing I had ever seen, there was nothing, he was blind.

"I have only ever seen you like that when that man activated your seal and blinded you. What has happened?"

"I don't know who you are but can you get off me?" He asked politely, he was the most unlike Neji person ever.

"Sure," I realized I didn't sound like myself, but Neji was not voice in tuned either so that would make a difference, my vocal cords were hardened a stiff. "You don't know who I am, do you?" I asked concerned.

"No, but would you help me out."

"Nope, when you're read you'll find out. I recommend you go see Tenten now, she needs you as much as you obviously need her." I kissed his cheek and walked through the market, and I collapsed. Someone caught me.

"I don't know who you are still but you might not want to kill yourself by passing out."

"I was just let out of the hospital and I really needed to find you for Tenten's sake. It seems I should have stayed a while to heal even though I was released. Thanks."

"You're welcome; I really wish my senses would pick up on who you are." I giggled.

"You will I'm sure that Tenten would know right away. Would you mind, taking me to the hospital?"

"No," Neji carried me to the hospital and walked in the door.

"There you are we were so worried." Tsunade yelled.

"You can let me down now."

"Sure," He let me to my feet and Tsunade was about to say something.

"I'm sorry I left, I thought I needed to get someone for Tenten." I said.

"But you…"

"I know but I am really feeling better, I mean, I did channel my chakra pretty well to be able to get all the way to him and a quarter of the way back. I'm going to go rest, bye."

"He doesn't?"

"No, I would like it to stay that way."

"Are you serious?"

"Take care of him for a while, let me save my chakra, I'll take care of him after that." I said walking back to my room.

"Yes," Tsunade was confused as to why I hadn't told him and he doesn't know but I know that someone would come to help. I was right.

"Tenten, there you are. We were so worried, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, why would you ask?" I said, my body relaxed and returning to normal.

"She doesn't remember." Neji said, still not seeing me but they had brought him to 'Tenten's room.'

"Why doesn't she?"

"Because it damaged her memory at the instant, even though you didn't get to her brain, her memory had damage indirectly." Neji completed. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know why I couldn't wake up, or why I'm in the hospital. I just am and then after… well. I was trying to find my friend and I almost fell down the stairs, so I didn't try that again."

"So that's where you went." Tamari asked.

"Yeah, I was right outside; I was just a little over jumpy. Can I talk to Tsunade alone?"

"I'll go get her." Gaara said, the others left her room.

"Your friend said that you needed me here, so I came. That's where she was."

"I was wondering." I answered him. Neji walked out, his eyes didn't hold his normal clearness, they were still black and it still scared me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I sighed, this wouldn't be easy.

"If that's what you want to tell me Neji, then fine but when I gain up enough chakra I'm going to heal you."

"Don't…"

"Why?" I was confused, why would he want to be blind.

"I need to clear my mind about a few things first."

"Then I demand that while you doing it you stay with me after I find out what happened to me." He nodded. Tsunade came in; Neji walked out. "So what's wrong with me?"

I was told by Neji not to give you the exact details, as to not hurt you but you accidently got in the way of an attack and damaged your body pretty bad, **3 months of surgery** and we though you'd never wake up.

"Three months, what kind of attack was it?"

"It was quite similar to the one we did on Lee a few years ago. You got **hit in the chest with Sand Coffin**." I gasped, that was scary. My mind had only been open for the last few hours, how could this be, three months.

"And Neji?"

"What about him?"

"Haven't you realized, his Byakugan and sight have sealed themselves, he's completely blind?"

"Actually you're the first to notice, I thought you were talking about his strange requests and such."

"What?"

"He wanted us to take his **Byakugan away** from him. He said give it anyone, he couldn't stand it anymore. He said that it **hurt him **so much, he couldn't live with it, it hurt him so much." I wanted to cry, had I done that?

"That… can't be."

"He really did ask it, I told him I would do no such thing. He has been in mental recovery for 8 weeks, two after you went, and two weeks ago he came out."

"For what?"

"His family put him in for trying to attempt treason, and trade over the Byakugan. He tried himself to blind himself, but the seal almost killed him." I gasped, why had I left. I was going to cry.

Neji walked in. "I don't want you to cry in sympathy for me Tenten. I know you are, I can hear it. My hearing is quite a bit better than it has ever been. You've only cried three times ever, the deception problem, when you got hurt and you're about to now. I don't want you to, it's okay." Tsunade had long gone, but Neji couldn't see her but he probably knew better.

"Let me open your eyes Neji, do you know what will happen if you don't?" He nodded.

"Of course I do, I'll be put into exile. I'll be kicked out of Konoha and I'll live a life free of what they want. It sounds fair."

"No, I don't want you to leave me. I don't care about your clan okay, I just want you to stop being tortured. I **love you** Neji, I want you to see. I know the Byakugan is something that hurts you. And I don't want you to hurt but… you see… you can't. It's who you are. You must get over the fact because there is no one who you could switch eyes with except for Orochimaru and then you'd be a **traitor, exiled, killed** and you'd have to **leave me."**

"I know but you don't understand."

"You'd die, and you can't leave me. That seal is a small line away from death, you almost died before and left me. You can't," I was now shaking him.

I stopped and looked in his eyes, they were empty, the Byakugan and seal had lifted. He was free but they wouldn't be gone long. He was gone as well, he was lost within his mind, that's why it was so hard for me to realize it was him. He's lost.

---

I hugged him. I placed my hand over his forehead. I was accessing his spirit though his body. "Come back to me Neji, please."

"I can't, I'm free and living without the seal. I can't."

"The seal resides in your body; your soul can't go on without your body. You can't leave me."

"I know I can't but for just a moment can you let me go free."

"I'll do one better, I'm going to trade bodies with you. Only for a little while but this way you can be free and I can understand you."

"I don't want you hurt." Neji responded.

"I don't care, I have to understand you. I can't lose you. Ready?" He was unsure but I did it anyway.

---

I opened my eyes but I could see everything, through everything and 360 degrees around me, I had the answers to all the questions I had always asked myself about him. I felt **awkward** in his body, but he was sitting there, lying on his back in my body which was weird.

I knew a lot of people who would be perverted if given this chance but I knew Neji, and he wasn't like that. He could be with his Byakugan but I knew it. Sometimes it went across my mind that he might but I realized he wouldn't do that. He looked around and he smiled, he walked over to me. "Thank you." I nodded. I felt a lot heavier; I was a lot stronger than I was. He was in my body, he was happy because there was no pain, I didn't know how long that I'd be able to hold the jutsu knowing that it wouldn't be a while.

"Take advantage of it Neji; we only have a little while." He was confused for a second, and then nodded. He walked outside and stared around in circles. I leaned against a wall and watched him/me. I activated his Byakugan and looked everything wasn't solid, it was light little lights, and faded lines. I saw everything clearer than I ever could, especially Neji. I deactivated his Byakugan and sat on the ground, I touched the seal and it burned. I guess I understood now how he felt when I helped him. I looked at him and he smiled at me. It was really the other way around but I'm talking our spirits. I looked at Neji's body, the one I was currently in. It was hard to be him, really hard.

I realized that I was getting pretty weak. I walked over to Neji who was just sitting there in my small normal uniform. He was examining my body as I had done his. Then he closed his eyes, he was smiling in a rather stupid looking way but I won't blame him, even when his eyes were closed they were truly open, he could see through his eye lids so he could never rest.

Then I saw him crying, he was smiling and crying. "I feel so great." I walked over to him and hugged my body. It was really quite weird but I wanted to thank him and I was glad I couldn't **understand** him.

Tsunade came and looked at Neji and I. Neji's body was sitting in the middle of the grass crying tears of joy and smiling and I was examining chakra points in the body and marking them on a chart so that when I was in my body I could easily hit them, it would make for a good team thing.

Then we switched back but Neji was relaxing next to me by the lake. He had his arm around me. I had never seen Neji as such a romantic, that was the truth but he had shown some traits sometimes.

"What was it like to be me?" I asked, just wondering.

"It was the one the best things I've ever felt. I like with you better than being you though. It was awkward and strange but I enjoyed it. I felt so free, but it was gentle but strong, just like I imagined it would be."

"You imagine being me."

"I imagine being everyone, especially you."

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Well a few people really, Hinata, you, Naruto, Hiashi, my dad and mom, and a lot of the time, you. You're always there and I always tend to think about if I was you could I do the things you could."

"I know I could be you, but being you was nice." He looked confused at me. "You don't see it how I see it, you have an amazing ability to see things that no one else can, it's a gift. I know it hurts, I found that out the hard way but you need to see the positive things, you're strong and handsome." He looked at me like I was being strange. "Hey you are, I'm sure I've told you that." I rolled my eyes. "I'll never forget what it were like to be you."

"Me too," He said gently. He held me close to you and breathed. "It's a lot more comfortable hugging you in my own body." I nodded.

"Neji, have you ever used your Byakugan to look at people."

"Yeah, all the time, their chakra patterns and weak points; that's what it does." He answered.

"Like…" I sighed. I'm sure I wasn't the only one wondering that.

"Point please?"

"Have you ever tried to look at me with your Byakugan?"

"I told you that."

"You don't get it."

"No, I don't."

"I mean like Kakashi's books. Have you ever looked at me like that?" He was shocked and quite surprised I would ask that. He looked at me suspiciously. "Have you?"

"That's the lowest form of Byakugan abuse, it is considered high crime. We consider that a high crime, we do not treat people like that. We are an honorable clan Tenten, why would you even think that." Because I can.

"Have you ever though?" I asked. He just stared back at me. "You have haven't you?"

"What, I don't see where you're coming from."

"I would have never guessed."

"What?"

"That you misused you Byakugan."

"I didn't."

"Sure, tell the truth to me."

"No, I really haven't ever done it Tenten." He then smirked. "What if I had, what would you have done." He obviously hadn't but I enjoyed tormenting him.

"If I knew that you were doing it, I would have probably slapped you very hard." He smiled, that was the only answer he needed.

"That's all the answer I needed, we really aren't allowed to misuse our bloodline trait, if I had you would know because I'd been beat up, and possibly dead. I've heard of husband in the main house using it on their wives to entertain themselves but that's allowed, not buy unmarried branch house children."

"And you?"

"I'll tell you in a few years." He said smirking; I smacked him hard so he got from daydreaming. I kind of doubted he was thinking about it, he was torturing me but it was working.

The Reasons Why… They Switched Bodies:

1. She was unconscious.

2. She wouldn't wake up.

3. She wasn't asleep.

4. She might be dead.

5. She might as well be dead.

6. He was lost and lonely.

7. She didn't want to wake up.

8. 3 months away from her.

9. Coma because of Sand Coffin.

10. Byakugan caused him pain.

11. She loved him

12. She wanted to understand him.

13. He wanted to be free, and see throw her eyes.

14. He threatened to kill himself and die.


	9. She has to Go but Doesn't Want to

Chapter 9: She Has to Go but Doesn't Want to

"Tsunade, is my training to be a med Nin complete yet, it's been almost 3 years!" Tenten said.

"I guess it has, well I learn new ways of healing everyday so training to your fullest potential is not yet over but my apprenticing with you almost is."' **Tsunade said.**

"Almost?" Tenten asked. "What else is there left to learn?"

"It's a traveling mission; it's a class S mission, only for ANBU and top level Jounin. And you."

"What!" Tenten yelled.

"I'm sending you on this mission to test you ability to heal people in the heat of battle. Shizune can supply you with the proper tools for this. You have until sundown to leave the city."

"I can just up and leave Konoha. I have plans."

"I don't care, **it's a mission** and you're a Jounin, you **have to** take this mission."

"Fine," She really didn't want to. She had just done so much for Neji. He was falling apart at the seams, so to speak.

**Hyuuga Home** She went to the Hyuuga Home and appeared at the gates. "State your name and purpose."

"Tenten Hoshi, Neji's fiancée; I'm here to see him." Tenten spoke clearly.

"Very well," In most cases she would say Hyuuga Neji's fiancée but seeing as everyone there was named Hyuuga it would be quite pointless. The gates opened and slammed loudly as she walked to the Sleeping Quarter Building (for lack of better terms). She could tell you exactly where Neji slept, in what room, on what floor, in what wing and everything but seeing as he was in the Male Dorms and females were not allowed in there during certain hours of the day she sat in the living room.

Then after quite a seemingly long while, a girl emerged from the Girl's Wing of the dorms. She would have not cared the least about any girl who came but she realized it was her friend, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey Hinata,"

"Hey there Tenten, can I help you with something?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk with Neji but you can't go in there can you?"

"No but we could just summon him." Tenten was eager to find out how Hinata did this.

Hinata went to a window and opened it. Hinata gently grabbed a bird from outside. Hinata took a sheet of paper and wrote 'Neji: Tenten' on it and let the bird free in the house, through a hole in the top of the door the bird went in.

"That's smart, who thought of the idea to have bird summon people."

"My mother did, she had a problem summoning male member of our family for meetings while my dad was away on missions. So she trained all the birds within our land to retrieve people by writing their names on paper. Most people just wait, but I use my mother's idea."

"What happened to her Hinata?"

"She died giving birth to my sister. My sister was the last one to be with my mom before she died. I would think that father would make her the cause of mom's death and hate her not love her for being the cause. But dad always saw things different. I'm glad he doesn't hate her. I just wish that I could remember her more."

"I feel so bad for you." Tenten said.

"Everyone does," Neji said coming with a bird on his arm. "My aunt was exactly like Hinata, kind, caring, and gentle. She was the perfect person, like Hinata. She didn't have anything against me; she was against mistreating the branch house. She cared about everyone and everything. She led the Hyuugas and she was extremely strong and brave. That's why most say he hates Hinata, because she's so like his wife."

"I'm really sorry Hinata."

"It's alright, what's done is done." Hinata walked outside with the same attitude as before, it didn't phase her much.

"She doesn't look sad."

"She's always sad. So you needed me?"

"Yeah, I have to go at sundown."

"Huh?"

"Tsunade has an **S-rank** mission for me."

"**Just you**?"

"Yeah, it's the last part of **my training as an apprentice**."

"Oh," Neji understood.

"I really don't want to leave but I have to. Then I can **easily pass my kunoichi exam** in a few weeks." Neji had almost forgotten about that. It was what she had been looking for and working towards her whole life. He was surprised that he had forgotten something that important to his fiancée.

Flashback

_"Neji, what do you train towards?" That was a question that their sensei, Gai had asked him so many times it had started to annoy him. But she wasn't doing it to bother him; quite the contrary. She was doing it to learn about him. He decided to give him new teammate a chance with sharing personal thoughts with her. _

_"I train towards being the best of my clan. My clan is the very best anywhere. They are unbeatable, so being the best among the best would make me the top. I train to being the best even if I can't lead the best because I was born into the wrong end of the Hyuuga." She was smiling and happy about his response. She had not expected him to answer. She was just curious. "What do you train towards?" _

_"I want to be a great kunoichi. I train towards becoming a female who can be with the best of the men, top them. I have to give my all, train my hardest so that when the test comes I can make it." He liked her style. She sought to be the best, and he liked when he saw this in people even if he knew that fate would decide if she could or not. He hoped fate was with her and not against her. _

_"What is a kunoichi's purpose exactly?" She laughed; he just looked at her harshly. _

_"A kunoichi is a female ninja, one usually trained in deception and as Jounin ranked she is on a two person team with her husband and can carry out S-rank Missions with him. It's every girl's dream to make it but only a handful make it. It's held every year; you can only take it 4 times, on your 16th birthday, when you have a child, and after your husband reaches Jounin rank and when you do." _

_"Seems like a low chance to become one." _

_"That's why I train so much; I have to make it the first time. That would be a great feet to accomplish, wouldn't it." He nodded, knowing how hard it was and her chances if she could he would be quite impressed but she had 4 years and with her skills she would struggle too much to make it her first maybe her second, but when you're pregnant? Who makes these rules? _

_Flashback Over _

"Neji?" Tenten waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?"

"You were deep in thought and I was talking."

"Sorry," He apologized.

"It's okay, just what were you thinking about?" She asked.

"When you told me what a kunoichi was," He answered.

"I remembered that, 3 years ago." She was only 15 now but he was pretty sure that she would pass unlike he was 3 years ago. "So do you think that you've made it to the top?" She asked.

"No, there are a lot of elders that I have not surpassed yet, and I beginning to believe that it will take my entire lifetime to surpass them."

"Of course,"

"Huh?"

"What is the worth of a goal if you can easily accomplish it?" She was right, he wanted it so bad.

"True, wasn't there an ancient proverb about that?"

"Yeah, there was a man and all he wanted was the apple from the top of a tree, then one day the wind blew and the tree came down and hit him on the head. He then realized he didn't want the apple, he just wanted something, seemingly impossible to reach for and hopefully one day achieve."

"I guess it's the same with me, I would have no reason to train once I became the best, and there would be no more challenge." Tenten nodded. "What about you, why would you want to pass this early, what would you have to look forward to then?"

"A lot Neji, being a kunoichi is a starting for a whole life to live. Passing the test means I'm the top of the females in my age group, and then I have to beat all of them, then all the things I have to accomplish as a wife and mother. Passing the test is just a small step toward my dream."

"Ah, and what is your dream?"

"I want to be the best kunoichi as well as being a great wife and mother."

"I'm sure you will accomplish these things Tenten."

"I'm glad you think so. With your determination, I'm sure you'll be the best one day too."

He hadn't realized it but it was already 3. He only had 3 hours to spend with her before he left. "Why don't you go home and get packed, you only have three hours." She looked at the antique clock on the Hyuuga wall and jumped up.

"Okay but meet me at the café in 20 minutes." He nodded and she ran off.

He had gone to the Hyuuga Banking Center on the grounds and took some money out. He rarely took money out of his account seeing as there were a lot of people who would try to steal it. He kept little to none on him if he didn't have to. He would take some out to treat Tenten to lunch or dinner on days after a good day's training and now when they went on a date. Sometimes he would forget to get money and she'd pay because that's how Tenten was.

Neji still had time to spare so he went to pick up Tenten. It was a very informal café. They had gone there many times before after training. Tenten liked this place as did Neji because of its quietness and great food choices.

He knocked on the door. She didn't answer. "Neji, just come in!" She yelled from the other room.

Tenten was struggling to hold all of her suitcases; this showed a smirk for Neji. She was holding one underneath each of her arms, and one she had used rope to tie to her back and two on each hand.

"That's not the most practical way to pack, what's in all these." Tenten sighed and opened one of the suitcases. It was packed full of kunai, shuriken, and any other weapons she might need. The second was medical needles, jutsu books, containers of prescriptions, bandages, wraps for arms and chakra vessels. The third was her clothes, the fourth was food packets, and the fifth was full of hospital summoning scrolls. "You know that you can't fight and hold these." She sighed and nodded. "You're going to have to pack lighter."

After a minute she laid out four scrolls she grabbed from her pouch across the floor. She then laid out all of weapons in a circle around the scrolls, she then ran two circles around them, and stopped, jumping in the center of the four scrolls laid in a square within the circle tossing all the weapons into the scrolls.

Then she using a compacting jutsu to shrink down all of her medical supplies into half their normal size so they could fit in one half of her book bag, two sets of clothes in her book bag, she left the food packets and memorized a transportation jutsu to send the patients with but also grabbed 10 or so summoning scrolls so in emergency she could send them if she was low on chakra. Now she only had one book bag to carry.

"Easier?" he asked smiling as the girl came to his side.

"Yes, I'm just worried about all these people."

"What people?"

"I guess I forgot to explain. The sand village is in civil war now. They are fighting over who will become hokage since the child is gone. The child seems so familiar to me but Tsunade refuses to tell me anything more about the child."

"It's understandable, but why do you have to go."

"It's a maniacal place now, two thirds of the population is already dead. I'm going with Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro but they aren't going in because half of the city wants to kill them the other want to make Gaara the Hokage. It's crazy."

"It seems so."

"The only reason I'm going is to **save many lives and stop the war**. That's my mission. It's a **suicide mission**, that's why it's S-rank. Only if I stop the war and conflict and save all the dying people's lives can I return."

"So it might take a while?" She sighed with contentment.

"I don't want to go but I have to, no choice. Or I don't get points for being her apprentice or any of the work I've done with her over the last 2 years."

"Well then you need to go but before you do, I'm going to make sure you have a good meal."

"Yeah who knows when I'll get to eat, and if I do what it will be."

"Trust me; they have very good food there."

"I don't remember us having a mission with Gai-sensei to the sand village." Neji sighed.

"We didn't."

"Oh, that's where I was when I got hit by a sand coffin."

"Exactly,"

"Oh, so that's what was going on. I don't remember it, but it's to be expected, right?" Neji nodded and we went to eat.

"Don't you find it strange that Tsunade's apprentice would be send and not her? This is a huge deal; this is a war that may decide the outcome of one of our allied nations. If not decided correctly they could join up with Sound." Tenten gulped, she was the one they'd hold responsible. "Tenten relax, I'm sure that you can handle it."

"Tsunade did say it was a suicide mission, so I don't think I'm going to make it out." Something was bothering her for sure, she was being very jumpy.

"Don't worry, this may be your first solo mission and it is S-rank but don't worry. You'll do fine. Here." He handed Tenten a scroll. He smacked her hand as she was about to open it. "It's a summoning scroll if you feel you can't handle it alone, it will summon me. According to your paper is says nothing about calling for help. Even Tsunade needs help from time to time so if you need help, just open it, but only if. You need to do this on your own, got it."

"I know I'm surprised you'd even suggest this." Neji's eye brow rose.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Well, I use to think that you didn't care about me. You always seemed to be very harsh and quite distant, and impersonal to me. At least that's how I felt." She would have expected him to make a comment but then he surprised her.

He kissed her and hugged her. Now was the time for him to say something. "I always did care about you. I don't think you can read me very well if you didn't know that. Tenten I've never anything to anyone where I purposely hurt them. Except to Hinata during the Chuunin exams but I am plagued with that mistake everyday. I had nothing against you that was just my personality. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I do care about you. That's why I would always stop you if you went too far, I really don't care for myself, but you seem to care for me like I care for you." She was blushing and smiled happily. "I love you Tenten." He said kissing her on the lips and she kissed back.

"A lot of the time you worry me with how you endanger yourself, just to better yourself. If you die, then I will save you then kill you, trust me I know how." Neji didn't want to keep her to that but, he knew that leaving her was not an option.

After they ate, Neji paid and they arrived at the gate. Neji leaned against the gate and had his arm around Tenten's waste. The first time he did that, she had freaked out and it still was quite surprising to have personal contact between the two.

"Tenten, you're early. And you brought Neji along, that's good. I thought I was going to have to summon him, now I don't have to, good." Tsunade said out of breath running here.

"You needed me?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I want you to protect Tenten."

"Why?" Both Tenten and Tsunade looked at him.

"What do you mean why; she's your fiancée Neji, come on think!" Tsunade yelled.

"I thought she was supposed to do this alone."

"She is, but then realized that she has no clue what's going on, that you don't know how to heal, she can't save lives and protect herself at the same time and that you can't send lower level Jounin on S-rank missions alone. I would have got fired if I endangered her like that."

"Understandable, also. The point of this is just mostly to make sure she can save many lives in war times. Usually we don't do this stage until later but since we have this war, I decided to do this now. I also didn't want to kill Tenten. I'm sorry about this Tenten."

"It's fine. I'm just glad I don't have to go alone." Tenten said taking a relaxing deep breath.

"I have to go get my things." Neji said walking off. He appeared in moments with a book bag tossed over one shoulder.

"You two ready?" Neji nodded then looked at Tenten who nodded as well. "Good, he is the rest of the details about the mission, Neji." She handed Neji a scroll.

"Tenten's the leader on this mission, correct?" Neji asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I'm fine with that." He crossed his arms and presided to walk beside Tenten who was walking.

"And Neji, watch her back!" Tsunade warned.

"Why?" He answered.

"Because last time you let her go and she was in a coma for 3 months." He nodded and continued to walk. He slipped his hand once again around her waist.

"I am going to protect you with my life." He said to her.

"You can't even protect you from yourself." She answered.

"But that doesn't mean I can't protect you. I care more for you than I care about myself." She blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just don't die."

"Fine," He agreed.

**The Reasons Why… She Has to Go but Doesn't Want to**

**1. Tsunade said to.**

**2. it's a mission so she has to go.**

**3. Its S-rank.**

**4. Her Alone.**

**5. Finish her training as an apprentice.**

**6. Makes it easy to pass kunoichi exam.**

**7. She has to save many lives.**

**8. it's a suicide mission.**

**9. She has to stop a war.**

**10. She has to leave Neji, (or so she thought.)**


	10. The Mission Was a Mess

10: Their Mission Was a Mess

"We have to be with those two, again." Kankuro asked.

"Yes, they're here to save the country. It's a huge favor so deal!" Tamari yelled.

"I could do the same." Gaara added.

"If they all didn't hate you and want to kill you, you could." Kankuro added.

"Like they could," Gaara added.

"They can't but it's just the point." Tamari said. "They should be up at this clearing and as soon as she said that there was an annoyed Neji and a concentrated Tenten ahead of her.

"Remember she doesn't remember the mission."

"Okay, we won't mention it." Kankuro said.

"You're late." Neji said annoyed. **The Sabaku Trio was late**; this would be the first problem that led to a long line.

"Like you care at all, we showed up didn't we?" Tamari added.

"Yeah, Tenten up," He said telling her to get up. She didn't like leading missions especially mission where it could mean her life.

Tenten was a fairly good leader. She wasn't **watching for invaders** but there weren't any so far and with her pin point accuracy she could take them down in three seconds flat so Neji didn't mention how **out of it she was**.

Neji had relaxed himself and kept his eyes on two things, Tenten and the trees aside the path. He watched the side to make up for her lack of watching them.

They had been traveling for hours and Tamari and Kankuro were a bit tired while the harder solid people and Tenten were hardly fazed by this. "Can we stop?" Tamari asked. Tenten looked at her watch and her position on the map. She realized that they had covered all the ground they needed to tonight.

"Fine, but we have to work in shifts for sleeping to remain safe." Tamari sighed but nodded. "I'll start then Neji, Kankuro, Gaara, finally you Tamari then I'll go again so I can then make fixing for breakfast." They nodded and made camp.

Tamari and Tenten had made a campfire and set out food for them. Neji set up a tent for himself and Tenten. Gaara made a tent out of Sand. Kankuro had brought a tent and so had Tamari. They sat around the fire to keep war until it was time to rest.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Tamari asked trying to make friendly conversation."

"Tamari, what age is marriage age in Sunagakure? I mean you're what now, 17?" Tenten asked out of the blue. Kankuro coughed out his food, and this question brought a smirk on Gaara and Neji's face.

"So maybe I am 17, what your point?"

"I just wanted to know?"

"It's 14." Gaara answered. Tenten was choking, and Neji was quite surprised, his eyes were quite wide now.

"14, what kind of crazy country is that?" Tenten yelled.

"Told you Gaara, if I was Kazekage, I would make it 20." Tenten nodded agreeing. "What is it in Konoha?"

"16, but I still think that's too young."

"It has a purpose like that."

"What?" Tenten asked.

"At 16, all ninja are required to enter battle. They take a test called the no weakness test. If you have a weakness you will die. You have two years to raise a child before the test; then you're a goner. If you live then it's just more fights, you are raised without family." Tenten felt bad for her.

"So what about you?"

"We have been exiles for the last 2 years, which saved her. It won't save her much longer."

"That's horrible. What kind of man made that rule?" Tenten yelled. Neji took a grasp of her shoulder.

"My father did, he believed it would make the village stronger if they only strongest lived, like the Chuunin exams, except worst." Tamari said.

"So Gaara, if you become Kazekage?" Neji asked.

"That is the first thing to go. Killing your own people is a horrible. I'm going to make it 16 for marriage, make it quite similar to Konoha in that way. It's the best, giving 4 years to raise a child before the parents can be put on missions; sounds far to me." Gaara said.

"A four year old child can't take care of itself, are you insane?" Neji laid a hand of Tenten's shoulder again.

"We all should go to bed, it's late." Tenten crossed her arms and stood up and drew a circle around the camp; she then did a jutsu and it glowed. "Protection Jutsu?" She nodded. "Okay, good-night." Neji kissed the terrible bothered and upset Tenten good-night and returned to their tent.

After her shift was over he realized she hadn't moved a muscle since he left her. He hit the protection shield waking her up because it was directly connected to her, and she shook and fell from the tree. He ran to her and caught her.

"That was close, why'd you do that?"

"You were asleep on duty."

"I was concentration on the jutsu. It takes a bit of chakra. She was extremely tired her saw. He carried her into the tent and laid her down, but she was asleep in his arms. "I'll take over all the shifts." Gaara said.

"Why, don't you need to sleep?"

"No, he makes it so I can't." Neji nodded and lay down next to Tenten. "Enjoy her, who knows when the next thing will take her away." Neji nodded.

Neji watched as she slept, she was extremely peaceful and like an angel to him. He fell asleep watching the girl peacefully sleep and her chakra was slowly returning to her. Whatever she was dreaming of it was making her quite happy.

(Dream)

_"Where are we Neji?" _

_"I've explained this so many times Tenten; this is the Hyuuga Sleeping Quarters." _

_"Why are we here then?" _

_"You're a Hyuuga and this is a family meeting, which includes us." She sighed, this didn't sound like fun. _

_"Welcome this is a congratulatory dinner for our two newest members to the clan." They all clapped. "My daughter Hinata's husband, Naruto Uzumaki and My Niece Neji's wife Tenten Hoshi; we welcome you both into our family." Naruto and Tenten bowed and they all sat down. _

_After them Tenten met all of the family. "Neji, I'm glad that you are finally happy." Neji's Cousin said hugging him. "It's an honor to meet you Tenten; I always thought that nothing and no one would make Neji happy. I'm glad I was wrong." Tenten nodded. _

_"Neji-nii-san, Tenten-chan, I'm glad you're married as well." Hinata said shyly with Naruto having his arm around her waist. _

_"Naruto, I would recommend not touching Hinata-san like that." Neji warned. _

_"Why not, she's my wife." Hinata was blushing _

_"Because her sister and father are quite protective of her and touching her in the Hyuuga residence is just asking for trouble." Neji answered. _

_"What is with all these rules, Hinata's my wife and…" Tenten put her hand over Naruto's mouth. _

_"Keep it to yourself Naruto, we don't want to know. You can restrain yourself for a while longer. Just don't get her sister to see you touching her or you're in for it." Tenten said, Hinata was blushing madly while Naruto was pouting. "Oh and Hinata and Naruto, congratulations on your marriage too." Tenten said pulling Neji off, he was keeping and eye on Naruto. _

_"Leave them alone Neji, they aren't 12 anymore, they haven't been 12 for 4 years so get off their case. They're married and like Naruto said Hinata's his wife, and well you know." Tenten really shouldn't have said that. _

_"So do I get the same privilege since you're my wife?" _

_"There isn't anything stopping you." Hiashi said laying a hand on Neji's shoulder. "But if you could wait until you two get home it will be appreciated." Neji smirked; Tenten was a bit surprised but elbowed him. _

_"We'll restrain ourselves, right Neji?" Tenten said forcefully. _

_"Yeah, whatever," Neji said. _

_"Good, but Neji is right Tenten, he's your husband. You're as much his as he is yours. You have complete freedom to one another. It's a privilege of marriage." Neji was smirking but it was creeping out Tenten. "Also Neji, don't hurt her." _

_"Trust me, I would never think of it." Neji answered returning to normal. _

_"Good, now congratulations on your marriage, and good-night." Neji hugged Tenten and pulled her close to him. _

_"You're mine but I love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you ever, you know that right?" _

_"Of course I know that Neji." She hugged him back, they met in a kiss and she opened her eyes… _

(Dream over)

She opened her eyes…

"You seemed to be having a good dream, what was it about?" Neji asked smirking. Tenten playfully hit him on the arm.

"That's for me to know and you to find out when I feel like telling you."

"Fine, but I'm not deaf." Neji said walking out of the tent.

"What a stupid come back." Tenten replied to herself.

"Not if you talk in your sleep," Tenten gasped, and smacked her forehead. He kissed her forward. "Just rest, you only mumbled a few words." She nodded and rested and smiled as he slept next to her in his sleeping bag.

∆ (next morning) ∆ 

"Tenten, wake up," Neji said shaking the girl but she seemed too tired. He sighed, she couldn't make this easy. "Tenten, wake up!" He yelled and she jumped and crashed into Neji.

"Sorry, you shouldn't wake me up by yelling, it's very startling."

"I tried being more quiet but you're a hard sleeper, as always." She smiled and got up. He exited the tent to allow her to change. She came out and she guarded the tent, and he went into the tent to change.

(Tenten) I walked out by the small lake that was just to the side of our camp and sat on the rock. I like water, it's so peaceful, so exact, it can go through anything, and it's clear, pure and gentle. It's so beautiful. If I wasn't on a mission right now, I think I'd go swimming.

"Tenten," Gaara asked from behind me. I turned around and smiled. I didn't mind being bothered, I was here to lead, and a leader must not wait to help.

"Yes," I responded.

"I was wondering if you've seen Tamari." Gaara asked. I know that no one can enter or leave the barrier; no way could she have left.

"No, not recently; I'll go look." I had picked out quite a large area to do the protection jutsu under but it was okay, she was safe, I knew it. She could have gone anywhere.

I looked around the forest, climbing the trees, running around, there was no sign of her, and this was not good. I thought for sure, that Tsunade said that this was a perfect jutsu to use under these conditions, where could she have gone?

I was worried, beyond worried. Who could have taken her, or where would she have gone. I ran around and scouted again, still, no sign of her. I jumped down in front of where Neji was sitting on the same rock I was. He opened one of his eyes to look at me then opened the other. "Tenten, you look bothered; is everything okay?" He asked making sure he wasn't going too in depth with this.

"I need your help, I can't find Tamari and I've scouted the area twice. He got up and activated his Byakugan and searched around, he shook his head. "She's not here, Tenten." She's lost, great! He put a hand on my shoulder and we went to see Gaara.

"Gaara, we **can't find Tamari**." I said, taking the blame. He nodded.

"She's not here, they took her."

"Who," Neji asked.

"The Legions, they're the family that we are against, who want to become Kazekage, her being the oldest child and daughter of the Kazekage makes her the one in charge of the country, **so whoever marries her will become Kazekage**, since she can't take it over. **He's been trying to marry her** for years; we need to stop before she's married."

"This is serious." Tenten jumped into a tree. "Neji guard Kankuro and Gaara, I'm going after Tamari, that's an order." Neji smirked knowing that he'd be in trouble if he disobeyed, so he obeyed and protected. He was, however; worried. **Tenten had been kidnapped, and Tenten had to handle this alone. **

∆ -The Legion Home- (Free) ∆ 

"Tamari, my dear fiancée; it's nice to see you, again." Said Michael; the oldest son of the Legions, and their heir.

"What, I'm not engaged to you!" Tamari yelled.

"You've escaped 4 too many years, I was supposed to marry you upon your 14th birthday but no, you went to become a Chuunin, then the next a Jounin. Then you disappeared for the last two, there is no more escapes. I finally have you." He walked toward Tamari with an evil glare that said he wanted to do evil things to his fiancée.

"Help," She yelled but he was the only person in the room.

"It's of no avail, all in the area root against you; you will not be saved." Suddenly, the window broke through; a kunai hit the rope setting the Jounin Sand Women, free.

"Want to beat on it." Tenten through 6 kunai pinning the man to the wall right next to the chair where Tamari was tied up was.

"Thanks Tenten, what took you so long?"

"I didn't think anyone could break my jutsu, how did they?"

"Water stops field jutsu like that one, the section by the river was open, you never include outside water in a jutsu. It was only a bit of time before you came. I finally arrived."

"I don't care, let's go." Tamari nodded and they jumped out of the window but Tenten's leg was caught by the man, and she was tossed across the room into a metal cage, and he did a jutsu holding her. "Tamari run, don't let anyone come here, I've got it under control, run!" Tamari stopped. "That's an order, go." Tamari nodded and ran off, she felt horrible for doing it but Tsunade said this was Tenten's mission not hers, Tenten was scared, beyond scared really.

"So you must be the peacemaker of Konoha that their Hokage sent, pathetic I say. You're a girl for one; two this isn't your battle, why are you here?"

"I'm here to save lives, and bring the country back to its feet, unlike you I care for others. Abusing girls that want nothing to do with you, you're a worthless being." Tenten yelled severely angered.

"Abusing girls, I never laid a hand on that girl; I had minions of scorpions steal her, not myself." He walked around her and looked at her body in a wrong way, she was very uncomfortable about this, she knew through a kunai wouldn't work, she was out and she had lost. "So I see, you're married, are you not?" She shook her head. "Then what is that ring on your finger?"

"Engagement," She managed to answer him looking at the ground.

"I heard that Konoha kills those who defile themselves, I wonder if it's true. I wonder if your fiancé will love you if he knew **you've been defiled**, either way, you **ruined my engagement** so I shall ruin yours." He said looking at her.

"You would have messed up your own engagement anyway, by defiling her like that." Tenten said trying to be brave.

"I didn't do anything to her; unlike what I plan to do to you." Tenten was scared; this was one of the downfalls of being a kunoichi, really the only one. They used their beauty and grace to get out of situations but she had never been taught this, she was scared for sure.

He went out of the room and brought in two guards. "Guards, take her to my room." Tenten was **beyond scared**, and would soon by **crying**. They took her out of the cage and laid her on the floor, and **removed every kunai, shuriken and any weapon, or scroll** she had on her. They picked her up and held her arms and carried her off, with her **body dragging behind her**. She **felt horrible**, and she knew what would happen next.

∆ (Camp) ∆ 

Tamari jumped through the forest as fast as she could to get back to the camp except she went a bit farther north, to see if they had moved on. She saw them and ran to Gaara and she was in tears. Gaara was frightened by her tears. He didn't understand, what could they have done to her to scare her like this, and where was Tenten?

"Tamari, where is Tenten?" Tamari just cried ignoring Neji's command.

"Mansion, east of here; she said for no one to come get her but she's in so much trouble you have to save her." She said pulling on Neji's clothes like she was falling to the ground in tears.

"What's going on?"

"He's going to defile her, he's taken possession of her, she's locked up and in a shield that nothing can stop. She's defenseless. She needs help. She said not to tell you to help but you just got to help her."

"I will, trust me." Neji did 6 jutsus, 2 being shielding jutsus, personal protection jutsus on the three, and an expansion jutsu on their shields. He knew if he didn't protect them, then Tenten would blame herself. Gaara nodded and Tamari cried at his feet before he ran off to find his fiancée.

He used a speed jutsu to boost his speed every second would count for

The Reason Why… Their Mission Was a Mess.

1. The Sabaku Trio was late.

2. Tenten wasn't watching for invaders.

3. She was out of it.

4. Can't find Tenten; she had been kidnapped.

5. Jutsu failed.

6. Whoever marries Tamari becomes Kazekage.

7. Evil man is trying to marry her.

8. Tenten went off to save Tamari on her own.

9. Neji and Tenten's engagement would be ruined.

10. She would be defiled.

11. She was beyond scared and about to cry.

12. They removed all her weapons.

13. They dragged her body away and she felt horrible about her treatment.


	11. Continuing On

11: She Continued On.

∆ (Michael's Room) ∆ (VP:** _Tenten_**) 

I'm scared; I guess this is how it ends. I never thought it would end like this. I really have now forgotten how I feel. Either I'm too sad to move on or too sad to look back. Either way, it's over. I will probably die, no matter what.

In 10 months I'll be holding a baby child sitting in a hospital and Tsunade and the whole world looking at me like I'm a horrible witch. I don't think I can handle. Maybe they'll kill me before the child is born, then it will save me suffering for no reason.

I should save myself a lot of suffering. "6 hour blind jutsu," I whispered and touched my fingers to my side and I went blind. I smiled now I wouldn't have to see my own suffering, or him every again. I saved myself but there was nothing more I could do.

I wondered if now was the best time to remember the good days of my short life, I'm not even 16; they can't do this to me, help. "Help," I whispered in my weakened form.

I thought about the last few months, they were my happiest for sure. I had Neji to thank for that. I wish I could have seen him one more time before I died. I remember my last words to him.

_Flashback _

"I need your help, I can't find Tamari and I've scouted the area twice. He got up and activated his Byakugan and searched around, he shook his head.

"She's not here, Tenten." She's lost, great! He put a hand on my shoulder and we went to see Gaara.

"Gaara, we can't find Tamari." I said, taking the blame. He nodded.

"She's not here, they took her."

"Who," Neji asked.

"The Legions, they're the family that we are against, who want to become Kazekage, her being the oldest child and daughter of the Kazekage makes her the one in charge of the country, so whoever marries her will become Kazekage, since she can't take it over. He's been trying to marry her for years; we need to stop before she's married."

"This is serious." Tenten jumped into a tree. "Neji guard Kankuro and Gaara, I'm going after Tamari, that's an order." Neji smirked knowing that he'd be in trouble if he disobeyed, so he obeyed and protected. He was, however; worried. Tenten had been kidnapped, and Tenten had to handle this alone.

_Flashback Over _

Order was the last word I said to him, I wish it was you. I wish I would have said 'I love you.'

I tried to send a mental message to Neji.

"Neji, Good-bye, I love you."

∆ (Camp) ∆ 

"Neji, Good-bye, I love you." Neji heard something in his mind, it was Tenten. She needs help, she's going to die. He needed to help her, he was moving as fast as he could, speed wasn't his specialty; well speed filled attacks were but not agility. He was quite slow compared to his fiancée.

'I need to move faster but I can't go faster, I'm sending all my chakra to my feet and moving as fast as I can, I pushing as fast as I can. If I push myself any faster I'll run out of chakra and will be unable to fight.' He stopped when he reached his city and collapsed to his feet. He used his normal speed to run to the building. 'Lee or Gai would be helpful at this moment.'

'I need to get close enough that I can transport to the city; I think this should be good.' He stopped and did some signs and landed himself in the inner city.

∆ (Michael's Room) ∆ 

Tenten was tied to the bed and not comfortable at all, her hands and feet were tied to the bed with chains and her hands were beginning to bleed, and she was suspended above the actual bed. She knew what would happen when he came in.

The door opened which she could hear but she hoped it wasn't him but he couldn't tell she was blind. "Who are you?" She asked.

"You're blind?" He asked smirking, which she couldn't see.

"Yes, I've been for a while now." She answered smartly.

"So that's why I caught you because you could see me coming up on you, right?" She shook her head.

"I saw you coming; I thought I could make it. I couldn't simply. I mean I did hit all your points' accurately without seeing, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, so your fiancé must be a ninja as well?" She nodded and smiled.

"He and I are the top two ninjas in our ranks. I'm the top female besides my hokage of course, and he's the top male ninja."

"His name?"

"Hyuuga Neji," He gasped and she smiled. "You've heard of him, good." She said.

"I don't care, it's not like he's coming, and you did tell that girl as an order not to send anyone to save you; like anyone will stop us." She nodded sadly wiping the smile of her face.

He took of his big jacket and threw it to the other side of the bed. She heard something hit the wall, she didn't know what it was but when she felt something close to her arm breathing on she scared and struggled but with no avail she couldn't move.

He ran examining her arms and legs, her chest and her face. "You're a pretty girl, you know that? Your eyes tell me a lot about you."

"What do they say?"

"They look like those of a sad puppy dog, caring, caring, gentle, kind; not those traits of a ninja. Those more of a kunoichi, you are one correct?"

"Yes,"

"You're the one who stole the child aren't you?"

"Huh, what child?"

"Two teenagers one a girl who matches your description and the other they found to be Hyuuga Neji stole the child of the Kazekage, which caused the war when he was killed a night later. The person he was with was a girl, one who he described to be very talented, smart, skilled, beautiful and very convincing with her stories. A true kunoichi; it's a shame Konoha will have to kill one of its top kunoichi, huh?" He asked.

"I really don't remember that mission, I was in the hospital for the last few months, and I don't remember where I was." She answered sadly.

"You must have been hurt on the mission and it sent you to the hospital." He said pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the floor.

He took out a kunai and cut the large jacket she was wearing right off of her. She was scared, and uncomfortable. She really wished she couldn't feel anything, hear anything or sense anything. She wished truly to be dead.

∆ (City) ∆ 

Neji ran through the street into the castle fighting of hundreds of many guards and others from the city fought him but he used the technique, 80 trigrams: 64 palms. This is the hardest technique he had learned with Tenten and he now could use it to defend her.

He ran up the stars fought off more guards and finally all the guards were down, hospitalized, paralyzed, and some died. He saw a large room and hoped that was not where Tenten and burst into the room and he saw a man jump out of the window and run away.

He walked over to a seemingly lifeless figure that he knew as well as he knew himself. He looked away. "Who's here?" Neji was confused, did she not know it was him.

"It's Neji." He announced. She closed her eyes and looked away in shame. He saw her face which tears rolled out of her face silently. He really didn't want to see this site, not now. Maybe in many years after he was married but not now, not on a mission, not with her crying and tied up.

He took a kunai that lie on the floor and cut the roped that held her on the bed. She curled up into a ball and cried. He wanted to look away, and excuse himself but he knew that he couldn't leave her, not for awhile, 'til she was ready.

He didn't know what to do. He was lost as to what to do. What would you have done? Your fiancée was rapped by the evil dictator of Sunagakure. She was tied to a bed and all that she had on her was her undergarments. He suspected that he had just come in time or it could have been worst but from the way Tenten was acting, he thought otherwise.

He grabbed a blanket off the floor and wrapped Tenten in. He had her sit up and he sat next to her on the bed. She lunged at him and he smiled wrapping his arms around the girl. "**It's okay Tenten, its okay**. You're safe now, no one will hurt you, no one will. It's okay." Neji whispered to her as she tears continually went down her face. She remembered someone else saying something like that to her.

"Neji," Was all she said. It was a statement that made her feel secure. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Tenten. It's **not your fault**, it's his. These wrong people, he's at least 3 probably four years older than you. He was evil; it's not your fault. You'll be okay, I promise."

She shook her head. "I don't… think I will." He frowned at the girl's sadness. He walked to the dresser and saw a pair of pants and a normal netted ninja shirt and he took off his extra jacket and handed these things to Tenten.

"Are you **blind**?"

"For 6 hours, yes,"

"How,"

"I wanted to **save myself from internal torment**; I didn't want to see in Neji. I just couldn't see myself being tortured; it was too much to bear." She said leaning to Neji. He understood it was why he blinded himself, to escape from the pain of seeing the truth with his eyes as well.

"I understand can you put those on please?" He asked so he would be able to easier help Tenten. He felt extremely holding a girl who was practically naked in his arms with only a blanket wrapped around her.

She slipped them on and looked toward the ground and was still sad. She was defiled in her own eyes. She was still pure but defiled none the less. She would have been seen by many as disgraceful, she knew it and she cried more. He sat there on the bed and held his fiancée's body in his arms as she sat on her knees crying in his shoulder.

"I'm disgraceful, aren't I? I'm displeasing and I've been defiled and I'm impure." He started laughing that he tried to stop. She just looked up at him, she knew where he was without her eyes and she looked as though his laughter meant he agreed. She looked down again.

He put his finger under her chin and lifted it up to his level. "Never say that about you again Tenten, I mean it. Or I'll have to hurt you. Promise me that."

"But…" He looked at her very forceful but forgetting she was blind.

"No, I want you to promise me. It happens to kunoichi. Your fine, you were saved and nothing happened, right?" She nodded, which he was extremely happy about. He knew that if she was pregnant or defiled, she'd be killed since she wasn't a licensed Kunoichi yet and they were allowed to if it happened accidentally on a mission. You were married at 16 and most started being a kunoichi so they had support of a husband if they were. It happened many times, to kunoichi that's why they needed the test.

"But…"

"Tenten, you're just a pure and divine as you were when we left for the mission. I promise you that Tsunade won't kill you, neither will the people. I won't let them for one thing. Nothing happens; there is nothing they can accuse you of."

"I just feel so horrible." She said being depressed again.

"I'm sure that it's a horrible feeling to be in that position without any control over your life. I can see how you feel in your eyes, and I can read your senses with my Byakugan. You fear rejection, that you'll be killed, that you aren't acceptable, that you're defiled, impure and disgraceful. But what surprises me is the fact that you're afraid that I'd leave you." She looked down again. He hugged her close to himself.

"I am not up to your standards Neji, I couldn't defend myself, I lost and if it wasn't for you then…" He kissed her and then as he finished he held her.

"I **don't care** Tenten, **I love you**. You know what; **even if you were pregnant I wouldn't have left you.**"

"Huh… but," Was all she said.

"I love you Tenten, no matter who breaks you. I'll be here to **piece you back together** and **take care of you**. It's my job as your friend and as your future husband. I will **never leave you alone **especially when you need me. You understand?" She nodded and she was crying but this time he saw that she was happy.

He took his hand and put them on her cheeks and they kissed for a while and she was now breathing hard and he was calmly sitting with his arms crossed and she was resting gently in his chest and thinking about what he had said earlier. It's okay Tenten, its okay. You're safe now, no one will hurt you, no one will. It's okay."

She remembered someone in the past saying that.

_Flashback _

"I can't believe that this happened!" A young girl around the age of 15 said holding a child said.

"It's going to be over soon." A man said smiling evilly in the background.

"It wasn't my fault it's the mission that I was sent on, it was an ambush that happened. I couldn't defend myself and I was away from my teammates, I was kidnapped and rapped." The girl said scared holding a baby in her arms.

"I don't care, there were a lot of things you shouldn't have done during that mission, you should have brought support but no, you were stupid because it was your kunoichi mission. I'll handle it on my own you thought, that's what you get. That child has to die." The child began to cry.

"No, don't hurt her. She deserves to live."

"If you would have decided to get married you would have been safe, when your 16 and married you could have been a kunoichi and would have been safe but you didn't. The one you loved one except you know, you witch. Bye." He shot the girl and walked off.

The girl screamed and fell to the ground holding the child next to herself. "It's okay heaven's point, its okay. You're safe now, no one will hurt you, no one will. It's okay." The girl walked to her house and crawled bleeding to a scroll that was used for holding kunai and shuriken and wrote on it. "Protect her; her name shall be Heaven's Point."

A man ran up to her and picked the dying girl off the ground and healed her and ran off with the dying girl and went away leaving the baby on the floor with the scroll.

_Flashback Over_

It was her mother. That's where she got the scroll, her name and her talent. Her pinpoint accuracy was a gift from Heaven and her pinpoint accuracy came from her name and what her mom left. That must have been the man her mom loved who ran off with her to save her.

Neji looked at her smiling face and she was super happy snuggling in his chest. He couldn't believe that she doubt his love of her. Hadn't she done more than that for him? Nothing happened so what could he have against her, all she needed was the security and that's where he came in.

"Don't worry Tenten; I know you'll be okay. You have nothing to fear no matter what." He answered.

**He** knew know that **since she had his support** she would continue on with her life, with loving people, without fear, with heart and caring. He would be there for her for the rest of the way. He wouldn't let her give up on her life, her dreams because she couldn't. She had no reason to.

He picked up Tenten and carried her to the nearest hotel and left her in the bed and he sat next to her because she wouldn't let go of him, he smiled with the girl resting on his lap. He was fine with this. He was surprised that she'd be trusting toward guys. From what Hinata and Sakura said about the patients that had been rapped came in they didn't want anyone to touch them, they were lost and hated all people.

**Tenten was very affectionate toward him**. She was **protected and happy** with me, she had shown **no signs of being afraid**. She was **totally back to normal** and she was **just more comfortable with him; if not more than normal** than any other day.

The Reasons Why… She Continued On.

1. Tenten needed to be reassured she was okay.

2. It wasn't her fault.

3. She became temporarily blind for 6 hours.

4. She did it to save herself from internal torment.

5. Didn't care about the wrongs done to her; she could be pregnant and he wouldn't leave her.

6. He pieced her back together.

7. He took care of her.

8. He'd never leave her alone again.

9. He was there.

10. His support.

11. She was still very affectionate toward him.

12. She was protected and happy.

13. She had no signs of being afraid.

14. She was back to normal.

15. She was more comfortable with him; if not more than normal.

16. She was okay.


	12. The Mission Isn't Over but Would Be Soon

12: Their Mission Wasn't Over but Would Soon Be

∆ (Next Day) ∆ (Neji)

I woke up to see Tenten sitting in the windowsill. "Morning Tenten," I said she turned around and I smiled. She smiled as well I was glad she was happy.

"Neji, thank you," She said giving me the most sincere smile I had ever seen, not only from her but anyone in my life.

"Can you see yet?" She nodded and walked over to him.

"I owe you so much." She said smiling.

"Just promise me you won't run off again when you aren't sure what's going on and you could endanger yourself in anyway." Neji said.

"You know that that's hard since I have to do things for the better of the mission."

"No offense but I'm not going to let you lead very many missions yourself."

"Why?"

"Because you jump to do things to quickly, run of leaving me to guard Gaara and Kankuro; you could have been killed, it could have been a trap, who knows what could have happened?"

In this instant, she would usually say that it turned out fine in the end didn't it. But she couldn't say that; she had almost been rapped because of her mistake. If she would have defended those two first and both she and Neji had been there, nothing at all would have happened. Also, Tamari returning on her own, that endangered the mission. She messed up but it was still not over yet, she had to continue on.

"I missed up; this mission is not going to be completed."

"Why not,"

"What can I do there is still a war going on out there; how do I stop it?" She asked.

"You'll find a way, I know it." He said leaning against the wall next to her.

"It's so hard; someone in Gaara's family has to do it. Kankuro refuses; they won't accept a female as Kazekage without a husband which she would never agree to, what do we do?"

"What about Gaara?" Neji asked.

"No offense Neji but they see Gaara as a demon who wants to kill them, and that's partially true." Tenten said.

"Yes but let's just talk it over with Gaara."

She jumped up and jumped out the open window but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. "That isn't very smart Tenten, one, you have no weapons, two, all people are our enemies here, three, were outsiders." He handed Tenten her other scroll of weapons and then a few shuriken and a dozen kunai. She kissed his cheek and pulled him out the window they ran side by side from roof to roof into the forest where Neji transported them to the spot they left the Sabaku Trio.

"There you guys are. it's been almost a day since you left. What happened while I we were here?" Tamari asked Neji and Tenten.

"We don't wish to talk about it." Neji said being protective of the saddened Tenten.

"I see, well should we continue on as planned?" Gaara asked.

"Of course we will this is a mission that must be completed, no matter what; it's the **reward that is quite important**." Neji said thinking about how important this mission was to Tenten.

"Okay, let's go, everything is packed up." Kankuro said.

"Then let's set off." Neji said still having his arm wrapped around Tenten's waist protectively.

They traveled for hours until they reached the internal city. "It's those traitors from before!" Yelled a man, Tenten took a step forward but she was wobbling, and Neji was worried, she was having a flashback, but fighting it.

"Attack," yelled another man.

"Don't move." Tenten yelled the man stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Tenten Hyuuga Hoshi," She recited exactly in full.

"You're here to regain the peace," the man ran over to her and bowed down, many did as he did and soon the whole city was bowing to her.

"So what do you need?" She asked.

"You have brought the peace with you; we want you to lead us." Tenten jumped but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Neji. He nodded.

"Okay I accept taking over as Kazekage until I appoint a new one, but only until then, understand?" She said.

"Yes**, the peace wasn't brought until you came**." He said dancing around.

"Also, you are not to bother, Gaara or his sister, Tamari or his brother, Kankuro; understand?" She commanded.

"Yes mam, we will guide you to the Kazekage's house and office." He said walking and Neji secured his arms making her relax and follow behind him.

∆ (Kazekage House) ∆

"Okay, this is the master bedroom; this is where you two will sleep." The man pointed into a large fancy room.

"Where are Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro?" Tenten asked.

"And are they safe?" Neji asked.

"Gaara, Tamari and Kankuro are all located down the hall and completely safe, so you have no need to worry." He said leaving.

"Thanks, good-night," Tenten said to the man and sat down on the bed.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it Tenten?" Neji asked. She knew she wouldn't ever be allowed to lie again, at least not when it was Neji.

"This city scares me so much, I have a sense that horrible thing happened to me because of the accident with Gaara." 'Accident…ha. You did that completely on purpose.' He thought.

"Yeah, but relax; you're fine, and on a mission you're alright?" He said holding her girl in his arms. He positioned himself resting against the back of the bed and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest resting, he wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

"Thank you Neji,"

"It's nothing, I love you and if you need to be protected is it not my job to be the one to protect you that is the mission correct?" She nodded and kissed him causing him to be flustered.

"The mission doesn't include anything intimate, you know that. This is completely out of pure kindness of your heart."

"Yes it is, I love you and I'd do anything for you, this is but something small." He said smiling and putting her to rest in his arms.

"Can I ask you something Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Of course Neji," She replied.

"Hinata-sama has told me many times that I deny my feelings for people." He paused.

"Which you do, on most occasions,"

"And it upset most people; they say that I really don't care about them which I do. They get angry at me and usually don't talk to be. I've treated you like you were just a person, not even a friend at most times; why do you like me?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "That is the easiest question you've ever asked me, because I know what you have to do to be a ninja, I can read your emotions and I know how you conduct yourself."

"So you don't care if I don't show emotions to you all the time."

"I would like you to show them to me but I understand you, so it's okay." She said. "I except you and understand you; so whatever you do it's fine with me."

"Okay, now let's get some sleep you have a long day of decisions ahead of you." He said.

"Thanks Neji, thanks for everything." Tenten said resting her head against his chest. 'I feel so safe and protect and tranquil being here in his arms, resting on him. He's so warm and inviting. I enjoy sitting next to him and being so happy.'

She fell asleep in his arms and he just looked at her. 'How could I not love her?' He thought. 'She's so beautiful, gently, sweet and kind hearted. She's everything I'd want in any girl especially my fiancée and a friend. She's amazing and so talented. She's so happy.'

∞ **(Dream) ∞**

"Tenten, you and your husband are required to take over for the Hokage for two weeks; is that a possibility for you two?" A man who she guessed was a ninja asked her.

"Sure, it's no problem; I'll go get Neji." She said. He nodded and she ran to a large house in the middle of the city and opened and ran up to a large gym.

"Hey Tenten, what did Miki need?" Neji asked working with a punching bag.

"He needs us to cover for the hokage for two weeks, the details aren't sure but they need our services." Neji sighed and walked over to her.

"I guess it wouldn't be a very good service if we turned down such a major job, would it?"

"No, we need to help anyone who asks for us. That's what pays the bills, right?" She answered.

"That and our Class S Rank missions, right?" He asked smiling.

"Yep, so take anything you'll need for the next two weeks." She advised.

"Thanks Tenten, see you there." Neji said kissing his wife on the lips and walking out the door with her stuff to go finish the paperwork for their stay there.

∞ **(Dream Over) ∞**

Tenten awoke and thought how great a life it would be if she was to live life like that. Just her and Neji; she'd be fine because they both seemed particularly busy with work and everything. They wouldn't really have a family other than each other but nothing about them, besides their physical appearance had changed.

Tenten got up and started on all the paperwork, and soon she was asked to go out into public and they'd ask a question, she'd answer. It was quite a bore.

"So what do you think will happen to those who fought?" A man in the crowd said.

"I don't very well plan to punish 230 thousand people. I do however from this day forward demand respect toward all people in this city in others, and there will be no excuse for not having this done." She commanded.

"Thank you for your kind mercy, Kazekage Tenten." The man said, Neji rolled his eyes, what kind of ruling were thy under if **mercy is being kind** to a mass percent of the people, it was quite sad, he thought.

"What time would you like dinners served?" A lady in a maid's uniform asked.

"Um, I plan on making myself, and Neji dinner and probably Gaara, Tamari and Kankuro food as well."

"Now, the Kazekage can't make food for herself, or for others; it's a rule." The same man in the crowd corrected her.

"Fine, we'll eat dinner at promptly 6 o'clock if it makes you people happy." Tenten said after a long sigh; **poor pathetic excuses for people **are what she meant.

"Your not enjoying leading anymore are you Tenten?" Neji said being extremely cruel.

"Don't make me hurt you, Neji."

"Someone looks tired," He said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "You feeling alright, you look a bit pale."

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just the weather here. It's really messing me up." She said.

"I hope that's all it is, because you've been a bit lacking in your defenses, and all around you're not doing very well."

"So basically, you're worried." Tenten easily summarized.

"Yes, I'm worried about my friend and fiancée." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "I want you to go to sleep, and I'll take care of everything for the rest of today, got it."

"You can't boss me around." She argued.

"Rules in leading a mission, when a member of your team finds you unable or unfitting to do your job, they can take over for health reasons," Neji quoted.

"You can't honestly whole heartedly say to anyone that you find me unable nor unfitting to do this, can you?" She asked.

"Yes I can, I see it very unfitting that you are going to do all the work as a Kazekage if suspect you are sick." Neji answered which surprised her.

"You can't do this to me Neji." She said angrily. "You just can't."

"I'm doing this because I can and am. You have to understand Tenten, I love you and I want you to be happy but not at the risk of your life." Neji held the upset Tenten and picked her off the ground and carried her bridal style into their room and set her on the bed.

"Neji?" She said.

"Yeah," He said smiling at her.

"This mission isn't over."

"Yeah, I know it isn't; **if it was then we could return home, happily.**" He answered.

He left her to rest so she fell asleep in the bed feeling quite lonely. After a while she awoke again sensing high chakra energy around her. Her first suspicion was Neji but she knew his very well, and this was not his. Neji's energy wouldn't have woken her up, his energy soothed her not caused her body to be alert.

She heard a knock at the door. "Come in," She yelled.

"It's me, Gaara; Neji asked someone to bring you dinner so here it is." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Gaara started to leave. "Gaara what would you say to becoming Kazekage?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know Tenten, the people they don't really like me."

"You aren't very fond of them yourself are you?" She answered him.

"Well just think about it, they listen and live on my every word so if I say your best for them, then you are, right?" He grinned and walked away.

"You're a smart girl Tenten, keep it that way." He answered scaring Tenten a bit but she ate the food and then relaxed. She had gotten the nerve to ask; now all she needed was his answer.

∆ **(Meeting Room) ∆**

"She wants me to be Kazekage." Gaara announced to his brother and sister.

"So isn't this what you've always wanted?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah Gaara, to rule our home land to destroy it for what it did to you and mom?" Tamari asked.

"No, not destroy. I want to make the place better; now that I couldn't take it over as an enemy of Konoha then them only safe way to go is to alliance with it; to better the city." Gaara argued.

"So you're being nice?" Kankuro asked.

"No, I'm not going to disrespect the **sacrifice Tenten gave** to us, she risked a lot for this city and she deserves for it to go right, no matter what; got that. Never, and I mean never mistake my agreement of equal terms and kindness, got that." He yelled.

"We got it Gaara, but what did she sacrifice for us?" Kankuro asked.

"She sacrificed something that none of still have to give up, she has a lot more to spar and give up than us, but it's still important that she sacrificed it for us, not her own nation, not even a true ally but us." Tamari said.

"Then you know what she gave up?" Kankuro asked Tamari.

"Of course I do, anyone with half a brain knows; right Gaara."

"Yeah, of course; that's how we see it. It's obvious." Gaara said to her.

"But I want to know how she could give up so much yet, I don't know what it is." Kankuro complained.

"We will not outright tell you Kankuro; even Tenten herself is denying it. Neji is just trying to accept this fact right now. Just make no mistake to trust her every judgment, and believe her in what she says; for she has done things that don't need to go mention to save us." Tamari explained.

"If you don't do everything you can to help her both of you; I'll kill you." Gaara threatened.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave it be, but I'll find out and put it up to your face that I know." He said.

"Whatever, if she tells you then she is an extremely different person than I have met." Gaara said.

"Her sacrifice was for us, and it would complete the mission." He answered to her.

"The mission isn't over until: **a Kazekage is in place, the papers are filed, the people are secure, sand is allied, the city has a stable ninja system and everything is well."**

"Well then we have to make them out of our city easier, what can we do to help everything through?" Kankuro asked.

"The only thing that would help is that Gaara accepts the place of Kazekage," Tamari said with a smirk.

"You want me to be the Kazekage, Tamari."

"I never said that, I just said was that was the only way to get them out of here." Tamari answered Gaara.

"Well then I'll accept it, and we can get them out of here."

"It's not that easy Gaara; they have a lot to do before they can leave." Kankuro said.

"I know but it's a start. We'd be one step closer to their mission being over." Gaara said.

"Then that's what we'll do so they can leave." Tamari decided.

"Fine, go bring them here." Gaara demanded.

"I'll get Tenten," Tamari volunteered.

"I'll get Neji," Kankuro said not happy about it.

The Reason Why… The Mission isn't over; but it soon will be:

Reward is quite important

the peace wasn't brought until they came

The people were dependent on them.

they aren't use to kindness

the people survived because of the Kazekage

the people were poor and pathetic

if it was over, they would be home and happy

Tenten sacrificed for it to be only closer to being over

To be it needs a Kazekage in place.

Needs the papers filed

needs the people secure

sand needs to allied with Konoha

needs stable ninja system

everything has to be well

A/N: Sorry it was late as I've said before, I had a football game on Saturday so this was put off, then I went shopping with one of my guy friends for an mp3 and I only got a tiny bit done lately as well as I had a fever and literally fell asleep at the computer.


	13. He thinks She's Crazy

**◊ (He Thinks She's Crazy) ◊**

Tenten was **trying to get to sleep **in their bedroom, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Neji, if it's you; you can come in." Neji walked in and decided that it would be best to knock regardless of the fact they were engaged and that he was sharing that particular room with her.

"I can't believe that you're still sitting in that bed, **usually doing nothing gets on your nerves **more than anything."

"Who said I was doing nothing?" She responded.

"I have eyes, as you've reminded me a few times." Neji responded to her.

"Yeah I know, but I was doing something of **extreme importance**, mind you." She responded.

"Like What?" He asked.

"I was **thinking about stuff**."

"Care to involve me in your 'thinking of stuff'?" Neji asked smirking.

"Sorry, I don't feel like it." Tenten responded, crossing her arms.

"You seem distressed; your heart is wavering in whatever the thoughts you're having." Neji said using his Byakugan to read her.

"Neji, what have I told you about that?" She reprimanded him. He smirked.

"I find that relationships have always gone better when the couple talks, so care to share?" Neji replied.

"I guess, but promise you won't laugh."

"I promise, Tenten." Neji said sitting next to her.

"I was thinking about the war, and how, **well it could be captured like, Marie**." She answered. (Marie was a girl that was captured during the civil war in Kazekage and when she was returned before they had arrived she was smothered to death in sand because she was pregnant with a child.)

"Deep," He said.

"Neji, be considerate." Tenten responded, reprimanding him.

"I am, but you have 0 chance of that happening." She raised and eye brow.

"Neji, please? Can you for a moment, go **back to being your old self** and tell me the truth." She begged him, about to cry.

"I guess you'd like me to be the same person if was before we were engaged, yes?" She nodded, with a small smile.

"As harsh as some think it may be, I need that **truthful reassurance**, if that was wrong, then I'd be crush. Every time, I asked you something you told me the harsh but truth. I need that; I've been **crushed enough by lies**."

"It's a **peace of mind** you have, correct?" She smiled and nodded.

"I don't want to be crushed, if it happens, and be angry at you. One thing I love about you is you never promise me something that you can't keep."

"I don't understand." He responded.

"Remember when we were at the tournament and I was severely injured and I wanted to give up on my dreams."

"Of course I did, I was worried to death."

"Not that anyone besides you would know." She answered.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж **

"Tenten isn't looking well, Neji."

"She'll be fine."

"But you aren't there all the time to hear what she's saying."

"What is she saying, Lee?"

"She wants to give up on becoming a kunoichi, and just live her life like others." That was all it was to send Neji off the deep end.

Neji burst into her hospital room. "Neji?" She answered surprised; as if he didn't visit her everyday, while she was asleep most days. He didn't want anyone know he cared that much, this was a secret between himself and Tenten's room and the lone nurse that roamed the hallways late at night.

"Tenten, what's wrong with you?"

"Um, I have a heart problem, and I can barely breath." She answered.

"No, Lee said you were contemplating becoming a ninja or not."

"Oh, that... Yeah, I have."

"Did Tamari happen to rattle your brain when she attacked you."

"Yes, but i don't that's what your talking about." She answered smartly.

"You are extremely talented as a Kunoichi, and don't think if won't fight you to prove my point that you aren't giving up."

"You don't understand?" She begged.

"No, what?"

"I'm afraid to be killed." She said.

"What, you've never been afraid before. We've trained in more dangerous classes then before. You and I have trained many times before."

"But I know that I've trained with you many times before what would have changed since we last trained?" Neji questioned.

Tenten looked at her bed. "Because, I know that you would never hurt me during our training; you'd stop when it got to bad. You've the strongest ninja around, and you'd never hurt anyone who's your friend, it's not like you. You would never hurt me, but they wouldn't."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I, I could die!" Tenten yelled back.

"You won't because no one is going to let you get hurt beyond what you can handle. And I promise that."

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж **

****

"So you're saying what?" Neji asked.

"I'm saying that no matter what, you make promises that you can keep. Most would promise in that instant; something like, 'I'll never let anything hurt you'."

"That would be ridiculous to promise."

"Exactly, you know that you couldn't keep a promise, and knowing how you hold promises as things of such important, I knew that I wouldn't have to worry. You promise to keep to your word which meant I trusted you to keep it because it was a **reasonable promise** and it would still protect me."

"Well that's what I do," Neji replied.

"I know, that's why I want you to tell me the truth, how many times do you think that will happen to me in my life Neji?" She asked.

"Honestly, I'd say maybe another time, two at the most." Tenten hugged him and smiled.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"You're weird, you know that?" She smiled.

"So is someone else I know, with special eyes to see everything, kind, considerate, protective, honest, and sweet. You know him?" Neji rolled his eyes but then nodded.

"Yeah, but why does me telling something that could be potentially hurtful, help you feel better."

"Because I know what to expect; if you said there was no chance at all in the world that it would happen to me again, and it did. I would be lost, scared and I'd go against you, saying that you lied to me. I don't want that to happen to me."

"I understand you don't want to be caught off guard."

"Exactly, I've been lied to so many times in my life, from people telling me lies so they wouldn't hurt; but the lies always hurt more than the truth."

"Like what?"

"Everyone said that my mom and dad went to the war, and they'd be back when they had solved all the problems; when I learned the truth, it hurt."

"What was the truth?" Neji asked.

"You mean after all this time, I've never told you."

"No, I just accepted that you didn't have parents."

"Oh, haven't you ever wondered?"

"Yes, a few times but if you're not willing to share this with me then I am willing to let you keep it to yourself." He responded. "I stopped asking after the first night we met, remember?"

"Yep, but I don't remember exactly what I said."

"To quote you: 'A girl is entitled to her secrets of her family, is she not? It was your choice to reveal you had no parents, and I choose not to share of my family. I mean no disrespect but I just can't.' Then you ran off, the only thing you ever admitted was you had none."

"Then I suppose I should to tell you; my mom was rapped during one of her missions. It was a kunoichi mission, so if she was rapped, she would be protected since she had a husband. But at that point she had chosen not to marry though she was in love with someone, my mom's love. She didn't want to marry; she thought that it would endanger him or her. But then a man tried killing her because of the law and the man who my mom loved saved her and left me here."

"That's horrible, Tenten. I see why it scares you so much." She nodded and snuggled herself into Neji's chest.

'She is so strong, diligent, and talented but when it comes to emotional matters she's as weak and feeble as a child. So innocent and scared; it truly is my job to protect her from being hurt. I have to; I am her fiancé after all. **She is a bit crazy; she finds comfort in a horribly honest truth**.'

"I just don't want to be **hurt or lied to **ever again. It hurts so much, Neji. That's why you have to help me."

"I will, don't even think twice that I won't."

"I know you will, I don't doubt you; and I never will."

"That's good, so you feel like leaving this room, because you have a speech to the people today." She sighed and nodded.

"I have to?"

"Yeah, and you have three visitors outside."

"How long have they been there?" She asked.

"A good fifteen... seconds." She sighed and walked to the door.

"Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro, let's go to the meeting hall." They nodded and left following carefully behind her was Neji, who was being his normal protective self by watching her every movement, and every turn and had surveyed the entire castle for safety purposes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm accepting your idea to be Kazekage." Gaara announced.

"Okay, **then you are; I'll announce it at the speech today**." Gaara looked token back by her subtleness. He expected her to say something like, 'well after I set up the government, fill out forms, and talk to the council then we'll see if we can set it up'. No, she had just said okay practically.

"Are you serious, you can just hand over the country to Gaara like that?" Tamari asked surprised.

"The people practically worship me; they just want the civil war to stop, peace, no deaths, a stable government and happiness. Can you give that to them Gaara?" She asked.

"I can do my best, but I think springing this on them isn't the smartest idea." He said.

"Well let's see what I can do to help them better like you." She said smiling.

"I don't like the sound of this."

"**You don't have to like it, just agree to it**." Gaara sighed and nodded.

**¤ (After 2 Hours Later) ¤**** ∆ (The Stage in the Sand Village) ∆ **

****

"Hello people of Sunagakure, I'm Tenten Hoshi Hyuuga and I'd like to announce who I have found to replace me, in my return to Konohagakure."

"Who is it?" A man asked.

"Gaara Sabaku, son of your previous Kazekage."

"What, you can't be serious, can you?" A man asked.

"But my liege, you have always treated us with the utmost respect and honor and you have always done what's best for us, what has changed you?" A women asked.

"What has changed me isn't the question; how will I change you is a better one?" Tenten replied.

"Then how will you?" The man asked.

"Gaara knows this village better than I do, he grew up here. He's someone who knows everything about this village's history, about how to keep it best going, he knows how to run a country. He is one who is solid minded; he knows and will do what's best. Like you said, I've always done what's best for you, why would I change now?" Tenten replied.

"I don't know; has he possessed you?" The man asked. She sighed, stupid people.

"No, you have to see, I'm only put in here to keep the peace, the honor and to alliance Sunagakure with Konoha. I am doing this for the better protection, and defense of you."

"So you'll be able to defend us when ever we need you to?" The same women asked. She nodded.

"Konoha isn't considerably that far, we have many ninja that would be stationed here that have contact with Konoha as well as Neji and I. You will be with someone who knows your village much better than I and someone who knows how to run it, can't you give him a chance?"** She's begging Gaara's enemies to except him**, definitely crazy ideas were flowing through her head.

"Will he save us?" The women asked.

"Gaara, why don't you take this over?" I said to him who was sitting behind me in a chair.

He nodded. "I promise to take over and better the country that I represent, I will do this by improving our ninja forces and through our alliance with Konoha. Konoha has accepted that we need help, and though we are weak and feeble do you seem then try to take us down further, now they are trying to rebuild us. Who would be willing to alliance with a broken nation?" Gaara asked. No one replied.

"I think we should accept him." The woman said to the crowd.

"I agree, he makes great points and as Tenten has told us, he is best for us. We have trusted her before, why not now?" The man asked.

"So will you allow me to follow in my father's steps, and rule?" Gaara asked.

"Sure, very well." The man leader said.

"Elders?" Gaara asked.

"We accept, Ms. Hoshi's idea to put you in her place." One of the elders said.

"Then it is settled, Ms. Hoshi's replacement should be Gaara Sabaku." Another elder said.

"Hail Kazekage, Gaara," Gaara bowed to the people and stepped off.

**∆ (Afterwards, at acceptance dinner) ∆ **

"It's weird," Kankuro said.

"What's weird?" Tamari asked.

"Gaara is," Kankuro replied.

"What about me?" Gaara questioned.

"You being Kazekage and all," Kankuro replied.

"What's so strange about that?" Gaara questioned.

"Did you always swear to destroy Sunagakure? That's what you always said." Kankuro reminded him.

"Yeah, you did say that because of the incident with mom." Tamari reminded him.

"I feel it's wrong to take out the mistake of your father and Kazekage on the entire village." Neji added in.

"True, you should only have negative thoughts against your father, not the village." I said.

"Well, the elders decided it as well. Also, I was little then and didn't understand. I sought to understand, now that I do, I accept it." Gaara said. "I wish to protect it that is why I was fused with him, and why my mom died. I don't want to make her die in vain."

"Glad to hear it," Tamari said.

"I'm glad that everything is falling in order," Tenten added, happily.

"When are you leaving?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know, hopefully soon. I just have paperwork to finish." Tenten added.

"So you accepted it after it was talked about, why is that?" Neji questioned.

"I felt that someone had sacrificed enough for someone outside of her people; and I should seek to improve it since I'm one of them."

"that's good, I'm glad." Tenten said.

"I am as well."

The Reason Why… He Thinks She's Crazy

1. She's trying to sleep, during the middle of the day.

2. Usually doing nothing gets on her nerves.

3. Thinking of stuff is classified as something of extreme importance

4. She fears being captured like Marie

5. She wants him to be his old self

6. She needs truthful reassurance

7. She's been crushed by enough lies

8. She has a peace of mind from being told reasonable truth

9. She needs to be told reasonable promises

10. She accepts and makes plans in a moments time

11. Her philosophy is 'you have to like it, just agree to it.'

She begs Gaara's enemies to accept him.


	14. She's Feeling Many Things

14: She is feeling Many Things.

(VP: Tenten) We're **sitting on the couch **in my living room and Neji is meditating while I'm resting on his shoulder while reading, the quite tranquility is a huge change for two weeks ago when we were on the mission. **We're off because of the damage Neji and I took during the mission**. It was to be expected that they give you time off because you need time to heal but without missions and Tsunade saying we're not in the shape to even practice what were we to do. It's annoying that **we can't do anything. **

"Tenten what do you want to do today?" He asked me opening one his eyes to look at me.

"I'm not sure, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I **don't have plans**; I would have figured she'd at least allow us to train, right?" I nodded.

"I want to but we **need to heal**." I said sadly.

"Why don't we go walk about the complex, **view the gardens** and such?" He asked.

"That seems calming, I'm sure I could find an herb to take care of some of those scars of yours." He sighed and shrugged.

"I'm sure Hinata could tell you if there's one, we'll stop by and **see how she's doing**."

"That would be good too." I said smiling.

We arrived at the gardens and he sat on a bench as he watched me **wonder about the Hyuuga Gardens** **and smell all the beautiful scents**. Most would tell you if they only saw my matches now a-days that I'm a tomboy-fighting machine. However, Neji would argue with you all the way. If it's not for a purpose I won't fight, unless I'm training but then again, I only train with the best, Neji.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked. I turned around and nodded.

"It's **beautiful here, and quite relaxing**, don't you agree."

"Many times when I was growing up, and I suffered a defeat or felt weak, I'd come here. It gave me a sense that I could become stronger if I focused on it. It reminded me of my mother."

"You knew her?" I asked.

"Somehow, amazingly, Byakugan remember everything. Things my mind doesn't even remember, pictures like clips of a movies I don't remember what they were about, people who I can't remember but I see faces." He said as if it was a curse.

"You make it seem like a curse upon." He looked up at me. I got close to him and knelt down from my standing posture to meet his eye level. "If you remember a face it's better than nothing at all. It means that if you ever got amnesia, you'd see the people and be able to know if they were friends or foes, unlike anyone else outside of this area. It's a gift, not a curse." I **grabbed his face and brought it to mine and kissed his lips. **

"What was that for?" He asked confused.

I bounced backwards and bent down at my waist to meet my eyes to his. I smiled at him, which surprised him compared to the side he had be seeing of me the last couple of days. "Because as your fiancée, I can." I said turning around and smiling while walking in the garden and smelling the flowers.

"You happy is almost as scary as you angry." He said. I turned around and laughed.

"Thanks, I guess."

"But I prefer you happy; it's calming to know you're happy."

"Are you happy?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "Come on Neji, you never seem to be happy but are you?" I asked.

"I guess I'm glad that you're happy but happy isn't really my thing Tenten." I sighed and sat down next to him. "You've very calm centered."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" He asked.

"No, but it would be good if you were happier." I said. "It's annoying that you're not happy sometimes, but now that I can read you like you can read me with those eyes of yours, I know how you feel so it's not as annoying as it use to be."

"It used to be annoying?"

"Very, I mean you never said anything and if you did it was usually very little and usually had something to do with me not being good enough." I said as if **reliving old moments.** "I felt as though you despised or that you had a mental problem where you were always depressed. It's hard to be happy if you're depressed. You know?"

"Not really because you're almost never depressed unless I am," He said.

"See you should be happy all the time," He laughed and smiled at my child-like wonder at how I thought we should be happy all the time. "See how easy that was, if you were like that more of the time we'd enjoy everything much more. You don't have to be happy all the time but a lot more would do you some good." I said happily. He started laughing.

"I'll try and remember that Tenten." I laid my head down on his shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"Compliments are usually saved for unique things like the way someone dresses and such, like the actual person but when people compliment eyes it isn't something that unique, eyes come in only 4 colors: Blue, Brown, Black, Green and the kekkei genkai colors of Lilac and Red. Right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"I'm contemplating whether to compliment your eyes?" He looked like he was mentally smacking himself and I was laughing for sure.

"Do whatever you want," He said.

"Fine," I looked into his eyes, "Neji your eyes are very pretty." I said and he closed his closed them hard, we both started laughing hysterically and then someone came near us, obviously a Hyuuga.

"What's so funny, my young couple?" Hiashi asked us.

"I said Neji's eyes were pretty." We broke out into laughter again. He didn't get how it was so funny.

"Why is this so funny?" He asked.

"Because everyone in his clan has the same eyes and girls aren't supposed to call guy's eyes pretty," I said laughing more as Neji held me and watched as I laughed continually for a while.

"You're crazy and random, you know that Tenten?" He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah but I'm serious, you have very pretty eyes." We continued to laugh some more.

"Youth, it's so wonderful." Hiashi said walking off.

After Hiashi was out of ear's length, I laughed again. "He sounds like sensei-Gai." I said laughing. Neji nodded and smiled.

¤(Dinner Later that Night)¤

"You get sillier every minute today Tenten," I smiled which he couldn't see because I had blindfolded him.

"I enjoyed blindfolding you." I said.

"You do know if I wanted to I could see through them." I laughed at my own ignorant stupidity.

"I know but I wouldn't recommend it because I'm surprising you and that would ruin the surprise." He sighed; he knew I was right he wouldn't use his Byakugan here.

"So what's the big surprise?" He asked.

"Do you think I blindfolded you for nothing, I want to surprise you."

"Blindfolding me was for nothing Tenten, I could see if I wanted to anyway."

"Yeah but I know you wouldn't so just play along, alright?" I said.

"Fine, are you done yet?"

"Almost," I replied as I helped him to his seat. "Okay, you can take your blindfold off." He just sat there blinking; he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You made this?" He asked.

"Yep, all of it."

"I leave you for 10 minutes to escort Hinata back from her team's practice and you make dinner for us?" I nodded. "That's pretty impressive, and very nice of you Tenten."

"You're welcome." I said.

"Thanks," He said. I was super glad that I had decided to make dinner because I was trying to tell or ask him something, I'm not sure which way it would turn out.

"So Tenten, you're kunoichi exam is coming up tomorrow is it?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah it's tomorrow, so **I won't get to see you tomorrow**, huh?" I said kind of upset.

"You'll be fine, just do your best, understood." I nodded. "I know you will, you have no worries." I was happy he was confident in my abilities.

"What do you think I'll score?" I asked.

"Out of a possible how many?" He asked back.

"100," I said as if it was common knowledge.

"100," He said without a doubt or second to think about it, it came natural to him. "You have 100 accuracy, your speed and agility are beyond any score they've made, you can deceive any eye, and even mine at times, you are extremely talented on all levels, and you'll do fine." He said. "Are we going to eat or not?" He asked.

"Okay, let's eat." I said picking into the food as I watched Neji eat, he was a conservative eater, and he only took a little then a little more instead of taking a lot then eating what he can.

"You seem bothered," He said.

"I'm thinking." I responded staring back at my food.

"Whatever you are thinking about is bothering you constantly." He repeated.

"Yeah it is but I'd rather not share it with you currently, I don't feel like it." She said playing with her food.

"Whatever but you might want to before you kill yourself from thinking to solidly," He repeated. "As I said, I like it better when you're happy."

"I can't be happy!" I yelled and smacked my head on the table, I knew he cringed at this.

"Okay that it's it!" He said about to activate his Byakugan.

"No, don't, please." I said begging him not to bother me and let me be.

"Then I insist you share with me your worries." He said.

"It's nothing Neji, shouldn't we finish eating." He nodded and we did and he said not another word of it after that. He escorted me hope and returned to the compound and who knows what he did after that, probably meditated or slept which ever he felt like doing.

¤(Morning)¤

I arose and prepared myself with everything I'd need for my exam today. It was quite similar to the Chuunin Exams except with a lot more stuff. I arrived at the compound grounds where Neji was awaiting me, he wanted to come to the exams.

"Neji-san," Hiashi called from behind us.

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama," Neji replied respectfully.

"I would like Hinata to join you at the **Kunoichi Exams** to watch and see what real female ninja are, understood." Neji nodded and Hinata quietly followed behind us. I suspected that Neji wouldn't say anything of her but I would.

"Your dad is way too hard on you Hinata. I've seen your technique. It's superb. I'm mean I've trained with Neji everyday for years and I know his technique perfectly; I could perform it myself if I had Byakugan. The point is, for a year difference you're quite good, similar start and finish but the center stuff has the same effect with an individual style to it. You're quite good." I said smiling at her. She needed a confidence boost.

"Thank you, Tenten-nee-san." She said. I laughed.

"Tenten's fine Hinata, but I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing this exam, it's all girls who are top competitors in their class, any age, level and all for different reasons are going." I said happily.

"Why do you fight?" She asked. I turned around.

"I don't know why, likely because since my mom didn't do it, she was in trouble and killed. I won't make the same mistake. In addition, because it's my job as Neji's wife to defend him and help him through his life and I can only join a Jounin rank male on a mission as a kunoichi wife of his. I can't defend him if I don't do this."

"So you do it to protect Neji-nii-san?" She asked.

"I guess I do, I never saw it like that. That's a deep question, I'm sure that'll be on the written exam, thanks for helping me Hinata." I said happily.

I was walking and then a girl ran at us. Neji jumped in front of me and defended and then he was on the ground screaming in pain and that was all I remember. I did 16 seals and jumped in front of him. "16 seals of seal defending and resealing!" I yelled. The person ran off and I fell to my knees. I couldn't sense Neji's heartbeat or pulse. I picked him up and ran to the hospital with Hinata behind me.

∆(Hospital)∆ 

"**Emergency** help!" I said. They ran to me and took Neji's body into a room and I had to stay out for a while.

"Come on in," they said a while after. "What happened to him?" They asked.

"Someone activated his seal," I said with tears in my eyes, I wiped them and sat at his bedside. I ran my hand on the side of his face and put my arms around the back of his head and untied his headband and his wrapping and closed my eyes quick. It looked like someone had cut the seal into his head with a knife and left it to bleed. I realized that the headband and wraps were covered in his blood.

They sent me out of the room and I sat with Hinata who was crying saying he was defending them and it was there fault and I couldn't argue. I cried louder, I couldn't save him in time.

"Ms, you can't come in here if you're not related to him."

"I'm his fiancé and this is his cousin; check your records, Hoshi Tenten and Hyuuga Hinata." They nodded and we were aloud in.

**"He's going to die.**" The doctor said. "That seal had sealed his entire body up and he's lost his brain cells, almost all of them, but it seems that his Byakugan is fine, there was a seal repercussion put on him in time. Which was it?" I looked at him and nodded.

"I did." I said calmly.

"You might have saved him from the repercussion of losing his blood-line but everything else is gone. There's no way that he could come back to himself, it's impossible." I fell onto his body and cried. "I'm sorry there isn't a way that would could help his brain and mind they're gone."

"Neji's gone?" Hinata asked. We burst out into tears and then Hinata ran out of the hospital to tell her father maybe he could but the news was nothing. It was made irreversible.

I think I died when he lost his mind. I ran my hand on the side of face. His body's here but what's the point if his mind isn't here. Maybe… there was something I could do. I returned the Hyuuga Complex and I was welcomed by so many because of Neji that they felt bad for me. They weren't officially my family but they were like my family. They were the closest thing I have had in so long.

I walked into Hiashi's office. "Tenten, what is it that you need?"

"The Sealing Jutsu," I said.

"What do you need with it?" He asked.

"I plan to reverse it and recreate his mind from scratch." His eyes were wide with what I had just said.

"That's impossible; you can't reverse a curse seal. You also can't re-create a mind." I sighed.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to try, I'm going to try if it kills me. So can you hand it over?" I asked.

"It will just hurt him, not help him." He said but he taught it to me with out a second thought. I studied straight through a week and I created a recurrence in the seal, a recurrence that could be altered to where it could recreate brain cells but it was advanced. So, I studied hard and realized that I'd have to copy my mind and alter a few concepts and recreate the lost brain cells and try to visualize so many concepts that I had learned while in his body for that short time. I used Ino's mind transfer jutsu and prepared to retrieve as many of his memories as I could.

There was a knock at the door while I was studying. "Excuse me Ms. Tenten Hoshi?" They asked.

"We heard about your incident that caused you to miss the exams, we're allowing you to take it again if you want to, in a few days." I shook my head.

"I'm a wife first, then a kunoichi always. Neji is dying and I have only a few more days before his mind and brain die then I can't bring them back so I can't, sorry. I know I'll have to wait but I don't care. Neji comes first always." I said.

"Alright," The lady said walking off. She handed me a letter and I stuffed it in my pocket and continued to work.

After a month, Neji had actually made it. No brain or mind activity but he was alive, everything was artificial and I was scared when I went in there. I prepared it. "3 seal of Death, Mind Recreation and Unsealance." I said and entered his mind and pieced together the pieces I had saved from his memory and parts of mine and everything I put together and it took the equivalence of a week for my mind to finish recreating his and then I exited weaker than ever.

After another three weeks there was no sign of my jutsu don't anything for him. I had done everything so much that it had tore up my mind in the process but if he lived, it would all be worth it. Not much damage was taken by mind but a lot of chakra was lost from maintaining in his body for so long, so much so that it was hurtful to move. I slept the next week and then I went back to see him with no change.

The phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello, what, alright?" I used up the chakra I had recovered and transferred myself into Neji's room.

"I'm surprised that he is waking up, there was no way in his condition that he could have come back from that. Maybe I made a mistake." I smiled, you hadn't made a mistake, and I had just taken his recovery into my own hands and saved him. "It's only simple brain activity but for someone who's supposedly lost their mind and brain it's extremely good. His chances are high of coming back." He left and I rubbed my hand against his cheek.

"You'll probably get mad at me when you wake up for saving you, denying fate or you may not remember me very well or you may have amnesia or you may thank me. Who knows but I know you're not dead." I cried and lay my head on his chest and fell asleep.

It was another week, putting it on 2 months that he had been in this state when I felt an empty void underneath me but I realized that the person had pushed me onto the ground and jumped back.

"Who are you?" I smiled.

"You **have amnesia**, you have amnesia, and you have amnesia." I fell on my back laughing and crying. I didn't know if that was good or not but he was awake and he was talking so I had done a lot of good. He could see he and me didn't seem to be in pain, he was off the machines so I must have saved him.

I danced around the room and he watched me sort of freaked out with me. "Hey girl, who are you?" He asked.

"Oh sorry," I bowed to him. "I'm Hoshi Tenten, your fiancée, partner and best friend and I guess savior because you're not dead!" I yelled.

"Thanks then," He said. "So this is what that place is, and you're that girl."

I laughed, I was right. If I could restore photos from his Byakugan to him, he could know whom to trust. "I'm that girl alright, I told you that if you ever had amnesia your eyes would save you but you didn't believe me. Ha!" I yelled.

"You're crazy." He said crossing his arms and sitting on the bed.

"Even when you don't know who you are you act the same, it's funny." I said laughing.

"So what's my name?"

I sighed and sat down and put my hands in my lap. "It's Neji, I was sure I put all those memories that were quite important in there, I was sure I did it perfectly." He walked over to me and made his eyes on equal plain with mine.

"Everything in my mind was a blank but when I woke up lots of visions and pictures flashed through my mind but no words were seen." He said.

"I wish I could hear some of the words that the people in the pictures were saying but I couldn't." I sighed, I forgot that they could see anywhere but no hearing.

"Well I'm Tenten, you're Neji and you're in the hospital."

"Why?" He asked confused like a child.

"**A seal placed upon your head was activated** and virtually destroyed your mind and brain. I rebuilt it as best I could." I said.

"Thanks for that, I have a lot that I owe you I guess." He lied in his bed and put his hands behind his head.

"You don't owe me so much because I did it because I love you." He was happy and smiling and he sat on the bed and leaned over and kissed me.

"I don't remember much but I remember a picture of me kissing you, and I felt it was safe." I smiled; even lost he was still logical.

A doctor came. "It's a miracle; he's actually awake and seems fine." The doctor said examining him.

"He has amnesia." I said sadly.

"Well it would make sense since it destroyed his mind and brain but he's awake I'm sure there is a process to retrieve the memories or recreate new ones."

"I tried, it didn't work, he visualizes past moments but they are memories with sounds, so he has lost most of his audible remembrance." I said sadly.

"Not necessarily it could be that his mind just hasn't had enough time to recover it, there is also a large chance that his soul could connect to his lost memories and retrieve them because of those photos and he'd return to normal. It's likely but he can leave there isn't anything else we can do for him."

"Alright," I said. "Come on Neji," I said walking out of the room. I signed him out and we walked to the Hyuuga Complex.

"Neji-nii-san, you're alive and alright." Hinata said coming over to him and hugging him.

"And you are?" He asked, and they both turned to me in confusion.

"Amnesia, Neji this is your cousin Hinata." I said introducing him.

"He has amnesia, poor Neji." She said sadly.

"It's alright Hinata, it's not like he's dead. The doctors say there is a large chance that all his memories will come back thanks to the work on did."

"You could be killed for messing with the Byakugan." She said.

"I know but I had to save him, I don't care what your family thinks about it. They're just lucky that my seal repulsion jutsu worked enough to save him or he'd be blind for good and most likely dead. When I went in his mind, it only killed seventy percent of his brain, which left me with 30 to work with. I hope he's fine."

"Me too Tenten, well I'll see you."

"Okay Hinata, plus, I'm sure none of the Hyuuga would like it if they're number one prodigious Hyuuga died." I said smiling and walking into the complex.

"You're right, it would make everything harder on us if he wasn't here but I'm glad at least part of him is here with us."

"Me too," I said.

"Thank you so much for helping Nii-chan, Tenten."

"You can't thank me for **saving my husband** Hinata, it's my job as his wife and a kunoichi."

"But I thought…" She said.

"Yeah I didn't take the exam but the night before he was sure I'd get 100 out of 100 because he said I was perfect and that **ability is what saved him**, so really it doesn't matter to me." I said happily.

They Reasons Why… She Feels Many Things.

Were Sitting (Calm, Tranquil) Taking a break because of damage from mission (relaxing, annoyed) can't do anything (annoyed) don't have plans (bored) needing to heal (calming) view gardens (relaxing) see how Hinata's doing (exciting, happy) smell beautiful scents (relaxing, enjoyable) being kissed (happy, in love) not getting to see Neji tomorrow (upsetting) partaking in Kunoichi Exam (exciting, happy) missing the exams (sad, unimportant) Neji dying (sad, depressing) Neji having amnesia (upsetting, understandable) Neji's Seal Being activated (scary, sad, deadly) having the skill to save him (happy) having to save him (pathetic, sad, scary) 


	15. He Wants to Remember

16: He wants to remember.

(VP: Lost Neji) I was **following this girl, my wife, best friend and partner** how she had described it. In my mind, **I remember her** face, spending time with her talking with her though I don't know what about but whatever it was it made her happy and me. I know that I **needed my mind back**.

In all honesty, **I was scared**. This girl had practically made my mind, **she could alter things to her liking **but for some reason I knew she wouldn't do that, I think the reason that my mind **is missing pieces **is because she couldn't have those. Anyone who would be creating and altering someone's mind to fit their doings would leave holes in it would be a dead give away, her face when she heard I didn't know her or myself **hurt me**.

**I didn't know her, yet I felt I did. **

Then there was that girl who was so surprised that I had lost my mind. She talked as though I had known her my whole life, I don't think that was possible to trick someone that far. It had to be my real past.

I was **happy to love her**, she was **everything I liked in people all together** and more. She was smart, helpful, kind, caring, understanding, beautiful and loving. **She was perfect** and I would **wait for my memory back** so I could **make her happy**.

We arrived at a room and she knocked. "Where are we going?"

"To see your uncle, your clan head." She whispered and walked in the now open door.

"Tenten, and Neji, wow I'm surprised to see you, how are you. I'm **surprised you lived**."

"Uncle?" I asked stupidly.

"He's incomplete?" He asked.

"No, not really, he's just forgotten, he'll remember soon, I know it." **Her hope** made we want to remember.

"Very good, thank you. So what does he remember?" He asked.

"Nothing I can tell, faces flash in his mind but he can't do much other than that. No telling when his mind will piece itself together or even if it will." **Her doubt and her sadness** made we want to remember because I didn't want to make this wonderful girl sad.

"I remember your face." I said looking at him. "I looked at your for guidance, teaching and as family." He said. "I remember that." Tenten smiled at me and nodded for me to be proud of what I could remember. **To make her smile** was another reason to try to remember.

"That's good that you have begun to remember and recognize things, Neji. I'm glad, I'm so happy that you are not dead and you have returned. I hope to see you remembering more as each day goes by." I nodded and walked out. "You should take him to his room."

"Hai,"

"I'd rather not." I said plainly.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't know any of these people they don't look familiar, I only remember 6 people with those eyes. You, the girl from earlier, someone who looks like the girl from earlier, someone who looks like me, someone who looks like him and some weird guy in a coat who had blood covering him." She gasped and was crying. I held her.

"Who is it Tenten?"

"The man who activated the seal, which proves he was Hyuuga. I didn't put that memory in, I was sure of it, he must have already had it, and embroidered in his mind." She said.

"Alright, so what do you want to do Neji?"

"I only trust her and you and that one girl for now. I'd rather not leave her." I said looking at her, Tenten.

"Neji, you can't, that's impossible." She said taking a step back.

"On normal times it wouldn't even be considered but you two disappear for hours all the time, and since he seems to only trust you, it's allowed." He said handing me a pass.

"Thank you, uncle." I said bowing.

"He's unconsciously the same, isn't he?" Tenten smiled and nodded.

"He is." She said as she escorted me to some garden.

"Where is this place I asked?"

"It's the Hyuuga Complex Gardens, you said that a lot of the time when you were growing up and training you would come here, I though it might help your recovery and recognition, some." She said smiling. I concentrated.

"I see you and me sitting her, it seems in the close past and we're laughing hysterically about something it looks like, and then uncle comes and is confused as to what we're doing, you say something and we laugh again."

"I remember that, it was about 2 months ago though, before the accident, the day before it actually." She said.

"At least you have the short term memory, that's a start." She said happily.

"I'm glad too, so what were we doing on that day back then, when I was attacked?" He asked.

"We were going for me to take that exam, the Kunoichi Exam."

"What's that about?" I asked.

"It's an exam female ninja take and if you pass and are married then you're qualified to go on any equal level mission with your husband without a second thought , it's a test on all levels of being a ninja and caring for others."

"How'd you do?" He asked.

"I didn't go, I was taking care of you." She said staring at her hands, she does that a lot when she's sad.

"Sorry," I said.

"No, it's not you're fault. It's my job as even an in-training kunoichi to take care of my husband, which is you. That comes first, I would have failed it for sure if I left you in a hospital to take it. Never leave a ninja behind, it's a rule."

"You're amazing you know that. I remember some of our training sessions, they were always amazing performances from both of us." She smiled and nodded. Another reason to remember, **to do what I use to**.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you still thing I'm good for you even when you're unconscious of everything I've done for you." I brought her close to me.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met, I know that people aren't like you are, for some reason things like general population stick in my mind. I know that most aren't like you, beautiful, kind, caring, generous, compassionate, loving, helpful and loyal. You don't find those a lot, and I know that. Everyone does. You're so beautiful you know that?" She kissed me.

"Yeah, you've said that before, but in fewer words. You were never one to say much but I could read you like a book, perfect to word for word things. I didn't need Byakugan to read you, you used on me a few times."

"Byakugan?" I asked.

"It's a kekkei genkai, a clan ability that only you and your clan have. If you do hand seals and focus chakra in your eyes you can see 350 degrees around you in all directions and up to a certain radius too. It's the most amazing things."

"Wow that seems amazing." I remember hand signs but I don't remember how to move chakra but I'll try. I did the pictures that were in my mind then I focused all my energy into my eyes and opened them. "Byakugan," I said and I saw a whole new world, it was amazing. "This is amazing and so cool."

"That's what I said when I saw it through your eyes."

"How?" I asked.

"We traded bodies for a while so we could feel the other's pain and understand them better."

"That's smart; I wonder what it are like to be you. I don't think I'll find that picture in my mind."

"Probably not, I only could recover 30 percent of your memories your memories are mostly mine of you so that you could return to normal. But I'm surprised that you remember so much for someone having amnesia."

"I think my brain's slowly putting everything together."

"I'm happy, so where do you want to go now?" She asked.

"I'm hungry, can we eat?" I asked.

"Sure, I know where we're going to eat." She brought me to a house and went in and after a few minutes came out with a picnic basket. I followed along side of her into the forest.

"I remember this place, it's where we trained." I said staring at my surroundings.

"That's great that you remember. It's peaceful and quiet here so that's why we train to…"

"Escape these two annoying people, twins I think." She was laughing hysterically.

"Lee is our teammate, the younger one and Sensei-Gai is our sensei and Lee just dresses like him. They're annoying for sure but how did you know?" I asked.

"There was this look on your face that said to me 'leave me alone' and mine read 'stop wasting my time'." She started laughing again. At least I was entertaining her, maybe this would be okay until I could fully remember.

"Neji, Tenten, there you are!" A loud blonde kid yelled.

"Morning Naruto, Neji this is your friend Naruto."

"Naruto, I remember you. We were in this huge stadium and we were fighting to the looks of it, it looked like a hundred of you versus me." I said.

"Why is he talking funny?" Naruto asked Tenten.

"He has amnesia Naruto, and be polite." She said sighing.

"Oh sorry, so how'd?" She smacked her hand over his mouth and pushed him away.

"Bye Naruto, nice talking with you. Don't bother us again." She said and sat down.

"Sorry, that was Naruto, Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Ninja." I smile.

"I know, I remember." He said.

I look at her and I sense that she is feeling a bit lonely and tired for some reason. "How much?" I asked.

"How much what?" She asked.

"How much did you have to suffer to take care of me?" I asked.

She yawned. "I'm fine, I really am. I have just been tired lately."

"You're lying to me." I said crossing my arms and staring at her.

"You're the same you whether you know it or not. You care too much at times, and too little but you can't see the fine line." She said. "I thought you were hungry, you should eat?" She says but she walks up to grab the picnic basket but she collapses into my arms for I knew this was coming. This wasn't good.

I am now in the middle of this forest and it seems that I have no recollection of how to get back in my memory and my guide, and wife has fallen asleep and I need to take her home but of course, she can't tell me where she lives because she's asleep.

I pick up her fragile body and like I remember doing. I can't believe I remember these find details. I guess for her it's important. I need to remember so that I can **care fore her, protect her, help her, train with her**, and most importantly **love her**.

I walked into the village and ran into someone. "Hello Neji, I'm happy to see you're out of the hospital."

"Thanks, where does Tenten live?" The girl walks off.

"Silly you take her home everyday when she falls asleep from you exhausting her during practice, what happened to your brain?" Its gone stupid girl, I don't think I know you anyway. I sighed and sat leaning against the tree with Tenten in my lap.

"Neji, I'm so very glad I found you. The power of youth has returned you from the hospital like me. Therefore, what will we do now, train? And why are our teammate and your fiancée asleep on your lap?"

"You're Lee right?" I asked.

"But of course, are you doing alright Neji."

"I guess but I have amnesia and Tenten's been guiding me everywhere but now she's asleep and I can't find her place. Can you help me?" I asked. I needed to remember so I wouldn't have to ask for help, **be cared for again, have her worry, cause her to have to take care of me, her to lose sleep, her to suffer, to be lost, and finally to be of use again. **

"But of course Neji, you go down this street and there is a huge mansion, she lives there. You'll have to find her room by yourself, I've never been in past her living room. I'm sure you have dropped her off in her room before, I'm sure you'll find it."

"Thanks Lee, maybe we'll train eventually, when I remember how to."

"You forgot how to train?" He asked.

"Yeah for now, I'm working on that so I can train with Tenten again. She seems to miss it and it upsets me seeing her sad." He smiled.

"Youth within you is so wonderful, bye Neji, bye Tenten, good-night." I sighed, that's right, it's late and I'm staying with her because I don't know anyone else.

I reached her house and found her room, I didn't find any guest rooms so I laid her down in her bed, covered her up and slept on the couch and hoped during this night I would remember for I suffered without a memory. I was **tired of suffering**.

I heard a sound of someone crying, I was hoping it wasn't Tenten. I really didn't want her to be sad on my account but I knew she was and there was no helping it. I walked back to her and sat on her bed and pulled her toward my body and she rested her body against mine and she stopped crying.

"Neji?" She asked.

"It's alright, you're fine." I told her.

"But I feel as though when you were gone and I was gone too." She said.

"I wish I could say I'm back but that would be lying. I'm alive and not in danger and you're alive and here too so don't think about it. I'm sure I'll get my memory back. Did you sleep while I wasn't there?" I asked.

"Not much," She said honestly. "I had nightmares and worries that kept me up. I couldn't because it scared me to think about it. I don't want that." She begins to let tears fall across her face. Another reason my memory had to come back, so she wouldn't **cry, worry or fear. **

I let myself relax more to her touch. I knew that I wasn't officially married to her yet but I soon would be. It wasn't as if I was some weirdo she didn't know, in a way I was but she trusted me so I trusted myself to do the right thing. I pulled her small fragile body close to me and leaned back in the bed and let her rest her upper body on mine. I could feel her body relax as I held her and my muscles too had begun to relax in her presence.

I couldn't dream, my mind was still recovering in heal which meant when I **slept** it was just a very light stage, anything could wake me up and I couldn't dream because my mind couldn't create free images on demand, it could barely handle reality. Who knows what would happen if I did **dream**.

I could feel her breathing get perfectly steady, she was asleep and relaxed, happy and I was glad. I think that because I was ignorant of how I was supposed to behave within all the rules I would have hurt her more. This was the only thing I found to be good about not having my mind; this wasn't a cause for me wanting it back. It was a reason why I didn't. This meant **I was ignorant of the rules and I was adept of them so I could protect her where my old self could not. **

I awoke and she was still sleeping, I recognized a lot of the people in the pictures in her room, and I remember this room, taking her to her room every night after practices when she had fallen asleep.

I didn't know these people's names because that wasn't the part of the brain I had back. I looked around Tenten's room and I saw a book on the floor next to the bed and I picked it up.

There were a lot of notes in the book in Tenten's writing but there was one that was of extreme importance. It read:

_The brain consists of four main lobes: frontal, occipital, pariental, and temporal lobes. Now though not much has gone into this study it seems the purposes of each lobe is below: _

_Frontal: impulse control, judgment, language, memory and movement _ _Occipital: Sight _ _Pariental: Senses. _ _Temporal: memory and recognition. _

_It was complex to figure out when I found out about the seal which they were targeting, I figured that it was definitely occipital to shut down the Byakugan so I made sure the jutsu would protect that portion of the brain I couldn't figure out what else they would target. But by some extremely complicated calculations after the event I realized this went through the temporal lobe to the occipital lobe but I saved apparently the occipital lobe which is why he can still see but I only saved 30 of his temporal lobe which means that his memory and recognition is slow and slightly unrecognizable. He may never get his mind back because of my stupid mistake, it they were going to just take out the eyes then they'd put the seal in the back but they didn't, they wanted all the secrets as in memory of a village and abilities too. Stupid Hyuuga, you do more damage then you thought. He might recover but his memory and recognition are low but I increased his ability to multiply his brains cells from the remaining living temporal cells and the ones that I had. My final discovery is I saved 90 percent of his brain. More good news is that the temporal lobe isn't the main focus of memory use, it's the frontal lobe which is completely unharmed which means there is a large chance that he'll remember voices, names, events and things of the past but he won't match them up with pictures from his occipital lobe but I can help him do that. He should be fine, I'm sure. It just may be a while._**_Dissociative amnesia_**_ is what it's called, it's the inability to recognize and relate to other parts of one's brain. In this type is commonly confused with global amnesia because it seems they have forgotten it all but they just can't recognize who the people are if they concentrate, they can see the person, remember a name but not match the two up._

She had done all that work in order to help me; she must have lost so much sleep. I'm going to let her sleep for a long time. Therefore, the only problem is that I can't match faces with people. Other than that, I should know these things, which is amazing. I'm sure that if I tried and focused enough, I could remember all the jutsus and techniques that I used during training.

I owe you so much, because you said so, I know my memory come back and I need it to come back to prove your intelligence and ability to do anything. For your hope and mine, I need my memory back.

She slept quietly through everything that was going on and I smiled as I remembered that I wasn't gone I was all there, and I could move on with my life, I would let her help my connect these pictures in my mind with my thoughts of things. It would take time but I'm sure that this would happen. She'd get what she wants and so would I, **eventually.**

After she had successfully slept 36 and gained her strength I had pieced together a lot of my techniques and I remembered the hand signs but I couldn't remember how to do the hand signs but I'd have her help.

"Morning," I said as she began to gain consciousness.

"Neji?" She asked. She was about to jump but I had her tightly secured in my arms.

"You forgot huh?" I said.

She sighed and nodded. "Sorry, it's new but it's definitely relaxing and the best sleep I've gotten in a long time, since we use to sleep under the stars after practice and you'd take me home. I always slept good then too. What time is it?"

"36 hours later," She sighed.

"Thanks for letting me sleep, you sleep well?" She asked.

"Lightly but calm and gently. It's quite comfortable here with you." She smiled and blushed and lay back down. "I didn't mean for you to go back to sleep I haven't eaten since lunch two days ago." She sighed and got up and was about to undress.

"Tenten stop," I said, my mind registering what she was about to do.

"What?" She asked turning around.

"I don't think you want to undress in front of me." She smacked her head.

"Sorry, forgot, force of habit, I'll be down soon." She waited for me to leave and then she would change as I waited for her to come down.

The Reasons Why… He Needs to Remember.

He was left to follow this girl, his wife, best friend and partner. He remembered her face but just barely. He was scared. She could alter his mind to her likings. It hurt him to not know anything. He didn't know her, yet he felt he did. She wanted to remember her for she was everything he liked in people. He didn't want to wait for it back. He wanted her to make her happy. People were surprised he lived. her hope her doubt her sadness her smile to do what he use to do to care for her protect her help her train with her tired of being cared for tired of having her worry tired of having her lose sleep on his case tired of having her suffer tired of being lost wanting to be useful again tired of suffering tired of worrying wanted to dream wanted to sleep (good thing) he was free from the rules and he could be with her to protect her he had dissociative amnesia he'd remember eventually, wanted to soon 


	16. She Waits

16: She Waits

(VP: Tenten) I can't explain it but there is something in my mind that says that the **Neji I knew is gone **but there is a part that says **he's still there waiting for me**. The contradicting sides of my mind are **both wrong**. He's the same person I always loved so I have to wait.

**I love him** and that's the only reason I wait. I guess it isn't. **My loyalty as a kunoichi, his teammate, fiancée, his friend and partner** all are reasons to wait. In addition, **his face** is another. That look he gives me is so **sad**; it looks like a child who's lost and trying to find its mother who had just died. I wonder if **my face** looks like that.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"How my face looks." I said and then I wanted to smack myself for actually saying that.

"It looks perfect to me, what about it?" He asked.

"Does it look like I'm looking for something?" I asked trying to find my answer.

"It does, it looks like you're waiting for someone to return and your loosing hope." I closed my eyes, I didn't want to cry, and I didn't want to show weakness to him, even if I had before. I couldn't. "It's okay, you can cry." I said.

"Thanks but I need to be strong, it's not best to ask questions that will upset me, my mistake." I said smiling but I was sure that his eyebrow raised was a sign that my face didn't match my words.

"You're sad, aren't you?" He asked.

"No, I guess I'm tired of waiting."

"How long?" He asked.

"Two months and a few days now." I said.

"You miss him?" He asked.

"I miss you; you're confusing me by contradicting yourself, like my brain." If I counted all the mistakes I had made today then it would be at least two.

"How is your brain contradicting you?" He asked.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I want the truth."

"The stupid part of my brain is saying that you won't go back to normal and be the same ever again, and then the other half is saying that you are the same, I'm just unaware of it. I'm not sure which side is right." I said sadly. I was forever confused.

"Neither, I'm the same person, just a different state of mind. I read your theory, it said that my memories are all there, physical and audible but the part of my brain that brings them together is fried. So if you help me piece them back together, then maybe everything will return to normal." I smiled. It made sense.

"Okay, that's great!" I said jumping up.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Wait while I help you bring yourself together," I said.

I went into my room and pulled out a large book, and a lot of flashcards. I drew pictures of all our friends and important people to Neji and me, and then I matched common phrases and behaviors of the person on the other card. After a lot of practice, like math, he'd have it down perfectly. However, would just knowing all his friends do it, I doubted it. I'd have to go through all his memories and explain them because they weren't recognizable either. People come first, then places, then important memories.

"Believe it and spontaneous joyful behavior belongs to which of our friends?" I asked.

"Naruto, right?" He asked holding a picture of our loud-mouthed friend.

"Yeah right, okay. Over dramatic and sometimes bossy behavior belongs to which of our friends?" I asked.

He smacked his head, he hadn't met her so I didn't expect him to but maybe a picture in his mind would match the behavior, but he had a reasoning sense so maybe but after he sighed and crossed his arms, he had given up for this one. "Who?" He asked.

"Ino," I said but I kept a smile because he had gotten a lot more right then wrong and I was happily enjoying helping our company.

There was a knock on the door. "Wait her Neji, I'll get it." He nodded and I walked to the door.

"Tenten Hoshi, I presume?" A lady asked.

"Yes," I said.

"We need you to fill out this form for us and return it to the kunoichi society as soon as you can thank you." She then disappeared.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I don't know." I looked at the paper and read it to him.

_Dear Ms. Hoshi Hyuuga Tenten, _

_We are pleased to tell you based on your performance over the last two months that you have passed the exams to become a kunoichi. The definition of a kunoichi is one who puts their spouse ahead of themselves in always at any given time. They are a special kind of person, one who is devoted and not willing to leave their side if at all possible. We have been watching you since we heard you missed the exam and we have found you as our number one kunoichi scoring 100 on her exam, in all aspects of a kunoichi you show perfect training for such. You go on with your partner even after dangerous events with high spirits as much as you can, don't abandon him, help him, protect him and do anything you can to comfort and help him in these tough times. This has never happened before where we had met someone as qualified as you are to become a kunoichi and we are proud to have you in our society. To make for certain we have made the right choice fill out these questions and return to us as soon as it is convenient for you. _

_-The Kunoichi Society- _

"You made it?" He asked.

"I made it!" I said jumping and hugging him. He smiled.

"I knew you could do it." He said.

"What did you say?" I asked excited.

"I said I knew you could do it, I remember you showing me forms in my memory of the exam and I connected it with the Exam that others were talking about and when you said that was where we were going."

"Yes, its working!" I yelled happily jumping up.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You connected the letter with what I said earlier with the paper with what people said. That was amazing." I said hugging him and smiling.

"Thanks but I've been doing that for awhile." He said.

"Neji, that's what we've been trying to get you to do for the longest time. If you could do that, why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"I just noticed it, okay." He said.

"But it's amazing; your mind is coming back." I said smiling and hugging him.

"You didn't know that, even I knew that." I playfully smacked him and crawled up to him. I waited for nothing, that's what I was waiting for. My patience paid off and he's back, he was never gone in the first place, he's just different but it's fine with me.

"I guess I should do these questions, huh?" I said.

"Yeah," He said leaning back and resting against the bottom of the chair.

"How did you know what to do?" I read. "Because I love him and he had told me stories about his dad's suffering and I never wanted him to suffer if I was able to save him so I created the seal repulsion jutsu."

"So you had already prepared before then, it wasn't a spur of the moment thing?" He asked.

"Nope, I knew one day that someone would challenge you who were a head branch and I would need to come to your rescue. I was ready to save you." I answered.

"Prepared, a key component of a kunoichi." He stated of a letter that I had received before.

"Why did you stay with him?" I read. "Stupid question, I love him, I was worried for his safety, I felt it was my duty, who else would, so many answers, so many don't really match the first one I gave, because I love him and it hurt me to leave his side." I said.

"You must have been lonely." He said.

"I had you." He rolled his eyes. "I knew it sounds stupid but I couldn't sleep if I left, I only slept when I was near you and had hoped you'd be okay." I said.

"Okay, next question?"

"Do you love him?" I laughed and looked at him and he smiled and raised his eyebrow at me. "Of course, I never doubt myself with important things. I know I love him."

"Were you worried? Yes. Were you scared? Of course. Did you fear he wouldn't come back? Every moment until he talked to me again." I said feeling tears from my face I began to feel myself curl up but it wasn't I curling myself up, he had pulled me into his arms.

"You think I'm back yet?" I looked at the test.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, you're all there, I think you just happened to forget some people, everyone who was important to you, you remember now so I think you're all here. What would you do if he didn't come back?" I sighed and looked at the test. "I'm not sure but I refuse as long as I'm living to think about that if I don't have to, probably kill myself if I felt that bad but I would most likely never leave myself and cry myself to sleep every night like when he was in the hospital." I said.

"Did you do everything you could to make sure he came back?" I laughed. "In all honesty, I had thought every night in my sleepless nights on ways to save him. I gave up on many of my memories to improvise them for his memory. I physically went in his mind and repaired it. I used hundreds of jutsu. I healed his body. I studied as hard as I could to find a counter to the effects of the seal. I studied on how to repair and multiply brain cells. I tried things that had never been done before. I tried everything I could think of, but even when he was awake, I helped him remember things with his amnesia but I didn't give up. I'm sure I tried my hardest even if it wasn't everything. And I haven't left his side since he came out of the hospital and even when he was in there I was in there 20 hours as much as they would allow." I said.

"You ready to go?" He asked pulling on his jacket.

"You want to go now?" I asked.

"Better now then later," He said. I smiled and hugged closely to him and he looked at me with those **same eyes**, **nothing had changed** after everything. I had done everything I could, and I waited because it was **all worth it**. Just like a mother giving birth after a long pregnancy, it's all worth, (reference to new chapter of Uchiha Problems).

We arrived at the Kunoichi Society and I walked in still closely hanging on to Neji. I hadn't read the last two questions to him they were. 'Do you want revenge? And do you fear the same thing will happen again?' Do I want revenge, no: I think that no good comes from revenge but sometimes I think that that would be best but I learned from friend revenge hurts those you vowed to protect and leave them unguarded for more attack so no? I would never seek revenge, so I can protect Neji. I want never leave his side. Nevertheless, I fear the same thing will happen again but this time I know that he'll be fine because he was this time but next time it could be worst if he was without me. I know I can't stay by his side forever but I'm going to try as much as I can when he has to return to his clan and trust others. I don't wait for him to leave, I wait for him to become himself, independent again and if I hold on, he can't.

"Excuse me; I'm Hoshi-Hyuuga Tenten. I'm here to turn in this form." I said handing her the form.

"Very good, is this Mr. Hyuuga?" She asked standing up and walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm Hyuuga Neji." He stated.

"Have you begun to remember things yet?" She asked.

"Quite a lot thanks to Tenten's flashcard idea," He answered.

"That's good, well Ms. Hoshi-Hyuuga please come this way will you?" She asked.

"Um, can Neji come to?" I asked politely.

"Of course, he's part of this as well." I was confused in all my studies about the Kunoichi Exam I didn't remember anything about the male having to do anything but I had only covered the test not the result of things that there of.

"We didn't get a lot of kunoichi in this year, they didn't make it but you made it by that and so much more even though you didn't take the exam. We looked up records of your past missions and duties there of and we found you perfect." I blushed and smiled.

"Yeah Tenten's perfect." Neji said smiling and thinking about it.

"So if you'll fill out these forms Tenten then we'll be good to go and have you registered for your license." I smiled and nodded and filled those out it took a while but it was definitely good to do.

They took my picture and Neji's and put them on a scroll and handed it to me. "So I'm an official Kunoichi now?" I asked.

"Yes you are." She answered me.

"Yes!" I yelled happily. Neji was enjoying himself watching me I could tell.

"You two are free to go." I smiled and nodded as I walked off. Holding my scroll proudly in, my hand and I stared at it.

"I'm glad that I getting hurt didn't cause you to lose one of your only chances to become a Kunoichi." He said watching.

"I'm didn't really care." I said placing the scroll into my bag. "Even though that was what caused me to become a kunoichi I think that I wouldn't have cared if that saved you." I said happily.

"You're wonderful you know that?"

"Yeah, I don't think you'd let me forget that." I answered and snuggled myself next to Neji's side. He looked down into my eyes and smiled at me. I started laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"You never use to smile and when you did it was a treat. I'm glad you're smiling more." He rested his head on top of mine as we walked down the street.

"If I never remembered anything ever again, what would you do?" He asked me.

"Who knows, I know that I wouldn't leave you. I think there would only be a few others who felt sympathy for you. I could name them."

_(VP: Neji) _

"Who?"

"Hinata,"

****

**_"Why do you fight?" A Familiar girl asked. Tenten turned around. _**

****

**_"I don't know why, likely because since my mom didn't do it, she was in trouble and killed. I won't make the same mistake. In addition, because it's my job as Neji's wife to defend him and help him through his life and I can only join a Jounin rank male on a mission as a kunoichi wife of his. I can't defend him if I don't do this." Tenten answered. _**

****

**_"So you do it to protect Neji-nii-san?" The girl asked. _**

****

Therefore, Tenten fights to protect me, that girl who was there. The same one I met while entering my home, she sympathizes with me because she was there, no. That doesn't make sense.

"Why does she sympathize with me?"

"Because of the seal…"

**_The Caged Bird Seal is the absolute fear of death the main house gives the branch house. _**

****

…her father…

****

**_"May I borrow your son for a while Hizashi?" Hiashi asked. A weird identical looking man nodded. _**

****

…and your clan."

****

**_The Main House treats the Branch House like dirt, meaningless dirt. But sometimes the dirt find a chance to be important, forge their own path, choose to be a shield, a thing of importance, and die. The same identically looking man from before said. _**

****

Who is that man and why do memories of his exist deep inside of me, who is he? Maybe Tenten knows. I'm sure she does. Even if it's vague. Anything is better then nothing. "Tenten?" I asked.

"Yeah, what? You look nervous. You don't have to ask me about anything. I won't care to answer unless you get a little more personal then I might have to tell you to wait." She said blushing thinking about something that I didn't catch on to at this moment. "Well anyway, what?" She asked.

"There's this man, in my memories of her father. I was really young but he looked like…

"…like Hinata's father?" She asked. I nodded.

"That's why I wait for you to come back because **you improve** and **you need my help and assistance.** But he's… your father." I stopped and Tenten had already secured herself to me so she wouldn't stop all a sudden and fall to the ground.

"My father that I don't remember. I feel ashamed." She let go of me and stepped in front of me. She brought my head down to her level so she was looking straight into my eyes. Her eyes sparkled when they reflected of mine.

"It's not your fault that you can't remember Neji, it's who ever attacked you's fault. If not for them, you would. I know you would because a few years ago you told the whole village and Naruto the story. I remember that day."

"What was going on then?" He asked.

"The Secondary Matches of the Chuunin Exams, in the stadium. It was bright and everything was beautiful and that was the first time I saw the Caged Bird Seal for myself." She squeezed my hand. "Ever since that day I developed, in secrecy a way to reverse the effects of the seal but it only stops it. It creates a barrier around the seal so it can't be messed with but some signals since they start get through, unless I start before or at the same time. I was late."

"Why?"

"Let's see why would I want to defend someone who I was hopelessly in love with, my teammate, one of my only few friends, and someone who had only 1 weakness that was possibly deadly? Wouldn't you?"

"Of course but," She placed her lips on mine and hugged me.

"There is only one real answer."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Because I'm me and you're you."

"What?"

"Exactly, that's the answer to everything. Because of what I am and what you are, I did it. That's all you need to know." She said.

"You'd do anything for me wouldn't you?" She smiled.

"At this moment I can think of **no things within reasons that I wouldn't do for you**. And that of course, includes waiting for you to regain your memory." She said. I pulled in to kiss her and I held her there for a while.

"I need to tell you something."

"Alright, what is it?" I had worried her now.

"You do know that I'm incomplete, right?"

"A little bit, yes." She said trying to stay serious.

"You do know that I love you, right?" She smiled at this.

"Of course," She said happily.

"You need to understand this, and try to stay calm and not get upset, alright?" She nodded.

"I understand every thing you do, every move you make." She said.

"Good then you should have expected this."

"Okay?" She asked.

"Please stay calm and don't run off."

"I don't like where this is going." She said.

"Trust me, you probably won't like this but it's best for both of us."

"Okay," She stated pretty sadly.

"We can't…

"Yes?"

"…get **married until I'm whole again**." She took a deep breath and fell down but I held her up and she was crying. I thought you'd take this worst but this is okay. At least I know a little more about you and me.

"What?" She asked.

"Tenten…" I said.

"I know, but it's hard." She said.

"Many things in life are." She laughed.

"I remember that phrase, you use to use that a lot. When I was in pain and had to heal you. I always told you it hurt me more then it hurt you." She laughed again.

"I did didn't it?"

"Yeah, to be losing you energy and then give it to you. However, you were first level of importance. That was when we were younger. You didn't say anything back when we were younger."

"Then I changed, didn't I?"

She smiled looking up at the sky. She snuggled into me and placed her small body against mine. "Yeah you did, you told me that I should be doing it then because it wasn't good for my health."

"You didn't stop, did you?"

"Of course not, what kind of teammate, med-nin or lover would I be if I listened to you saying you didn't want me to help you."

"That's when you realized it, right?"

"Yeah, that I cared about you. I paid attention to your words, their meaning and purpose." He said.

"And they had truth and meaning to them. I wasn't just a girl who you saw some strength in, you saw me as an equal a thing of meaning to you.'

"Yeah, I saw the same thing when I woke up. It was weird to wake up not knowing anything then see something that has so much determination, love and care for you sitting in front of you. It's like all the answers are sitting in a book waiting to be found but someone had already written them on the cover." He said.

"I'm sure it is." She said closing her eyes.

She sniffled again and I held her tight to myself. "I'm so sorry Tenten."

"You use to say that a lot. You're more then half there."

"But I want to be all there, do you understand?" She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I know that if I was going to marry someone especially someone I had a long past with and I truly loved, I would want to give 100 to them. I know I couldn't do that if I was all there." She said.

"You know more about me then I do, you always have, haven't you?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I have. You've just been too blind to see it. I wait for you to **be all there**, **to return my love** for you with **the understanding and love you always have**." She said as she fell asleep. "It's alright, I understand, I truly do. I did expect this though. It was just harder then I thought." She said under her breath quietly as I took her home and laid her in her bed and went to the couch.

The Reasons Why… She Waits.

· He's there waiting for her.

· I love him.

· My loyalty as a Kunoichi, as a teammate, a fiancée, a partner and friend make me.

· his face shows his pain

· He's sad

· My face reveals I can't stand to see him harbor this pain.

· same eyes, nothing has changed

· in the end, it's all worth it

· he improves

· he needs my help

· needs my assistance

· needs understanding

· no things she wouldn't do for him

· they can't get married until he's whole

· for him to be all there

· For him to return the love with understanding and love like he always had.


	17. He Wants to Learn More

18: He Wants to Learn More

(VP: Neji) Well it's been a few months and I guess I'm remembering things better. She says the old me didn't pay attention to things of non-importance so she can't tell if I forget parts of some events or I didn't see it important to remember them. I know that I pay attention to everything, every bit and detail of everything she does to better understand.

That's the number one thing on my mind, **to know her** as well **as she knows me**, which I think could be impossible since it seems she's always known me better then me. I guess that's good but I need **to understand her**.

After the first time I told her that we wouldn't be getting married soon in the next few months, she never said anything but 'alright' which worried me, that I was hurting her. I was my old self was still here. I wish I could ask him questions, or maybe anyone could help me.

"Tenten, you mind if I walk around the village myself today?"

"If you promise to take a **map and all the pictures and notes**; just in case." I read her eyes. She was worried.

"Okay," I walked over to her took the papers kissed her and walked off. "I'll be careful. I promise." I told her.

"Then I'll try not to worry." She said as I left her she sat on the couch and looked behind her with her eyes focused on me.

I walked around. I need to find someone who knows about my relationship with Tenten, from the very beginning. I took out the pictures and looked through all the notes. Naruto, no. Hinata, maybe. Ino, no. Shikamaru, no. Sakura, no. Sasuke, not here. Hinabi, huh, I don't remember her. Hiashi, possibly. Lee that would be it. Then Gai-sensei.

I went to the directions on the map that Tenten gave me to Lee's house marked on the map. I knocked on the door. "Hello Lee, are you lost."

"No, I need to talk."

"Sure my teammate, how are you?" He asked.

"Better then yesterday," I answered.

"I'm glad, I sure Tenten is happy about that."

"Yeah, if I wasn't she most likely wouldn't have let me out of the house." I said.

"She's always been **protective of you**. She knew there were **only two weaknesses** in you, and she **never took advantage **of them when you practiced and she was always **aware of how you were doing**."

"Two weaknesses?" I asked.

"The 10 degrees of the Byakugan's 360 degree vision that they are blind to when activated, and the seal. She made it her job to make sure no one even she took advantage of you and that if needed, she could defend you until she died."

I scribbled little notes about Tenten's behavior toward me on the paper I had brought with me. "And?" I asked.

"You had a question, what was it?"

"I need to know as much as you can tell me about my relationship with Tenten." I said straight forward.

"She has always admired you, complimented you, and loved you, cared for you. She'd die for you if need be. She gave all her time to training with you no matter how long you needed her and how hard you were. She felt honored that you would be with her when you could train with anyone. You were the most important thing in her life. She was devastated when you lost your mind. We told her if she didn't eat she'd die before her work came to play in."

"**I caused her to suffer**?"

"More than you know over the years, Neji." Lee said. "If you got to look over her body I'm sure there would be so many marks that you've caused to her they would be as numerous as stars in the sky."

"**I hurt her**?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah but don't worry about it, everyone gets hurt in training. Even looking at yourself you can notice marks her kunai and shuriken have done to your skin." Lee comforted me.

"**Did I ever, apologize?"**

"You weren't always the genius that Tenten claimed you to be. You were **blind **to many things that your all seeing eyes that she loves and admires so much couldn't see."

"Like what?"

"She loved you. The pain you caused her. Her feelings all together, and so much more."

"I need you to tell me and share with me everything Lee. I don't thing Tenten would tell me." Lee laughed.

"Of course not, it's like Tenten dying and someone who is her twin asked you all about her. **She can't have that same person back** so she doesn't want you to **feel obligated to be him**." He said.

"So how did I realize it?"

"That you loved her?" He asked.

"Hai," I answered.

"It was a long night, a night that people met the people for their engaged marriages arrangements. You were sympathetic to her."

"Really?"

"Of course, she was about to be married to some complete stranger and she was crying in your arms, what were you supposed to do?"

"I guess that's what I'd do." I said.

"Good, even if Tenten knows you more then you do, you're returning to your old self more and more but remember the things that you learn."

"Like?"

"Caring for her, loving her, how much pain it is to lose someone." He said.

"Okay, can you tell me the story of the engagement dinners?" I asked.

"Of course, I was there."

"You were?"

"Yeah, everyone was, spying." I shrugged.

"Whatever." I said.

"That's where you and old Neji differ; he would beat us to a pulp for spying on him when he was with Tenten."

"Don't change my mind." I warned.

"Alright, well."

Ж (Flashback) Ж 

You walked to the meeting spot and there in front of you was Tenten but of course, since she was dressed up and had her hair done you couldn't tell it was she. Then we you came over there to comfort her she jumped into a tree.

"Miss, are you alright up there?" This time the Tenten sort of recognized the voice, she turned around.

"Neji?" She asked from high in the trees.

"Tenten." She jumped down from the trees and landed perfectly flat on her feet as she had done in many spars and practices.

Then you two talked for awhile about how your dating thing was going on and how you felt about it and how worried she was and you sort of comforted her and kept her under control. She was really uncomfortable about dressing fancily in front of people but you liked it and well…

"You look even more beautiful than normal Tenten." You said causing her to **blush** and she was quite flustered. She was playing with the edge of her translucent sleeves that she was wearing. "You should calm down; your body is stressed beyond normal point."

"Well of course it is I've never been on a date where I had to dress up and…" She was stopped my Neji smirking.

"Stop worrying, okay. And why'd you jump into the tree?" He asked.

"Because Sakura and Ino took all my weapons," She said pouting. This caused you to laugh; she smiled at the seeing you laugh. She was acting like a little girl whose mom took away her toys, except she was a different person when she could defend herself then when she couldn't, as anyone would be. "I was scared and upon realizing that I didn't have a weapon to defend myself I ran away, like some child."

"It's okay; I understand that you were scared."

"Yes, now what?" she asked.

"How about I take you out to dinner as a real date at some fancy place since you are so greatly dressed for the occasion?" She smiled as you had asked her out.

"Thanks."

"And no you're not invited, and no, you can't come." You said.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Out there are all our spies, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba with Akamaru if I'm correct." She looked around still not seeing what the young you were seeing threw your Byakugan Eyes.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж 

"That's a weird meeting, and way to get engaged." I said.

"Yeah but it was romantic, I guess. You always had a twisted way of romance."

"What?"

"It's nothing, just something Tenten said." Lee said.

"So she's already been waiting a while for this marriage." Lee nodded. I wrote that down. "I thought she didn't want to. I remember that in there somewhere, right?"

"Yeah but now that she knows she can spend the rest of her life with the one she truly loves she's happy and excited. Tenten isn't one to wait for anything, it bothers her."

"I understand. I'm tired of waiting for myself to be whole. It's like waiting for you to know yourself. Everyone, especially Tenten knows more about me then I do. I remember that night a lot but there are certain things, I've seen that like a clip in a movie but I can't piece together what's going on. I remember that night."

"We'll I'm glad you are remembering but all I can tell you is that you love each other and you both wanted to be married as soon as you could, but it wasn't possible now."

"I feel so horrible for all the mistakes I made that messed up her." I said staring at the ground.

"It's alright Neji, Tenten forgives you. She understands but she really wants to be with you. Maybe, hopefully you can marry next year, right?"

"If I learn this much in one day, then I should be able to."

"Then you can marry with all the others." Lee said.

"Others?" I asked.

"For sure we are hearing great rumors of the people who will be married next year. They expect Sakura to be going to find Sasuke with Naruto soon. Naruto has to some extent fallen for your cousin."

"Hinata, right?" He nodded.

"And well they say Ino and her teammate Shikamaru will fall in love and that's it. It's a rumor but I happen to believe that it's going to happen." Lee said.

"So you think that would make Tenten happy if I told her that if things go well as planned that we can get married next year?"

"I think that would make her very happy Neji." Lee said.

"Enjoy your life and Tenten, Neji."

"I will." I said walking off. I stopped. "One more thing?"

"Have I always loved her?"

"No one knows better than you, as long as you love her know and know with all you heart that you will forever does it matter if you use to?"

"No,"

"Then it shouldn't matter, I know that for the last 2 or 3 years, you've changed how much you care about her, it's changed. You fell for her, but were too blind to call it love. So for a good percentage of your life."

"Thanks,"

"Of course, bye, you're welcome." I walked outside and thought over everything he had said. I honestly didn't want to feel this way again. I needed to find someone who has known me from the beginning helped me with my feelings for Tenten since the beginning. However, who? Tenten wouldn't know. I'm sure she wouldn't remember someone who I went to my whole life for advice, especially advice on her.

I ended up unconsciously walking into the Hyuuga Compound. "Brother!" I girl said. I looked at her and held her arms length away from me and smiled.

"Hinata?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're remembering even if it took you a while." Hinata said too happily.

"Hinata, do you know if there was anyone here that I went to a lot to talk about how my life was going, and questioned things about." She nodded happily.

"Alex-nii-san, he is a fellow lower branch member like you and you went to him much when you were younger." She said.

"Thanks Hinata," I said walking off.

"Of course Nii-san." She said.

I tried to let my mind guide me, I didn't know where I was going but I hoped I could find my way. "If it isn't my old brother, Neji-nii-san."

"Alex?" I asked.

"Wow you remember me now?" He asked.

"No, Hinata told me that I came to you a lot. I let my mind guide me and I ended up here. I was hoping it was you." I said.

"Well, let's go in my room and talk if you need answers."

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

"So, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"I talked to you about a girl, who was my teammate, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, her name was Tenten, right?" I nodded.

"Well now she's my fiancée but I lost my memory and I need to know if I have always loved her." I said.

"Deep, well little bro, I don't think I called it love at that youthful state 4 years ago but of course, I sensed a relationship would start between you two. I used my Byakugan when I'd turn around to read you. You seemed to be confused as to how you felt; you admired how she could be on equal level with you, a Hyuuga prodigy. You like how she admired you so much. You enjoyed spending time with her. I knew that something would start, I had only a clue it would get so far."

"So I had feelings for her since I met her, right?"

"In a sense, yeah." He said.

"Good, I needed to make sure."

"I understand ya Neji, you wanted to make sure you didn't decide to love her for the wrong reasons when you came back and you wanted to make sure she wasn't tricking you into loving her but no, you're really in love, and I'm sure."

"Thanks," I said.

_Attention Hyuuga Branch House Members, please meet in the meeting room now for a statement from the head branch. _

"We've got to go, Neji." He said.

"Me, why?" He poked my head.

"The seal on your head, it isn't a decoration, it means you're branch house, let's go." I nodded and followed him.

When we got to the room, we were all seated in chairs waiting for someone, probably Hiashi or Hinata to come out but I felt a weird chakra entering, it was the same one from the day. I need to stop this. I need, Tenten! That's all I remember, and then blank. I think I only got one chance, and I blew it. Cause I left her.

"Sorry I left you for the second time, Tenten." I said before I died.

I felt warmer and more comfortable wherever I was now. I felt something warm next to me and pulled it next to me. "Uh, Neji, can you let go of me?" someone asked. I opened my eyes but my head hurt and there was a blind fold on my head.

"What's going on?"

"Sh, calm down Neji, it's alright." A familiar voice said. It was Tenten. I was holding her to me.

"You really should let her go." Another voice said. Who was it?

"That's Alex, you remember him." Alex? Alex. He's my tutor like guy, right?

"Yeah, I was talking to him earlier, what happened?" I asked blind folded.

"Tenten saved your butt again!" Alex said laughing.

"Hey I saved hundreds of people, including you!" Tenten said.

"What happened, I remember… that guy's chakra level."

"Marline Hyuuga, she can tell the future. She wants to get rid of the Branch house, kill them all. She wanted to start with you and then them all since you couldn't do anything to stop her but you did." Tenten said sarcastically.

"I did?" I asked.

"No! You almost got yourself killed, again!" She said **crying**. I pulled her into my chest with I could only barely sense where it was I was in so much pain. I couldn't tell if she was **angry or sad, most likely both. **

"What I do?" I asked.

"When you felt the chakra you jumped on stage and then she was about to activate the ultimate killing seal but I stopped her in time to beat you to a pulp on the floor and stop her.

"So I'm in the hospital because of you?"

"Yeah, you deserve it. I was **so worried**." She said **crying** to me.

It wasn't the best situation to be seen in, that one. I was sitting with my legs spread around the bed to keep from falling off and Tenten was sitting in the space between my legs and hugging me and I was holding her back. I guess it was my fault in the first place.

"It's alright. I'm sort of okay because of you. I could be in less pain." I said to her.

"I hurt you didn't I?" She asked crying looking at me.

"Only a little don't worry, I'm fine. What'd you do anyway?" I asked.

Alex laughed. "She pushed you off the stage and into me and almost knocked out half of the people in the Branch Family."

"I said I was sorry to them." Tenten said looking at Alex.

"They thanked you for saving them too, they said almost falling over is more then a fair trade for the safety of 55 of their clan and the protection and care of their number one ninja."

"They thanked her for saving me? Why?" I asked.

"You're the one who they think will become the leader of the clan. You're a genius and a prodigy Neji, you're the strongest among them, and of course, they want you safe. They also said they couldn't have felt safer leaving their fates in their soon to be Leader, Lord Neji's fiancée's hands." Tenten** smiled and blushed **at this statement.

"I'm glad my clan likes you so much. I like you too." She smiled and nodded and crawled on my other side and rested on my side.

"Neji!" She said.

"Cool it and go to sleep." She nodded and I she rested on my side and curled up to sleep.

"I'll be leaving." Alex said, feeling a little… uh… uncomfortable watching his cousin sleeping with his newfound friend.

"Thanks, bye." I said. "Tenten thanks again."

"Of course, who else would I live for if I let you die? What would I do with my life if I lost you? I'd rather die than have you die and leave me with no purpose. I was so scared and worried, you have no clue."

"I don't have a clue what it feels like to have someone so close to be endangered and almost lose them once. I know that I would be scared too and I'd probably never let you go anywhere on your own, ever again."

"That's why… I followed you." I smiled.

"I figured that's why I'm not dead and everyone was safe and I felt a familiar warm strong chakra signal nearby. I unconsciously needed you to be with me, and I pulled you toward me. So will you stay here with me forever?" I asked.

She smiled and looked into my eyes. "I couldn't think of a better place I'd rather be. She rested her head down on top of my chest she smiled. "You're alive and breathing alright. Want to know something?"

"What?"

"That's the closest thing to actually asking me to marry you you've ever asked. I can't even remember when you asked me the first time, it wasn't extremely romantic like this or I'd remember." I smiled.

"Then I guess it's good we rebuilt our relationship huh, it only cost me my memory of a lot of things, but not of you. I always seemed to remember you. It was familiar but not constantly acknowledgeable about you."

"So why'd you leave?" She asked.

"To make sure of a few things?"

"Like what?"

"How long **I've loved you, how I use to treat you, how long I've known you and the kind of person you were before and during the time I knew you**." She smiled.

"How nice but next time, just ask me, alright?" She said.

"I'm not letting you leave the immediate area I'm in."

"I love you Neji."

"**I love you too Tenten**." I said too her. I turned around to face her and she smiled.

The Reason Why… He Wants to Learn More.

· to know her

· to equalize their knowledge of the other

· to understand her

· to stop using maps, pictures and notes for everything

· to stop her watching him everywhere

· to let her relax, stop protecting me so crazily

· to find his own two weaknesses

· to know when you're being taken advantage of

· to be aware of how you're doing

· to understand why he caused her to suffer

· to see why he hurt her

· to see why he didn't apologize

· to understand his past

· to know why he was blind

· to understand why she's sad

· to see why he can't be the same person

· to stop being obligated to be him

· to stop her crying

· to stop her worrying

· to understand why she blushes and smiles

· why he loves her

· why he treated her like he use to

· to know how long I've been that person

· what kind of person she was

· To understand why she loves him.


	18. Things are Back Where They Left Off

**◊ (18: Things are Back Where They Left Off) ◊ **

(VP: Neji) - ∆ (Tenten's Place) ∆ - ¤ (Months Later) ¤ 

Well how Tenten sees the months as it we've been engaged for a year and I guess for her that's how long it's been but for me it's only been about a half a year. A lot of the things that I didn't remember a few months ago are as clear as day now. I am enjoying every little bit of my days now. Since I could lose them again. They come and go so enjoy what I remember, especially my time with Tenten.

I haven't stopped staying with Tenten because I enjoy spending time with Tenten. She loves my company and she had actually, after I decided I was staying with her for good, set up a bed. I don't know if I really want to go back to living with my clan. I really don't remember any of them. Tenten says I only got a long with a few of them so everything is normal.

"You know what today is Neji?" Tenten asked **happily**.

"No," I answered.

"It's the day when all the people reaching 15 are to be matched up."

"**And I care why**?" I asked.

"Because all of our friends are included in this group." I said. "Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kaydin, Ino, and everyone else. Isn't it exciting?" I asked.

"Not really, I mean the meeting isn't exciting but when I find out how they got paired up that should be interesting." I said trying to care. Kaydin is Sasuke long lost cousin who was disowned when his father married a woman from another village illegally.

"You could try to care a little more about what's going around the village Neji." Tenten said defeated.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because these are our friends and this is the future of the village we're acting upon, don't you get it?" She asked.

"Don't work yourself up too much Tenten, everything's fine." I said walking over to her and putting my hand on her leg.

"I know but you're so **unreasonable**." She said.

"I think I've always been because I think that that's not interesting, sorry." She sighed again.

"Yes you have but…" I put a finger on her lips.

"Then everything's going back to normal, let's go talk to Hinata, the meeting should be over, right?"

"Yeah, so let's go." She said happily**. I knew how to keep her happy,** find something about the somewhat annoying thing she's talking about to focus on to keep her happy. I think she's use to the me **she's dealt with the new me that she forgets** that I'm going back to normal.

We walked over to the Hyuuga Complex and walked it. It was still my home, sort of, even though I stayed at Tenten's. I was still welcomed and since Tenten became my teammate so was she and they wouldn't kick a fellow Hyuuga out.

"Tenten, Neji, hello." A voice said from around the corner. It was my uncle, Hiashi.

"Hello." I said.

"I see you're reverting to your old self, eh?" He asked. I shrugged holding Tenten closer to me.

"Yeah he is, so have you seen Hinata around? We want to see how plans for her wedding worked out?" Tenten said happily.

"No I have not; she's probably still figuring it out. She over things the simplest decisions. If you see her tell her congratulations on her engagement and I'll see her and you two for the engagement dinner."

"Engagement dinner?" Tenten and I said together.

"Of course, all members of the Hyuuga Clan are happily celebrating the marriage of the heir. This includes you, I thought I would have to send someone to tell you but now that I have talked to you it deems that unnecessary. See you there."

"**A dinner**?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's what he said. So you and I get dressed for it later but first we have to congratulate Hinata." I said a bit excited about whom she picked to marry.

We walked around the village; I stopped at Sakura's place. "Couldn't they be here?" I asked her.

"I guess." Tenten said and then we knocked on the door.

"Huh, Tenten?" Ino asked.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked.

"Like I know," she answered.

"This is her house and you don't know where she is?" I asked confused as to what Ino was doing.

"Hey Ino, who is it?"

"Neji and Tenten where is Sakura?"

"With Sasuke upstairs on the patio," A voice answered.

"So who are you engaged to?" Tenten asked.

"Kaydin, Uchiha Kaydin." Ino said smiling.

"Congrats," Tenten turned to me.

"Yeah, congrats." I said.

"Thanks, well Sakura isn't up to talking, she's a bit depressed. It seems her and Sasuke are already having a hard relationship." Ino said sighing.

"That's too bad." Tenten said.

"I would have expected, they barely had a friendship from how Tenten describes it and their missions weren't any better." I said.

"True, but they're perfect for each other. If they'd both get their act together. Well I've got to see how they're doing and finish making dinner, bye." Ino said closing the door.

"She's impolite." I said.

"Yeah, but she always is. Before this she was bossy and loud, at least she's better now." Tenten said sighing and putting her hands on her head. Tenten smacked her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We forgot to ask where Hinata is." She said.

"Whatever, Byakugan!" I said searching the area for Hinata. "1 kilometer to our front, in the trees, coming this way." I deactivated my Byakugan and waited.

"Neji, Tenten!" Hinata said surprised hiding behind Naruto.

"Congrats, Naruto?" Tenten asked. Hinata looked cautiously and nodded while shaking. "Thought so, rumors were so right." Tenten said.

"Congratulations Hinata-sama," I said.

"Thank you Neji-nii-san," Hinata said.

"Your father says congratulations too. We have the dinner tonight, remember." I said to her.

"Of course, I need to check on the others, bye." Hinata said as Naruto pulled her off.

"Come on Hinata, I'm hungry."

"Naruto-kun, we have a dinner to attend to."

"Yeah but I want to eat with our friends too." Tenten sighed and placed her hands on her waist.

"Now that we're done with hunting down Hinata, what next?" She asked.

"Do you have **a dress to wear**?" I asked her.

"No, I don't buy dresses since I can't wear them in practice." I said.

"Of course, well then I'll have to buy you one."

"I can't let you buy me a dress Neji." She **argued**.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's my dress," I shrugged and pulled her alongside me.

"But I want to and that's the end of it." I said. She sighed and rested along my side.

"You're back to normal for sure, and thanks." She said.

"You're welcomed; I'm your fiancé so I can buy you things all I want." I said.

"And I can't argue with you?" I looked at her.

"How you know what I was going to say to you?" I asked.

"You said the same thing when I wanted to pay the check at dinner on our first date after the engagement." She said smiling.

"Oh, well let's go."

∆ (Mall) ∆ 

We arrived at the mall and I watched Tenten try on a lot of dresses. I had never seen Tenten in much else then her normal few outfits she wore when she trained. I don't remember how beautiful she was when we went on our first date but I would make a note to remember to ask her.

"Hey Tenten, what's your favorite color?" I asked her.

"I don't know, pink probably but I like green and silver too, I'm not exactly sure." She said rubbing her head. "I'm confused."

"I don't remember you telling me so that's why I asked. I thought that would narrow down your choices for dress but turns out like no luck on that one." I said giving a sigh.

"Well a little bit, I'd like Pink, Silver and maybe Red or Green." I helped her find dresses that would accent her personality and beauty but like I had now discovered, it was harder then I thought.

"How about this one?" I held one and Tenten walked over.

She smiled and took it and ran off. I had no clue but when she came out she was even more if possible then she was before. It was a pink dress with a silver stripe across the waist. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Perfect," I said. She smiled and changed back into her old clothes and she put the dress in a bag and snuggled to my side.

"Thanks you." She said.

"You're welcome, so what were you wearing that night when we were going out for our engagement dinner, a year ago?" I asked.

She smiled and closed her eyes and stared up. "Hm, I don't really remember. Hm… I remember it was an old-fashioned Pink Kimono, that was cut up both sides and I had let my hair straight down."

I smirked and looked at her hair. She was about to take a step away but I had her secured to me and I grabbed the little stick that held her buns up and grabbed each one and they fell down to about the middle of her back. I smiled, beautiful. Simply beautiful.

"Neji…" She said concerned.

"You look really beautiful Tenten. You should wear your hair down more." She shrugged and then played with it; she looked nice with it down. I looked at the centerpiece of her buns; it was a shuriken, of course. "See, now you have two more shuriken." I said placing them in her hair."

"I keep them there in case of emergency, if I'm ever attacked." She said.

"You'll be fine I'm here aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well you have to get dressed and I need to at least brush my hair." She said smiling.

"Okay, I'll go change." I went into my room put on something a bit more formal for the occasion, then came out, and waited against the wall that was at the bottom of the stairs of Tenten's place.

Tenten turned the corner on the stairs and I was awe struck. I just kept watching her and smiling. Tenten was now blushing. "How to I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful, more so then normal." She **blushed **some more and took my hand as we walked over to the Hyuuga Estate a walk that her, I and both of us had made countless times not counting the last few years that I forgot.

I knocked on the door to my own house. "Neji-nii-san, Tenten-giri no ane-san, welcome."

"Afternoon Hinata-sama," I greeted her. I studied her look. She was scared and worried.

I turned to Tenten. "Tenten can you have a seat, I need to talk with Hinata-sama."

"Okay Neji," Tenten walked off but she was stopped by someone who I barely knew personally but was quite annoying from that knowledge, Naruto.

"Are you okay Hinata?" I asked.

"A little bothered, and worried but other than that, I'm fine."

"What is bothering you?" I asked.

"While we were out with everyone, Itachi showed up at dinner, don't worry Sakura took care of him, as did Sasuke and Kaydin but it left me a bit flustered. Sorry if I have bothered you." She said.

"Its fine, I just wanted to make sure you're alright with everything that is going on these last few hours." She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'm very happy to be marrying Naruto-kun. Thank you for caring Nii-san." Hinata said smiling and returning to her seat. I went and took my seat next to my fiancée.

"Neji-nii-san, it's nice to see you again. It's been a while since I've seen you around the complex how are things with you and your lovely wife there?" A girl asked. Her name was… I have no clue. Ask Tenten.

"We're only engaged Hereto-san."

"Really, and you're living together?" She asked a bit skeptical for my likings.

"Hai, I lost my memory and Tenten has been helping me through these last few months with trying to remember things, since she recently became a top level kunoichi. The hospital said instead of them keeping me at a center to help me get my memories back it was fine that I stay with her since she would better be able to help me get my memories back." I answered her.

"Congratulations Tenten for passing the exam for Kunoichi this last year. So what did you score?" She asked.

"116," Tenten answered as if she was ashamed of her answer. (A/N: Remember the night before the accident. It's out of 100.)

"Wow, amazing Tenten." Hinata said.

"Yeah Tenten's ability to assist in the emergency case of my attack was what caused many of the points in her exam which couldn't have been tested better." I added.

"What do you mean, his accident wasn't an accident?" Hereto asked.

"Of course not someone used activated the caged bird seal on the way to the kunoichi exams that morning, that's what caused his lack of memory. Weren't you guys told?" Tenten asked.

"No, I'm sorry. We weren't told anything of Neji's condition at all. We all just figured that you were married when they said you were with your wife." I was not a bit surprised at this one but Tenten seemed hurt. I took her left hand and held it. She seemed bothered by this information withhold.

"Does anyone know?" Hinata raised her hand, as did Naruto. Tenten was **about to cry**. I held her hand tighter and she looked at me. Now was not the time, I would talk to her later about this, but Tenten can be dangerous when upset.

"Um, may I be excused for a moment Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked politely.

"Hai, Tenten-giri no ane-san," Hinata answered. Tenten walked out of the room towards the bathroom and most likely cried for a bit seeing as she was gone for a while.

"Night Family," Hiashi said finally arriving. It was customary at these dinners for the younger members to acquaint themselves with each other before the older members would come. The last period when Tenten was gone was questioning of me, this one girl and her fiancé, and Hinata, as well as Naruto. This dinner was prepared in the honor of those to be married and that included Tenten and me. "Neji-san, where is your fiancée Tenten?" He asked.

"Father, Tenten went to the bathroom a while ago, I wish to locate her, may I?" Hinata asked.

"Of course we will let Neji find his own bride right?" He said.

"In no disrespect to Neji or you father, Neji is still quite unfamiliar with this regions of the complex and I do not wish for them both to be lost." Hinata said.

"Very well then Hinata, you may go." Hiashi said. Hinata stood up and walked away. She dropped a note beside my feet and I opened it. It read, 'I'll explain this to her, do not worry, nii-san. Hinata.' I nodded and she continued to walk off.

∆ (Bathroom) ∆ - VP: Tenten 

I sat in the bathroom so that I couldn't be disturbed and I couldn't cry. I was a kunoichi, this was a formal dinner and I couldn't. I wouldn't embarrass Neji or myself. I wouldn't cry. I just needed to think.

I have been sitting here her for a while. There's a knock at the door. I stand up and walk to it. I open it to see Hinata there. "Hinata?" I asked.

"Hai, come, I need to talk to you." She said. Hinata escorted me to a large sitting room and she sat next to me. "I'm sorry about how our clan is Tenten. For anyone who was forced to marry into it, I would feel deeply grieved and tell him or her that this is a mistake but I know how much you love nii-san so I wouldn't waste my time. I know how you feel, my father came home and he told me not to tell anyone about the going ons with Neji, if they asked where he was I was to say with you, his wife."

"But…" Hinata opened her mouth and I shut mine.

"Thank you, well I didn't feel well at this so when asked I said nothing. It is better to say nothing then to lie. I felt horrible that father was keeping this from them."

"Why?" I asked.

"To protect the branch house, and keep the family thinking that they are noble and do no wrong. That's how it's always been. My father never worried the minority family which is anyone other than the elders, and me."

"I guess I understand no wanting to worry the branch house since she's been taken away but a few months ago they were all attacked."

"He wiped their minds, all except for Neji and Alex for they are too advanced for the skills." Hinata said.

"I think that giving them a false sense of purity is wrong." I said to her.

"I do as well but it makes many of us feel better, you didn't see the faces of those who heard that Neji was defeated by Naruto that night a few years ago during the Chuunin Exams. They were worried that they that the clan was going downhill but after learning of Naruto strength, they worried no for everyone knew that he was indeed strong. This is what allowed me to marry him. Neji's failure against him."

"I was quite sure that that match would mess Neji up for good but he knew that it wasn't going to because he knew that Naruto did it out of determination, strength and it was alright. He also said it was because of love and revenge for love, for you. He said those two things can make someone extremely strong. Neji said that a normal match he would win but because of that reason he lost."

"The ability is one that I've never seen him use so I believe that only in dangerous times can he use it. Unless it's an emergency that he can call on it so that's why." Hinata explained.

"Yeah, but I think that it was good for Neji to lose other to someone other than me because it showed him, even he could lose and that he's not perfect. It also taught him that fate can be changed, which is why he began to make changes, take risks and such."

"And marry you?" Hinata asked.

"I guess, sometimes he said that it was destiny and fate that pulled us together. He said that it was destined since the day that we met, I'm not so sure about that."

"So do you feel better?"

"Hai, arigato Hinata, well let's go back."

We walked back in and it turned out that I had been gone for an hour; I bet they thought I got lost. "Welcome back Tenten-san, please be seated." I bowed and took my seat beside Neji and I smiled to make sure Neji knew I was all right now. He smiled back and we ate.

"I would like to congratulate all those who are to be married in the next year. My daughter and her fiancé Naruto, My nephew and his fiancée Tenten, and my far Niece and her husband." Hiashi announced. "Now let us feast." I nibbled on bits of each of the dishes, as did Neji; we weren't use to eating a lot because I never do make a lot because Neji and I don't eat a lot.

"Tenten,"

"Yes Neji," I said quietly.

"Do you feel up to getting married sometime this year?" He asked.

"Huh, it's completely up to you Neji. Why, do you have something in mind?"

"Hinata had a proposal for us, but I'm not sure about it."

"What was it?"

"I'll explain it later but it was something that is quite important so I'd like to talk about."

"Of course, you can always talk to me. I mean it's been a year that we've been engaged, I of course wouldn't object **to getting married**." I said putting a little more food in my mouth.

"Alright," Neji answered.

After a lot of eating and talking Neji and I **returned home and sat on the couch**. We usually did this every night after we ate. Neji sat there with me. I was resting myself up against him and he had an arm around my waist.

"Hey Tenten, would you object to being the head of the Hyuuga Clan?"

"What?!" I said looking at him.

"It was a simple question, calm down." He said.

"I know they wouldn't let me being the clan head, but I'm sure they'd let you. If they offered you, I'd be fine with that. Because I know that would make you happy because you could change how the Hyuuga is and make everyone happy. You're clearly the strongest so I don't see why they wouldn't but I would be happy for you and go along with you."

"Thank you, you're the best." I smiled.

"You're going to be my husband soon Neji, I want what's best for you and everyone. If being the head would make you happy then I'd be happy to let you as long as I could go with you."

"Of course you would, I'd never leave you." He said putting his other hand on my head.

"Good, then if you get the offer, feel free to take it." I said smiling.

"You're the best Tenten, you really are."

"Thanks Neji, but so are you." I said snuggling into his side. "So what this brought this up?" I asked.

"Hinata said she has a surprise for me when we go to the wedding party in about a month or so." He said.

"Wow, really?" I asked excited. "What do you think it is?"

"A decree of protections,"

"What?" I asked.

"It means that I'm free from the branch clan, I'm main branch. It also means that if I challenge Hinata and win, I can become the head."

"This is amazing, really?"

"That's what I think it is; because she was wondering when we were going to get married and she mumbled about have a 3 way marriage and why not just have four. That's why I figured it, when you marry along side someone in your clan, no like marry them, but two couples at the same time, this is a symbol of truth completely between the two, and the decree frees me from the seal, and allows me to be main branch."

"That's so wonderful Neji." I said smiling.

"It's because of you." He said.

"Me?"

"Tenten, it's you. Hinata always worried that I might hurt her one day, she was scared everyday after that match of me. She thought I was some monster. She thought that I couldn't be trusted and I couldn't love anything. It was because of all of those times training when I went to hard on you and I brought you to her." Neji looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

I smiled and put my hands on either side of his face. "Thank you."

"What?"

"If you're trying to be honest, thank you. I don't get your point but I have you to thank for my strength, for helping me reach my goals and I guess that is what allowed you to maybe someday reach your goal of being the head but thanks." I said smiling. Then I brought my face to his and **I kissed him for a while **then I broke it.

"I want you to understand how much you mean to me Tenten; I want you to know how much you did for me." Neji said.

"I know Neji, I know." I said.

"You helped me become stronger and even though a lot of times I went to hard and hurt you, you'd come back and keep helping me, and I'd help you. It meant so much to me. I'm stronger because of you." He held me tight in his arms and didn't want to let go. It was fine with me, I felt safe in these arms. That is why I didn't care if I was hurt because when I was I trusted him to take care of me. Hinata saw this quality in him, because of me and that quality I brought out.

The Reason Why… Things are Back Where They Left Off.

Tenten's Happy Neji's attitude is the same old one. He's being unreasonable. He knows how to keep her happy. She is dealing with me that she thought she forgot. They're going to Hyuuga Dinners. They are arguing about Mannerisms. She's blushing. He's complimenting her. She's about to cry. They're thinking about getting married. They sat on the couch. they kiss 


	19. She has something against some Hyuugas

◊ (19: She has Something Against Some Hyuugas Not All) ◊

(A/N: I decided to start a little challenge. Any reader of this can send in a chapter like this with these speculations. It has to feature Neji and Tenten as a couple, it can't mess with anything I already had, it has to be a normal event that I could plug in anywhere to the story, it can't include cursing, swearing or bad language of any kind. You have to include the title with a reason why, and the finish has to list all the reasons why and the story has to include those reasons, bolded like the one I do for you readers. Send it to my e-mail address as listed under my profile. This has no limit to how much time you need. It takes me 4 hours to write a chapter usually so you have as long as you need. It could even be after I complete the story.)

∆ (Tenten's Place, Balcony) ∆ - ¤ (A few days later) ¤ - VP: Tenten

It's only been one day that all those new couples have been engaged and already they are having a lot of problems. I felt bad for them, but my relationship throughout this year hadn't gone any better but it was beginning to so it was all right.

"I can't believe that that night turned out with Kaydin going to the hospital and now they're both leaving them for 6 months." I said feeling sorry for them.

"Yeah, and Naruto is at the library while Hinata is staying with Ino and Sakura." Neji added.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, so what you up for doing today?" Neji asked me.

"I don't know, training is what we usually do but let's try something different." I said excitedly.

"Like what, we train, eat, sleep, go on a date or just sit here and talk." I sighed.

"I don't know what, find something Neji." I complained. "Am I strong enough?" I asked Neji.

"Strong enough for what?" Neji asked slightly confused.

"For you," Neji didn't get what I was asking. I wanted to make sure I was up to his standards.

"If that made sense, I'd tell you." He answered.

"Am I strong enough for your expectations of me?" I asked. It was a simple question. I don't think I've been this straight with him in asking but I plan to now.

"You can't change destiny, you are strong and I don't expect any more of you then you do of yourself. You are beyond anyone else, and are the top. If we were to go against each other **in hand on hand combat** I would win but only because of the **kekkei genkai.** Yet, if we did long range you would clearly win because you don't go near by, distance attacks and jutsu. I couldn't **use gentle fist on you, so there is the weakness,** but the **Byakugan** lets me know your attack and stop it, so compared to me, you are less but you are beyond my expectations of you. I expected of you to do your best and you improve what more than that can I ask? You're perfect just the way you are. I can't think of anyone who is that equally matched with me Tenten, don't worry. You are up to my standards if that's what you're asking, you are beyond my standards, and you're perfect."

"You do know that destiny can change. Naruto is going to be Hokage, and Sakura is going to marry Sasuke. Destiny changes Neji. Some things don't like how strong and genius you are, but some things in destiny will. Destiny is changing everyday, if I learn a new jutsu it alters destiny, maybe only a little but destiny changes because of everything we do." I argued.

"Maybe you are right, but I have something to do." Neji said turning around but I quickly without a sound pulled a kunai out of my pocket and threw it at the door shutting it.

"I'd like to know where you are going if you don't mind." I said walking over to the door, taking the kunai out of the door and turning around to face Neji; still blocking the door.

"I have to go fight Hinata, it's my role as her guardian, she can't get married until she beats me proving she can fend for herself, usually her husband would because he's taking her, but in this case, she has chosen it herself this way. Now I'm leaving." I sighed and happily hopped out of the way.

"You better come back in one piece." I warned.

"I have a clue that I might not, who knows how strong Hinata has become since last time. She is fighting for something, I now fight for nothing, and soon I will fight for something other than myself."

"And what might that be?"

"Marrying you, I have to fight someone for the honor of marrying you, as custom dictates." I sighed.

"Whatever you Hyuugas do if fine by me, you can't fight my dad, but if you feel like finding someone to challenge, be my guest." I answered not very interested.

"Yeah, I'll take care of that when I come back, then we can start planning." I nodded and walked away leaving Neji to his duties.

At the Hyuuga battlegrounds, Neji and Hinata prepared for battle. I had arrived to help either if they got hurt, which to that Neji nodded. Naruto was frightened that I was here to heal someone.

The battle raged on slowly declining each others chakra until they were jumping back from major attacks, but in teaching Naruto about the gentle fist she picked up a few rare **Hyuuga Trademark Attacks,** that I could see.

"You are better, but not good enough."

"Sorry brother, but I can't lose."

"I can but I'm not."

"You use the same techniques, nothing knew, or special."

"**Chakra helmet jutsu**," It brought Neji to the ground, and couldn't move.

Minutes past and then Hiashi marked it a closed match. I jumped from the stage over to Neji, and sat next to him. "Hinata, what does the jutsu do?"

"It **disables the Byakugan** from the inside out, he can't see, he's blind for a while."

"What!" I yelled.

"Hinata, that's a jutsu that takes years to master, how did you get it?"

"Naruto mastered it first, and I just copied it from him." It was true that a Hyuuga could work their Byakugan like the Sharingan to copy jutsu but it's not the same, quite different. **Something went wrong**.

"How could he, get the jutsu, no Hyuuga can use that jutsu any more. How could he?"

"Naruto is special, plus he learned these special moves to defeat you, so you can give up now and make this easy or fight your heart out."

"I admit defeat to Naruto, and you have my **permission to marry**; using Byakugan to master a special kekkei genkai, smart. It seems that I underestimated you."

"Does that mean Hinata is **welcomed back** in the family?" Naruto said happily, jumping from the stands.

"Yes, welcome back Hinata. You have proved yourself worthy." **Hiashi** said.

"Um, excuse me here. I'm sorry to interrupt but Neji could die if we don't take him to an emergency room. I couldn't help him for this is not a jutsu that I had heard of that I could counter.

"**Hinata** are you sure you can't undo it?" I asked her.

"I'm so sorry Tenten-giri no ane-san. Naruto may be able to but the point is to take down anyone who's going against you, there is no undo." I nodded and kept my eyes close so no tears would escape. He'd be all right, he always is. I know he's there. I can feel it. "I'm so sorry **Neji**-nii-san." Hinata ran out of the room crying.

"I'm sorry but I don't have enough chakra to help Neji, Tenten. Sakura just might, but she has guests over and…" I already left the moment I heard Sakura could help.

I knocked on the door. Moments later a quite annoyed Sasuke answered a door. Without acknowledging me whatsoever, he called Sakura. "Sakura, its Tenten." Sasuke called her walking back upstairs.

"Tenten, what's wrong, you look frightened and scared, are you okay? Do you need me to heal you?"

"No, Neji is at the hospital in desperate condition. Hinata used a kekkei genkai on him, and he won't wake up." Sakura grabbed her jacket and ran to the hospital.

Sakura ran into Neji's hospital room, and preformed a bunch of seals. Then she seemingly created a sphere in the air of pink chakra, put it around Neji's head, and then added normal chakra to it. Then it disappeared, and Neji began to cough up blood. I was about to jump on Neji and hug him when Sakura stopped me.

"He's choking; hugging him would be really bad right now." I nodded in thanks for saving Neji from her mistakes.

"What happened?" Neji asked while still coughing up blood. Sakura left to get some blood to transfer during her blood transfer jutsu. It would transfer blood from one thing to another, or in this case, a bag of blood to Neji.

"Hinata used a jutsu called 'Chakra Helmet Jutsu' on you and you were knocked out."

"You know why?" Neji asked.

"No, that's why Sakura did some weird chakra jutsu to help you."

"It's a jutsu for those who wish to protect themselves from the branch house from those in the main house. It's a jutsu used for traitors, it's meant to kill them, and lucky I lived. I didn't think Hinata would be able to use it."

"She didn't know what she was doing, it also can be used just as a barrier for chakra, Naruto preformed it and Hinata used her Byakugan to copy it. Naruto learned it to take on her father, knowing how you could end up he gave up immediately, she's back in the main house." Neji nodded. He couldn't hold anything against Hinata; she did whatever she could for what she wanted. It was un-Hyuuga like but it also was un-Hinata like. Hinata never does anything for herself and this is good for her.

"I'm glad she is."

"I thought that would make you and her eternal rivals like Kakashi and Gai-sensei. Except threw the clan." Naruto said in apology.

"I'm sure the Hyuuga Clan will profit much more when Naruto is head then if who ever Hinabi picked out would be. Hinabi is all for the main house, Hinata is what's best for everyone even if that means, going and changing things, and I say good riddens. The Hyuuga Clan is going to be better than ever, with Byakugan, Gentle Fist Style and better rules, our clan is going to move on better."

"I'm glad that you are not against Hinata any more, accepting things have always been your strong suit, it just took time." Neji nodded and I smiled at Neji. Hinata and Naruto excused themselves and left me to watch Neji since I could handle the rest.

"You alright, you look upset." Neji asked watching me think into space.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I was just so worried, it scared me so much." Neji pulled me close to him.

"Hey, it's alright Tenten. I'm fine now. I'm sure it was scary seeming me like that again. I'm sorry for scaring you again." He apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's not Hinata's either. I was worried for you again." I said.

"Yeah, I know you are. I can see it in your eyes." He said smiling. I pushed his body down in the bed. "Alright, alright, I'll sleep." He said pulling me down with him.

"Hey," I said looking at him. He was **stronger than I was**. I **couldn't win** this fight.

"Hey yourself," He responded holding me close to his body. I gave up and let him have his way, I snuggled myself up to his side and let myself relax next to him and fall asleep.

¤ (Morning) ¤

I heard someone messing with the door. "Hello?" I called. Neji sat up, the door burst up, and a hundred or so kunai and shuriken flew in. Neji could barely move still but I stood up on the bed. I caught every single one and they dropped at my feet.

"Sorry to attack you but you wouldn't wake up and they said I couldn't come in unless you were awake." A voice said. It sounds like Hinata, no it's Hinabi.

"Hinabi?" I asked.

"Hai, My father sent me to tell you about tonight's party in honor of your marriage as well as my sister and another girl's. Can I ask you something?" I nodded.

"How did you do that, block everyone kunai and shuriken?" She asked. Neji laughed.

"Hinabi, I'd like to introduce you probably to my fiancée, Tenten. She specializes in weapons; her nickname is the Weapon Mistress. She's never been hit by a kunai or shuriken in her life and she has a score rate of 100 of 100."

"That's amazing. I haven't met anyone in our clan that's over 48." I turned to Neji and laughed.

"48," Neji whispered to me and I laughed.

"Well it's great to meet you Hinabi, tell your father we'll be there. I'll make sure Neji is there." I said climbing off of Neji's lap, took the scroll, and waved as she left.

"Let's go get you another dress," Neji said sighing.

"Alright then," I said smiling.

We went to the mall and spent a lot of time looking for something nice for me to wear, once again Neji found a pretty dress which I just loved. He bought it for me and we were ready. We returned to my place and I decided to take time to think about how my relationship with Neji was going.

I guess it's doing perfectly fine. I guess you could say that I was bored, contemplating how a relationship that was doing perfect for me was doing. Neji and I love each other, we're together, we don't argue. We get along and I stay by his side. It's a perfect relationship.

"Tenten, you should get ready." Neji said walking down the stairs from his bedroom.

"Alright," I said walking up the stairs.

I walked toward him and he grabbed my arm. "Are you okay? You seem to be bothered." He said.

"I don't know but something seems really weird, I'm a little bored but I'm sure things tonight will be more excited." He nodded and let my arm go.

I can't figure out why I'm so worried about my relationship with Neji, it couldn't be any better, well for an engaged couple its perfect. Things will change when we get engaged. This would be a perfect relationship even for a married couple, I guess. I slept well last night; I sleep extremely well in Neji's arms. It's the best feeling I've had in a while, since this last happened which has been awhile. It's so relaxing; I'm so whole when I'm with him. I guess perfection is so far off that it makes being her so empty sometimes but I'm sure that I'll find something to keep me happy, like Neji.

I came down happier then I've been since I woke up and Neji told Hinabi about me. That made me really happy. He was proud of me, as I was of him. I was happy, I really was. "I'm glad you're mood has changed." I nodded and walked down the stairs and kissed Neji on the cheek.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome?" He answered and I smiled. He sighed and rolled my eyes. He put his arm around me and we once again walked toward the Hyuuga Complex, we might as well live there.

"Welcome Neji, Tenten," Hiashi said.

"Yeah, hi." I said happily. Neji looked at me like I was drunk and lost my mind which is kind of how I felt but I settled down as much as I could and walked around.

"Tenten, Neji," Sakura said walking to us.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Neji how are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks to you and Tenten." He answered seriously. "Hello Sasuke," Sasuke just stared.

"Hello Neji, Tenten, congratulations." He said.

"Yeah you too," I said smiling. "So how are you preparations going?" I asked.

"There not doing well, with Kaydin in the hospital, Ino is in a wheelchair, and Hinata is trying to help Naruto with his duties as the head. He doesn't get anything." Neji sighed.

"Isn't it going to be hard to be Hokage and the head of the Hyuuga Clan?" I asked Neji.

"Probably, almost impossible, they both require a lot of paperwork and being prepared for emergencies every movement. It is impossible really." Neji answered.

"Neji's right, there is no chance he'll be able to do both."

"What if he used shadow clones?" Sakura asked.

"You'd trust our village or the Hyuuga Clan to be ran by shadow clones?" Sasuke asked. I laughed. Neji was focusing on something. He grabbed some fast moving object.

"You have to stay with Hinata, Naruto. You know the rules." Neji reprimanded him, I laughed and smiling at Naruto's stupidity.

"Brother, glad I found you. Here." Hinata said handing over a box to him. I looked over Neji's arms and into the boy as he opened.

He opened the box, "Wow Hinata, thank you. Are you sure?" Neji asked. She nodded. I was so happy I was even more smiling then before.

"I asked Naruto about it and he said it was find as well, right Naruto." Hinata said looking at Naruto.

"Was that that thing you asked me about and I had no clued what it was, and I just said okay?" Neji looked at him, and Naruto sighed. "Your family is all so confusing, save me Hinata-Chan?"

"I thought you told me you and Naruto were studying hard Hinata?" I asked, "Shouldn't he know what that is by now?"

"We work hard but it's little by little, never ask too much when learning something knew Tenten." Hinata said.

"Will someone explain to me what is in that box that Neji likes and why was I asked if it was alright." Naruto yelled.

"I will since my daughter seems to choose to be silent again, and Neji enjoys your troubles. That is a band that is tied around the husband and the wife of a branch family; when Neji is married the band is put on their arms, and Neji's seal is removed."

"What, I thought that was something important for the family?" Naruto said freaking out.

"It is but the band means an alliance between branch and main houses. It means that you trust Neji with Hinata as much as you trust yourself, and that he wouldn't hurt her." Hiashi said stepping in.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"It seems you should have explained it more Hinata."

"I did my best." Hinata said bowing her head.

"I know, you always did, but sometimes we need to work beyond that." Hinata nodded as her father walked away.

"Can I talk to you Hinata?" She nodded and Naruto took Hinata by her hand and guided her to the gardens.

"I'm so happy for you Neji." I said smiling.

"I told you, it's you I have to thank." He answered. "It's the trust of her because of the good that you brought out in me." I smiled and rested on Neji side staring at the box.

The form was signed by both Hinata and surprisingly enough Naruto. I read it. "**This Decree of Protections** hereby that Hyuuga –Neji- is relinquished from the Branch House and his seal should be removed on the day of -//-. This means that Hyuuga –Neji- is able to challenge the current head to obtain the headship for the betterment of the Hyuuga Clan. This is a freedom given to thee by Hyuuga –Uzumaki Hinata - and –Naruto Uzumaki-. This also leaves Hyuuga –Neji- in the under protection of –Hoshi Hyuuga Tenten-. If anything is to happen to agent –Hinata- in is the responsibility of Hyuuga –Neji- to retrieve the agent. This is a decision of the Hyuuga Clan for the betterment of that there of."

"I'm free."

"The bird is able to free itself of its cage, eh?" Someone asked. It was Mariah.

"Hello Mariah… is it?" Neji answered. She nodded.

"Yes, and who is she?" She asked, obviously referring to me.

"Mariah, this is my fiancée, Tenten." He introduced me.

"Nice to meet you Mariah," I said shaking her hands.

"You too, It's an unbelievable event."

"What?"

"That Neji is going to be married and that he actually figured it out."

"Figured what out?" I asked.

"That he loved you; it was obvious to my brother years ago. It was amazing to hear stories of a wonderful girl that the best Hyuuga we've ever had has fell in love with. Girls who matched his levels and could help him understand himself. It was amazing." Mariah said.

"Who's your brother?" I asked.

"That would be me," Alex walked over to us.

"So you're Mariah's brother, I thought she looked sort of familiar." Neji added.

"Yeah, well soon comes the day I've been waiting for a long time."

"What?" I asked. Neji sighed.

"**Genius boy here's wedding to Ms. Perfect**." I blushed and hid my face into Neji's shoulder.

"Yeah, the whole Hyuuga Clan has been waiting for years for this event. It's going to be biggest thing ever." Mariah said happily.

"I'm sure it is." Neji said. "Seeing as the top 8 ninjas of this age are all going to be getting married at the same day at the same time, this wedding is going to be huge." He said.

"I know that your wedding alone is going to be huge already but hearing that you're going to be free from your cage, that's great kid." He said putting a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"I know isn't it? That was the only thing I ever had to worry about while I was with the Hyuugas, **the seal** that is. It'll be gone soon and Neji will be free." I said smiling happily.

Neji looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you." He said. pulling me closer to kissed me. We hadn't realized that they had left us in piece.

"Nii-san, I successfully explained it to Naruto. It's clear and he says it's alright."

"Yeah, sorry for making a bit deal out of it. I just didn't understand I trust you both or I wouldn't have befriended you two." Naruto said rubbing his head.

I let go of Neji and walked over to Naruto. I hugged him. Hinata and Neji were both surprised. "Thank you so much Naruto and you too Hinata-giri no ane-chan." I said walking over to her and hugging her too.

"You're very welcome yourself Tenten," Hinata replied.

"Yeah Tenten, you're welcome but I thought this was about helping Neji?" Naruto asked confused. "Hinata, help?"

"I'm confused also." She said sighing.

"Tenten mind explaining it to them?" Neji asked sighing himself.

"You are giving Neji something that he truly wants, a change to see that destiny and fate can't change. This is also freeing him from the burden of being in the branch house. I'm thanking you for giving something that I wish to give him but I never could. Thank you so much." Neji held me to his chest as I cried.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. She's very happy."

"I don't get it." Naruto answered.

"Neji is a caged bird that lives in a cage and Tenten has wished so much with her heard to be able to let him free of that cage but could never. We are opening Neji's cage for her. She's very happy."

"Neji's a bird?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, Neji is like a bird in that he can't escape from how he lives but we have agreed to free him and Tenten is very happy."

"Oh, that's cool. Well you're welcome Tenten, and you too Neji." Hinata broke out in laughter as I continued to cry.

"I'm happy too Tenten, I am too." He said holding me to his chest.

"Naruto-kun, you don't understand how amazing this is for them."

"Nah, not really but Tenten's really happy, so happy she's crying so I'm sure that it's something good that I did for them."

"You gave Neji the change to become the heir." Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Huh, but I thought that was your dream?" He asked.

"No Naruto-kun, my job is to follow you wherever your dreams lead you, as is Tenten, that's why I knew I had to do that. That was my dream but see you can't be hokage and be the leader of the clan, and I can't do it myself." Hinata explained.

"But… I ruined your dreams for you."

"Nai Naruto-kun, don't be sad. I'm happy to stand by your side to matter where your dreams are. I did this because this way that Neji can lead our clan, he is the strongest among a great leader and us, and he will lead our clan so that it may be stronger and better. I can't lead and you have to lead the whole village so I leave my clan in his hands along with Tenten's."

"But I…" She put her finger on his lips.

"No more, I decided, and you already did as well. This is what's best for the clan. Neji is the oldest of the branch head children now that he is accepted in so now he is the heir, like all want. I'm doing this for everyone." She said.

"Tenten and Neji are happy and so am I. Aren't you?" She asked.

"If you are, then so am I? But I didn't know that I having dreams took away yours, it's so unfair." Naruto said pouting.

"It's for the best, all for the best." She said smiling.

That's the number one reason why I like the Hyuuga, in this aspect with people like Neji and Hinata, and their **sacrifices for one another out of love**. This is what makes me be all right with the Hyuuga.

The Reasons Why… She has Some Things Against Some Hyuugas and Not All.

1. way they use their kekkei genkai, Byakugan

2. way the use their hand on hand, gentle fist style

3. how they use their Hyuuga Trademark Attacks

4. (-) Chakra Helmet Jutsu

5. (-) attacking there own clan, seal

6. imperfections

7. (-) need permission to marry

8. (-) disowned weak members

9. People like Hiashi

10. People like Hinata

11. People like Neji

12. Happy for her and Neji's marriage

13. How they are stronger then her

14. How They Always win

15. How Decree of Protections

16. How they make sacrifices out of love for another


	20. She was Kidnapped

◊ (20: She Was Kidnapped) ◊

∆ (Tenten's Place) ∆ - ¤ (A Few Days Later) ¤ - VP: Tenten 

It was **midday **and Neji and I had tuned up or skills. There wasn't much to do because we had almost perfected everything. "I'm going to go home and make us lunch, alright?" Neji hopped down.

"Okay Tenten, see you in a few minutes." I **walked home,** as I knew Neji would practice limiting the amount of chakra he was out putting. He only did this when I wasn't around because the access amount of chakra being let out could easily kill anyone nearby because chakra being absorbed into another body at alarming rates like in that attack was dangerous. This was a key reason why the gentle fist was dangerous.

I went into the kitchen and made preparations for lunch. I heard someone come in and then I turned around expecting to see Neji. I threw 6 kunai expecting to pin the person to the ground but he just pulled the kunai to the ground. I hit the mark but they were stronger than me.

"The Weapon Mistress, I believe that you have put up the **best defense and offense yet** but this is it for you."

"Dead Snake Scroll," I called and summoned a furry of weapons and sneaked past him, back to the field where Neji and I were practicing. He wasn't there. I know I couldn't take this person. I needed Neji.

"There you are pretty. You are also extremely pretty. I'll have fun with you." I jumped onto the ground.

"Twin Rising Dragons," I sighed, this time he was pinned down, hurt but he healed himself, and I ran off. How far I ran I don't know but then I met with a large frog.

"You fight with the determination I haven't seen yet, but I know that you'll lose." He said smiling.

"Leave me be, or you'll be in for it." I said.

"No, you will be. You're smart**, beautiful, talented, graceful** and above all you're a girl **who has everything** **and I wish to mess that all up for you**." He said smiling.

I ran for my life, I used up too much chakra during those attacks and escaping especially after practice. I think this is it, I have been running for a long time, almost 20 minutes. I think this is my limit. The last thing I remember is being picked up by a giant frog's tongue and thrown on his back.

"Neji," I murmured.

"You'll be fine **pretty**, I promise." He said smiling evilly.

∆ (Tenten's Place) ∆ - ¤ (A few minutes earlier) ¤ - Hyuuga Neji 

"Tenten?" I called. I had only left for a moment. I walked in the kitchen and the stove was on. I turned around and I saw a site that gave me a heart attack. There was a scroll laying empty in the floor and a lot of weapons stuck to the floor. I looked and there were scrolls and weapons making a path back to the practice field.

"She went to find me. To protect her." I was angry at myself that I wasn't there to help her.

I went to the practice field and two empty scrolls laid there. "Rising Twin Dragons, who ever did this could escape her weapons." I said measuring about the distance Tenten needed to perform this. There was a summoning sign on the ground. It was for a small animal used at large extent.

"Naruto would know everyone who could summon a small animal I know. I'm sure it's not Naruto who attacked her." I walked over to Hinata's place where Naruto would most likely. Her room was torn up and there were blade like marks everywhere.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked jumping in after me.

"I don't know I just got here. Tenten's gone as well." I answered.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, I only left Hinata for about an hour, this is from earlier. I'm sure." He said.

"He was spying on them to wait. He summons small creatures is all I know."

"That doesn't help, I know someone who summons snakes and one who summons toads." Naruto said pouting.

"Maybe the others have more clues." I predicted.

I walked to Sakura's Place which was the nearest by. I was going to knock but Naruto burst in. "We have to find them." Naruto said calmly.

"Sakura and Tamari?"

"No, everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Tenten, Sakura, Tamari, Ino, Lena and Hinata were all kidnapped. It took you long enough to find out." Shikamaru said.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked being smart knew why I, and Naruto were here but why Shikamaru. Naruto and my fiancées were kidnapped. However, what was Shikamaru's excuse.

"Because you're going to need help, and Kaydin sure can't help you. I'm here to help, duh."

"I thought you said saving people is too troublesome," Naruto asked.

"It is but it doesn't mean I won't do it." Shikamaru answered.

"Shikamaru likes to complain but he unlike some people here will do it regardless if they think it's troublesome." I explained, looking at Naruto.

"So I make mistakes a lot, I make it up eventually, don't I?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, so what's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to find out who would take the** girls**." Neji said.

"Yeah, but that's pretty hard to think about. Who would do that?" Naruto asked.

"They use needles in their battling which is a rare form of fighting, they only took our **fiancées **and they seem to have this well thought out." Sasuke said giving descriptions of everything.

Gaara took the book from Sasuke and opened it page. 189. The page listed all known users of needle jutsu. "Orochimaru and Jiraiya are the two most likely subjects."

"Why?" Naruto asked. He knew that they both could summon things, but what were their motives.

"Orochimaru could use them to get to us, so he could kill us in exchange for them while Jiraiya is well-known for writing Kakashi's books and seeing as their females… peace it together." They all nodded, understanding Sasuke's explanation.

"So which do you think it is?" Gaara asked.

"Not sure, both would fit, but none of them make complete sense. Orochimaru wouldn't break into my house just to steal Sakura, he's the kind to be direct, take me while I'm asleep. He also wouldn't go to the trouble of kidnapping Tamari, Tenten, Hinata, Lena, and Ino just to get to me. He also has nothing against you more than your from Konoha which he doesn't care to attack us indirectly."

"And…" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm saying that Jiraiya wouldn't do this kind of thing; but who knows with him." Sasuke answered.

"I say we talk to Tsunade and see what she thinks." Everyone agreed to walk over there.

"What!" Tsunade yelled. They explained that everyone was gone and what they thought.

"Troublesome person," Shikamaru said.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Okay, both of you stop. What should we do?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"All of us are going to get them, it's not safe for you some to go alone and fight, especially not against _him_." Tsunade had something against Jiraiya, one he was a **female predator**, dangerous and a legendary Sannin. "But I will treat this as a mission; you will all receive a great reward for saving them. The information is in the envelope."

"I'm not." Shikamaru said. "No envelope for me.

We all returned to Sakura's place and sat down. "I can't believe what we've been offered, it's almost ridiculous." Naruto said.

"It is." I said.

"I don't care." Shikamaru said.

"That's good but you should hear some of these things, they're crazy." Sasuke said.

"All for rescuing our own fiancées," I said.

"I know it's great." Naruto said.

"Free from punishments of crime," Sasuke said.

"Being Hokage," Naruto said.

"Leading the Hyuuga," I said.

"It seems that it was no joke that this is something you can't refuse." Shikamaru said.

"Well let's go." I said. Everyone stood up and we left to retrieve the girls.

∆ (Jiraiya's Mansion) ∆ - VP: Tenten 

I was in an empty room leaning against a wall. I turned around hoping to find something to help me. I realized that this guy like all others had left a few kunai and shuriken on me. He's just as stupid as the rest. If he comes near me, at least I can do is threaten to keep him away.

The room was seemingly homey. It had a nice soft bed which I was laying in, and a window with pink curtains in it, a couch and a chair. I did a roll and pushed myself off the bed onto my feet.

I realized that the windows were bared, like those of prisons and there was no escaping, kunai or not. I sat down on a chair across from the door. He could assault me no matter what now.

The door was opened. I picked a shuriken and pinned the top of his hair to the door. "Excuse me, who do you think you are."

"I'm Hoshi Hyuuga Tenten, Hyuugas Neji's Fiancée." I explained.

"I knew that of course, 100 point accuracy, on the best Jounin team Konoha has, the only one who can stand up to the number one Jounin, Hyuuga Neji."

"That's me, so?" I asked.

"I expected this of you but you're too much of a danger. It'll be fun to kill you soon." I stood strong because that wasn't his style to kill people. It just gave me time, to do… nothing. To wait… for Neji. Neji, please come and save me, will ya?

A maid or someone came in and guided me to a kitchen table, surprisingly enough all the other girls had been kidnapped as well, and I don't believe they got caught. I guess it makes sense because I did and I'm the best kunoichi around.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Hinata said seeing Sakura lying flat on her back, the others were tied using ropes while Sakura was tied up using metals chains, cutting off chakra supply to her hands, and they were bleeding.

"I'm scared but other than that alright." Sakura told her.

"Anything happen?" Sakura shook her head; extremely glad herself that nothing happened.

"He's not using his technique thankfully but it's not going to be good if they don't show up soon." Sakura answered. "You,"

"Fine, I was able to use the last of my chakra to seal myself within a shield. It will stay for awhile but I'm fine." Ino answered.

"I'm fine too, when he came near me and threw a shuriken at him, and he ran away after that, he's not the brightest person, leaving weapons on me." I said sighing.

"I'm fine." Hinata answered.

"Me too, but if that guy comes near me again, he's dead. Gaara better come here and save me or they're both dead; when I get my hands on them." Tamari yelled.

"That's good that we all made it here okay." They all stopped talking when they heard crying.

"Sorry…so sorry…very sorry…please forgive…me." The girl cried.

"Forgive you of what?" Sakura asked coming to the girl's side to help her.

"For helping him,"

"Who?"

"That guy,"

"What?" They all asked.

"Let me explain; I was walking home from my doctor's appointment when I heard a sound, in seconds I was pinned against a wall. That man came up to me and looked at me funny. I was scared. He told me that I was 2 months pregnant with a child, and it bothered me. I knew it but how could he? I hadn't told anyone. He said that he was pleased at this, and of course I knew why but I didn't say anything. He said that if I didn't tell him the locations of you 5, he'd kill Shikamaru and me, which I couldn't allow. Therefore, I told him. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I said. "I'm sure they'll be for us soon. We can take care of ourselves anyway." I picked up a kunai from my pocket, tossed it up in the air and caught it in between my teeth and it a swift movement cut me free. I then presumed to cut the others free except for Sakura who I couldn't figure out how to undo those chains.

"I really, really don't feel good." Lena said.

"It's just early pregnancy stuff, you'll be fine." Sakura assured her.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I swore that Shikamaru wasn't married, or even engaged." Ino said sitting at the table eating food and crossing her arms.

"That would be where you are correct, I'm not married or engaged to Shikamaru. You are absolutely right. I'm Lena Nara Ali. It confused a few people. Those who are engaged to a person are said to be THF or Theirs Husband's and First. That's the order of their names, that's how he called you. And some women are referred to as HTF or Husband Theirs First; when you are married, that way they know your maiden name as well."

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"I'm Lena Nara Ali. I'm a married woman that means…"

"You are a member of the Nara family." Sakura answered.

"Yes, I'm Shikamaru older sister, older by 7 years to be exact. It would be very disturbing to marry my brother, one being we're family, two that are ages are so far apart."

"Oh, that makes much more sense; well I'm sure most people get confused." Hinata said.

"Yeah, and it causes problems. I'm sorry for getting you into this, I didn't want my brother hurt, or me and my child. He is the last child in his family, and only child. Our child is the last hope for his clan. I have to protect it with my life. It means so much to Daniel and I." Sakura was crying very hard. "Is she okay?"

"Sakura is in a similar position, every member of her fiancé Sasuke's clan is dead so if she was pregnant well I'm sure Sakura would do the same, she understands how you feel." I explained.

"Oh, poor girl."

"Yeah, Sakura's life is pretty bad at some points. It's been unrequited love, abandoned love, and hopeful love, lost love, deathbed love, dangerous love and complete love for Sakura. It's been hard but she's still happy." I explained again.

"Wow Sakura, you are one amazing girl. I don't think I could take that."

"No one can, that's why she's special." Everyone agreed with Ino.

"Then I know that you fiancés' will be here for us." She said. They nodded and ate, prepared for a battle. The room was filled with toxic gas and we all passed out.

Moments later, we found ourselves tied up to beds, both our hands and feet this time, hanging ourselves above the bed. No, not again, Neji, please. This is just like that night a year or so again, it can't happen. Neji, I really need you to save me.

I tried to remember what he said that night back then. His promise: _You won't because no one is going to let you get hurt beyond what you can handle. Moreover, I promise that. _

I heard Sakura talking with Hinata. "Hinata," Hinata had just passed out from exhaustion from keeping a shield up by just exposing chakra alone.

"She's gone Sakura, nothing more we can do. Neji did the same thing when we were on our first mission with both of us. It takes a lot of chakra to hold a force field of chakra any day." I replied.

"But, she's defenseless now." Sakura said crying.

"Yeah, so are the rest of us. We were okay because of her, now we're not. You are the only one who can do hand signs, and just barely, can you put your hands together?"

"Yeah," Sakura focused all her chakra on a force field. "Protection Jutsu," Sakura was in a comatose state and focusing on the jutsu to protect her friends. He knew they couldn't all keep this up.

None of us hadn't moved in the last few days and most of us were surprised we could live without water or food since that meal back then. Most likely he would have fed us if the shield wasn't up but it was but if we took it down, we could eat but who knew what would happen to us.

I just laid here thinking about how everything would go after this, it's been 3 days and Neji isn't here yet, neither is anyone else. I feel like crying, I really do but I don't want to scare then because I think I'm the only one who's holding on to their sanity here. If I go, most likely they are too. There are a lot of things I'd give to be back with Neji, talking, cooking, working, and training. How I am is no better than Lee is after the Chuunin Exam, Neji said he might as well be dead but I don't think he meant that, I think he was just angered but I agree that defenseless people are on equal levels with dead since they are worthless to the ones around them either way.

∆ (Just Outside) ∆ - VP: Neji

"Jiraiya, come answer us." I said.

"Ah the famous Jounin." I smirked.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"Which ones, I have 4,244 and you say girls. I'm confused." Who know it was to this extreme.

"Hoshi Hyuuga Tenten," I said.

"Haruno Uchiha Sakura," Sasuke added.

"Hyuuga Uzumaki Hinata," Naruto yelled, annoyed.

"Ali Nara Lena, and Yamanaka Uchiha Ino," Shikamaru added. Everyone looked at him.

"Yes, I know these girls. I'd gladly turn them over to you but I can't." Jiraiya answered.

"And why not." Naruto asked.

"Sakura used the last of her chakra, and life force to seal the room so no one can enter and disturb them." I replied.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I sensed a rather large strong force field, and I inferred that that was why." I explained.

"I'll take care of it." Sasuke said, he walked up to where the force field was, and forced himself it, he was in pain as was clear but he walked to Sakura's body and sat next to it, he cut the ropes and she curled up in a ball and laid her head in Sasuke's lap. Then he gently rubbed her back, then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and the force field was broken.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Sh… just rest." Sasuke answered.

"Um hum," she nodded and was crying and Sasuke just held her, like a scared child, who wouldn't cry.

"Naruto?" Hinata whimpered.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto said running to her, and untied the ropes and helping her sit up.

"I'm okay, better than expected, and hungry." Hinata collapsed forward but Naruto caught her, and laid her down, her head resting on his lap.

"Tenten," I said put a kunai in her hand and within a second was completely untied. She smiled and rested into my lap, it was just like before but her physical condition was worst, she was in captive a lot longer but compared to last time, she's a lot safer.

"Thanks." She whispered to me. I just held her. I felt her muscles were weak and tense, they were shaking as she tried to relax.

"You're welcome." I said, she was breathing hard and was stressed and tired. "You should rest; you are stressed beyond a normal point." Neji replied.

"I feel horrible, but with you guys here, I'm better." I replied.

"Close your eyes," She did as she was told. I focused his chakra into his hand and placed it on Tenten's chest right below her neck. (Choke yourself but slide your hand down.) Then she collapsed from standing up into his arms.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"She's fine, if she would have kept struggling she'd be in the hospital for about two weeks, she needs to rest, it's reversed, no damage, just repair but to fix it her body has to rest, she's fine." I answered while holding Tenten's limp body bridal style.

"Good."

Shikamaru had tied up Jiraiya with the help of everyone else. They would get their rewards.

"Who's she?" Naruto asked.

"Who's who?" Shikamaru asked.

"That girl 'Lena Nara Ali', who's she? Your fiancé." Naruto asked.

"Stupid Naruto, it's his sister?" Sasuke answered.

"What, how did you know that Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"The ring means she's married so that Nara would have to be her maiden name, the resemblance, and the fact they're so many years apart." Sasuke answered.

"Oh yeah well, I could have figured that out." Naruto answered. After that Naruto went to take care of Ino who surprisingly didn't want to return home, she wanted to stay with him and his sister.

---

∆ (Hyuuga Home) ∆

The door opened and Hiashi welcomed the guests. "Neji, Naruto; you are back this is very good. And the girls?"

"They're fine, just collapsed from exhaustion, starvation, and Neji paralyzing Tenten." Naruto answered, carrying in Hinata. He laid her gently laid her in her bedroom. I left to put Tenten in the guest bedroom beside mine, which hadn't been used since the times we used to train and I'd go too far.

"Tenten's stubborn and she wouldn't rest." I explained.

"Like you'd rest if you went under the drama she was put under; you'd deny that you needed it and wouldn't let anyone help you. Wouldn't you?" Hiashi asked.

"So,"

"I'm just saying; be more understanding." Hiashi answered.

"Yeah okay," I said.

"So how bad was it?"

"It seemed pretty bad to me." Naruto answered.

"It could have been a lot worst. They all going to be fine, and they'll be back to normal soon. We'll just have to watch them. They're pretty scared. They're treatment was horrible though. They were starving, dehydrated, and exhausted as well as in a lot of pain. Their arms and legs were tied to one of those torture beds and they were just laying there. It seems Sakura sacrificed a lot of her life force to hold a chakra force field up to protect them."

After that, I was not listening. I was worried about Tenten. I hadn't asked Tenten what this memory flashback was. I remember it but I inferred it was the same thing, that's how I knew it had happened before. I wasn't sure what was going on but I knew it had messed Tenten up inside from the way she looked in the flashback.

"I see, why you and Naruto don't get some rest then," I nodded and went in the direction of Tenten and My room. Naruto returned home. I went into Tenten's room and sat on the bed beside her.

I expected she had now had enough sleep by force, she would probably sleep better without my chakra infiltrating her system. It can be quite hazardous, except to her. She's absorbed so much of my chakra it's like part of her. She's almost immune to it. I absorbed a lot of my chakra back out through her arm. She woke up, maybe I should have let her rest.

"Hey, thanks." She said. I smiled at her silly way of talking when she was half-asleep. She patted the bed next to her, and I crawled in next to her, we'd be married in, some amount time, less than a year.

She rested her body against mine and quietly and quickly fell asleep. I smacked my head knowing that I had forgotten to lock the door, and there was only one girl who I knew could be 20 some feet away from a door, that girl happened to be the one I was sleeping next to, my fiancée Tenten.

The Reasons Why… She was Kidnapped.

1. It was midday.

2. She didn't expect it.

3. she was just walking home from practice

4. she had the best offense and defense yet

5. Neji wasn't there

6. she was beautiful

7. talented

8. graceful

9. she had everything to be taken away

10. she was a girl

11. the kidnapper was Jiraiya, a female predator

12. Neji's Fiancée


	21. She was happy

◊ (20: She was happy) ◊ 

∆ (Hyuuga Estate) ∆ - VP: Neji 

I felt the small tiny body beside me moving. It was about to stop me but as nature would have it, I caught it's hand. "Ah!" I clamped my hand on the person in questions mouth and opened my eye, to find a quite annoyed Tenten waking up.

"Morning Tenten," I said.

She sighed and I took my hand off her mouth and sat up, leaning against the bedpost and pulling Tenten up next to me. "Neji, of course."

"You expected someone else?" I asked just to get on her nerves, which was to be honest quite easy.

"No, but it's still unusual for me to wake up in your arms but it is **comfortable**. When I sleep with you there **the best nights I've had**." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"Whatever makes you happy Tenten," I said relaxing.

"Do you know what today is?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't but I know you're going to tell me, so go ahead."

"It's **Kaydin's birthday**." She said.

"This interests me why?" I asked. She smacked me hard on the head.

"He's our friend and he's in the hospital, that's why." She said pouting.

"What do want me to do about this Tenten?" I asked.

"I want to stay here for a while, until, well, until it's later." She said.

"Then let's go to sleep."

"When did you start being lazy?" She asked.

"Right after I realized that transporting a lot of people takes a lot of chakra and to regain said lost chakra you have to be lazy, or sleep."

"Alright, I guess you saved me, you can sleep." She said kissing my forehead. "I plan to find Hinata."

"You're on the wrong side of the complex." I told her with my eyes closed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, this is the male branch house housing building; you would have to walk to the female main housing building." I said.

"Wait a second, what am I doing in the male branch house building Neji?" Tenten asked.

"You were sleeping here with me, now go find Hinata and what not, I'm tired." I said trying to sleep.

"Nope, you need to help me find her. I want to make sure she's alright." Tenten said pouting.

"I told you where to go." I responded.

"Hyuuga Neji, I don't live here and I could get loss. You're going to help me." I sighed; she was extremely full of energy. I guess she did sleep well. Tenten pulled me out of the bed and I stumbled to my feet as she pulled me out the door.

"Hello Neji, Hello Tenten, where are you going this morning?" Lord Hiashi asked.

"I have to find Hinata." Tenten yelled. I sighed, I grabbed Tenten's arm back and planted my feet causing her to fling back toward me. I side stepped causing her to halt.

"Morning Lord Hiashi, how are you doing this morning?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine." I replied. "Tenten?" I asked.

"Yeah, Neji and I had the best night ever." I smacked myself on the inside, not a good move Tenten. I sighed. "Hey it's Hinata." Tenten said trying to pull me off.

"Neji…" He said suspicious.

"Hiashi-san, have you seen Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"I'm sure I have not but I need to find Neji not Hinata and seeing as they are opposite directions from another I wouldn't expect to see her." Tenten sighed. "What do you need with my daughter?" He asked.

"I need to talk to her about our plans for Kaydin's birthday." Tenten said sadly.

"Ah, well then you and Neji would not be available for a mission in the next few days?"

"I guess." I said. "Is this an **official mission**?" I asked.

"Yes, Tsunade needs you two to locate two people in the Rain Village."

"Really, names?" Tenten asked.

"I don't have that information, but I was to ask you two to handle this first before anyone else." Hiashi said.

"So it's just a simple retrieval mission?" Tenten asked leaning against the wall.

"No, you are supposed to bring them back."

"Yeah, that's generally what retrieval means." Tenten said.

"Tenten, be polite." I said sighing.

"Oh, sorry Lord Hiashi, **I'm just bored and I feel like training**." Training, great. I want to sleep and she can't even sit still for a moment. I should have just told her to knock on every door nearby.

"Then I recommend that you and I have a training session while Neji sleeps. He seems quite bent on sleeping while you seem to want to work off your new found energy."

"Can I?" Tenten begged.

"Knock yourself out, just be careful." I said.

"Who were you talking about?" Hiashi asked.

"Either one, Tenten's ability if using it at full strength is extremely dangerous and seeing as she immune to the Jyuuken and she knows the Byakugan's every weakness, as well as her style is completely opposite of ours, it is more dangerous to her."

"Then I should be more worried about myself, then her." Hiashi said.

"Probably," I said. "If she goes full force, and depending on how much of her supplies she has on her, how she feels and how much of her chakra she has recovered since yesterday."

"Well then of course we well make sure she has everything she needs, I would like to see her abilities for myself. I expect you to come for a **match **of sorts at around noon today after she and you have collected everything you need."

"Alright," I said.

"Good, then see you at noon." He said. Tenten smiled.

"I get to **go against the head Hyuuga**, Neji. That means that I'm really good doesn't it?" She asked.

"No one ever said you weren't, but I would suggest that you don't take to the same exact strategy you use on me, because I made a lot of my moves up. He uses traditional style, much as some of Hinata's are. It's different, protect yourself." She smiled and nodded.

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" She asked.

"Whatever, food is good for humans no matter if they're hungry or not." I said.

"Good, then what do you want?" She asked.

"Breakfast is already been served." She was confused; I sighed and escorted her to the kitchen. I was surprised that my Byakugan could map out everything for me, so much so that I couldn't be lost.

"Neji-nii-san?" I turned around in the kitchen to see Hinata walking in.

"It's Hinata." Tenten said. I just nodded and watched as Tenten ran to Hinata and started talking. Tenten came back in a depressed mode. "**Kaydin's not doing well**; **we can't do anything for him for his birthday**."

"That's not good at all." I said.

"I know, it's depressing being in a hospital all the time. Even if you're a med Nin, right Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Hai, so what are your plans for today then?"

"I need to buy some summoning scrolls, check my chakra levels, sleep, train with Neji, and then I get to have a match against your dad." She listed.

"Ah… my dad?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you know Lord Hiashi, your dad. Him." Tenten said. I needed to really smack her to help her be aware of what she was saying.

"Whatever for Tenten?"

"Because I feel like training but Neji wants to sleep," She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Remind me next time I save you to keep you under the influence of chakra for a long time." I replied.

"That isn't nice Neji," Tenten said pouting.

"Can you not see that yesterday's events took a lot of Neji's chakra reserves Tenten, it's best if he sleep so that he maintains healthy for whatever else you two plan to do." Tenten sighed.

"I guess but that's not exciting." Tenten said.

"Sleeping isn't fun Tenten, but as human we do need to." I said.

"Fine, you sleep while I prepare for today's events. Just make sure you show up for the match at noon, you should come too Hinata." She nodded.

"I'm going to bed Tenten. Bye Tenten, Bye Hinata." Hinata nodded and Tenten pouted. "Stop pouting Tenten, I'm tired." I said. I kissed her cheek and returned to bed.

¤ (11: 40) ¤ 

"Neji!" Tenten yelled jumping on the bed. I sighed. It's time to get up, can't she ever let me rest. Remind me to get her back for this one day.

"Yeah Tenten?" I asked.

"You need to get up."

"Out of the room,"

"Whatever for,"

"Because I need to change, and I'd prefer you out of the room while I'm doing that." I said trying to politely kick her out of my room to change.

"Fine." I sighed and let her pout this time. She'd get over in with the way she's acting today. I changed my clothes and walked out of my bedroom.

"Okay, ready?" She asked.

"Patience Tenten, Patience." She pouted.

"What am I waiting for?"

"I have no clue but you're in a hurry to wait for an even that will happen when it happens, so take your time." I said.

"Fine," She said. I wrapped my arm around her and I escorted her to the practice field. "This is an arena Neji, not a field." She said.

"We call it a field, you can call it what you want. Take a look at your surroundings, it's no advantage since Lord Hiashi has seen and measured every inch of it since he was 3 himself."

"Did you train here?" I nodded. "So this is like a place where all the Hyuugas Train." I nodded. She smiled and looked around. There weren't many trees; it was like the arena we used during the second stage of the Chuunin exams, where I fought Naruto.

"I haven't met a lot of Hyuugas, I think I'm going to through you a birthday party."

"That made no sense." I said.

"No it does, I want to meet all the Hyuugas and I'm sure all of them will be glad to come to your party." I sighed. Tenten your one crazy girl. "Have you ever had a birthday party?"

"We don't throw parties, we have celebrations every 10 some years or so, when an heir to the clan is born, and on their major birthdays."

"Boring, Hyuugas need to be more fun loving. You guys are too serious." She took my hands and danced around crazily while holding on to my arms. Does she know she should be preparing for her match?

"A hem," A voice called.

"It's Lord Hiashi, hi." Tenten said. Someone stop her now.

"Tenten, be polite." I said sighing.

"I said Lord…" She defended herself.

"Hello Tenten, Neji, Neji will you take a seat up there." I nodded and went in the upper decks of the stadium to watch.

"Hey Neji," Tenten said waving. I sighed and waved back. Someone, save me.

"Tenten, do you have everything you need? And are you prepared?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Now she's polite!

"Very well, let's begin." Tenten nodded. She flipped back a few steps.

Tenten analyzed Hiashi's movements as he dashed toward me, which was the same level and speed as me, but an unusual pose. He planned to catch her within the confines of the field of the 8 trigrams. I was about to warn her but stopped myself knowing that this was like the exams. She could handle it.

"Head on, how different." Tenten said. She jumped up straight up into the air. Tenten, you can't avoid the 8 trigrams like that.

Tenten stopped midair and dropped to the ground. "What are you doing now, young one." She smirked and pulled out a scroll. It was a tiny small one, she wouldn't plan on using that. He told her not to hold back, I didn't think she'd go that far though.

She bit her thumb and rubbed her thumb across the scroll and a small dart appeared in her hand as she dropped the scroll. She did some hand signs. "Perfection Divination," She called. Hiashi jumped up and the dart hit the byakugan's weak point. It was perfect. His Byakugan was disrupted and it returned his eyesight to normal.

"8 trigrams, 128 strikes." He said. Tenten smiled and knew what to expect. She had sometime in the past been in my body, she memorized the basics of it, and matched her weaponry to hit those points, she knew where he'd target. He moved extremely fast and jumped across the field at her but she didn't move. He kept hitting all her chakra points until she was pushed to the ground, and that should have been it, if it was anyone else. But this is Tenten we're talking about.

She pulled out 20 kunai and 30 shuriken and smiled. She tossed them up equaling distributing them around her body, it was as if… she was attacking my kaiten. No, she was recreating it from watching me do it, this was impressive. Tenten learned a few new tricks from me.

"Is she alright?" Hinata asked sitting next to me.

"Tenten, she's more than fine. If she's on guard then no chakra can infiltrate her body, but once she's relaxed she's done for but Tenten is always on guard unless she's asleep." I explained.

"Isn't that the reverse effect of your kaiten?" She asked.

"Yeah, she learned how to reverse it back on me." I said.

"So while it takes a month for you to master a new skill, in minutes she can alter any skill, to work for her. It's like she's…"

"Perfect?" I asked.

"Exactly, Tenten learned from watching me. She can take down any Hyuuga in minutes, it's been 2, she should be able to finish up in 3 more." Hinata was surprised.

Tenten redirected her body where every kunai and shuriken was, she spun around and kicked the kunai and shuriken around and hit the major tenketsu points. She fell to the ground and was about to cough up blood. It was over. 3 minutes, exact.

"I hail to your superior ability young one, you are the better warrior." Tenten smiled and removed her kunai and shuriken and the dart.

"No, I just know your every move. It's very similar to Neji's movements except different in that yours are, like one swift movement, a single transaction which Neji allows himself to recover between transactions before using more chakra. It's where you're most vulnerable."

"Your analytical skills are impressive, did you figure the blind spot, or did he tell you." She smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Birds,"

"What about them?" He asked.

"Neji like birds, they remind him of himself. He counts them every morning before practice. I take note of where birds are throughout a 50 meter radius and Neji locates them but he always misses one, it's located at 180 N around and 110 up." She said.

"So by watching Neji count birds you discovered his weakness?" He asked.

"Yes, it bothered Neji that there were always 8 birds, he could only see 7." She answered him.

"But how did you know the tenketsu points? They are visible only to our eyes." He said.

"You get hit in the same points by Neji every day and you can figure out anyone's, especially how equally formulated your body is to Neji's."

"What?"

"I inferred that because I know where Neji's tenketsu are, because your are an identical copy of what Neji's father would be the chance was 50 that their placement was the same, but the arrangement of tenketsu in all humans only is differential by .5." She informed him.

"Amazing, simply amazing," He said. I jumped down beside Neji.

"How'd I do?" She asked.

"Beyond Perfect Tenten, I didn't know you knew how to do any of that." She stuck out her tongue.

"I don't share my main ways to **defeat you** with you. Duh." She said pushing me.

"Whatever, Hinata, where are you?" I asked being too lazy to activate my Byakugan to find my own cousin. It could also be considered treason to use it against another Hyuuga of higher rank within our clan.

"I'm here brother," She said walking down the stairs. "Tenten, it was amazing to see your match with father. I was glad I witnessed it." Hinata said.

"Thanks but I think that I could have done better if I didn't absorb so… much chakra." Tenten collapsed and I caught her.

"Tenten?" Hinata asked scared.

"This isn't good; she's been immune to chakra blows for a few years now."

"Or you just haven't put enough in them to do damage." Hiashi said.

I smacked myself on the inside; I never have gone against her full force like this. She couldn't take all those blows, so she isn't as immune as I thought. "Hello?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and I helped her sit up.

"I actually absorbed the chakra, it's amazing."

"What?"

"When you fight me, I don't usually use scrolls because I know you're fighting me using exporting chakra so I use my chakra to stop yours but to be able to run my strategy I had to take the blows which was surprisingly harsh on my body." She said.

"I haven't gone easy on you, have I?" I asked.

"Nope, I wouldn't let you. You always said that we can't become stronger if we aren't serious, we always went at each other with 100, except me because a lot of the stuff it would take to take you down in allotted time would cost a lot of money so I just take the basics. I actually made a few mistakes myself."

"What?" I asked.

"In the rotation I forgot that he sealed my tenketsu stopping me from using chakra to send out the kunai and shuriken. Check my feet." I looked at her feet and there were shuriken cuts up her leg. "Good thing they weren't poisoned or anything."

I sighed, "Tenten." I looked at her.

"You mind unsealing my tenketsu so I can send out all this excess chakra?" She asked smiling. I laid her flat on the ground and told everyone to back off. I assumed the position. She closed her eyes, "8 trigrams, 128 strikes." I carefully moved to each of her tenketsu as she lay on the ground and absorbed the chakra in each of those points quickly and as painfully but it was extremely painful and she'd be hurt for a while.

"May I talk to her alone?" Hiashi asked.

"She's asleep." I said. He blinked and looked at her. I picked up her limp body and absorbed a lot of excess chakra. "I'll make sure she gets the message you want to talk to her later." I said carrying her off.

"Neji," He called.

"Yes?"

"She is exactly the kind of wife you need, just as talented and genius as you are."

"Yeah, I know she is."

"You are just as good as your father at picking strong talented women who will do well to the family."

"What happened to my mother?"

"She's dead."

"How?" I asked.

"She like the one you hold in your arms saved him one too many times, and her life was the cost of him."

"I don't remember her, no where in my Byakugan memories or even distant memories Tenten recaptured are they there."

"Is she able to see the tenketsu because she has seen through your brain these images?"

"I don't think so, none of the things in my memory I can hold on to are like that, I think as she said was from memorizing my hits."

"Nevertheless, I have only been beaten 3 xs since I became the head here."

"Who?" I asked.

"Her, your father, and you," He said walking off. "It wasn't amazing that she won, it was expected but impressive none the less. She has no worries of not being worthy of the clan. She has saved them, can defeat them, and considers herself one of them. I have no problem with you marrying her."

"Was that what this was about?" I asked.

"Not exactly, I wanted to see how strong she really is and in the process she proved herself." He said. "Your father would be extremely proud of you."

"Thank you, Uncle." I said smiling.

"Take care of her for she would do the same for you." He said.

"Trust me, I will." I said carrying away Tenten to the room that she is being given to sleep in.

I walked into her room and laid her down. I sat next to her and thought about what he was saying. My mom died saving my father, so I would have been alive, I should be able to remember her.

"I know her." Tenten said. "Your mom, I saw her. Not only in your memory but in a photo I was given of my mom at your mom's wedding, it looked like."

"How do you know?"

"Because she was the only women who I've ever seen with a Hyuuga, the man, was your father, he wore his headband where yours is, to cover the seal. I know it's her because she had the same smile."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you smile you relax your muscles, sigh and smile after tilting the head. I could see that pose; I knew it had been so familiar. I'll show you sometime." I kissed her head. "All Hyuuga eyes aren't the same Neji, think about that."

"Thanks." Tenten and my family have had a connection before Tenten was with me; I wonder if that's what Hiashi had to tell her, something about her mother and mine. Well I'm sure Tenten will share whatever it is with me. I need to see if I have memories of my mom.

I couldn't remember her, no matter how hard I tried. I guess it was meant for me to remember. I guess this would become something I needed her to show me. I was fine with relying on her. I mean she's my fiancée, she's always been there for me, she has protected me and she cares about me, just as I care about her. Why should I rely on her for this? In all honestly, I'm able to remember what I do because of her and I'm alive because of her. I owe her my life, and this made it fine.

After a few hours, Tenten began to store. I expected her to freak out again but she didn't. She smiled and curled up in my arms. "I don't remember your mom either."

"I wouldn't expect you too Tenten." I said.

"I guess you're right it's not like I have the Byakugan to memorize every face I met when I was less then a year old."

"Explain please," She nodded.

"In September of the year 1729 your parents got married which is 10 months before you were born, which was July 3rd of the following year. My mom was a maid of honor at your mom's wedding, and my mom was pregnant with me, to be exact 3 month."

"So our parents were friends?"

"I guess, I'm not exactly sure on their relationship. I have some questions for your uncle about my mom too. The Hoshi Clan is Social Clan of Konoha. They are very famous for coming up with a lot of very well rounded Kunoichi. The kunoichi they train are very keen in analyzing everything about a person, and… surprisingly enough, many of the women married into the Hyuuga Clan were from the Hoshi Clan a few centuries ago."

"But there are no members here of the Hoshi Clan," I told her.

"Not here, they're native home is in Rain. My grandparents moved her and my aunt moved back to rain but my grandmother died long ago from records of my family and my mom stayed. My mom is the older sister of the head of the Hoshi Clan in the Rain Village."

"So technically **you should be the heir** there, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter to me in the least. I know I'm stronger then them, so it doesn't matter. I'd like to meet them though. I figure my mom would have gone there, to be protected."

"Ah, what else did you realize?" He asked.

"Members of the Hoshi Clan have trained themselves to be able to memorize anything they look at and write it again. Photographic Memory. I should be able to draw a picture of your mom. If the **Hoshi Clan actually had a kekkei genkai** of her own. Every Clan has a special trait or ability unique to them."

"It's true, especially high ranking ones do have them."

"The Hoshi had the ability to memorize anything they see. I saw your tenketsu when I was in your body for that time, and I was able to remember where they were, and map them out and alter the differential percentage to match your uncle, so I knew where to strike." I said.

"That's amazing Tenten, so that's why the Hoshi Clan was taught to use weapons because they could see a basic layout and use analytical skills to predict where the tenketsu were attack them. This is probably why they **work best with the Hyuuga Clan**."

"Exactly, that's why we were put on a team."

"Huh, Gai-sensei when he picked out a team surprisingly knew what he was doing, he took someone who he could personally train himself and two people who have traits that best **compliment the other**, so they could **train themselves**. It was his plan all along." What Tenten discovered was a lot of amazing facts. She was happy about it.

We lied there for a while but Hinata ran into the room. I smacked myself for once again, not locking the door. I should remember that. "Tenten, Neji, **Kaydin is dying**." Tenten was scared. I know that. I sat up and Tenten and I walked to the hospital. I wanted to talk to Kaydin before the others came. Hinata ran off to find the others, she had to talk to them.

The Reason Why… She was Happy.

she slept comfortably in his arms it was the best nights she's had it's Kaydin's Birthday get official mission she's bored and feel's like training Match with Lord Hyuuga, Hiashi Kaydin's not doing well there was no party compliments from Lord Hiashi She defeated Lord Hiashi she should be heir to the Hoshi Clan she had a kekkei genkai of sorts Gai had meant to pair Neji and up this was because they could train themselves compliment each other's abilities Kaydin's dying 


	22. These were the events of March 1st

◊ (These Were the Events of March 1st) ◊

∆ (Hospital) ∆ - ¤ (Moments Later) ¤ - VP: Neji 

I arrived **at the hospital** with Tenten and came in. "Ino, may I talk to him?" I asked.

"Neji…" She asked. Tenten walked into the room, took Ino by the hands, and guided her out. I nodded in thanks to both girls.

I sat next to Kaydin. "I guess you'd be the only one who truly understands this, aren't you?" Kaydin asked.

"I would be one that understands a lot but many of those who will later come will understand but if you mean I understand the position your in, your sacrifices, and state of mind, you would be right." I said.

"I want you to **talk at my funeral**." He said.

"Why me, I barely know you. Wouldn't you like it to be someone who you know better to do it?"

"**Who understands a caged bird's feelings, inspiration, hindrances, problems, and heart better than another caged bird?"** Kaydin asked.

"I understand, very well then I will." I said.

"Thanks, Neji. I know you will do me well. I know I haven't known you long, like any of the friends I have made but I know a lot about you because you are a caged bird."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I know that you feel that you can't change your fate, that it's sealed. I know that your inspiration to live is to become stronger, your fiancée there and your father. I know that you are a branch member stronger then any of the others. I know that the things that stop you is your caged bird seal, the one marked on your head, in your own blood, under that forehead protector. I know that you wish to become free, and I know you will for everything in your life you fight for has put it there, especially your fiancée there. I've heard much about here on my journeys. Surprisingly enough I knew her way before I came here. I have heard stories of her from her clan in the rain. The last living heir that they have, that with holds all their skill. I also know that your heart seeks to be free, have all the chances that everyone has, and fly again. I know to some extent your abilities and your strength."

"So you know me, it's not surprising."

"The Hyuuga Clan is one that everyone fears, they fear their own, and outsiders. That's why they have the caged bird seal, to protect their only strengths. The Hyuuga will crumble mark my words if your kekkei genkai is not protected. It's what makes you different. I will not waste time warning Hinata. For I know you'll lead the Hyuuga, but I tell you this, make sure that all the Byakugan's are protected for without it, it will crumble. They will fear that others will take it away from them. Find a way that does no harm to the people, make it all fair but protect them."

"I will thanks for our advice."

"You're welcome, there is nothing more to say to you. Take care of your fiancée well as I know you will. I know she had taken care of you well in these last months and in the past, so do the same with her. I expect to hear of great things of you when I die." I nodded and left the room. I stopped and turned around. "Sayonara Uchiha Kaydin."

Ino walked in still crying. "Don't worry, he'll be free soon Ino." I said trying to comfort her. She burst out in tears on my shirt. One of these days, I'm going to ask Tenten to make a waterproof shirt. On the other hand, I could also just ask for a lot more of these.

I looked at Tenten who was holding in her own tears, I needed her help to console Ino here. I think Ino needs someone. Shikamaru walked down the hall and smirked seeing my confused face. Shikamaru tapped Ino on the shoulder. She turned around starting crying even more and this time with inaudible words to it.

I sat in one of the chairs outside of the room and Tenten sat next to me. I put my hand on her leg and she rested her head on my shoulder. "**He's going to be a free bird soon Tenten**." I said and Tenten burst into tears. What is with girls and breaking down so easily? I think they need consoling. "He'll be free, **we should be happy**." I whispered in her ear.

"If being free makes someone happy, then are you going to leave me to be happy and free."

"Of course not, I'll be free soon thanks to you. However, Kaydin doesn't have that option, to live is to be in pain forever. **The only escape from pain is death.** He'll be free soon. Moreover, I won't leave you, we have too much in front of us to accomplish to leave you to do it yourself. I won't leave you. Thanks to you soon I will be free, only through you." I said hugging her.

Tenten was scared. It was most likely because Kaydin is so much like me. He is a caged bird himself and what I'm saying about the bird reminds her of me. She definitely doesn't want me to leave, and I don't plan to either. "Neji, does being free mean happiness?"

"All around, you have to accept it. That is why I was asked to speak on his account. He knows that I am the most one like himself, I understand him. I understand everything and how things are."

"Really, you are going to speak for him?" I nodded. "That's nice, just don't leave me." Tenten said crying.

This funeral means a lot to Tenten. Tenten started crying very loud and was upsetting Ino within the room, and I'm sure other patients. I picked up Tenten and carried her out of the hospital. "I'm sorry but you're upsetting Ino, I can't let you Tenten." I whispered to her. She cried some more.

There was a bench on the outside of the hospital. I set Tenten down on it and I sat next to her. She leaned herself across my lap and I cradled her. She had seen so many deaths, so many funeral but no one blamed her that this one did major damage to her thoughts.

Sakura walked over with Sasuke. "Neji is she alright?" Sakura asked concerned. I nodded and looked at Tenten. She was sleeping. She had all that energy today and now she's already out of energy, that's what you get Tenten. I don't blame you.

"I'm take her back to the Hyuuga Complex, I said my good-byes and Tenten can't."

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"She's scared, too much so that she breaks down worst then Ino, she can't even move herself. I carried her out here so she'd stop crying. She's worried about allowing me to go free."

"What is with you and Kaydin and birds?!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder and he shook his head.

"Take her home Neji, good-bye." Sasuke said letting us go. I nodded and picked up Tenten's body and took her back to the Hyuuga Complex.

I laid her in my bed and I walked off to find something to do. I'd most likely go talk to someone or whatever but I needed to allow Tenten to sleep.

VP: Tenten - ¤ (An Hour Later) ¤ 

I woke up and jumped out of Neji's bed and down the halls. Where was he? Where could he have gone? I have no way to find him! I'm not him! I ran crazily through the halls and I needed to find any Hyuuga I know to help me find him. Is he all right?

I stopped dead in my tracks. That was a dream Tenten; they wouldn't do that, would they? I don't think Hiashi would put it against Neji that you're stronger then him. Would he? I broke out into running around the hall and crashed into a Hyuuga.

"Man, Neji was right, you're strong. Especially when you're tackling people but you're light so now that you're not moving I can stop you." I smiled Alex, I've never been so glad to crash into anyone since I lost Neji in that mall after he just lost his memory and I ran into him.

"Alex, I need to find Neji. He ran off somewhere and I can't find him. Does I think I can use the Byakugan or something? How in the world and I supposed to find him." I said crumpling to the floor against a wall.

"You go to the intercom and ask for him." Alex said. "We can't use our Byakugan within the complex either, we're not stupid. We'd spy on each other and well… we just have an intercom system. Come on Tenten." He sighed and walked to a large box. "You do know that a locating jutsu would work just as well, right?"

"I'm not the best and genjutsu. I'm not even fairly good at it. I can do it but it's not the best I've seen, a little better than average. Plus, I don't know any." He sighed.

"You're falling apart without Neji already how long has he been gone?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was asleep." I complained. He sighed and kept walking.

"Neji, Tenten's lost. You might want to return back to the lobby of the male branch house before she hurts someone or me again." He announced.

I sat there, waited, and through the front door came a quite annoyed Neji. Yeah, Neji's all right! "Neji!" I said jumping up and hugging him.

"You need to have better control of your emotions, I've only been gone an hour, and you were asleep the whole time. I didn't even leave the area." Neji said wrapping his arm around me and sighing.

"Well I'll explain why I was so freaked out later but I'm glad your alive." Both Neji and Alex were confused.

"You thought I was dead?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah because I was…" Neji had pulled me toward himself and kissed me.

"Just be quiet and we'll talk later. Thank for finding her Alex." Neji said.

"It wasn't hard you walk out of your room and whap, the girl crashes into you. She definitely needs a map and a location jutsu." Neji looked at me.

"You're acting weird today but I guess it's alright because of all that's going on." Neji said once again pulling me to his side and make sure I was supported well enough.

"Well you two have fun, I have to go find Nina?"

"Nina?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, she's like my fiancée. You aren't the only Hyuuga around here who has a fiancée Neji." He said smirking. Neji just smirked back.

"Are all Hyuugas the same in some aspects?" I asked.

"Yes, seeing as we all grew up the same way in the same complex, same rules, same discipline, same basic look, same kekkei genkai and I could go on but we need to go eat dinner."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's 6 o'clock Tenten. This is the time that all Hyuugas eat dinner. When you live in the Hyuuga Complex you have to stick to strict regulations." I sighed and we walked to the kitchen dinning area. Breakfast was served as people came in the kitchen; Lunch was not served in the complex at all since all Hyuugas were out. Dinner was served promptly at 6 o'clock as I had almost forgotten. I remember during the first few months of our engagement Neji and I stayed her many nights and followed the rules, I should have remembered this.

"Isn't 6 early to eat?" I asked.

"No," Neji answered. "We usually don't even eat lunch when we train and we have dinner when we're done and breakfast before. You're use to that but most people eat dinner around 6, not at 10 or 11."

"I like eating at 11." I said.

"Then you can make yourself something while everyone in the clan is sleeping because when we're on equal terms with them and not training you're responsible for eating when food is made." I sighed, no wonder Neji is so strict. This whole clan is strict. Memo to self: Make Neji make a rule that allows for more freedom for the clan. They're so strict.

I walked into the dinning hall with Neji at my side and we took a seat but the weird thing was everything was quiet. "Why is everything quiet, Neji?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"Your match this morning, they're admiring your strength."

"Can you tell them to stop, it's creepy." Neji sighed and nodded.

"Ahem," Neji said coughing. They all stared at their food and we sat down.

"Thanks." He nodded and we ate. "Neji, do you know the whereabouts of my daughter?"

"Yes Lord Hyuuga, she is in the hospital. Uchiha Kaydin is dying or by now is dead and she wishes to be there for her friend."

"Thank you, also I'd like to tell you that you have a mission tomorrow, you and Tenten that is Neji? Tsunade only trusted it to you two. You are to locate and retrieve two people from the Rain Village. The rest of the information will be provided tomorrow, understood." Neji looked at me and I nodded and Neji looked to Hiashi.

"We understand Lord Hiashi." Neji said.

"Good, and I'd like to speak to your fiancée after dinner if I may Neji?" He asked.

"Of course," He answered. What, Neji, I really don't want to talk to him alone. This isn't good! Neji! "Tenten, calm down. It's probably about the mission or our parents." He whispered. I sighed, that's right it could be about that or, it could be about killing you, and you're too oblivious to know!

Neji and I finished up eating. Sometimes some of the other Hyuugas at the table would stare at me and I just looked at my plate, or Neji, or the ceiling. "Tenten," Hiashi called. Neji nodded at me and he was saying go on Tenten but I really didn't want to but I got up without a word and followed him.

"This mission is one that is very important to you. The two people you are going to find is **your mother and the man** who saved her that she was engaged to. They were believed to be dead but Tsunade has been in touch with them as well as I have and we think that they should return to Konoha because it is now forgiven of their crime." That was me, I was the crime.

"Hai, and?" I asked.

"You may believe that their crime is nothing of horrible deeds when you look at it. You see their crime as yourself, do you not?" I nodded. "Well you are wrong, their crime was leaving the village illegally. If you were the crime you would be dead, correct?" I thought about it.

"Yes, but my mother was raped during a mission."

"That is the story that you have been told?" I asked.

"No, not exactly. It's blankly put in my mind."

"Well that's where you're wrong, they are both your birth parents but this was during a mission where she was rapped but, clearly. **Your blood is both theirs**."

"So I'm retrieving my birth parents, both of them?" He nodded.

"I made sure that you and Neji were the ones put on the mission because as you know, your mother and father were very close to his parents. That is why. **Neji is missing much of his memory but I believe this extra piece **is what may help."

"I figured the part about them being friends from their wedding, but I didn't know if they were alive, I had always dismissed it."

"Well now that you know your mission, good day. And… I wanted to tell you that you are a perfect match for Neji, trust me, your team is the hardest analyzed team before it was put together. We predicted everything that Neji would need in training in the future from his dad's directions at Neji's young age. We had requirements that anyone who worked along side Neji would have to get along with him, and help him. That is why we found you the perfect person to work with him. Not only were you the only one who could provide a challenge to him, and best train him. Your behavior is complimentary to his, how he responds to your actions is a clear picture of it. This is how we figured it out."

"So Neji and I really were set up from the beginning of becoming Genins?" I asked.

"Yes, in terms of partners. We did only hope that you two would notice that your attraction to each was because of you complimentary nature but we didn't plan for you two to work together as you have. I commend you on your good performance today. It was quite amazing."

"Thank you for everything Lord Hiashi." He nodded and I exited the room. Neji was leaning against the wall. "How long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time, even he can't use his Byakugan in the house, it's made of kekkei genkai reacting material so that he couldn't sense me. His room is also sound proof from the inside so I could hear everything but he could hear me." I sighed.

"So you know that we're going to get my parents, to help you finish up the last part of your memory and how we really were set up from the beginning?"

"Yeah, but everyone knows that's how Genin Squads are set up?"

"What?"

"At the very beginning, they group different classes of skills and abilities together. You think it's coincidental that Shikamaru who uses a jutsu to control another human's movements was paired up with a soon to be kunoichi who uses a jutsu that requires a human's movement to be less then nothing to do?"

"Sort of, I never thought about it that much. But what about some of the other teams, like Hinata's?"

"Hinata's training required gaining more confidence by supplying her with teammates that would be supportive with no distractions. If she was paired up with Naruto for example where they could begin two together training, she would be too nervous and never get better. Kiba and Shino were two people who would most likely in life, stay independent to themselves so there would be no reason for her training to be bothered."

"I see, so because of your need to get stronger you needed someone who could give you everything you needed to train, meaning me, right?" I asked.

"Exactly, you get stronger by facing your weakness. That's why half of the day I'd have you attack at distances while I'm off tract while some of the time I would try to find you head on putting me at the advantage. It gave me a round training in all my levels. I use hand to hand so the easiest person to challenge me was someone who succeeded in distance attacks, you. Everything is predetermined."

"No, he said that the predicted we'd work together, not that we'd fall in love. That wasn't the plan at all." I corrected him.

"It makes sense to me. You pair me with a kunoichi who poses a challenge to me, the prodigy of Konoha and you didn't expect me to fall in love with her. It was obvious from the beginning. I mean look at how obvious it was that you admired me. You were given someone who could stand up to your level of talent as well and you admired me for years before our engagement." I sighed and put my hands on my hips.

"I guess but fate didn't decide that. You could have just been hard headed and trained on your own, because you thought that would get you stronger but you didn't."

"You're confused; we have control of our own fate. I could decide that I hate my parents because of them leaving me and I could kill them on the way back but I'm not. I have control of my fate Neji, so do you."

"I guess you're right, that's what destiny is isn't it. It's the solid flow that can be changed my decisions, right?"

"That's it so let's go sleep because we've got a **mission** to go to."

"And a **funeral**," Hinata said coming in the room. Neji smacked himself again. He has been doing that a lot today, I wonder if he gets headaches a lot.

"I'm sure the mission will start nightfall tomorrow so I can attend the wedding." Neji explained to her.

"Thank you Nii-san, Tenten." She exited and closed the door behind her.

"Lock it," Neji said.

"What?"

"**The door, it gets on my nerves** people randomly coming in." Neji said.

I sighed, she climbed over me into one of my drawers and grabbed a kunai and threw it at the door, nailing it straight on, and locking it. "Better?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah," He said. "You don't have any kunai on you, do you?"

"No, why would I? I'm sleeping. I tossed them in that drawer before climbing in the bed. I always do, except the one I keep with me."

"You do, where?"

"I keep two shuriken and one kunai on me at all times, in my hair."

"So you're never defenseless, unless your **hair is down**, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smacked myself. I just gave him my weakness, not smart! He was about to take down my hair down. I just know it. He gave one of those evil smirks that the guys we're attacking do before they pull out their biggest move. Nevertheless, trust me, it's scarier when it's the person you trust the most doing it to you.

He flipped himself on top of me, took the kunai from my hair, and used it to unclick the notch that kept the two shuriken in my hair. "Neji!" I complained.

"What?" He asked still smirking evilly.

"**You're scaring me**." He sighed, smiled, and rolled over back onto his back. "Thanks," I said finally able to relax. He laid there next to me.

"**I was having fun**."

"It's not fun to me, Neji. I was seriously scared." I said. I flipped over to my stomach and climbed on top of him. "What now?" I asked.

"Whatever," He said. "I don't find you scary in the least Tenten, challenging, strong, beautiful, kind and intelligent, yes, scary, no." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Neji." I allowed my weight to completely fall onto Neji, little by little and then I rolled over Neji and rested my head on his chest. "Isn't this illegal to do?"

"Not as long as you don't decide to give birth before the wedding." **I smacked him**.

"Neji, that was so uncalled for. I'm not even pregnant." He smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Neji!" I yelled**. He kissed me**.

"Sh, or you'll get in trouble and I'll have to take you home and they won't let you stay here with me, or me there with you." Neji said. "You're fun to play **mind games** with."

"Neji," I said sitting up and crossing my arms.

"Come on Tenten, you know I'm just playing."

"Have you always been crazy?" I asked.

"I don't know, you said we've know each other our whole lives, ask yourself that." He said.

"I think you have, you've just been hiding it." I figured.

"Now that you've thought about this, I'm want to play some more."

"Neji, it's not nice to play with your fiancée." I reprimanded him.

"Yeah it is. if you'd relax you'd enjoy it too." He answered.

"Neji!" I complained. "You're tiring." I said.

Neji pulled me back down into the bed and rolled on top of me. "If you don't want me to play around in your mind, can I ask you a **question**?"

"I guess but if this is going to mess up my mind, you're going to get it Hyuuga Neji, I promise you that."

"Fine, can I kiss you?" He asked simply.

"Only if I get to too," I answered.

"Now who's playing mind games?" He asked.

"Both of us," I answered and he lowered my head to his level and we kissed for a while then we were both tired and he rolled over to my side and I sighed.

"Whose room is next door?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't really pay attention. I know that on my west side is someone but all the guest room is to my east."

"Have you ever noticed that you describe everything as a map?" I asked.

"Yes, it's easiest to give locations that way. You do the same thing when you tell me where you are or where someone is."

"I guess I do but you're confusing instead of saying ahead, behind, left and right you say north, south, west and east." I said.

"No offense Tenten, you're very smart but you get too easily confused." He said.

"I know but you're confusing, and complex."

"I guess." He said. He held my body gently against his.

"You're warm and comforting."

"Thanks, I guess." He said confused.

"Today has been **crazy**, and tomorrow is bound to be crazier." I said.

"Yeah but I'm wondering how this mission is going to go down. Do you think your mother will recognize either of us?"

"Us, Neji. You weren't alive when she left, she left the day I was born, but maybe… it's possible that you look like your dad and mom that she'll recognize you. I don't know how observant she is but I'm pretty sure that she won't know me."

"Why?" I asked.

"I have a clue that I don't look like either of my parents because of my unique style and such. I'm just guessing, we'll find out in two days." I said.

"So don't **worry**." He said.

"Alright, night Neji!" I said happily.

"Night Tenten," He said relaxing himself next to me. It's the best feeling in the world, knowing you're safe. As long as Neji is here, I can sleep with my hair down, no worries.

I don't really want to meet my mother, I'm afraid that she'll rebuke me. I'm afraid she will forget her past life and rebuke Neji. What if she won't come back? What if I have to hurt her to get her to come along? What if my mom won't let me come back to Konoha? What if they kidnap me? What if I never see Neji again?

"Tenten, don't worry, everything will be fine. Go to sleep." Neji said holding me closer to him and resting his head on mine.

"Thanks, I will." I said finally able to fall asleep.

The Reasons Why… These are the Events of March 1st.

1. they were at the hospital

2. he was asked to talk at Kaydin's funeral

3. no one knows a caged bird better than another caged bird speech

4. Kaydin is going to be free of his cage.

5. everyone should be happy for Kaydin

6. He gives a speech on the escape form pain is death

7. go on a mission to find Tenten's parents

8. Tenten's blood is pure

9. Neji's last piece of memory is to be discovered

10. Tenten discovers why doors get on Neji's nerves

11. Neji takes Tenten's hair down

12. Neji scares Tenten

13. Neji has fun

14. she smacks him

15. he kisses her

16. he plays mind games with her

17. he asks her a question

18. the day is crazy

19. she's worried for the next day


	23. They Missed the End of Kaydin's Funeral

◊ (They Missed the End Kaydin's Funeral) ◊

∆ (Neji's Room) ∆ - ¤ (Morning) ¤ - VP: Neji

I opened my eyes, 5 hours. This is good. I turned to Tenten. Should I wake her up, or not? She probably will want to train before we go on our next mission today. I'm sure she wants to improve her own kaiten since she had to use her feet last time instead of chakra. I don't believe that Tenten had it in her to be able to send out chakra anyway. I had never seen her do that before, it was impressive to say the least.

"Morning Neji, you want to train?" I smiled.

"That's what I was thinking about."

"Training, who thinks about training at this early?"

"You apparently did."

"No, I was asking you if that's what you wanted to do. It was obvious but I wanted to ask. I want to eat a small breakfast before we go. Train for 3 hours, then head over to the funeral area."

"Alright, let's go." I said.

"Before we do, I need to grab a few more pairs of clothes and wash these and yours. No offense Neji, but you need to clean that jacket of yours."

"Don't you were supportive fencing under your clothes?"

"There is a reason I don't take of my shirt and pants when I go to bed Neji." I said staring at him. "When I'm making my moves, I can't have any more weight then I already have with all my weapons, I have more pound of weapons on me then I way." I explained.

"I just figured you were comfortable in those."

"I am but I'm still **cleaning** that jacket of yours, it smells bad." He rolled his eyes, pulled off his jacket, and threw it at me. I think all Hyuugas wear a similar jacket everyday. I know Hinata cleans hers, when is the last time Neji cleans his though.

"Fine, spend the next hour cleaning and eating." He said.

"I will." I folded all the clothes that Neji had brought me over the last few days, and I took a few pairs of Neji's clothes he had brought over from my place and his **smelly jacket** and went home. Neji was following me.

"What Neji, I can clean by myself."

"I know but I'm hungry." I sighed, of course. **Neji needs to be fed**.

I unlocked my door using a weird shaped kunai that I had shaped to match the key that I had lost a few years ago. I could have sick threw it at the lock but that would have looked suspicious to spies.

I then kicked the door open and walked in. I stopped. "It looks exactly the same." I said sighing. "I should redo the place sometime, not now. Back to work." I said picking up all the laundry and going upstairs to the tub and running the water.

I ran through everything I had learnt on how to take care of my clothes, and myself. I have always lived myself, except for now. Now I have Neji and I must take care of his basic needs, and never forget that.

I **cleaned** them through and then hung them to dry using Kunai clips on a rope I had pinned to the wall of one of the empty rooms. I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. "Tenten, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm **making breakfast**, you said you were hungry so isn't it my job to feed you?" I asked him.

"I guess but…"

"I'm already done, everything is drying. When you live on your own you have no time to spare in covering the basic needs of yourself. No time can be wasted that you should have used better otherwise."

"I thought you had a maid?"

"I did, for a long time, up until we were engaged, then I let her go. I told her that I needed to successfully make the change over **to a responsible woman**. It was my time to care for myself, since then I learned to care myself and shortly after, I learned to care for you." I said smiling.

"You remind me of Lee, his solid need to take responsibility for himself and never give up."

"Thanks, Lee's foundation works in a lot of aspects. I guess this is the aspect I picked it up for, but what I good one at that. I learned not to waste time with menial things, to hurry and be done so you can take as much time as you need with more important things, like training."

"That's impressive."

"Thanks, but it wasn't something that I did for no reason. I did it because that's part of the kunoichi exams, to be able to take care of yourself and others. You have to be able to handle every concept strong."

"What do you mean handle every concept strong?" He asked.

"Nothing Neji, I'm done making breakfast though." I said smiling. I walked to the table and sat down two plates of a lot of different meals.

"Wow Tenten, this is well done. Did you teach yourself how to cook?" He asked.

"Of course, and how to clean, and all that stuff. My made only helped me out for the first ten or so years of my life. I then took to becoming a kunoichi which meant I had to do all these things, it was hard but it got easier. Don't look surprised. **Balancing taking care of your self isn't hard**, a lot of the time. Sometimes with missions, and training all day I got a little behind but I made it up."

"You're hiding something." He said eating. "I can read you even without my Byakugan. Those brown eyes of yours are hiding something Tenten, and you're trying but not succeeding."

"Neji, just ignore it please. It's a stupid mistake of my past. One that I'd rather not remember. It's not good for me to remember it." I said looking at my food.

"I think you're wrong." I looked up. "Sometimes whither you like it or not, something that seems stupid to you could make a world of difference." He said.

"Like what?"

"**Counting birds **behind me."

"Yeah I remember when you went through that phase, it was weird. You'd stand there with your guard down and look for bird's with your Byakugan. I thought it was improving distance or something like that but you'd just count birds. You told me once, 'I see 7, and you see 8'. It didn't make sense to me. I always did count 8 birds when they flew by. You and birds, I thought you went of the deep end." I sighed. "I really thought you lost it."

"I asked Lord Hiashi. It bothered me that there were always 8 birds, you and I both knew it but I couldn't see one, I never could."

"It was because of the **blind spot**, right?" I asked.

"Exactly, I asked him and he said, nothing is perfect Neji, not even the Byakugan. Sometimes I wondered if it was better for me to live ignorant of the fact that I had a weakness, a spot I could never see. I realized that ignorance makes you weak. If you don't know that you can be stronger, you won't search to be. (Neji really really like birds, he also really really likes similies and metaphors. However, he extremely likes using birds in similies and metaphors. It drives my mom insane to listen to him during the Chuunin Exams go on about birds.)

"So you felt better knowing that you had a weakness because you didn't worry about why you couldn't see it?"

"No, I worry more. It's a fault that I can't protect. It's put in a place that my hands cannot reach to protect, there is no way except lying on your back to protect that stop, for it is the ultimate way I will die." I smacked him not hard but enough to snap him out of it.

"I promise you if not this one thing to the 100th that you won't die from being hit there."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Two things, I got smart while cleaning your jacket and I'm always there to watch your back. Just because you can't reach it, doesn't mean I can't." I reached around his back and poked the spot, to reinforce my point.

"What do you mean you got smart while cleaning my jacket?" I smiled.

"I installed a piece or reinsurance for me that you're protected no matter where I am."

"Like what."

"**A chakra enforced metal plate**, it's made of the finest metal I use for all my weapons, weapons that are immune to chakra force blades or anything. Only the best for your protection, nothing can get through it because of the strong metal and the plate contains chakra, my chakra. My chakra is immune from attacks with chakra and it has a special defense against weapons. So guess what Neji?"

"What?" He asked.

"Kimimaru has nothing on you now!" I said falling out of my chair.

"Neither do you?" He said.

"Ha, if I ever needed to take you down Neji, you think that I couldn't get through, it's made of my chakra and a metal forced from a special metal that only I use that's shaped with my chakra. I know how to get past it, of course." I said. "Also, I don't get why seeing 8 birds is important if you can see at least one."

"Tenten…" He said smiling and sighing at the same time.

"Also, it means that you're as good as complete." He wrapped his arm around me.

"Since the day I met you I was complete." I smiled and kissed him.

"That was so romantic; I think I've seen all your sides now. This is great, everything's in place now."

"I'm glad you're happy, now what is that thing that was bothering you?"

"Nothing, I forgot… sorry." I said rubbing my head.

"Tenten… you always forget things like that, you have the ability to remorize anything you see but you can't remember what you were thinking about."

"It wasn't important plus I remember talking about things we always think about so if it's one of those things I'm bound to think about it again, right?"

"Right, now let's train after my jacket and clothes dry." I laughed.

I tossed Neji a set of clothes identical to his. "You think I didn't think to make another spare for all your clothes Neji, how stupid do you think I am? Will all our missions and how torn up you are, I think I've made like 20 or so of those outfits and jackets for you, in addition to fixing the old one."

"How do you know which one is which?" I asked.

"That one smells nicer then the others." He sighed.

"You're weird, now I'm going to change and you wait here."

"I have to go to my room and change as well Neji; I also have to find my black outfit again for the funeral."

"Oh yeah, I need to stop by and pick mine up." I tossed a set of clothes at him.

"I grabbed yours on the way out. I'm a lot of steps ahead of you today Neji, a lot." He smiled.

"I'm fine with that." He said walking off.

He came down and I sealed back up the house, and quickly cleaned the clothes he was wearing just before we left and put those up to dry as well. "How does your Kaiten work Tenten?" He asked.

"It works like… I'm not sure. I did it once before accidentally when we were practicing. I memorized your spin pattern as well as how you radiated chakra. I then mimicked it back so I was able to back deflect my kunai at you."

"Impressive, your eyes are like the sharingan, more or less. Except in they that they use no chakra and are constantly active. Have you ever tried to mimic an attack?" He asked.

"I guess my eyes are almost exactly like the sharingan. Except I can't do that think like Sasuke does that thing where he confuses mimicking with predicting your moves before you make them. I just see and do." I said.

"So how do we perfect yours then?" He asked me.

"You do it and I'll mimic it. Then throw a kunai at me and step behind a tree or put your guard up." He nodded. He started his kaiten and I mimicked it noticing his every movement and copied it. He threw a kunai and fling, 100 accuracy, 10 of 10 and all bull's eyes.

"You perfected in seconds."

"That's because you perfected it first, I copied it. It's not impressive what I want to work on it tying things up." I said sighing. "I can cut my way out of anything but I can't tie anything up."

"You're ability isn't like the sharingan at all, when you focus it you analyzing it's properties, then braking it down into things you can remember. It's not a kekkei genkai at all. It's a skill you have mastered by watching the Byakugan and sharingan in action."

"So I don't have a kekkei genkai?" I asked.

"Not that I've seen, because when I watched you when you were watching me, nothing changed at all. A kekkei genkai no matter what takes up a huge amount of chakra, usually the user has special storage for it but your chakra levels remained the same throughout your entire body."

"So, I'm just looking at it, breaking it down into simpler pieces, remembering them and copying them back."

"You're also analyzing everything about each smaller piece, the speed, accuracy, direction, shape as well as trajectory. You've always done these things, it's genius works that some think is a kekkei genkai but you're just smart, sorry."

"You said I was a genius, so I don't have a kekkei genkai, I'm sure that that would mess me up along the way anyway, thinking that. Like someone's kekkei genkai and how it had to be perfect so I'll just spend all my time counting birds." **I said playing with Neji**.

"You unconsciously do it a lot of the time though, every time you throw a kunai, you map out the trigonometry and trajectory of it all. You analyze how fast your subject is moving, how fast you have to be moving, the angles and all that stuff. As well as simple things like kunai weight, thickness, strength, shape as well as the distance it has to travel." He said.

"You're right, I never thought that was genius, I thought that was normal."

"Most people like me, can't do that much in their head. I only score 48 of 100 on my accuracy exam." He said.

"Yeah, I guess well we better change and get going. You ready to **talk a lot about birds** today Neji?" I asked jokingly.

"You're just lucky that you and I have places to be and you're my fiancée or you'd be tied to a tree because of your jokes." He said.

"There's no use in tying me to a tree because of…"

"I know I know. I was playing. You tend to over analyze things too." He said. "Let's go."

¤ (10 Minutes Later) ¤ - ∆ (Tenten's Place) ∆ - VP: Neji

After I changed, I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Tenten. I knew that the beginning of this day was going good, then she'd be depressed and sad, then she'd probably be all right when we go on the mission, or worried. I never know how Tenten feelings until she's actually in the middle of an event.

She came down the stairs and she was looking at her feet. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head in my chest. "I'm sorry I won't be there to comfort you the entire time Tenten. I have to give that speak on the behalf of Kaydin."

She nodded. "I know," She said. "I'll try to hold myself in, but…"

"You don't need to say anything else Tenten, I know." I said holding her. "We have to go know, ready?" She nodded and I side stepped to allow her to walk along my side to comfort herself."

We arrived and everyone was standing in front of the sanctuary motive and I stood up in front of them all. "The things that I was told by Uchiha Kaydin before he died, I wondered about later on, and I think I always will. The things he said comforted me because we are so much alike but for two people and probably many more, they did not. I told them this, 'He'll be free soon, we should be happy for him.' However, to them, it was too much to handle. For Uchiha Kaydin, the only escape from his caged bird seal was death. There were no more options from him. I only recently learned that fate is ever changing, a thing called destiny. We can let things go on around us naturally or choose to take some things into our hands. However, no matter what, life will and must go on around us. One life will change a lot of destiny but is far more important for us to be happy for those who are living a life far better then some of those who are still alive with us now. Kaydin is a free, and unlike me, he had no other choice to be free from his seal by death."

I looked out at all the people watching me, talking in front of me I was fine with. I was a leader and leaders don't fear talking but this bothered me how sad everyone was. What was I supposed to expect, it's a funeral?

"Kaydin was a caged bird as a few of you might have known, and as a lot of you know, I am as well." I stopped and untied my headband protector and held it to my side. "The difference is because of a few people's wondrous attempt having allowed me to become free of my cage. These three people are those that I have only recently really returned to cope with. One of them is someone who is since my accident because of my caged bird seal, has always been there, never left my side and taken care of me. The other is a family member of mine; she is caring for everyone and is extremely helpful. I can faintly remember many times where I was too hard on my teammate and she'd scold me for being too hard on them and help heal her. The last is person who helped me become free is one who I don't remember very many previous memories because I can't make a connection with newer things. However, I know that he has a good heart and he was the one who promised to change the people who create the cage birds and because of these people there will be a lot less caged birds and maybe one day, there will be none. We will all be free."

I looked out into the audience and my eyes met with Hinata who was smiling while being held on to by Naruto and Tenten who looked happy, I'm glad I was wrong about how she would be feeling today. "'Who understands a caged bird's feelings, inspiration, hindrances, problems, and heart better than another caged bird?' That is what he said in response to why he wanted me to speak to you today. I want to share with you how he felt when he was on his deathbed. Up until me, there was only ever one-way to be free, this way was… death. Destiny is taking that single path and making a choice to step out of it and live on your own. My father and Kaydin both choose this path, to do something for themselves for once, to be free, to escape their cage, and be happy. If they are happy, shouldn't we be happy?"

They all went quietly staring at me and some nodded or looked down. They realized I was right. "For a caged bird, the only escape is death unless you are a lucky bird and find other birds from the outside, to let you fly free. I am one of these lucky birds, but I refuse to say lucky. I am fortunate, blessed and gifted with people who care for me, enough to let me free even while under the influences of people stronger then them. These people push them to stay the same but with the encouragement of others, the stand strong for are we all not humans, to be treated the same. A caged bird when he is a true bird only has one chance to escape fate or it's cage so to speak, that is death. That is when they can be truly happy."

"That is why… we should be happy. A wise person I know once told me, why care about seeing all the birds around you, if you can see one. That is to say that sometimes it's alright you have to focus on the smaller things in life, instead of the all around picture because sometimes you can't help all the birds, but one at a time. One person helping one other person can make a world of difference, change the whole flow of fate and destiny. These are and have always been how a caged bird feels."

"Kaydin's feelings were those that he had completed as much as he could within his field of fate. He touched all those that he could until the time he couldn't hold on any longer. He had succeeded in all his goals and he for once, felt complete. He does not however, have the same completeness that many of us have, this completeness that we were missing something from ourselves, that state of perfection that we call completeness. He meant that he had completed all his missions before he died. His inspirations were all of us, his cousin Sasuke; cousin-in-law Sakura; his friends: Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten as well as myself; his parents; lastly but not least, his fiancée, Ino; as well as everyone he came across on his time here. His hindrances were only a few but those made a world of difference in what you are able to do. These were of course, his caged bird seal, his loitering strength, and lastly most the most was fate. A caged bird until it is free has only one choice in fate, which is death. However, fate allowed him within its stream to touch many of us, as I have learned. His problem was that he was physically weak but there was no problem there except that this caused his death but it doesn't matter because that made him happy in the end, after he accomplished his very last task."

"I'd like to finish of this last section with saying that his heart was pure. A caged bird knows that he can't do anything for himself but this bird touched so many others within his very reach within this cage up until the end. His heart was in the right place as he set everything together in place as it should be."

"Finally, I'd like to say that Kaydin is someone that I wish I could be more like. He knew all the hard to face facts of his existence, but it didn't stop him. He took care of it all strong and never gave up. I can only say that thanks to the same people who will soon free me, I learned that even if was to stay forever locked in my cage, there so much I could still do for all those around me. Kaydin gave me so many encouraging words of advice before he died that it taught me to become stronger. I know that because of him, when I soon become free like his is now, I will still touch many souls like he did in his short time with us. With this I end."

_(A/N: Neji can really go on can't he, this is honestly how I talk I talk using a lot of metaphors and similies that's why I like Tenten and Neji so much cause my behavior is like Tenten and Neji's noble speech is how I was taught to talk so that's why I like them. This should like be the end because I wrote this to discover why I like them but I'm going on any way. To give you a hit as to how long he went on, it's about a page and a ½ on Microsoft word at size 10 font. Also I, he used the word 'bird' 65 times in this story so far, not counting that last time. In addition, used the expression: caged bird, 24 times as well.) _

I stepped down off the podium and walked into the line, now was the time that those closest to him would write things in a book for his tombstone. "Neji-san, Tsunade needs you now. I waited for you to finish as she said but we must go now." I nodded and walked over to Tenten.

I leaned over to her ear. "It's time to go on the mission. **They were informed to wait for me to stop speaking, and then go**. Sorry." I said.

"It's alright Neji; I don't think there's much more we're to do anyway." She said. I wrapped my arm around Tenten and we walked to the men. I let go of Tenten and we ran off to Tsunade's office.

We went in. "I guess you two could sit, I usually don't have people sit down because they ruin it with jumping on it but I trust you."

"Thank you Tsunade-chan," Tenten said.

"You're welcome, Tenten. Neji, I thought your speech was wonderful. I expected no less, sorry that I had to take you from the funeral but this trip is going to talk a day and a half so you have to leave soon, all right?" We nodded.

"You were informed as to what you were to do from Lord Hiashi, correct?" I nodded. "Good, well you are to retrieve **Tenten's parents** and return home but also to do two other things, **retrieve Neji's father's body**."

"What?!" I said.

"Neji, calm yourself." She whispered. She took my hand in her own and held it calming be enough to talk civilly.

"The rain village many years ago took it as a trade but they are weakened and return it as well as Tenten's parents to make treaty with us."

"But I thought we were already in alliance with them?" I asked angry.

"Many of their stronger organizations joined with Sand a while ago and broke the treaty, for they know they can't stand for war with us. You are to return home with the people and the body, and ANBU will be sent there to return that once you have secured everything there. Are all my directions clear? This mission is piece so if any attacks are made on you, you can fight back freely, but make sure that they attack you first, and I heard that Tenten can draw a picture of anything she sees, if that happens, I expect an image of the person attacking when you return, understood?"

"Hai," I said.

"**Peace mission**, remember that. You are allowed to take anything you need for the mission but keep it basic as to not threaten them. You are not to reveal any of your special abilites, you are to be dressed under level but keep your headbands on at all times. They are not at piece within themselves but they will not fight against you, so remember this. Understand?" She asked.

"Hai," I said again.

"Good, now here's the scroll and anything else you need to well. The map is provided in there as well. I believe there is no need for me to put either of you in charge since Tenten is a kunoichi and you are a Jounin Neji, they work perfectly in sync and on equal levels. I expect you two to know that."

"In all respect Tsunade, we have had that concept down for years now."

"Very good, that's what I expect. Now go, you need to leave by noon." We walked home and I looked over the map. "That upsets you, doesn't it, that they still have your father's body in one piece?" Tenten asked.

"Of course, that means that they're still trying to get the secrets of the Byakugan and also, they still think that is Hiashi's body. Which means…" I said.

"They could start a riot if they find out you're the son, the knew that they took Hinata his daughter and I'm sure they'd figure that you're to older than her, so you can't let anything on." She said.

There was a knock at the door. Being it was Tenten's house, she went to **answer it**. "I was told to bring these to Hyuuga Neji, is he here?" A woman asked.

"Hai, thank you." Tenten took the clothes and tossed them to me. She gave the women some money that she supposedly carried on her. "Here, thanks for your work, it's fine quality."

"You're welcome, and thank you." Tenten smiled and closed the door.

"What is this?"

"It said to dress is normal attire of that in the Rain Village. That's their normal attire."

"What about you?"

"I styled all my clothes of that of the Rain, well a lot of them. Since my family was all from there **I dressed like my family** in the pictures."

"Ah, well I have to change." I changed and came back out.

"That outfit looks like it exactly, it's funny to see you in something different." Tenten said.

"Whatever, let's go." I said walking away. Tenten grabbed my arm.

"I still have to grab a ton of things for this mission."

"She said to pack light." I reminded him.

"**20 pounds of weapons is light**, usually I carry about 80." I sighed and just walked along side her.

**The Reason Why… They Missed the End of Kaydin's Funeral. **

Before it they…

Tenten washed Neji's smelly jacket Neji got hungry Tenten did laundry Tenten made them both breakfast They trained. Tenten showed Neji she was a responsible woman he showed her how balancing many things isn't hard a lot of the time. Neji talked about birds, a lot. They talked about Neji's blind spot. Tenten created a defensive chakra enforced plate to protect Neji's blind spot. Tenten made Neji a set of clothes to wear since his were dirty. Tenten played with Neji 

After the Funeral

Neji had to go with Tenten right after Neji was done with his speech They had to retrieve Tenten's Parents They had to retrieve Neji's father's body It was a piece mission Neji had to get Rain Village Clothing Tenten had to bulk up on weapons 


	24. This was Their Craziest Mission Ever

◊ (This Was Their Craziest Mission Ever) ◊

∆ (Somewhere in-between Konohagakure (fire) and Amegakure (rain)) ∆ 

¤ (Hours Later) ¤ - VP: Neji 

"She miscalculated; she said it would **take us one and a half days**, which means 36 hours of walking straight. We've been walking 6 which mean we're supposed to be a 6th of the way there but we're not ever a 16th."

"Let me see the map," I handed her the map and she figured all the details about or travel.

"That's impossible, by this count; **it would take us 6 days with breaks**!" She yelled.

"So we just have to go faster, right?" I asked.

"No, by my count even if we ran using little or no chakra, 4 days."

"What about with chakra?"

"3,"

"What's our best bet?"

"Let's see, does it have a time limit of when we have to be there?"

"Yes, 4 ½ days from now." I said sighing.

"Tsunade!" She yelled. "She purposely tricked us, for no reason."

"It is quite annoying, you're right but we have 4 ½ days to get there, we're going to have to run using a small amount of chakra and rest a lot at night."

She sighed. "I guess, let's go."

"We've already wasted enough time, haven't we?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's try to cover some ground today." We jumped into the trees and ran at full force without using chakra. Tsunade probably would have sent us last night but the funeral, or more. However, she said it would take us 1 and a half days, which was totally off.

"Why don't we just keep going for another day, I got enough rest, didn't you?"

"Yeah, good idea. That way it should save us 1 days travel." (A days travel is 12 hours and then breaking to eat and sleeping throughout the day.)

¤ (A Day Later) ¤

"We should stop," I said.

"Alright," She said jumping onto the ground.

"Why don't you start the fire, while I find us some water?" I suggested.

"Neji, I only packed enough **food for two nights**."

"So did I, we'll just have to eat about half as much but we won't need much food since we're not using much chakra. We should be fine." I said.

"I guess but remind me to pack a lot more food on our way back."

"Hai," He said and we ate the food we had brought.

She stared at the sky, wondering about something in particular. "We should be safe for night, right?"

"I'm not sure, we're right on the boarder so who knows, and most likely we should." She stood up. She tied the rope to a kunai and threw it up into the tree and a lot of them all over the place. "What did you set up?" I asked.

"It's netting, it should trip a few kunai nets if anyone gets nearby. That way no one can sneak up on us period."

"That's smart, good thinking."

"Thanks, I was wondering if there are people who are that protective of their outer limits but you never know, right." She asked.

"Right," I said. She rolled out the blanket and she lay on top of it. I grabbed mine, threw it over me, and then climbed in our makeshift bed next to me. "Night Tenten."

"Night Neji, I forgot to tell you but you're a good speaker. It was very comforting and I think that everyone understood yours and Kaydin's pain even if you haven't met before. It was wonderful."

"Thanks Tenten, I felt like it my may own funeral. But then I realized how many lives he's touched, I don't think I've made that much of difference in my period of being in my cage." She kissed my cheek.

"You can't judge your own good works, you've done a lot. You've saved a lot of lives, protected people and all the good you've done on missions. In my opinion, it's more than equal. He does a lot of good things for a few people in the last 5 months but you've been doing good things for a lot of people since you were born."

"You aren't allowed to judge how much good I've done because you're my fiancée, Tenten." I said.

"But you know it's true. I owe you a lot myself." She said.

"You saved my life by repairing my brain Tenten, I would have died."

"In all honestly Neji, you've saved me two times on the same threat reason." She said sadly.

"Are you talking about a few days ago, at Jiraiya's? You…" Tears fell down in her eyes and I sat up and pulled her in to my arms. "Tenten, you wouldn't have died."

She looked up at me, tears filled her brown eyes and she looked weak, very weak. It felt like I was dying, because it seemed she was. "Neji, I just can't. I would have. I won't explain it now, I will one day."

"Tenten…" I said. "You don't have to tell me anything but I don't want you to be sad or scared alright." I said. I brought her now ground facing head up to my eye level and I kissed her.

"Neji, I want to tell you, but I'm afraid."

"Of me?" I asked confused.

"No, what you'll think of me."

"Then wait until you're comfortable with sharing this with me. However, know this; I won't think any less of you no matter what." I said kissing her cheek.

"I know. I'm just worried." I pulled her in closer to me. I had a few guesses as to what she was worried, or concerned about telling me. The only problem is that it's such a wide spectrum within it. It has something to with her getting pregnant. On the other hand, being rapped, or something within that subject. She could we worried about her health or worried about being rapped or afraid that I'm going to think she's weak because it scares her or a combination of all of them. Once I knew that she was asleep, I did the only thing I knew how to do to get questions answered out of her. It was extremely illegal to use your Byakugan to read allies thoughts because it's considered treason but as long as Tenten doesn't know, I should be fine. I'm almost completely sure that she wouldn't turn me in for caring about her.

Her heart is beating abnormally fast, and her chakra is too weak to be able to read any abnormal conversions in it. I deactivated my Byakugan and sighed, she'd tell me when the time came anyway.

¤ (Morning, 4am) ¤ 

Tenten was sleeping peacefully and I decided to let her sleep for a little while longer, I took out about a 1/5 of each of our food and set it out and then started the fire and found water. When I was done, I walked over to Tenten. "Tenten, we need to eat and go." I said quietly.

"Okay Neji," She said stretching and sitting up. I watched her eyes go wide when she saw everything was ready. "Everything's done, how long did I sleep in?"

"I let you sleep in, I took care of everything, and you needed a bit more chakra saved up. Did you use a lot of chakra yesterday or something?"

"I probably didn't regain it all from practice before we left. I went 2 whole days without rest after a practice, it wasn't the smartest thing but I'm fine." She said standing up and stretching some more. "Thanks for letting me sleep and setting up everything for me."

"You're welcome," I said sitting down to eat. She sat down, took her part of our food, and ate hers and I ate mine.

"You ready to go?"

"First I need to check our chakra levels to see how far we can go without a break. Byakugan!" I said. I scanned of her chakra system, over the night it returned back to its normal amount, good. Mine is full as well.

"So?" She asked.

"We're both at full capacity, and half way there." I said.

"Really, we did that well? I guess we did, **we got 30 hours done and it's a total of 48 hours** so we're a little past the half way mark right?" I nodded.

"Well let's pack up and head out." I said.

"Alright. She cut a rope; the blankets were folded back up in seconds. She put out the fire and picked up her book bag. I grabbed mine and we jumped into the trees and ran off. This time we were using a bit more chakra since we had recovered more. We had most likely lost a few of those hours because we were so low on chakra yesterday, but we probably gained them back as well today.

We arrived at the entrance of Kusagakure. "**Passports!**" The man demanded.

"Hoshi Hyuuga Tenten," She said holding up hers.

"Hyuuga Neji," The man looked surprised to see me. He then looked at Tenten and then me. I just smirked and Tenten smiled. She is very good at interrogation.

"Welcome to Kusagakure or the Village Hidden in the Grass. I'm sure you'd like to see our leader."

"No we are to just come through, and keep going." I said.

"Hai, you may pass thought." I nodded and Tenten and I ran through the village, we were through it within moments.

"I think we're almost there." Tenten said sitting up on top of a mountain. I along side her.

"I guess." It was now nightfall and we had arrived in Rain.

"Who goes there?" A voice asked.

Tenten sighed. "Hoshi Hyuuga Tenten and Hyuuga Neji from Konohagakure." She answered annoyed. We've only done this twice and it's already annoying her.

"Of course, welcome here. You must see our head." They took us to a large building that seemed extremely familiar; **it looked identical to the Hyuuga Complex** back home.

"Tenten, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I nodded.

"Welcome, and what are your names?"

Tenten was about to yell but I put arm in front of her. "I am Neji Hyuuga and this is my fiancée Tenten Hoshi." She pouted.

"Hoshi, I am surprised."

"I thought that my family is native to here?"

"A few still live here but your family is control of Hoshigakure and the Hoshikage." She said. "May I?" She asked.

"I don't know what you plan on doing." She smiled.

"The palm of your right and left hands and your forehead are all marked with a star, a symbol of your village."

"I'm from Konohagakure, not Hoshigakure." Tenten said.

"You say this because that is where you are born, not your native country." She did a seal that was new to me, a star appeared on Tenten's hands, and the one on her forehead was glowing through my headband. "I was correct; you are an heir, a head member. Hers."

"Who?" Tenten asked.

"Your mother's husband, your father, the Hoshigakure." The woman said.

"Don't tell anyone that I've been here, it's a secret mission, alright?" Tenten asked.

"Alright but I'm sure your parents and whole clan will be happy to have you back." She said.

"We're going to them. That's our mission." Tenten said.

"So, we need to go get her parents, we'll be back." I said, we left the complex and looked at our map. "We should be able to transport ourselves nearby right?"

"Yeah, I think so." We did the hand signs and went down into a city.

"Welcome to Hoshigakure strangers," A girl who liked-like Tenten said. She walked up to Tenten and hugged her. "I'd expect you want to meet with our Hoshigakure, right?" She asked happily.

"Sure," Tenten said.

"So what are your names?" She asked.

She shook her head. "I'm Tenten, and this is Neji."

"Where you from?" They didn't ask any farther, they're just like Tenten, respectful and know where to not over step boundaries.

"Konohagakure," Tenten said smiling.

"Wow, that's far from here, you were coming from the Northwest, were you not, Rain perhaps?" She asked.

"Yes, we are here to talk to the Hoshikage." I said helping Tenten's alibi.

"Well then let's go." She said smiling. We were led into another familiar complex and in where the Hyuuga Male Main House was theirs alike. It must be that all complexes are made in similar ways.

"Allie, Hoshikage, we have two people from Konohagakure here to see you." Tenten was shaking, I took her hand and we walked in.

"Hello what are your names and titles?" The women, Tenten's mom, most likely, asked.

"I choose to with hold this information, I will however share with you that I am a Jounin level trained Kunoichi from Konohagakure." The woman jumped and stepped back but calmed herself, like Tenten. I could get over how much they looked alike.

"I am also a Jounin from Konohagakure." The man, most likely Tenten's father, nodded.

"I'm the Hoshikage, kage over this land and many lands on this side. How may I help you?"

"Our mission is to return you to Konohagakure for your penitence." The woman stepped in front of the man.

"I'd like to see all documentation of your mission and your passports."

"Alright," Tenten said calmly. "Neji, paperwork," I tried to find it.

"Here you go." I said handing Tenten the paperwork.

"Wait a second, you're a Hyuuga, 16 almost 17 years of age, and father was Hizashi, branch family member?" The women asked.

"Hai," I said trying to keep her off track but there was no way, most likely she had been helping arrange all this stuff from the beginning.

"Your mother… and father… were the best people alive. That I have ever met… you should feel very honored." She said looking at the desk. "I should have known from those eyes, they're pretty and they are so different from most of those I've seen in my lifetimes." Tenten's eyes were wide, she used the same lines. "Neji Hyuuga, that was easy to discover."

The Hoshikage took the paperwork from the spot where Neji had laid them. "And she is… is…"

"Hoshi Hyuuga Tenten," I answered for them. The women looked up at me, ran to Tenten and me, **and hugged us**. **Tenten was actually holding a grudge **for once but I had never known anyone who had more joy in her hard, other then Tenten to see anyone else in his or her life.

"Mom?" She looked up and her eyes were in tears. Tenten broke down then. I side stepped and leaned against the wall, giving them their space. Tenten's mom nodded and hugged her.

"So you really are engaged huh?" She asked. Tenten nodded, smiled and looked at me.

"This is my fiancé, Neji Hyuuga." Tenten said walking over to me and pulling me toward her mother.

"You weren't alive when I left but I remember the name, it was your mom's absolute favorite name. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." Her mom **bowed in gratitude** to me.

"Tenten did more good for me then anyone had in my life, in all honestly." I said.

"You talk like your father did, nobly and with complete honesty. I'm so glad to see you two." She said.

The Hoshigakure stood up and walked over to Tenten. He raised her chin and stared into her eyes. "She's ours." He said. **He hugged her** and Tenten was surprised. I wish that I had a picture of her face, it's so happy. Like when she wakes up in the morning. I'm sure I'll see it a lot in the future.

Her parents bowed down to her and she stepped back into me. I took her by the shoulders and she hugged me and cried in my shoulder. "It's alright Tenten." I whispered. "Rise," I said. The came up and Tenten sidestepped and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"What can we ever do to get her to **forgive us**?"

"I'm sure that I'm not the only person who would like you to attend our wedding, and I'm sure that she'd like for you to be there for her." I said making a suggestion.

"We can't go back, **we're escapees**." Tenten looked up.

"No matter what, you have to come back. It's our mission for the well-being of the Rain Village and piece of it there of, you have to if by force we will." I said bluntly.

"**I'm the Hoshigakure**, all my family and village members need me as well as all the countries nearby. I'm there advisor and ruler, they'd fall without me." Tears were falling down Tenten's face.

"I'll take over again."

"You sure **Tenten**, I have to take them back again you know, you'd be alone for at least a few weeks."

"I know but it's best for a whole bunch of people, better for a mission I would willfully surrender my wants and needs for the better of all people. That's what a kunoichi is, isn't it?" She asked.

"Are you sure Tenten?" I asked.

"A day," Tenten's mom said.

"That's all you'd be apart. Tenten can used her extended powers to send Neji tomorrow night home, and he could take care of the paperwork, and return here by transporting himself back."

"The distance is…"

"Of course she'd harness the star's energy at night to be able to send you there allowing you to store up enough chakra to send yourself back." Her father said.

"Alright then, one day." Tenten said.

"However first I have to go to rain and fill out the forms for the treaty."

"I have those, they have no government there. I have theirs here." **He signed the paper** saying that he and his wife were being turned over to Konohagakure for this treaty.

"My father's body," I said.

"**We took it back from them years ago**. When I heard that they had taken a Hyuuga's body I knew that it would be the end of Konoha if they found out the secrets, I saw the eyes were sealed and **I knew it was your father and not him**. I couldn't return it being an outlaw of course but his body is safely preserved. I'm sorry they did it to you and him. I'm sure Tenten helped you through it knowing that her parents had abandoned her." I nodded.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"About what?" Her father asked.

"Who's going to be put in place of Tenten, she can't stay here?"

"She will have too; they won't take anyone but those of the main house." Her mother said.

"But I have my wedding and all my friends' weddings to go to and I don't belong here."

"In all honestly, the place of your birth may be Konoha but your origin is here after all." Her mom did hand signals and her hands shined with the star symbol.

"I don't care, I'm going back. I know the perfect person to let be Hoshikage after me, I'm putting everything in order and then leaving that person to be in charge."

"No Tenten, she's right. I know whom you're talking about but for now, you just can't. I'll be back and then we'll work up to that but until then, you'll have to take over again." She sighed. I kissed her cheek. "You'll be fine."

"Okay but I'm hungry, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Let's go!" Tenten said pulling me out of the office to somewhere.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Of course, it's 6 in the main dinning hall," Surprisingly enough Tenten was right, they were just like the Hyuuga. "Dinner." Tenten said sitting next to her father and her mom across from her. Her father sat at the head position and many other familiar looking people sat at the table. "**Déjà vu**," Tenten said looking around.

"I know I've been getting the same feeling all day." I said to her.

"Well whatever, so Neji, I'm going to be lonely until you come back. Who knows how long Tsunade will take to finish everything up." That was right, knowing Tsunade; it could be awhile.

"You'll be fine Tenten, I'm sure Naruto will need something and she'll have to finish everything up quick and I'll be back." I said.

"I hope so, but I'm going to be lonely." Tenten said.

"You'll be fine; just don't do anything crazy while I'm gone." I said. **We finished eating** and we went to the rooms we were assigned. Tenten followed me though. "Are you sure that's the smartest thing to do while your parents are around?"

"I'm pretty sure they won't check on us, just in case I locked my door and then we'll lock yours too but I'm staying with you. I only know three people here. **I want to stay here with you.**" She said like a little girl. I put my arm around her.

"Fine, but make sure we lock the door." She nodded and I walked into our room. I walked into the bathroom, changed and came out in my usual clothes.

"I should really remember to bring something to wear at night, this material is super heavy." She said.

"Try the under netting, it's made to support ninjas while being extremely light. It works well to sleep in." I said.

"I guess that works, I never thought about it until now. I usually just sleep in shorts and a undershirt. Though that would be inappropriate to wear here. Actually, that's what I'm going to sleep in." Tenten grabbed a little box of clothing and walking into the bathroom. She walked out and I just stared.

"It's not polite to stare Neji. I'm going to sleep." She said resting her head on me. She was asleep within seconds. Hearing people's hearts beat must be extremely comfortable. I haven't ever noticed what a nice figure Tenten has. I've also never noticed how cut up her body is, a lot of them have just left scars but from newer fights like with my uncle, they were clearly visible in comparison to Tenten's pale skin.

"Good night Tenten," I said. I smacked my head; **I forgot to lock the door**. I wonder if there is any chance, I can lock the door with a kunai. Probably not, my percent is less then half and with an even tinier point, its 0. Tenten was sleeping next to me, she'd wake up if I move. I thought about a way to successfully do this. I found a book in my suitcase and threw it at the door, hitting the lock and it locked.

The Reasons Why… This is the Craziest Mission Ever.

Tsunade said 1 1/2 days travel, at the best it's 6. they only had enough food for 2 nights on a 3 night trip Tenten went crazy with people asking her for her passport many buildings that looked like the Hyuuga Complex Her mom knew his parents. Her mom hugged both of them. Tenten actually held a grudge for a while Her mom bowed to Neji in gratitude her mom bowed in forgiveness to Tenten Her father hugged her her dad is the Hoshikage her parents are escapees her mom knew Neji's father's body Tenten is becoming Hoshikage Her dad signed the peace treaty Neji's dad's body was stolen back years ago The Hoshi Complex is identical to the Hyuuga Complex Tenten needs to sleep with Neji since he's leaving Neji forgot to lock the door, again. 


	25. They Over Analyze Things

◊ (25: They Over Analyze Things) ◊ 

∆ (Hoshi Complex) ∆ - ¤ (Morning) ¤ - VP: Tenten 

I awoke to the sound of someone banging rashly on Neji's door, Neji's door…. **There en lies our problem**. They can't find their daughter. So where do they go for someone to help find her… Neji. They did this for many reasons. 1, Neji has Byakugan. 2, Neji's my fiancé. 3, I would have told him where I'm going. 4, if he's gone, that's where I am. 5, it's the most logical place to go. 6, he's a ninja. 7, they're going berserk.

"Tenten you might want to appear back in your room," Neji said shaking my trying to wake me up but I'm faking so that's going to be hard. **He sighed and picked me up. **

"Neji put me down," He put his hand over my mouth.

"Sh, I'm taking you back to your room so you and I don't get in trouble. Who knows how your parents will see this, you're missing and they suspect something. Let's go." He grabbed me and jumped on the roof of the back of the complex to my room which wasn't really that far.

Neji handed me a pair of clothes to change into and ran back to him room. "I'll get you back for this one of these days Neji!" I yelled at random for he was probably already back talking to my parents about my whereabouts. I sighed and changed my clothes.

There was a loud banging on my door and I finished changing, walked to the door, and opened it. "Tenten, there you are, I was worried." My mom said hugging me.

"Can't I even sleep without someone worrying about me?" I asked sighing.

"Sorry but you didn't respond a few minutes ago and we thought someone had kidnapped you or something." I sighed but my hand on my head, waved my hand back and forth, and laughed.

"No way, that would never happen. As long as Neji's nearby I'm 100 safe." I said smiling. "Breakfast sounds good though." I said walking out of the room past them and walking over to Neji's room.

"You ready for breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure, do you know the plans for today, Tenten?" I shook my head.

"No, did my parents tell you something." He nodded.

"They plan to reintroduce you back to your people since they've never met you." He said.

"Great, it's like being introduced to your **family except worst, they expect less or more of me**?" He was confused. "You see your family only knows you'd pick the best kunoichi to be your wife so they had high standards, but my family either thinks that a girl who is from Konoha is some outcast or they think wow she must be the best of everyone. So either way this is horrible." I said slumping to the wall.

"Come on Tenten, they're your family. I'm sure they'll only expect of you what you expect of them."

"So if I don't expect much, then they won't expect much. So I just don't expect much." He sighed and shook his head.

"No Tenten, you have to lead them. You have to be like the Hokages of Konohagakure. You must be **a good leader** like you were in Sunagakure." I sighed and looked at the floor.

"Can't I just call Naruto and ask him if he wants the position? I'm sure he'll take over. He knows all this stuff and so does Hinata. I don't know how to run a country!" I yelled and sighed.

Neji knelt down to my level and held a hand to help me off the ground. "Tenten, you did fine with Sunagakure, you'll do fine here as well. And it's only a day or so that'll you'll be here and taking care of it by your self."

"What, even in Sunagakure I had Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro who knew the country. I don't know anyone by my parents and you here and you're all leaving me." I said putting my head into my knees.

"You're over reacting again Tenten, it's not that much harder. It's a whole village of people like you. Do you remember how you tricked all those people on your way in, into not asking your full name? You know these people because they're like you. You can handle this, I promise."

"I guess so; you've never broken your promises before so I trust you."

"Good, now get off the floor and let's eat." I smiled as Neji helped me off the floor and we went to the smaller kitchen to eat.

"Hello Tenten, hello Neji, I would eat light for we are having a banquet in your honor."

"Really?" I asked.

"Do you really think that's necessary? I mean on top of the ceremony and all?" Neji asked.

"Ceremony?" I asked.

"Yes, there is a great ceremony and dinner tonight, before the stars come out so that the whole country will know the heir of Hoshi, Tenten." My mother said.

"I don't want to make a big deal of this, so I'm their heir. It's no big, at all Mom. Don't make such a fuss." Neji put a hand on my knee.

"Tenten, I have to agree. The importance of the heir symbolizes a peace and trust within their country. It's extremely important. I understand how you want to humble yourself but for the people's safety and to stop their concerns they must know that they will be in good hands." Neji said.

"Fine then, just don't over do it. I want it as humble as is possibly can be." My mom nodded.

"Are you sure that Tenten is able to call upon the star's energy to get me home? She's never tried it before, how does she know?"

"Then we'll have to see. Tenten, you are excelled in weapons, correct?" I nodded. "This is because weapons if perfected should be like stars numerous as infinity itself, everywhere you go, in the dark or in the light, they are there, some times visible, others not. This is the secret of our clan's many abilities." I nodded.

"What does that have to do with the ability to harness the star's energy?"

"Have you ever noticed how you are able to perform better at night?"

"Yeah but I figured it was because Neji's Byakugan is less disrupted by the radiation, I never thought it was because of me."

"That's true but also the stars work to regenerate and power the Hoshi, much like the sun does for the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga and Hoshi are complete opposites, which is why you like many pairs before it, work well together. Hyuuga full them on soul strength, radiating energy like their Jyuuken like the sun's rays. That is where in the very beginning their names originated. This is why you work as a time; you compliment each and are opposites of some extent as in ability but in nature, you are the same."

"It's logical really." Neji said.

"I never thought of it like that way. All those years ago I never thought about how our names played an importance in our background or we would be a lot stronger by now."

"Most don't discover it until later in their lives, so don't feel bad. That is why many times, a Hyuuga would marry a Hoshi, it's extremely common, so common, that you wouldn't believe this so."

"Really? Do you know any other examples?"

"My other sister, my major by only a year, not even. She was on the same team as Neji's father. Tenten is much more like her because I couldn't become a Kunoichi for I didn't find favor in sacrificing of lives. I realized that that was my biggest mistake so the only possession I kept of my other sister, was the kunai that she saved Hizashi with."

"Wait a minute that would make Neji and me cousins, right?"

"No, she wasn't my birth sister. Of course, not, I only have one sister. She was like a sister to me because she taught me a lesson about lives. The importance of all of them. She died shortly after Neji was born, they were on a walk around the Hyuuga Complex and he was attacked, she died using a safe guard technique that reverses the effects of the seal but she of course was born with a seal herself, Reversing it on herself, killed her."

"I knew I remembered that, that night, I remember it." I said.

"How could you, you were so young?" My mom asked. "Even I was not anywhere near there, I had left at that point."

"I had a dream about it once, it was fuzzy but I remember a woman who was carrying me, she was taking care of me because of you leaving, and then a Hyuuga attacked. He wanted to kill the strongest of the Hyuuga, as they did Neji. I knew I remembered that jutsu from somewhere."

"So you learned it from **my mom**?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, except since I was bound by no seal it did no effect by reversing it on me." I said.

"A discovery if one could be found, I lost my closest friend that night, and her husband 3 years later and I never got to say good-bye. I deserve a death sentence; it would free me of these debts."

"I don't think that you're going to be given a death sentence. Sasuke joined with an enemy nation and helped destroy the village and he's perfectly fine. You joined your oraginic nation and helped bring peace with all the other countries. I'm sure that if you could help arrange a peace treaty with all of them, then… you'd get of free as well." Neji said.

"That's right. I mean, you're still Hoshikage, you can make a huge difference." I said.

(A/N: I'd like to make note that this stuff makes itself up in my mind. It connects different events with people, positions and creates millions of outcomes and most of the time I have no clue where this story is going, if you were to ask me what is happening next, I most likely wouldn't know. I didn't expect any of this. It's as if my fingers type a dream of mine. Which is true most of the time, I dream up this stuff honestly.)

"I'd like to be excused to think some things through." I looked at Neji and pleaded with him to let me accompany him. He gave a nod but it seemed he wanted to be by himself but I remember his mom, I knew I did. I could help finish up these memories.

What is going through Neji's head right now? He's thinking about his parents. "Tenten, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you either Neji, but what is this about. Actually, I don't want to know. I read this in a book of mine, a stupid book about a kunoichi and her husband. Then he says some line like 'we can't on like this, I don't want you to get her on my behalf'." Neji smiled and looked at me. "You can't leave me, you promised."

"I just don't want you hurt." Neji said.

"If this is about me… then stop thinking so much. **When people think too much someone gets hurt**, this time. It's going to be you. I don't want to hurt you but if it'll help you understand how much I need you, then, I'm going to."

"Tenten… you can't leave me either. I know I've never promised that I wouldn't leave you because I know that that's a promise I can't keep." He said.

"I'll do anything I can to not leave you but if the time comes and it's a choice, it's my eternal job and mission to. You are more important to me then I am to myself, Neji. You are the one who is going to help Hinata and Naruto make everyone free. You're the one who is going to run the Hyuuga and make such a huge difference. I'll try not to die my hardest too." I said.

I hugged him and he hugged me. "How sweet but I'm going to have to take her from you." A man said. "I'm Daze and I'm a warrior from the Grass Country sent by the Feudal Lord to capture you." Neji stepped in front of me.

"Never will I let you pass." Millions of **Shinobi attacked** and rushed into the garden we were in and Neji and I prepared ourselves. "Tenten, **could you throw Kunai at me when I start my kaiten**, I have an idea." I smiled; he was going to use his kaiten as I use mine. I think we are copying each other.

"Alright, go." I said. He started and I jumped up into the air and found the perfect angle. "I'm starting." I attacked and the man laughed.

"Attacking your protector not smart," the man stopped and laughed and he was stricken down, along with everyone. Then ninja from Hoshigakure came and took them away.

"Thanks for the help Tenten." I smiled and hugged him.

"You know what, if we work together. Neither of us will have to leave the other." I said.

"You're right as long as we work as one, there's nothing we can't do." I smiled and we kissed and then we stopped and we sat on a chair.

"So my mother was like a sister to your mom, and my mom and dad were like us, it's a very fitting life, isn't it?" I nodded and rested by head on his shoulder and he pulled me close to him.

"I'm glad that we're not related yet, because then I couldn't marry you. It was scary if we were cousins because then… I would be forever sad." I sat.

"I guess that I don't have to ask that for that moment I was as worried as you were."

"I was worried for sure, that would mess up everything. Your mom does remind me of me. I want to be like her because she lived for your father and you, and I want to live for you and… our child when we have one." It kind of scared me that my heart was beating faster, I just hope that Neji doesn't notice because then he'll find out something that he shouldn't, how scared I am.

"But we won't die like then for we will have eliminated the things that killed them, the seals and responsibility that we have toward parts of our family. We will be equals and we will not let each other sacrifice them selves for our own sakes."

"Neji, sometimes I think us over thinking things is a good thing because we better discover the truth of it all but sometimes it causes more troubles."

"Ignorance can not be seen as bliss because in the end, the truth is and will always be there. Hiding from it proves as no purpose but sometimes it's better to let others solve their own problems and be ignorant as no not cause trouble." Neji answered me.

"I know that ignorance is not bliss because during the time when you didn't have memories that you could remember you were weak and scared, and that is not bliss." I said.

"Yeah, I remember that." He said. "What now?" I looked at the sundial sitting in the middle of the garden. What a sundial was doing in a star running country I don't know but I'm sure it's for people to return to the nature of it all, fallowing stars by night and the sun by day. It was the good life. "It's lunch, so we have that ceremony to go to."

"Right," He said. He stood up and I followed him inside.

"Front door," My mom said. We followed my mom out the front door. We walked down to the middle of the city in a small park and there was a whole long podium and stage set up as well as many tables.

"Introducing my daughter and heir to the Hoshi family, Hoshi Hyuuga Tenten." I froze and latched myself onto Neji's arm. He gave me a reassuring smile and we walked forward. "And of course her fiancé, Hyuuga Neji."

There were so many people it was weird because usually I wasn't scared but people staring at me, did. It never bothers Neji. "Tenten, it's alright just smile and breath calmly." Knowing Neji was there I was able to relax a bit but I had a sense that the people who attacked us earlier were here but maybe I was thinking too hard again.

"Murderous intent, Byakugan," Neji murmured. Where they directed at me, or Neji, or someone else. I stuck my hand into the pouch of my pants and kunai came out of nowhere, like stars, it was the Twin Rising Dragons Attack.

"Neji, leave this to me." I said. I jumped into the sky.

"Reversal," I said. I bent my chakra into a half dome; it reflected the kunai and shuriken back at the attacker. They fell from the sky and became visible. I dropped to the ground and stood up strong. "Neji, now!" I called. He jumped over the tables and delivered a strong blow to the person in the chest. They flipped over and coughed up blood on the ground and I jumped next to Neji.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose for attacking us?" Neji asked.

"I am feudal lord from Grass Country. When I heard that the seat of Hoshikage was to be handed over to another Hoshi I came here to assassinate them, finding it was a mere girl I took it into my hands but I know this was my mistake."

"I am Tenten, a Jounin Level Kunoichi trained by Konohagakure. This is my fiancé Neji who is also a Jounin from Konohagakure and we are not to be messed with because you can stand for someone as young as Neji or I could take over." I answered him.

"You hear that, they are from Konohagakure. Why come here then, you could become Hokage there and help them out, why here?"

"Because, I was sent her to return my parents to Konohagakure as a mission and upon finding that that meant taking away the seat of Hoshikage I took it as my responsibility to keep this country in order. I am the heir to the Hoshi and as such it's my job to protect my people."

"You know nothing of our pain, our suffering and what we've been through. You may have been born Hoshi but did you know that we live under a seal, because you are high up you don't understand a branch member's feelings." I smiled.

"Don't I, care to explain Neji."

He nodded. "Tenten knows. Tenten has helped me, a Hyuuga Branch Member take heir position of the Hyuuga because she believes in no seals, equality and that no one should endure that pain. She knows the pain better than anyone."

"Hear that, I understand. I've been there, and been taught the lessons the hard way of the hatred between branch and main house. I know. I understand your pain. I'm sorry for abandoning you. However, because of my humble up bringing by myself, I will save all branch families as I promised to help Neji. I promise that I'll help from tomorrow when I take power, I promise to help you. Please, give me a chance."

"I think you should be given a chance. I mean we have nothing against you. I'm sure there are some clans that have something against head members because of where they born but we're not like that. Knowing what you have done for Neji by articles and books sent to us from Konohagakure, I know you'll lead us well." A boy said.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

Everyone agreed and Neji wrapped his arm around me. I bowed and so did he in gratitude of my acceptance. We sat down with everyone around the table and talked about everything. "Tenten-sama, may I ask how long have you and Neji-sama been engaged?"

"A year and 2 months now. It's the start of our third month now." I said smiling at Neji.

"That's an unusually long length of time to be engaged in any country isn't it? Unless it was arranged from birth it's usually less then a year, you're married on the second person's 16th birthday are you not in Konohagakure."

"Actually for a lot of ninja, they don't even get married to avoid leaving someone dear to them. For a lot of people though, they have to. Such as those in the Hyuuga Clan." I said.

"So Neji asked you to marry him?" My dad asked.

"No, Tsunade-sama our Hokage arranged for my marriage with Neji through Neji's uncle, Hiashi. Tsunade said my far aunt arranged it."

"I was in connection with Tsunade indirectly through my sister, your aunt and had her give directions for your marriage but I was going to go to the marriage myself as her. Though I didn't do, much for making sure the arrangements went well. I knew next to nothing about you. I told my sister to tell Tsunade to marry you into a high-ranking family who you got along very well with and that would be able to go along with your ambition. I didn't figure it would be the very same person. I had read you had done so many missions with in various countries. And I especially didn't make the connection between Neji and his parents with us."

"But even that did a lot, if not for that I would have got picked by anyone during the meeting with the city but I didn't because of the arranged marriage." I said happily.

"I don't really matter if you did or didn't help our marriage out because those around us had put it together long ago, unbeknownst to us." Neji said.

"Yeah really, Hinata knew before I even told her. It was weird."

"Told her what?"

I looked at the sky, and blushed. "That I thought I was in love with you."

"That's strange because I asked her if she though I was in love as well, and she said nothing. But yet again, I guess it's better for us to have figured it out for ourselves." Neji said.

"Yeah, it was one strange arranged marriage meeting though."

"I only faintly remember it still because I lost my memory." Everyone gasped.

"How did this happen?" My father asked him.

"A Hyuuga attacked him; it was a few months ago. They activated the seal." I said sadly looking at the floor.

"Tenten saved me, she used the reversal jutsu. It did get to a lot of my brain but because of her, it didn't seal my Byakugan or destroy my brain. It damaged my connection between pictures and events. I would remember a lot of names and faces but I couldn't make connections between the two. Tenten helped me remember it all again. I owe her everything."

I sighed. "You say that too much, you may have forgotten some of the times but many times before you've saved my life before. It's nothing much. You've saved my life a lot of times, two come to the front of my mind if I think back."

"Well the point is that's why I don't remember a lot of things, I remember images of places but I couldn't tell you where they are. Everything I did for the first few weeks were like a horrible match up game." He explained.

"Now it wasn't that bad, actually it was. When you woke up you had like no clue what was going on, I thought I messed up and you had lost your entire mind but then it turned out that you only lost about a third of that section of your brain. I was glad."

"Your father told me from the day that your mom and I met him that his brother was main branch and weaker then him and he should have been born first and that his son would suffer because of that. I hoped that wouldn't happen, but it turns out, it did. Sorry Neji," My mom said.

"If the seal is to protect their Byakugan, why not put the seal on everyone, because anyone could take it from them?" My dad asked.

"The seal also works as a tool to control the branch member; it's the absolute fear of death that the seal gives that makes us obey and lives for them." Neji said.

"That's why Neji is going to be head."

"I'm not sure what to do. Kaydin says that without the seal there is no way to protect the Byakugan and that will end the Hyuuga and our bloodline."

"Then we'll just have to find a different way one that doesn't hurt anyone." I said.

"Um, may I ask if you've been here before?" A girl asked.

"Yes Neji and I have been here before; actually it's really weird that we haven't seen anyone who was here before again."

"They all went to another village to be properly trained as ninja. They will be back in many years but we who came here in last years are members of the Hoshi Clan, unlike they who are not." I stood up.

"That makes no difference, Konoha and almost every village I've been to has millions of different families and clans. You will accept them and all should be trained as proper ninja. If I have to, I'll train them myself." I said.

"Isn't that a little rash Tenten, you are hardly one to take over training of ninja."

"So I'm allowed to be a kunoichi and a Jounin and I'm allowed to be a Kazekage and Hoshikage but I can't even train newbie trainees. What kind of person do you think I am Neji?" I asked pouting.

"One who needs to face the facts of her limits? You are very good at following, giving your opinion when needed and talented at leading. You can lead but you couldn't train anyone, you get easily distressed and have very little patience."

"So?" I asked.

"These are new trainees such they know nothing you tend to expect them to have more then average level beginning tactics."

"Fine, you can train the ninja here when you come back Neji. I put you in charge of that."

"Whatever," He said.

"You guys get along really well; it's like natural for you two."

"Tenten and I have worked together for almost 7 years as fellow ninja. We've only worked on a partnership level for about 3 or 4, if you count the missions while Lee was out." Neji said.

"Well you work very well, it's amazing."

"Thanks, we've trained together for countless hours one on one for all those years and we know each other like we know ourselves so it's not really hard to predict the others next move but sometimes we can." Neji nodded response.

"That's pretty amazing. I'm sure our country is in good hands." The boy said smiling.

"I'm sure as well, Tenten has handled diplomatic matters as Kazekage for a week or so and did a good job and got the people to accept them who they had once hated for his powers." Neji said. "I never doubted her for a moment."

"Thanks Neji but I had help, you, Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro helped out a lot. I want to know what happened on that other mission."

"I only remember that there was something I wasn't to tell you about it." He said.

"What, you kept something from me and now you can't tell me. What if it was important?" I asked.

"Then I would have told you. I just remembered that Gaara and Tamari said for you own well I shouldn't tell you, so I didn't."

"Whatever, but Neji we both definitely over analyze everything." I said.

"That's true, in by doing so, we end up causing more trouble. Especially on missions with Naruto. I read over our missions with him, they never turn out well."

"We succeed and bring peace but we always end up going to far in, we all get knocked out and he takes over on his own. It's a pathetic excuse for a mission."

"Well we never messed up on a mission with him though, unlike Hinata and Kiba." Neji said.

"But things have changed well some things… Hinata is still all blushing and shy when it comes to Naruto and Kiba and he still argue but gladly, others have changed." I said smiling.

The Reasons Why… They Over Analyze Things.

_basic event, should equal basic action_ Neji figures that if they are caught there will be such and such of consequences _basic event, should equal a simple reply_ Parents knock on door, Tenten has millions of reasons why they're there. _basic event, should equal agreement _ Tenten's introduction to her family, depressed Tenten 'they'll either expect less or more of me then I want them to' _basic decision, should equal understanding_ Tenten has to become Hoshikage, she worries about how well she'll do _basic story, should equal listening and enjoyment_ Neji's parents past, they worry if they're related, how they met, how he lost his memory _basic thought, should equal thoughts as basic_ Neji doesn't want her hurt, Tenten threatens to hurt Neji if he says anything more _basic attack, should equal protecting them normally_ invaders with murderous intent, they create a whole new strategy 


	26. Splitting Up Wasn't a Good Idea

◊ (Splitting Up Wasn't a Good Idea) ◊ 

∆ (Middle of the City) ∆ - ¤ (Night Fall) ¤ - VP: Neji 

"So this is bye." Tenten asked sadly.

"Yeah, for now. Don't look so depressed Tenten. I'll be back as soon ask I can." I brought her close to me and I kissed her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know you will." She said. "Star Transport Jutsu." She said and I was back at the gates of Konohagakure with her parents.

"Neji, how was your mission? Where is Tenten?" The guard asked.

"Tenten is taking over as Hoshikage for a while. She told me to return her parents and fill the paperwork and take care of the country until we set up government." I explained.

"They allowed a girl to take over so many countries?" He asked.

"She a Jounin, kunoichi and their heir and was Kazekage for a few weeks. She's highly qualified." I said.

"Well then you should talk to Tsunade." They said.

"I'm going," I said tying her parents hands together and guiding them into the city.

I walked into Tsunade's office. "Neji, where is Tenten? Didn't everything go well?"

"Everything went fair, her father is Hoshikage and to keep the peace and on goings in the country she placed herself in power. We need someone to take over a position there for a while until a real person can be put in place."

"Can't she do it for a while?" Tsunade asked.

"If you say so, she will." I answered.

"Well for a while, I have a few missions for you that need to be taken care of promptly and we'll send Hinata with you and Naruto to protect Tenten."

"What." I said as calmly as I could.

"**Our defenses are very low** Neji; **we need you and Hinata to run a watch of the outer walls all the time,** on two watches. She has already been informed of this duty and she accepts. Naruto demands a mission as well so I'll send him to guard the Hoshikage, Tenten as a mission to train him for his forthcoming duties."

"Isn't there any other way, any other Hyuugas who could help?" She smirked.

"Are you saying that you and Hinata are not the very best Hyuugas that you have to offer, if that's the case then I want your two best because Konoha's safety is a top concern. Or are you saying that Konoha isn't important."

"I didn't say that." I said quietly.

"I thought so. Neji, you need to think farther through what you're saying and implying. You usually do but something's bothering you. That's why I figured I'd sent Naruto to watch her. She'll be safe. You're in charge of watching Hinata while on guard as he is with Tenten. It's safety so agree."

"Fine." I said.

"Good, Shizune, call Naruto and Hinata here." She nodded and walked out.

"Hokage-sama, we're here." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah Tsunade, we're here and what not." Naruto said loudly.

"Naruto quiet!" She yelled.

"Hey Neji's here, where's Tenten?" Naruto asked looking around.

"That is what this is about Naruto." Tsunade said rubbing her head.

"Is Tenten-chan, alright?" Hinata asked.

"Tenten is fine for the time being." I said.

"Tenten has taken over the position of Hoshikage in Hoshigakure. Naruto, you will be guarding Tenten with your life until Neji and Hinata are free from their mission in a few days. If nothing suspicious is found by then Naruto, you will switch with Neji and we'll keep things running on a more basic level, understood."

"So Tenten's Hoshikage and I'm watching her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Hinata and Neji you are to search within 50 mile radius of the walls of the village, if you have examined every inch of the radius then you guys can switch back by then. Understood, now go."

We all walked out of her office. "Naruto, this is also a mission for training to become Hokage so pay attention to what Tenten's doing. She's run Sunagakure as well so she knows what she's doing. Also, give her this for me. She'll know why and the occasions and such." I said.

"Neji-nii-san, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"I want to know too Neji." Naruto said.

"If you must know it's an engagement ring. I don't recall in my memory giving her one even though this is close to a year we've been engaged so for her birthday tomorrow I figured that it's a good time and gift but since I can't I trust you with it Naruto."

"I'll make sure I give it to Tenten Neji, no problem." Naruto said.

"Good, come on Hinata."

"Hai, nii-san." Hinata replied.

"Stop!" Naruto said.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"Take care of Hinata for me."

"Same goes with Tenten."

"I'll watch over Tenten for you Neji," I nodded.

"I'll take care of Hinata." I replied.

"Bye Naruto-kun, see you when we finish." Hinata said.

"Yeah Hinata, finish up soon so that everything can go back to normal." Naruto said.

"Hai, bye." She said.

"Bye," Naruto said disappearing. He most likely transported himself nearby there. I heard from Tenten we've been to the village before, I only remember it faintly but he can transport himself there regardless.

"Come on Hinata, it should only take a few days to run a premises of the building twice a day completely."

"If we split up and take half and half then either of us won't miss anything and it will take less then that."

"No, because it takes a long time to distance the whole 50 miles then move over a bit, it would still take a while." I said.

"Alright, I'll begin."

"No, I still have plenty of chakra, you've been doing this all morning, and you should rest." I said.

"Hai Neji-nii-san," She went to the tent in the outskirts of the village and I jumped up onto the wall.

I ran a close level around the whole entire perimeter which took in hour then I doubled the length taking two hours and so on until my time was up and I returned to base. "I will continue on." I nodded and went to rest for a while.

∆ (Hoshi Complex) ∆ - ¤ (Tenten's Birthday, March 9th) ¤ - VP: Tenten 

I awoke to a loud pounding on my door and I opened it. Who ever it was, they randomly hugged me. I knew it wasn't Neji, because I'd know Neji's chakra signature anywhere. I flipped the person onto the ground, pulled a kunai out of my hair, and held it in front of me.

"Man Tenten, you're mean." Naruto said. I sighed. It's only Naruto. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry Naruto, this last day without Neji has been crazy. So where is he? I haven't sensed his chakra." I said sitting on my bed.

"Neji's on a mission with my fiancée." He said pouting. I could tell he wanted to do it.

"Don't worry Naruto. Neji won't harm Hinata."

"I know but I want to switch places with him, but that may be a while. Well since you're up I want to give you this." He handed me a little white box. I opened it. I smacked him down to the floor again and set the box on the table.

"Naruto, I'm engaged to Neji stupid!" I yelled and sighed.

"I know, of course I know. Neji wouldn't let me forget it ever. That's Neji's **birthday present for you**. I should have said that shouldn't I?" He asked. I sighed and smiled putting my hand behind my head.

"Yeah, that would have done better." I smiled happily and once again picked up the little white package of my bed. It was a beautiful ring and I smiled.

"He said that since you guys have been engaged awhile and he doesn't recall getting you and **engagement ring** he decided that you birthday would be the perfect time to give it to you. Though it would have been smarter to give it to you early in person."

"I agree but Neji is one who is traditional. So they sent to you cover as Hoshikage, eh?" He shook his head.

"Neji said that you've taken care of this stuff before. He said I'd learn a lot. It was **Neji's concern for** **your well being** that caused Tsunade to send me to protect you." I smiled, **Neji.**

"So we've got work to do Naruto, rise early work hard sleep early makes for a wonderful pattern." I said smiling.

"You're more cheerful then normal. You alright?" I nodded. Honestly, I was using my happiness from hearing about Neji and this ring to hide my depression but he's only been gone what, a night already. It's not that much. Though, **we haven't been apart in what, a lot of months,** the last time we went **separate ways was before he lost his memory** since then he's stuck to me. I sighed and frowned. "Now you're **frowning**, are you alright?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, I was thinking too much again. We have work to do." I said getting off of my bed and walking into the city.

My close friend was walking by and I walked over to him. His name is Milo. " Milo, how are you?" I asked.

"Hoshikage-dono, what are you doing in the city alone? With Neji-sama gone you should be safe back in the complex." He said worried.

"I'm not alone; this is my friend Naruto from Konohagakure. Naruto, this is Milo." I said introducing them.

"Wasn't Neji supposed to come back though?" I sighed and **looked down at my feet **then I smiled again.

"He's on a mission, but he'll be back. After all he promised." I said walking off again.

"Oh, well I hope he gets back soon, you seem **inertly depressed**."

"I'll be fine, it won't be very long until he's back, right Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean with Hinata's and Neji's Byakugan nothing will get past them. I mean how long could it take to survey the whole outside boarder?" Naruto asked.

"10 miles complete radius and hour times. The number of total miles divided by 10 gives you the hour. 50 miles complete radius, 5 hours. No mission is that quick, they have to continue doing this through all hours of the day. Each shift is 15 hours and this ensures that no one can sneak out again." I said.

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked.

"I know how long Neji zones out when checking the total distance of his Byakugan times the distance around the city by feet, and additional calculations, it's simple." I said.

"You're a genius like Neji, except more humble." I smiled.

"Thanks, I've only been called genius by one other person."

"Who?"

"Neji himself, of course." I said smiling and walking. My dad explained what the people of this small village expected out of the Hoshikage. I was to make an hour round of the city, paperwork for an hour, listen to complaints then I'm free to do whatever I want which is looking up the seal used on the Hoshi Clan Branch House.

"Tenten, shouldn't the kage of any place stay in an office and make sure no missions come in? Or fill paperwork out or something?" I shook my head.

"Naruto, that's not important to begin with. You must know those who trust you. It's important to be humble and walking with the people talking with them, listening to complains and paperwork are ways to do this. I start it out like this to show my enjoyment of their city." I said smiling.

"For a city that focuses on stars shouldn't they be asleep during the day." I smacked him on the head with the bottom of a kunai.

"That's horrible country statistics if they lived during the night. They awake at 9 and their day is until 3 am."

"That sounds tiring." Naruto complained.

"For you, you haven't trained with Neji; you should see his training hours, that's tiring." I said smiling.

"**You sure talk about Neji a lot.**" Naruto said resting his head on his arms.

I blushed. "What am I not allowed to; I am engaged to him Naruto. Is it a crime or something?" I asked and then I fell to my feet and started **crying.**

"I'm sorry Tenten, I really am. I was just making an observation. Come on it's your birthday y**ou can't cry or Neji will hurt** **me**." I cried even more. "Sorry Tenten, please stop. I'm sorry." He said.

"What did you do to Hoshikage-Tenten-sama?" My friend Diana asked helping me to my feet. "Come on Hoshikage-Tenten-sama." She said escorting me to my room. "You stay on the couch I need to talk with Hoshikage-Tenten-sama, alone." She said angrily at Naruto.

She walked into my room and sat next to me. "Did he hurt you?" I tried to stop crying.

"No Naruto didn't do anything wrong, I miss Neji." I said crying.

"I see, but he'll be back tonight right?" She asked.

"No, he's on a mission." I said crying.

"Who put him on the mission?" She asked, I suppose she thought I had done it and could call him back.

"Tsunade, our Hokage." I said sadly.

"Oh, sorry but he's too far away for us to transport to midday Tenten. We can't go get him, sorry."

"I don't want to mess up his mission." I said crying.

"Alright, we won't bother him. Just stop crying and calm down Tenten." She said.

"Can you leave me alone? I just want to be alone." I said sadly.

"Hai, bye Hoshikage-Tenten-sama." She said sadly closing the door. "It's your fault whoever you are! Tenten didn't need to be reminded of Neji. You should have just let her be."

"What! I was given two simple orders. Neji said… give her the engagement ring. Tsunade said… watch over Tenten till Neji comes back. I was just trying to do the mission. Now I'm going to die."

"Why?"

"Because today is Tenten's birthday and I was supposed to keep her happy because Neji is on a mission, he said so." Naruto complained. Neji, told you to keep me happy but I just don't think its possible Naruto, sorry. You'll fail this one mission.

"Harsh, I think Neji-sama gave you and impossible mission. Tenten and Neji are inseparable and then all she needed was to get through a few days without him but with the ring and your talking, it was just too impossible. Tell Neji-sama that this is one mission that anyone would say is impossible." I didn't want to listen anymore. She was right through. Neji, this is one impossible Mission.

¤ (Few Minutes Later) ¤ - VP: Free

"Tsunade, I'm back. I need to talk to Neji. It's about Tenten. Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Neji's outside the city somewhere. He should have spotted you on the way in, but it's a huge city so it may be beyond his sight or he could be on the opposite side so who knows." Tsunade said.

"I need to talk to him about Tenten."

"Did I send you to protect her?"

"Yeah but I can't because she's all depressed and sad and he's going to kill me and I don't know how to make her happy!" I said.

"Fine but if Tenten is hurt in this little escape of yours, Neji and I will have you kicked out of all privileges for a while. Naruto gulped.

"Alright, I'll hurry." Naruto ran to the edge of the city.

Naruto crashed into a tent and tripped of a fragile girl. "Ow, who's on top of me?" A voice said.

"I know that voice Hinata-chan!" Naruto hugged the girl covered in a tent.

"Dobe, your suffocating her." Neji said jumping into a nearby tree.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, its Neji!"

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Tenten?" He asked.

"Yeah but I can't because she's locked herself in her room and crying."

"What did you do to her?" Neji asked sighing.

"You hurt her feelings didn't you Naruto-kun?" Hinata said sadly.

"It was impossible not to, it's your fault Neji. A girl named Diana said that by giving her the ring that reminded her of how much she missed you, it's your fault." Naruto said.

"I can't do anything for her now Naruto. Even if this mission was over I don't have enough chakra saved up to go over there." He said.

"But you have to Neji, she's crying and sad."

"Naruto, just go back and watch Tenten. Hinata, it's your turn. I need to finish up talking to Naruto. This should be some of our last few rounds."

"Hai," Hinata said and ran off.

"I'll ask Tsunade if you can finish off until night then I'll have someone else from the Hyuuga Clan and me help Hinata but I really don't want to ruin Tenten's birthday. She's really sad." Naruto said.

"I know, she looked very sad when I left her last night too. But I have to know that Konoha is safe before I can run off Naruto."

"So you're saying if I scout all these areas you'll go take care of Tenten?"

"Naruto…" Neji sighed.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said performing the seals, millions upon millions of Narutos showed up. More then either Hinata or Neji had ever seen him make. "Protect Konoha." They yelled.

"We might as well help him finish up." Hinata said.

"With so many Naruto, searching for signs of life out in the woods is useless." Neji said. "You stay here with him, I'll talk to Tsunade."

Neji walked to Tsunade's office. "Naruto took over and made millions of kage Bunshin and scouted the area along with Hinata."

"I knew he would, he was very upset about Tenten. He feels really bad you know."

"I know but I don't have enough chakra to go for a while."

"Rest a while then go, who knows what dangers she'll fallen into." Tsunade said and Neji returned to his room in the Hyuuga Complex and slept for a while.

There was knocking on the door. "Neji wake up!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, what's the meaning of this!"

"Hinata sense Tenten's in danger. She knows something went on when I left. I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry." Neji clenched his fist.

"It'll be fine but what can we do, I don't have enough chakra."

"I do, I can transport all of us." Naruto used all of his chakra and transported them into the inner realm of the city.

"Naruto, Neji! Tenten!" Diana said pointing toward the complex.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you bye." Hinata said then they all ran quickly toward the complex and crashed into a shield.

"Nice!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down Naruto." Neji said. "Byakugan!" Neji searched the chakra enriches shield.

"Nii-san, what?" Hinata asked.

"It has to be attacked on all four sides and the top to break." Hinata sighed.

"So, we can do it?"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"There are four of us with Diana here."

"She's not a ninja and 4 sides plus 1 equal 5."

"Might I recommend asking the Hoshigakure also trying to get in for assistance?" Diana said.

"Right," Neji went to the ninja and found two who had enough chakra control. "1, 2, 3, Now" The shield broke and they rushed into the complex.

"Ah, Neji, Naruto and Hinata. You weren't smart to leave the girl alone especially while she's asleep." A voice said and disappeared.

"It doesn't matter, it's a feudal lord but we need to take care of Tenten." They rushed to Tenten's room and pushed the door down.

"Neji, is she?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Byakugan!" Neji said quietly. "No," He deactivated his Byakugan and walked over to her.

"Brother?" Hinata asked.

"She has **a very high fever, and she's seems sick**. Something **heavily poisoned** has entered her system." Neji said.

"It doesn't make sense, why not just kill her?" Naruto asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"Because, they aren't horrible people. They just want what's best for their country. They need her out of the way. Whatever she has it **most likely won't kill her**, none of their assaults would have killed her."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The first time they just sent simple ninja to take her away. If they have Tenten they don't have to worry about her. Then they sent a real feudal lord to attack her using twin rising dragons. Tenten uses that constantly beyond using chakra and requiring a tiny bit of her blood as equivalence, it can't kill anything or shed more blood then is sacrifice, mearly stuns and take downs. They don't her dead because she's the heir and that would cause a major war between all countries and their own but they don't want her in power."

"Tenten didn't do anything, she was a great Hoshikage. She walked about the village, listened to their problems and helped them out. She didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto yelled. "She didn't, I left her and she was hurt. It's my fault."

"It's no one's fault and I surely won't blame you. I won't blame her either. She knew that she shouldn't have left alone, higher guards from the Hoshigakure Ninja System we told her but she said she could handle it. They hit her while she was alone and asleep. They're weak so they only way the could get her is set her to be defenseless." Neji said.

"Tenten will be alright, right?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with her? Surely they have a med Nin system here too, right?"

"Why not let Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's a **foreign drug** or we as ninjas would be immune to it. That's what they don't teach our med Nin." Neji said.

"Man, when will stupid mistakes end?" Naruto yelled.

"Calm him down Hinata; I'm taking Tenten into the village to be cared for." Neji walked over to Tenten's spot in her bed, picked her up, and flew out the window. He then ran but a foreign ninja stopped him.

"Hear this Konohian, you will **keep her out of the seat of Hoshikage** or **we will not hesitate any further to kill her**. It will be the end of our small country but with the end of her, comes the end to many other things that would prove fatal to everything." The ninja warned and ran off.

To Neji's surprise the ninja had left something on the ground. It was a notice. "You won't find the cure anywhere Neji, for it has no cure. I warn you that this is the end to her if you don't let her be."

"You let a sleeping dog lay, not a dying girl, ninja. You never let a dying ninja die." Neji uttered and ran into the city.

"Neji, Tenten-Hoshikage, what is it?" The med Nin asked.

"Take a look at Tenten, make sure she doesn't die, protect her with your life and tell Naruto and Hinata to come here and watch her with their lives. I'll be back." Neji said and ran off.

The Reason Why… Splitting Up Wasn't a Smart Idea.

Neji was put on a mission with Hinata to watch the outer walls of Konoha Naruto was sent to watch Tenten Neji's birthday present is an engagement ring which further upsets her she's crying alone on her birthday Neji has concern for he well being even when not with her they haven't been apart in a many months, since before his memory insident Tenten is unhappy and depressed She talks about Neji a lot. She breaks down in tears Neji will hurt Naruto if Tenten is unhappy foreign ninjas attack foreign ninjas poison her she has a high fever and is dying they most likely won't kill her They won't hesitate to kill her anymore. 


	27. She Should be Hoshikage

◊ (She should be Hoshikage) ◊ 

∆ ( Northern Hoshigakure Boarders) ∆ - VP: Neji 

I really didn't want to deal with foreign ninjas on Tenten's birthday. I also didn't want Tenten **unconscious and dying**. I wanted a calm, happy day for Tenten. I wanted to talk to Tenten and thank her for everything she's done for me. **I wanted to enjoy it** but we got **assigned on a mission, missed Kaydin's funeral, she got attacked 2x, the third time became fatal**, and I got put on a mission so that I couldn't be with her today. However, I trusted Naruto to watch her.

"So you found out our country, how pleasant!" A ninja said coming down.

"This isn't your country, this is bird and the emblem says **bear**. You're the greater form of government and are threatened by Tenten." I said.

"So, why should a mere girl who is underage in our country not even married yet, be Hoshikage and not even be from Hoshigakure."

"She's the heir to Hoshigakure, and apparently to the position of Hoshikage as well. She has worked hard to become a ninja, and she's only underage by a year now. Also, she's engaged to me and I'd like you to stop messing with my fiancée." I said.

"Yes, we know this but why her. Konoha has many ninja who are capable of taking the seat, why her?" He asked.

"Tenten is a Hoshi by birth and this is her country by nature. She is just like everyone in that country. She understands them **and gets along with every single one**. **She doesn't cause problems**, she **makes peace between people**, and **in her eyes, there are little to no mistakes** that she is not fully willing to forgive someone. **She plans to save the Hoshi Branch Clan from their seals** as well as the Hyuugas back home."

"How do you know she is telling you the truth?" I smirked and raised my headband. They gasped.

"I know because if not for her that seal would have killed me, I'd be dead and she would have had the chance to do a lot of things against the Hyuuga and destroy them from the inside out. I lost a little part of my brain but she spent all my time at my side helping repair it because she felt guilty for not saving me in time. She's one of the purest people I've met and she tries her hardest for everything to be peaceful. She **sympathizes with everyone** and **loves everything**. I love her and she loves me. If that wasn't enough I have an ability to read the signs of a person and tell if they're lying, if she was, I'd know."

"So you know everything about her. What makes her fit to run a country?" He asked.

"I've said it twice now, **she's their heir**, and **she understands them**. In addition, if that's not enough go talk to the Kazekage, she put him there. She worked with him and helped put Sunagakure back in order. She's only made one mistake I can think of."

"What's that?"

"**Being selfless**, up until today her life was horrible by any means possible. Nothing seemed to go good for her but everything went on for her to improve others lives. She made her first mistake truly today, she tried so hard to forget that I had left her to help another country and though she was being so selfish by wanting me back on her birthday, that she went into depression and because of that she could die."

"You mean,"

"Tenten sleeping in the middle of the day, ha. Tenten sleeps from 2 am to 5 am. 3 hours sleep the rest I know is devoted to everything else around her. No, she wasn't sleeping or skipping out on duties. She was in depression because she though it was selfish to think that I should be there on her birthday. I guess some would say it is but if you ask her, she told Naruto to no matter what keep me on the mission to keep the country safe. Naruto finished my mission as to not disobey her but her depression as punishment for her selfish thoughts, caused her punishment." I said.

"Come then, if that is the truth then our true feudal lord will want to meet with you." I nodded. Please, let you live until I can save you Tenten.

I arrived at the palace with the ninja. "What is the meaning of bringing him to me? I have no use for him."

"Everything's a puppet to you isn't it?" I asked. "Tenten has only made one mistake. She **cared so much about herself** that **she saw it selfish** to want me with her on her birthday. She **went into depression** where she was caught by you because she needed to **stop herself from going back to Konoha and taking me from my mission** to protect it. She did everything she could to stop herself from going home with her parents and me. **She stayed because these were her people**, **they suffered and she saw it her job to save the**m. What did she do wrong as Hoshigakure, I ask you?"

"I have nothing against her. I just don't trust someone not of our lands to protect us." I laughed.

"Is that it? You made that division on your own didn't you? The people of Hoshigakure trusted her. She walked for hours on the roads with them about their lives trying to make it better for them. That was what she did in one day for them." I said.

"So they trust her, what do they know? You don't trust a foreigner to rule you!" He said.

"It wasn't your country to rule, not you decision from the beginning. It was her family to begin with; they trusted her to take care of them. They have **no government**. **Everything will fall without her**. I promise you that, a friend told me that about my clan. Without a strong ruler, all will fall but that doesn't mean a harsh ruler no one likes, **any ruler with equal rules as long as they protect you, will keep strong**." I said.

"Fine, here!" He tossed me a vile.

"You said there was no cure."

"No cure meaning there was no anti medicine. That bacterium that we have within our bodies here, carried by bears that kills the virus. It wouldn't kill her; just make her too weak to move. As long as you give it to her in another 20 hours, she'll be fine."

"Watch her rule for 2 days and I promise you, you'll be pleased." I said.

I returned and gave the bacterium to Tenten in water. After a few hours, her fever broke and she was slowly being cured. It was a hard birthday for her, a lot worst then last year, but a few years ago, that was the best. The year the Konoha 11 threw her a birthday party. She was sure happy.

"Neji, Hoshikage-dono should be fine to return to the complex. She will be back to normal in a few more hours just let her rest a while after that." I nodded and picked up Tenten. Strangely, this virus had eaten up a lot of her chakra weakening her by a lot; she was a lot lighter then normal which isn't healthy at all.

"So how'd you do it Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"I asked them simple questions and gave them a little challenge for themselves."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "What was it?"

"I said once Tenten's recovered, give her 2 days to show you how well she can do for the people and as Hoshikage."

"Tenten could have done a lot more then she did today if she wasn't poisoned." Hinata said.

"I know what gets me is the people from bear country though are the main country ruling system near Hoshigakure, they should interfere with this county's going ons."

"I know brother but if we let all countries be then we wouldn't have any wars or problems, its part of all nature. In addition, the Hoshikage is in charge of bear country and many other small countries around here." Hinata said.

"Yeah but Konoha never bothers in others business unless they ask for help."

"Naruto, every time we do a mission in another country you end up digging too deep into their problems, in the end, they take care of it themselves."

"They needed help to start helping themselves." Naruto claimed.

"They would have figured it out themselves," I said.

"This place did in the end," Tenten murmured.

"Rest Tenten," I said. She nodded and rested her head back into my chest as I carried her.

We arrived at the complex and I laid Tenten in her bed. "Neji! We got a message from Konoha!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun quiet, Tenten is resting." Hinata said sighing.

"Let me see it." I said quiet.

Neji and Tenten, I am sending a special ops division to watch over you two while you're in there in Hoshigakure. They should be arriving by the time you get this letter and after than you are to send Hinata and Naruto back to run more watches over Konoha. Tsunade.

"A special ops group is coming to protect us." I said.

"What about us?" Naruto asked.

"You have to go back to protecting and watching Konoha." I said.

"Alright Neji-nii-san, do you know who the special ops are?" I shook my head. There was a knock on the door.

"Special ops open up Neji, Tenten!" A voice said.

"Kiba?" Hinata said opening the door.

"Oh hey Hinata, where's Neji and Tenten?" I came out of Tenten's room to see our special ops division. The special ops division was made up of the Jounin grew up from the original Genin. The ones who weren't out of commission for marriages. It was Kiba, Choji, Lee and Shino.

"I'm here and Tenten's resting."

"Is she sick?" Kiba asked.

"She was poisoned." Hinata said sadly.

"What!" Lee yelled.

"Calm down and quiet." I said. "She's resting." I reminded him.

"Is she going to be alright?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, I took care of it." I said.

"That's good, seeing as she is your responsibility." Shino said. I nodded.

"So what are we supposed to do until she's back up to doing things?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, because that's now." Tenten said walking out of the door trying to support her but she fell but I supported her weight before she fell.

"Tenten, you need to rest." I looked at her sternly. "Don't argue." I said simply.

"Help me to the couch then because I want to talk to our friends." She said. I nodded and helped her to the couch.

"Well we got to go Tenten, hope you feel better! Tsunade's orders to go." Naruto said sighing. Tenten gave a weak nod and I looked worried.

"Bye Tenten-chan, see you when your mission is finished and you return. Get better." Hinata said extremely worried.

"I will thanks and bye." Tenten said smiling.

There was a knock at the door. I put my hand on Tenten's knee and got up myself. She sighed. "Is Tenten alright?" Diana asked.

"Come on in," I said. Diana followed me in.

"Tenten…" She said speechless. Tenten looked as if she had been in the hospital for months yet whatever this poison was; it did this to her in minutes.

"I'm fine." Tenten said.

"Yeah, and you're a wonderful liar." I said looking at Tenten and sitting next to her.

"If she's that bad shouldn't she be taken back to Konoha for Tsunade to heal her?" Kiba asked.

"She's an important diplomatic figure here, she can't leave or many nations will fall." Shino said.

"Exactly, so no matter what I have to keep going." Tenten said.

"But what can you do Tenten; you can't even walk on your own." Kiba said. She looked at her feet.

"There's no need to remind her what she can't do, Kiba." I said.

"I know but…" Kiba said.

"I need to get better is all, train myself back to health, recover. Isn't that whatever else does when they get sick?" Tenten said.

"Hai, but you seem…" Lee stopped himself. He was obvious reminding himself what it was like when his leg was broken.

"I'll be fine. I know I will." Tenten said smiling. "I have to be." She said quietly.

"Byakugan," I said quietly. I scanned over Tenten's body and looked at her chakra systems, there's back to normal but she lost a lot of chakra during the short time I was getting the anti bacterium. "She'll be fine; her body is already returning to her normal strength and working condition. It just needs time to recover the lost chakra. She should be fine by tomorrow. It seemed that a lot of foreign chakra was in that poison as well as a disease so it killed off a lot of her chakra supply. But her body is use to foreign chakra so by tomorrow she should completely be back to normal."

"Really?" Tenten asked happily.

"Yeah, you should be back to full health by tomorrow." I said smiling at her truly happy state.

"Oh yeah, I bought you something."

"Huh why?" Tenten asked. I laughed.

"It's your birthday Tenten, remember?" I asked laughing at her forgetfulness.

"It really is, isn't it?" She said happily.

"I've never met anyone to forget their own birthday." Kiba said. "Even Akamaru is aware of his birthday."

"Where is he?" Tenten asked looking around.

"He's playing with a bunch of kids outside." Tenten smiled.

"Well I was a little caught up in things to catch the date, my mistake." Tenten said laughing. "I remember now, yeah, because Neji gave me and engagement ring. That's why." She said smacking herself.

"She's back to a cheerful mood." Shino said.

"Yeah, knowing Tenten she could be a funeral and she'd try her hardest to keep in high hopes for the future. That's who Tenten is." Tenten smiled at me and I smiled faintly back.

"Oh yes, your gift." Lee said. Handing Tenten a large box. I was surprised.

"What is it?" Tenten asked trying to open it. I sighed and pulled the ribbon and the box opened to finds a scroll. "A scroll?"

"You have to activate it in the box." Lee said. Tenten sighed, she bit her thumb, rubbed it on the scroll and millions of picture frames fell into the box causing Tenten to fall into the box. "Are you alright Tenten?" I smirked it was an unusual thing to see Tenten face down in a box for sure.

"I can't get out." She complained. Shino looked quite amused. Lee was confused as to how you get stuck in a box and Choji and Kiba broke out in laughter. I pulled Tenten out of her opponent, the box and sat her on the couch.

"Remind me not to put boxes that are bigger then your lap on my Christmas a birthday lists for you Tenten." She elbowed me and looked in the box. She pulled out lot of picture frames.

"What are they?" I asked. I remembered some of these pictures from memories but some I hadn't seen before.

"These are pictures I used from my memory and had Ino retrieve them and we had an artist draw them and frame them." I said.

"So this is an account of all our missions?" Tenten asked.

"No, a lot of them are from just normal events or your guys' practices I've watched, it's a random assortment from my memory. Ino and I worked on it. It's really from both of us. Everyone else has presents for you back home; they're forwarding them here now that they have the address." Lee said.

"That's great thanks Lee." Tenten said.

"I don't remember a lot of these." I said.

"Yeah but think about it. I could only share memorizes with you if they involved us but that was from my viewpoint. These are from Lee's viewpoint so they have more of us because I can't see you and me during a mission. It's an awesome gift for both of us." Tenten said.

"So Neji got you and engagement ring for you birthday? Can I see it?" Lee asked. Tenten held out her hand and Lee looked at it. "It's really nice and shiny isn't it?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful." Tenten kissed me. "I never got to thank you for it because you sent it with Naruto. What's wrong with you?" Tenten said pouting. "Naruto gave me a heart attack."

"He messed up on how he was supposed to give it to you huh?" I asked laughing. She elbowed me.

"Yeah, I had just woken up and got dressed and I was working on my hair. I hear a knock at the door so I open it. Naruto hugs me, but I thought I was being attacked so I pin him to the ground using the kunai and shuriken I was using to do my hair and then I realize it's him."

"Wait a minute; you use kunai and shuriken to do your hair?" Kiba asked.

"Isn't that a little unusual?" Choji asked.

"If you think about it since that's her major way to defend herself it would always be on her since she always has her hair up, so no matter what, she has a way to defend herself." Shino said.

"Yes Tenten is always **prepared 100 to defend or attack anyone**." I nodded.

"I was surprised to find out myself."

"I remember that, see Ino and Sakura had decided to help me prepare to meet Neji, which I didn't know it was Neji but the insisted that they leave my hair down because it looks nicer that way."

"Which it does." I added.

"Well yeah so that's why during the engagement I jumped into a tree because I thought I was being attacked and I had no way to defend myself because they wouldn't let my take weapons?"

"On your engagement dinner?" Kiba asked. "I agree with them. That's crazy."

"Yeah it was, so I just handed a kunai to her and we continued everything because she felt safer like that." I said.

"I remember that, it was funny to see Tenten so defenseless." Lee said.

"Ahem." Tenten said pouting.

"Sorry Tenten but it was." Lee said.

"Oh yeah about Naruto… well then he remembers that he was supposed to give me something. Then he says 'here for your birthday'." Everyone smacks there head and I sigh. "So I yell at him about a bunch of things involving me being engaged to Neji, Neji would beat him up and about Hinata and then he says that it was Neji's birthday present for me. So I apologize and then we went about our day until he mentions that I have been talking about Neji a lot and then I break down in tears and run home." She says sadly. I smile and hold her closer to me.

"So why were you two separated in the first place?" Shino asked.

"Our mission was to retrieve Neji's father's body and return my parents to Konoha. However, my dad was the Hoshikage so someone had to take over the country so I agreed to meaning Neji had to return everything to Konoha by himself. It should have been a whole 24 hours we were separated and I should have been find but Naruto and reminding me of Neji, I was just so depressed." Tenten said sighing.

"Yeah, you were depressed the night to begin with." Diana said. Everyone looked at her.

"Who's she again?" Lee asked.

"I'm Hoshi Diana, I'm Tenten's distant relative somehow." Diana said.

"Wait a minute, so this whole village is related to Tenten in one way or another?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, well most are. There are some who settled in this land before the Hoshi Clan came here recently." Tenten said.

"Man, are all clans huge?" Lee asked.

"Usually, especially the Hyuuga and Hoshi. They are the two most powerful clans along with the Uchiha before Itachi came. The Hyuuga Clan is native to many countries. Most of them far away beyond the reaches of most countries we've been to though they are all branch members, only about 10 people are not Branch Members out of the whole clan." I said.

"But most families aren't that big, how do these clans get so big?"

"It's because when they marry regardless of male or female they take the name of the clan they belong to, so in the example of Milo he was to marry into the Hoshi Clan he would take the last name of his wife. This keep the clan and their traits and abilities held to the clan." Diana said.

"They Hyuuga Clan doesn't do that much anymore, they're more of traditional which is why a lot of clans like Hoshi can have a female head because she can continue her clan as well." I added.

"But I'm taking Neji's name because he's also going to be taking over his clan and because of the kekkei genkai, it's treason against the Hyuuga to have a child and take it away from the clan. Like Kaydin was to his family, though he had no choice." Tenten said.

"I figured that Hinata would take Naruto's name. I wasn't sure but I figured as much."

"It's very traditional to do that, but major clans like Hoshi, within a village of their own do that to be accepted." Diana said. "That is also why Tenten is such a good Hoshikage."

"Why?" Lee asked.

"**Because she knows more about the inner workings of a clan then any head we've had for about 4 generations**, her great grandparents left the clan, her grandparents stayed and her parents just came back. Tenten is the forth but she still has knowledge of a clan's inner workings."

"Because of Neji, it's not like I'm apart of it officially yet."

"So when are you going to be married Tenten?" Diana asked.

"I think we're planning to get married along side the others, wasn't that the plan Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I guess so. We really haven't picked a day but it'll probably being in spring of next year, that's what Hinata figured. They only decided spring, not an actually date."

"Because I'm sure the whole clan will be there."

"You're going to need a lot of space." Choji said.

"We knew that from the beginning because a lot of major events go along with this wedding. Naruto becoming Hokage. I become the head of the Hyuuga. The first inner marriage between the agreement of the Ino, Shika, Cho. The marriage of the Last Uchiha. Now along with the Hoshi Clan's heir marriage with the Hyuuga which hasn't' happened in like 10 generations, it's beyond huge." I figured.

"Actually, the last marriage of Hoshi and Hyuuga was around 5 generations ago. However, it has no direct effects on you guys. It was with a foreign Hyuuga and a branch member Hoshi on this side. They make absolutely no change in your wedding." Tenten and I sighed; all we needed was more bloodline issues to worry about.

"Why is the Hyuuga-Hoshi marriage a big deal?" Shino asked.

"Hyuu means sun, ga means in, as in Hoshiga meaning in the stars as in Hoshigakure or Hyuugakure which is weird because usually when a village of a clan they take of the ending of the village, gakure like Konoha meaning Leaf. There was at one time a Leaf Clan." Diana said. We all sighed, as if there weren't enough clans.

"Explanation Diana, keep on subject." Tenten said.

"Yeah well Hyuu being sun and Hoshi meaning star and sometimes night are complete opposites. Their styles and harnessing abilities are opposites as well. The harnessing ability of Hyuuga hasn't been taught in my years but it exists unnaturally within Hyuugas. Moreover, Hoshi focuses on very light many point attacks, very light and delicate which is also similar to the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist." Diana said.

"How do you know this much about Hyuuga?" I asked.

"I told you, 5 generations ago a Hyuuga and Hoshi were married, they were my great grandparents. I didn't say that but that still makes no difference because it doesn't because Tenten and I are so distantly related it's way off but Hyuuga is ground based close hand fighting. Hoshi is air based distance fighting. There are their opposites to begin but they both focus on the weak points in the body along with analyzing their moves and perfecting the form which is why you two most likely are easiest to train each other." She said.

"Everything you just said is dead on." I said.

"I know, well that's it. Hyuu meaning sun, close hand, ground based analytical pinpoint attacks. Hoshi meaning star or night, long hand, air based analytical pinpoint attacks. The amazing thing is when paired up it is the strongest combination."

"How so?" Lee asked.

"Because Lee no matter where the opponent is, how you handle it, the time of day you have someone who specializes in deals that but on a fundamental level they use the same strategies, strengths and training."

"That's amazing."

"The problem comes along with that because once in while two of them fall in love the heirs of that people can't team up. This weakens both clans, so by doing that it's a danger. However at that point if you train each of the kids one way or the other and then they find someone trained the opposite way; it should still keep the strengths brought on, without weakening." Diana said.

"Most likely the children wouldn't be able to train perfectly both ways, they'd pick one way or the other." I said.

"Yeah true, it's kind of like the clans themselves. Hyuuga Males are stronger in the base of Gentle Fist while Hoshi Females are stronger in the base of Weaponry. So most likely if we have a girl or a boy they'll take it the same way as us." Tenten said.

"Exactly." I said.

"I'm hungry; do you have anything to eat?" Choji asked.

"Choji, we fed you before we left!" Kiba complained.

"That was lunch though, it is about dinner time and eating is best when on a mission no matter what." Shino said.

"I will make us dinner." Lee said.

"No," Tenten and I yelled.

"Sorry Lee, no offense but you almost killed us last time you made food for the missions." Tenten said. "I'll take care of it, don't worry."

"Tenten you need to rest." Diana said. "I'll take care of it, no worries."

"Are you sure, I could." I said to her.

"Nai, you guys keep talking. I'll cook I mean it is a womanly thing to do. It's the woman's job to feed her guests and since Tenten is unable then as her underling and fellow clansmen and female I'll take over." Diana said.

"Alright, thank you Diana." Tenten said.

"Yeah thank you Diana." Lee said.

"Thanks Diana," I said.

"Stop it already, no big." She said smiling.

"Is it just me or does everyone here talk and act like Tenten?" Lee asked.

"She does have a resemblance to Tenten, sort of." Kiba said. Tenten laughed and smiled. She was planning something.

The Reason Why… She Should Become Hoshikage.

she gets along with everyone she doesn't cause problems she makes peace between people she plans to save the Hoshi Branch Clan from their seals in her eyes, little mistakes are not forgivable sympathizes with everything cares for everyone she's their heir she understands them she's selfless suffered on her birthday because they needed her no government without her they'd fall without her any ruler with equal rules as long as they protect you will keep strong only heir in 4 generations with knowledge on a clan's inner workings prepared 100 to defend or to attack She was Kazekage for a few weeks 


	28. She's Strong

◊ (She's Strong) ◊ 

A/N: This is off of a one shot I read, I'm not using their exact stuff but some of the reasons are theirs. I really liked it so I used it as one of my reason why focus chapters. I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed and I'm telling you we're back to the traditional going ons of the story. Girl of Light Writter: Aniecä

∆ (Hoshi Complex) ∆ - ¤ (Morning) ¤ - VP: Tenten 

I awoke in Neji's bed. I felt a lot stronger because **all my chakra had returned** through the energy of **the stars** out here. "You seem happy again."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know but it's too early even by my standards to wake up." Neji mumbled.

"What time is it?" He pointed to the clock. "3 am, come on we have to train."

"Go to sleep Tenten," He said.

"Neji…" I pleaded him.

"Two hours Tenten." He said rolling his eyes.

I pouted, "Fine." He grabbed my waist and pulled me back down in the bed.

"Go to sleep," He said and he went back to sleep and soon after I did as well.

¤ (5 AM) ¤

"Neji, it's five!" I yelled.

"You're starting to become annoying." I stuck my tongue out at him, sighed, and lay back down.

"Neji, do you really think I'm annoying?" I asked concerned.

"Sometimes you can be but don't worry about it, I still love you. I always will." He said sitting up. "Go get changed."

"Alright thank you Neji." I said happily kissing his cheek and running through the halls to my room. I changed my clothes and grabbed my scrolls and other weaponry stuff. I walked back calmly into Neji's room. He was sitting there in his normal training clothes.

"Ready to go?" He asked standing up.

"Sure, but they're hungry." I said sighing.

"Who?" I pointed to everyone standing behind me. That had just shown up and I figured they were hungry. "I see hungry ninja. Whatever, we've got training, tell them to feed themselves."

"Neji!" I said sighing.

"What, you and I go through plenty of missions without meals. We normally have one, two at the most. They had dinner only a few hours ago." He said.

"Don't be mean, they're protecting us." I said. I grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Plus, we need to eat too because I want to be able to train full strength. How long has it been since we trained one on one?"

"Not long, 9 days." He said.

"Then we're over do." I said.

"I'm hungry!" Choji said.

"Alright, I'm getting it." I said. Neji smiled, he liked it better when I shut up.

"How long are you stationed here Tenten?" Shino asked.

"Until someone else comes along and takes over." I answered.

"So we could be out here a while?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Neji added.

"Man, this is going to boring. Watching you two train and do Hoshikage stuff." Kiba said.

"It's our mission." Shino said.

"We should be happy to defend Tenten; she is our friend and now an important diplomat." I smiled. Lee there is no use lying, watching Neji and I are boring unless you're Neji or I.

"You guys are free to do whatever you want between the hours of 9pm and 9pm." Neji stated.

"Huh?" They all asked.

"Neji and I are training until 9 and we meet up for dinner and relax for the night at 7 as well. There's no need to watch us as long as we're together. After during that time we usually head over to different districts so we aren't protected by the other. You get a lunch break at noon because that's when both head to lunch for an hour. Understood?" I said.

"Yes." Shino said.

"That sounds good so we can go our separate ways as well and continue our training." Kiba said.

"This is very generous of you two, thank you." Lee said. I laughed and Neji just rose and eyebrow.

"You're welcome Lee." I said still laughing. Same old Lee.

"I'm fine with some extra time, thanks." Choji said. I nodded and then made breakfast. I took a seat next to Neji ate. Neji were done quickly.

"We're off to train, bye." I said.

"We'll be back here at 9 to decide who's watching who for the day on our separate tasks." Neji said. They all nodded.

"Bye." I said walking out of the house with Neji.

"You back to full strength?" Neji asked.

"I should be. That's what you said."

"I estimated with the stars advanced chakra restoration ability, you should be."

"I feel ready, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I say we work on combination attacks and defenses. After all working on one on one will only take us so far as partners and I think we've mastered it all." Neji inferred.

"Yeah that's right. So how about we go through each element and type of attack and prepare a defense." I said.

"Alright water jutsu." He said.

"Um, I don't like water jutsu." We thought for a while. "Okay this is stupid. We'd just end up doing the same thing we normally do. It that case I'd break down the attack using a kunai, leaving enough opening for you to finish him off." I complained.

"There's our answer but what about fire?"

"I don't know, you think of something." I said pouting.

"If it's a fire attack. We'd just have to use Kaiten to create a shield between use then normal stuff or us. Nothing's a challenge anymore." I nodded.

"It's true. I guess training one on one just to become stronger is our only chance."

"True." He said.

"What is strength?" I asked.

"**True strength is the ability to protect those you care about no matter what**." He said.

"Am I strong?" He smirked.

"Of course, you've **protected me and I've protected you before.** We have always been strong enough. **We've protected strangers** as well." He said.

"How did we become strong though?" I asked. "If we've reached where we've become strong, how did we?"

"Through training with each other, trusting each other, teamwork, missions and such." He said.

"Do you think we'll meet someone stronger then us ever again?" I asked.

"I'd hope not because when you're weak those you wish to protect get her. I use to wait for a challenge but now I don't because if they were stronger then I am the village, you and everyone could be in danger." He said.

"I want a mission." I said. "A mission that's a challenge. I haven't had a considerably good one in a while." He sighed.

"Like what? You've had missions where you've protected people, retrieved people; run governments, what other kind of missions do you want. You're never happy after a mission are you?" I asked.

"No, like you, nothing is good enough for you is it?" I asked.

"You are so clearly something is." He said.

"Neji…" I sighed. He has the weirdest sense of romance ever. However, it's good, compared to some people, I'm fine with it.

"So really what kind of mission do you want Tenten? I'm sure we can find you one."

"I want a mission that challenges me on all levels: logic, analyzing, deception, escaping, offense, and defense. I want a really hard mission but not one that in necessarily dangerous." I complained.

"I really think that you're not going to find that." I sighed and sat on a branch in a tree.

"Remember when Gai-sensei said?" I asked.

"What, he tells us a lot of things and I don't remember any of it."

"Oh yeah, sorry Neji." I said sighing. I forgot he doesn't remember that stuff. I don't think even if he did remember he would. He and I doubted what Gai-sensei said most of the time.

"Well once he told us that those who are gifted to be perfect and what we choose to be are never really happy with that. Only in a challenge are we truly happy."

"It's true; even I could have told you that."

"I never thought it was right because you always seemed happy, I mean for you."

"As long as you have something to work toward, you can satisfy yourself. Even if it's only for a little while. When you have something that you're doing that's not perfect, you can make yourself happy trying to work toward it. When you reach it you feel empty." He said.

"Why don't we feel empty if we've reached perfection on our levels?" I asked.

"Because over all, are lives aren't complete, we have things to do, things to accomplish. We don't know what a complete whole life feels like so we can't miss it. For the moment your satisfied because there's always more you can do." He explained.

"I'm glad that's I'm not unhappy." I said.

"Me too," He said jumping up into the tree and sitting next to me. We sat there for a while and then I saw on Neji's watch that it was a few minutes until 9.

"It seems it's time to go to work." I said.

"Yeah, let's go." He said jumping down and I followed as we walked in.

"How was your training?" Lee asked us.

"We couldn't think of anything we could perfect, we just talked."

"Of course," Kiba said sighing. "So how are you splitting us up?"

"Shino, Choji, you two stay and watch Tenten with her Hoshikage duties. Lee, Kiba, you come with me to train the academy students in the ninja basics."

"Wait a minute, we're teaching foreign ninja how to become ninjas?" Kiba asked.

"I agree, it sounds dangerous." Shino said.

"We're under alliance and they need their own military force. Sunagakure is allied with us and they have one too so don't worry about it, just train them in the basics." I said.

"Yeah, but I still don't like my academy days." Kiba said. "Come on Akamaru." Neji went out of the building into the academy.

"Thank you for this opportunity to teach the youth the way of the ninja Neji. Gai-sensei would be proud." Lee said. I sighed. Neji's going to regret taking Lee along but if Neji just sticks Lee with a lot of little Taijutsu beginners then Neji should be fine.

"Shino, you're use to diplomat work with foreign parts of your clan as heir right?" I asked.

"Yeah, nothing big. You walk around, meet everyone, and say high, talk with them about their problems. It's basic stuff."

"Well that's what we're doing!" I said happily.

"Alright." He said.

"Choji, understand."

"Talk to people at random around the city, easy mission." Choji said.

"Good, let's go." We went into the city and walked around.

How did I become strong? Neji said it was from protecting those I love but honestly, before, I fell in love with him. I wasn't strong. I was weak. How did I become strong? I mean without parents and any relatives at all. I was alone. Can someone who is all alone love? I do, but how? How is the true question?

Milo ran by. "What are you thinking about; you seem in a better mood but still deep in thought."

"I'm in a better mood now that Neji's back and I have my friends watching over me as well but I'm trying to figure out how I became strong." I said sitting down.

"What do you mean, didn't you did it like all ninjas?" He asked.

"I went to the academy and learned the basics but how did I fall in love. I've never felt love so how is I sure that I'm in it?" I asked him.

"How do expect me to know. I'm only 15." Milo said.

"I was engaged when I was fifteen. Actually before then I fell in love with Neji, but how do I know what love is if I've never felt it?"

"Don't focus on what love is. Focus on what strength is. **Strength is protecting those who are important to you.** You were taught relationships and **how you should protect them**, if you can, **that's strength**." Shino said walking by.

"But what is love?" I asked.

"I can't answer that for you, no one can. A question can't be answered. If you make 0 shots what score of 0 did you get what percent?" He asked.

"I didn't make any cause I didn't take any." I said.

"That wasn't the question, the question was what your percent was, and it's nothing."

"I understand but it's frustrating." I answered.

"If you know that **Neji** is important to you, I guess that love. I won't know though. I know parents love children. But I think that a lot of people who get married young don't find love." I sighed. What if Choji was right, what if I wasn't in love either. I thought for sure I am.

"Don't be so down Tenten," Milo said. "You gain strength for those you love, to be able to protect them."

"Neji doesn't know love either, but I have parents, maybe I could ask them." I said.

"I wish I knew how to help but I was forced to be engaged this year, I'm not sure I'm in love with her either. I mean she makes me happy, I enjoy being with her. She's nice and pretty but does that make for love?" Milo asked.

"Who are you supposed to marry?"

"Diana," I smiled.

"She's a good person; at least you will be happy. Do you like anyone else?" I asked.

"I can tell you this Tenten." Choji said. "You're strong because **you have to be, for Neji, for yourself, for everyone who counts on you, for Konoha, for Hoshigakure**. You're strong because simply… **you have no choice but to be**. Beyond that… you have to judge for yourself."

"Why do I doubt my love now? I've been engaged for a year. I shouldn't doubt it." I said shaking me head.

"It's good you doubt now and not later for what if you realize that you don't want to spend your life with Neji." I laughed.

"I know that can't be it. I need Neji, he's the reason that makes me go on, and he's the reason I have to be strong like you said. I have to protect him. I have to be strong for him, to care for and protect him."

"Well then you know your first answer." Choji said.

"I may not know what love is, but I know a few things for sure. I want to be by Neji's side forever. I also know that I want to be his wife. I also know that that would make me extremely happy. I know I really couldn't go on without him. I know that he's more important to me then I am."

"Sound like love to me." Milo said.

"You over thought things and confused yourself. You love him." I smiled.

"No, I'm not sure. I was never shown love, or told what it is. How do I know what love is so I can't really know but I should find out before I can really know if I love him?"

"Whatever, it's a waste of time if you know what you said is complete true." Choji said.

"Really, you over analyze things." Milo said.

"I want to be sure." I said. "Back to work! By Milo, we have to go fill out paperwork."

"Bye Tenten," He said laughing.

I went to my office and filled out forms for hundreds of basic level missions. Missions that here are considered C-Rank that back home would be D, if you were lucky. Things like shop assistance, cleaning the lakes, telescope maintenance, and other boring stuff. No wonder Tsunade doesn't like being Hokage much.

A Shinobi walked into my office. "Bear Country officials are here to get a mission done."

"Let them in," I said sighing.

"We need a kunoichi adept at deception to take care of the feudal lord of grass." He said.

"Grass is part of my governing area isn't it?"

"No, it's foreign. It's not included in the treaty." The official said.

"Do we even have kunoichi adept at that?" I asked Shino who was looking through the paperwork.

"No Tenten, no Kunoichi were trained in that at all."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You have to take the mission yourself." Shino said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, it's your job to keep peace and if that's how, for the country someone has to. You're the only who can Tenten." I grimaced. Neji was not going to be happy. Yet again, neither was I.

I had to be strong for my country as well because without a strong leader, we'd fall. If they needed a mission done, it was my job to make sure we could take care of it as long as they had the money. When Sunagakure was being set up no one ever needed missions this early but they've had a few Hoshikage so they were ready for this. I wasn't.

"Fine, when?" I asked smacking my head on the table. I was just like Tsunade now. Maybe I should ask her for advice. I didn't find it safe to leave either. I needed another kunoichi, but who. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were all technically out of duty and couldn't. I need help!

"About a week, our visitor spy just got back and said they're falling. We just kill him off and then they country is part of the treaty." I sighed, another country to take care of, great. I also get a stupid kunoichi only mission. I hated these; I've only had 3 or 4 in my life. Two, I was allowed to be accompanied by Neji on. I had one when I was new as a ninja, it was kunoichi work but I was trained in the basics of it so the 3rd sent me.

"Alright then, it's nothing hard is it? How old is he?" I asked.

"16, 17." A girl barged in. It was Diana.

"Diana, what's the meaning of this." She bowed.

"Sorry I was listening in. Allow me to do the mission. I'm training as a ninja and I want to take this. It's not a high class mission."

"No but…" I felt just as great about this as Tsunade and the 3rd had. Sending young ninja into doing dirty work was a horrible feeling. "I really don't to do this to you, trust me." I said.

"Train me then let me go." I grimaced.

"Alright, is that fine with you?" I asked the Bear Nin.

"Sure, as long as he's taken out of power. She brings him back and you get your entire fee. If not, half." I nodded. I knew how this went. They paid half now and when they had the man, we got paid the rest. I guess I knew what I was doing after all.

The Bear Nin left and I sighing. "Why did you volunteer Diana?" I asked. I really sounded like Tsunade, over burdened, tired and annoyed.

"Because, you're really nice to this country and they plan to prove that you're a horrible leader, abandoning them. They're going to trick you because of the evidence of the photos. I couldn't let that happen." I smiled.

"Thanks, I owe you a lot then. I guess you're really got my back, protecting me from being tricked. Good job, I wouldn't have caught that, you did. Well then I'm going to train you to the fullest so we'll show then what we can do."

"How do you train someone like that?"

I smirked. "A little prank and a lot of practice. We switch lives for a day; tonight we meet up switch back. Choji, Shino, you are not to tell anyone about us switching, this is a training exercise."

"Neji can..." Shino started.

"Byakugan, watch out for that Diana. If he starts to activate his Byakugan or think suspicious of you, walk out of there. Choji, Shino, help her as much as you can. She's a trainee."

"Alright." Choji said. "But I think conspiring against Neji isn't smart."

"I'm scared." Diana said.

"About what, it's fun." I said. "Being me is a change from your life."

"No, but you could get kidnapped while in my shoes. Plus, tricking two fiancés is harder then it sounds." Diana said.

"Neji is very smart but as long as you look like me and act like me he won't suspect anything. Milo is easy picking for this kind of thing. Plus, I'm experienced." I smiled. This is the kind of mission I've been waiting for. Top of the line in logic and fun.

"Alright, let's go change lives." Diana said sighing.

"I still think that it's a bad idea." Shino said.

"She needs training and this is the best way."

"How did you train?"

"We were told to go someone and trick this weird guy into loving us, we had one month. It was horrifying and disgusting. I would never put anyone in my shoes again. I liked the second test better; I switched with another girl for a day. It was easy, I won. She almost died though."

"How?" Diana asked.

"Neji went too hard on her, saying that I should stop playing around and getting serious. He almost killed her with cutting off her chakra supply." Diana laughed. I was laughing too. "Let's go." Changing me into Diana and vice versa wasn't hard because of our extreme family likeness; it was a matter of changing hairstyles and clothes and that was it. She was only a year and a half younger but she was tall because of her far back Hyuuga blood. Why she didn't have, the same Byakugan eyes always surprised me and scared me because what if the difference caused their loss, I didn't want to worry because it was better for the mission. My strength resided in **trusting my people and protecting them**. This mission was **important to our country** and **alliance with Bear** so I had to make her good.

The Reasons Why… She's Strong.

the stars made her stronger her chakra to protect others to protect those close to her she has to be for Neji for herself for everyone who counts on her for Konoha for Hoshigakure she has no choice but to be 


	29. He Doesn't like to be tricked

◊ (Neji doesn't like being Tricked) ◊ 

∆ (Their Bedroom) ∆ - VP: Neji - ¤ (After the Switch) ¤ 

"That wasn't smart Tenten." I said.

"Not smart, excuse me, I was training her."

"Come on, you think that was a good way to train her?"

"She did amazing, admit it." Tenten said smirking

"So she tricked me, if…" I started.

"Yeah, yeah, you and your beautiful eyes of yours know it all but she tricked you out of using them didn't she?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

She leaned up against my chest and came me a look, which some man correctly named 'the puppy 'deceiving and receiving' eyes'. When girls do that, they win. Unless it's one heartless guy, which you're fighting, but you wouldn't use it then. However, it works on me, Tenten, you need to be taught to respect your husband, I'm sure Kunoichi training taught you that.

"So?" She begged.

"Yeah, yeah, she did a great job. You taught her didn't you?"

"But of course," She said smiling. "I gave her all the important stuff that might happen as a Hoshikage, and how to keep you from harassing her?"

"Ahem?" I said.

"Hey, it's unwanted physical contact for her, that's harassment. I'm fine with it." Tenten said trying to calm me down. I nodded understanding where she was coming from.

"I didn't think you were that well in Seduction." She looked at me seriously.

"I am a _Weapon Mistress_ and Seduction is something I refuse to do, _period_." She said clearly. "I am gifted with the skills of deception though, which is what I taught her mind you." She said. I kissed her causing her to calm and melt into my arms.

"You need to calm yourself Tenten. So what did you do today while I was being deceived by a Tenten clone?" I asked.

"Hm… well…

Ж (Flashback) Ж - VP: Tenten

Diana and I had traded places and I was going to her place and she was staying and doing Hoshikage work. It seemed like a good trade off… she was training for her assassination, deception mission and I got a day off.

I walked along the road and showed up at her place. I took out the key and opened the door. Milo was sitting on the couch. "Hey, can I make you something?" I asked. Diana had informed me that Milo was very space oriented, he was old fashioned he waited until the marriage for any forms of physical contact that was more than any two normal people had. She said just do whatever he asked and ask to do things for him.

"Sure, Ramen would be nice. I haven't had it in a while. Since the dinner that we had with Tenten and Neji." I nodded.

Surprisingly enough Milo had fallen in love for Ramen, even more so then Naruto. I thought Naruto had a lot of Ramen, this guy had a whole room stuffed with it, and it was ridiculous. I sighed, made it for him and sat across the room from him after making it from him.

"You seem tired, did anything go on while you visited Tenten today and told her about you wanting to be a Kunoichi." I bet its best I tell him about the mission.

"Yeah, I volunteered for a mission." I said calmly.

"Really, what kind?"

"A kunoichi assassination and deception mission," I said. That didn't sound like Diana but I wasn't sure how she'd break it to him.

"Isn't that advanced for a starter?" You bet it is, I'm a Jounin kunoichi and I don't take those missions ever. Only on important life or death times.

"Yeah but see… Tenten was going to do it but the country needs her and would fall apart if she did the mission herself. So I volunteered." I said just as she would have.

"Oh, I'm sure she's thankful to you."

"Of course she was, she was so relieved but she was scared about how I would handle this sort of stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Deception and Assassination,"

"that hard?" He asked.

"Taking a life can be hard." I said looking at the ground like Diana would. I noticed her character traits, this was how she acts.

"Deception means Seduction," I looked up.

"Of course not, Tenten told me that she's been on countless of these missions."

"And…"

"Well, they turned out most of them didn't require it at all, it's on missions in enemy territory alone that you have to worry." I said. I don't know how I wouldn't explain this to Diana but I had to secure him about his fiancée.

"Don't get yourself hurt or injured or anything else, got it." He said with a smiled. I smiled warmly back and I got up.

"I'm going to take care of the gardens." He nodded. Diana loved caring for the gardens; she said that was a way to make him sure that I could deceive him. It was also a way to waste a lot of time, and not worry.

-The rest of the day went smoothly, not a bump through the whole day; I had mastered being my close friend Diana easy. I just hoped that being me was the same.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж - VP: Neji 

"That seemed really simple."

"It was. Deceiving a non-Shinobi oriented person. He had no reason to suspect anything to begin with, like you." She said smiling. I just stared at her. "I meant the not suspecting anything part." She defended herself.

"I know." I said smiling.

I didn't like being deceived because it gave me reasons **to doubt her, her skill, reasons to worry, made me consider how many other times she would do this,** it was just like throwing a stick in the road and causing me to wipe out. It made me worry about wiping out again.

"I'll try not to do it again." I looked at her.

"What if I have to?" She asked.

"If you have to, then fine but it makes me doubt you and I don't like that." I said. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry but I figured that you would be the hardest person to deceive so it would be the best way to train her. You don't get better from training with something you can do right?"

"You're right but next time; don't involve me in your plans." I said wrapping my arms around her waist. I was currently sitting on the bed and Tenten was currently sitting in front of me kneeling on the bed.

"I'll try not to. I hope we don't have to. I'm worried that this mission may turn into a Seduction required mission." She said looking at the space between us. I pulled her closed the space by pulling her toward me.

"You have to believe in her or she won't believe in herself." I whispered.

"I know, but I mean, if she ends up how I was after it happened then…" Tenten was having a flashback.

"Tenten," I said getting her attention.

"Thanks," She said. I knew she didn't want to remember that mission. It scared her a lot. It was only a few months ago that I had remembered parts of that mission, she explained it to me. I was just as scared for her as she was and I knew that that played an important role in our lives. To know how important she is to me, whom I've always known since we were on the same team.

"Today was one annoying day," Tenten looked at me and smiled.

"Really, how come?"

"You were acting extremely weird." Tenten broke out into laughter knocking me back and she laid on top of me.

"How weird?"

"'Of course Neji-sama', 'yes Neji', 'alright?'" Tenten was laughing even more and I flipped her over so I was above her.

"**I missed you.** I didn't actually figure it out into 9 but with that stuff I figured something was going on, come on, didn't you teach her the formalities you use?" I asked her.

"Yeah but it's hard to correct a habit that she's had for a while." Tenten answered back. I was still above her and she didn't seem to care. It wasn't as if I was hurting her. This was one weird way to sleep, who would. I flipped her back on top. I weighed a good amount more then her so if I rested my weight down on her I would hurt but she wouldn't hurt me.

She smiled happy to be resting on me. She climbed off of me and rested her head on my chest. She seemed like a little cat or something that was settling itself next to it's master. That look on her face, I didn't want to laugh at her but she was just too funny. It was too funny to resist. "Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked.

She looked up at me, blushed and hid her face in my shirt. I laid my hand on her back and I kissed her head. "Neji… that wasn't nice." She mumbled in my shirt. I laughed and pulled her head up. She was blushing furiously.

"One, it's not nice to mumble. Two, it's impolite to mumble into someone's clothing." She blushed furiously. She looked at me.

"Be fair." She said.

"What's not fair is you leaving me for a day." I stated.

"I'm sorry." I kissed her head again, wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her closer to me and I rolled to my side so I could look at her.

"I know you are, but if you had to do it then I respect that. Good job." I said. She smiled and tucked her head back into my shirt and I rested my head up. "Oh, and tell her I'm sorry."

She looked up at me. "For what?"

"**For almost killing her**," Tenten pushed herself away from me and looked me clean in the eyes. "She's not at your level." She attempted to smack me, I caught her wrist and pushed it back down to her side.

"Neji…" Tenten said worrying.

"With deception the person has to be as strong or stronger then the person they are being, correct?"

"Yeah but," I put my finger to her lips.

"No more, she should know that. In order to replace a person you have to be stronger to convince them. I figured it out pretty well this morning when she got 30/100. I knew even when you weren't trying very hard you wouldn't get that bad." Tenten laughed.

"I guess I should have helped her out. I didn't think she would be that bad. I guess I did a bad job helping her out. I slept in the gardens all day."

"I didn't sleep well last night did you?"

"I slept in a straw bed, what did you expect?" I looked at Tenten.

"You mean…" Tenten broke out into laughter. I gave her a glare that said as Tenten would say. 'Neji, that was mean.'

"No, it was me but you should see your face." I smirked and she squirmed as I took a hold of her arms. This would be fun. I pulled her close to me and glared at her shocking her into fear.

"Neji…" She was close to tears. Now she was crying and now… I feel bad. I held her close to me. I place my hands carefully on her back and I sat up holding her as she cried.

"Sh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said holding her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head in my shoulders. "I'm sorry, I really am."

Tenten wasn't weak no matter what anyone said and this didn't make her weak. It made her human. She feared something that was perfectly normal, for a girl. It was extremely abnormal for a guy. The fear that it would happen to her again; she'd be attacked and almost rapped. It scared her because she was human, and a female.

She didn't want to be pregnant, meaning that she would be impure and possibly killed depending on the decision of the trial. It also meant that I probably wouldn't be able to marry her which I probably would feel so horrible. I don't think I'd ever get over it if that happened to her. That's why it scares me about the same as her. I don't really know but I think that Tenten is afraid, well terrified to become pregnant. After all with young ninjas, there's a high probability, a child before 18 could kill them. Tenten while just being 18 a few days ago was still worried. I understood.

I wanted to know that Tenten wasn't suffering constantly because of this. It seemed that these kind of things happened many times in Kunoichi life. She just didn't want to be the kunoichi who was killed for the success of the mission on the stone when the success meant being pregnant and dying.

"Tenten, are you alright?" She gave a tiny nod and I held her closer. "Sorry." She nodded again.

"I don't like being played with. I hate it Neji. Can you promise not to do it again, please? It scares me." More tears continued falling from her face. I pulled her away from me and I brought her eyes up to me.

If I was Naruto, I'd probably play a joke or say something to lighten the mood but I'm not. Moreover, I think any jokes wouldn't work. I also didn't think Sasuke way of getting back after upsetting Sakura worked either. I'd be me.

"Yeah, I promise. I'm sorry. I believe I told you I wouldn't before. I'm sorry." I said. She nodded and I held her. I wasn't sure I promised her before, but I figured with how she is, I had. I just don't remember.

"I don't want to be a tool, to be used and tossed away Neji. I don't." I held her and looked on at her. She kept looking down. I used my fingers to lift her head to meet mine.

"You're no tool Tenten, and you'll never be one. Not to me at least, I promise to try my very hardest no matter what the consequences to myself to protect you from being used like that. I love you Tenten, and I don't want you to be hurt." I said kissing. She just melted and cried some more. This time she slumped down into my knees. I leaned down on top of her and hugged her. "It's alright Tenten, it is." I said to her.

She fell asleep like that and when I was sure that moving her wouldn't awaken her. I picked her up and slid her next to me and I gently wrapped my arms around her and rested my head above hers. "You're no tool, and no one will use you. I love you Tenten, sleep well." I said going to sleep holding her. While I slept, I dreamt of the day's events.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

I woke up to find Tenten had already left. There was a note on her place. I opened it up to read a note from her. She had a lot of Hoshikage stuff to take care of, she'd meet me at the practice field at 7. Soon it was 7, and I went to the forest and Tenten was sitting up in a tree.

"You ready?" She looked down on me, jumped down and nodded.

"What do you want to practice?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"Why don't we work on your reversing Kaiten?" I suggested. Tenten had created a way to attract enemy weapons using the kaiten to slow it down and turn into in a scroll.

"Um… I guess." She said. That was weird; usually Tenten would be more excited about it. She took her place in the middle of the field.

She pulled out a scroll and spun around with the scroll while expelling chakra yet making the chakra hold the weapons so she could put them in a blank scroll and defend her. It was also one that I was trying to master; except I couldn't put them in a scroll. I stored them in my pocket to toss back at them.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and I tossed about 20 and she successfully expelled chakra but it was sloppily done and not everywhere, just some places, she wasn't even expelling chakra, she was losing chakra. She was getting hit by the weapons, I stopped, and she fell onto the ground. "Tenten!" I said running to her. I picked her up, took her inside, and was going to wrap her arms, legs and back but she said she'd do it herself.

"I need to go do more work, sorry." She said. I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"It's not nine." I said. She came out and nodded.

"I'll be going now." She ran off in the direction of the office. She's acting weird. I wonder why she did so horrible in the training today. She could have killed herself. Tenten has never messed up before or been hit before. I didn't seem like her. I went to her office where Shino was on guard outside.

"Does something seem of with Tenten today?" He shrugged.

I broke in the door. There was a kunai to the right and left of me and I stopped in my tracts. Tenten would have been perfectly able to nail me to the door. "Tenten?"

"Sorry Neji," She said sighing and taking the kunai out of the wall. She sat down at her desk and continued to read.

"When did you go in this morning?"

"3," She answered not looking me.

"You should really go to sleep them, you did horrible at training, and you could have been killed." She looked up.

"I'm just exhausted is all, sorry for worrying you." She said smiling. I nodded and left the room.

"Shino, keep an eye on Tenten."

"I kind of have to. It is my job, Neji." He answered. I nodded and walked off.

When lunch came around, I found another note.

Dear Guys and Neji: I made lunch and I'm off to visit Diana today to talk to her about her newest mission. –Tenten

That was definitely Tenten's handwriting. I activated my Byakugan and looked over the note, it contained Tenten's and another person's fingerprints. Someone forced her to write it, no, that's Diana's fingerprints. Diana probably came over and some how looked at the note and whatever.

The rest of the day Tenten watched me train the ninjas. Diana asked if she could spar with me a bit. I looked to Tenten and she shrugged so I continued. Diana was good, her shuriken skills were very precise, a lot of practice where Tenten was when she was before she came to the academy but that's saying a lot. Her sparing left much to be desired but it was good for a new kunoichi of only a year's practice.

Then I realized that it was dinner so everyone was dismissed and Tenten had already left to start dinner. I hoped that she was all right from this morning. I didn't mean to hurt her. If she wasn't so exhausted my attacks wouldn't have got within 5 feet of her and she wouldn't have been hurt.

We sat on the couch and relaxed Tenten seemed a bit more tired and laid herself down in a recliner. Normally should would have slept on me the entire day, I guess she doesn't want to burden me and what not. Something is seriously messing with her mind, I should talk to her about it later.

"Tenten seems unusually spacey and tired. What did you do to her Neji?!" Lee said pointing at me. I slapped his finger down.

"She's tired but I don't get the spacey issue either. Everything was perfectly fine last night and then I got up and she had left a note for me. She had only gotten 3 hours of sleep with all the Hoshikage work she's been doing. I accidentally almost killed her during training today. She couldn't even work up enough energy to exhort chakra."

"That's really weird." Kiba said. "Tenten is use to major stuff going on and little sleep from what you tell us, this shouldn't be this hard on her. She's seriously asleep." Kiba said looking at her.

"She was fine when she went in this morning." Shino said.

"She was a bit perkier then normal actually. Something must have happened while she was in her office." Choji said.

"What about that mission?" I asked.

"Yeah, you might want to ask Diana about that one." Kiba said. I nodded and went to the phone. I called the number.

"Diana?" I asked.

"Neji? Hi, what's up?" She said perkily.

"Do you know what's going on with Tenten?"

"What do you mean?" She said concerned.

"Well she's been like spacey and she's exhausted."

"I'm not sure, how did your guys' practice go. I know she went in early to take care of a big mission stuff for me but I didn't know how early and if it would mess with her the rest of the day. She probably doesn't want to burden you. Give her a bit of space." I sighed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I hanged up the phone and figured Diana being similar to Tenten who have the proper mindset and since she was the most informed about Tenten's goings on which sort of concerned me, I figured I'd do best to give Tenten space and let her rest.

I walked into the living room. Everyone looked up at me. "Diana said she's just exhausted and needs space so she wouldn't worry me, which isn't the smartest thing but whatever."

"You trust Diana?" Lee asked.

"Who else knows about Tenten's goings on today? Tenten barely talked to me today and if it is its just normal talking, nothing important so I give her space and let her rest." I said sighing.

I walked over to Tenten and picked her up. Her frame structure seems slightly different then normal but she looked normal. Something was going on with her and I wished to find out. I set her down in my bed and sat next to her while giving her, her space.

"Morning Neji-sama," She said and rested her head on the pillow closing her eyes. Her sudden use of very formal terms was strange. She stretched looked and her watch and jumped out of bed. I followed her to the door and stepped in front of her.

"Where are you going?" She looked surprised that I was stopping her. "I mean…" She placed her finger on my lips.

"I have to finish paperwork with Diana and I'm already late. Okay Neji?" She asked now being formal.

"I guess as long as you come back by an hour." She nodded.

"Of Course Neji." She said walking out of the room which made me suspect more.

I wanted to check with my Byakugan but she was gone. I sighed. Relax Neji. Just go rest; she'll be back in an hour.

¤ (Hour Later) ¤

Tenten without a word walked back into the room with no energy and collapsed on the bed. Diana said that you were worried about me, on the phone huh?" She asked.

"So, am I not allowed?" A smiled came to her face and she rested her head on me.

"Yes you are, and sorry." She said to me and closed her eyes. "I was tired and well a bit overworked and I needed some space. Sorry if I worried you." She said smiling.

"For a lot of time there, I thought you were another person." I said leaning back. "I tried to check with my Byakugan but you were gone."

"That wasn't nice." She said pouting me.

"I wanted to make sure it was you, but now I know it was you." She laughed.

"No, you were right."

"What?" I said sitting up. I looked at her.

"Yeah, Diana and I switched lives for a day, to live theirs."

"Why?"

"To train her." Tenten said simply.

"For what?" I asked.

"A typical kunoichi mission, deception. I figured it would be a good idea."

"A good idea?" I asked her.

"I mean you're a genius, if she can act enough to where you didn't find out before we switched back my pre-training did great." She said smiling triumphantly.

"If it wasn't that she was a friend of yours who's been around the house and the fact that there were no jutsu tracks or anything on her, I would have figured it out."

"But you didn't accuse her of it, until now. You didn't, did you?" She asked.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

That's where we left off, this afternoon. I still couldn't believe that she did that me. I mean, **I don't like being used**. Tenten was back to being her and I had her.

"You could have done better?" She opened one of her eyes to look at me.

"What?"

"During training with me, that was you right?"

"During the sparing match, yeah. I had to make in convincing, you do know I can handle it right?" She asked smirking.

"Yeah I know, you were quite convincing on the phone as well." I smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad I know that I could trick you into believing I'm someone else but let's hope this doesn't happen again." I said. I pulled her closer to me and rested my head on hers and we slept until 9 due to the crazy events of the day.

"I really am sorry I had to do this but I didn't want to endanger her life because of me not training her properly." I kissed Tenten's lips. She looked surprised.

"Don't worry, she'll do fine. Moreover… I understand." I said holding her and finally sleeping.

The Reasons Why… He doesn't like to be tricked.

1. it made him doubt her

2. made her doubt her skill

3. made him worry

4. made me consider how many more times

5. they missed each other

6. it was weird

7. it was offset


	30. He's there for her

◊ (He's there for her) ◊

∆ (Neji's Room) ∆ - ¤ (Morning) ¤ - VP: Tenten

I was **extremely tired** because I know I slept in because **Neji didn't wake me up**. I opened my eyes and Neji was gone. "Neji." I called just making sure he was nearby. No answer, great! I'm late.

I slipped on my training outfit, grabbed my weapons and ran outside to the practice field. I ran there to find a knocked out Kiba, Lee, Shino and Chojion the ground with a sleeping Neji in a hole.

"Oi, Neji, everyone, wake up!" I yelled. "You alright?" I asked sitting at his side.

Neji opened one of his eyes, and smirked at me. "I'm fine, I'm me after all. However, they're going to be out for a good while." He said.

"What did you do to them?"

"Kaiten, their kunai couldn't even reach the surface, it bounced off and knocked them out." He answered.

"Neji…" I said complaining.

"What?" He responded.

"Did you **expect them to be as good as me**?" I asked.

"I expected them to be ninja." I stuck out my tongue.

"That's mean and cruel Hyuuga Neji." I said.

"No, it's my expectations of them."

"To be as good as me?" I asked skeptical of his thoughts.

"No, not to pass out when I'm training them." I sighed.

"You're the one who is always too hard on the person they're training." I answered.

"Like you?"

"I guess… I **don't think you go too hard on me**."

"Then why **is my full effort** **like I would use on you**, too hard for them?" He asked.

"Um…" I couldn't get it.

He walked over to me and smirked. Wrapping his arms around my arms. "See, they're weaker then you and I, such, I'm not being too hard on them. I'm just no lowering myself to their level."

"You don't train the Genin like this, do you?" I asked scared for the young ninjas' lives.

"Of course not." I sighed.

"Why…

He placed a finger on my lips. "Because they are ANBU- Jounin, not Genin. They should be able to handle this." I sighed and rested my body's weight against him.

"Whatever Neji, come on, we have to drag them home. And… you knocked out our body guards!" I yelled. He snorted and **picked me up** over his shoulder and jumped into a tree and set me down.

"**Stay and don't die**." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him. I jumped down after him, against his orders and took care of all these 'weaklings' as Neji would call them.

After we took care of them, it turned out to be nine o'clock and I had to go to the office and fill out forms. "You sure you don't want to watch me soon-to-be ninja?" He asked.

"I've got Hoshikage work Hyuuga Neji." I said.

"**Bring it to the school**, **sit and do it there**." That sounded like a good idea, **especially since our bodyguards were unconscious**. All because of over burdening Hyuuga Prodigy didn't want to wake me up and take his training to some who could handle it. Neji… I sighed.

"Since we don't have bodyguards, it's best we stay together. Plus, I have to send a report to Tsunade on the ninja training anyway." He nodded. I disappeared to the office. Grabbed all the paperwork of my desk, left a note detailing where I'd be and returned to Neji.

"Took you long enough," He said smirking.

"Oh shut up, let's go." He nodded and we went to the school.

The classroom was filled with students, Genin of every age, none older than we were though. "Tenten-Hoshikage-sama," Diana said happily walking up to me. Neji stared at her. She stepped away from me.

"Neji…" I said sighing.

"Is he **more protective then normal** or is it just me?"

"I think he is. That or he lost his mind. Who knows how beaten up you'll be but I'll handle it though."

"Arigato Hoshikage-sama," She said returning to his seat. I sat at Neji's desk which was empty showing **his lack of paperwork **means that they didn't learn the math aspect of the ninja.

"Oi Neji, did you teach them trajectory and such, the formulas."

"I don't know that stuff. You want to?" He asked. I sighed. I picked up my papers, stuffed them in his chest and walked over to the blackboard.

"How many of you can hit 10 of 10 with a kunai or shuriken?" I asked. No hands, great. I turned to Neji and pouted. He rolled his eyes and I went to the desk that Neji was sitting at. I pulled out a form and handed it out.

"What's that?" He asked.

"How to calculate the Trajectory of a Projectile." I answered.

"You carry this with you, at all times."

"No, I figured you'd ask me for it so I made copies already when you'd ask. I keep all my papers in that binder." He nodded and I handed them out.

In physics, the ballistic trajectory of a projectile is the path that a thrown object will take under the action of gravity, neglecting all other forces, such as friction from air resistance, or propulsion. This article provides a list of methods for calculating the trajectory of a projectile under the influence of Earth's gravity.

In the equations on this page, the following variables will be used:

g: the acceleration due to gravity—usually taken to be 9.81 m/s2 near the Earth's surface

θ: the angle at which the projectile is launched

v: the velocity at which the projectile is launched

y0: the initial height of the projectile

d: the total horizontal distance traveled by the projectile

Distance traveled- is equal to v cos θ over g times v sin θ + ration of v sin squared + 2 times g times y nder 0. Sometimes: d is equal to v squared of g under 0: when the angle θ is 45° and the initial height y0 is 0. Time of flight- The time of flight t is the time it takes the projectile to finish its trajectory. The formal is T is equal to d over v cos θ which is equal to v sin θ + ration of v sin θ squared + 2 times g times y times 0 As above, this expression can be reduced to T is equal to the ratio of 2 times V divided by g. if θ is 45° and y0 is 0. Angle of reach- The "angle of reach" (not quite a scientific term) is the angle θ at which a projectile must be launched in order to go a distance d, given the initial velocity v :Sin (2 times θ) g times d over V squared. θ is equal to one-half sin negatively squared times g times d over v squared. 

Everyone in the class looked highly confused, I didn't see how seeing as this was extremely simple. So easy every time I threw a kunai I figured this in my head.

Neji walked over to me. "I don't get it so I don't think they can."

"How can they not?" I asked.

"Because **they aren't you**. They don't need to know how to find out the trajectory is to throw a kunai, I don't. Teach them form and such. That is why I didn't try. They're more confused then when you started." He said.

"Fine." I said. I raised my hand. "We're going outside and I'll teach you it the easy way." The all jumped and ran out the door.

"**Simplicity is part of life** Tenten." Neji said.

"You're no where near simplicity Neji; you're the most complex thing in the world."

"Yeah but it takes years of knowing the simple parts of life to get to the more complex, like me. **Over years, you began to understand the complexity of me**. So teach them the easy way first and stop pouting." He said. He kissed my cheek and followed me outside.

"Alright, like in the formal there are only three things you need to worry about. The speed you're throwing it, how high off the ground the target is, how far away you are from it." The nodded. "From there, it's just making sure that the distance is unaffected by gravity which means you throw it a bit more powerful and faster then gravity can pull it. Faster then eyes can track."

"Well unless…" I put my hand over **Neji's mouth**.

"You and your beautiful eyes again." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Everyone knowing that was doing better, they still weren't hitting the mark but that would come with aim which was the only reason in the first place they weren't getting 10 of 10. I sat next to a tree and leaned against Neji as he did paperwork and supervised the class. I was so tired today.

¤ (Later) ¤

Something was poking me, I caught the thing that was poking me, I pulled it close to me, and I laid on it. "Oi Tenten, give me back my arm." Neji said rolling his eyes.

"Nope sorry, it was your fault for poking me."

"I supposed you want to **sleep through lunch**?" I nodded. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his other arm around my legs. He picked **me up and carried me** over to the house.

I opened my eyes. "You should have warned me Neji." I complained.

"Whatever, you've been sleeping all day. I figured you were asleep." I rolled my eyes. He **laid me in the bed, covered me up, kissed my cheek** and left the room. "Sleep Well Tenten," he said.

I closed my eyes. I don't think I'll be able to sleep, him running around while caring me is hard on my stomach. I sat up and looked at the door after opening my eyes. I sighed, good job Neji**, I don't think I can sleep with out you** next to me. I stuck my tongue out at the door. Neji came in **with food in his hands**. He raised his eyebrow at me sticking my tongue out at the door.

He looked behind him for whatever I was sticking my tongue out. He walked over to me and places his hand on my forehead. "**If you're not sick** what's up with you?" He asked.

"I don't know why I'm so tired but I was sticking my tongue out because of you."

"Why?" He asked.

"I can't sleep peacefully without you." He gave a gentle smile, sat his food at the table next to the bed, and pulled me to his side.

"**Sleep peacefully now**," He said kissing my cheek. I nodded laying my head on his lap.

"Thank you," I said.

He snorted. "No need to thank me Tenten. **Anything for you.** But anyway, you're welcome." I smiled and finally could sleep.

- Dream - Ж (Flashback) Ж 

Neji and I have only been training together for what now, a year maybe, and he still is going easy on me, and I know it.

"Stop going easy on me." I yelled.

"Like I am capable of that," He answered turning around and looking at the sky.

"You are; there is…" He appeared in front of me and glared at me. I jumped back.

"I do not go easy on anyone for you can't become stronger through being easy on a person."

"Then how come I can keep up with you?" I asked.

"Maybe it's the fact that you're quite good yourself?" He asked.

"But when we started training I couldn't."

"You improved."

"You said people can't change." I argued.

"You are the same person are you not? You're just better; you still can't beat or kill me can you?" He asked.

"Kill you? That's what it takes to see that people can change." He nodded.

"Death is the escape from destiny."

"Fine, we will fight to the death."

"I accept." He said. I nodded and we attacked each other, each of our movements was powerful, death ridden and had it landed would have killed us. We blocked and attacked again. It was like a seesaw, neither of us could land a move.

"8 Trigrams, 128 palms." I gasped as he came at me and I was paralyzed. I focused my chakra to each of these points just as he hit them, matching them so he didn't hit them. He finished and I fell down to my knees.

"(Tornado death) shi no ton'neru," I called. I ran around him quickly and an extremely long scroll wrapped around him paralyzing him. Slowly from above his head, it unwrapped and I ran around hitting all the major points in the area revealed by the scroll.

He stood up slowly and we launched attacks at each other. I jumped farther back and then I jumped. "Bird's Mark." I called. I jumped out of the tree, dived at an 85-degree angle at his back, landed on his back, and hit the mark, the target. The weak point, the nape of the neck, the bird's mark. However, he spun around and using both arms he formed the mind seal charged chakra and jammed it onto my chest. I kicked him back and we flew apart crashing into the tree.

Lee ran to the middle of the field with Gai-sensei. "Lee, take Neji to the hospital. I'll get Tenten." My eyes closed. "Hold on Tenten." Gai-sensei said. He picked me up as if I was a small child and they ran in sync to the hospital.

I woke up a few hours later in the hospital. I looked around the room and found Neji a bed across from mine. I smiled seeing his heart monitor was still working. "You didn't…" He said.

"Hm?" I asked.

"You're final attack would have killed me, if you would have used killing intent. How come you didn't?"

"Um…" I closed my eyes. "I've never killed anything in my life and personally I don't intend to kill you, I can't because… you're my teammate and you don't deserve to die."

"If you would have…"

"No… I wouldn't have. I can't." I said looking out the window. "Don't say anything else, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. **I almost killed you** because… I can kill. **It's my fault**. The most important ninja rule to be to care for your teammates and I almost killed you. **I'm disgraceful**." He said with **apology and regret.**

"Well I'm not, and it's fine. Nothing more on the subject."

"Can I ask you one thing?" I nodded.

"How did you still continue after I sealed all your points and why didn't your heart give out when I made my final attack?"

"Negatively spun chakra, when you came at me I had already memorized where you hit on me, so I put chakra there seconds before to save myself. I super charged chakra just in time to save my heart though."

"I see, then you are clearly better then I…" He said.

"No, I just know you and am weak because I can't kill anything."

"Personally, I think that is not truly a weakness because it just means you had morals and your morals can't be changed. **You are unable of betrayal: you survive on loyalty**. You are **quite special Tenten**." I was blushing now. "**I'm sorry** I can't same the same for myself. You are clearly better than I am. You would have killed me if I was the enemy and I wouldn't have a chance for that second attack."

"Thank you." I said. We remained in silence until a man burst into the room. "Who is responsible for your hospitalization, we will seek them out and kill them." A man screamed. Neji doesn't have parents, who is this?

"You will not, my defeat was by a person **deserving of the victory**. They were **the better ninja**, one of our village's and **you will not kill them for I will stop you**." I smiled; he was really quite romantic when he didn't think about it.

"I'm not in the mood for this Neji. Who is it? I must take this up with the Hokage." I good kunoichi stands up for herself, acknowledges her mistakes and regrets none of her actions.

"I did." I said bowing properly on the ground in front of him.

"You…?" He asked.

"Hai," I said.

"Who are you?" He looked up and moved my hair out of the way.

"Hoshi Tenten," He stepped back.

"You're a female."

"Hai," I answered.

"How could you have defeated Neji?"

"I just did." I replied. "I stand up for myself, acknowledge it was wrong to taken on a full match up against my teammate but I do not regret accepting this challenge." I replied.

"You have just dishonored the greatest ninja of the highly esteemed Hyuuga Clan, if you are a kunoichi of her word, speak up for yourself." He answered.

"I'm sorry for causing you great dishonor. I brought damage to Neji, dishonored the Hyuuga Clan, and fought my teammate. I dishonored myself as well. I did not mean for these to be the results of such challenge and that is all I can say."

"Very well, you do know punishment, correct?"

"I'm sorry but I do not."

"You, a kunoichi have overstepped your place, and your punishment shall rest with the Hokage." He said walking out.

"Hai, I understand."

"Good, now take your place." I nodded and kept leaning on the ground. After he had been gone a while. I got up but I fell back down.

"Tenten!" Neji said getting out of his bed. I held my hand up.

"No, I have disgraced myself enough. There is no need for you to disgrace yourself any further." I quickly stood up and bowed to Neji.

"Gomen nasai. Hyuuga-sama," I said bowing and walking out of the hospital.

"Tenten…" He said. I stopped as my place said. "**Just because you're a girl doesn't mean that he can treat you like dirt**. You're stronger then him because I am."

"Nai, Arigato Hyuuga-sama but I am a girl and I am only but property to be used and I have over stepped my place, he is correct now I must respect you by not talking to you and disgracing you further. Sayonara Hyuuga-sama." I said walking out crying.

¤ (2 Days Later) ¤ 

I would have expected that I would have no punishment for 'over stepping my boundaries' as a female. However, the Hyuuga Clan had much power even with the Hokage. I was; however, given a punishment. I was, no longer allowed to stay a ninja. I of course took seriously. Today I am resigning my post on team 10.

I walked over to training fields and I looked at Neji. I bowed not daring to look at him. "You going to stand there bowing our help me train?" He asked.

"Neither, I'm here to resign from this team." If I looked up, he'd be shocked.

"My uncle did this, didn't he?" He asked.

"Uncle?"

"The man from before?"

"He and many others requested the same thing. Their statement was made clear. There can be no kunoichi who over powers those who she serves. In order to keep order, I must resign."

"You can't… you're the only one who can help me become stronger."

"Gomen nasai but I must resign."

"If this is how it has to be then so be it. I order you to train with me." He said. I looked surprised. He didn't seem to care however, stubborn Neji. He had to get his way.

"If **you have to serve men**, I technically am one, so you have to listen to me, right?" I sighed and nodded.

"Hai, I have to obey you."

"Then if I have to, I'll command you every day to help me for you're the only one can." I nodded. "I need you to be at my side. You are the only one who has ever beaten me, you will help me becomes stronger and I in term will help you. Return home and change, alright?" I nodded and turned around. "Tenten…"

"Hai?"

"I'm sorry for having to do this for you but if that's what it takes, I don't mean to be the bad guy and take advantage of you."

"Trust me; there are men who will go far beyond this because they think they are better then girls." He nodded and I walked over.

"Will you forgive me when this is all over?" I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"If you want me to, of course." I said smiling and running off.

- Dream –

"Oi Tenten, wake up." Neji said. I opened my eyes and smiled. "**What's up with you**?"

"I was remembering the past." He nodded.

"I wish I could better remember it." I smiled and sat up. I leaned against him; he in term wrapped his arms around my body. I held his face and kissed him.

"I was remembering the time when we went all out and almost killed each other."

"I don't remember perfectly but weren't there quite a lot of times."

"Not as bad as this one, it was so bad it hospitalized both of us, your uncle came and I was supposed to resign from being a ninja. For I was…

"**Over stepping your boundaries as a woman**?" He asked. I nodded, he smiled, and he knew it. "You're mine." He said.

"A hem." He moved his arm off my back and moved my hand that was currently resting on his chest up to my face.

"You see that ring; it means that **you are mine**. Now and forever. That's what being a kunoichi is, isn't it? Knowing that you are to stand by my side, as much as I am by yours." I smiled and nodded. I rested my head on his chest.

"**I love you**." I said quietly.

"I love you too Tenten." He said. He placed a finger on my chin and lifted it to my eye level." I've probably said this before as well but you may be mine but you are **something so precious to me, so important.** I'd never do anything to hurt you. I'm sure there are some people who see their wife as their property and tool and they can't treat them however they see fit but I love you and I'd never do that to you." He said.

I was so happy, I was crying. He held me. "Neji, thank you." He nodded. In his arms, I felt so entirely happy as if nothing could touch me. I lay down, he lay down next to me, and he wrapped his arms around me. He rested his head on mine and I rested my head on his chest. He pulled the blankets over us and I closed my eyes. I would have fallen asleep again but I heard something.

"Tenten, Neji…" Lee said running in the room and being shocked into the personal matters. He turned around. He was embarrassed. I sighed and sat up. Neji placed a hand on my leg to comfort me in all my annoyance.

"What Lee?" I asked.

"The Hoshikage highly trained ninja from before here and the requested our presences immediately."

"Couldn't you have knocked?" I asked annoyed.

"Tenten…" Neji said.

"I'm sorry but I had to say that. He could have knocked, I mean, is that too much to ask. It would have saved us all this uncomfortable silence." He rolled his eyes.

"There is no silence when you're uncomfortable about something." He said.

"Meany." I answered sticking my tongue at him.

"Fine, if that's how you want to see me, fine."

"Huh?" He picked me up, tossed me over his shoulder and ran out of the room.

"Lee, follow."

"Hai Neji." Lee answered.

"Hyuuga Neji, you put me down this very minute!" I yelled.

"Nope, we've got to go meet up with the Hoshikage Ninja and you were being a bit to tired today."

"Eh?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and just ran faster.

We arrived at the meeting room and Neji opened the door with his free hand while the other was on my legs to keep me from falling off his back.

"Neji… put me down." I complained. Everyone was staring. He huffed and mumbled something so incoherent that even I who was like 2 centimeters from him couldn't understand.

The meeting was not going to be interesting; I sat in a chair and closed my eyes.

The Reasons Why… He's There for Her. when she's tired: he lets her sleep he's not too hard on her during training he picks her up and carries her he cares about her he watches over her he compliments her he helps her understand he protects her he takes care of all her needs he'd do anything for her he regrets hurting her he understands her he stands up for her 


	31. She is Liked By Everyone

◊ (31: She is liked by all) ◊

A/N: This chapter may be quite untraditional and because of this, I expect that you will realize the difference clearly, because it's very not fluid. Not the writing but it's jumpy as in location and person. This is a two-part chapter; next week is Neji. Believe It. Aniecä.

∆ (May 19th) ∆ - VP: Neji

If you know Tenten, then you know that her being random is a rare thing, she's quite predictable over all. That's one of the reasons. Because she's **predictable**, you can **understand her** easier and know how she feels about particular things and **you know what to expect of her**. This question was not one of the normal questions she would ask. It was quite random. "Why do you like me?" She had asked me.

I had no clue; actually, I could go on for quite a long time on why I love her. I guess during this time in our relationship it was okay to go on and on admiring her. Why… well because simply put, she's mine and I love her.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. This was a typical question for Tenten**. Her patience wasn't the most admirable quality** about her.

"Fine. You **are very loyal, caring, understanding, accepting of others, strong, beautiful, talented, friendly, and loving and someone everyone can talk to about their problems.** You are a **leader worthy person** who **doesn't like leading** but she **can if needed and called upon**, you're **trustworthy** and you're **just an all around good person." **

"Are you describing me?" She asked.

"That's what you want wasn't it?"

"No, I wanted to know why you love me. But you're compliments were very nice, thank you Neji." She said blushing at my words.

"You're **very humble** too, and **very self sacrificial**, you are always giving of yourself more so then others are for you."

"I happen to thing you are as well."

"No where near what you are, that's something special about you. The question is why I love you… that are not very simple Tenten."

"That's alright, it's our day off, and we've got time." I think I need a while. Why do I love her?

"It's because of these traits, how you have shown me these traits, how you're always **by my side** and always willing to be **there for me no matter what**. Because you love me, **you're beautiful, you're my friend, **and you're **so important to me** in my life. I can't answer anything more." I said. All those things in combination with what I said are why I love her. Love really is not something you can explain that well. You love the person because of their personality traits by saying those that's all I can.

She smiled and kissed me happily walking out of the room. "Bye." She said. I looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

"To find out why other people are my friends," She said simply.

"Alright, take care of yourself, alright." She nodded and walked away.

VP: Dianna

Yesterday Neji was acting weird and now Tenten, there must be some kind of virus going around; I hope I don't get it. Well about Tenten's weirdness, she ran up to me with a question. "Why am I a good friend?" It was so random, so unlike her. I wonder if she's on medication, or pregnant. No way, she couldn't be, well she actually could be, she was engaged but she could be killed. Neji and Tenten wouldn't take that risk. No way. Yet again…

"Tenten, are you pregnant?" Tenten stopped dead moving.

"No way! Are you crazy?" She said turning away from me.

I sighed. "Good because I was worried with your random behavior that you were. I'm glad you aren't, because you could be killed." Tenten nodded.

"So answer me." She replied.

"Alright, well you're **a good friend to me**, and you're **taking care of a village** that you're not. You're **extremely friendly** and **nice to everyone**. You're **very cheerfu**l and **fun to be around.** You **make everything exciting** and **you're caring toward everyone**."

"You really think so?" Tenten asked.

"Of course, do you see that everyone around is practically loving you being with us. It's going to be horrible without you." I said hugging her.

"Yeah, I am definitely going to miss this place too. Nevertheless, I have to go back home, get married, free Neji, and do all that good stuff. Plus, I want to talk to my parents again and see how they're doing." She nodded.

"That's another thing about you Tenten, **you're always about others**. If you'd take a liking to caring about yourself you'd enjoy everything a lot more."

"Nah, it's not my way." She said.

"Whatever but that's why we're friends. Also, because you came of and took over a country that wasn't yours because you took responsibility for your actions, and you're a great person." She smiled and we hugged again.

"Well I've got to be off, more people to ask." I shrugged as she ran off. She's crazy.

VP: Lee

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Why are we friends? It's not that hard." Tenten said sighing. I was, it was quite random for her to run over to me on her day off and ask me a question like this, and it wasn't how she did things.

"It's just random, for you that are."

"Just answer me Lee, I need to know."

"Go ask Neji."

"Eh, why would I ask Neji why you and I were friends? That's crazy; I already asked Neji why he loves me which is the same question just on the level that we're are now. Now answer me Lee?"

"Are you feeling alright Tenten?" I asked.

"Of course, now answer me." She yelled. I jumped.

"Well because **we were teammates and we eventually became friends** because we came to know each other because of talking with one another on mission and such."

"Hm, that's not what I wanted."

"What do you want?"

"Actually, that's fine. It's actually a very original answer. It's unique. Like you Lee, bye." She said running off again. Neji, what did you do to Tenten today?

VP: Kiba

I was just walking through the small shops in the area when I saw a frantically running Tenten running around in front of me. "Oi Tenten, what's up?"

"Kiba, can I ask you a question?"

"I guess." I answered.

"Alright, it's very simple. Why am I your friend?" She asked.

"Tenten, that's not a simple question at all." I said.

"Just answer me, please?" She begged.

"Fine**, we're friends because you were friends with Neji who was friends with Naruto who was friends with Hinata who is my teammate and friend**; because of this **one day when we were doing something we met**. We are friends because **you're nice, kind and a good friend and fellow ninja**. I could go on but I'm busy trying to find Diana's Place. Could you…

"Bye Kiba thanks." She said running off.

"Man, I need directions." I complained.

VP: Choji

"Hey Choji, can I ask you a question?" Tenten said sitting down with me at a restaurant.

"I guess." I said still eating.

"Why are we friends?"

**"Because you're a ninja and one of Ino's friends and we eventually became friends too**."

"That it?"

"**You're a good person too, fun to talk to, exciting and are extremely caring. **There isn't much it's not like we've been teammates or anything** we're friends because you're you and I'm me**, it's that simple."

"Hm, that's an awesome answer, thanks Choji."

"You're welcome Tenten, whatever." I said continuing to eat as she left. She's lost her mind.

VP: Random Village Member (thought it would be Shino, didn't you.) 

Why is the Hoshikage talking to me? Doesn't she have anything better to do? Doesn't she have a fiancé, I know she does. Why is she asking me random questions? She has a life and I'm not in it? Why is she still talking? Is this girl mentally disturbed? Why is a mentally disturbed girl running our city?

"A hem, I'm talking to you. Stop ignoring Me." she said pouting. She's so weird.

"What do you want Hoshikage-sama?" I asked.

"I want to know… why am I the Hoshikage."

"**Like I know**… get over your stupid lack of knowledge and do something." She slapped me.

"Well excuse you!" she said walking off. Man, she's strong for a girl.

VP: Milo

"Tenten, are you alright? You seem… um… different." I said trying to be gentle to her and her feelings.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess." She said sitting on a rock and feeling down.

"You want anything?"

"An answer." She said.

"Can I answer it?" She nodded. See, this is easy.

"I want an answer."

"Alright, ask away?"

"Why am I your friend?" She asked.

"Well **because you're related to my fiancé, you're really nice to me, you rule my country, and you are caring and very friendly to everyone**." She smiled.

"Thanks a lot that helped."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Not alright, but better." I nodded. She jumped up and ran off.

She seems weirder then normal; she needs a hobby or something. You'd think that she'd take a break from so much stuff on her days off but no, she goes around doing very random things. It doesn't sound like the crazy predictable girl Neji describes her to be.

VP: Ino

Tenten has definitely gone off the deep end since she left. "Are you alright Tenten? You're acting…

"Why do people keep asking me that? I'm fine." She said yelling at me.

"Sorry but you seem a little crazed."

"Sorry but I'm having a crazy day."

"I understand but shouldn't you talk to Neji about this stuff?" I asked.

"Nah, I already talked to him. His answer was so nice, what of the most beautiful and complimentary of all the ones I've received today but I expected that seeing we know each other the best."

"Question please…" I said annoyed with her constant talking.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Why are we friends? Why do you like me?"

"Oh, got it. We're friends because **you're a ninja and kunoichi like me** and **we get along well, talk to each other, and listen to each other, shop and stuff like that**. We're friends because **we're a bit alike**."

"I like your answer too. Thanks Ino, bye." She hanged up. I think she's on some medication. If I didn't know Neji or Tenten I'd think, she's pregnant.

VP: Sasuke

"Why did you bother me?" I said annoyed.

"Because I want an answer."

"Go ask Neji, Tenten. I'm on a date with Sakura." I complained.

Sakura rolled her eyes at me. "You better help her out Uchiha Sasuke, I'm not ever kidding." Sakura warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I answered her.

"So, answer me."

"Fine, we're friends because **you're a great adversary to me **because you're strong and if you're a notable adversary to Neji then you would be to me and **as adversaries we became friends because of our need for strength and personalities**. **You also understand me surprisingly well** for someone I don't talk too much."

"Thanks Sasuke, give the phone to Sakura." I rolled my eyes.

"We're friends because **you're cool, a top kunoichi, nice, friendly, a loving person** and **have helped me out on countless times with understanding myself**. I owe you a lot that's why. Because **you're an awesome person**." Sakura answered to Tenten. She hanged up the phone and gave it to me.

"She needs to take a nap." I said.

"Lay off Tenten, Sasuke. Now back to dinner." Sakura said. I nodded and life continued as normal.

VP: Tenten

"Hey Shino," I said.

"Hello." He greeted me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, are you feeling good?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine." He said.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Not really," He answered.

"Why are we friends?"

"**I don't know, and I'm not sure**." Shino answered. I sighed.

"That wasn't of any help." I said once again sighing.

"It's just because we are, there is **no explanation** of it. Sorry." I sighed. It was another unexpected answer.

"Well, thanks anyway." He nodded and I walked home and collapsed onto the bed next to Neji who had decided to read a novel on his day off.

"Welcome home." He said looking up from his novel.

"Yeah, thanks." I leaned over to look at his book. "What you reading?"

"I don't know. Hinata left it here, it's some sort of romance novel. She said I could keep it here, she said I'd enjoy reading it."

"And?" I asked.

"What do you mean and?" He replied.

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes, it is rather interesting."

"What's going on so far?"

"It's an epic journey between a boy, Shawn and his friend a dragon. How ever if the boy doesn't keep all his emotions calm the dragon attacks the next person it finds and sometimes him."

"Wow, interesting. It doesn't come to me as something Hinata would read."

"Me neither but it's rather good. Right now, the boy is trying to keep his emotions in check when he meets with another dragon controller, Edina. She is totally in control of her emotions while he's losing it because he likes her and also is jealous of her perfect control of her dragon due to the bond they share."

"That sounds really good." I said interested.

"It is, you can read it when I'm done." I nodded and rested against Neji's side as he continued to read. "What happened to all the romance novels you brought?" He asked.

I pointed to a large box in the corner; I usually bring about 3 novels to read on missions since I tend to get bored during some aspects of the mission. A lot of times Neji thinks that it's not the most safe thing to do during our mission but whatever Neji. "I finished them all; I also bought a lot more too." He sighed.

"Ah, well I'm sure you'll find something else to entertain yourself with, right?" He said.

"Of course Neji, that's what I do." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah, how did your questioning of everyone go?" He asked.

I sighed. "It was more disappointing then I expected." He smirked.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to find an answer that suited you."

"What do you mean?"

"You look for answers and keep looking until you find the answer that you wanted exactly." He explained to me.

"Ah, so what do I want as an answer?" I asked.

"If I knew, I would have told you and you would have been both happy and satisfied. If I knew all the answers that your mind plagued you with you would be eternally satisfied." He answered.

"True, take a guess."

"On this particular question, I have no clue. It's complicated for I'm not sure."

"Why do people like me?" She yelled.

"Oh, that's not the same question you asked me Tenten." He said.

"It isn't, what did I ask?" I asked.

"You asked me why I loved you. Your question is vaguer and I can answer more easily."

"Really?" I asked excited to hear my answer.

"People like **you because you're kind to everyone, you're caring and generous. You're there for them whenever you need them, helpful and they know they can depend on you if they're in trouble or to get the mission done**."

"Wow, really?" I asked.

"Yep, at least that's the vague answer I believe you wanted, right?" I nodded. "I just know you better then most people. It's not very hard for me most of the time to satisfy your needs." He said.

"That's good, and so do I." He nodded and I sat up.

"Where are you going now?"

I pointed to the clock. "It's a quarter to noon, lunch time." I said smiling. "I have to go make lunches."

"Okay, see you in 15 minutes." I nodded and walked into the kitchen happily.

I walked over to the counter and began preparing everything. I couldn't think of much. I wonder about Katsudon (Chicken and Rice). That sounds good. I went to the cabinet, took out a lot of grain from the bag, and began cooking it and preparing the chicken pieces that I had left over from before.

"Tenten have you seen the others today?" Neji asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, when I was looking for my answer I talked with them all for a while." I said.

"Did they mention anything to you of particular importance other than your answer?" I tried to think about it.

"Hm, not anything of particular importance. Except Kiba, was going to Diana's place, but other than that nothing seemed different? They were all just wondering about." I said.

"I'm going to check Diana's place. I'll be right back." I nodded and Neji ran off. I sighed; everything around his is quite busy.

I heard someone knocking on the door. The food was done so I could leave the kitchen. I walked to the door and opened it. "Courier Nin for Hoshikage, Hoshi Hyuuga Tenten."

"That's me, thank you." I nodded. I closed the door at sat on the couch.

Hoshikage-sama:

I am pleased to inform you that you are invited to the yearly celebration of the 4 (now 5) Nations. This year it will be held in Sunagakure, under the control of the Kazekage on June 12. Please bring an escort for the event, as it will be a 3-day long celebration in honor of all the nations' strength. R.S.V.P for yourself and escort by June 9th.

Thank you,

The council of the 5 nations' event coordinator

Mark Delve

"Interesting," Neji said and I jumped around throwing several kunai nailing him to the wall. He smirked.

I didn't say anything. Stay calm Tenten, he just kept smirking. "Neji what is wrong with you scaring me like that?" I yelled.

"It's entertaining sometimes; from the little bits of time I can perfectly recall I tended to do this a lot, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, and that's why it's so nerve racking." He shrugged a bit, he couldn't move since I had pinned him to the wall.

"I still can't believe that I can track those kunai even after all these years." He said.

I smiled back. "It's just at prodigy at it, like another person I know."

"And just who might that be?" He asked smirking.

"A hem!" Kiba yelled.

Neji glared at him and took the kunai out of the wall. I then proceeded to bring the food to them and eat myself. "This is good, can I have fourths?" Choji asked.

I sighed but nodded. I walked into the kitchen grabbing another bowl from the refrigerator that I had made for Choji. I knew how much everyone ate at every meal. "So are we going to the celebration?" Neji asked just looking at his food and eating it.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I think it's a trap."

"It does sound like one but if we don't go then we won't have a chance to take down the people who are trying to get us right?"

"We also can't leave and let the people fall into the trap." Neji reminded me.

"So then what do we do?"

"I say we pull another training mask." I smiled.

"Genius." Everyone looked at us and I smiled. "Don't worry about it. We're using decoys."

"Where, here or there?" Lee asked.

I looked to Neji. "Hm, actually I'm not quite sure myself. Either way it's quite risky because there is a chance the trap isn't leaving the home ground undefended its showing up and being attacked there." He said.

"Yeah true, when I was reading I couldn't decide which it was either. What are your opinions?" I asked the other fellow ninja at the table.

"I'm not sure as well, if both of you head to either place; there is a chance that the other one is being attacked." Lee said.

"Then I believe it is best to leave one here and the other there." Shino added. I looked to Neji who was inertly pouting. He hates this. I just rolled my eyes at his immature behavior.

"That's another good trait about you Tenten; **you're the only one who can get anything out of Neji other then silence**." Lee said. I turned to Lee and smiled. I elbowed Neji who fell out of his chair pulling me with him to the floor.

"This place is insanity." Shino said getting up and returning to his room.

"I think our whole has been **insanity** hasn't it Neji?" He reluctantly nodded. Then we got up, finished our meal and returned to our room.

The Reasons Why… Tenten is liked by everyone.

Neji: predictable, understandable, loyal, caring, understanding, accepting of others, strong, beautiful, talented, friendly, loving and someone you can go to with your problems, leader worthy person, can be called upon to lead if need be, trustworthy, all around good person, humble, self sacrificial, there for me no matter what, by my side, beautiful, my friend and important to me.

Diana: a good friend to her, she took care of her village, extremely friendly, nice to everyone, very cheerful, fun to be around, she makes everything exciting, caring toward others, she takes responsibility for her actions and she's always there for others.

Lee: We were teammates and we eventually became friends.

Kiba: we're friends because you were friends with Neji who was friends with Naruto who was friends with Hinata who is my teammate and friend; because of this one day when we were doing something we met and she's nice, kind and a good friend and fellow ninja.

Choji: she's one of Ino's friends and we eventually became friends too. She's a good person, fun to talk to, exciting and extremely caring. We're friends because she's she and I'm I.

Villager: Like I know her. She just came and asked me a question.

Milo: she's related to my fiancée, she's nice to me, she rules my country, and she's caring toward everyone and friendly toward everyone.

Ino: We're both ninjas and kunoichi, we get along, talk to each other, listen to each other, and shop together and we're a bit alike.

Sasuke: She's a great adversary to me, though being my adversary we became friends, she understands me quite well and she helps me better myself.

Sakura: She's cool, a top kunoichi, nice, friendly, a loving person, helped me countless times with my problems and she's an awesome person.

Shino: I don't know. I'm not sure there is an explanation.

Neji (revised): she's kind to everyone, caring, generous, there for them when they need her, helpful, dependable and trusted to get the mission done.

Lee (revised): she's the only one who can get Neji to talk.

Shino (revised): She's insane.


	32. She Loves Neji's Birthday

◊ (She loves Neji's Birthday) ◊

∆ (Hoshigakure, Hoshi Complex, Neji's room) ∆ - ¤ (July 3rd) ¤ - VP: Tenten

I opened my eyes slowly. Yes, it's today. I carefully and quietly slipped out of bed, especially careful not to wake Neji. Neji seems **more peaceful then normal**, and **so calm** as well as so cute. I'm glad he's asleep or I'd be dead for saying this to his face. He has a reason to be peaceful and calm because today is his birthday! He is now **17 years old** which isn't as big a deal but I love his birthday.

I love it because every year it's the day where **I get to treat Neji extra special** **and I have a reason to**. If I acted like a slave attending to his every need on any other day, he'd yell and lecture me about how I'm his fiancée not slave and whatever. There would **be no lectures today for me**, but **a lot for him**.

I ran to the kitchen and prepared Neji's favorite breakfast items. They took extra time to cook but seeing as those extra drills I made him go through yesterday tired him out **he's going to sleep in today**. He would anyway because it's his birthday.

One of the other reasons why I like Neji's birthday is because **he's the happiest** he is except for 2 other days but that's around the same amount of happiness, Christmas and My Birthday because he likes being with his family and he likes me being happy. I like his birthday because **he's happy**.

It was now arriving at about 6:30 and he had not yet woken up. I had been checking on him every few minutes because he's not doing anything today. I get **tend to him 100 of the time**. Today is our day off so I also **get to spend the entire day with him**.

I checked on him. He was beginning to stir. He would wonder where I was before he got out of bed. I returned to the kitchen, grabbing his meal and walked back to his room. I opened the door to a smirking Neji. He knew I would do this, didn't he? I smiled back at him.

I handed him his meal and crawled into bed. I had already fed everyone else and ate myself. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Happy Birthday Neji," He turned to me, and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Tenten," He whispered back. I watched as he ate his meal. He was already in a good mood. I was doing well. I remember his first birthday on the team.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

I was sitting in a tree, Neji arrived approximately 3 hour late today and I was so bored. We usually meet up and train at 5 it was now 8 and no sign of him. I wonder why he's late. I thought. I climbed down and against my better judgment; I walked over to where Lee and Gai-sensei were training.

I walked out into the training field. They stopped mid attack and turned to look at me. "Tenten! How are you? Do you need something?" Lee asked excited that I was paying attention to him. Poor guy, so low in confidence.

"Yes Tenten-san, do you need something?"

"Neji isn't here. Do you know why?" I asked worried.

"No, he didn't tell me or you?" Gai-sensei asked. I shook my head. "Then maybe you should check on him." I was shocked. I hadn't been to the Hyuuga Estate yet myself. Neji had taken me to get cared for but never had I thought to go. I sighed.

"I'll go and take care of Neji." I said walking away, they nodded and resumed practicing. I walked over to the Complex. It felt unwelcoming and sort of scary.

"Excuse me Miss, do you have business here?" They asked. I bowed.

"Sorry, I'm Hoshi Tenten. I am Neji's teammate. Are you aware if he is sick or something?" I asked.

"Sorry Miss Hoshi, I'm not. You may enter." The gates opened up and a man stood there.

"Who are you?" I bowed again. Neji had warned me how strict Hyuugas were when I was here last.

"I am Hoshi Tenten, Neji's teammate. May I speak with him?"

"If he will have it, sure." The man answered. "I am his uncle, and the head of the entire clan, Hyuuga Hiashi."

"A pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-sama. Can you direct me to Neji's room?" I asked. He nodded and led me to the room.

"His room is there." He pointed to the door. "He will not speak to us so maybe he will speak to you." He said. He knocked on the door. "Neji, A Hoshi Tenten is here to see you. She says she is your teammate. I leave her here to speak with you." I felt **uncomfortable being around Neji so informally**.

After Hiashi had left, Neji opened the door. He seemed more cold and depressed then usual. "Come in," I nodded. "Sit," He said. Neji wasn't different in words still short and demanding. "Why are you here?"

"I was concerned when you didn't show up for a while, 2 hours." He looked to his clock and nodded. "So what's up, you seem…" I am trying not to insult you but in your condition, it's hard so help me. I internally begged him.

"Colder?" I nodded fearfully. He nodded in response. "I am. The date?" He asked.

"July 3rd, right?"

"Yes, are you are the importance of this day?"

"No, sorry." I answered regretfully.

"It's my mistake for not making you aware of it. Today is the day I was born." I smiled and stood up and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Neji," I said letting go of him. "You shouldn't be so down on your birthday, come on." I dragged him out of the complex and to eat.

"Tenten, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

"Of course, it's your birthday. You shouldn't have to train; of course, you should have stayed home. I don't see why you're so cold today though. You need to be happy." He snorted in an annoyed manner. "I'm serious Neji."

"So am I, today is not a big day. It's…"

"Just the day you were born." I answered.

"So?" He responded.

"You must **see your self worth **Neji. You're important to people and you have family so this makes today even better. I'm going to take care of something. See you later." I said running off. I would throw him a party and I did.

¤ (Later) ¤

Neji walked into the complex as depressed as ever and was surprised when many people yelled happy birthday. I ran up to him and hugged him again. "Happy Birthday Neji," I smiled. He gave a calm but thankful look, I would sort of consider it a smile but he was happy now, that made it all worth it. Everything went great and he enjoyed himself somewhat for Neji. After it was all over, he walked over to me.

"Why did you do this for me?" He asked. I shrugged and looked at the sky.

"Cause it was a special friend of mine's birthday and he seemed colder then normal. So, I threw him a party to make him feel better and his nodes so I'm happy too."

"Thank you Tenten, no one has ever done something for me before."

"Well expect it from now on. I don't forget people's birthday's and knowing how depressed you can get on yours I'm going to make sure I make **every one of yours extra special**. **I **promise you that." He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Tenten, really, thank you." I smiled.

"My pleasure," I answered hugging him one for time and walking away.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"Tenten, you there?" He asked.

"Yeah what? You need something?" He shook his head.

"You were quiet for too long. I was beginning to get worried about you."

"I was thinking back to your 13th birthday party, 4 years ago. And the promise I made you." He smiled and nodded. "I **never have let you down** have I?" I asked.

He leaned over and kissed my neck. "**Nope**, never." He answered.

"You need anything?" I asked him. He shook his head again. He set the dishes on the floor next to the bed and pulled his arms around me. He then pulled me close to him and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"See**, if I needed anything I just got it myself**." He answered smirking. I rolled my eyes and relaxed as he held me.

"I like today." He was thinking I was crazy now. I guess I am.

"Explain." He said.

"I like today for many reasons but because especially you're happy. I like it when you're happy." He smiled.

"I'm always happy Tenten, that's why I have you… **to keep me happy**. When you're with me, I'm happy." That was so romantic; over the top for Neji but for today, he can be do whatever he wants, minus a few things and say whatever he wants, minus a few things.

I had a horrible time buying a gift for Neji. I have always had a horrible time buying a gift for Neji. Neji didn't care for gifts so he wouldn't ask for them which means if you were stubborn and would get him one any way, you were lost. There was no way to top what he got me for my birthday. I mean an engagement ring, come on Neji, I have to do something special for you. I need help. I held my hand up and looked at my ring, it reminded me of being with Neji forever and how happy that would make me.

"I give up." I said sighing. He turned me to face him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't figure out what to get you for your birthday." He kissed my forehead which was missing my headband which was sitting on the table.

"I've got everything I want Tenten. **You gave it to me**. I've got love, a life, freedom, family, friends, happiness, a fiancée who I will soon marry whom I love, I have you right here with me, I have everything I've ever wanted Tenten and **so much more**."

"So if you died you'd be happy?" I asked sadly. He put his hands on the back of my head.

"If I died I would feel so bad for leaving you, I would be happy still but the fact that I'd be away from you would make me sad. How I am now has, does and will keep me very happy." He answered back. He leaned in my lips meeting his and we kissed until he pulled me away. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, I am very happy right here but I want to get you something for you birthday." He smiled.

"I **don't require physical things any longer** Tenten, not now that **I have everything I've always wanted**. I have more wishes but those I want in time, all right. So stay with me, and keep me company for a while then we'll go do something, alright." I nodded.

Later, against my better thoughts I figured out what Neji would want. **I'd throw a party** for him. I made a clone of myself and I used substitution jutsu to replace her with myself. I hope this works **without him getting upset with me**. I'll just hurry. I sent letters to all of our friends giving them a coordinate that I would transport them here; I could harness the star's energy and get them here. **That would make Neji happy**. I smiled at my good deeds and switched with my clone that then disappeared.

An hour or so later, he woke up. "What do you want to do?"

"It's your birthday Neji, you get to pick."

"I have no clue." I looked at the clock.

"You stay here I have to do something." I answered. I ran off to make him lunch. After a while, I finished my plan and walked into the room. He was sitting on the bed. I climbed behind him and put my hands over his eyes. "Tenten…" He was going to say that he could see because of his Byakugan or as I liked to say sometimes, those beautiful eyes of his.

"Come on, play along." I answered. "I know you could see if you wanted, but just play along." She answered.

"For your enjoyment, sure." He answered. I smiled, not that he could see since I was covering his eyes and he agreed to play along and not use his Byakugan. I guided him toward the garden where I had set up lunch and we sat down. "This is wonderful Tenten, thank you." He said looking at the **garden I had been taking care of** and the **food I had prepared**.

"You're welcome, now let's eat." The meal was all of his favorite lunch foods. Sometimes I think I spoil him but who cares? I definitely enjoy doing everything I do for him.

"You really out do yourself Tenten." I smiled.

"No way, this is nothing. I'm still trying to figure out what else I can do for you." I told him, I knew but **I still needed more**, much more then the party, what was I to do until it was time.

"Where do you see us in two years?" He asked staring at the skies.

"If all things go right, I'd like us to be married." I looked up at the skies admiring them as he did. "I was thinking… maybe a child… if you want." I was shaking. This is the first time he or I had brought up having a child of our own. On a past mission the top of me becoming pregnant had arose and he's promised to take care of me no matter what. It was awkward and I was still shaking. I closed my eyes. I couldn't calm my mind. I felt his arms around me and he was resting his head on mine. He kissed my forehead.

"If you're ready because I don't think you are but we have time. If you want a child, then all right then. I don't mind either way so doesn't worry you about it." I nodded. "Good because child or none I'm fine because what's most important is your happiness and if it would scare you too much, then when you're ready or whatever." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're a piece of artwork Tenten, you don't need to worry. I'm there for you, always have, always will." I smiled calmly.

"I know, and that's why I'm fine with it in my heart too because I know you'll be there to help me through it. Having a child would make me really happy Neji." He smiled.

"When you're truly ready, or whenever it happens, I'll be really happy too." He answered. I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm going to finish off the meal, alright. Be right back." I went into the kitchen and stopped seeing a letter sealed in red wax in the shape of the syllabus 'Ho' meaning it's from Tsunade. I stuffed it in my pocket grabbed the deserts and brought them out for Neji.

I sat down and pulled out the letter. He looked on curiously. "What is it?" He asked.

"Dear Hoshikage: Tenten and Neji, I heard word of your latest events and such. I'm sorry to have left you there for such a long time. Your parents Tenten have not yet gone on court, no one seems too interested in seeing their deaths, most think they're innocent of the crimes even though they left, the people understand. Neji, your clan is making preparation for your ceremony within the wedding for you two along with the other couples. I'm planning on sending you back in December. I know it's quite late but they need you there, sorry for this. I want you to be prepared for the meeting next month. I am sending ninja to replace you and Neji from here and many ninja to protect the city so you can go to the meeting. I am well aware the possibilities of it being a trap either way. I see it best to have strong ninja like you with all the fancy people of those who can't protect themselves who will be at this meeting. I will see you there. Hope you are doing well and in best terms. Oh yes, and Neji, happy birthday. Tenten should have given you the gift I sent you. Tsunade: Hokage

Hm. I didn't see a gift. I'll go find it." I stood up and looked around and it was sitting on Neji's bed, of course. I picked it up and walked into the living room there was another much larger box there too. I sighed and picked it up to. It weighted 20 pounds.

I walked into the garden and laid the two boxes in front of him. "Who are they from?" He asked.

"The smaller one is from Tsunade and I'm not sure who the huge one is from." I answered.

"Kunai?" He asked. I'm surprised he didn't have one on him; yet again, he hasn't done anything but sleep, talk and eats all day so I guess that's right. I handed him one I had in my pouch. He nodded and opened the box.

He took a letter sealed with the letters Hoshi in purple seal. It was from my parents.

"Dear Neji, I figured that I should give these things to you, I had Diana dig out the box and leave it on the couch for you on your birthday. These are all the letters and notes your father has sent me over the years since you were born. They also include many rare techniques for your clan and many other things such as that. He sent them to me to make sure that the clan didn't use them but he trusted you to have them. They are many techniques that are in your field of us. Some are less useful to you know and all are difficult but your father trusted me to give them all to you so that you may be even better. He told me when you are married but I figured now on your birthday is just a good time as any especially with who knows what may happen to you in the future. I hope you use these letters about your life until the point he died to help you understand yourself better since you're lost of memory that Tenten is unable to assist you in. I hope that these are good for you. Happy Birthday my soon to be son-in-law. Love, Tenten's mother, Hoshi Allie" He finished.

"That's great Neji, these are techniques at your disposal from your father and notes about you growing up from your dad, surely they'll help you remember, right?" He nodded. Something else was in my mind.

"She makes it sound as though he expected his death." Neji said.

"Neji, what if he knew the whole thing would go down?" He looked at me.

"How so?"

"You were only four when it happened so it was possible that since you were born, there was a conflicting danger from the Hyuugas by Rain, so he suspected it would happen. I think he did know."

Neji rested his head against the table. "I should have been told. I missed out on so much. I still don't remember it all."

"I'm going to try something. Tell me if it hurts all right? It shouldn't by any means but it's a difficult procedure so it's possible. Do you trust me?" He leaned over and kissed my neck again.

"Of course," He whispered. I closed my eyes and held his hands. I would infiltrate his mind, charge it using my chakra to quickly repair the rift in his mind that was slowly closing. I didn't know how fast healing would do damage, I know it could shorten a lifespan but this wouldn't since it's just sealing a gap, a thing as simple as closing a door. It won't do damage. He trusts me to help him. I focused on the rift between all the knowledge he has, and that which he has forgotten.

I focused on finding the rift, and then I focused on bringing the rift together with his lost memory. It wasn't hard considering how small I had made the rift. It was now closed. I felt my body go limp. I let go of Neji's hands. I felt his arms around me.

"Tenten, I remember." I smiled.

"I'm glad." I said falling limp in his arms.

"You can sleep, it's alright." I shook my head but the large amount of chakra I used disagreed with me. I fell asleep there.

A while later I opened my eyes and I saw the eyes of my fiancé, Neji. "Hey, feeling better?" I nodded. I was resting my head on his lap and he had covered me up. We must be in his room. I guess it's better known to most as our room since mine is empty and all my stuff is in here.

"Yeah, what's the time?" I asked.

"Why? You have some where to go?"

"Nope but I have dinner to make. Sorry that you…" He placed his finger on my lips. I so expected that.

"No problem, you did more then enough for me today. I remember everything now and I realize even better of how important you are to me. I feel whole again Tenten, thank you. You're the only person I've met who when I say that I have it all feels the need to prove me wrong and give me something more. I thank you for that." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"You're worth it." I said. "Wake me up at 6, so I can make dinner for everyone." He nodded and I closed my eyes and settled in to sleep.

¤ (6 O'clock) ¤

"Tenten, its six." Neji said quietly waking me up in the most kind and gentle manner. I nodded sitting up and climbing out of bed.

"I'll tell you when it's ready but I have a lot of things to make." He kissed my cheek.

"I know you're out doing yourself with my birthday Tenten." He told me.

"I enjoy doing it for you Neji; you're worth it so just enjoy it." I answered him and went out of the room. I quickly made everything and put it into one of the many ovens this kitchen had. I then walked through the south hallway which was the branch house female dorms. I heard a baby cry. I walked into the room to find no one was there. The baby seemed to be left alone for a while. "Sh little one, it's alright." I said rocking it back and forth. It fell asleep and I looked around for a sign of the child's mother. What scared me is that this was a single room so most likely she wasn't married; it was more than 100 certain of the fact. She must have left.

A girl walked into the room behind me. I turned around and she jumped back. She fell to her knees in the bowing position. "I'm sorry." She cried. I walked over to her and knelt down to her level. I placed my other hand on her back.

"It's fine. I understand. My mom didn't make judgment on you and your child so neither will I. Here." I handed her the child. "Take care of her. I understand things like this happen to ninjas. You're fine. You're invited along with your child to Neji's birthday party of course. Tell everyone in the whole place. Okay?" I asked with a smile. She was startled that I knew she was a ninja. I wasn't an idiot she had a headband and was wearing a Chuunin vest. She must be at least 20.

"Of course, I'll take care of inviting people, Hoshikage-sama." She answered.

"Tenten-chan works too. I mean, we are family after all." I said. There were many close relatives around here; she could be my second cousin or something after all. I knew not to judge people based on their position by now, thanks to Neji. I probably wouldn't judge people anyway. It's not my thing.

The stars were about to come out and I went to the spot. I summoned as much energy. The first stars were appearing and I charged my chakra and transported them here. I walked over to a wall leaning my body against it.

"Tenten, are you… okay?" Hinata asked. I nodded.

"I've been using a large amount of chakra today. I'm exhausted but I'll be fine." I said standing up and hugging her.

"Alright, where is Nii-san?" She asked.

"I'll go get him." Sakura, Ino, Hinata, can you bring the food out and set it on the table." I said pointing to a large table in the midst of a different portion of the garden.

"Of course," Sakura answered. Hinata had already gone to get the food and Ino nodded while following behind Sakura.

"I am here!" Gai-sensei yelled. I gave a faint smile trying my best not to laugh. "Where are my other students?" He asked.

"Lee is somewhere, I gave him the day off in honor of Neji's birthday and Neji is in his room." I'm glad I was used to calling it his room or I'd be in for an interesting night. Neji would definitely not like that.

"Alright, bring them here!" Gai-sensei yelled.

"Sh, it's a surprise." I said walking across the complex when I ran into something. I fell but the person caught me.

"There you are it's been an hour, you done?" Neji asked. I sighed resting my head on his chest.

"Yeah, come on." I said walking through the kitchen to the party portion of the garden. There were millions of people yelling Happy Birthday Neji. I think he expected it with the skeptical way he looked at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my neck.

"You're the best, thank you Tenten." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. Everyone was making 'awe' sounds and such. Neji glared at them.

"Hey, I promise you didn't I?" I asked. He nodded. He took my hand and walked over to everyone. Everyone was there.

"Tenten, the last of your guests have arrived." I turned around and nodded to Diana who had been helping me plan things while Neji slept. Neji didn't expect to see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro there. He looked at me.

"Happy Birthday Neji," I said smiling.

"You're in for it later Tenten." He whispered. I wasn't intimidated but worried, yes I was.

"You're welcome." I answered and I walked over to a chair, sitting down next to Hinata and Sakura who was next to their respective fiancés.

"Neji sure tired you out today, didn't he?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. He rolled his eyes. "She's been **hard at work** all day **making this the best day **ever for him. She's tired and she **used a ton of chakra** to get us here. It's natural for her to be tired."

"She's done an excellent job. He's the happiest I've seen him since he told me that he had decided to marry her and a few other events. My point being it's very rare that he's this happy." I turned around to see Hiashi, his uncle. "I'd like to thank you for making my nephew so happy."

"It's my job as his fiancée as well as his kunoichi to make him happy and today just gives me a better reason to." He nodded. I talked to everyone about what I did for Neji for his birthday and it all came down to two things, **I love him and I wanted to**.

Soon the night was over but everyone was invited to stay for a few more days so that we'd have more times. I however put everyone in the guesthouse so I could of course spend the night with Neji, as normal and I wouldn't have to deal with their nosiness.

I returned to his room, our room and sat down on the bed. I changed into my bedclothes, shorts and my light pink tank top. Neji came in the room, went into the bathroom, and changed into his shorts for the night. He sat down next to me. "I had a great day today thanks to you Tenten."

"You're welcome Neji, I was glad to do it. It makes me happy to see you happy." He smiled and nodded. He picked me up and laid me down in the bed next to him. I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you Tenten." He said resting his head on top of mine.

"I love you too Neji." I said closing my eyes and falling to sleep. I like Neji's birthday because it always **brings us much closer**, it's **quite romantic**.

The Reasons Why… She loves Neji's Birthday.

he's more peaceful then normal he's more calm then normal he's turning 17 she gets to treat him extra special without a reason no lectures for her, only him he sleeps in today he's the happiest he is she gets to tend to him all the time she gets to spend the entire day with him It was the first time she was around him informally years ago. she helped him see his self worth She promised to make all his birthdays extra special She gets to keep him happy It makes her happy He gets to give her non physical gifts when he doesn't need anything else, she finds more She can throw him a party She cooks for him She worked hard to make it his best day ever She used all her chakra to make it the best day ever His birthdays bring them closer They're quite romantic he got his memory back no training 


	33. He Doesn't like parties

Chapter 33: Neji Dislikes Parties

∆ (Neji's Room) ∆ - ¤ (Weeks Later) ¤ - VP: Neji

A/N: I'm sorry I'm so late with this, It's practically a day and a half late but I got it up as soon as I finished it, as always. I hope you don't think that I did this purposely because I didn't. I was not allowed on any electronics on Friday and then I had Robotics Competition on Sat Morning until 2, then I got right to work but I had to deal with my sister. The main point is, it got done. So here you go.

The date of the meeting was changed to 3 days and Tsunade had sent a letter to us telling us that the date was changed. I was **surprised** but the letter also informed us that we'd be both going and Hinata along with Naruto would come with us for help in case a dangerous situation ensues.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino were all taking care of things in Hoshigakure. Sakura was going to pretend to be Tenten **in case of emergency** and the **people needed her** to make sure they were **strong in times of need**. If Tenten couldn't be there, **her mere image would have to do to keep her people strong**.

I was sitting in my room as Tenten slept. I, sitting next to her, holding her to my chest, as that is how we'd had fallen asleep last night. Slowly she opened her eyes, and looked up at me. "Morning Tenten." I greeted.

"What's the chance it's so early they wouldn't notice we sleep in the same room as well as bed?" I smirked. I kissed the top of her head.

"What's that chances that when given the chance, they wouldn't do the same thing, and aren't?" I asked, answered.

"I do think that could be possible, but I'm not so sure you're right." Tenten said.

"I intend to find out." She gasped and I covered her mouth. "You can go check with your own eyes, but I intend to use mine."

She nodded and crawled out of bed, still in her pajamas and stuck through the halls checking on them.

I activated my Byakugan. I located Ino and Shikamaru easy enough; they both had stayed in their own rooms but luckily were still sleeping. Sasuke and Sakura were however together in his room. He was at an almost sitting position while she was struggled to his side. However, I could locate neither Naruto, nor Hinata. They must be up. I deactivated my Byakugan. I remembered how hard Tenten said it was to sneak past Hinata's father since he was checking everything out last night with his own Byakugan. If I would have been caught, I would have been in danger.

Tenten shrieked and I ran into the living room. Naruto burst out in laughter and Hinata hid her face in Naruto's shirt. This was an interesting position from all 4 sets of eyes involved. Naruto was laughing at Tenten's shocked face as well as her quite unacceptable 'pajamas' she was walking the house in. Tenten was shocked because Naruto was about dressed the same as I was, in the ninja netting that ninjas slept in, well all minus Hinata and Tenten. I was a bit surprised myself to see Hinata was dressed in a pair of shorts and tank top herself, almost exactly like Tenten which is partially why Naruto was laughing.

Tenten couldn't move in the shock, I stepped in front of said fiancée to save her from further embarrassment while Naruto continued to laugh. She wouldn't move so I picked her up and returned with her to my room. I set her in the bed and returned to the living room to find Hinata had returned to change as well.

"Interesting morning, eh Neji?" I nodded and sat on a couch across from him.

"Yes, quite." I said.

"Today should be quite interesting as well, shouldn't it?" He said laughing.

"Yes, the girls however need dresses." I said.

"Yeah, Hinata mentioned that. That's the third time a girl has freaked out this morning." I was confused.

"Hinata and I were talking about the marriage late last night and she jumped finding that we had both fallen asleep, then she jumped when she realized how 'dishonorably' she was dressed when she came down upset last night before we were talking. Then there was Tenten who was shocked seeing us like that as well as embarrassed. It's been interesting." Naruto said laughing. I nodded.

"She worries about the marriage much?"

"No, not really. She's quite calm about it over all. I'm the one's who's worrying the most, though I haven't told her yet."

"Why, what about?"

"Hinata, I'm taking her dream away from her. She wants to be the clan head, but she knows that her place is with me as like my partner as Hokage. She also knows I couldn't manage both. I'm taking her dream from her."

"Actually, I worry the same thing."

"Really, what about?"

"Tenten, she has her dream as well. She received the best scores ever received by any kunoichi from all the work she did with me when I was undergoing all the surgeries and such when I was attacked. Her dream is to be a great kunoichi but since I'm head she can't do anything with receiving high scores as a kunoichi."

"Don't the kunoichi scores help match you with a husband?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the skills a Kunoichi makes are directly proportional to them males she's able to have access in dating. Hinata scored a large amount above good as you scored as well and since you finished at the same time, it was directly proportional to that."

"Ah," he said. "Do you think, they'll forgive us? For taking their dreams away?"

"I'm quite sure they will, they love us more than we can imagine."

"I know they do, but how can we be so sure?"

"Do they look like they aren't 100 sure they want to marry us, have they made any mention of even thinking of something of the sort?" I asked him.

He sighed and relaxed. "No, Hinata hasn't said a work about even thinking against it for a second."

"Neither has Tenten, so obviously they love."

"Idiots, of course we love you." I looked up to see Tenten standing above me. I smiled. She leaned down and pressed her lips against mine. "What are you guys thinking, of course Hinata and I love you two, well respectively at least." I nodded and so did Naruto knowing what we meant.

A girl walked out of the hallway who looked identical to Tenten, dressed in Tenten's Hoshikage outfit for normal days. "Who's she?" Naruto asked turning around. "Sakura's only dressing up in case of emergency problems, right?"

"Yes, but Tenten has a strict regimen she follows that keeps the people calm and knowing the country is safe from harm. She does special things to keep the people safe, such this is Diana, one of Tenten's far relatives who amazingly enough looks exactly like her."

Naruto stared at her. "No clone jutsu,"

"I'm not advanced enough to learn that yet, I'm not a Genin." Diana replied.

"Neji, you haven't taught them clone jutsu yet?" Tenten asked confused.

"No, we're working on replication jutsus and substitution jutsu as well as other jutsu that ninjas use a lot." I answered her.

"Ah." Tenten said.

"How is everything going Tenten?" Diana asked.

"Very well, but I want my fun for today." Diana smiled. Tenten set off a smoke bomb.

I smirked. "What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Which one's Tenten?" I asked smirking knowing the answers. I, after my last bit of problems with them switching off had memorized her every Tenten as much as I could. I was not going to be tricked again. I knew if it was her clone easy but questioning if it was her relative or her was harder.

"Neji, don't you know?" Naruto asked.

Both girls, smiled, thinking that I didn't. "Trust me I know." They were surprised, equally making it harder to tell to anyone else.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "That's amazing."

"Not really, let's hope I can tell the difference between Tenten and her far relative."

"Okay, which is it?" Naruto asked. I walked over the one who was dressed as Tenten was this morning.

"Nice try Tenten," She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Can't trick you can I?" She asked.

"Not twice," I said kissing her neck.

Diana smiled remember her training mission. She surprisingly enough hadn't been sent out yet, another two days, when we returned. This was one more practice for her.

Hinata walked in, she looked between Diana and Tenten and walked over to the Tenten who was beside me. "Ready Tenten?" She asked.

Naruto was shocked that she could tell the difference. Of course, Tenten would be by my side, poor Naruto. "Yeah," Tenten said with a smile on her face. Naruto stood and went by Hinata and looked over every inch of her. She was kind of scared.

She was about to hide when Naruto jumped shocking her. "It's her." We all sighed. "I passed?"

"What test?" Hinata asked. Naruto sighed and just started walking putting his arms on her waist and we all left. We were going to the finest dressmaker in Hoshigakure which was one of the top 3 in the world.

We walked into a large room with a large loom in it. "Ah Hoshikage-sama and her fiancé, friends, you have arrived." Tenten walked over to her.

"Hi Melinda." Tenten said formally. The woman was shocked with her formality.

"Um… hi." Tenten nodded. "I have your dresses but you and your friend; the other female will have to get it fitted properly." Tenten and Hinata walked in a room behind a door. Both of the girls gasped loud enough for us to hear. Then she tighter closed the door after a while she came out handing us two suits and pointed to another room where we could change into them. They fit very nicely. She was quite good and they looked very proper like we should.

Soon two girls who we hardly recognized walked out of the room. I closed my eyes to calm myself. I took a deep breath and walked over to them. Naruto was practically gaping at Hinata. Is he some sort of pervert or something? I blame Kakashi and Jiraiya if he is. If he is, I'm going to straighten him right now. Tenten placed a hand on my shoulder.

I was surprised when she leaned in and wrapped her arms around my neck. I just smirked. "You're very lucky we're engaged Hyuuga Neji, or I'd do what you're planning on doing to Naruto for gaping at his fiancée." She whispered as quietly as she could in my ear. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you're no pervert but trust me, you'll…" I placed my finger on her lips.

"I get it Tenten, no need to threaten me. You look absolutely beautiful." Tenten gave a smile and turned to Melinda.

"Thanks, but I think you gave them more reasons to be a **perverts**." Tenten said laughing. She nodded.

"Most men are, be lucky that he's your pervert." Tenten nodded.

Tenten **looked extremely stunning** however if I thought about her dress I'd be a pervert and then I'd be dead.

"Strapless, floor length, form fitting, and enhanced and built exactly for your body types in the colors that match your body perfectly to enhance your beauty. It's perfect." Melinda said admiring her work.

"It's amazing." Hinata said. "Thank you so much."

"You should design dresses in Konoha. I mean, there are a lot of people there who having weddings millions of times a year with the ninja population marriage age 16, so many weddings with such a big city."

"I think I just might. Do you think they'd have a place for me?"

"Have a place? They'd make you their head designer." She smiled and nodded.

"She's right." Hinata said still blushing by the gawking way Naruto was looking at her. I walked over to Naruto and smacked him.

"Neji…" Tenten complained.

"Tenten," I said. She sighed. Naruto held his cheek.

Tenten handed Melinda a large sum of money and we left. Soon, we walked to the city center, and transported ourselves into Sand, or Sunagakure.

∆ (Sunagakure, Suna Hall) ∆

"Hoshikage-Tenten-sama, Neji-sama, Hinata-sama and Naruto-sama, I presume." A man said at the door of the Suna Hall.

"Yes." Tenten said walking up to the man. The walked in the door to see Tsunade there with another man, talking politely. She turned around and met our glazes. Tsunade walked over to us.

"Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto, nice to see you guys again." Tsunade said. "I really like your gowns." She said, obviously referring to Tenten's and Hinata's dresses.

"Thanks, a designer in town designed it." Tenten said happily.

She turned to Naruto and glared at him. "You, if you do anything perverted, you're dead." Naruto nodded and she smiled. "Good, now I have to talk around the area."

"The Hoshikage, a pleasure." A man said walking over to Tenten. Tenten took a step and leaned against me. She was tense and not scared parse, but worried. "And who with this man is?" The man asked.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, her fiancée." Tenten gave a smile and relaxed. Tenten usually was good with people, but these were **fancy people who got everything they want**. Young girls like her included. She never did seem to calm down after that. I placed my arm around her waist and she calmed down.

"Old people," An annoyed voice said. The voice came closer and I saw none other than the second youngest sand child, the first being dead, Gaara, also known as the Kazekage. "Ah, familiar face." He said.

"Kazekage-Gaara-san," Tenten said a bit formally but better then she greeted others today.

"Neji, Tenten, welcome." He said giving what seemed to be a smile but wasn't.

"Thank you Gaara," Tenten said.

"Any guests?" He asked.

I looked around trying to locate Hinata and Naruto. I continued to search. "Yes, I brought Hinata and Naruto along." He sighed.

"Naruto?"

"He'll **behave**, hopefully." Tenten said leaning against my shoulder.

"He better or he's dead." Tenten smiled and I nodded.

The night went fine but Tenten seemed uneasy about all the weird people. I took her hand and led her out into the courtyard and we sat on a bench. "Are you alright?" I said taking her hand.

"I think… he's here." I wasn't sure whom she meant but I think it was the person who kidnapped Tenten on our last mission here.

"The one from our last mission here?" I asked. She nodded weakly. I pulled her toward me. She snuggled in my arms. I rested my chin on her head.

"Don't worry, I won't let him touch you, or hurt you." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Hinata came in terrified from the hall. We looked up. "They're coming."

"Who?" I asked.

"Orochimaru's henchmen, they want revenge. They think Sasuke is here." I stood up leaving a scared Tenten sitting here.

"No… they aren't." Tenten said.

"But…" Tenten shook her head.

"I examined the area; we have no worries, Gaara made sure of that. The only problems are from anyone within this building." I said.

"And you're not." A voice said from a top the building. I jumped in front of the Tenten and Hinata. Naruto burst through the door with Gaara behind him.

"Hinata, Tenten, inside." Gaara said.

"B…" I placed a finger on Tenten's lips. I picked her up and pushed her over to Naruto who pushed them through the door, and flattened himself against it.

It wasn't a hard fight but it was a challenge for Naruto since he didn't have barely any ninja tools. I needed Tenten out here but she was too terrified in her spot to help. In seconds, we wiped them out. It was too easy.

"They're inside!" I yelled and we ran inside to see the whole room was empty minus two unconscious girls on the ground.

I walked over to Tenten whose hair was down obviously, since she had no kunai or shuriken had **resorted to** those she used to specially do her hair using about 3 kunai and 2 shuriken. She didn't have a mark on her but from the fight I could see both girls were to their limits.

"Where are the rest?" Gaara asked.

"Safe," Tenten mumbled quietly. Gaara sighed and nodded while I picked up Tenten and Naruto followed with Hinata.

"I insist you come and rest at the palace." He said.

"Thank you." We followed carrying the girls with us to the palace it was even more secured. We were given too rooms to stay in for the night, neither of us making mention that we weren't 'supposed' to sleep in the same beds. Naruto probably would watch Hinata rest peacefully while I would do that until Tenten awoke telling me to sleep. Hinata wouldn't recover as quick **from using so much chakra**.

I laid Tenten gently in the bed, covered her up, and leaned against the large stack of pillows that was under my back. It was quite annoying not being able to lay back with all these pillows in the way but that was understandable, for comfort and such.

Hours later, I was awoken by a disturbance outside the window. It was a ninja, attacking the window. A very weak ninja at that. However, it didn't belong to any village, or if it did, they misplaced their headband, such a disgrace.

I sighed, I locked up the room as best I could and went around the palace to the entrance, which now that I remembered everything since my birthday I knew how to get around from our past two missions here. I walked out to the side alley where the ninja was supposed to be.

However there was none, I sighed, an ambush, of course. I was too tired and ignorant to think about what I was doing. I walked right into a trap. Two possibly, they could get to Tenten. I sighed. Ninja jumped around. I spun around, sending their bodies crashing into the walls of the buildings.

"We underestimated you, yet you underestimate us."

"You were knocking on my window without a headband; I didn't think to think about out it." I said sighing. The real ninja from before the time bearing a Sound Headband appeared in front of me. "Are you a fan of hand to Tai-jutsu dueling?" He asked.

"Jyuuken, if you can make sense of that." I answered.

"It's a style of Tai-jutsu, it counts, it's different; none the less, Tai-jutsu dueling we go." He lunged at my top, he would use invisible clone below, I struck below and he fell I struck two kicks to his back while flipping over him. He got up and I nailed two consecutive blows to his back.

"Advanced stuff eh? Chakra enhanced, correct?" I smirked. "So it is, I have underestimated you. I had no clue."

"Yes, you highly underestimated me. I am Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy of the Branch Family of the Hyuuga Clan equal to its Heir. I didn't underestimate you at all." I disappeared into the hall outside my room. I unlocked the door and I saw a tired Tenten sit up. She rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" She asked turning to the clock. "It's two, quite early even by our standards."

"Walking and you?"

"**Walking**, at two in the morning, Neji?" I smirked.

"**I was fighting**, it was supposed to be a fight, but they had no clue that I was so they didn't expect the Jyuuken. I didn't use the Byakugan. I knocked their ambush to the walls and returned. It was like a walk, simple and relaxing." She smiled. I sat in the bed and she sat on my lap. She rested against me as I held her.

"You aren't very intimidating Tenten." I said. She laughed looking at herself.

"I guess I'm not. I'm wearing a dress, my hair is a mess, and I have no way to protect myself. I'm not very intimidating right now, in the least." I kissed her.

I reached over into a drawer where Gaara had said he always left kunai and shuriken for visitors in case of emergency. I handed her a kunai which she managed to curl her hair after untangling the knots in it. It was quite amusing how she could find such uses for kunai and shuriken but I wouldn't start on that again.

She sighed. "**Parties are supposed to be relaxing**. Not stressful."

"**Parties never quite turn out like you want them to**, something always changes it." I told her.

"Yeah, but that's what makes them interesting." She crawled off my lap and curled to my side. It was obvious that she was quite tired. **Parties tend to be draining for Tenten**, **leaving me to take care of her**, not that I mind at all. She does more then enough all the time anyway.

"I wish I had close to change into." Tenten complained.

"Here." I handed her a set of closed. She looked at me, confused. When Gaara gave us our rooms, Temari saw how we were dressed and they brought some clothes for us to change into. Naruto and I changed last night but neither of us decided to change you girls."

"If I wasn't so **tired**, I'd slap you." She yawned again, obviously quite tired. She walked to the bathroom. If it was a normal day then no one would object to changing them into another outfit obviously, because Tenten wears a light underlay under her clothes the helps with her… aerodynamics when she's in the trees. Therefore, when she's hurt and Hinata needs to bandage her up it's not extremely difficult to get to the area in question.

She came back in wearing a typical ninja-netting outfit. She seemed **uncomfortable**, yet, she didn't seem to care. She crawled in the bed and lay next to me. "You should sleep; I'll wake you at 7." I told her.

"Make that whenever I wake up, alright?" I smiled.

"Alright." I said. I understood that whatever went on in that room must have been more stressful then my **little pick fight** with those on the outside.

I went to sleep having a peculiar dream. I usually didn't have dreams, I didn't use to. I haven't had them since I lost my memory since I had little to dream about, if I did, it was mainly Tenten. That's practically what I dream about, Tenten, missions, and other nit picky things.

- Dream –

It was a party of some sort. Everyone knew what was going on, except me. It was obvious from the faces everyone was giving me. "Congrats Neji." Hinata said hugging me.

"About what?" She giggled and walked off. I wish I knew what was going on.

Naruto was like shocked as if he had heard some amazing news, most likely the news that I was soon to hear by the end of the night.

Everyone kept congratulating me; I just nodded and said thanks. Why, I'm not entirely sure. I guess I didn't want to be an outcast. Everyone was obviously having this party for me, why. I had no clue. I thought about it further.

They were saying congrats so I accomplished something, I was already and ANBU, Jounin, Chuunin and Genin in past years. I was soon to be married, that must be it. Tenten and I must have been married, that's why. It all made sense. No wonder Hinata giggled, what kind of idiot would forget their attending their wedding party.

No, that's not right either. Tenten and I are having a wedding with the others, so why ever for are we having a wedding. It was annoying me to a point of no return. I sighed; at least it was a happy occasion.

I walked over to Hinata, "Where's Tenten?" I was confused.

"Are you alright Neji?" She asked.

"No… wait, yes I am. I'm confused. Where's Tenten?" I asked again.

"… At the hospital…" She said as if it was common knowledge.

"What happened to her?" I couldn't stand it, I ran out of the party and kept running, I was going nowhere, and getting nowhere. I stopped. Tenten would be all right, she always is.

"She won't be the same when she returns." I voice said. "Nothing will." I jumped up.

- Dream Over –

"Neji, what's up?" Tenten asked staring at me.

"A strange dream," She nodded.

"Yeah I figured from the confused look on your face? What was going on?"

"You were in the hospital." She nodded. "And everyone was congratulating me. It made no sense." She giggled as Hinata did. "What?"

"It could be anything, you shouldn't worry. If it was serious you'd be there, right? They were congratulating you for anything, a good done mission while I was just getting a little cut fixed, it's no big deal. Now go to sleep." She said giggling again. She closed her eyes. **They mess up and distort your mind and are confusing. **

The Reasons Why… Neji dislikes parties.

they're surprising you have to make plans for emergencies people need you when your gone you have to take care of people he has to worry about being a pervert he has to worry about Naruto being a pervert (+) he gets to see Tenten in a stunning dress he has to deal with fancy people and their needs he has to deal with Naruto's behavior people resort to the most drastic things something always goes wrong end up using a lot of chakra there is always fighting never turn up like you like them Tenten is always drained and he has to take care of her tiring you can be uncomfortable around people they make Tenten worry they cause pick fights mess up, distort minds are confusing 


	34. December is a Great Month

◊ (December is a Great Month) ◊

∆ (Hoshigakure, Hoshi Complex, and Neji's Room) ∆ - ¤ (Many Months Later) ¤ - VP: Neji

I awoke and weirdly enough I had a weird sense that today would be a better day then those pasts. It was the first day of December. This meant many things with it. It meant **winter was starting soon, Christmas was around the corner, but the most exciting thing was Tenten and I would be returning to Konohagakure in 3 more days.** Everything would be different when we returned. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino would pull Tenten away from me all day so they could help prepare the wedding and I'd be left to sit quietly with Shikamaru, Sasuke, and possibly Naruto if Sasuke was as if he normally is and gagged him. I'd rarely see Tenten like we've been doing for the last 10 months but it was a change we'd have to adjust.

I went to the windowsill and looked out at the stars, it was night most of the time when you woke up in the morning, it gave a wonderful feeling to people, they nights were longest after all during the winter here.

There was a knock at the door. I went to the door. Kiba was standing there. "Um… Tenten here?" He asked nervously not trying to falsely imply something. I nodded laying a hand on his shoulder.

"You have something for her?" I asked.

"Yes. Naruto left a letter to me saying to call him when you were by yourself." I nodded, closing the door and leaving her in peace. I went to the phone and called Naruto.

"Naruto… what did you need?" I asked a bit tired from not keeping my normal schedule.

"Neji… good. When we get back, the plan is to buy the girls **their actual wedding rings for Christmas.** They guys and I figured that it would be best now since the wedding is still going to put us down a lot of money so we decided to buy it early for them to slip the expenses slowly." Naruto told me.

"That's quite smart actually dobe, who suggested it?"

"It was a group effort. I was thinking about the engagement ring you got Tenten, then how we didn't buy wedding rings for them and then I asked when we'd get them. Shikamaru suggested sometime soon to ease the costs but Sasuke was thinking about how Christmas was coming and that would be expensive and Shikamaru suggested that be our gift to them among other smaller things." I smirked; it was what you get when genius ninja think. Even Naruto is worthy of help for this.

"I think that's quite intelligent. When we return, we'll do that right away. The girls will expect we'll go shop for tuxes but we'll do that later and get their rings now."

"That's smart especially since the girls are planning on taking Tenten with them on their crazed wedding planning party."

"We allowed?" I asked.

"No." He answered bluntly. "Girl's night out."

I sighed. "They deserve it though; it's been a while with everything going on, especially for Tenten. How's Ino holding up by the way?"

"Shikamaru is slowly helping her sickened heart. Sakura is helping through counseling and Sasuke, and I stay out of the way. Hinata helps too but nothing much then their relationship is going. What day are you two coming back?" He asked.

"3 days."

"Man, that's…" Naruto stopped himself from saying whatever he was planning on saying.

"What?"

"It's the day Ino goes and visits Kaydin's grave. Shikamaru has her down to once every other month now. We agreed to do that since it's the holidays and such."

"Alright, tell everyone that I'll see them soon."

"Okay Neji." Naruto said into the phone. I hanged up.

"Oi, what was that about?" A man asked behind me.

I jumped back, and then sighed. "Ms. Hoshi, I didn't expect you here." I said.

"Don't worry, I promise to take good care of my country." I nodded. This lady was Tenten's far aunt. She was really Tenten's aunt, her mom's sister but since she had always lived far away, she was Tenten's 'far' aunt.

"Tenten has trained you back into shape. You'll be fine. You should expect Tenten's parents to return after the trial and our wedding." She nodded.

"I do hope so." She told me. "I can't handle this place for long, it's not really my think but for the country sake, I will guard it and rule it with my life."

"That's all we ask, that and make sure the country doesn't fall." I said.

"Of course." She said. I left and returned to the bedroom. I saw Tenten dancing around the room like some sort of crazed maniac. I stood there until her foot caught on the blankets on the ground and she feel gently, into my arms.

"Morning Neji." She greeted looking up at me. I kissed her lips. "You seem in a happier then normal mood this morning."

"Yeah. I talked to Naruto."

"This early, about what? Usually talking to Naruto hits a nerve." She said twisting in my arms so she could meet my eye level and face me.

"You know me too well but the news that I heard was quite interesting."

"Really, about the wedding?" She asked.

"Yeah, Ino's doing happily. Naruto seems to be getting a lot smarter. Sakura and Sasuke are getting along great."

"They truly are." She told me.

"They were destined for each other after all." I said.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "Just like us!" She said happily.

"So mind explaining the dancing?" I asked.

"**3 days and we'll be back home**." She said happily.

"I don't see that as a good thing." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because… I've become accustomed to life here but I will be good to be back though."

"I guess you're right, everything will change. I'll have to go back to living by myself, preparations for the wedding, training will be limited since I'll have tons of missions and we'll… we'd… be… together less." Tears were falling from her face now. I shouldn't have said that earlier. He legs gave out but luckily, I caught her I placed on hand under her knees and one around her back. She was like a baby the way I was holding her, her head resting in my shoulder as she cried.

I turned around and sat down on the bed. I hand placed her legs over the side of the bed while she still cried silently into my shoulder. "Tenten, sh… sh… come on… please?" I begged.

"Neji… I don't want to be apart."

"Sh… Tenten… it's not ever going to be long. Remember soon we'll be married to each other and you'll never have to leave my sight if you don't want to again." I said. She'd be my wife so she'd be at my side through life, everything would fall into place through that. I smiled and picked up her left finger, and on it was the engagement ring I had given her. I held brought it to her face. "You see that ring, that ring says that no matter what we'll be together again. I promise you that."

"Neji…" She said a smile returning to that face of hers. I pulled her close to me again. "Thanks."

"What good would be if I couldn't comfort you?" She smiled.

"You'll still be good at a lot of other things though." I rolled my eyes and her silliness.

"Go get dressed Tenten, I'll meet you in the kitchen." She gasped.

"I forgot to make breakfast, I'm so…" I placed a finger on her head and she fell to the bed, backward. She seemed surprised, yet scared.

"I'll take care of it Tenten; it's not only your job." I said leaving her there surprised. Kiba, Shino, and Lee all looked at me.

"Is she alright?" Shino asked.

"Yes, Tenten is alright, isn't she?" Lee asked scared about his old teammate, friend.

"Yes, she is fine. She was just a little bit sad about leaving here. It's hard changing back to what we're use to after the 10 months we've spent here." Everyone nodded.

"So the marriage is sometime in the spring, huh?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, it seems so. We're looking about April, **4 months**." I said while making breakfast.

"What's happening with Naruto and them all?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto is being smarter, if only a little it seems. Ino is slowly accepting the death of Kaydin and meanwhile Shikamaru is finally being accepted as the person who she really loved. Naruto is getting trained by Tsunade to be able to take over as Hokage when he marries Hinata." I answered. "Sasuke and Sakura are their normal selves." Everyone nodded understood.

"Is Tenten ready for the wedding?" I shrugged.

"Ask her yourself, she standing by the door." I said smirking not even turning around.

"Hi, you guys' ninja detection skills need major work." Tenten said. "Don't even talk to me about you Neji, you just know me too well." She said with a pout. I carried the food over to the table and sat down. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her seat.

"So Tenten, are you going to answer the question?" Kiba asked.

"Alright, no, I don't think I'm ready yet. We still need and exact date, dresses, shoes, a location, a house, my parent's trial, and there's so much more to do but as well in mentally prepared goes, I so ready for it. It's just the physical aspects the others and I haven't got yet." Kiba nodded.

"I'm so happy about these marriages, Tenten!" Lee yelled jumping from the table.

"Lee, sit down." She yelled.

"Alright Tenten," Lee said obediently sitting down.

"You ready to head home in Tomorrow Night?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think I am." I answered him.

I thought about all the people who I had met out here, Milo and Diana, all my relatives even if they aren't closely related they relied on her and me. Tenten is surely going to enjoy being back even though neither of it feel like it now.

After we finished eating Shino, Lee and Kiba went out around the place doing whatever. I took Tenten's hand in mine. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"For everything." I answered. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out somewhere. I was going too fast for her to keep track of. I liked December because the **weather was more mild** then normal times; it was only a bit colder since we didn't get snow. **It was like spring in most normal in-between countries**. I stopped and I think Tenten was surprised where I had brought her. She looked out. "What is it?" She asked.

"A lake." I answered.

"Ah? Why did you bring me here?"

"We're going swimming." I said.

"Ahem." She said placing her hands on her hips. I tossed her a little box. It contained her swimsuit in it. I had packed it late last night; I had this planned. "Ahem." She said again.

"What now?" I asked.

"Ahem, I suggest you turn around and deactivate your Byakugan, Hyuuga Neji or I'm alerting Hinata of you're…"

Before she knew it, I had placed my hand over her mouth. "Sh… alright. You change and I promise not to look."

"I swear… if…" I placed my hand over her mouth again.

"I won't… trust me."

"What sad is when it comes to trust my 'Neji's not a pervert when it comes to me' instincts, I'd fail 100 times because I just don't." I smirked and she would have slapped me if I had not caught her arm.

"Change now." I told her. She eyes me carefully and I turned around, after of course deactivation my Byakugan. She thinks I'm a pervert when it comes to her. Hello, I'm her soon-to-be husband. How many times do we have to go through this? It's all okay. Well unless you're from Konoha, then it's not or you're the Hyuuga Clan member, then it's not either. I guess I'm both so until I'm officially very not allowed to think those thoughts and even then I don't and I'd probably be beat up countless times for doing that by Tenten's protectors.

"I'm done." I turned around to look around, not seeing her anywhere. "Up here, duh!" She yelled. I looked up at a 45-degree angle into a tree, and there was Tenten. I smirked.

"Smart Tenten, using my weakness to protect yourself."

"Not protect myself, reassure myself. I was right." She said jumping down in her bathing suit.

"About what?"

"That you weren't peaking." She said with a smile.

"Of course not, I really do respect you more than that Tenten."

"Good, I'm glad because by the way you stare at me sometimes it worries me a little."

I walked over to her and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She smiled pleasantly. I picked her off her feet. She looked terrified as I jumped into a tree. "You trust me?"

"You know something Neji, I do but if you wouldn't ask, I'd trust you more." I smiled.

"It's also a way of warning, I want you to close your eyes and hold your breath when I say so, alright." She nodded obviously trusting me. "I suggest you hold on tight." She nodded and gripped my neck tightly resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm ready, but what are we doing?"

"You'll see."

I jumped but not using speed, I felt normally. She was scared I could feel as her muscles tightened. Tenten was a genius at math when it came to trajectory and angles, the angle we were falling and the rate along with whatever else she was thinking calculated that from the small depth of the lake we would smack the ground probably killing us. "Now." I said gently. She did as she was told as we fell into the water. After a few seconds, I released one of my hands and mimicked the jutsu I had practiced before. "Kaiten." I said. The chakra made a buoyant chakra field separating us from the water.

"What's going on?" She asked while we spun.

"We're going someplace, just wait."

"What?!" She yelled. I had to make it. We did. I swam into a large space in the ground and up. I climbed out of the water and laid the quite frightened Tenten next to me.

"Open your eyes Tenten," I said. She opened one, and then the other then her face was amazed. "I figured this would be something you would want to see.

One day at practice, I was scanning this area and I saw the underground cavern and I couldn't see well but I knew that it was beautiful. "Where did we end up?"

"Not far from where we left, it's a cavern behind a waterfall it seems though it's beyond my vision range so I figured we'd adventure of for a day." I told her. She nodded.

The place was humongous, the roof had stalactites but the ground was like sand making it not so cold but like a weird cave beach like setting. Tenten was amazed I knew, since she hadn't moved from her spot on the ground. "Neji, thank you."

"For taking you here?" I asked, not sure about what she was thanking me for exactly.

"Not only has that but for making me felt better this morning, and really just everything." She answered.

"I could thank you for everything too Tenten, but I really don't have enough time to list them all either." She gave a happy smile and got to her feet.

When spent a good part of the day there, enjoying each other's company, talking, telling stories, dreams and other thoughts that we never usually thought to talk about, it was good. It was the best way that relationships would work out. It was weird that Tenten and I never had arguments and if they did it was because one of us was too stubborn for their own good and they other was just trying to help.

We swam back out of the lake and we sat at the edge of the lake looking in. "It was a good day." She said smiling. She had slipped on her normal clothes over her swimsuit to keep her warm.

"Yes, it was." I answered. "It's amazing how things so simple can be so wonderful." She nodded. We sat there until it began getting late and I heard a sound. Tenten's stomach growled, it was 8 and she hadn't had anything in 14 hours, of course, she was hungry. I most likely was too but I hadn't noticed it until now.

"Let's go back." I said. There was no response. Tenten was sleeping there. I sighed. "You're just lucky that your light and I don't care to carry you around all the time." I said quietly jumping into the distance.

I walked into the house, the house was **peaceful** and so was the city. The Hoshi's had **a big month long celebration** time before Christmas so all of them were in their home **celebrating with family** which I sort of missed doing, I however, wanted to do it with Tenten. The Hyuuga Clan was traditional and only celebrated on the actual day which made for some big interactions.

The nights in Hoshigakure were a bit cold sometimes. I realized Tenten was still wet so I laid her on the couch and wrapped her small delicate frame with blankets tightly around her like a small child. I picked her up like that, carried her into the bedroom, and laid her down. I loosened the covers around her and pulled up the thicker blankets that had been left.

Before I went to bed, I decided to take a warm shower and clean of the somewhat dirty water, Tenten would probably clean our bedspreads anyway, she usually does. Especially since this is our last night here, she'll keep it clean.

I walked out and my eyes met a girl who was sitting up and staring at me. She was tangled in the blankets and was upset. "Neji… um… help?" She asked. I smirked and helped her untangle the blankets. She immediately went to the bathroom, brushed her hair, changed her clothes and came out. "I'm **cold**. Why is it so cold?"

"One, its December. Two, we just finished swimming. Three, you haven't completely dried off yet. Four, it is." She sighed and curled up in my arms.

"This is the last time we'll be doing this for a while." I nodded. I kissed her forehead. It was already late and we needed sleep to wake up good and early tomorrow.

The Reasons Why… December is a Great Month.

1. it meant winter was starting soon

2. it meant Christmas was around the corner

3. They were returning to Konohagakure in 3 days.

4. he was going to buy Tenten a real wedding ring for Christmas

5. 4 months till the wedding

6. weather was mild

7. it felt like spring normally did

8. it's sometimes cold

A/N: I'm sorry this is late but I'm super busy with Finals and I haven't been home much at all and it was a short chapter since I had to take in account next weeks' extremely copy-catted chapter about Christmas. Sorry it's short and late but you know you got it didn't you?


	35. Weddings Equal Busy

◊ (Weddings Equal Busy) ◊

∆ (Konohagakure, Hyuuga Mansion, Neji's Room Finally) ∆ - VP: Neji - ¤ (3 Days Later) ¤

A/N: Christmas chapter is not going to happen if you want to see what happens during their Christmas go to my other story Uchiha Problems, go to chapter 26, entitled "Christmas Completeness", it's the chapter you might enjoy more but it's too cliché to have a Christmas chapter. There will be a good one later, I promise. This one was just too hard to work in with the rest of the plot line.

I awoke and I reached across the bed to find it surprisingly empty. I sighed; **she wasn't there**. I missed her. There was a knock at the door. Without a thought, I walked over to the door just to be hugged by whoever was there at the door. I inhaled the scent. It was Tenten. I hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." Tenten said hugging me.

"It's only been a few hours Ten, but I missed you too." She was surprised that I gave her nickname, but it just came naturally to me sometimes, when I was alone with her.

"Nii-san, **Tenten has to go.** She's just here to say morning." Hinata said standing behind Tenten along with a bunch of giggling girls. I wanted to smack myself, I blushed but showed no other signs of them even fazing me.

"Alright." I announced to them. I looked into Tenten's eyes. "I'll **see you later**." I said. She nodded and I watched her walk off.

After a few steps, Tenten turned around looked at me. "Oh and Neji, next time get dressed before you answer the door. I won't be able to cover for you next time." I smacked myself. I was just wearing ninja netting pants and a light undershirt. She smiled and walked off.

I sighed and slipped on my normal outfit, I'd find someone to spend the day with, wouldn't I? I thought to myself. Suddenly my phone rang. I answered. "Neji speaking." I said.

"Yo. It's me… Sasuke. All the guys are meeting at Shikamaru's house. Then we'll go home. The girls are **planning something so they'll drag us around** and we'll go to Tenten's place. She needs to talk to everyone."

"Alright, be there in a sec." I did the hand signs for the **Body Flicker Jutsu**, (commonly known as the teleporting jutsu. I finally realized the name.) I appeared on his couch.

"Hello Neji." Sasuke said. I nodded.

"You guys are boring." Naruto said walking into the living room.

"Don't eat my food." Shikamaru complained.

"Snatchy." Naruto yelled.

"Shut it." Sasuke said quieting everything.

"Why are we here?"

"Would you rather train alone?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"No! I want a day off." Naruto yelled.

"We're here to discuss everything." Sasuke said.

"Oh right." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

"As in what everything?" I asked.

"Alright, I just called use here to do nothing." Shikamaru said. Everyone sighed.

"We have to **get their rings**." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah." Shikamaru said.

I nodded. "Rings? I thought we were going to do that later."

"No, now while they're gone thinking we're bored." Sasuke argued.

"Fine, Fine, let's go." I said.

We arrived at the jewelry store. "Hello Mr.'s. How may I help you?" The lady asked with a evil looking smile.

"Marriage Rings. All of us." I stated. She looked surprised.

"I'll get our entire selection." She said, as if she was disappointed.

Six or seven girls came out caring large cases in their arms and set them on the counter. "This will work." Sasuke said.

"So how to start."

"Colors." A girl said walking into the store.

"Huh, aren't diamonds usually… like… diamond colored." Naruto said. The girl sighed.

"Yes, the main diamond is quite important but you can't buy the candle without a candle holder, can you?"

"No." Naruto said. "Then you'd burn your hand."

"Exactly. I'm…"

"Diana?" I asked.

"Neji-sama." She bowed on the ground. Everyone looked to me. (She's from The Reasons Why. I needed a character. She came to mind.)

"Diana, please, gets up." She got up.

"It's good to see you again."

"You look like… like… Tenten!" Naruto screamed.

"Yes, I'm her far relative. I saw Neji-s…" I stared at her. "san… and um… I wanted to know what's going on."

"You're supposed to be helping out the Hoshikage." I said.

"And miss the wedding, no way." She pouted. "I'm only here for the day to check on Tenten, secretly of course, but I wanted to know why you guys are in a jewelry store. Then I heard, sorry."

"It alright, but help would be appreciated." I said.

"Like I said, the candle holder is the true beauty behind the simple candle; they come in different sizes of metal and colors of the smaller stones so think about it." I nodded.

"So what do we do exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

"Pick out a metal ring and complimentary accent stones as well as a diamond."

"This is easy." Shikamaru said. We all watched him. It wasn't as easy as he thought it was. He walked over to the counter. He looked for a second and picked out a typical ring. He went to the stone collection and picked out two beautiful blue stones and the main diamond was the typical diamond, circular. It looked wonderful.

"How'd you do that?" Naruto asked amazed.

"I thought about Ino and that's how I think of her."

"Like shiny rocks."

"No…too troublesome but easy to handle, and two blue eyes." Shikamaru said. He held out the ring, it was just like he said. It was too troublesome to do more then was expected of him but he did just enough to make an impression. He thought about her and matched the ring to that. He walked up to the counter. "Also can I have it inscribed also, Shikamaru and Ino Nara." The girl who was putting everything together nodded and took the stone to the back room.

"It's hard!" Naruto yelled. He sat down on the ground and smacked his head against the glass 24 times in a row before I grabbed him and pulled him away from it. "It's too hard. I need help."

"You're fine, it's just more difficult for some then others." Diana said.

"So I don't know much about everyone, very little. Talk." She said sitting down next to him.

"Talk about what?"

"Your wife?"

"Hina-chan?"

"Yes." I answered for Diana who didn't know what was going on in his life.

"Well Hina-chan is really pretty, amazing, helpful, kind and caring toward everyone. Even though most people even her family hate her, well used to hate her, she still was nice to them and forgave them. She's always been there for me and no matter what I entrust in her, it doesn't change the fact that she loves me. She's amazing and she's like the head of her clan and stuff but she knows that she has to give up on her dream of that in order to be my side when I become Hokage. I feel bad about it but she assures me I'm fine and she's more then happy to agree to it. She also is freeing Neji, her cousin, you know him, well yeah, she's freeing him of his curse seal and making him head since she thinks he'd be better at it then her." Naruto said.

"I've met her, and Neji both, yes."

"Right… well yeah… that's a summary of who she is." Naruto finished.

"So what are some things about her personality that reminds you of parts of the ring."

"Her eyes, they remind me of diamonds. If you look in her eyes, they're like sparkly and shiny at the same time, like… I know like diamonds in the silver band. That would be amazing. Can we do that?" He asked.

"Sure we can. I want a silver band and lots of small diamonds around it and then one in the center of it all." He said. "Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki for the engraving." Diana nodded and explained how to make it.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure." I looked at the showcase.

"Would you like to make something totally different?" The lady asked.

"I am but I'm not sure, not yet." I leaned against the wall.

Sasuke went over to the desk and explained what he wanted, he had been thinking it over the entire time, he asked for a heart shaped diamond and two pink stones on either side. Sakura loved pink, as was obvious so she'd love it. He got it inscribed and they all had their rings now that his had been made simply.

"Now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes actually." I had been thinking and then it hit me. I would make the ring as individualistic, colorful and beautiful as she was. "This may take quite a long time." Everyone nodded and watched as I went up to the person and asked for a large peace of silver. They were weary of my craftsmanship but I knew what I was doing. I took it over to the metal floor and put my finger on the metal, the metal was quite thin and I curved curls lightly into the metal, instead of being straight, it curved in patterns along in the metal. However, unlike normal rings this one's metal was going to have stones and indentations made by chakra making it beyond unique. I handed it back to the girl. "Carve further where I have indented into the metal." She nodded. I looked at the stones; I picked out a few teeny tiny star shaped ones in various colors.

"It's done, it looks weak." I smiled.

"Trust me, it's not." I said. I had used my chakra to blend into the metal, similar to the other ring I gave her, that way my chakra infused with hers I could sense my chakra and find her. The chakra was the hold and even that along with the strong metal I had selected would hold it. In the ends of the curls, I had them place the stones in there along with the large diamond I had selected. Then I had them inscribe 'Tenten and Neji Hyuuga Forever' on it.

They handed me the box with the ring on it and I smiled. It was perfect. "You overdid it, didn't you?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah, you do." Naruto said.

"So the ring sends of a chakra signal." Sasuke said.

"So you can find it?" Naruto asked.

"No, so I can find the person who's wearing the ring no matter what." I said with a smirk.

"Smart move." Sasuke said.

"I'd recommend you guys doing the same, I did it to Tenten's other ring too."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it also works that I can tell her emotions. I set it to react with another percent of chakra with a stone, its works quite nicely." I said.

"That's smart."

"Thanks. Let's get back to our places or the girls will expect their presents." I said.

"True, bye." Sasuke said running off.

"See you later." Naruto said slowly walking back to his apartment which wasn't far.

"Ino's probably already home looking for me. I'll go to the forest and pretend to sleep so she thinks I'm sleeping. It will throw off their suspicion by a lot." Shikamaru said walking back into the forest.

"Bye." I went to the training field. If we all **made it seem like we weren't doing anything** then **they wouldn't have a clue**. I jumped from tree to tree and made several moves in between. I did this for about 20 minutes until I was pinned to a tree by my sleeve. It hit so hard that it could hold me from falling.

"Neji, come down." She yelled pouting.

"Tenten." I said annoyed, slightly. She pulled the chakra string that she had attacked to it and I came falling but I adjusted my angle and I landed on her.

"Nice." She said being pinned to the ground. I climbed off of her and helped her up. "Getting pinned to the ground is annoying."

"So is being pinned to a tree."

"Whatever. I was just making a point that you're too close to the tree, movements are too slow and not enough versatility in it all."

"It's all about movement."

"I'd like to see you do better." She smiled and handed me her bag which had many kunai in it. She jumped into the tree and flew through them like a bird was, a beautiful light movements, but fast enough to dodge a kunai, like birds being hunt down too.

She jumped down. "How was I?"

"Perfect." I said smiling.

"Why are you smiling, I beat you."

"So, I've already accepted that you're better at me at some things, like I am better than you at some. If we both hadn't already accepted that then we'd have a pretty horrible relationship."

"True because we have a wonderful one." She said wrapping her arms around me. I kissed her lips and she pulled herself toward me.

"So you enjoy shopping for whatever you were shopping for."

"Yes, surprisingly enough, I did. You know how I hate shopping well this time was better since I wasn't the entire focus; it was evenly focused between the four of us. I enjoyed it, a lot."

"I'm glad."

"So… how was your day? What did you do? Did you see the other guys?"

"Good. Not much, only two things, yeah, we talked a bit." It was easy to tell her the truth without telling her everything; she wasn't one for details.

"Ah, so you ready?"

"For what?"

"**For shopping with everyone else**."

"Why?" I asked.

"Ahem**, the girls and I need a dress from the wedding and you guys need tuxes.** After all, this is a wedding, not a normal day." I kissed her cheek.

"I'm well aware of that Tenten."

"Then let's go." Tenten pulled me **over to the park **where everyone was meeting us. We walked to the park where we were all meeting.

"I don't see the point of this, Tenten. Can't we shop in town?" I asked. There were surely some places in town that had nice dresses. I mean, there are many weddings every hear, all the 16 year old. You'd think they would.

"Of course not, they don't have bride and groom stores in Konoha; we have to go to the main stream to shop, it's always been that way to buy anything." Tenten answered. Of course, they don't. Whoever is wanting to make money should start a dress industry in Konoha, since we don't have one.

"Fine," I said. I knew of course that the gowns and tuxes for the wedding were quite important so if we need to out of Konoha to do it, so be it.

"Come on Shikamaru, we're going to be late." Ino yelled. Her voice was so obnoxious. I wonder sometimes if he must wear ear phones or something constantly or is he already deaf? I think not but he must have some sort of secret. I'm glad Tenten's calm and relaxed a majority of the time.

As everyone knew, clearly. Shikamaru was taking over Kaydin's spot as her fiancé. This was because Kaydin saw their love as blind it was to those two. He had talked to Shikamaru about it, as well as Ino and was fine. He had said they were like family, and he couldn't marry her. She was alright but it still hurts.

"Troublesome Woman," He complained, everything for them was as it had always been. He protected her, she was loved in return and they lived happily. Kaydin's death effected their relationship a lot, far more then expected but he helped heal her. She still constantly went to his grave, every two months he had limited her but during the holidays we visited also. We were going to Kaydin's grave tonight before we went home so that we could talk about a few things and better our lives.

"Hinata, what are we doing again?" Hinata smiled and kept walking down the street. Naruto was as clueless as people came, it still is pondering in my mind many times why she loves him. I know she does but how that came to be? I don't know.

"Naruto, we are going shopping for tuxes and gowns for the wedding. Remember?" He shook his head. He had eyes that wanted her to explain and forgive him for messing up, she of course, being Hinata, did.

"No." She smiled again. She forgave him for this.

"Well we are, so let's go. The others are waiting." Hinata said shyly pushing Naruto to move forward. I didn't appreciate tardiness and Hinata knew that but she tried and I understand her dilemma so she's excused.

(A/N: A little insight, this chapter is a cut and paste version of chapter 24 of Uchiha Problems. To see how far we have to go before the wedding and the rest of their life here's a hint. Chapter 31 is a look back on the marriage, no marriage scene is shown in Uchiha Problems but there is one in this one.)

Well eventually we arrived there. "So what now?" I asked Tenten.

"We go to the girls' department and you to the men's." She said with a smile. I sighed, we were being separated again, this was starting to get annoying.

"What colors are we looking for again?" I asked.

"Black, Blue and Green."

"I want orange!" Naruto yelled.

"No!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Alright, no orange. Just calm down Sakura." He said.

"Let's go, bye Tenten."

"We're less than 10 feet away, I assure you. I won't die or anything."

"You better not." She nodded and left with the other girls.

It didn't take us more than a few minutes to decide that we would wear black pants, a white vest and a light blue underlay. It was simple, classic and did well for the situation. We then got fitted perfectly for them and checked out. We went outside the store and sat on benches.

"All suspicisions clear?" I asked.

"Yeah, Hinata figured I was getting ramen." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"I was still asleep when she found me, she yelled at me for resting and not leaving a note telling her where I was." Shikamaru complained.

"I trained and then she pinned me a tree while I was practicing acrobatics between branches. I've been studying hers to create a way to counter her movements."

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"She pinned me to a tree, and I hung there, by one sleeve." The guys chuckled. "Obviously, id didn't work." I answered. "She expects that I did that all day seeing as I always train a lot, though usually not without her. It would have been useful to have her train me at that though."

"Yeah, moving with the agility and speed within the trees Tenten has is quite useful." Shikamaru said. "For ambushes, hiding, and escaping as well as attacking, it works great."

"How many times has she pinned you to something?" Sasuke asked curious.

I shrugged, a lot. "Quite a lot, not much lately though She did it everyday for 2 months when I just met her." (It's mentioned 5 times in this book but it happens a lot behind the scenes).

"Oh, why?" Sasuke asked.

"I creeped up on her and she sensed me and without thinking she pins me to things."

"Ah." Sasuke said.

"Hinata isn't easily surprised, not at all."

"Of course dobe, she has Byakugan and heightened normal senses also." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but sometimes she fakes being surprised." Naruto said.

"Does it make you happy, when she lets you think you've surprised her?" I asked.

"Yeah, it makes me really happy that I can do something for her that she doesn't expect."

"Then her pretending to be surprised has served its purpose of making you happy and that in term, makes her happy to see you happy. It's a mutual thing." Naruto smiled.

"I like her being happy."

"I'm sure she just as much likes you to be too." I answered.

We talked for a while until the girls came out with large black bags, similar to the black ones we had. The purpose behind this is to make sure that we were surprised. Tenten walked over to me and sat on my lap. "How long?" She asked.

"Near **two hours**." I said.

"How long you look?"

"**Half an Hour**."

"You sure you're done." I kissed her neck.

"Yes, quite. You ready?" She nodded.

"We got shoes and other stuff as well." I nodded and took her hand after she climbed off my lap as we walked home carrying out outfits.

We arrived at town and went straight to Tenten's place. It was a large mansion but she was the only person who lived there giving it an empty feeling.

Sakura and Hinata had decided to use the break in our busy day to make everyone dinner before we went to Kaydin's grave. Tenten was resting on my shoulder and I had my arms around her **holding her** safe within my arms since I missed doing this since we returned.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata paused, looking at her husband.

"Yeah Hinata-chan," He said.

"I was thinking, where are we all going to live?" Hinata called to Naruto. Her question was the most thought out thing that had been stated all day. She's been on her toes all the time with these questions and statements about our weddings, having them together and such. She's brilliant when it comes to strategies. It's a talent of hers, Hyuuga Training teaches this.

"I don't know. We'll talk it over at dinner. I need to think. Wait, thinking… all man." Hinata seemed satisfied with this answer, she seemed to like it when Naruto couldn't think, it made her happy, in some weird way.

"Alright Naruto-kun, we shall." She said finishing off that topic, at least until dinner.

In a few minutes, dinner was called by Sakura, rather loudly. Ino had been pacing around trying to keep calm about this visitation the entire time since every time it brought tears to her eyes, and saddened her; but visiting graves didn't only upset her, it would be sad for us also. Shikamaru talked to her calmly as she continued to pace. "Dinner." Sakura yelled again. Everyone noticed and sat down; after we began to eat Naruto started the conversation.

"Let's go around the table and say what we thought we were going to do." Naruto suggested. "Hinata, you start." Surely, she has something in mind, that's why she brought it up, right.

"I don't know, that is why I asked you." Hinata replied. Alright, she didn't. I figured she would. Yet again, most likely she would have planned to live either at the Hyuuga Complex or in his apartment but her humble nature needed to be further stopped, especially since she did have an idea in that head of hers.

"Hinata, answer him." I told her.

"You," She replied. It wasn't the tone that most would expect as if they were didn't feel like saying it, with a feel of coldness, hers was simply said to me. I respected her request.

"It is quite customary for anyone in relation to the Hyuuga Clan to live in the Complex but I don't really want to, seeing how hard it would be to change Tenten's way of life, Sasuke." I explained my thoughts and statements on this situation.

"I didn't think about it. I've been living with Sakura for a while now, I guess I thought things wouldn't change." He said also, quite simply.

"I hadn't planned at all, this is crazy!" Naruto yelled at the table, he was not frustrated.

"I hadn't thought about." Ino bowed her head as if it was the most disgraceful thing that she had ever done.

"I…I have an idea." Hinata said. I knew she was devising something, I could tell. It was as if in clear daylight.

"What is it, anything is better than nothing, plus you always have the answer." Naruto said jumping up, startling her. He got in her face and looked like he was begging her, but also scaring her.

"Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino are all free of parental agreements. Neji and I are supposed to live at the home as he explained but I'd rather not anymore. I really don't know about Shikamaru, personally." She answered.

"My parents like Sakura's are leaving on far command for a while, they won't be back for years, and they're getting a small apartment, not a house." Hinata smiled. This she had figured was part of the plan; she was really just stating that we all had houses that wouldn't be used once we got married. It was useless, not really an idea.

"That was more of a statement, than an Idea." I corrected her. I did this so she'd feel compelled to prove me wrong and share her idea even though she thought it may have been stupid; my statement had made her feel pressured to share. Though Tenten smacking me didn't help my work.

"I wasn't finished. Practically everyone here except from Neji-nii-san and I have been left a house that they wouldn't be able to use, if at all possible we could all move into a home together as friends and go on our lives from there, it would just have to be big enough for all of us." She said, now that was an idea.

"I have it, we all move into the Uchiha Palace. It has four wings, each with a master bedroom, bath and everything each couple would need, we could sell the other houses to have the house cleaned and prepared as well as anything else we'd need." Sakura said happily.

"That was along the lines of my idea, us all living together in a huge house." Hinata said eagerly.

"It reminds me of the Hyuuga Home except it would be better seeing as I'm with my friends not other family and such and much more space." Neji added with a genuine smile.

"I'm fine with everyone moving in there, it might take a lot of cleaning and furniture but it would work." Sasuke said. They all agreed to it.

Tenten and I sat down, she returned to resting on my shoulder, and Sakura did the same thing except with Sasuke. Ino tired from all the pacing and worrying about visiting Kaydin had worn herself out mentally and physically along with the hectic day. She was sleeping with her head on Shikamaru's lap.

"Hinata-chan, what is that book about, it looks really really interesting." She smiled nodding. She was reading while he was observing her read.

"It is very interesting, Naruto-kun. It's a book on the past hokages, I found something very interesting in here." She stated.

"What?"

"It seems that the Fourth Hokage was around the age of 30 some when he became hokage, it seems he had a wife and a kid before he died."

"What!"

"He's the only Hokage to ever be married and had a family during his time as Hokage. It's quite amusing because most Kages were afraid that that would endanger their family."

"What kind of weakling would think that, if they can't protect a family, how do they expect to protect a village, the fourth was a genius?" Hinata smiled and set her book down on her lap comfortably.

"You'd protect me?" She asked as though surprised.

"Of course I would Hinata, you're extremely important to me; I'd die before I let anyone hurt you. I may be stupid at some moments but my sense would always allow me to protect you if you were hurt or in trouble." Naruto answered.

"Thanks." She nuzzled herself into Naruto's arms nervously but Naruto was smiling and holding her and smiling goofily. They were quite hopeless; it seems they would have real problems in their relationships… of course unless the guys and I explained a few key factors to him before the marriage, which we would have to.

"You know something Naruto?" I asked him with a smirk.

"No, tell me."

"You're clueless."

"Maybe I am but I know what I feel now, and I plan to protect Hinata-chan no matter what, I love her. I never realized it but now I do and I'm glad I did." Naruto looked at Hinata and held her close to him. "She's mine." I pity her, a lot. However if she's happy then I guess I pity her less than I thought I would.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You just better protect her or else you're facing me, and this time I'm not going easy on her or her." I warned him, this was a serious matter and I made sure he knew this.

"It's my nindo to never go back on my word, I promise to always love and protect her Neji, and you can hold me to that." He told me.

"Good to know it, I know I can trust you with her. I don't doubt you but just for safety cautions, I'm going to make sure you know this. I also mean this on an emotional level."

"What?"

"You have to provide Hinata with emotional support. She's very sensitive and delicate. You hurt her and you're dead; even if you don't know better." Naruto gulped then nodded. He didn't understand the entire job of being her husband. This is more difficult then expected.

"Girls are delicate things Naruto, you've never had anyone discuss this with you because you've never needed it but love is a very complex and unexplained thing. You could love someone for reason you don't know and not even know why but you fall in love because you are." I held Tenten close to me. She, like Hinata was to Naruto, was mine also.

"That's insane." Naruto answered.

"It can be, just meet at the **Hyuuga Complex tomorrow**." I told him. The other guys in the room understood what would be going on.

"And Hinata?" He asked.

"The girls are going to **finish up preparations**."

"Okay," Naruto finished.

The Reasons Why... Marriage Equal Busy.

Tenten's gone, doing something. many of the conversations consist of phrases meaning 'see you later' or 'bye' guys being dragged around fast pace movement everywhere buying rings decisions to make dresses and tuxes to buy money to spend time not to waste shopping constantly taking walks in the park making plans conversations about a family member's well being finishing up preparations 


	36. She Doesn't Like Lectures

◊ (36: She Doesn't like Lectures) ◊

∆ (Konohagakure, Hyuuga Complex) ∆ - ¤ (3 Months Later, February) ¤ - VP: Tenten

We all have already settled into the Uchiha Complex together. I'm happy to spend nights by Neji's side, it's more comforting and calming but I wasn't looking forward to today at all. A few months ago, mid December, all the guys were lectured on the on goings of the wedding, life and such for them in regards to us… now it was time. It was bound to be **uncomfortable** and **obvious unnecessary**.

Each of the girls were given a list of places to go and people to talk to in order to make sure the entire wedding worked out. It was like a pre-wedding checkup to make sure we could handle this. You'd think it was a mission or something. It was important but I found this unnecessary.

My first stop was the Hyuuga Complex; I was supposed to talk with Hiashi. I had talked to him on a few various accounts but not just him and me; it was always with Neji. I felt uncomfortable. This is not what I wanted to feel like today.

I walked in and I was escorted to his room. "Come in." He said. It was a small sitting room and I took a seat in a comfy chair across from him. The only thing separating us was a table. I could only remember a few of these events with him. When we were doing a match, he lost his memory, when I took over curing him, the garden incident (pretty eyes comment) and the engagement dinner. I didn't talk on him very much one on one. This would be new to me.

"Hiashi-sama, did you request me? Or was it supposed to?"

"I requested it. Only the parents of the male are required to, I asked to speak to you." I nodded. "You do not have to, if you don't wish to."

"No. I'd gladly speak with you Hiashi-sama." I said.

"I'm glad. Also, I heard that the date decided is the 1st of April, correct?" I nodded. "So you will be marrying Neji?" I nodded. "You will become secondary heir to the Hyuuga Clan alongside Neji. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Why did you wish for Neji to become secondary heir?"

"He's strong. He understand both branches, he knows what works well and what doesn't. He understands what is needed to protect the clan and what isn't? He is his family's representative. He has suffered through things most couldn't imagine. He wants to save them. He wants pain abolished and peace for everyone within and outside of the clan. He is perfect for the job. Hinata trusts me to help him do this also."

"I do agree with my daughter's thoughts on my nephew and yourself. You have protected this clan better then I the head and previous heir could have imagined. You love this clan and are excepted by this clan. You have brought those within the clan to trust you, to understand you. You have many friends and only one enemy who you stopped from another clan genoside. You are more then worthy to be by my nephew Neji's side."

"Thank you for your kind words." I said with a smile.

"You are an impressive girl as well. You are a top kunoichi, talented beyond compare in fighting with and against the Hyuuga, you're a med-Nin and you know how to treat people. You stand up for yourself, state your opinion and don't back down. Neji is a lucky young man to have found you." I blushed.

"Thank you." I said.

"I trust you also with my clan, my nephew and the future of both of these. I know it is more formal to hand over these things to Neji but I want to give them to you for you have done much more good for the clan than he can ever plan to. He couldn't in that instance have saved all those Hyuuga without killing himself and in the process weakening the entire Hyuuga System, even then with him out of the way the next time would have been much too easy. He owes you his life and so does every branch member. That is why I give these things to you." He took the box off of the table and handed it to me. I took it and set it on my lap.

"Thank you but are you sure."

"Yes very, I can't say anymore or do anything else in order to thank you for the good you have done to this clan. I believe this is why Hinata trusts you also because you accomplished things that she wished she could but she is disliked automatically because of me since she did no wrong to them but you had a chance to become a good heir and leader to them."

"I will Hiashi-sama."

"I know this too well. Sayonara Tenten-sama. In giving these to you as well as Neji. This marks the beginning of your reign together." I bowed and walked off. "May I ask why you don't react strangely to being referred to as Sama?" He asked interested.

"I've been Hoshikage-sama, Kazekage-sama, and Tenten-sama for a while now by my clan and other countries, it's not big. It's shocking in my head but not written on my face." I said finally walking away.

∆ (Konoha Jail) ∆ 

I walked into the jail and was let into a **special visitation** room in order to talk to my parents, first my mother, then my father.

I sat down at the table provided. "Mom." I said. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I have **bad news** on the case." She said. I frowned.

"They're not going to kill you are they?"

"No. They're sending us back to Hoshigakure, first thing next week. Sorry. They won't allow me to stay for the wedding. There were a lot of conditions and keeping peace there and between the two countries is one of them."

"That's horrible."

"I know I'm sorry but we'll be sure to do everything we can to help." I nodded. "Now to talk." I nodded again and we sat down. "Your Neji's as of April 1st Tenten, you know that, right?"

"Yes. I do." I answered. "However I don't think Neji will treat me like that."

"Neither do I because after all he needs you much more then your really need him. That's how marriage is. That's why them men own us because if we were in control they'd fall apart. It's the natural way things are." The **facts and problems that were revealed** here were **important to know**.

"I know."

"He relies on you so don't let him down, got it." I nodded. She hugged me. "He really does love you, you do know that right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't agree to marry him if I didn't. I'm a kunoichi and I lay down my life for my partner so I have to pick my partner carefully. That's what being a kunoichi is about after all." I sighed. Tears came from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about my life and how I didn't want it to be like your life is."

She laughed but smiled at me. "Sweetheart, even if you miraculously did get pregnant now you're getting married and two months so if it was Neji's cause then he'd be there beside you the way and if someone else, they're dead. I'm pretty sure Neji would make sure of it." I nodded. I had come so close to that happening so many times. It was always so scary but I know that my life would turn out better then my mom's. I know that was selfish and stupid but someone told me that is what all parents want for their children.

"Thank you." I said hugging her too.

"You're welcome Tenten dear. I know that you're thinking hard, worrying. If you ever need me I'm only a phone call away. You can ask for advice whenever you need. Also, if you ever doubt your love for Neji or his love for you think about the past, go through your life. No matter what happens, think about it because only then can you solve it. Tell the others that also."

"If they had that well of a relationship with each other, that would be easy, but it isn't." I said.

"Just share this wisdom with them."

"Yes mom." I answered.

"Good and also." She handed me a pendant. "It's the star pendant of the Hyuuga Clan. It's given to their daughters, I know you'll have one because ever one in the Hyuuga Clan has, you will too. Most likely it will be your second though."

"Why?"

"I don't know why but its how it works. It's given to their daughters when they become a ninja, it belonged to you a long time ago but it's truly yours." I nodded and put it around my neck. It was so sad to see her go, but the talk of duties was beginning **to get annoying**.

"Thanks so much, mom." She nodded and the guards took her away. I sat down and fingered the locket. It was the shape of a star, obviously. Inside of it was blank. A little letter fell onto her lap. It was two pictures, one of her and one of Neji. They were the pictures took for her ninja files. They were cut perfectly to fit into the locket. I slipped them in and fingered the locket some more.

My dad walked in the room. "Tenten." He said with a smile.

"Hello dad." I said with a smile.

"I see your mother gave you that locket."

"Hai." I said.

"The pictures also?" I nodded once again. "So you know your job as a wife, right?"

"Of course, it's my job to take care of our family, his family, protect, love him, be at his side and keep him happy."

"Yes but there much more too it. You're there to guide him as well as these things, you're lucky Tenten. I'm glad but you were lucky that you found love in someone who also got a choice to marry you and he loved you back. It's not normal. It wasn't for your mother and I."

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"Neji is a good guy. One of the best, just like his father was. He will treat you just as he would treat himself. He will love you and protect you. In return you will do the same. A relationship like this is a true blessing."

"I know. I'm really lucky to have him."

"Also in return you're going to have to take care of the family. He will have to focus on his entire clan so that means he can't always be focused on you, sometimes you'll be left alone. Sometimes, he'll have to leave you with your children." The conversation was **too deep**. I didn't like it. It had me **worried**.

"I understand."

"Good because you have to be strong and trust your heart, as well as the love you feel for each other. No matter what goes on trust him and give him the benefit of the doubt because if you know now that he'd never betray you then you have to always believe that."

"Yes." I answered.

"Tenten, there will be things that you'll have to do that you won't want to. Times you'll want to give up and just leave. Problems will come, you'll want to pack your bags and leave but you can't because you'll be killed because not everyone, like Neji will respect the fact that he treats you as an equal. Many people will treat you as his property. You aren't your own, you're his after the wedding. Many will treat you like a tool to be used, and abused."

"Neji wouldn't do that."

"I said many not him, I trust him with you more than that. I know he respects you. Once you get married, the world is an entirely different place. I'm sure you remember your first mission in a country far away, a feudal one."

"The Rice Country," I said closing my eyes and remembering it, it was a horrid mission.

Ж (Flashback) Ж 

I was 14 years old and I was a bit excited to go to the Rice Country. I had been to few countries close by though none of them was very notable. Neji seemed as if it was a vacation, he didn't seem to be worried, or care. It was more like as if that he'd been their countless times. Lee however wasn't like me in silent excitement. He was very visual in showing his excitement.

"I will show those of other countries what the people of Konoha have to offer!" Lee yelled.

"Eh." Neji complained. Well, that was complaining for him. More like sighing/whining.

"Lee, quiet." I said sighing.

"Alright Tenten." He said with one of his weird smiles an ran beside Gai-sensei while I walked beside Neji. The girl we were protecting had been attacked many times, she was the daughter of the feudal lord and we were returning her from Sand to her own country. Gaara had been protecting her and now we were traveling to her own country. Mid morning we arrived.

"We must get nutrition." Lee yelled.

"Yes. We must." Gai-sensei stated. Neji and I sighed. "Tenten, Neji, go eat. Lee and myself will guard the princess and take her to a safe place to eat."

"Yeah, sure." Neji said. "Tenten, let's go." I nodded and followed beside him. We found a quaint little restaurant nearby; it seemed very nice but small, like the city was. We sat down.

"Hello Mr. what will you and the she be having?" Neji glared at him, he seemed to be reading his intentions.

"I'll have the special." Neji said. He looked to me.

"Ahem, she can't order." Neji was surely confused now. I was confused as well but rolled my eyes and nodded.

"She'll have the same." He nodded and walked off. When he was gone Neji once again looked to me. "What was that about?" I shrugged.

After a few minutes of silence a man walked up to me and squeezed in the seat next to me. He took a look at my hands. "Hello darling, want to come play with me?" Neji sensed a thret on my life and pinned his clothing to the seat.

"Back off of her, now." Neji commanded. He looked at the kunai. I snatched it quickly from his shirt and didn't look at him. I closed my eyes, I was not going to be disrespected like this, who do they think they are?! He jumped up and left. I sighed and looked at the table. "Ignore them Tenten, they're just inhuman jerks. I'm sorry for my behavior as well." I laughed and smiled.

"Thanks for standing up for me. I didn't think this was the best place to pin someone to a wall. It was cause some international incident or something." I said sighing.

"They definitely have no respect for women here. None at all." I nodded, agreeing with him.

We got a hotel room and surprisingly we were given two rooms rather than the one we asked for. It was quite weird. He looked to the princess, then to me and gave us two room keys. Whatever he had in mind, he didn't like it. Surprisingly enough, though not extremely so, Neji slept outside the door that night.

Late into the night, the princess asked to go on a walk and I didn't wish to wake Neji so I decided to accompany her myself. We were walking when a few men attacked from all sides of us. I grabbed a kunai and held it out in front of me. My other hand went to my scrolls, just in case we needed a get away.

"Look what we found to beautiful young ladies to play with us." They jumped down and unarmed me. He grabbed my hands and held them in a position where they rendered my arms useless. The princess was too scared too move. They went around and touched my butt and I jumped back the princess falling to the ground in the process. My arms lay limply at my sides. I couldn't move chakra to them. "Don't you get it little girl, girls are tools to be played with, just like your little toy here. We can play with them too." He threw the kunai at my head. I caught it between my teeth and made a deep cut in both my arms. I closed my eyes. It was enough for me to come back to the recollection that the chakra was opened. I used the similar thing when Neji got me. I grabbed the princess in my arms and jumped off. I threw her in my window that I had left open.

"Stay back." I warned.

"No way, you're too fun to play with." He said. I threw so many kunai and other items that I was exhausting my chakra as he attacked with a sword. At least the princess was safe. Stupid me, of course this village is a bunch of jerk idiot women users and I decided to go on a walk with the princess in the middle of the night.

I was weakening. There was only one more but he was a real ninja unlike the useless basic assault team that the others had been. They were trained but this one was a real Chuunin level ninja. "The weaklings here weren't a match for you but I am." He said. He attacked me head on with a knife and a sword, he whacked my side cutting my pant legs, and then the knife landed in my arms. It was no kunai it was in there deep. He attacked me again, I stepped back and fell off the building roof.

"Good-bye." I said closing my eyes tight. I found myself getting caught.

"Hello." The voice said. I couldn't open my eyes.

"Neji." I mumbled falling unconscious. Later the next day the girl explained that's how it's like her whole life, people like them always trying to use her, that's what her village is all involved in, events exactly like that one. That's what she was supposed to be protected against when she hired us. Moreover, she was.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж 

"Yeah, they didn't respect me as a person, or a woman. I was just something to be used. It was horrible."

"Neji's never treated you like that, has he?"

"Nope." He's acted creepy like those guys have a few times. That was just when he was playing with me, he didn't mean any of it, and I know that.

"That's good so you trust him."

"Of course, I trust him more than I trust anyone else, maybe besides you guys and Tsunade-sama." She nodded.

"I know that I have no worries when I'm with him."

"That's good." He said. "I have a gift for Neji. Can you give this to him?" I nodded. He handed me a box and I didn't dare open it but nodded again.

"I will dad, thank you." He nodded.

"Good luck with your marriage. I'm sure it will turn out perfectly, just like mine even though it's not in this country and it was without you."

"It's alright. I became stronger because of it, I'm just glad you're really alive." He nodded. He left the room; the advice was somewhat **disappointing** yet important because it **wasn't what I wanted to hear**. I **wanted the positive**.

∆ (Hokage's Office) ∆ 

The last person I had on my list to talk to was the hokage. I went up to her office and knocked on it. "Come in Tenten," She said. I entered. "Sorry but I have to make it **short**, I'm sure that most haven't been, have they?"

"**Some were long** but **in depth**, it was good to hear." I said with a smile. It **wasn't enjoyable** but it was sort of **needed**. I hadn't thought of many of these things and wisdom came from the wise after all.

"I'm just saying good luck, take care of him, show him who's boss, never forget who you are, never be pushed around, love him, cherish him and most of all keep yourselves happy. These are the words of advice I give you." I nodded, bowed and left.

"Bye Tenten, you're the only one I don't have to worry about. The others I do. You have a solid beginning and an invisible end so you're great." I nodded and left.

∆ ( Forest, Memorial Stone) ∆ 

I sat down in a grassy area. It was more like the place of the memorial stone. I don't know what compelled me to come here but something inside of me did. I took a deep breath. I know why… I needed to see their names. His parents.

Hyuuga Hana and Hyuuga Hizashi. I touched the places they were located, by the parks; it was a 3-year difference between their deaths. Not many names were between but enough to make me feel sad for those also.

I wrapped my arms around the stone and cried. I don't know why I felt the urge to do so but I felt I needed to. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kakashi-san there. "You cry, but for who?"

"Hyuugas, Hana and Hizashi." I stated.

"Neji's parents, are they not?" I nodded.

"It's never good to bother the dead."

"I'm sorry; I just want to have their support. It would mean a lot to me. I guess this is my way to do such." He did a jutsu and touched me.

"It's an hour with them. Use it well. Like I said, it's best not to bother the dead but I'm sure they won't hold it against you."

"Thank you." He nodded and took his hands off me.

- (Dimension of Summons) – 

I fell hitting the ground and rolled down the hill. I saw a small house up ahead. I walked in it. The two people looked at me. "You summoned us?" They asked.

"No, Hatake Kakashi did but I was the one who needed to contact you. Sorry if I disturbed you." I said bowing. The women, Neji's mother walked over to me.

"You smell like us, familiar, like…"

"our son."

"You are Allie's child, are you not?" I nodded. She asked a smart question.

"May I ask why you smell like our son? Usually we couldn't tell but we haven't had them for so long, your scent is dominant." Neji's father asked.

"Um… well… we're engaged and we'll… I haven't left his side in a long time, only if I'm forced to. It's been a few weeks since I've left his side but that was only for an hour or two, to sleep but since then… not so much."

"We understand dear. What is your name?"

"Tenten wasn't it?" He asked.

"Hai, my name is Hoshi Hyuuga Tenten."

"Now that we know who you are, and you know us as his parents. Why are you hear?"

"I wanted to talk to you before I marry your son. It's a sort of feeling I had. I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to be sure it was alright with you. I didn't even know this was possible."

"It's not legal but that's alright. We're fine. So talk about yourself so we know you. We can't judge you on what we heard of you for the first few months of your life, you were left alone right?"

"Yes, then when we were 12 I met Neji and we haven't been separated ever since, except for when we go home but that hasn't happened lately yet either." I said blushing.

"So explain your talents and what makes you so sure you can be worthy of the Hyuuga Clan, my brother sure enough doesn't allow weaklings into the clan by marriage or any other way, right?" Hizashi asked.

"Yes. I'm the top kunoichi around. I'm an ANBU as well as a Jounin level kunoichi. I'm a master at weaponry and have succeeded in beating Hiashi-san and Neji-kun. I'm saved the entire branch family from genocide and protect Neji from his seal activation on one account as well as repaired his mind on another account because I was a tenth of a second too late. I also saved him from going blind and well… switched bodies with him to save him from the pain." They were flabbergasted. I looked down. Every word I said seemed less realistic then the first.

"Who are you really?" I sighed.

"I am just as I said. The Hyuuga Clan is falling apart sadly. Their strength is the same but they are more frequently attacking their own. Their only chance was to take out Neji which is why I protect him. I love him and that's why I've helped him so far. He has reached his goal, well will within 2 months' time."

"What is that?" Hana asked.

"To be the head of the Hyuuga Clan." I stated simply. This got their attention.

"That is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible for a ninja. The Hyuuga Clan needed people who understood them, their pain and agony. They needed someone who was accepted and strong in order to save them. Hinata, my friend, she put Neji in her place because of my care for the Hyuuga Clan and how I protect it wish to better it." I answered.

"You have done things that are impossible, yet possible."

"Yeah but that was because I needed to, for Neji. I love him and I don't want him to ever be hurt, I have to protect him. I want him to be happy and I do whatever I can to make sure he is."

"You really do love and protect him, don't you?" Hana asked. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"I thank you from the depths of my heart, for protecting my son. Also, for loving him."

"I'm here to be accepted by you guys because I want to feel accepted by those who mean the most to him. It would mean so much to me if you'd accept me."

Hana hugged me tighter. "How could we not? For all you've done for my son I could not ask for someone better for him. You love him and protect him; there is none better. You are an amazing girl but the other things about you just make me far happier. You are doing good for his clan and righting the wrongs against him as well as bettering the entirety. You made his dreams come true. I couldn't ask for anything better." Hizashi walked of to me. He got on his knee and bowed.

"I'm still under the ruler of the Hyuuga Clan and to me that is you. I'm am more than happy to be under such a great person as yourself." I knelt down.

"Thank you. If you hadn't raised Neji so well I don't think he'd be the same person who is going to truly lead the Hyuuga Clan. I have you to thank for Neji being here and that is much more than you could imagine." They both smiled. "Do you have any words of advice?"

"You seem to be perfectly well suited to be married this very minute." Hana said.

"I agree. You two have our blessing for sure." Hizashi said. "Will you mind sharing with me the outcome of Hinata and Hinabi also?" He asked.

"Hinata and Neji are very close, we all live together in the Uchiha Complex along with Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto along with myself. The Uchiha Clan was entirely killed in a massacre by Uchiha Itachi who was later killed by Haruno Sakura and Sasuke, his brother. Everyone I have just mentioned except Itachi of course are getting married come April 1st. All of us together. During that time the 6th Hokage will be named. His name is Uzumaki Naruto along with his wife former Hyuuga Hinata."

"Uzumaki Naruto, sounds familiar."

"He's known to many as the Kyuubi Vessel but we don't see him like that."

"His father, the 4th Hokage, that was it. His name was Uzumaki also." Hana said.

"Yes, it is. He sealed the Kyuubi within his son but was never treated with the care he so desperately needed." I nodded.

"All is well, they are both helping free the Hyuuga along with Neji and myself. Though my time is up." They nodded.

"Here." Hana gave me a necklace she was wearing. It had on it a lilac colored pearl. It reminded me of Neji's eyes. Neji's father offered up a gift to Neji, it was a scroll that was sealed. "Give those to him." Hana said. I nodded and soon I began to disappear. It was the most **touching, loving and wonderfu**l thing that I had even heard. I love his family.

The Reason Why… She Doesn't Like Lectures.

uncomfortable obviously unnecessary special visitation bad news facts revealed important knowledge annoying deep caused worry wasn't what she wanted to hear wanted the positive disappointing short some were long in depth wasn't enjoyable needed touching loving wonderful 


	37. The Wedding is Off

◊ (The Wedding's Being Put Off) ◊

∆ (Konohagakure) ∆ - ¤ (2 Months Later, April 1st) ¤ - VP: Neji

I don't think there's anyone besides the other 6 'Genin' that are as happy as Tenten is right now. Sasuke wouldn't disagree that Tenten is the happiest of everyone he's only yelled at her eight or nine times this morning. Tenten is definitely the happiest one of the girls; I think the only guy who is close to the amount of physical happiness Tenten is showing is Naruto. I've only had to smack him 12 times this morning. He keeps tackling Hinata to the ground; he almost broke every bone in her body. The idiot jumped from the balcony onto Hinata this morning. I pulled her out of the way in time and pushed the couch under him for him to land on, idiot.

Tenten is up in her room dancing around happily in whatever outfit she has planned for the after party today. I can sense it but Hinata promised that she'd tell everyone if I spied on her so no Byakugan on our wedding day. I agreed, there was no reason to anyway, I'd learn everything eventually.

"Oi, Neji!" Sasuke called from the couch. I turned around to see him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why didn't you marry her last year again? I'm curious… you never answered me straight."

"I have no intent to." I answered.

"You've answered me before with statements…"

"Such as… to better get to know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah but that makes no sense, of everyone she's the one person you know better than yourself."

"It's really none of your concern is it then." The true reason was because I lost my memory. I'm surprised he doesn't remember, was he even in Konoha when that happened? It's hard to remember.

"No, it isn't. But I'm curious." He said with a smirk. The girls walked down the stairs wearing their typical outfits and carrying bag upon bags. Tenten walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"See you later Neji. We're heading over to the church." I nodded. She smiled and left. "Bye."

"Worried?" I asked from behind me. It was one thing that both Sasuke and I liked to do, question people and get our answers straight before we made any decision.

"About her, not really," He said sort of laughing.

"You're generally worried."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, I'm not stupid." I answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"You're afraid you're going to hurt her, aren't you?" I was obvious to his thoughts. I had read them before when he's around Sakura some times. They had a bumpy relationship. I just want him to be sure he knows what he's doing.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You've always thought of Sakura as something delicate and gentle. Something you've vowed. If you were every the one to hurt her what would you do?" I asked him, he seemed to be sweating, thinking about this stuff. It was true; I didn't need my Byakugan to understand him. I had felt the same way, a while a go.

"I don't know what you're talking about Neji that thought hasn't crossed my mind since a year ago." He was lying and I knew it.

"Sasuke, you have to understand that she's sixteen, legally an adult. You can't treat her as a child or your marriage is already going to be pathetic. You have to be able to protect her and love her all the time."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I took the last year to make sure Tenten and I knew that about each other." That… among other things. "This is serious Uchiha. Make sure you're sure." I said.

He smirked. "So that's why, you didn't get married." He thinks he knows, but he really is too blind to really see it. On the other hand, ask Tenten, she wouldn't care about keeping that a secret.

"Yeah, Tenten said it was fine and was rather glad to not be rushed if we weren't 100 sure this would work out. I always loved Tenten, but I like you for a long time was scared to lay a hand on. It upset her, quite a bit."

"What did she do?" He asked.

"She encouraged me." I answered; I remember that conversation well.

"How?" Don't you wish you were there? I asked. It would help a lot if you were but that's impossible, even for a ninja.

"She told me '_Neji, I'm your fiancée. I love you and you love me right, (I nodded). I am yours; I belong to you. You can't be afraid of me. You know what your family needs from you and I. You know that you can't be afraid of me to meet your family's expectations if you stay scared and shy. I will not force myself onto you but I'm telling you. You have to straighten your mind out.' _It was the only time she was ever serious like that with me, the first time that she gave me advice. She was right. After that, I nodded and took her into my arms and held her there. She was so happy, that's why I had to take a year to make sure everything was understood." I did among other things but sometimes I just needed to make sure of that.

"I see." He answered.

"You want to make her happy right?"

"Of course," He replied.

"And you have a clan to revive right?"

"Yes,"

"Then don't think twice about it, she's yours as Tenten told me. I hated that more than anything."

"Hated what?" I asked.

"Owning her,"

"What do you mean?"

"There are some clans like mine, the Uchiha and other rare clans like that, and Sakura's and Ino's as well as the Hoshi were (are). They all believed that the girl was the possession of the man, 'do with her whatever you want, she's yours to do what with you want'. Ever wonder why the girls were worried about their wedding?"

"I didn't think of it like that." He answered.

"Exactly," Neji answered to me. "You and I weren't exactly taught by parents how to act towards girls, we took to what was around us, and I really didn't know what to do for a while; especially my feelings toward Tenten."

"So that is really going on today?"

I simply snorted. "Ask Hinata what her father told her she was supposed to live her life like."

"But as the heir shouldn't she be the head?"

"Yes, but in honor, her husband is above her in all other manners, except the family."

"But aren't you taking over for?" I nodded.

"Naruto and I plan to change many things about the Hyuuga and I plan to put that on our agenda." I added.

"There was a long period of time where Tenten believed that. She was to be used and that's all she was good for."

"Why?"

"It was about two years ago. She doesn't like me talking about it but at the moment after an accident it was all that showed up in her mind."

"That's horrible."

"Luckily Sakura never got those ideas in her mind. Since neither of your families is alive, that has that consideration. She also didn't have a clan enforcing that. Tenten has sat through many dinners where that's how they talk. She's been very upset when she hears that but she holds it in, I know it."

"Man, it would stink to be her." She answered.

"Yeah, I really try to stay away from those kinds of things unless they're required. But we can't for very long since they're required for the heads, and we will be today."

"Yep, well shall we head to the church to prepare as well?" I nodded and we left. (This is a portion of chapter 28 of Uchiha Problems.)

Sasuke and I meanwhile went to our rooms, changed into our tux and went downstairs. We walked out of the house and over to the church. I sensed a huge number of ninja nearby. Foreign ones.

"They got in the church." I said.

"How could they? With all the ninja inside? The girls…"

"No. **They're not in there.** Not that I can see. No one is." I answered his question.

When we finally arrived there, it was totally empty. "I can't believe they got to the church, we use to be so much stronger." Sasuke yelled in anger.

"It's fine, don't worry about it at all Sasuke, it will be taken care of." I said jumping beyond our position. We were surrounded and there were **many sound ninjas everywhere**.

We fought of lots of Nin but there were still more coming, and after about 4 hours, they stopped. We had stopped all those that were coming to this section, but guaranteed there would be more. "Where are the girls then?"

"Simple. **Kidnapped**."

"Again?" Sasuke answered in an annoyed yet angry tone.

"Yes. Again." I replied annoyed with his attitude.

"Shikamaru, have you seen the girls? We've checked everywhere." Sasuke said.

"No, they have them." I nodded and I ran off moments later followed by Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Have any of you seen Naruto?" Shikamaru asked them.

"No, last time I heard he was in the Hokage's office, setting up." Sasuke said.

"Do you think?" A voice asked from the forest. It was Hinata. She was limping below them; they jumped down and ran to her.

"Hinata, what's wrong with you?" I asked holding his cousin in his arms. I sat down supporting her body against mine.

"I managed to escape to give the news of where they are, what their plans are and where the others are." I said, barely being able to maintain consciousness.

"Can you heal yourself?" Sasuke asked, knowing how the girls were all gifted med-Nin. I figured not from the way she dragged her body along here. It would be a few days even after being healed.

"No, it's a broken bone. I can mend it to a sprain but beyond that, no. If I took it any farther then I'd be shortening my life span. I'll be fine just, help them." She answered.

"What were you saying about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Tears were falling out of her eyes, we knew full and well this **wasn't good news** but neither was the **invasion, the deaths, the attack, the whole entire fight**; it was **definitely not good**. "They're trying to **take Konoha out**, and taking out a new Hokage is the first step." Hinata was crying even more now.

"What should we do?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean, what should we do?" I said with a smile. "I'm sure Naruto would be laughing at you worrying about him about now Hinata. Have a bit more courage; he's infused with the fox and he's the number one ninja around. If he can't take care of Orochimaru, no one can. He's hokage for a reason."

"I know but had you heard the plans, you'd be worried too." Hinata said.

"What are they planning to do?"

"Kill the nine tailed fox," She said and burst out into tears.

"Hinata, the fox was killed years ago." Shikamaru answered

"No, they sealed it in a newborn child, Naruto." I said. I had seen it with my own two eyes during the Chuunin Exams, though I wasn't sure what it is, people were now allowed to know. Hinata had told me before also.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, Neji's right. The nine-tailed fox was sealed in Naruto when he was just a few days old. If they're bond is broken, Naruto could die. Orochimaru knows how since the seal was fixed by Jiraiya. And, anything he knows Orochimaru knows."

"So then someone has to invert the seal, to differential the pattern so Orochimaru can't." Hinata explained.

"But the seal works on a principal of complete trust; it would be disrupted if it's inverted by anyone other than someone he trusts." I explained. I had been taught the basics of seals when I had received mine, only minor but it worked all the same.

"But how did Jiraiya fix it?" Shikamaru asked.

"He did it while Naruto trusted him, Naruto was relaxed. He called it a trust exercise and that way he allowed him. Orochimaru will just break the seal, not invert it."

"How do we stop this?" Sasuke asked.

"There's no need to, I'm fine." Naruto said walking to the forest one hundred percent okay and fine.

"Neji?" Hinata asked and he nodded. I gently leaned her against the tree and stood up.

I jumped over hitting a weak point on Naruto and he fell down. "Two Byakugan users and a Sharingan user and you think you could trick us?" I asked.

"That wasn't the plan, this was." He ran at Hinata but Sasuke and Shikamaru ran in front and took the person down.

"That was close." I said.

"Why do they need Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure either; I think its many reasons. They think you wouldn't fight if they had us, Konoha has fewer defenses and they wouldn't risk our safety." Hinata answered them.

"Then we have to get the others back first." Sasuke advised.

"What do we do with Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"Leave her with us," A female voice said from out of the forest. It was Tamari, Gaara and Kankuro.

"We thought you might need some help, since you have helped us out on many occasions." Kankuro said.

"Thanks," I picked up his cousin and handed her to Kankuro. Hinata looked worried.

"You're sure it's them?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke and I nodded. We could tell from the immense chakra signal Gaara handled. I had been around them a lot with Tenten, enough to know if it was then or not.

"Kankuro, take her to Tsunade. Have her heal Hinata's leg then you and Tamari along with Hinata, help Naruto. Hinata remember to make sure to invert the seal so it's stronger and only you can break and invert again. Understand?" I said finishing his orders.

"I'm going along with you guys." Gaara said.

"No, they need you in Konoha; thanks for the help but I think between the three of us, who ever is guarding the girls isn't stronger then Orochimaru." Sasuke answered.

"True," Gaara responded. Then the Sabaku Trio and Hinata were gone, in that few seconds.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, Shikamaru and I nodded and we ran off. They fought through many people and with extreme force and determination. Then, we stopped.

"Where are we going, Hinata-san forgot to tell us where the girls were." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"She didn't have to, she came south, and so they're north. Of course, they'd be in the main tower in the Forest of Death." He answered.

"Why in the world would they bring him there?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure but I think it has to do with the defenses." I said.

"I agree," Sasuke said.

"So we all are prepared for a grand fight when we get there, right?" I answered smirking.

We arrived at then we dealt with all the problems and took down everyone until we could get to the tower. It took a **lot of chakra** **fighting** but we **made it**. We had set up a ton of traps so once they attacked at night, they'd all be down and then we could easily enter and take them all down.

(VP: Normal)

When night came, the guards knew they were expecting to be attacked by them but Orochimaru knew their plans, what they thought they were going to do, he would not under any circumstance attack those three, and that was told to all his men. Everyone went to sleep that night; including Orochimaru, and all the guards.

"Get up," Neji whispered quietly.

"What, are we being attacked?" Sasuke asked.

"No but phase one of the plans is done." Neji responded.

"Part one?"

"Yes, we trick them into thinking that we under no circumstances will attack and they do the same for us; because they are weaker. Now comes part two," Neji alerted them to.

"I hope this one is less troublesome." Shikamaru added.

"Yes, and it's extremely simple, and hopefully there will be no fighting." Neji responded.

"What's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"I've checked everyone's asleep so we sneak in, take the girls out; and leave. Nothing more or less. If needed fight anyone who stops you, don't let them make any sounds to alert anyone else."

"Understood." Sasuke finished.

"Me too," Shikamaru added.

"Then let's go," Neji said as the pushed through the harsh night.

They snuck in the building easily without a sound like any good ninja was trained to do, they went down stairs and they split at the corridor. They were paired Neji alone, and Sasuke and Shikamaru together. Neji had picked the path the girls were on and sent the others on a chase to keep the guards of their tails, just incase some weren't asleep.

"Sasuke, what are you doing running off? Surely you have figured out my plan; why would you leave Shikamaru alone like that, it's not safe." Neji said to himself then sighed. He had seen Sasuke split from the plan, that wouldn't be very good.

"All is as planned on both parts; prepare to die." A solider said.

Neji smirked and stepped forward and smacked him hand into the man's chest knocking the wind out of him sending him flying across the floor. "Easy pick," Neji said.

Neji used chakra, sped through the halls, and ran all the way to the girls. "Neji," They said surprised.

"Let's go, everyone is in trouble." He said.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke strayed from the plan to kill Orochimaru, I have to save him. Ino, Sakura, you go find Shikamaru down this hallway quite a bit; Tenten, you're with me, go." He ordered and without a doubt, they followed their orders.

"Is Hinata alright, Neji?" Tenten asked while running.

"Yes, she made it back in fair condition; she's in Gaara, Tamari and Kankuro's hands now."

"Why them?" She asked.

"Because they were returning to the village while we were leaving and we couldn't turn back, we needed to save you guys." He responded.

"Oh, so it's just you three guys?" Tenten asked concerned.

"Yes,"

"What about Naruto?" She asked.

"We're not sure, we haven't seen him. We sent Hinata and the other three to help him."

"That's interesting, because earlier you said she was in fair condition; how do you expect her to help Naruto, the Hokage?" She asked.

"Don't over think that, Tenten. Naruto is good but if he wasn't able to come locate meet us like everyone else; something has happened." He said.

"What?"

"I'm not sure but Hinata was worried about the men taking the 9 tailed fox away from him."

"Isn't that what he's always wanted?" She asked.

"Not any longer Tenten, the 9 tailed fox supplies him with unlimited chakra, and without that, he's unable to do all the things that make him Naruto, his shadow jutsu, his summoning, and all his fancy little tricks, he'd have to rebuild himself from square one, and a hokage can't be at the level of a 10 year old."

"That's horrible, what can we do to help?" She asked.

"Make sure that doesn't happen in the first place. And we've taken the first two steps."

"Which ones?" She asked.

"One, they can't use you and the other girls, or us guys to threaten him by. Two, we've sent him Hinata to transform and seal the seal that holds the 9 tailed demon in. If Orochimaru doesn't know the seal that she used then he can't undo it to remove the demon."

"So most likely Naruto… is safe?"

"And you worried, ha. You do know that it's dishonorable to think down upon your hokage, and doubt his power and ability."

"It would be if he was officially hokage, but he isn't until the wedding ceremony."

"Yeah but I doubt that the wedding is **going to be anytime soon**." Neji said, mentally smacking himself for saying that but surprisingly he didn't **hear any sign of his mistake**, of tears, of disappointment, or sadness. There was nothing but silence. "Anon, Tenten, I'm sorry." Neji apologized.

He looked back at Tenten but she seemed just as fine as always. "You thought I'd be upset?"

"Sort of, yes," He responded.

"Neji, I've waited a year already, you don't think **I can wait another**; now that's pathetic. Plus, I'm not one to **hide themselves from the truth** I know it would be **stupid to get married during a war**, it would be like saying we're free after just returning home, it's a curse on yourself so no, I'm not upset. Not very much at least, I mean. What's the difference between us now, and us them." To think about it, not much.

"Not at all really,"

"See, there is nothing different; there's no difference for me, just you. You are free of the seal and lead your clan then, but nothing will change for me."

"No, there you are wrong; much will have to change when we're married. You'll be surprised about the many changes that will happen then but you and I will just have to wait; it's a wait well worth it." He added.

"Yep, that's why **I can take it**; **because it's worth it**." She finished.

"Now let's go." Inside, Tenten was truly holding her tears. There were two hers inside of her, a gentle one that she let around in sometimes, and the strong minded Tenten that she used during practice when she was hurt, the stronghold and the weak; but this time the weak was winning and she was scared what might happen if her weaker self won.

"Tenten, snap out of it." Neji yelled at her. She jumped and sighed, **be strong and wait a**nd hope.

Then her weaker self-won, she fell to her **knees and cried**. Neji was worried by this, how come she had lost it all, right then. Then he thought about it; he had put it off and off and off again. It seemed like there was no hope it would happen. When you lose hope, you fall, no matter what the skill level. If he didn't think he could win, he wouldn't try and he'd lose. That's the difference between weak and strong, the knowledge of the difference.

Neji sat by her, he was supposed to be saving Sasuke but he knew that **he couldn't leave her. **That was idiotic, dangerous and uncompassionate. He brought her into his chest and held her. "It's alright, it will happen Tenten; I promise you that. This is the very least you deserve; and I owe you it." Neji whispered to her. "Stay safe," He said to her as he sent her away using a jutsu.

Neji didn't want to but if her weaker self had taken over then it would be sure to be quite dangerous for her to be here, **too much trauma.** She needed to be in safety, and where he sent her was the safest place he could think of in this very moment.

Neji ran through the halls and arrived at Orochimaru's room. There was no sign of a fight, where had they gone. Sasuke's plan was just to fight him while he was asleep, no fight at all, just one death, one of no pain, just death.

"If your looking for the Uchiha and last of his clan I suppose you look down the stairs." Said a voice that sounded like a voice from the dead; it was one that would haunt him for time to come. It was Orochimaru's deathbed voice. He was going but from the way he talked, he supposed that Sasuke was gone. Neji pushed past Orochimaru and did a seal, if Sasuke hadn't killed him, he would. The seal would slowly drain his chakra into nothingness. It was more than over, but they needed Sasuke here, to complete everything.

Hours later Neji was still in that spot, he hadn't moved. He remembered it all, once he had finished Orochimaru. The painful scream, the lost voice, the fear, the danger, and the same voice he heard all those years ago. From her that night, he knew he didn't want to hear it again. She's come for him again, and this time he was the one that was lost, not her. However, wasn't always him who lost it was never her. Her collapses always had meaning, not a sign of weakness, just a flaw; his were a weakness, a major flaw as well.

The thing that scared him that much was that scream, the scream that could waken the dead, if that was plausible. Those who heard her knew that's what she was trying to do. "Sasuke," That was her words. "Saaasukkke-kuuun." **He was gone**.

A/N: This was the easiest and fasted chapter yet, but only because it's a cut and past easy version chapters 38, 39, and 40 of Uchiha Problems.

The Reasons Why… The Wedding Is Put Off.

the girls aren't here many sound ninjas attacked the girls were kidnapped they had bad news invasion deaths attack Konoha's Fall hide themselves from the truth stupid to get married during a wall have to wait for things to settle too much trauma He was gone. Sasuke 


	38. Neji's Eyes are Useless

◊ (38: Neji's Eyes are Useless) ◊

VP: Hyuuga Neji (A/N: Not a happy chapter!) 

**_It's over._**My Hyuuga inherit eyes told me, they yelled it at me. **_Don't deny the girls the truth; don't give them false hope_**_. They've never wanted you to lie to them before. Don't start now_. **It was harsh but truthful.**

Sakura sat with her head on Sasuke's heart and she was crying in a panic. Shikamaru and the others had called the hospital but it was too late and she and I knew it. She was crying and I couldn't do anything to help her.

Tenten was resting her head in my lap, and I held her weeping body. I wished that someone would be there to comfort Sakura but the only one who could was underneath her, and dead.

Sakura had come in right after Tenten screamed, then she herself had fallen to her knees and cried on Sasuke's body. Tenten just cried, Orochimaru you made your last mistake your last death. Who knew a dead guy after his death would affect so many people; he was evil. It can't end like this. I want to bring them back so that I can kill Orochimaru again.

"No Revenge," Sakura said.

"What?" Tenten asked sadly.

"I can't take revenge for him!" Sakura yelled.

I understood her pain, I wanted to take revenge on Orochimaru, but I couldn't. He was already dead. Isn't that revenge? "I know, I do too." I said to her.

"Neji?" Sakura asked calmly.

"I was too late." I said. "I could have, but I was too late." I wanted to lie to her, tell her it was alright, he was just unconscious, it was just another coma. He was just being Sasuke the revenger again. He'd come back again. **My eyes didn't lie **to me, **unless I didn't use them. **

"It's my fault for holding you up." Tenten cried.

"No, Sasuke wouldn't have wanted either of you to blame yourselves, he wanted… what did he want? He never told me!" Sakura returned to her crying.

"He wanted… to make the world safe for your children." I told him. "That's what he told me." I finished.

"Stupid Sasuke, we didn't have any kids." She responded. He had left her with nothing but pain now, a memory and a lot of broken promises and hopes for what would be a horrible future, at least in the eyes of Sakura. Sakura's eyes lied for her good, **mine wouldn't lie to hold the truth from me. **

"He just wanted to make sure that when you two did, they would be safe. He didn't want to risk their lives, or yours." I responded.

"Couldn't for once; he just care about himself?" She asked, laying her head on him.

"No, he's not a selfish one; you can't be a ninja and be selfish, always for others, never yourself." I finished.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She asked.

I used my Byakugan and **checked again, just so I could be perfectly sure**, and nodded. "He is." I said respectfully. She burst out into tears, and Tenten looked regrettably at the floor, as if it was her fault. It was mine for upsetting Tenten, and waiting. Mine completely.

It was so very hard to believe to anyone else. Sakura had seen him 'dead' before. Her eyes **weren't a perfected form** of vision as mine were. Hers didn't know the truth, **hers didn't talk to her** and tell her what was going on. **She had a chance for hope**, with me, **there was no hope **like that.

**¤ (Hospital) ¤ **

Sakura hadn't left Sasuke body since she found him dead. She had seen him in such a horrible condition so many times it was hard for her to believe he was dead, but he was. **No chakra flow, and no heartbeat;** he was gone.

The nurses said that he was confirmed dead but since Tsunade left to find something, so that we could be completely sure, that's what Sakura said. She refused to believe he was dead. His corpse lay in the bed with Sakura watching it for any signs of life. "You've died so many times, come back to me Sasuke." She said to him, wiping her tears with one hand and touching his face with the other.

Tenten was resting her head in my chest, and I held her as she too watched Sakura suffer. Would Sakura ever get over it? Would she move on? I suppose not. She may stay with his body until it rots away to nothing, even when it has disappeared will she still **refuse to see the truth.** I thought.

Sakura could **easily refuse to see what was in front of her**, even **if it was as plain as daylight.** No, that was wrong. **She saw things as all simple** but when it came to **complex things, her body ignored them** and her feelings took over. **All sense of rationing was lost. **

"Sasuke may come back." Tenten whispered.

"Sakura's getting to you, he's gone." I told her.

"No, he's there. I just know it. Sakura and Ino feel it too. I can't believe there is so much peace in time of war."

"Orochimaru died, there's no leader so they all ran. No more war, but I think you've lost it Tenten, so have they."

"Believe what you want Neji, but I know he's there. He just has to be." Tenten said smiling.

"If your right then **Sasuke can prove my Byakugan wrong**, and **that's never happened**."

"**Death can trick any eyes Neji**, even yours." Tenten answered.

"I hope so, I **want her to be happy too**." Tenten nodded.

No matter how much **I wanted to be wrong**. I wanted my eyes to be perfect and all knowing **I had trusted them with my life too many times for them to be wrong**. If everyone I had seen died, hadn't. Maybe there was a **lot less or more hope in the world then I had originally figured**.

**VP: Tenten **

I cried hiding my face from Sakura. I felt her pain. I knew it owe to well. I had been lied to about Neji's death too many times to go ahead and believe a ninja, at least one of my friends was dead when they said they were. I refused to believe so.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" I asked rhetorically. Trying so hard to cheer my saddened heart.

"One guess needed,"

"Sasuke," We replied together.

"It's it torture to let her wake up knowing he's not there?" He asked me.

"Yeah but trust me, that bit or relief is everything she has until he wakes up. Only in her dreams is she happy. We can't ruin that for her." I responded.

"I'm sure she'll never want to wake up." He responded.

"Of course she doesn't but, she can't sleep forever."

"Yeah she can but no one else would want that."

"True, maybe except her." She answered, sadly.

"We can't let her though, because then we'd have to watch another life slip through our fingers."

"No, if she decides to end her life, who are we to stop her?"

"What do you mean; you want to let her die? I thought you said you could feel him, what if he comes back?" He asked.

"When she wakes up and if she can't feel him, then it's it for them; both of them." She answered. "You have to understand, that it could happen, that doesn't make it right."

"We can't let her die."

"We have to do what's best for her. We can't let her suffer."

"I know but,"

"You would feel the guilt even more then too, like me, correct?"

"Yeah," He responded sadly.

"Then he has to come back for everyone's sake; so many live have never rested in a dead man's supposedly ended fate." I told him.

After a while; I awoke, I heard stirring. "Sasuke?" I asked opening my eyes, hope rested high on my shoulders.

I noticed Sasuke's body was moving but he wasn't controlling it. Sakura was moving him. But why?

**VP: Normal **

"What are you do that for?" Neji asked.

"The bonded said to protect him body until he returns so that he'll have a place to return to." Tenten nodded.

"The bonder?" Neji asked.

"It's a voice in our heads that tells us how to react to certain situations, the voice of reason, truth and answers. It knows all." Sakura answered.

"Exactly," Tenten added.

"When will he be back?" Neji asked.

"The voice is an advisor not all knowing, Neji." Tenten said.

"Ah, then what shall we do until he awakens?" Neji asked.

"I'm going to wait, you guys go eat or something." Sakura said.

Sakura had taken care of Sasuke from the very beginning of him on the team, even though it was as personal as it had been for the last year and a half she was still watching out for him. During the exams, when he left, always she watched over him, and never once had he let her down, and she didn't think he'd start now. She didn't doubt the advisor of hers. He had always been right before, what could change. She thought.

After a while, and she had fallen asleep, just to have more wonderful dreams of Sasuke, she awoke to a knock at the door. She peeked to find Hinata and Naruto at the door. Hinata looked that she had cried as well.

"Naruto, Hinata, come on in." She greeted as happily as she could.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help!" Naruto burst out, sadly. He bowed his head and didn't look away from the ground.

"It's alright Naruto, I heard everything. I was there remember. I know it all; I don't blame anyone. I blame only myself. Don't worry." Sakura said sympathetically to Naruto's guilt.

"I too am sorry, Sakura." Hinata said.

"You were doing everyone a favor my helping everyone gets to us, if not for you, they guys wouldn't have found us and..." She was stopped by Hinata's crying which Naruto was set off by.

"It's alright Hinata, she didn't mean to." Naruto looked at Sakura.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that Tenten, Ino as well as Konoha, Naruto and me would all be dead if not for you." Sakura answered.

"But, Sasuke's dead because I lead him to danger."

"No, Sasuke went astray from our plans; truly it's only his fault." Shikamaru said walking in the door. "He told me that before he left."

"He told you that it was his fault?" Sakura questioned.

"No, he told me he did it to protect everyone and stop the war so that everyone will live happily; and to protect you. That's why." Shikamaru explained.

"But he didn't have go and do that for me, or anyone else. We need him." She said falling to the ground. "Haven't I suffered enough?" She yelled.

"No, not enough; you've suffered enough when your dead." Neji answered. "There are a lot of people who have suffered much more then you, even if you did die, you possibly might not have suffered enough."

"But then why me, why can someone else suffer, huh?" She asked.

"Everyone suffers, not just you. Get over it." Neji responded.

"It's the truth Neji and I have lost our parents and lived by ourselves with one another and maybe a few others as time goes by, haven't we suffered more than you?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but." She said. "Why do I have to suffer?"

"We answered that, everyone suffers, get over and this isn't you suffering it's him. Stop being selfish, it's your choice to suffer because of indirect actions. You choose to make Sasuke's suffering your suffering." Neji responded.

"Sasuke is the one who doesn't deserve to suffer." Tenten said. "He's lost everything and you're all he has left, if we wanted you to suffer we'd kill you." She answered.

"I know but why he can't come back to me?" Sakura asked desperately.

"I don't know, maybe you want it too much." Shikamaru answered walking out as everyone followed.

Sakura was left in the room the room to herself, "How long must I wait and suffer?" She asked and cried herself to sleep.

Neji paced around the house while carrying Tenten, she didn't mind because all she needed was his embrace to keep her calm and feel loved. She wished Sakura could feel the same thing.

"Anything?" He asked her.

"No." Tenten said pulling her head closer to his chest. "It's the same strength as it was, if not weaker. The connection is stronger when Sakura contacts him in her sleep." Tenten explained.

"Can you?"

"No. I can't contact Sasuke in my sleep. I can contact you in my sleep though." She said. "It's a girl thing. We've done it before. Subconscious connection. It works well for missions and such."

Neji carried Tenten back into Sasuke room, setting her in a chair. He walked over to Sasuke's body and used a lot of chakra to focus on Sasuke. "It won't work Neji. That's a dead body." Sakura said.

"Then why are you sitting there if you know he's dead."

"He is not dead, his body is healing. I'm helping also."

"Explain." He said.

"There is a special signal that a living body gives off. It's something that **can't be seen** by eyes, **only sensed** by a heart. **Eyes are useless to feel the signature**." She said.

"It's called the three log ins." Tenten explained. "Body, Mind, Spirit."

"There's a comatose of all three, where the mind disappears and you're left with the body, which is alive or body + mind – and spirit is neutral. It's called BSM. Then you have comatose of the spirit where you're left with a mind neutral body + and spirit is -. Then you have this rare type where the body is negative, mind is neutral, and spirit is positive."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that the mind is readable, body is gone and the spirit is sensible." Tenten explained.

"Amnesia is one of these comatose, it was the first one, the body is all there, mind is dead, and spirit is there." Sakura said. "One of the connections has broken and then it easily can be confused for death."

"Which does he have?" Neji asked. He was having a trouble following.

"The spirit is gone, mind is readable and body is destroyed. However if you focus quite hard you can sense his spirit trying to connect back but his body isn't alive enough to connect back again."

"How long will it take?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. I wish I did though." Sakura said. She closed her eyes while resting her head on his chest, trying to get closer to what is his dead heart. Trying to heal it, and bring him back.

Every day it was the very same thing. Sakura would wake up with her head on Sasuke's chest. I was always there for her. To make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Sasuke, wake up. It's morning." She said stretching. "I had a horrible dream last night. You were in a coma because we took out Orochimaru. I wished the latter were true but not the former because I want you with me forever. I don't want you gone." She waited for him to respond to her, while he woke up. "Sasuke?" She said shaking his body.

"Sasuke, this really isn't funny. Wake up." She screamed, violently about to attack him.

"Sakura?" I called from the doorway. She turned around and looked at me horrified. Neji stood beside me shaking his head.

"Tenten, he's just fooling isn't. Neji, he's there, right? Right." I turned to Neji.

"I still don't sense him Sakura. I'm sorry." She was about to scream and explode. Neji appeared behind her, knocking her out. He carried her to another guest room. I just followed after Neji, and locked Sasuke's room with a strong jutsu. Who knew what she'd do when she's this out of control. I looked back at Sasuke.

I then looked at the Sky. "Sasuke, come back soon." I went into Sakura's room and reactivated her mind after I waited for Neji's okay. Her mind was shaking horribly and sweating. She hadn't slept well in months. We had to constantly watch her, she was in a worst condition then Sasuke was. Sasuke's body would be perfectly fine with the preservation jutsus we had on his body. Sakura barely ate, we had to force her to and she wouldn't sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes she had nightmares of Sasuke in a coma. It was sad that even in the dark recesses of her mind, she couldn't. Every morning, and sometimes every hour it was the same thing.

"Tenten, her body is dying. We have to do something."

"What can we do, Neji? I know that she needs to sleep but she can't sleep. Her chakra is depleating itself constantly. Even as we talk, she's putting out tons of chakra fighting whatever is going on in those nightmares of hers."

"We need to take her to a hospital to take care of her. She can't keep doing this. We can't let it happening Tenten. My mind registered what's going on in her body."

"What's happening to her?" I asked.

"Her mind is running on overdrive, it's pulsing strongly. Her chakra system is exploding with the little chakra she has. If she doesn't stop it, she'll kill herself." Neji told me.

"We should wake her up."

"That, and paralyze her body, not her mind this time." I sighed, as Neji paralyzed her chakra use and I woke her up from being unconscious."

She screamed. Trying to do something, but it wasn't any use, she couldn't move or use chakra. She was just lying there, like a doll.

"Sakura. Stop." Neji yelled at her.

"Neji?"

"You're slowly killing yourself chakra. This is the only way that you're going to live. Tenten's going to feed you and you're going to meditate on…"

"The clouds." I finished. Every minute of her life, no matter what she focused on she could relate to Sasuke, clouds were all she had left to not relate herself too.

"Yes, focus on the purity of clouds." Neji said.

"Yes." I sat her up, feeding her food as her mind was blank. She was regaining chakra slowly with the food and relaxation that was going on. Neji left the room to go back to sleep, we hadn't gotten a lot of sleep and I would join him later.

"That isn't a dream, is it Tenten? That's why you had to stop me. I was endangering him and myself. You took me away, so I wouldn't hurt anyone, him or myself. Don't lie to me… please?" Sakura begged me.

"Yeah, it's not a dream. He's just sleeping peacefully for a while. He'll come back. I promise you. If you want… I trust you to focus on him now that your head's clear. Focus on him coming back. If you focus on happy things, then you'll purify your mind and rest easy. Do you think you can handle that?" I asked her. She nodded, she had finished her food and I watched as she slipped into peaceful sleep.

¤ (Weeks Later, April 16) ¤ - VP: Sakura

I was really sad, I didn't know why but it had been some important day, I could remember what but I was sad and I went to sleep crying and mumbling in my sleep like normal but this time was different, I went and laid aside Sasuke.

I was crying and mumbling something, I don't remember what because I was so depressed but I felt a hand on my hair, petting me, like a pet. I stopped crying and looked up, to see Sasuke's hand was petting me.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

He smiled. "Morning," He said.

I lunged into his chest and hugged him. "Ow Sakura, you should really stop making that a habit, hurting injured people." I loosed but rested my head on his chest and he petted my hair.

"I'm fine, you worry too much." He said and I laughed and kissed him.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"No," He answered. This was most likely because his body had not required food or any kind of nourishment in a while, so he wasn't used to it.

"Okay, so how do you feel?" I asked.

"Aside from being crushed, fine." He said smartly.

"That's great, you're body's been dead for a while, so it's healed completely since then. Why would it hurt if I crushed you."

"Because you're heavy and my body's out of shape and weak," He answered.

"Ha, I'm not heavy." He smiled.

"I know, but it bothered you." He answered.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," He sat up and walked around the room as if he had never been hurt in the first place. "I'm a bit weak but walking is fine." I said.

"Want to go talk to everyone?" I asked.

"Sure, anything new happen while I was out?" I shook my head, I wouldn't know if anything was, I was so preoccupied with you.

I walked out of his room into the main room after paging everyone to come to the main room and they were waiting there. There was a huge silence. "It looks like you've all seen a ghost," I said smiling at them.

"I guess you four were right all along," Neji answered. "He did come back."

"You doubted me?" Sasuke asked.

"A little, you could've stayed out a little longer." He answered sarcastically.

"Yeah but I think Sakura here and everyone else has waited long enough. When's the wedding?" He asked. It went silent after that.

"We hadn't made new plans since then, and we didn't plan on making plans until you returned." I said.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," Neji suggested.

"What?" Tenten said amazed.

"Okay," Sasuke said in agreement.

"I think they both need to get their head examined." Ino said sighing. I nodded.

"How could we get all those people together?" I asked.

"They never left, and everything's already bought and paid for. All we need to do is tell everyone, dress up and go." Neji said.

"Exactly," Sasuke said folding his arms and sitting on the open, remaining couch. "So why not, any objections?" He asked.

"Fine," Tenten said in defeat.

"Alright," I said just going along with the ordinances said up by the two guys.

"Yes," Hinata said shyly.

"I think that's awesome. We're getting married hear that Hinata!" Naruto yelled causing Hinata to wince at his rather loud yelling.

"Naruto, tone it down and don't yell at Hinata." I reprimanded him.

"Yeah, yeah, well did you hear Hinata?" Naruto asked. I sighed, something things are just too funny to change.

"Yeah, I did." She said shyly.

"Good, because I'm so happy." He jumped up and started dancing pulling Hinata off her quite settled position on the coach to dance around.

"He sure hasn't changed," Sasuke said.

"You'd miss it if he was calm, trust me." I said.

"I know but I was just saying so." He said.

"I missed you Sasuke." I said.

"But you saw me every night, stupid." He said poking my forehead and laughing at my words. "I love you Sakura, so it seems it's finally time." I said.

"Yeah it is, and I love you too." I answered back snuggling into his arms.


	39. These are Events

◊ (Events happened) ◊

∆ (Their House) ∆ - ¤ (Few Days Later, Mid May) ¤ - VP: Tenten

The other girls and I were ecstatic that we were **finally getting married** today, especially me. I, unlike them have been engaged for more than two years while it's barely been one for them. Neji seemed happy to finally have this day come, of course, being him, he didn't show it.

All the guys were in their tuxes looking quite handsome. The girls and I all grabbed the bags that had our dresses in them and **ran off to the church**. We arrived there to be **devastated **by the scene. The church was **demolished** for the most part; the remaining part was **covered in blood** from the poor defenseless people left there during the attack that were killed.

"**We can't have the wedding here**." Sakura said sighing.

"I'm not putting this off again. I'm too anxious that I might die if I don't get married today!" Ino screamed.

"I for one don't want to put it off any longer." I told them.

"Yeah, but what can we do? All those guests, where would they all go?" Hinata asked.

"We can do it traditional in the park." I suggested.

"Actually, that's a great idea Tenten." Ino said to me.

"It is spring after all. It's the perfect time of year to have an outdoor wedding." Sakura said. "With all the pretty trees, it fits our color code great!"

"No back to the house!" Ino said. We nodded and appeared back at the house. Sakura barraged in the house, everyone was there. Well everyone who was participating in the wedding.

"The church is ruined. We're having the wedding in park. Go out there and get it ready." Sakura yelled at them.

"Fine." Neji said walking out the door. "Be ready soon though. I won't leave but I don't like waiting."

"Don't you think I know that by know?" He shrugged and disappeared into the trees.

"What happened to the church?" Naruto asked Hinata getting close to her face.

"Leave her alone Naruto and just help." I said pushing him out the door.

"Oi dobe, let's go." Sasuke said grabbing him and jumping into the trees.

"Now, to prepare for this wedding." Ino said after all the guests had left to prepare the wedding in the forest.

"Yes, it's agreed that we need to hurry thought because nii-san will not hesitate to drag us there if we take too long." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, Neji is showing his impatience and waiting to marry me for the last two years with anger rather than excitement." I said.

"Sasuke is going insane, I'm telling you." Sakura said nodding.

"Shikamaru… never changes." We all laughed, nodding. She, of us all, had changed the least. I had changed a lot from my insecure younger self, but as of lately I had changed because of all the things that happened in regards to Neji.

Sakura had changed her thoughts of Sasuke completely around since the huge problem when she went to get him. I was extremely happy that Sakura finally got to be with him, she deserved it with how devoted she was to him, and how much she cared for him all along. For Ino, it was just a stage.

Hinata had changed a bit, for the worst or better I'm not sure. She doesn't stutter as much but she's horrified of Naruto most of the time. She's easily caught off guard by yelling, her senses are heightened because of genetics and he doesn't help. He taught her to stand up for herself, to some extent but then again she only listens because he said "Hinata listen to me, you're going to be less of a push over, stop mumbling and stop listening to whatever says to do." She does now a days but that's only because as his wife, she has to listen, well in her mind that is. If not for that, she wouldn't have. Naruto has changed her though.

We got on our dresses and did our hair. They, forcibly, put my hair down, and surprisingly it had a beautiful curl to it because of being in the buns and drying in that position. Sakura had her, now lengthened hair in curls that only went to her shoulders since she's only had about a year and a half to grow it out since Sasuke said he liked it better long. Ino and Hinata had decided they liked their hair how it is naturally and there wasn't much to do with it.

Their parents walked into the house. They looked at me. "I don't need your pity. I'm just happy knowing they're alive."

"Tenten-chan, maybe they'll come."

"Maybe, they could. But it's unlikely. Come on. I don't want to be on Neji's bad side during our wedding." I answered them. The girls and I all left as we went to the spot where we'd walk down a rose lines path.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and my far uncle, my dad's right hand man appeared. "Your dad's really sorry they wouldn't allow him to come but he sent me. I know it's not the same Tenten but…"

"Doesn't matter, I happy to have you here." I said with a smile.

"That's my sister's girl." He said. "Now let's go." I nodded. I took his arm and I followed the other girls down the aisle. My uncle was wearing a tux, I was of course, wearing my wedding dress.

The girls and I all went to our fiancés-soon-to-be-husbands and **stood **by them. The guys smiles were plastered as plain as day. Even the infamous scowling duo of Neji and Sasuke were actually smiling in public rather than just with their girls.

"Tenten, you look so beautiful." **Neji whispered gently **in my ear. I blushed.

"Thank you Neji, it's finally time. Are you ready?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. What am I supposed to be ready for? I already love you with all my heart and have always protected you. I care for you when you need it even thought you do more of that for me than I for you but there isn't much different. I ready to start a new life, are you?" He asked.

Tsunade stepped up. "We are all here to join together these 8 people, 4 couples in Holy Matrimony. We have the girls soon to be formally known as Hoshi Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata, as well as their partners respectively Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. We are all here to see our friends, family, fellow ninja, and even for others, strangers get married. During the course of each of their lives they have all met with interesting results, their relationship starting out as teammates or acquaintances that we care about. Then it progressed years later to automatically an engagement for some of these kids who didn't really get a choice however, it's obvious that these people are in love with one another. Be it by accident or destiny as some would believe, they have all been in love with each from the beginning. They may have known this was coming, or dreamt it for some of them but we all know the love that they have for the one they are marrying. We also know that they are not merely all getting married but they are all part of each other's life in a tight weave. This marriage joins 4 couples and 8 friends for life and that's what we all need, friends bound happily to us, not by force." **She said.**

"When you love someone, you do not love them all the time in exactly the same way from moment to moment. It is an impossibility. It is even a lie to pretend to. Yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love, of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb. We are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity, when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity &in freedom, in the sense that the dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in the same pattern.

The only real security is not in owning or possessing, not in demanding or expecting, not in hoping, even. **Security in a relationship** lies neither in looking back to what it was in nostalgia nor forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, but in living in the present relationship, and accepting it as it is now. One must accept the security of the winged life, the ebb and flow of intermittency." She said (this was copied from the internet). "Now, boys, take the hands of the girls." **Neji carefully took my shaking hands and slightly caressed them in his, relaxing me at his touch. **

'Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto, Do you intend to marry the woman whose hands you hold to be your lawful wedded wife; and do you pledge before God and man to love, honor, and protect her through sunshine and shadow alike; keeping yourself unto her alone until death shall separate you? If so, answer **"I Do".**'

"Yeah, duh!" Naruto yelled. Terrifying to death my poor soon-to-be cousin-in-law.

"I do." Shikamaru said sighing. Ino would have punched him or stepped on his toes had he said anything else. Something Hinata lacked the courage to do, she liked the kinder gentler apoach.

"Of course I do." Neji said looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

"I do." Sasuke said. You could tell restraining himself from kissing her while holding her hands. It was almost too funny to laugh but unless you were Naruto, you couldn't laugh at the wedding.

"Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, Do you intend to take this man, whose hand you hold, to be your lawful wedded husband; and do you pledge before God and man to be to him a loving and true wife, through sunshine and shadow alike, keeping yourself unto him alone, until death shall separate you? If so, answer "I Do"

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Yeah, I do, forever." Sakura said quietly.

"I do." Hinata said shaking.

"I do." Ino said. You could tell she was going to cry. I wanted to cry too. Shikamaru needed to do something. He leaned over next to her ear, saying something to her and she visably calmed down. He shrugged and leaned back to his original posture with a calm demeanor. It was time for **the vows**.

Grooms, repeat after me:

I, your name, take you, her name, to be my wife,

to have and to hold, from this day forward,

for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer,

in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,

excluding all others,

as long as we both shall live.

With God as my witness,

I give you my pledge.

Brides, repeat after me:

I, your name, take you, his name, to be my husband,

to have and to hold, from this day forward,

for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer,

in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,

excluding all others,

as long as we both shall live.

With God as my witness,

I give you my pledge.

We all **repeated** it with no problems except for Naruto who she had to actually repeat it with his name, and Hinata's, but he got it right then. They had done something similar to that in the 1st Chuunin Exam we took together.

Finally, it was time for the rings. "You have chosen to seal you vows by the giving and **receiving of rings**. The ring forms a perfect circle, without a beginning or an end, and is thereby a symbol of eternity and signifies the duration of the commitment you are making. The gold of which the rings are made signify the purity and value of the relationship into which you enter. Let us now exchange these rings. Grooms and Brides, You have the privilege of placing this ring on the other person's finger in virtue of the exclusive covenant relationship into which you now enter. Repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you." She said. We all repeated, and surprisingly even Naruto could manage that.

"Guys, you may kiss your brides. And with these marriages, I, Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha, pass my job to Uzumaki Naruto after the initiate ceremony. By new heiress Uzumaki Hinata's orders Hyuuga Neji, with guidance from Hyuuga Tenten is freed from his mark. Along with this now, as Hokage, I give to you all, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga; Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki, Mr. and Mrs. Nara and Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." With this, Neji smiled leaning in and kissing me, his arms gently resting on my back pulling me to him and we all broke for air. Neji, still holding me close to him.

Everyone was clapping happily, or crying as this all had happened so fast while it seemed that we've been waiting for it to happen, and now it's over. "Finally with this we have also joined all these great clans and families together with these marriages for future peace through these loved ones." Tsunade said, finishing up the wedding.

The guys and guests set up a lot of tables and we all sat down. After all the food that we had made was set out and served Naruto climbed on the table, terrifying Hinata. "Hey everyone, guess what! The Genin you all met 4 years ago aren't children anymore. We're married and are mature ninjas."

"Well some of us." Sasuke said. Naruto tripped on the table.

"Neji." I said. He fell right on top of Hinata.

"Can't you not make of a fool of yourself or hurt my cousin for once?" Neji said sighing staring at the two. "Even after you're married these things still happen. Sad."

I walked up beside him and shook my head. "Sorry Naruto but for a ninja you truly are sure clumsy."

"I'm really sorry Hina-chan. I kind of tripped on the table. Did I hurt you?" Her face was bright red, as she shook her head. "I'm glad." He hugged her tight.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Hinata. I'm made worse falls than that. I'm sorry that I used you to break my fall though." He said helping her to her feet. She nodded.

I sat down at the table and rested my head on Neji's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my back. "Tenten, are you ready for what all comes now?" He whispered gently in my ear as my hair flew with the wind behind me.

"I'm never feared what comes next and I'm not starting now. But you'll stay with me what ever happens, right?"

"That's what I promised when I married you, right?" He said leaning toward me, as my lips met with his. It was just as it had always been, the first time. We were engaged before our first kiss, which may sound weird to others, but here in Konoha, it's quite normal.

"Yeah. So don't leave me, ever." I whispered quietly to him.

"Never." He said holding me close to his side. "It's been a long time since then, hasn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Sometimes it feels like yesterday, sometimes it seems like forever." I answered.

"I agree but now you're mine." He said.

"Didn't know Neji, I've always been yours since day 1."

"I thought you didn't believe it destiny." He responded.

"I don't, but I can't remember a time when you haven't been part of my life, and you've owned me a long time."

"You might not own me like the country says I owe you, but Ten, I am forever yours." I smiled.

"I'm glad. You're mine too."

We all had stuff to do today before we left for our honeymoons. I had to watch be Neji released from his seal. **Naruto had his inauguration**. Hinata had her work with the seal and Naruto's inauguration. Sasuke and Sakura had to **straighten things out with Tsunade about his freedom from his charges**. Shikamaru and Ino had **some minor things to do** with their clans since their marriage was **completely illegal technically.**

¤ (Hyuuga Clan) ¤

Hand and Hand, Neji and I walked over to the Hyuuga Clan where we would be living on occasion and be for the majority of our daytime hours to rule them. A girl walked up to us and noticing us. She bowed gracefully. Neji was in shock. I let go of his hand.

"You don't have to. Everyone's equal now. Hinata-chan and Neji-kun will make sure of it. I'll… make sure of it. There's no need to bow. We're all friends and family. Alright." She was amazed. I could sense she was a branch member, I could sense her pain, her seal wasn't visible but since I saw _his, _I could sense these things.

"Hai… Hyuuga…-sama." I started laughing, tripping backward. To be caught by Neji. I looked up; his brows said _what's so funny? _

"It's the first time someone's called me that. It's new for me." He set me up right on my feet and wrapped his arms around me securely.

"What she said." Neji replied to the girl. She nodded, walking off. My light pink dress was not a typical one, it didn't have a train because the girls and I thought it was troublesome. It was like a fancy dress but the guys figured it would be easier that way when we talked about it before we went shopping.

We went into the main room; there was a chair. Hinata walked over to me, I took her hand and I followed her over to two chairs beside her father's seat, and Naruto's. Neji seated himself in the chair, in the middle of the room. Hinata stood directly in front of Neji, her father directly behind Neji and Naruto stood behind Hinata, with his hands on her shoulders.

Words were said to Neji. Hinata turned to me. "You promise to protect the Hyuuga Clan now and forever, correct?"

"I promise on my own life. I'd never let anything happen to them if I had a chance to stop." Hinata nodded.

"I do as well." Neji said.

"Then commence." Hinata's and her father's hand snapped up. "Release." Neji's body slumped to the ground, and his forehead protector fell from his head, revealing his forehead, empty. I walked over to him. "Complete." The said, arms snapping down. Hinata collapsed into Naruto's arms. He picked her up gently. I walked over to Neji. I was about to touch him.

"Let him recover for a while." Hiashi said to us. I nodded. I rested my hands on his. Using a jutsu to take him to his bedroom, as well as with me. I sat on the start of bed as I watched him sleep peacefully. I swung my feet off the end of the bed, as I played with the hem of my dress. His head was resting silently and comfortably on my lap. My thumb gently caressed the area of the skin where the seal once was, healing it better. There was a white mark, a scar I guess it was like but not exactly.

"You're free, like I promised." I said to myself.

"Thank you." He said opening his eyes slightly.

"You're welcome Neji. You're free now." I said with a huge smile. I found myself wanting to laugh at how Lee-like I had made that sound.

He chuckled. I nodded. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Does it hurt?" I asked, concerned.

"No, it doesn't. It really messed up my entire system. Rewiring my brain, it kind of twitches from having lost so many nerve endings and having that seal gone, but the small bit of pain is worth it to be free."

"Yeah, your wings aren't that use to flying but I'll help you keep going." He nodded.

"You know what; I don't think someone has ever been happy for me in my life. Not as genuinely as you do. It's a nice feeling, to know someone's happy for me." He reached up his hand as it met my cheek; his eyes remained closed.

There was a knock at the door. "Neji, Tenten, may I enter?" It was Hiashi.

"Yes you may," I said. He walked in to see Neji seemed asleep, he having returned his arm to his side. "He's awake." I nodded. Neji opened his eyes gently but I could feel them tense slightly. There was pain, but not as much as there use to, obviously.

"It seems we have found favor in your parents' eyes, both you… and I." Neji seemed confused. He brought his hand out from behind his back, a bird was sitting on it. "Once you left, it appeared. There is one on your windowsill as well I see." I turned around and put my hand out. The bird jumped to my ring finger, beside the ring as I had offered it my left hand, foolishly.

"What do the birds mean?"

"Your father, like Neji share that how they always saw themselves as birds, and your father has, through these birds, contacted you in a way of saying, you too are free. My wife brought trained birds to contact those in the house, while your mother like them to be wild, she would call them from the yard. She too is contacting us through the birds, she too wished to see your father freed from his curse but died before she could do anything to help, and couldn't have. But you have succeeded Tenten, bringing favor that I've never had with the branch family and his parents as well as him, himself."

"Thank you." I said with a gentle smile. He turned around and left. Letting the bird fly onto my opposite hand, landing on my ring finger as well. "Neji is free now too." I told the bird.

"Do you really think they did?" He asked.

"Their souls are free now, if they choose to use their time in the afterlife to contact us through the birds they loved so much, then who are we to deny it." Neji struggled to sit up. I helped him, leaning against the wall that the bed rested against now.

The bird on my ring finger jumped, landing on my head. I laughed. Neji stared on me. The other bird flew to land on his head. Neji's face fell into a glare at me. I could sense his pain. I raised my hand. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sh…" I said. I filled my hand with a lot of chakra and smacked it as hard as I could muster to his forehead. He braced himself for impact, closing his eyes but he noticed… as it should. There was no more pain, and the scar was healed.

He touched his head. "How."

"After all these years, you should know. I can heal both your physical and emotional pain." I said leaning over, kissing his now seal-free head. He touched it again. I smiled, leaning against him.

"We'll leave later, alright." I nodded. I rested my head on his chest.

Neji soon fell asleep. I readjusted him in the bed. I left the room to check on Hinata. I knocked on the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me. Tenten." I said, replying just as vaguely to Naruto.

He opened the door. I walked in to sit beside Hinata on the bed. "How is Nii-san, is he well?"

"Yeah, minor aches from the seal being disconnected but I took care of them." Naruto broke out into laughter. I struggled to keep from knocking him out before his honeymoon or inauguration but I wanted to badly. "What!" I yelled at him.

"You have a bird on your head." I looked at the window, the bird was still there, on my head.

"Hai there is a bird on your head." Hinata said.

"I know. Your father said that the it's meant to represent Neji's parents' blessing." Hinata smiled. She understood the minds of those of the branch house and the significance of birds.

"So Neji's a free bird now, and his parents, as birds are happy for him." Naruto said jumping up.

"Sure, but they aren't birds. His parents sent birds as a sign that they're proud. Neji has one sitting on his head too. We just ignore them sitting on our heads." I responded.

"I'm happy that you have his parents' blessing Tenten. Neji is asleep then, I presume."

"Yeah, he's tired." I replied.

"I saw what you did for the girl, the one who over respected you." I nodded. "It's very nice of you."

"And hilarious how you almost fell over laughing. Hyuuga Tenten. It does fit though." I shrugged. Naruto was just being stupid again.

"Well we're leaving tonight. And you?" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, after he finishes things." I nodded.

"Stupid people not letting me leave." Naruto said crossing his arms as he sat in his tux with his legs crossed as he did when he was 12. He hasn't changed as much as one would think.

"It's alright Naruto. It's a half a days travel regardless. We can't transfer all the way there anyway. We'll walk for the afternoon, then appear." He nodded.

"I still don't want to be held up. Can't they do anything on their own?" Naruto asked.

"You, as hokage need to take care of these people. It's your job, not theirs to take care of themselves."

"Yeah, yeah, Oba-san never did nothing and we all turned out fine." I shrugged and left them to return to my sleeping, now-husband. I smiled. He's my husband. I am Hyuuga Tenten. It does sound good; Naruto's right, who knew?


	40. She's Sick

◊ (She's Sick) ◊

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (1 Month Later) ¤ - VP: Tenten

I woke up in my bed, next to Neji how I had for the longest time. It was what I really liked. I sat up but I felt sick to my stomach. Neji was no awake. "Ten, you alright?" He asked looking at how I was holding my stomach.

"Not really, but I'll be fine. It's just a **minor stomachache**. Re-adjusting to the food here at home again." He nodded.

"You should take something for it."

"I don't think I should. It will mess with **my system reaccepting the food here in Konoha**."

"You're the med-Nin. If that's what you think it is than you may want to eat little servings more often."

"You just said I was the med-Nin, then you go and tell me how to take care of myself?" I said looking at him, bemused.

"Yeah, true." He got up as I went to the bathroom to take get something to wear, and changed into it. I went back into our room and Neji had left, to go downstairs to get something to eat.

"Morning everyone." I greeted as I sat down beside Neji at the table with a small piece of toast.

"Tenten, you look a bit more pale than normal." Sakura said. Sakura was the best med-Nin around by far, trained for many years by Tsunade so she'd know.

"I'm fine." I said. "It's just a minor stomachache. I'm going to go sit down in the living room." Neji nodded. I kissed him, walked into the living room, and sat down with my book. Curling my feet up to my chest as I sat and read.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked in after me. "Hey Tenten, are you sure you're doing alright?" Sakura asked.

"I feel a little sick but I'm a med-Nin. I can take care of my self. Plus, it's just a little stomach problems." She answered.

"Um, Tenten do you think it's probable that you could be um, you know." Hinata said blushing and looking down.

"What?" I asked.

Ino smiled happily. "Oh, I know. That does make sense, smart Hinata. Hinata thinks that **you could be pregnant**." Everyone went silent. "Yikes guys, it's not that big of a deal, I mean she's a **married kunoichi**. You guys are so childish."

"I, um, maybe." I said blushing and looking at the ceiling. "I hadn't thought about it."

"I mean if any of us would pregnant we'd **show signs after two weeks or so**, right?" Ino asked.

"It's possible." Hinata said trying to keep calm.

"**Definitely possible**." Sakura added to our conclusion.

"Then Tenten should be tested, all agree." There was a possibility that I could be. So I guess I should go, just to check.

"Tenten head over, we'll cover for you." Sakura said smiling at me.

I walked over to the hospital. It was best for right now until I'm sure, to not waste chakra that the baby would need." I walked in and Tsunade was resting on the pacient sofas.

"Um… Tsunade." I called. She sat up, wiping her eyes from the sleep.

"Hi Tenten, welcome back. I didn't expect to be seeing you right after you returned. I'd think that with 4 highly qualified med-nins in a house I wouldn't need to see you." She said.

"Well you see. I'm sick to my stomach and the girls think there are some possibilities that I might be preganant."

"Oh that. Yeah. Come on." I followed her into the room. "So do you think there's a possibility that you could be?"

I blushed. "I guess, possibly." She smiled. She then proceeded to ask me a lot of questions and give me a test to check. I walked out of the room.

"I'd say most likely the answer would be yes. From what you told me. We won't be sure until the test tells us, alright?" I nodded. "You may want to tell the other girls that to help them prepare the rest of the house."

"I understand Tsunade." I replied.

"Good, now I'll send the ninja over with the letter pretty soon. It may even arrive there before you so… quickly, yet carefully. Return home." I nodded and left the hospital.

My stomach was even more upset than earlier. I held it tight; it really did hurt though. I sighed, she said it's a high possibility so they're no use denying it. The only real problem is how will Neji take the news. He'd be mature about it but then again… who knows. I can pretty much imagine any of the guys fainting if their wives told them. Even Neji I could imagine it, sort of. It took a lot of thought but Neji would probably be like… yeah, and?

(Alternative Reality)

I walked into the house. Neji was standing there, waiting for me. "Where have you been?"

"I had to go see about my stomachache."

"That all." I shook my head.

"Well you see…" I looked around the house. I took his hand and guided him up to our bedroom.

"Are you going to tell me now?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, well. I… maybepregant." I mumbled the last part.

"What?" He asked. "Repeat it again, clearly Tenten." He said.

"I may… be… pregnant." I closed my eyes and prepared for his reaction. I opened them. He wasn't unconscious. I sighed.

"Yes, and?" He said to me.

"Um… I won't know for sure until the letter comes from Tsunade. It'll be here really soon." I answered.

"Alright, so we just wait?" He questioned. I nodded.

We walked down the stairs and then there was a knock at the door. Sakura got the door. A ninja handed her the letter, and disappeared. She threw it to me, like a Shuriken. I caught it in between my index and middle fingers. I nodded. She disappeared.

I read it.

Hyuuga Tenten, the Konoha hospital is pleased to inform you that you have tested positive to being pregnant on the date of June 5th. Signed, Tsunade.

I couldn't move, couldn't say anything at all. I silently began crying. Neji looked over my shoulder and read it as I stood there petrified. He gently wrapped his arms around me. "It's alright Tenten. It's okay. I'll be here for you the entire time, I promise. I'll be there for you. Come on, Ten, stop crying. Sh…" He gently held me there.

∆ (Reality W/ Neji) ∆ - VP: Neji

I went into the living room to try to comfort Tenten further when I noticed she wasn't there.

"Have any of you seen Tenten?" I asked them.

"Yes." The all answered.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"Out." The all answered.

"To where." I said.

"To pick something up." Sakura answered me.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I sighed. "You know more than that. Do I have to read you myself or are you going to tell me?" I asked. I walked past her and into the kitchen. "Sasuke, Sakura." I said. He rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

"Sakura, stop bothering Neji."

"I can't." She answered.

"Tell me where Sakura is." I stated.

"No." She replied.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked. "Sakura, stop playing around and tell him where Tenten is."

"I don't know. It's been an hour; I don't know what's taking her." Sakura answered.

"Do I have to go and find her?" I asked.

"No." All the girls screamed.

"One of you is going to tell me where my wife is or you're all going to be in trouble." I stated to them.

Hinata stepped, since I promised to Tenten, as well as to her and Naruto that I'd never hurt her purposely hurt again she'd be the only one to stand up against me. "Please Neji-nii-san, Tenten had to go pick something up and she said she'd be back, don't get angry at us." Hinata begged.

"You could have just told me that." I replied.

"Yeah but Sakura had to be difficult." Hinata said quietly.

∆ (W/Tenten) ∆ - VP: Tenten

I knocked on the door. Hinata, Sakura and Ino all walked outside with me. "Hey Tenten, how'd it go?" Sakura asked me.

"It was difficult to answer those questions, they were quite weird and uncomfortable, and they should be coming over with the form anytime now." I said walking into the house.

"Tenten, there you are. Where were you?" Neji asked as I sat down at the table and had some more to eat. I was extremely hungry I had just noticed.

"I was at the hospital; I needed to get a test done."

"Hinata said you needed to pick something up."

"Did they?" I said sighing. Couldn't they have found a better excuse?

"What kind of test?" He asked.

"Can we talk about it upstairs?" I asked him. He nodded.

We sat down on the bed. "You're looking worst. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Not really but I'll know soon. You see… I went to the hospital to get a pregnancy test done."

"Oh, you did?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sakura, Ino and Hinata all figured it was a possible source for my sudden stomach problems."

"Ah. I'm surprised neither of us didn't think of that." He said calmly.

"Yeah. We should have." I answered.

"You need to calm down or your heart rate is going to be off the charts, Ten." He said.

"I will but the letter is coming soon, so that's how I'll know for sure." He nodded. "I'm scared." I admitted.

"It's alright to be." He said. "It's pretty normal. You're scared of the outcome. It happens to ninjas a lot and to normal people as well. It's alright as long as you stay calm and prepare yourself for it."

"Thanks Neji." I said resting my head against his shoulder.

"No matter what the outcome is, I'll always be there for you. Just like I was back then when we were facing down powerful ninjas." He said quietly.

"I'm tired too." I answered. "She said that those are the most likely of symptoms, so she says it a probable solution."

"Yeah. If that's true then it's **my fault**." I smiled.

"**And mine**." I added.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry if you are that's not what you wanted Ten." He said quietly.

"No, don't be sorry. I think that after I get over the initial shock, I'll be so happy that I'll thank you. I know that that's how I feel right now. I **didn't plan** to start a family this early but **it'll be nice**, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Ten, I love you and I want you to be happy. I guess we **rushed life**."

There was a knock at the door. I walked to the door, to the letter from the ninja, and opened it. Neji stayed behind me. I'm not sure why. I looked at the letter. It read exactly how it did when I thought it would. I'm… pregnant.

¤ (A Few Minutes Later) ¤

I could sense Neji's presence. There was no one else nearby. I opened my eyes gently. "You aren't going to cry again are you?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." I answered him.

"Good." I rested my head against his chest and curled up beside him. "In the end, **everything will turn up just fine **Ten, I promise."

¤ (3 Days Later) ¤

I held Neji's hand as we walked down the road. "Hey Neji, Tenten, what's going on? You're back!" Lee yelled. He was about to jump and hug us when…

"Back off." Neji said glaring at Lee.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Um…" I looked to Neji. I wasn't exactly sure if I should tell Lee. He was one of our closest friends; he's known us as long as we've known each other, besides the years we knew each other through our parents. He shrugged but then nodded. "Well I'm pregnant Lee." I said smiling.

"That's wonderful Tenten. I'm so happy for you and Neji. That's wondrous news. I can't wait to tell Gai-sensei, I'm sure he'll be overfilled with joy for you two just as I am." He said running off. I looked to Neji.

"He would have found out eventually. It's best he know now."

"At least we won't have to go through this all with Gai-sensei." I added.

"Right. Now to the complex." I nodded. We were on a mission to tell Neji's family about the child. I would call my mom later since I would be unable to travel that far, since the child needed my chakra, so I'd just call. However when it came to Neji's family I wanted to tell them in person. Moreover, the dinner to celebrate our marriage, which is weirdly enough, 1 month after the wedding, was the perfect chance. Naruto and Hinata would come later since they could appear in a few seconds.

We walked in the house and we were greeted by everyone. "Hello Hyuuga-sama." A girl greeted as she opened the room to the main dining room. Naruto and Hinata showed up in the room.

"Hi guys. Long time no see." Naruto said. Hinata giggled at his joke, if you wanted to call it that. I felt bad for her with my sister-in-law being bad at jokes; however, she seemed to like them.

"Hello." Hinata greeted to the young Hyuuga girl. She bowed and walked off. We went into the dining room and sat down. Two birds appeared to be sitting in the window. I didn't think they were the same two that sat on Neji and My heads but somehow, I think they were.

We sat down on Hiashi-san's left side while Hinata and Naruto sat on his right side. "I would like to congratulate my daughter and nephew and their spouses on the happy marriages last month. Do you two have anything to say to your families?"

"No, father." Hinata replied quietly.

"I'd like to thank you for letting me marry Hinata." Naruto said with a big smile while he hugged her.

"You're quite welcome. I know you will care for my daughter."

"Of course I will forever and after that." Naruto said. Hinata was blushing and about to start giggling. I wanted to too.

"I would like to announce on Tenten's account that she is about a month pregnant with our first child." I said to them.

"That is wonderful." Hiashi said, actually smiling for once. I smiled too.

"Thank you." I replied.

The dinner was happily eaten with good news about what was going on in the clan and how happy they were for Naruto, Hinata, Neji and I about our weddings, Neji, and I about the baby. I think I was still **happier then them. **

Hiashi excused himself for the night. We were allowed to walk around the complex now and talk, or go to bed. Anyone else wasn't allowed to leave while the respective leader, aka Hiashi was here but now we could. I got up. There was a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Tenten, long time no see." I turned around to see Alex.

I bowed. "Hello Alex. It's only been a month, right?" Where's Mina?" I asked.

"Here." A small voice said. I looked behind him to see a girl dressed in a light pink and white kimono.

"Hi Mina."

"Hello Tenten-sama."

"No formalities please." She nodded. "So how are you and Alex doing?"

"Um… I'm not exactly sure."

"Alright then."

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm great, really happy."

"About your pregnancy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm **feeling a lot better** since I've been eating healthier and such. I've only known for about a few days. Not even a week but the first day I found out it was pretty bad but it's better now." She nodded.

"That's very good. I'm quite happy for you."

"You're shy aren't you?" She nodded.

"You need to be more open to Alex. He's a nice guy. I don't know him very personally but if Neji has always trusted him then I do. I know he's always been nice and caring toward Neji and I so just be more open."

"I could try."

"You're his wife, so be his wife. A wife is an important role so make sure you do your job right, okay?" I said smiling at her.

"Alright but it's not my place to do so."

"Trust me, your life is going to be a lot better if you get closer to Alex, and be less shy. Just try it for a week and tell me how it turns out." She nodded and I walked over to Neji.

"What did you say to her?"

"She's shy like Hinata was. I told her to be more open and closer to Alex." He smiled wrapping his arm around my waist gently.

"You and advising other Hyuugas." He said with a smile. He kissed me. He looked to Alex. "Well it's getting late so we should be going." Alex nodded and we left, walking out.

We arrived back at home and everyone was sitting down and talking. "How was everything?" Sakura called to us.

"Fine." I replied. "I'm going to call my parents now." She nodded and Neji and I went to our bedroom.

I called the number.

"Hi mom, it's Tenten." I answered.

"Hello Tenten. I hope you had a great time on your honeymoon. Did the wedding go well?"

"Yes mom." I replied.

"That's wonderful. So you had a nice time."

"Yeah I had a really nice time."

"Is Neji there with you?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Tell him hi." I turned to Neji.

"Mom says Hi." I placed the phone to my shoulder.

"She says hi." He glared at me. "What?"

"Stop stalling. We don't have all night." I sighed, I moved the phone to my mouth, but nothing came out. He took the phone from me. "Hello Mrs. Hoshi." He greeted.

"Hi Neji. I'm glad to hear from you guys. It's been a while."

"Yes it has, Tenten called you to inform you that." He didn't know what to say either.

I took the phone back. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

"That's great Tenten, I'm so happy for you and Neji. I know that everything will go fine for you with the pregnancy and everything." I sighed, I shouldn't have freaked out about it.

"Thanks mom, I'm glad that everything's fine too."

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself, Neji, everyone else and your soon-to-be born child."

"I will mom, bye." I hanged up the phone.

"So now what?" Neji asked.

"I'm tired." I said. I curled myself up to Neji's side and rested my head on his chest.

"You do know that you're not allowed to have any kunai or shuriken on you, right?" He asked.

"Huh?" I answered.

"In order to keep you safe, and our child during this pregnancy you can't have them on you. You also can't train anymore, sorry." He said.

"Huh?"

"It's for your own good."

"You can't do this to me Neji." I said pouting, sitting up.

"Yes I can Tenten. I'm your husband." Man, he's right. He can say that, be right, and I can't have any comebacks. I sighed, I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. "Stop being childish."

"Being a kunoichi is my life. You said I could."

"Ahem. I said you could be a kunoichi as my wife. However I said nothing about allowing you to endanger your life, or our child's life, did I?"

"You normally let me endanger my life."

"Tenten, you know that you can't do half the normal things you normally would do anymore. Half of that chakra is for the baby, so you can't use it. You're endangering your life, and it's by doing that so. No, there's a difference."

"Neji…" I complained.

"You know I'm right, even though you want to disagree." He replied.

"So?" I said pouting.

"If you know I'm right just agree."

"No." I said covering my head with a blanket.

"Immature."

"Being a kunoichi **is my life** Neji; you expect me to just be able **to stop **that like… now!" I screamed at him.

"Tenten, your life is more complex than that now. You're a wife, a mother and a kunoichi-ninja. You have to know when to play each of these roles. Sorry but time for being a kunoichi isn't your role now."

"You don't think I know that?!" I screamed at him, once again.

"Then don't argue with me, if you know I'm right." I stuck my tongue out at him, and closed my eyes, going to sleep.

The Reasons Why… She's Sick. (back to normal format of chapter.)

· minor stomachache

· system trying to reaccept food

· possibly pregnant

· married kunoichi

· been 2 weeks

· Neji's fault

· her fault

· didn't plan

· it'll be nice

· rushed life

· everything will be fine

· happy days

· feeling better

·Stop being a kunoichi.


	41. You Can Tell She Misses Being a Kunoichi

◊ (You Can Tell, She Misses Being a Kunoichi) ◊

∆ (House of 8 ANBU) ∆ - ¤ (Another Month Later) ¤ - VP: Neji

I woke up to Tenten missing. I went out on the balcony, to see Tenten sitting on a chair. Naruto jumped over the balcony and walked up to Tenten. "Hey Tenten, why are you still sleeping, we're all training."

"I can't." She mumbled.

"Sure you can, you're really strong Tenten. Come on. Of course you can. You can't take what anyone said seriously. Let's go." He said smiling.

"No Naruto, I really can't." She said with her legs stuck to stomach without touching it. "I'm not going to train anymore."

"Who said, why?" Naruto asked.

"Neji…" She said **depressed**.

"I'll take care of him for you. No one can tell you, you can't train. Not even Neji. I'll take care of it, you just get ready."

"Yes he can Naruto. But…" Before Tenten could get in another word; he jumped up onto the banister next to me.

"Naruto." I said, acknowledging his presence.

"You told Tenten that she couldn't train anymore, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes, and can't be a kunoichi…"

"That's crazy. You know her better than I do and you know that's what she loves to do. How could you?!" He yelled. "That's so mean to her."

"Naruto,…"

"She's so upset, can't you tell. How could you do that to her?" He argued. "She's a really good kunoichi and important to everyone. How could you?" Naruto repeated again.

"Naruto…"

"I mean… that's just plain mean. I would never do that to Hinata, not ever."

"You better not..." He let me say, until he interrupted.

"See exactly, if I treated Hinata like that, you'd be all over me. How could you?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called across the main room from her banister.

Naruto turned to look at her. He jumped down, and jumped over to Hinata. Hugging her. "Morning Hinata, I'm sorry I had to deal with Neji."

"What about Nii-san, Naruto-kun?" He asked.

"He won't let Tenten train."

"Um... Naruto." Hinata started.

"Yes Hinata?" He asked.

"Did he say that?" She asked him.

"No he didn't. Wait, maybe he did. He barely said anything." Naruto responded.

"Who told you that?" She asked.

"Tenten did." He answered. Hinata walked down the stairs and went over to Tenten, as I went down the stairs to Tenten.

"Tenten, are you not allowed to train?" She asked. Tenten simply nodded, and sighed. "That must be upsetting."

"Hai." Tenten mumbled.

"I'm tired of this…" I said.

"You're the one who caused the problem in the first place, Neji. You're not allowed to be tired of the situation." Guess who, yelled?

"Naruto, you should listen to Nii-san's reasons." Hinata said.

"If you say so." Naruto said crossing his arms and collapsing on the couch, pulling Hinata down with him. She squeaked as she didn't notice before she was pulled back into his lap.

"Nii-san." Hinata said to me, signaling, now, I could finally explain.

"Tenten is allowed to exercise. She knows that but not train." I started.

"So… training and exercising are two things, completely different." Naruto said.

"Exactly, now if you'd stop interrupting I could explain the reason I won't let her train. Tenten and I, par normal have a tendency to be extremely difficult on one another." I said.

"So you're trying to hurt her? How could you?" Naruto yelled, jumping out of his seat, holding Hinata in his arms. She squeaked as he had suddenly jumped up.

"Naruto, please stop interrupting." Hinata asked him politely.

"Yes, please." I said, annoyed.

"I don't like your tone."

"Naruto…" Hinata said.

"Sorry Hinata," He said. She sighed. "Oh… and sorry Neji, you just talk so much."

I sighed, didn't he just say I never talk. I think he really has no clue what he's doing. How can he handle being the hokage? I'd like to see him manage all that work without Hinata. "Go ahead Nii-san." Hinata said.

She rested her head against Naruto's chest as he held her in his arms. "Seeing as we have a tendency to be very hard on one another I figured it would be extremely dangerous for her to train, not only with me, but hard on her body at all to train to the extent she would need to, to remain a kunoichi." I finally, finished.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Tenten stood up and walked over to them. "Naruto, set Hinata down please." She requested.

"Alright Tenten." She knocked him unconscious by hitting one of hit tenketsu. I had no clue how she had managed to remember those only seeing them once through my eyes, but she had, making her a lot stronger.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said kneeling beside him. He would wake up soon seeing as she had just temporarily knocked out him. She was **tired** and **easily annoyed**. She was also quite strong, regardless of being pregnant.

Tenten sat back down on the couch and stretched out, resting her head on a pillow. Naruto soon woke up. He jumped up. Shocking Hinata a bit. "Why'd you do that for Tenten? I told you that I'd take care of it and you go attack me?"

"Shut up." She said. "I'm pregnant so leave me alone." She said. She was also **quite moody** and **easily upset**.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She pinned a piece of cloth to his mouth, around his head, without looking. She could** do what she wanted **to him, and he couldn't do anything to her.

"I'm tired. Go away." She said closing her eyes, and going to sleep. I sighed, picking her up, carrying her up the stairs into our bedroom and letting her sleep. She really was tired and **cranky** as well.

Naruto had learned the hard way that you don't upset a pregnant women because they are the same person they were, just more moody; and most importantly… **they will hit you**.

I went out for training, careful to check out for intruders and potential threats around the house as I normally did, and especially for Tenten's safety.

After we trained we went in the house. "I still don't get it? Tenten can't train because Neji said so. It's unfair." Naruto was hit in the head with a shoe.

I sometimes feel bad for Naruto as well; he's so very clueless. Hinata would never yell at him or attack him but she will let others do it, unless he brings it to her attention, or it's obvious. Other than that, she's in her own world.

"Naruto, just keep quiet." Sakura advised.

"I agree." Sasuke said as they continued training. I returned to the house and walked onto the balcony.

"What's going on out there?" She asked me, knowing my presence.

"It's basic training, what else is new?" I asked.

"Naruto got hit by a shoe."

"Ino didn't deem Naruto's misunderstanding as normal. She decided that he deserved it."

"Oh." Tenten replied.

"I know you want to Ten. I know you do…" She placed her finger to my lips.

"I know that too. I know you're just trying to do what's best for me and the baby. If anything goes wrong, I could die, the child could die and I don't want that. I know you don't either. I understand. It's just upsetting, but…" She smiled. "Once I'm back in shape, you're in for it."

"Alright." I said. What was I supposed to say, she missed it and I think that this was very difficult for her. Correction, I knew it was very hard for her. You could **see it in her eyes**.

How would you feel if all you've ever lived for, was suddently, within a matter of hours, taken away from you. All because of one thing, you were pregnant. I had heard stories, not within my clan, or any clan, but of families of ninjas where the women killed her child because she wanted to her life to remain the same, she didn't want anything to change. She ended up killing it, and then was extremely depressed for killing the defenseless child. They weren't strong enough to be able to handle it. I'm not sure how I would react if everything I lived for before that day was going to be taken away from me. I'm sure I'd fight with all I had against it. Then again… the seal did that to me. Everything I had, all those freedoms were taken away, but I was too young to understand, that's why they could do it. Picking on the weak.

Nevertheless, Tenten is stronger than that. She seems to be taking it considerably well. She's depressed but there's no reason she shouldn't be. Her whole life as it's been for her since the beginning has been as a kunoichi. Her life, as she explained it consists of two important things, being a kunoichi, and thus, living only for me. I saw as unworthy to live for only someone else. She didn't think so. She was devoted to me, and I, just the same to her. Taking away one of the only two reasons, I could say she has… I felt upset with myself. I was angry with myself. I really was.

Tenten stood up and walked down the stairs. Holding her stomach protectively, she loved that child, probably a bit more than I did since I had no way the connection and bond she had to it, I, not being the one carrying the child but I love the child all the same.

She sat down, snacking on something that was sitting there. She seemed a bit depressed but she kept happy. She didn't show any signs of pain or sickness, she had a bit of morning sickness but I had only notice that a little. She seemed to be totally trying to hide it from me, as if I didn't. No, I couldn't tell she was pregnant but I knew. After all, she told me.

"Tenten, how are you feeling?" I asked, taking a seat next to her as she munched slightly on a sandwhich.

"Um… my stomach's just a little upset. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to eat more or the same amount."

"Neither do I." I responded. We were not doing well so far. We had not prepared, but who did. I didn't expect that as soon as we got back from our honeymoon for Tenten to be pregnant. I took a deep breath, calm down, Neji. She is.

"I'm going to go and go to the store."

"Shouldn't I?" She looked at me with a look that read. 'I can do it.' "Alright, just…" She smirked.

"Be careful?" She said; as if mocking the obvious care I showed to her. I glared at her as she had finally finished eating her sandwich and hopped of the stool. She then, after grabbing her bag, walked out of the house. I hoped she could manage everything by herself. I nodded, of course she can.

I went into the forest and trained as best as I could without her. I think I would miss training with her, as much as, she would miss training with me.

Everyone came back in the house, after having trained for a while. "Nii-san, where's Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"She went shopping."

"For what?" Hinata asked.

"Books, to help us through her pregnancy." I told Hinata.

"Alright. I was thinking that maybe before traveling becomes hard on Tenten that you should go visit her parents. And tell them." Hinata suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll ask Tenten if she's feeling up to going tomorrow." I responded to Hinata.

"I'll start the paperwork when I head to the office." Naruto said cheerfully. He looked at the clock, and noticed that it was 9. He should have been there at 8. "Ah! I'm late!" He screamed jumping up, and running off.

Hinata sighed, following him except using chakra to increase her speed unlike Naruto who had forgotten that he was able to do that. Sakura made everyone lunch and we all sat down. "So how is Tenten?"

"She misses being a kunoichi, a bit depressed, you can tell." Ino said, sounding very understanding.

"It's for her own good." Shikamaru said. "That way, she's not endangering herself, or the baby."

"Yeah, but I feel bad about it, nonetheless." I told them all.

"Why?" Shikamaru said. Ino elbowed him in the site extremely hard.

"Obviously because Tenten's life consists on being a kunoichi. Neji's the one who is taking that away from her. It hurt him to have to do it to her. She's not completely accepting it and having to force her hurts him. How much she doesn't want to accept it." Sasuke said.

"As if anyone can expect anyone to be that accepting of something." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"I expect you to." Sasuke said.

"Huh, what? No way!" Sakura said. "Why me?"

"Because you know it's for your best interest and you have to accept it. There should be no question that I'm just trying to do what's best for you." He said, plainly.

"Sasuke…" He didn't respond. She just pouted, heading to her room.

"That was harsh." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, and mean." Ino said following Sakura up to her room, so they could talk.

"It's best she know what I expect of her before time." Sasuke said.

"She's just so upset."

"She didn't expect it. Had she expected it, by you telling her that while she's pregnant she couldn't be a kunoichi, I think she would have responded better. Like, but not the same as Sasuke had." Shikamaru suggested.

"What about you and Ino?" He looked up at the ceiling, his calm demeanor standing strong.

"She's not stupid. Not at all. She'll listen to whatever I say. Thought she'll probably cry a lot and probably attempt to punch me a lot, and yell, lots of yelling." Shikamaru predicted.

"I can see that." Sasuke said.

"You might want to calm down Sakura." I advised.

"Not yet."

"What are you waiting for, exactly?" I asked him.

Sakura came barging out of her room, jumping over the balcony railing. She came running over to Sasuke. "You can't do that. You have no right to tell me how to behave and what to do."

I smirked. I know his response. "Yes I do Sakura, you're my wife. The fact I haven't use my authority over you to bend you to my whim, doesn't mean I can't." Watching Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru's faces was priceless. Ino was like 'What?!' Shikamaru was like 'wow', impressed. Sakura's was a look of fear and shock. She was frozen in that spot; he body just shook involentary. I don't know why but I felt the earge to stop him… why… because of Tenten. She had that look before, when she was in trouble, when she was kidnapped in the place of Temari and by Jiriaya.

I disappeared. I had also seen that fear another time or so. Except those times it wasn't an outside sources' fault; it was mine. That night when I was playing around with Tenten. I remember her face, the way her body shook, the fear and shock on her face. How fragile and weak Sakura was, it reminded me of Tenten. If that's how I was, I needed to apologize.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

"No, it was me but you should see your face." I smirked and she squirmed as I took a hold of her arms. This would be fun. I pulled her close to me and glared at her shocking her into fear.

"Neji…" She was close to tears. Now she was crying and now… I feel bad. I held her close to me. I place my hands carefully on her back and I sat up holding her as she cried.

"Sh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said holding her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head in my shoulders. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"I don't like being played with. I hate it Neji. Can you promise not to do it again, please? It scares me." More tears continued falling from her face. I pulled her away from me and I brought her eyes up to me.

If I was Naruto, I'd probably play a joke or say something to lighten the mood but I'm not. Moreover, I think any jokes wouldn't work. I also didn't think Sasuke way of getting back after upsetting Sakura worked either. I'd be me.

"Yeah, I promise. I'm sorry. I believe I told you I wouldn't before. I'm sorry." I said. She nodded and I held her. I wasn't sure I promised her before, but I figured with how she is, I had. I just don't remember.

"I don't want to be a tool, to be used and tossed away Neji. I don't." I held her and looked on at her. She kept looking down. I used my fingers to lift her head to meet mine.

"You're no tool Tenten, and you'll never be one. Not to me at least, I promise to try my very hardest no matter what the consequences to myself to protect you from being used like that. I love you Tenten, and I don't want you to be hurt." I said kissing. She just melted and cried some more. This time she slumped down into my knees. I leaned down on top of her and hugged her. "It's alright Tenten, it is." I said to her.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

That promise, how I had scared here. They were very detailed and vivid memories. They stuck out in my mind. I had done that to her. I think, me doing that to her scared her beyond what anyone else ever could. Sort of like the one person you love, while being manipulated, is the one to try and kill you. Memories like those don't go away, they scare you for years to come. I sat in a tree.

I sat there, in the tree for a while until I noticed something **resting** **on my shoulder**; she had **curled herself by my side**. A **smiling happy** Tenten was sitting there. "What you thinking about?"

"A mistake, something I didn't think would scare me." She seemed surprised. Nothing scared me. Nothing, I was a Hyuuga and that's all there was to it. Fine, that would be lying, seeing Tenten's life on the life as she was weakly being hurt and I couldn't do anything about it. That scared me too. Tenten's in the position where she was afraid, frail and about to be hurt, that scared me. It scares me to know that I could easily do the same to her.

"What of?"

"You." I said simply. She looked token-aback. "Not you, yourself Tenten. In summary, I'm afraid that you'll be hurt."

"Explain from the beginning."

"Yes. Shikamaru, Sasuke and I were talking about how you were reacting to be taken away from being a kunoichi." She smiled, thought I'm not sure why. She kissed my cheek.

"That's nice. But I'm over it."

"Glad to hear it, but as I was saying… Sasuke made a statement. 'I expect you to', to Sakura. Shikamaru had said that no one is that accepting of something like that, that easily. Sakura was upset and ran into their bedroom. Ino following. Then she came down in a rampage a while later. This is what he said. He stood straight above her, looking down on her with an intimidating smirk. She said, "You can't do that. You have no right to tell me how to behave and what to do." His simple answer was… "Yes I do Sakura, you're my wife. The fact I haven't use my authority over you to bend you to my whim, doesn't mean I can't." Her body just shook, involuntarily, she was scared and obviously intimidated, she couldn't move. It scared me."

"Why?"

"Do you remember that night when I made you the promise, not to . You said 'I don't want to be a tool, to be used and tossed away Neji. I don't.' I promised you never to do that again. How scared you were, as if crying. She was going to start crying, and I couldn't handle it. It reminded me of you, how you were then. How I had easily done that to you. It scared me too to see it from the outside." I said. I swung my leg on the other side of the branch and held her in my arms as I rested against the trunk of the tree.

"I remember. I was scared too." I nodded, resting my head on her chin. "I accept that you're doing it for my safety. I know that's all you ever done for me. Minus a few times in training when we were younger; but I don't hold those against you."

"Thanks." I said.

"How did you get up here, without exhausting yourself?"

"Who said I'm not?" She responded. Closing her eyes. I leaned back, letting her rest against me. She was **obviously tired** so I carried her back onto the couch.

She curled up next to me. Sasuke and Sakura were absent from the room why Ino was saying something to Shikamaru, quietly. They looked over to see us. "Neji, why did you disappear so suddenly? It looked like…"

"He needed to help me with the books which are still back at the store."

"How much did you buy?" I asked her.

"10 books, I would have carried them back, but I forgot a bag to carry them back in. But I told him that Lee's coming with them." I was surprised to hear our old teammate's name.

Then the door was broken in. Sakura and Sasuke ran out of the room to see Lee walk in the door with all of Tenten's books. "What's he doing here?" Sasuke asked, not acting the friendliest.

"Calm down Sasuke, it's just Lee." Sakura said. "Hi Lee!" She said waving to him from the balcony.

"Hello Sakura. I just came to drop of Tenten's books." He walked over to us and handed her a huge large stack of books. "I can't believe that you forgot to bring a bag Tenten."

"I didn't plan on buying so many books but I did and couldn't carry them. Nevertheless, thank you Lee. I'm glad you were there to bring them here."

"You're welcome Tenten. Bye." He disappeared just as fast as he had come.

"These books are huge." I said taking a look at one of the ones he had set on the table.

"No, actually, they're quite short compared to the other ones there." I sighed, always a response. She picked one off the table and began reading it; she turned the page. At least now, she'd have something to preoccupy her time with and help her out. I'm sure I am going to learn a lot as well.

Sakura came down the stairs, smiling. She picked up one of the books and began reading it. I looked at her but didn't question her because Tenten would say something about things… in the long run… would have to happen. After all,… she did marry Sasuke… the last Uchiha.

Hinata returned with Naruto following her. "Hina-chan, I swear that I warned them that it was an S-ranked mission."

She just persisted to ignore him which meant it had to be something serious. Hinata is not one to ignore anyone, especially not Naruto. Actually, having known Hinata, her entire life, she's never ignored anyone. My guess is she's not ignoring him, he's just going on about nothing. I sighed; they'll deal with it themselves. I picked up one of the books and began reading them as well.

After I had read for a while I heard… "Naruto, I'm trying to read. Leave Hinata alone. She's trying to do stuff." Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, it's best not to interfere with them." Sasuke advised.

"He's bothering me too, so I'm telling him to stop." She rebuked. He sighed, "What are you all reading?"

"Oh, Tenten bought books about pregnancy and child development and I'm educating myself like they are." He seemed to be weary of untold knews from her as well. "Sasuke, I am not, mind you."

"Mind me? I'm your husband." He reminded her, as if he had to. She was the lucky wife of Uchiha Sasuke that all the girls in her class had once adored; not after, he left Konoha.

"I'm aware. And your point is?" She asked.

"If there's something you know that I don't, especially about you. I deserve to know." He responded.

"I'm not pregnant, crazy. If I was, don't you think you'd know. I mean…"

"Ahem, another room please." Ino said. "You know I care about everyone in this room but that falls into the too much information category. If you have to talk about it, you have a room, talk about it there. Not in the middle of a living room." Sakura blushed and pulled Sasuke, unwillingly up the stairs. Ino sat down, reading, yet another of Tenten's books.

The Reasons Why… You Can Tell She's Misses Being a Kunoichi

· wakes up depressed

· tired

· irritable, (easily annoyed)

· quite moody

· easily upset

· did what she wanted

· cranky

· she will hit you

· visible in her eyes

· resting on his shoulder

· curled by his side

· eventually accepting of it

· smiles happily

· reacts normally

· returns to normal


	42. She's so Cheerful

◊ (42: She's So Cheerful) ◊

∆ (Home Sweet Home) ∆ - ¤ (Another 2 Months Later) ¤ - VP: Tenten

I'm starting my 4th month, being 3 months pregnant already meant I'm a third of the way done. But I'm really fine with that. I'm really happy to be pregnant. I don't think Neji appreciates how hard it really is. As Sakura says, what guy could? I laughed, none that I knew. Boy simply didn't understand the pain of pregnancy and somehow I thought it was funny to see any of the guys pregnants. My sudden started laughing, startling, the other reading girls. They looked up from there books to me.

"What's so funny Tenten?" Sakura asked me.

"Yeah, I mean these aren't exactly romance novels. They're books about pregnancy. Important but not at all something to laugh at." Ino said.

"Listen to this, imagine the guys… (I giggled)… pregnant." Their faces went blank as we all thought about it.

"Sasuke… pregnant, um. An interesting subject." Sakura said and began to think.

- (Thoughts for Sasuke) –

_Sasuke walked in the room, and sat down on the bed next to Sakura. "I'm pregnant." He mumbled under his breath. _

_"What?" Sakura asked. Not quite understanding; and being taken aback. _

_"You heard me. Leave me alone." He said resting on the bed. "My stomach hurts, can you get me something to eat Sakura? The baby is making me sick." – Sasuke runs to the bathroom. _

_"Poor Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, sighing, and going to the kitchen to make him something to eat. _

- (Thoughts Over) –

"So very wrong." Sakura said shaking her head. "Sasuke!" She screamed upstairs.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"You would tell me if you were… um pregnant right?" His eye twitched in his normal fashion when he was annoyed beyond reason.

"Yes Sakura, I would be sure to tell you if I was pregnant." He said shaking his head and returning to his room, worried about Sakura nonetheless.

"I bet that way he could easier revive the clan." Ino said. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, with all those fangirls…" Sakura glared at her. "Shutting up." Sakura nodded.

Hinata, who didn't really want to join in the conversation as I could see. "Naruto pregnant… interesting." Hinata thought about it.

- (Thoughts) –

_Naruto comes running into the house. "Naruto, calm down." Hinata asked politely. _

_"I wish I could but I'm so happy. Guess what Hinata?" He asked. _

_"I don't know Naruto-kun, what?" She asked. _

_Naruto, not wanting to wait, par usual told her. "I'm pregnant." Hinata, blinked, just to make sure it was real. Her husband was… pregnant? He hugged her. "Aren't you so happy for me Hina-chan?" He said with a smile. _

_"Of course I am Naruto-kun. Very happy for you." She replied. _

_"I know you would be. I can't wait for our child to be born… can't you?" He asked. _

_"I am excited too." She said. "What do you think the child will be like?" _

_"I don't know. If it's a boy, he'll probably be like you. If she's a girl, I hope she's like you. You're perfect Hinata." He said smiling. _

_"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said kissing his cheek. _

_He held his stomach as he knelt down. "Um… Hina-chan… my stomach feels bad. Can you do something. Please?" He asked. _

_"Of course." Hinata walked out of the room and got him some food to eat, not ramen because that wouldn't help. He ate barely any of it. And lied on the bed, resting his head on her lap. _

_"I don't feel so well Hina-chan." He mumbled. _

- (Thoughts Over) –

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled.

"That was… interesting." I said.

"He's not very much different. We'd have to do everything to keep him calm though." Ino said.

"Yeah, definitely. He'd give the child brain damage jumping around so much." Sakura agreed. "Poor child."

"Men are so impatient I'm sure they'd complain forever about it. Unlike women do, they take it like men should." I said. "I know I don't complain. At least I try not to. Do I?" I asked them.

"No, you never do. You take care of yourself and it's almost as if you weren't pregnant." Sakura reassured me.

"And speaking of complaining… Shikamaru." Ino said laughing.

"That proves to be… interesting." Hinata said. We laughed more as we began to imagine that too. We **entertained ourselves within our own minds**.

- (Thoughts) –

_Shikamaru starts looking pregnant and his stomach has constantly been hurting him. "Shikamaru are you okay?" Ino asked. _

_"No, of course. I'm pregnant and everything hurts. I'm gaining weight like forever. My stomach hurts and the baby is kicking like… Ow. Make it stop. Stop it." He screamed at his stomach. Ino just stood their looking flabbergast. "What's up with you?" _

_"You're… pregnant?" She asked. _

_"Yeah, duh. 3 months." Ino passes out. "Ino? Ino? Man, now I have to take care of myself, her and this stupid baby." He pokes Ino. "Wake up Ino. It keeps kicking me. Make it stop." _

- (Thoughts Over) –

Ino laughed. "That's exactly how it's going to be."

"I know. That's like a dead on portrayal." Sakura said, joking along with the others.

"I think he would **complain for years** about it." I said. "He'd most likely blame you."

"He'd most likely blame me if I was pregnant too." Ino said. "But I know he'd be there for me, like I would be for him."

"Yeah… but one person that would be funny. Is Neji." I said.

- (Thoughts) –

_Neji sits down. "I'm pregnant Tenten." _

_"Really?" I asked. _

_"Yes." He responded. _

_"Do you need anything?" _

_"No, I do not." _

_"Alright then. I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'll support you no matter right, you know that right?" I told him. _

_"Yeah I know." He said. I nodded and left downstairs. Neji went through anything normally, well except for training. He was about to go out. _

_"Where are you going?" I asked him. _

_"To train." _

_"You can't Neji. You're pregnant." _

_"So. I can train." I shook my head. _

_"Sorry Neji, but it's dangerous to the child. You have to sit down." He crossed his arms and glared at me. _

_"Fine. But I'm going to train later." _

_"No, you can't Neji. You're not allowed to." _

_"I did, now for you own sake, sit down." He crossed his arms and sat down, grudgingly. _

- (Thoughts Over) –

"Interesting." I said.

"Very." Sakura said, then we all broke into laughter. We were **just hanging around**, **imagining stuff that won't happen **and **enjoying ourselves**. It was **just like our entire lives**, except without ninja work. That, they had already done. I **missed ninja stuff but I'm over it. I understand. **

With all the laughter, the guys came out of their rooms and down the stairs. "What's going on?" Neji asked.

"We're imaging you guys pregnant." Sakura said laughing.

"Figured." Sasuke said snorting.

"What? Why would you do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Us… pregnant. That can't happen, can it?" Naruto asked. Everything was silent. "Can it?"

He ran out the door. Hinata's eyes followed him. "Where's he going?" Sakura asked.

"To talk to Tsunade-san, it seems." Hinata said. "He's going to ask?"

"Yep, probably A." Sakura began.

"Can men get pregnant?" Ino finished.

"Or B."

"Am I pregnant?" I finished. After a second of silence, the two other girls and I began laughing hysterically. The boys and Hinata were just silent. Hinata was confused. **It was normal, funny but normal. **

I walked out of the house. Neji 'secretely' following. "If you're going to follow, at least accompany me properly." I said out into the air.

"Alright." He said, appearing beside me. "How are you doing?"

"Perfectly fine." I answered. "It was nice to have a good laugh with them."

"So who started that conversation?" He asked, curious.

"I did. I was thinking about how guys don't understand pregnancy."

"And?" He questioned, trying to understand my logic.

"Well… then I told them and we started really applying it specificially to you guys." I said.

"So you don't think I understand you."

"I didn't say you didn't understand me. I said pregnancy." I corrected him.

"How can I?" He asked. "I, unlike Naruto, am sure that there is no way for me to get pregnant."

"True, but it was just a statement. It's not your job to be pregnant, as a male. Your job is to provide and take care of this child and me, not carry it. At least not until it's born. Then you can, but until then, it's my job. I don't expect you to."

"Good, because I can't. As much as I wish you didn't have to suffer and I could help you. I can't." I smiled. **The love and care that he gave me was more than enough. **To make me happy.

"I know you can't. And if I thought you could. I don't think I would wish my pain, and gift I guess… on you."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Let's just say I know what would happen." His eyes brow rose. I smiled. **Playing around with Neji's head**, what fun.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Answer me a few questions. Do you like being in the hospital?" I asked.

"Definitely not, why?" He asked me.

"Being pregnant is sort of like being in the hospital. You feel pretty bad, your kind of sore and your body feels sort of num and above all you feel weak. You also want so bad to get out… but you can't. It's honestly very depressing." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Then why are you so happy?" He asked, suspicsiously.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I asked him.

"Is that a trick question?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"Then…"

"No."

"What?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure." I replied.

"Fine. I'll answer you. You just described to me how you feel. **You described it as… pretty bad, num, sore, weak and depressing and then you are smiling constantly**."

"Well… it's depressing to be depressed." He just looked at me like I was some idiot or something. "When things are very bad, it's alright to be upset. But if you're upset, or depressed in the matter for a long time, **you grow weary of feeling that way**. **You can't be upset your entire life**, or it begins to rule your live. You **get over it, grow out of it, and you smile.** **You begin to see the better things** about a situation." I said.

"So what are the better things?" He asked.

"That's easy. **I'm pregnant**!" His face dropped. I suppose that isn't what he wanted. "**I'm pregnant for the first time with a living breathing child that I have with you. One I can take care and love forever, **just like I can with you. I am having our child and every day, and **every minute brings me closer to being with that child**. **Just thinking about it, makes me smile.** It's so **very worth it**."

"Ah. I see."

"Exactly. Moreover, besides losing part of my focus of life, **life goes on**. I still make food for everyone, eat, sleep, and talk with you, laugh, read, and do **everything I did before I was pregnant**; beside training of course. Nevertheless, everything around me goes on and **being depressed doesn't do anything**. **I should move on just like everything else**." I said smiling.

He pulled my body, carefully toward his and our lips met in a wonderful feeling of love and happiness. As I had just expressed, nothing had changed. Therefore, I couldn't train for 9 months. After that, I probably wouldn't train much either but it would be all right. I didn't care.

He let me go. "You know what Tenten, you're the most amazing person." He said.

"Really, because so are you, honestly." He smiled.

"I don't think under these circumstances that I could be happy, especially when so many negatives out weight the positive.

"What negatives, besides the normal pains and sickness there aren't any. Oh beside training, but I'm over that. Training may have been my life, but that was before I got married, and pregnant. Priorities change, you're always my first priority, and now this child is too. I don't mind, really." He kissed me again.

"What changed your thoughts?" He asked.

"A lot of thinking." I answered. "And a poem."

"Move along and keep going, were in the song?" He asked me.

"Yeah. In the middle of the turbulence surrounding you; These trying times that are so hard to endure; In the middle of what seems to be your darkest hour; Hold fast your heart and be assured." I said. © This Too Shall Pass :: Yolanda Adams

(A/N: Personally, I've never heard the song but I read the lyrics and it sounded inspiring so… I don't know but if you like the song, tell me because, upon recommendation I'll listen to it. The lyrics are nice though.)

"It sounds like that's exactly what you needed to hear." He said.

"Yeah." (A/N: When I was depressed about not making it to finals in robotics the song "In the End" played on my MP3 player and I was like. That's how I feel. Yeah.)

"So you're going to be cheerful now."

"Yeah, I'll push through everything that has disguised itself as something that is hard and upsetting and get to the happy times with you and our child. I can't wait." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, that song is exactly what you needed." He said, carrying me back to our room, to rest.

I laid down in the bed, resting my head on Neji's lap. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He was meditating and I knew that he didn't like to be bothered when he was doing it, but I was curious. He opened one of his eyes to look at me.

"The future, what you said had made me want to think about it? So…" I sat up, trying, as best I could to meditate as he had taught me however long ago it was.

In the future, I saw Neji and myself walking down a road toward the Hyuuga Clan with a small child with us. It was a small child. It was wrapped in white blankets carefully and gently. I was carrying it to be more exact. Neji just looked forward, glancing at the child and I ever few seconds. He would smile, one that I would return and then he and I would return to looking forward. We were now at the Hyuuga Complex and we were welcomed by Alex and Hiashi whom we had become the closest to of the Hyuugas. Alex had a smile on his face as did Hiashi. I sighed, sitting down. I of course was tired. The baby couldn't be more than a week or so old. I'm surprised Neji would let me out of the house; nevertheless, alone I'm sure he wouldn't.

I opened my eyes, holding my stomach gently. No matter how many weeks I've been pregnancy sometimes, a lot of the time it surprised me to see my stomach like that. I'm so use to seeing my body one way that seeing it another is surprising. However someone who has had an even harder time adjusting is Neji. Now I'm sure some wouldn't believe that.

Neji usually adjusts to a situation easily but after years of him being able to pick me up and carry me off to wherever he feels like it. As well as, him holding me tightly in his arms I think he feels limited because of the baby. He has to be a lot more careful around me, and sometimes I think he's worrying un necessarily.

Another thing that I'm surprised about is how a lot of time, more like all the time I look down in my stomach and I see just my stomach. Sometimes I wish I could borrow Neji's eyes to see the baby, to make sure that it really is there. Its weird feeling a weight on your body but you can't really 'see' what it is. It's strange, but a wonderful feeling knowing something is inside of you.

"Tenten, Nii-san, dinner." Hinata says quietly from the door.

"Alright Hinata." I called. I poked Neji from his meditation. He sighed.

"I did here her you know."

"Yeah, I know." I said. I pulled myself across the bed to get my feet to the ground, and pushed myself off. I'm glad I have good balance.

"Come on." He said. I stuck out my tongue, and sighed.

"If I could get you back now. I would." I replied walking over to him.

"I'd win if you tried." He said with a smirk. I walked away.

I wasn't mad but sometimes his cocky behavior can get annoying and it's definitely bothersome; more than it normally is. It's harder than you think to be weakened mentally and physically and still be cheerful. It's a lot harder than you think it'd be. I'm tired and emotionally unstable and my body is unstable it's in pain and stressed beyond a point and all I'm trying to manage is being pregnant at the same time being happy.

We quickly ate. "Tenten, how are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Fine, just the normal stuff going on now. I'm a bit sick to my stomach sometimes but other than that, I'm fine." I said to Hinata.

"That's good." Sakura said.

"So have you guys thought about names?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Sort of." I answered. "A few names."

"Really, like what?" Sakura asked.

"I want to know!" Naruto yelled, jumping up.

"Naruto, quiet please." Hinata said. He nodded, sitting down. Everyone besides those who Ino had dubbed 'çlantesque' laughed. (Çlantesque means behaving a clans are expected to act. My word.)

After dinner was over the girls and I all decided to go on a walk. Neji, as expected, was protective. Sakura, as expected, put him in his place and he reluctantly, let me go.

"So Tenten, how is it when you're pregnant?" Hinata asked. "I mean like…"

"Well, I really feel sort of heavy. That's normal though. It feel weirds to wake up. Most mornings I forget I'm pregnant and have to think about it for a while. I sometimes think about is it real or not. I sometimes wonder if there is a child really there. It's kind of hard to imagine, you know?" I asked.

"I can't imagine being pregnant right now. It's kind of a foreign feeling to me."

"Really, it was to me but now it's becoming more natural. It's still funny that I don't wake already knowing what I'm waking up to. I think Neji's the one who it bothers the most?"

"What?!" Sakura said.

"Calm down. I meant like he's so used to our lives being so normal. A set schedule and how things are he has to focus hard to remember that there are things that are changing. That's what I meant. He's smiling even more everyday. That makes me happier and it's sort of why I can go on being cheerful." I said trying to explain it.

"A baby." Hinata said staring up into the sky. "I want one of my own."

Everyone went silent. It's was an awkward statement. What we supposed to say? I had to something. Something more was hinted in there. Something I couldn't quite read of her statement. "What more?" I asked out loud. She turned to me.

"What do you mean Tenten?" Hinata asked me.

"Sometime I've learned about those born under Hyuuga rules, they're always thinking and when they say something there's always much more to it. For Neji, having spent so many years with him, he doesn't really have to talk. I can read everything that's going on, not just the basic statement he makes. So what more are you trying to express?"

Hinata began blushing. "It's kind of uncomfortable to talk about but… I'll try. So I can be helped."

"That a girl Hinata!" Ino said smiling.

"Yeah, we'll be here to help you." Sakura said gently.

"He's scared… for me. I mean we haven't talked it about it much but I can tell and read him, like you can read Neji, Tenten that he doesn't want me to be hurt."

"That's one thing about Naruto. When it comes to anyone important to him getting hurt, it hurts him. He would be extremely protective of you and he would be very upset if you were in pain like that. Most likely, he's blame himself." Sakura said.

"Yeah. I knew that would be the outcome." Hinata said sadly.

"You just tell him that's what you want." Hinata furiously shook her head. "I don't want to tell him what to do. If it's going to upset him, then I don't want to."

"Naruto's definitely hard headed and you're not exactly the kind of person to pound it into his head." Sakura said. "No offense, you're just çlantesque."

"Yeah, you were taught to be silent and listen to your husband. You were taught to be strong as well as beautiful but pretty much kunoichi and house wife material. You weren't taught to be bossy and pushy like I was by my parents." Ino said laughing. "Which sometimes aren't good things, unless you're married to Shikamaru like I am?"

"What about you two?" I asked them.

"Sasuke-kun and I have already talked about it. We really want to wait a while longer so we be settled with our life and such. I also feel better that way. I'm a bit nervous about it anyway." Sakura said uneasily.

"Shikamaru doesn't mention it much." Ino said sighing. "Probably not for a while. I don't think that's something he wants yet. I'm all right for now though. We're really settling into how things are now a days."

"I can understand that. I guess I don't mind since well I'm a year older than you guys are and I've spent the last few years with Neji already as his fiancé while for you guys it was a lot less time between when you got engaged and marriage. Neji and I already have had everything set with ourselves for a while. And anyway, there's no way I can do anything about it, right?" I smiled.

"Nope, you can't Tenten. I'm glad you're so accepting and happy about it though." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Me too! I think it would be **truly upsetting for me had I not been so accepting **but I really am happy to be carrying this child of mine around." I said.

"That's wonderful Tenten. It really is. I hope I can be as accepting as you are." Sakura said. "Sasuke expects me to."

"I can't believe he'd expect you to. That's ridiculous." I said. She nodded as we all returned home.

I climbed in bed after changing my clothes. I was 4 months pregnant now. I was starting my 5th month. More likely I had just completed my 18th week. In 2 more or so Tsunade could tell Neji and I **if the baby was going to be a girl or a boy **and **I'm almost half way done**.

"So what did you guys talk about for almost 2 hours on your walk?" Neji asked, obviously interested.

"My pregnancy and what's going on with them." I said. "A update of things basically. Though we live together we don't go so in-depth when we have meals together or we'd be eating for 4 or 5 hours. I'd definitely make him cook it all. He'd begin to appreciate how much work Hinata does just to be able to feed him constantly." I said laughing.

"So how are they all?" Neji asked.

"Hinata is a little bothered by Naruto. He's overprotective. Not much to say other than that. Sakura said he's overprotective of all his friends. For Hinata, she's just not use to being so protected so it's a little bothering to her. Ino says not much is going on with her at all. She's pretty much keeping Shikamaru in control, being a typical wife. Sakura is definitely happy with Sasuke, anyone could tell you that. I didn't really need to report that. She's be happy with Sasuke no matter what."

"Sometimes that concerns me. How easy it was because of her solid love for him for him to take advantage of that. I'm not saying that he would but I don't think she's honestly go against anything he said. Sometimes I don't think she'd stand up against him. Like a few months ago, while other times she'll tell him what she things." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're thinking about our friends. A few years ago, you wouldn't have. Even if it was your own cousin but you changed, definitely for your better. I'm glad. Good Night Neji." I said closing my eyes and resting against Neji; trying to go to sleep and rest for another day.

The Reasons Why… She's so Cheerful.

1. She was entertaining herself within her own mind

2. She enjoyed her conversations with the girls

3. She missed ninja stuff, but she got over it

4. She understood it wasn't good to be depressed

5. The love and care that Neji gave her was more than enough to keep her happy

6. Playing around with Neji's head was fun

7. She decided to change her attitude

8. She grow weary of feeling depressed

9. She can't be upset her entire life

10. She get over it, grow out of it, and she smiled

11. She begin to see the better things

12. She's pregnant

13. It's the first their with a living breathing child that is hers and Neji's

14. She will soon have a child she can take care and love forever

15. Every minute brings her closer to being with that child

16. Just thinking about it makes her happy

17. It's worth it

18. Life goes on

19. She can do most things she did before

20. Being depressed doesn't do anything

21. It's best just to move on

22. Truly upsetting for her had she not been so accepting

23. She's almost half way done with the pregnancy

24. Soon she'll find out if the baby is a girl or a boy


	43. There's a Lot Going On

There's a lot of disturbance going on

∆ (The House) ∆ - ¤ (6 months later) ¤ - Φ (Tenten) Φ

Neji and I had been **preparing for this day for quite a long time**. It was the day that I was **supposed to have the baby**. This was the due date. I **didn't have any symptoms **of going into labor soon but Sakura assured me that I was fine. I was just walking around the house happily. Neji was **watching me very carefully**, I was not to leave the house or do anything that could cause problems for the birth.

Some girls would think that Neji was like this for the child, this was the thoughts that sometime would plague Sakura's mind because of Sasuke's dreams. However, she knew better, as I did.

I walked into the room, smiling brightly and walking as if I were no different from Ino or Sakura. I felt perfectly fine. Hinata seemed to be in pain recently but we knew she'd be fine. Sakura said so. "How are you?" I asked her.

"Fine, just relaxing." She responded.

"You aching?" I asked her

"A bit, the extra weight is a change and it's stressful but I'm doing well." Hinata answered.

"That's good because I'm sure neither of us want our little niece or nephew hurt because of any accidents around the house." I said. I know Neji wouldn't let that happen, neither would Naruto. He won't let Hinata do anything.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked. She was extremely curious to know if the child was a girl or a boy. I knew but I had refused to tell her, or anyone.

"Nope, even Neji doesn't know and I don't intend to tell him. I like to watch him suffer but I'll enjoy watching him suffer." I smiled brightly. He really wants to know but he wouldn't go behind my back and find out. Only Tsunade knows.

"That's cruel. He's been doing all that for you and you won't even help him out. Come on? How are you going to pick a name?" She asked me. Everything has to be fair in her world. It's not nice to with hold things from your husband in her world.

"We already figured it out if it was a girl or a boy what their names would be but we're not sharing that either but I know what its name will be, Neji and the whole world doesn't though." I said with a smile.

"Meany," Naruto said pouting.

"You're going to get it Naruto." I yelled.

"Neji!" Hinata yelled. He walked into the room and grabbed my arms and pulled me to a sitting position and leaned me down so she was resting on his shoulder like Hinata was on Naruto's. "Thank you Nii-san, I need Naruto to be alive for a long time." Hinata said.

"So does everyone in the city and the country," Neji added.

"That too." Hinata added. She bowed down, ashamed that she had put herself in front of the country's needs. She was ashamed yet everyone knew that Naruto would save her before the country.

"I can't believe that they're being so nice to me by letting me off during Hinata's pregnancy." Naruto said smiling.

"Why not?" I asked opening my eyes. It was common sense for a man to be free from work to care for his wife during her pregnancy. At least during these 4 years after the marriage. I would be 23 when I had to work again but Neji insisted I didn't have to. The clan would care for everything. I was sort of okay with that.

"Well you'd think that with that war in recent months that they'd be concerned with the government a lot more then normal." Naruto said.

"I agree, is our family working harder, Neji?" Hinata asked him.

"Yes and that's why I have an announcement." Sakura and Ino stepped into the room. Sasuke and Shikamaru were somewhere doing something. "Hiashi and the Hyuuga Clan insist that we come live with them after taking care of my duties with helping everyone here. Especially their co-leader," He said referring to Hinata. Hiashi understood that Neji had to be with me, and I had to be with Hinata to help her through her pregnancy.

Surprisingly enough, the Hyuuga Clan had made Hinata co-leader because of her new strength. Her strategies and how she was taking control. They said it was unique and needed in the clan. As promised Neji, Naruto, Hinata and I changed the Hyuuga.

Naruto only needed to made one point to the main branch. To quote him: "You want me to carve a seal in your head too?" He asked, yelling. It was a hilarious case.

They took this as a warning that there was to be no refusals about abolishing the seal. Hinata and I immediately took my efforts in seal defense from the time Neji's seal was activated (see other fic) and a combination with the jutsu Hinata knew and we created a removal and skin repair jutsu to take away the mark that covenanted them.

A lot of them were worried that they would defy the Hyuuga ability; the Byakugan, like Neji had misused it with spying on me, which he was severely yelled at by me for.

"So what did you decide?" Tenten asked.

"I was thinking of creating a jutsu that sealed the Byakugan." She said. Everyone looked at her.

"Like the curse seal except a lot different, the procedure would of course be painless, a simple jutsu is all you'd need but it would save the Byakugan after you'd die. It's not as if you'd need them after death, right. It would save the Hyuuga but it would also save Konoha." She explained to us. As long as it was painless, hopefully invisible to normal people and other such things, I was alright with a seal to protect them. The seal would protect everyone equally and wouldn't be a cause for death by activating it. It would only activate after death.

"I guess she's right, we need to protect the trait but unlike our ancestors we'll do it painlessly and perfectly." Neji said rubbing his head.

I looked at him, removing his head band. I took my smooth fingers and moved them along the area of his scar. It was a scar but it wasn't the seal. He still wore the bandages over it because it made him remember. The shape was still there as I ran my fingers over it. I sighed, I disliked the seal so much.

"What about the times where the body has died but they come back a few of the members in this house alone have done it, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto. Wouldn't they be blind when they came back?"

"In theory they should and would have been, but some reason that body hasn't real been lost at that point, it takes a certain point of death to activate it, no soul what-so-ever at that time they were both comatose or reverse comatose." I said.

"Other than Neji, I don't think anyone else in the Hyuuga is going to do that. So it's safe to assume the seal is smart enough to know when to end it and went to not, right?" We all agreed.

"I know two kids who are going to defy death a few times." Ino said smiling.

"Who?" Neji and Hinata asked.

"Do we know them?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, very well actually." Sakura said laughing.

"I want to meet them; I've never met kids who have defied death other than us." Naruto said happily.

"That's not a good think, it's a curse itself. It means they'll be faced with hard times." Hinata said frowning.

"Who are they?" Neji asked seriously.

"How old are they?" I asked.

"They're not born yet, stupid." Sakura yelled.

"It's not smart to yell around us, the children can pick up the temperament and angry words Sakura." I reprimanded her.

"Sorry but it's your two kids, if they're father's did, what's to say that they won't?" Sakura said. asked.

"Because I'm not going to let that happen," Hinata said looking at her stomach. "I'm sure Neji, Naruto and Tenten are on board when I say that we aren't going to endanger and make the same mistakes our parents made." Hinata said... – everything was dark.

Everything was dark, the baby was coming and something was happening to my body. My chakra was circulating irregularly. I felt everything shut down. Everything was at a stop. Neji or Hinata shut down the chakra system, probably Hinata.

I felt a hand holding mine, it was Neji's. "Tenten, you there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said weekly.

"I'm glad." He said with a calm, yet worried tone.

"Tenten we're going to numb your body, alright?" Sakura said. I nodded. Focusing on not feeling anything. I closed my eyes, focusing on sleeping. Sleeping.

"Tenten, wake up please." Ino asked.

"I'm awake." I said. Man, I felt so empty without the baby. I was a lot lighter now. I pulled myself easily to a sitting position, movements were achy but easy. "Neji?" I asked. He squeezed my hand.

I opened my eyes. Sakura was holding a tiny baby. "We thought we lost you there for a second Tenten." I was so weak without chakra circulating.

"Can I hold him?" I asked.

"Of course silly." Sakura said quietly. Gently handing me my child.

"What his name?" Ino asked.

I rocked him quietly back and forth. "Hyuuga Neji Owen." I said. I looked around, Hinata was no where to be seen.

"Where's Hinata?"

"Naruto was freaking out about you going unconscious so Hinata took him into the forest to stay calm and what not. He's worried that he might lose you, and then Hinata." Neji explained.

I smiled. "I wouldn't let that happen, neither would anyone in this house."

"Exactly." Neji said. "He's just over worried, like normal." I nodded.

I looked down at my small baby boy in my arms. He was so small, and so fragile. He slowly opened his eyes, my eyes meeting his Byakugan ones. I looked at Neji and smiled. "Want to hold him?" I asked. "Of course you do." I said laughing to myself. I handed him our child and he looked at him the same way.

"He's here, finally."

"Yeah, he is. Now all we have to do is take care of him, forever."

"Yeah, we will make sure he's taken care of properly, with a lot of friends and family, unlike us."

"I'd say you both turned out fine." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but who knows how much better we'd be with parents."

"Yeah, you never know." Ino said.

"Between the clan rules I'm sure that I would have died without knowing Tenten." Neji said.

"I don't think so. Our parents were close friends so we would have met and your dad would have saved you anyway, him or your mom, or my parents. Someone would have saved them, I'm sure." I said. I hoped that he would have been saved. I'm just glad we don't have to worry about that with Owen.

"I should go help Ino and Sakura set up the nursery, Ten." He said, handing me Owen.

"Can you help me go into the living room? This is really uncomfortable." I complained. He nodded, moving me gently to the couch.

Soon I was resting on the couch with my little baby boy in my arms. Before we knew it, I'd have to go about work at the Hyuuga Clan with him at my side. Until then all I had to do was be there for him.

Hinata walked in the house as I was sitting on the couch almost sleeping. She looked around and only saw Neji, Owen and I here. "Where is everyone?" Hinata asked her cousin quietly.

"Sakura is preparing the nursery; Ino's taking care of collecting the paperwork from the hospital and calling Tsunade to tell her." Neji said.

"And?" Hinata asked.

"What?" Neji asked. Hinata sighed and walked over to me as I smiled.

"I know, you were right, yep. Owen Neji Hyuuga." I said looking at my little baby. She had been trying to guess it was a male or not, and it's name. She was right on both accounts.

"Thought so, I like the name, I'm sure Neji does as well." Hinata said laughing joined in with me. "How do you feel?"

"Tired but surprisingly all that extra chakra I get to keep is really doing me well to keep me awake."

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"I was asleep the whole time, until the surgery, I was totally awake for that. It wasn't that bad but I'd rather have just let it happen naturally, I lost a lot of blood and my system is low on chakra but both me and Owen here are healthy." I said rocking the baby carefully in my arms.

"That's great; you should be taken to your bedroom to rest." Hinata suggested.

"Alright," I said even though I hadn't been here long. I handed her the baby and she stared into its eyes. It was a beautiful child. It had of course the crystal lilac colored eyes. They were Hyuuga a trait that was dominant so anyone who married Hyuugas children would have, and hers would. It had little dark brown-black hairs and it was all-small but was tranquil and to itself. It reminded me of Neji in pictures they had displayed in the halls.

"That's what a baby looks like?" Naruto asked while Neji got me to our room.

"Yep, and ours will be a lot like it, size and eyes are the same but it could be a girl, and hair color could differ a bit." I heard Hinata say as I walked up the stairs, holding Owen.

I laid back in the bed, against the wall, holding Owen there. They were still setting up the nursery and probably would be for a little while longer but I was fine. I had to take care of the baby as Neji had gone to help as well. All the extra chakra that over flowed my system to the release of the suppression it was under caring for the baby was well. My life force was replenished and I could go back to doing everything from training and climbing trees again.

However, I knew I'd be spending most of my time here with the little baby of mine. He needed me no matter how much I wanted to do what I used to do. I couldn't do that anymore because I had a child to care for but that's why Neji is here too. So why I get myself back to shape, he can watch Owen and bond like I had been doing for the last 9 months.

Hinata seems to be in good shape for her pregnancy well. The only thing we're concerned about is the Kyuubi chakra. We however think that should would have felt it, had it been effected but then again we won't know until the water breaks and the child is dependant within her between the birth and in the labor. It would be hard for Hinata, extremely so had the Kyuubi chakra interfere.

Hinata says that the Kyuubi will protect her family, their children, and her always. I would be scared talking to the Kyuubi but she talks about it as though it were Naruto's father or mother. She's so calm no matter what. Naruto should learn a lot from her, though he doesn't. I'm sure they'll be great parents. I think she's going to have a girl first because I hear about Hyuuga family births go, it's a pretty typical thing for male Hyuugas to have a male first, females Hyuugas to have a female. Typical.

¤ (Next Day) ¤

I woke up and went into the next room over. There in his crib was my baby boy. I sat beside his crib just watching him as he slept. I can't believe he didn't wake me up during the night. I looked on another chair and the room and giggled.

A distressed Neji sat in the chair, he looked exhausted. He wouldn't be working today, that was for sure. I walked over to him, sitting on his lap and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. "Morning." He said, sounding as exhausted as he looked.

'Go to sleep, I can handle feeding him and everything. You took care of him last night, didn't you?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he wasn't much of a handful but he sure stayed up late. Later than you do." I smiled, kissing him again.

"You sleep, I'll take care of him."

"He's asleep, there isn't much to do."

"Once he wakes up there will be. Babies sleep most of the time Neji but wake up often, so I'll take care of him, you get your sleep." I said. He nodded going to sleep.

I helped Ino and Sakura make breakfast. I hadn't woken up in so long; it felt good to wake up with the sun again. I sat down and had breakfast with everyone. Sasuke and Shikamaru had returned late last night.

"Where's Neji?" Sakura asked.

"He's sleeping. The baby kept him up all night."

"He's not the only one." Ino said.

"You're so loud that only a baby is louder." Shikamaru said. "Invest in earplugs." He said.

Naruto ran into the kitchen. "Morning, how is everyone?" Sakura punched him to the floor.

"Quiet." She said glaring.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"Do you think they can do surgery to make him quieter?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ask Sakura." Sasuke suggested.

"I guess we could but who knows what kind of complications there would be. It's because his diaphragm is so big… so."

"Can we just eat?" I asked, tired of the weird conversations.

"How did you sleep last night Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"I slept fine."

"So did I," Hinata said.

"You guys used earplugs?" Shikamaru questioned.

"No we're just so used to being exhausted that we have to be able to sleep through anything. Kicking babies is very disturbing to sleep, but you learn to sleep through anything, when you're tired." I explained. "Though I would like earplugs but then Neji would be like that all the time, and that would be bad."

"I didn't here him cry, did he?" Sakura asked.

"Not after Neji got him to sleep." Ino said, resting her head on the table.

"Ino, go to sleep." Shikamaru said.

"Alright, I will. Night all." She said dragging her exhausted self to her bed to sleep.

"Night Ino." Shikamaru said watching her go up the stairs from the kitchen.

I heard the baby crying from the monitor and I got out of my seat and ran up stairs. I leaned beside the crib, picking up the baby, feeding him and rocking him, to calm him down. Soon after being fed he was sleeping in my arms, I carried him downstairs and sat on the couch, beside Hinata.

"You'll have a baby soon Hinata, no worries." I said as she looked at mine.

"Do you think Naruto will be okay, he worries more everyday. I'm only worried for him. I know I'm fine."

"I'm sure he'll be fine too, Hinata. He needs to understand that it's not easy giving birth. At least he hasn't got to do it. I think he'd go insane. I'm sure he couldn't handle it." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, but he'll be a good father, don't you think?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will. He may be a bit dangerous and you'll have to watch him but he'll love your baby, take care of him, protect him and always be there for you. He'll be a wonderful father."

"Are you going soon to let your family and the Hyuugas to see him?"

"Maybe in a few days when he's been accustomed to us already. Too many people it's bad for the baby." I told her.

"I know that's what I meant." Hinata said. She was beginning to stand up for herself, thanks to Naruto. Naruto had insisted on her telling him everything that was going on in within her. He was curious and scared that he could lose her. Who wouldn't worry? Neji was the same way, except different.

Naruto was like a young child who didn't truly understand what was going on. He had a sat puppy dog like look and was constantly worried that Hinata might leave him alone. He was so scared and so worried. She could barely leave his sight for a moment which made it difficult to hide her infirmities.

Hinata tried as hard as she could to hide the pain and suffering she was going through from Naruto. It just made him worry more, more concerned. He would loose sanity and never got to far if he truly was feeling the pain and suffering she was. It was difficult for her but she pretended she felt fine, when she was with him. I helped her out with feeling better. Sometimes it was harder than others to help her because some thing you can't cover. It's difficult but it's better to hide it since it's out of his power.

The house wasn't as it had always been. Ino and Neji were sleeping midday due to sleeping conditions being improvised. I was walking around the house carrying a baby while Hinata was pregnant and Naruto was standing behind her watching her to make sure nothing happened to her, possibly causing more problems for her. Sakura was doing all the doctoring for the baby and Hinata. Sasuke was training away all the days away with Shikamaru. Everything was not anywhere close to normal.

Shikamaru and Sasuke were the only ones who had continued things as normal. They trained and then check on their wifes, then returned to training. I sighed, I wanted to train too. I had to wait until later when Neji woke up which shouldn't be long since he has been sleeping since four and it's 8 now. That's four hours and we normally get about 6 so by 10 he should be up.

Owen was extremely quiet. He was content with everything. He didn't mind being held by anyone of the house. Hinata wanted to hold him so bad but she was having difficulties, it was a bit funny I told her soon enough she would have her own baby to hold, that made her feel better.

Eventually I moved the crib to our room and curled up beside Neji. He was dead asleep and so was Owen. I went to bed and slept too.

I opened my eyes, Owen wasn't there. I sighed, he must have woken Neji up. I rolled over, but was stopped by Neji who was sitting on the bed with Owen in his arms. I sat up facing him. Owen was just laying there.

"Did you get enough sleep?" I asked, watching Owen.

"Yeah and you?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You should eat something."

"You think he's hungry?"

"Nah. He's fine." Neji said. He picked up Owen and we went into the kitchen to eat.

I got a lot of fruit, some milk and some vegetables along with cereal to eat. Neji just watched as I ate. It was quite a lot, seeing, as I was no longer pregnant but I was trying to regain my strength; I felt so weak.

We sat in the living room. Owen was curled up in my arms as I leaned against Neji. "You feeling fine?" He asked.

"I feel weaker now. I feel the weight off now, it was so sudden I feel so empty." I said.

"You'll be okay right?" Neji asked me.

"Of course I will be Neji."

"It's nothing." I nodded. He probably suspected it was postpartum depression or something. I would be fine. I just missed having his inside of me. I'd fine, there was nothing I could do about. I held my little teeny tiny baby in my arms rocking him back and forth. "You like being a mother don't you?"

"I don't really know I haven't been a mom long Neji, a day and a half now. He's so cute and adorable." I smiled. "Isn't it amazing Neji? This is our child."

"Yeah it is, and thank you."

"For what? For having a child? If that's it then don't bother Neji. I'd more than happy too." Owen woke up and began crying. I took him into our bedroom to feed him and returned. He was so small, so young. I think it another 12 years I'll miss having a little baby around the house. Then again I'll always have Sakura's and Sasuke, who knows how many kids they'll have.

"Tenten, are you alright with me heading back to the clan so soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't leave me long. I'm going to be right there with you, and so is Owen. You aren't ever going to leave us, right?"

"Of course not." He said, kissing my forehead and going into the kitchen. He came back with a sandwich for himself since I had already ate, as Owen had. I'm sure he's hungry.

"Can I start training again?"

"If you really want to but remember…"

"I can't do it long cause Owen needs me, I know." I answered him. "I'll work a few minutes at a time in a gym and you can watch him while I check on him. You can also bring him to me if you need anything."

"Right." He said. I smiled.

"Be careful with Owen, newborns are very fragile Neji."

"I know Tenten." Neji said. I changing into a jogging suit, and started working out in the gym, constantly checking on Owen and Neji.

Neji walked into the gym after about an hour. Owen was crying. "He's not hungry but I'm not sure what he wants."

"It's okay Owen." I said. I took his tiny baby hand in mine and played with him. "1,2,3,4,5 fingers on this hand. 1,2,3,4,5 fingers on your other hand. I moved to his tiny feet. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 toes. See you're all there. Nothing's wrong with you." He wouldn't stop crying. So I started singing, I have no clue why people sing when they're child is crying but who knows. Maybe your voice has something to do with it.

Eventually he stopped crying and Neji smiled. I have no clue why it worked, but it did. I took Owen and sat on the ground, by the wall. I didn't stop singing as he looked at me with his tiny baby face. He is so adorable. He is mine and Neji's little baby.

(Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was out being me for once instead of being someone else. I'm back to my old self and now with a lot of new resolutions for my stories and this story is going to get better. I promise. Aniecä Sophistica!)


	44. They are Busy

44: They are Busy

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (2 months later) ¤ - Φ (Tenten) Φ

Neji and I are currently **doing many things.** I'm working on **helping out Hinata with her child** and helping **Sakura as she goes through her first pregnancy**, because **she's really scared and stressed** out all the time. I have a **lot of time with Owen**, and I'm glad.

**Neji is now the head as** he has been since the marriage and **things are going quite well** for us. **The clan doesn't exactly accept him**, but you can't expect them to since he was once a branch member but we can hope, right?

The only thing I'm thinking about right now is if it's time enough for Owen before we can **travel with him to see my parents in Hoshigakure. **I mean he's used became settled into our house at the Hyuuga Estate because that's what's going on.

"so should we go now?" I asked Neji.

"Ask him. Only he can decide for himself." Neji said. I sighed.

"Babies can't make decisions Neji. You should know that."

"Ask him." Neji said in ha a harsher tone that I got the message just to try it. I sighed; I hoped it worked.

I turned to the baby. "Do you want to go to Hoshigakure?" I asked him.

"Ye." He said.

"I'll take that as a yes, wouldn't you?" I asked Neji.

"I would."

"so we should begin packing up, right?" I asked Neji.

"I'll pack everything. You just get him ready, alright?" He asked me.

"Alright." I answered. He kissed my lips and went to our room to pack things as I got Owen's carrier to make traveling for me with him easier.

Owen was sleeping in his carrier as he rested up against my chest. Then Neji came down. "I have everything."

"Alright, so we're ready to go." I opened a scroll to store all our things in. I absolutely loved storage scrolls; you could carry everything in them with the weight of just a scroll. It was an amazing discovery.

"Yes we are." I stood up and we began carefully running through the forest toward Hoshigakure. We couldn't move fast, or Owen could get sick but we were moving at a fair pace. We expected to be gone for a week**, 2 days travel, 5 days there.** 1 day's travel both ways so we'd have a fair time to spend with them.

"Goe." Owen said when we stopped, hearing something.

"Who goes there?" A voice called.

I looked ahead to see a girl in the forest. "I'm warning you, I'm a ninja."

"Good for you and so are we." I yelled back. "We won't hurt you. What are you doing here?"

"You're the one in Bear Country."

"Mind you, my parents are the Hoshikage and his wife."

"Ha. Their daughter lives in Konohagakure."

"That would be me." I answered.

"Tenten, keep calm."

"I am Hyuuga Neji and this is my wife, Hyuuga Hoshi Tenten. Who are you?"

"Wait Hoshi?"

"Yes as I said, the Hoshikage and his wife are my parents and we're coming with our child to spend time with them."

"Aren't you a great distance away from Bear country?" Neji asked.

"So?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"I'd recommend answering." I said while setting Owen down beside me, as I leaned against a tree. It was lunch time, which is why we were going to originally stop.

"My name is **Hoshi Kae.** I'm a ninja from Hoshigakure and I'm making sure no one enters our borders unwelcome. It's my job." Kae answered.

"But the border is a good distance away."

"Not really, not for a ninja."

"Shouldn't you be at the border guarding it?" I asked as I fed Owen his baby food.

"Yes but…"

"Kae, not again." A man called appearing in the trees.

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

"**Furs Dill,** the head guard of Hoshigakure."

"I was escaping him." Kae said.

"Sorry to bother you, who are you by the way?" Dill asked.

"We are traveling ninjas to visit the Hoshikage." Neji said.

"On orders?" Dill said.

"He's so cute." Kae said looking at Owen.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she collapsed in front of Owen.

"I love kids. They're so cute."

'Kae, not again."

"I'm sorry Dill but I get bored watching the forest and I want to explore."

"Your parents want you to stop being a disgrace and make something of yourself."

"Why can't I be a normal girl?" She asked.

"You can but you're the one who wanted to become a kunoichi."

"I'm not allowed on missions. I can't leave the city. I'm sooo a kunoichi." Kae said with much sarcasm.

"Our villiage **doesn't do many large missions**, you know that Kae. **At least you have a position**."

"**Only because I'm the second cousin** to the Hoshikage, or Tenten-chan's mom." Kae answered.

"Who?" He asked.

"Me." I said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Hyuuga Hoshi Tenten, daughter of your Hoshikage." I explained.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, her husband. That is our son."

"Your highness, I'm so sorry to have bothered you." Dill said bowing. "Kae, honor her."

"You don't mind if I don't honor you, right?" She asked.

"Nope, not at all. Dill-san, you don't have to bother either." I said.

"Tenten doesn't like being treated different." Neji added, sitting beside me and holding Owen.

"So you don't like being a kunoichi?"

"Not in Hoshigakure. Watch a forest. We never have visitors, ever!" Kae said. "No one attacks us either."

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"Like I know, they just don't." Kae answered.

"I don't care what you like or dislike, you have a job to do." Dill said.

"But I don't want to." She said complaining.

'Don't make her." I said. "Let's all be civil about this."

"I agree, we will all return to Hoshigakure, in good time, and then we will settle it there." Neji said.

"Exactly… now let's eat." I said with a smile.

"You will handle it?" Neji asked.

"Hey scroll-working is something I can always do. It's been 8 months Neji, I'm back to where I used to be as in skill wise."

"I'm glad, just asking." He answered.

"Clear the way everyone." I said.

I made sure the clearing was clear of anything. I stood there with two scrolls in hand and jump into the sky, pulling our food from the scrolls. "Wow that was amazing." Kae said.

"It's basic stuff." I said smiling. Kae and Dill watched as Neji and I picked things to eat. I looked at them. "You guys are welcome to eat."

"We couldn't impose." Dill said bowing.

"Unless you asked us to." Kae said with a smile.

"Well do." Neji said.

"Really? Thanks." Kae said helping herself to our food. "Your son is so cute."

"Thanks, though you said that already." I said.

"I know but he is. How old?" Kae asked.

"8 months." Neji answered.

"Really, so he's getting close to a year now." Kae said.

"I guess." I said laughing. "He still has 4 months but I guess that's considerably close."

"So how old are you guys?"

"20." I answered.

"Cool. I'm 15." Kae said smiling.

"I'm 17." Dill said.

"You ready to go?" Kae asked.

"Sure." I said tossing it all into the air and packing it into the scroll.

"If you don't mind can I carry your son?" Kae asked me.

"I guess, Neji?"

"She can, let her." He answered me.

We traveled all night and soon arrived at the entrance of Hoshigakure. "Kae and Dill we were wondering where you went off to. Who are these people?"

"The daughter and her husband of the Hoshikage." Dill said. "Kae, escort them directly."

"That sounds good. The most interesting thing I've ever done." Kae said.

We arrived at the complex and I walked in. "Tenten!" A girl yelled tackling me to the floor, then I hugged her back.

It was my best friend around here, Diana. She was also my family. Like Kae was. I wonder how Kae is closely related but doesn't look like me, weird. "Kae, aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?"

"I'm escorting my cousin around." Kae answered.

"You guys don't get along?" I asked.

"Of course they wouldn't." Neji answered.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"**Family rivalry. Kae is part of the connected family line while Diana isn't.**"

"Exactly." Kae said. "She's a nobody; how could you know _the _heir."

"We're really close. She and I were super close like 3 years ago." I said hugging her.

"Has it really been 3 years?" Diana asked.

"And months." Neji said. "But you were at the wedding, but that's the last time."

"I guess it would have been. Neji's 17th birthday was almost a year before we got married. Now he just turned 20 so it would be about 2 years." I said.

"Man it doesn't seem so long." Diana said.

"Yeah it doesn't, what have you been up to?" I asked her.

"Don't mind me I just go married a few months ago. You're the one with a husband and child now a days. I know you've been busy."

"Diana." I said as we laughed. Neji was sitting by watching me.

Kae handed me Owen. "Bye." She said running out.

"Are you going to do something?" Neji asked looking at me.

"I don't understand this."

"Then I will." He disappeared.

I looked at Diana. "What happened?"

"We don't do many missions now a days, **we aren't trained well**. You can't **expect us to do much**. We **do menial missions** but **nothing big**. Everything has been destroyed actually, from Orochimaru's followers. But you guys stopped him and now **peace is abundant**." Diana said.

"But you have to be high in the family to attend the special ninja schools offered. **Most aren't even trained here**."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your dad sends those of high rank to other countries to be trained to best help the country. He refuses to take time for those who can't meet par." Diana said. "So I work here."

"Really? I figured you'd be allowed."

"Nah. Nevertheless, as you've seen even girls like Kae who are close in relations, at least a bit, have fights with the family. They still get stuck with menial tasks."

"Man, that must be hard."

"Not really. Being a ninja was hard, and difficult. I liked it though but it can't happen here."

"I'll take care of it for you, I promise." I told her.

"Don't worry, but if you want for other people, go ahead."

"I will. For everyone."

"Thanks. So who's this little guy?"

"Owen." I told her. "Hyuuga Neji Owen." She smiled.

"He's adorable. So how are things with you? Just keep talking." I smiled.

"Tell me when to stop."

"Yeah I will."

"Well we got **married in June**, as you know. Then I found out **I was pregnant a month or so later**. Then **Owen was born in February**, it was horrible, the cold, you know." She nodded. "Well then Neji's cousin** Hinata had her child in June**."

"About her."

"Her name is Uzumaki Kohana Hiroka. She's beautiful yet shy and quite just like her mother."

"That's nice."

"She's adorable and her dad is so overprotective of them both. Naruto, he's hokage. **Neji, he is running the Hyuuga Clan now." **

"And you?"

"I have **Neji** **and Owen to take care of**. I **assist Neji** in his duties. I'm trying to get **myself back up to par as in my body and skills, **the pregnancy did a bit of damage but nothing I haven't already gotten back after 8 months. I also **have the pregnant girls to deal with**. Ino didn't tell anyone that she was pregnant for a long time, opting to use a jutsu to cover it. She caused herself a lot of damage from that. So I'm doing **nurse work** for them both and then **I have my family**. It's nice."

"It sounds so fulfilling." She said smiling and dreamily.

"How's your hubby?" I asked her.

" Milo, he's happy and all. We get a long wonderfully. He doesn't like that I sometimes fight with the other members of the clan though."

"I agree with that." I said.

"Neji fought too."

"No, because he knew he would lose."

"But Neji… he's so strong."

"Well before, when he had his seal."

"He doesn't any more?"

"No, he's been freed. Hinata and I, by our efforts together, that's how it is now." I said with a smile.

"That's so wonderful for him!" She yelled waking up Owen.

A maid walked into the room. "Tenten-sama, it is late. I suggest you sleep. Diana-san, you have to work tomorrow."

"Give her the day off, on my words." I said.

"Yes mam." She said leaving.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well I'm going to need help with Owen tomorrow. I'll pay the difference."

"You don't have to. Milo and I make more than enough money. He's a Genin ninja. He's going to take the Chuunin Exam this year."

"Oh so that's why you're so not worried about anything."

"Yeah. So let me be. But thanks for the day off, I'd love to accompany you. I'll fetch Neji and escort you to your rooms."

"Thanks, but I can handle that myself. If you could find a crib, that would be useful."

"Of course." She said running off.

I knew Neji would find the way back to our old room so I took our crying child there and we were both quickly asleep when I started singing, it had been a long day and night.

¤ (Morning, 5 AM) ¤

I don't know why I was a child of the stars but I loved waking up with the sun. It made me happy, Neji was already up and training, he was a Hyuuga, one born of the stars. Our son was a child born of the sun and moon so he was special, and would be powerful.

I went out for training; Diana was there. Milo was being helped by Neji. I left Owen with Diana. "I want to go against Milo."

"What? But… you're so good."

"I'm also still coming back from my training. Not exactly at par but extremely close. I just want to test your skills. I'm not going head on against you. Then I want to fight Diana."

"What?"

"Then I want Milo while I'm fighting Diana to fetch Kae."

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because… I want to check her skills as well."

"Are you sure that's smart?" Milo asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." I answered.

"Very well then, Tenten-sama."

"Cut of the -sama stuff and we'll go." We took our positions and I fought him. Not really, I let him come at me, pulling off tricks, stopping him and moving around again.

**I fought Diana next as Milo went to get Kae.** She arrived **and I fought them both**. They were now both exhausted. "How'd I do?" Kae asked.

"Me too." Diana asked breathing hardly.

"Honestly Neji, what did you think?"

"Diana did better."

"Huh?" Kae asked. "How?"

"The point is it doesn't matter how you train as much as who you train under and how your trained does." I answered. "I trained Diana so she was struggling more and she knew what to expect the same. She also learned a lot about stuff most other ninja don't, which she learned from me. Unfair but that's how it is." I said.

"Why did you bring me here for this? It's such a disgrace." Kae said, pouting.

"Such a personality change. When I met you, you wanted to be a kunoichi. You were free-spirited and just randomly walked at your own pace. Now you're completely different." I answered her.

"I want to be a good kunoichi. I want selection. I want to be a success, live and have adventures."

"You just don't want to be weak." Neji said simply. "You can't call yourself a ninja if you can only face opponents in the main branch. Because, that's not always where the best lies."

"How can you say that to my face? Who are you?"

"I'm Neji- Hyuuga. I'm a branch member that was given a chance to lead the Hyuuga Clan in the main branch thanks to the heir of my clan."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was the best but I couldn't reach my full potential because all I could do was what I was given permission to, that was not to challenge main members. I destroyed one because of only that, and it wasn't fair."

"Eh?" She was confused.

"He's saying that your place in society or otherwise has nothing to do with skill. You're a disgrace if you think that you're better than Diana if only because she's a lower level branch member. Birth has nothing to do with it."

"How can you say that, you're an heir?" She asked. I turned around.

"My husband is living proof of my words. I grew up being told I had no family and I fought against that with my heart and soul until I was 17 and learned they were alive. I didn't know I was an heir, I was a peasant acoording to everyone else. My parents left me, and so I was looked down upon but I made myself better than that. Go away." I said taking Owen and running off.

I jumped on the roof of the complex. Neji jumped beside me. "I'm going to talk to my parents soon. They've been busy but I have a lot to say."

"You should." He said. "Your family is crumbling, like the Hyuuga. You just happen to have the perfect seat to save it without a fight, different from me."

"I couldn't have done anything for them unless I had met you. But I'm doing this on my own."

"I know and you should. It's your clan. Just stand where you are."

"I have everything I need. Watch Owen please."

"Anytime." He said taking Owen in his arms. "If he needs you though, I will bring him to you."

"Yeah, if I need you. I'll go get you." I said.

"Don't. **Be strong for yourself**."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes you're stronger if you know that you have backup and you refuse to use it."

"Oh, I get it. I need to know I am strong enough by myself. Thanks Neji." I said meeting in a kiss. I then jumped off the roof and jumped into my bedroom. Switching into formal Hoshi robes.

I entered the Hoshikage office. Neji has become so strong while I digressed and had to return to where I was. Everything that he learned was just what he felt he knew, what he created was so much better and stronger.

"Tenten!" My mom said running to me. "Where is Neji?" She asked noticing he wasn't with me.

"He's on the roof with Owen." A smile on my face.

"Why? And Owen would be…" She said with a grin.

"Our first born son." I said. "Hyuuga Neji Owen."

"Oh Tenten, that's wonderful. Why didn't they come down?"

"Because first I need to speak to you as the rightful heir to the Hoshi Clan not as a married Hyuuga female." I said.

"Oh." She said. "Well then, let's go in and see your father." We went into the back office where he was working.

"Tenten, welcome back."

"Thanks Dad." I said hugging him as he walked across the room. "What are you here for?"

"Well mainly to share with you about my son." He smiled.

"Congrats, he and Neji are…?"

"Bonding on the roof, I'll call him when we're done."

"Done. With what?"

"I need to** speak to you as the Hoshi heir. **Not as Neji's wife."

"Ah, and this is about?" I sat down.

"The choices you've made for the country. You're hurting them and making a few pretty bad mistakes."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. Just agree with me. Find Ninja, good ninja to come here and train everyone, not just those who you believe are worthy. Let them go to the Chuunin Exam. Let them leave Hoshigakure. Give them a chance. Give them have adventure. Let them be ninja. Everyone."

"Tenten, we don't have time or money for that."

"I don't care. If you want success for this village that's the only way. For easy example, your second cousin Kae's skills are pale in comparison to your maid Diana's skills."

"Really?"

"Listen to me." I said. "That's all I'm going to say. Diplomacy is where I am now, so I know what's best and this isn't it."

"Alright, I'll change." I smiled.

"Good, now we can go and meet with Neji and Owen." We walked into the main living room. Neji was sitting there with Owen. Owen was crying. I sat beside Neji and Owen perked up.

"He missed you."

"Did you?"

"Who knows." Neji answered. I laughed.

"Mom, Dad, this is Owen and you know Neji." Neji nodded and we talked through the night about our family.

"He's so cute. How old?" Mom asked.

"8 months now." I said.

"What are you two up to now?" Dad asked.

"I'm running the Hyuuga Clan." Neji answered.

"That's amazing. I'm sure your father would be proud." My dad said to Neji.

"My dad." Neji said, looking at the ground. "I miss my father."

"I'm sure you do." My dad said to him. "But he's with you."

"Yeah, he's everywhere. I feel him around always."

"That's wonderful." My mother said. "He's also very happy for you and Tenten. He'll protect your family too you know."

"I know he will."

"I wish I would have gotten to meet him." I said.

"He was an amazing man. He was just like you Neji. He hated how he was forced to be a branch member but he accepted it, fighting against them with his words and feelings, hoping to get someone to change it though it didn't happen."

"Not in his lifetime." I said.

"I changed it. Not alone though."

"It doesn't matter Neji. I'm sure your father would be just as happy if you had done it by yourself as he is that you did it with the help of others. I'm sure it means the world to him that you're living beyond the boundaries of the rules that he was given." My mother said to him.

"Your father believed that he'd protect what he believed in, no matter what. He would fight for what he believed in as well. He was like you, but stupider yet smarter."

"What?" Neji said.

"Your father is like your friend Naruto. He didn't care what you did to him, as long as you didn't touch his family, they were the world to him. You were. And are. It's stupid in the way that he'd easily put himself in the way of danger for someone else, but also smart in that he protected and stood up for what he believed it."

"I understand." Neji said.

"I'm glad. Good-luck in everything you do. Now… let's eat. It's nearly noon and I'm surprised to hear you haven't eaten breakfast either yet."

"Owen did but neither Neji or I did, **we've been quite busy." **He nodded as we went and ate.


	45. Owen is a Genius

35: Owen is a Genius

A/N: My apologies that I haven't updated in a month in a half. I'm sure it's annoyed many of you who were reading this when I was updating it almost daily. I'll try to get back to that habit since I've only got 2 fics now to update. This is what I was doing, in my point of absence. Therefore, I can finish up those other 2. So here, we go with chapter 35. Thanks for understanding, as annoying as I've been.

∆ (Hyuuga Complex) ∆ - ¤ (November) ¤ - Φ (Neji) Φ

I sat here in a meeting. I hate meetings more than anything, besides hearing the people of the cousin complain about how unfair I'm being to the Upper House. Upper House? We're all equals now. There is no upper house. I sighed, I can't do this alone; though I have to.

"We need a meeting tomorrow to discuss everything that has been happening in the upper house." I wanted to break a table or something.

"Alright. It will be at 10."

"Why 10?"

"I have training with my wife from 6-10 on Tuesdays." I answered.

"Oh yes, training is very important." They said as they exited the room.

Soon I was all alone. I smacked my head on the table. "Daddy!" I sat up as Owen walked over and crawled to my lap. He's 9 months now. Walking when he wants to, but he can't jump well but who can blame him, he's little with virtually no balance.

"You there Tenten?" I asked. There was no answer. I turned and noticed she wasn't. I looked at Owen. "You find me on your own?"

I walked around and couldn't find Tenten anywhere. She wasn't in our room, the kitchen or anywhere. "Where could she be?" I asked him.

He struggled from my arms. I set him down and he started walking off. I sighed and decided to follow him, maybe he'd take me to her. We walked down halls around in circles and stuff for a while. Until we reached a hallway that he left through. I sighed, still following.

"Owen, there you are?" Tenten said picking him up. She looked at me once she had a grip on Owen. "Hey Neji, he come and find you?"

"Yeah." I said. "He found me."

"What's up with you?" She asked with a smile.

"He found his way there, and back to you. I'm just surprised that he could, at such a young age when most people can't after years."

"I know he guides me around this place better than I can myself." She said. "How do you think I find myself around places?"

"Your own self."

She laughed. "Very funny, but no, he's got a natural talent and finding things, places and objects."

"He must be great at hide in go seek." I said sitting down on a bench and leaning back.

"Yeah, he is but stop playing around." She said.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. What happened in the meeting?"

"Not much, everything's fine between them. However the UPPER HOUSE wants to complain."

"I thought you abolished that rule."

"I did, however they still use it as a separation between them BRANCH members." I said.

"Idiots." She said. "I'm them and I think that's I'm much better than someone because I was born into a family of royalty and bla bal. Why can't they except, your're all human, deal with it."

"I agree. How can anyone who is born which such skills think themselves better than people with the same skills?"

"That's annoying." She said. "People thinking they're better than everyone else. It is."

"It is but it's pretty much my life, dealing with people like that."

"Can't you just outlaw using terms like UPPER HOUSE and BRANCH?" She asked me. "It would help you with many of the problems that you're dealing with."

"I think there's a rule about outlawing word use. Anyway, they'd just find another term to call each other then those. You know it."

"Right, I forgot they're not stupid." I said. "Though they act like it sometimes."

Owen pointed to the door. It opened and Hinata's father stepped out. I stood up and Tenten picked up Owen. "I'm glad to see that you are enjoying the gardens." He said.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." Owen smiled happily.

"Can I see my grand nephew?" He asked. Tenten looked at me, I quickly nodded and she handed Owen to him.

"Uncle." Owen greeted happily.

"He has an impressive vocabulary for…"

"9 months." Tenten answered.

"That is very impressive. He understands family terms."

"Yeah, and uses them correctly." I added. "Ojisan, Nii-san, Obasan, Otoosan, Akaasan, Oneesan, and the English equivalents."

"That's extremely impressive, most children only get mom and dad around 10 months year of age. He is very intelligent. You two will be good parents." He said. Setting Owen down.

"Bye." Owen said.

He turned around and smiled. "Bye, Owen-san."

Tenten and I laughed, he was so smart. "You're smart aren't you?" I asked my son as he sat down on the bench next to me.

He nodded. "He's a genius, Neji. Just like you." She said sitting down.

"Did you talk this early?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I would have to ask Maya, but I don't know where she is anymore. It's been a very long time since I've talked with her." She said.

Recap: Maya is the name of the maid that raised Tenten in her home.

"More than a year, since the wedding."

"You'll see each other again. I'm sure. I wonder where she went, though." He asked.

"I don't know but I'll miss her. I hope she has a good life."

"I'm sure she will."

I looked at the clock; it was 11. "I need to go change into more formal clothes and I'll meet you for lunch." Lunch was always served at 12 but you were expected to be there at 11:30.

"Alright, we'll be there."

"I'm glad to here it." I said. "See you Owen." I said.

"Bye." He said with an innocent smile, because he was innocent.

I ran through the halls and went to my room, changing and walked slowly back through the halls. "What was your rush to get there?" Alex asked, stepping out of his room next to me.

"I don't know. Getting there?"

"I hear you have a son now."

"Yes, I do. His name is Owen. He's 9 months."

"Why haven't I seen him?"

"I don't know. I just moved to the house, and Tenten doesn't want a lot of people visiting but you should have stopped by Alex."

"I know, but I hardly have time too. This is my first day back from my 3 month mission so I haven't had the chance either."

"That's understandable." I said.

"How's our clan doing, head."

"Alex." I said sighing. "It's doing fine, however the rivalry has not seized."

"I could have told you that it wouldn't have been that easy." He said. "What kind of people would, after being inslaved by others, freely and kindly accept those who tormented them?"

"Actually, the INSLAVED people aren't the ones that I'm having the problems withs. It's the OTHERS that I'm having problems with. The INSLAVED are just happy for their freedoms, not a complaint has been uttered against another person."

"Wow, that's surprising." Alex said.

"I agree but most are just happy to have the freedom to have opinions against their INSLAVERS, they're still not used to having the freedom to actually oppose them." I said.

I felt something by my legs. I looked down and it was Owen. "That your kid?" Alex asked.

"Yes it is." I said. "Owen, say hi to Alex."

"Hi!" He said happily.

"Hey buddy, what you up to?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Stick to yes or no questions." I suggested.

"Is your name Owen?" He nodded.

"How old are you?"

"That isn't a yes or no question." I said.

"Right. Is that your dad?" He asked.

"Yes." Owen answered.

"Impressive vocab." Alex said.

"It is for a 9 month old. Most only know like 3 words. He knows a ton." I said.

"Wow, then that is impressive. You're a genius."

"You're all going to make his head big." Tenten said taking Owen from me.

"His head is rather big." Alex said. Tenten and I just stared at him.

"Come on." I said. "Babies' heads are always that big, Alex." We all sat down. Owen sat between Tenten and I as she fed him small pieces of food and stuff that he liked. He had a rather interesting appetite for a baby.

After dinner was over, I picked him up as Tenten and I headed for the Uchiha Complex. It wasn't far since most of the complexes were on this side of the town. We arrived and knocked on the door. It was 1 now.

Sakura opened the door. She looked extremely miserable. "Are you okay?" Tenten asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Just tired."

"Have you had a check-up lately?" Tenten asked.

"No." She answered.

"I should."

Owen came over to me as Tenten went with Sakura. "Nii-san!" A cheerful happy voice yelled from the upper balcony of the house. I turned around to see my cousin Hinata with her daughter in her arms.

She came down the stairs. "Hinata, where'd you go!" Naruto yelled.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were playing hide-and-go-seek."

"Tenten says Owen is extremely talented at that."

"Really, so is Hiroka." She said, sitting down.

"Onee-san." Owen greeted to Hiroka.

"He has an advanced vocabulary, Neji."

"I know, we've gotten that all day today. I didn't think it was, he knows a lot of words."

"Really, she knows a few but rarely uses them unless it's just me and her and I ask her about them."

"She doesn't talk to Naruto?"

"She likes hiding from him." She said smiling.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto said.

"We're done playing Naruto, remember." She yelled upstairs.

"We are." He said.

"Yes." She yelled back. He jumped over the balcony, landing and taking a seat on another couch.

Hiroka walked rather quickly off and hid in the kitchen. "We're done playing Hiroka." Naruto yelled.

"She doesn't understand Naruto." I said sighing.

"Really?" He asked.

"She doesn't. She's hiding, your too loud." Hinata said sighing. "It's okay. I'll get her."

"Let me. I don't want her to be scared of me." Naruto said.

"Just be quite, dobe." Sasuke said from behind him.

"Baka, I will." Naruto yelled. We all looked at him. "I will, trust me."

Naruto went into the other room and after a little while Hiroka came out crying and ran to Hinata's arms.

"Poor kid." I said.

Owen frowned at Naruto as he came back. "Baka." Owen said as he followed Hinata as she took Hiroka upstairs. Naruto sat in shock.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" He answered, lazily.

"Did you say the B-word?" She asked.

"Maybe." He said.

"Sasuke!" She yelled.

"Sakura, tone down." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." She said.

"So I did." She sighed. "No teaching the kids how to call people b's." She scolded.

"Fine." He said. "I'll apologize to the kid."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she smacked the back of his head and sat down. Tenten sat beside me. "What's going on?"

"Naruto's scaring his own kid. Owen called Naruto a baka, and now Hiroka's crying and Owen is going to help calm Hiroka down." I explained.

"Neji." Sakura said sighing.

"Sorry." I said.

"The baby can hear you." Sakura said.

"Maybe that's where he learned it." Sasuke said.

"Your not off the hook." Sakura said.

"My kid hates me!" Naruto yelled.

"Quite Naruto, she's just scared." Tenten said comforting him.

"But she hides from me, and runs away crying." He said frowning.

"Stop being childish and learn to control your behavior. You're the 6th. You should be better than that." Sasuke said. "I'm ashamed of you myself."

"Sasuke, not helping." Tenten said.

"I know. He isn't." Sakura agreed.

Owen came down the stairs backwards, helping Hiroka along the way. When they were done, Hiroka walked over to her dad and sat on his lap and hugged him. "Daddy!" She said with a happy smiling face.

Naruto smiled and hugged her. "Naruto!" We all yelled, at a controlled tone.

"What did I do know?"

"Be careful, she'd delicate." Hinata said with a smile.

"Right. Thanks for getting her to be with me."

"I didn't do anything, Owen did." Owen smiled proudly, sitting between Tenten and I.

"Thanks Owen." Naruto said.

"Hi." Owen said.

I laughed. "Of all the words he knows, your welcome isn't one. But he means it." Tenten said.

"I know." Naruto said.

"Hi." Owen said.

"Good enough for me." Naruto said. "Thanks buddy."

"Hi." Owen said.

We hanged around talking for a while. Hiroka and Owen went outside and played with Naruto, while Tenten supervised. Sasuke was talking to Sakura and I was talking to Hinata about the clan.

"So they're really like that still?" She answered sadly.

"Yeah, no matter how much I push them together, they still see each other as different."

"Well they are." She said. "One has been tortured for a while, the other has been privileged for a while so there are two groups, and until it's a new generation in charge, those differences will separate." She said.

"Let's just hope that that won't cause problems for the next generation." I said.

"I don't think it will. Unless the parents share them. That I hope they will not."

"I think there should be a law against it." I said. "That can be done right."

"Yes, you can make a law about no talking about the seal and time where the clan was split." She said. "I suggest that you do that."

"Besides when they're talking to me."

"But definitely not to the younger generation." She said.

"I'll make sure that I get to work on that."

"It's going to be difficult to get signed by the branch because they have freedoms to go against it. Most don't want to hide their suffering, it's not the best thing."

"Limit it to not sharing with the younger generation?"

"All those not effected by it." She suggested.

"I think that's perfect, but I'm going to wait until you're there."

"How about tomorrow?" She asked. "Naruto said I could do some work with the clan."

"That should work, if you want to listen to the UPPER HOUSE complain for a while."

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically.

"I know. We need to have a meeting with the BRANCH clan to see how they are doing because they aren't speaking about anything or sending representation about their feelings."

"Maybe they're fine." Hinata said.

"I doubt it. They're probably afraid to say anything."

"That makes more sense. You're probably right."

"So we'll ask them about it, get their opinions about things."

"I agree, that's best."

"Neji, it's about time to give Owen here a nap." Tenten said while holding the sleepy Owen in his arms.

"Alright, we'll talk tomorrow, 10 is the meeting. I'll be training in my area with Tenten training."

"Alright, can I bring Hiroka?"

"I'll watch them both." Naruto said.

"I'll supervise." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." Tenten said.

"Pick Owen up at 6 if you can." I asked.

"Sure thing." He said. "You two training?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, see you then." We nodded and return home.

"You tired?" I asked Owen.

"Yes." He answered.

"Come on Neji." Tenten said as we jumped from roof to roof so we could go get him home faster. It was only about 3 but he needed a nap, being only a baby.

We arrived at home and Tenten took Owen into the other room so he could be put down for his nap and I sat down on the bed. "Something's bothering you."

"Not really." I said.

"Well you sure are thinking about something deeply."

"Not really."

"Then what's with looking out into space."

"I don't know. There's nothing on my mind beside you and Owen, but it feels like there should be more than that."

"Ah. Something we're missing?"

"Yes, exactly. What could it be?"

"Daddy!" I looked over and Owen was out of his crib-bed thing. I walked over to him and picked him up.

"He escaped?"

"Apparently." I answered her.

"Hi." He said to Tenten.

"Hi." She said with a look that made me laugh. It was like, I give up with telling you what to do.

I laid back in the bed. "I'm going to sleep."

Owen raised his hand and crawled into the bed beside me. "I'll go figure out what we're missing while you two boys sleep."

"Bye." Owen said.

"Bye Tenten." I said going to sleep.

--

I woke up later. I looked at the clock, 5. I didn't think I was that tired. Owen was sitting by the window looking out of it. "Hey buddy," I said picking him up. "You need to be changed." I told him.

I took him back to his room and changed him. I went back and Tenten came back. "We did forget something, our teammate's birthday."

"Lee?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, taking Owen. "No, our other teammate's birthday."

"I just thought his birthday was in spring."

"November 27th ." She answered. "Tomorrow."

"Gai-sensei would always through a big party on our birthdays." I remembered.

"Yeah, but that's been a while. He hasn't been around and Lee went far away for some reason." Tenten reminded me. "You didn't like the parties did you?"

"Not really. But I appreciated them."

"Gai-sensei and Lee, they were like father and child weren't they?" Tenten said laying back on the bed.

"Yeah, they were very close. Gai-sensei treated Lee like his son, protecting him and helping him get stronger, and like a good father would push him to his limits but wouldn't let him get hurt."

"Gai-sensei was a good teacher."

"Yes." Owen said.

I stood up. "I'm going to get in contact with Lee and invite him over for a party."

"That's not like you."

"No." Owen said.

I looked at Owen. "He's our teammate and with everyone and they're lives with children we've been too busy for him to train or spend time with him. Especially us. We should know better, we are his teammates."

"Yes." Owen said.

"Go ahead and see if you can get the information from Naruto. I'm sure it's somewhere on file. I'm sure if anything, Gai-sensei is going to know."

"Right." I said.

"Also."

I looked at her. "Don't be late for dinner, your uncle wouldn't like it." She said with a smile.

"You just get yourself and Owen there on time. Don't worry about me. I've never been late once."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't show up most nights to dinner." She said.

"So, I wasn't expected anyway."

"Whatever Neji, go find out where Lee is and bring him back to Konoha so we can through him a party."

"Yes." Owen said.

"I will be sure to do my best. See you two later." I patted Owen's head and kissed Tenten. "Be back."

"Bye." Owen said.

"Yeah, what he said." Tenten said with a smile.


	46. Lee's Location is a Mystery

36: Lee's Location is a Mystery

∆ (W/Neji) ∆ - ¤ (Afterward) ¤ - Φ (Neji) Φ

I figured my best bet for finding Lee was to check with Gai-sensei because usually if the information is with Naruto, the 6th Hokage then it can't be shared with the public. I went to Gai-sensei's place and knocked on the door.

"Neji! What a wonderful surprise." He hugged me.

He then let go. "Nice to see you too Gai-sensei."

"What brings you to my home?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you knew where Lee was." I asked straight up.

"Sadly, no. I have not known where my favorite student is for such a long time. I'm worried about him. And you do not?"

"No. I was hoping that you knew."

"I wish I did because it's close to his birthday and I want to throw him a party but I have no contact with him."

"Oh, well… I'll be going. I'm trying to find out where he is so I can throw him a birthday party."

"That is wonderful. I see that Tenten and your child have brought the spirit of youth back to you. It's so wonderful."

"Yes, yes it is but I must go." I said as I left.

"Good-bye, I wish you and Tenten well. As well as your little one."

"Thanks." I said as I jumped into the tree.

"Bye." He yelled.

I couldn't believe that Lee wouldn't even tell his father-figure, and sensei that he was going. He just disappeared one day; it was quite weird. Usually he bothers Tenten and I about it no matter the time of day, or what we're doing if he's going to be leaving yet one day he just up and left.

I looked at my watch, I had 10 minutes to 5:30. I sighed, I wouldn't have time to talk to Naruto or ask anyone else if they knew where he was before I had to go. It would take too much time. I'd have to resume searching at a later time.

I arrived at dinner, just barely on time where I sat next to my son. "Any news?" She asked.

"He just up and left. Gai-sensei didn't know and I didn't have time to question anyone else."

"You stay with Owen while I go ask around later. I need more exercise before our training. I'm still doing less than we used to."

"Of course we are. I have meetings and you have Owen to watch."

"I'll do it cause I need to move around."

"Alright, good luck."

"I'll leave directly after dinner."

"Alright." I said.

Dinner went by quickly and Tenten left after kissing me and Owen. She was in a rush to find out where Lee was. We had neglected to care where he had been lately. We'd see him at holidays and such things, but he only showed up for them. We couldn't get in contact with him; he'd just appear and then disappear. It was weird.

Φ (Tenten) Φ

I could hardly believe that we had once again lost the location of our teammate, Lee. He was always there, even when we didn't want him there and now, when we're looking for him. We can't find him. It was really unusual for Lee to leave without telling anyone.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

It was a bright and beautiful day in Konoha and I was resting in my bedroom, just waking up. I was at my mirror and sitting down. I turned around and screamed, soon Neji and Lee were pinned to my wall.

Neji had come after hearing me screaming from Lee who had just busted into my room, yet again. "Lee!" I yelled.

"Hi Tenten. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be leaving on a mission."

"That's nice." I said calmly. "Will you realize please that this is my room and you can't just come in when you feel like saying good-bye!" I yelled loudly.

"Sorry again but I just had to tell you about my mission."

"Yes I know but please please please just don't come in my room. We have doorbells for a reason, you press it, I answer it, you tell me. You do not just go in through people's windows." I said as calmly as I could.

"Sorry again. I'll try to remember it next time." He said.

"Now Tenten, will you please let us go." Neji asked calmly.

"Sorry for alarming you." I apologized to him.

"I know. It is not your fault." He said as I took all the kunai and shuriken from their clothing.

"I really will try extremely hard next time to use the door." Lee said.

"I know you will Lee. See you when you return." I said.

"Right. Good-bye Tenten, and you too Neji." Neji nodded and Lee disappeared.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

I laughed thinking about it. Yeah, he always makes a huge point of everything, especially him leaving, even if it's for a 12 hour mission. He's been gone a while. He didn't even tell anyone about where he was going. He better show up. I'm going to be angry if he doesn't.

I walked to the house that every one of our friends was living in. I knocked on the door. "Hinata opened it."

"What bring you here Tenten-chan?"

"I need to talk to Naruto, if you don't mind?"

"No, I don't." She said opening the door and stepping clear out of the way. "Naruto-kun!" She called. He jumped over the balcony, with Hiroka in his arms.

"Naruto, that's dangerous." I yelled, you could have harmed your own child. Have you no cares for your own child?"

"It's not dangerous." If I was Hinata, he wouldn't be allowed near the poor baby, he'd trip and kill it. Who knows what would happen, if Hinata weren't around. Thank you Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, it is. You could have fallen, or dropped the baby. Please use the stairs." He looked at her. "I know you'd be careful but you must be careful with the baby."

"Oh, like you are. I got it." Naruto said. "So what you need?"

"I need to know where Lee is." I told him.

"I don't know. His trip isn't on file. I've been wondering the same things. Tsunade refused to tell me, she said it's pre-appointment objectives." Naruto said. "Whatever that means."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means what happens before you became hokage is between Lee and Tsunade-sama." Hinata explained. "It's his personal mission, and secret, even to the Hokage."

"I'm taking this to Tsunade myself." Tenten said.

"Good-luck, obaa-chan's a hard nut to crack. She's also a crazy nut." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said surprised.

"Sorry. I know, show respect." She nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"How's my favorite little niece, by the way?" I asked looking at the baby.

"She's fine, happy and healthy. No thanks to you." Naruto said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Naruto said, anime falling.

"You should not try so hard to make a comeback, those are too natural, think but don't try too hard." Sasuke said walking through.

"Hiroka is absolutely fine, Tenten-chan. She's happy and healthy as Naruto said. She's quiet and doesn't like talking but she's young and there are a lot of people, it's no wonder she doesn't." Hinata said, not worrying.

"What if she never talks… what if she's mute… what if she never talks and is mute!" Naruto said freaking out. "Talk to me, Hiroka. Talk!" He yelled.

I took the baby from his arms, and held it. "She's probably just taken to Hinata's qualities rather than Naruto's (thank goodness, I thought). She'll be fine. Hinata, just try talking to her more. She's still young; you won't expect words for a little while. It's too early to worry about that crazily." I said glaring at Naruto.

"It's my first kid. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry." Naruto yelled, sadly.

"Be quiet, stay calm and relax. You'll be fine. Man, you're annoying." I said.

"Tenten-chan, he's just a worried parent. It's normal."

"I know, but I mean, tell him to get parenting books or something, he shouldn't be this worried, he'll go insane." I helped to mention.

"I guess that would be a good idea, to help him." Hinata said.

"A very good idea." I said.

"Naruto… we're going to the library." Hinata said taking the baby from me and preparing to leave.

"I don't like that place, there are so many books." Of course he wouldn't like libraries, after what happened last time. That was before he fought Neji.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

"Naruto, where are you?" Hinata called.

"Hinata is that you?" Naruto yelled. "I'm lost, save me."

"Naruto, it's a library, how could you be lost?" She asked concerned.

"My head hurts and I can't see anything but books, help." Hinata laughed a little.

"Okay Naruto, but the Ramen may get cold by then." Naruto ran like lightning into Hinata and landed on top of her.

"You are the best, how would you know I could find my way back."

---

"So what do we do?"

"I help you study up on Hyuuga customs, fighting styles, and chakra points, a Hyuuga sees them all but can also name them all."

"It's a lot of work." Naruto complained. "I bet this will make me a better fighter. I wish there was an easy answer to defeating a Hyuuga, but I wouldn't know that."

"There is, but you have to find that yourself, I recommend a book on Kekkei Genkai."

"I'll start with chakra points, Hyuuga customs, and wait switch that then, their fighting style, then the kekkei genkai. Do you think I'll find a way to defeat Sasuke in there?"

"Maybe Naruto, but a good person doesn't seek to find the weakness of a friend in their knowledge only their enemy."

"Fine, I won't beat up Sasuke. So let's good look for books," Hinata nodded and Naruto went off with Hinata by his side to look for these rare books, these books are elusive because of their nature. The secretive Hyuuga Clan and weaknesses of famous Kekkei genkai, rare books.

"Old lady, where are you? I saw you before, now help us find books; I think it's your job since you live here." Hinata sighed.

"Librarian Naruto, she's a librarian. Helen-Chan will you please assist us?" A woman appeared and walked to Hinata with papers.

"Here you go Hinata-Chan, is he with you, loudmouthed boy?" Helen answered.

"Yeah, he's fine; this is all new to him. Where is the Hyuuga Section located by the way?"

"Studying up again, H-y Hinata?" She nodded and Hinata walked off, Naruto running behind.

"How do you know where we are going?" Naruto asked.

"H-y section, as in Hyuuga as in Hyuuga Customs would be here; the other books would be in C, J and, K."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra Points, Jyuuken Fighting and Kekkei Genkai… Naruto,"

"Oh, sorry, I new with the whole library thing, so where would stuff on Hokage be?"

"H, right there." Hinata pointed out, to a book.

"Is it for Hokage?"

"Not exactly Naruto, it' for History of Hokage; books on Hokage Rules would be under K for Konoha Hokage Rules."

"This is hard." Naruto complained. Hinata smiled.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

I went to Tsunade's house. I knocked on the door, she opened it. "Hi, Tsunade-sama."

"Hello Tenten, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to know where Lee is."

"Does it look like I have him and all ninja on a tracking jutsu?"

"No, but you'd know where he went."

"Actually, I have no clue where he went." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"He asked for permission to leave Konoha for a while, it was a few months ago. I allowed this, why I cannot share with you but I don't know where he is currently, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"But you have to."

"Why? I can't."

"Because tomorrow is his birthday and for once, Neji and I would like to spend time with our teammate."

"Really?" I nodded. "As much as I'd love to help you. I can't. I can't share why he needed time off, or where he had his last mission."

"Aha! That's all I needed." I said. "Bye, Tsunade-sama."

"That won't help."

"Sure it will." I argued as I turned around and ran off.

I went home. Neji greeted me. "You find out anything?"

"Not really, besides the fact that he asked for permission to leave for a while, it was granted and he's been gone a while. It also has something to do with his last mission."

"I wonder what his last mission was."

"Tsunade-sama said that knowing that it had something to do with his last mission wouldn't help us." I said, upset that we were no closer.

"Yeah, now that I think of it. I haven't seen him in a while, and he hasn't had any missions." Neji said.

"Lee always tells us about his missions. I'm sure he said good-bye to us. We just need to remember when, and what he said."

Neji and I sat down and after a while I remembered, it was before the wedding. "I remember it was when I was the Hoshikage. He said that he had to go to Tea Country for a mission. He must be there. He told me he was happy to guard me, but he had to guard another girl now."

"Ah. So it's a girl in Tea Country." Neji said.

"Probably a prestigious one, or at least one that's rich, to some extent."

"Hiring a personal guard like that one, that's impressive."

"She probably needs it. Didn't something big happen in Tea Country lately."

"Yeah, the prince got married." Neji reminded me.

"Turns out we're going to Tea Country, to retrieve Lee."

There was a knock on the door. "Who would knock on our door at 10 at night?" I asked Neji.

"Lee." We said at the same time. He was at the door as we both pulled it open.

"I came in as soon as I heard you guys missed me."

"What about whatever you were doing?"

"I'm not really needed there, the extras of the mission, you know how that goes." I nodded. I hugged Lee.

"Good to see you Lee. Happy Almost Birthday."

"Nice to see you two too." Lee said.

"What were you up to?"

"Nothing much, just the mission mainly."

"What else, if the mission was main, of course you've been doing some more if you asked for more time out there."

"She's a girl who's brother got married off, and she's dealing with a lot now from her family. I'm just watching out for her, there are still a lot of people wondering into the city, and she's under special guard all the time. They requested I stay longer, to help her."

"So you're running assistant for her, and guard?" Neji asked.

"I'm really helping her do everything, she's a mess without me."

"What girl isn't?" Neji said as I elbowed him directly afterward. "Just kidding Tenten, you've always been there for me." I smiled. I always have and will.

"Yep I have."

"Yeah, I can see that it's the same around here as it is there, a new family member, the child and everything."

"The prince has a kid?" I asked. I hadn't heard that.

"Yeah, he has a newborn."

"Congrats to him, so do we and Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun." I told Lee.

"I know. It's so exciting. What are their names?" He asked.

"Our little baby boy is named Hyuuga Neji Owen, after Neji and my dad. I would have liked to name him after Neji's dad but Neji had problems with that."

"Really?"

"Yes, I did." Neji answered roughly around the edges.

"Well Hinata's girl is named Hiroka." I said, changing topics back.

"Such a beautiful girl. What does she look like?" Lee asked, interested.

"She has a bluish tinted Byakugan, and pale skin like Hinata, but that's more family related, like Owen has the same, except Owen's is lilacish. It's weird how it's bluish though."

"That's extremely interesting, will it function?" He asked again.

"Yeah, it's stronger than Hinata's is actually which makes Hinata happy since she struggled a lot with hers. Though hers is not bad at all, only like -.5 off from where it should be. Mine is just so strong it makes her seem weaker." Neji said.

"How is the Hyuuga Clan?" Lee asked.

"Things are fine Lee, Hinata and Neji have been working a lot of hours to do what's best for the Hyuuga Clan, it's becoming difficult to deal with though. There are a lot of people to go through, objections to put down. It's like a war. They're destroying the safety the main family has, from the Branch. Main sees branch as dangerous where most of them…"

"They are a danger, after being tortured and eliminated for so long, who would blame them." Neji intereupted.

"I guess I don't see it like that. I guess I see them like you. Calm, even when facing revenge, not someone willing to take down their own family because of torture."

"They're like me, I was willing to take down Hinata. Not because I hated her, only for her place, and her father's choices, and mine."

"The clan is a real mess, huh?" Lee said.

"Yes, it really is." Neji said.

"As Shikamaru said, it's troublesome."

"As troublesome as it though, it must be done. It would be easier to leave it how it is, that's what everyone has done, we're taking down it, though it's troublesome." Neji said.

"I agree, the hatred that stays in the family should end, you should be the one doing it, and you will succeed, my friend." Lee said.

"Yeah, the power of youth will explode and help them free the tortured." I said, laughing to myself. They both looked at me, as if I was sick and crazy.

"Tenten… calm down." Neji said.

"No Neji, she is right." We sighed. He then continued as we sat down and listened to his speech about how happy he is to see my spirit of youth, and Owen's, and Neji's. He must not have heard that in a while and it all came back to him because he went on for a long time.

"And let the spirit of youth guide you forever, even as you grow old Tenten. Know it still remains until the day you die." He finished.

"Yes, I will." I said.

"As will I." Neji added.

"Good then I will be on my way."

"Be at the party, 10am tomorrow. It's a big party. Don't be late."

"The…"

"Enough, go home." Neji yelled. I laughed, he was tired and annoyed, as I was.

Neji took care of Owen for a little while, while I contacted all of our friends and invited them to the big party for Lee. They were all surprised that Lee had shown up after all our work to find him. I had sure had a time finding him, just to learn he wasn't there. I wonder if his friends in Tea Country need him, or want to have a party with him.

I thought for a while about that before I called people deciding to finish the party at 5. Many people thought that from 9-5 were weird hours for a party, but having Naruto give all the party goers the day off for the party made it easy to get them there. I refused to explain my logic for a midday party to anyone, even Neji was curious.

"Why?"

"Just because, I have intuition about something."

"Is there going to be an attack, or mission we need to go to?" He asked.

"Nothing like that, but I had a little guess about something."

"Tell me." He said, interested.

"I think whatever Lee's doing in Tea that they may want to celebrate his birthday with him too, I was thinking he was going to fake and leave early, but this way he doesn't have to because I gave him time to get there. I'm thinking the girl he's guarding is probably going to want to have a party for him, especially for all he's done for her."

"I agree. How'd you think of that?"

"I would have done the same thing, if I were in her place."

He laughed. "You always see everything through other's viewpoints, don't you?"

"It's the best way to figure things out, and plan, and understand people. That's how I understand you. I saw through your eyes. That's how you see and understand."

"Really? Is that your trick?"

I smiled. "Maybe."

I kissed Neji and took Owen. "This is our baby boy Neji. He'll always be with us."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Tenten, he'll grow up and live on his own, maybe with his own family too, or he'll be a ninja, or lead the clan, who knows where'll he'll do. Let's not hope he'll live at home with us forever." Neji said. I laughed.

"I guess that's a little crazy to assume that he'd live with us forever. He's ours though. Our little boy." I said with a smile, holding him.

"Yes, very true. He's our own son, our flesh and blood. Part of the family we have started on our own." Neji said wrapping his arms around me.

"I have to put Owen to bed, be there later Neji." I said pulling away from him. I walked into the other room.

I carried Owen in my arms, he is still so little. He's still only 10 months but he's getting bigger every day and he's amazing. "Hi Owen. I'm your mommy. Daddy's in the other room but it's bedtime so let's go to bed."

"Ageh." He said quietly. I had no clue what he was saying but it was a funny sound for sure. I smiled.

I laid him in his crib. Then I began to sing My Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

© Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – My Guardian Angel

I looked at him and he was asleep. There was so much to that song, that I loved. It was all about what we as ninjas do, give our lives for everyone, sometimes for those we don't know, but more so for those who we love and wish to protect. People like my own son and Neji, and my friends who also would give their life for me.

I looked at him, "Night baby boy." I said. I walked into my room and Neji walked over to me, wiping the tears from my eyes. I hadn't noticed I was crying. He hugged me.

"These tears are of joy, don't be ashamed." He said, knowing me so well. "I can cry now too." (A/N: I made a mistake earlier writing a chapter called The Reasons Why… He can't cry even if he wanted to. I know Neji can cry, but that was just for the chapter and before I saw that episode, so give me a break; pretend what I said is there.) "Though he'll grow apart from us, we'll always be together, so I'll never be alone again, thanks to you, Tenten. I owe you so much. He'll visit us, and after all, Hyuugas don't get away with being separate for a long time, well most don't."

"Hinata does, for a while." I reminded him.

"I know, but she choose to separate herself to the extent now. We can't, and knowing our genes, he'll be just as strong and lead the clan. The clan will be strong again." I nodded.

"We should get to sleep, we've got a big party planned for tomorrow. It's going to be a lot to handle."

"Gai-sensei is invited right?" Neji asked.

"Of course he is Neji." I said sighing.

"Just making sure, because it's more troublesome as Shikamaru says when they're together. Lee didn't even mention it until you reminded him."

I laughed. "Yeah, but I just wonder if he'd be happier had we not interfere with his life." I asked Neji.

"No. He's always happy to interfere in ours without asking. He does interfere if we didn't. Though we only do it when he's gone for a while." I nodded. "Time to sleep." We kissed and the went to sleep after a while. It would be a busy day tomorrow.


	47. Lee Gai and Parties mean disaster

47: Lee and Gai and Parties

∆ (Konoha 12 Home) ∆ - ¤ (Next Day) ¤ - Φ (Tenten) Φ

I sat down and began preparing for the day. I would first need to make a list of things we'd need for the party so that Neji could go out and get them while the other girls and I would go about preparing this house for company, and the party. It was always clean but we had to decorate, that would take a while.

"What will we need?" Neji asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, snack foods, chips, drinks, balloons, streamers, and just anything that you think she be here. I have no clue. Just go." I sighed.

Neji got up and left with Owen. I went upstairs to Sakura's room where the other 3 girls were while the other boys were also shopping and getting prepared for the party. I had planned to have it at the Hyuuga Complex but Naruto had said it'd be best to have it here since most of Lee's friends live here.

The house was usually quite, except for when Owen was here. He loved playing with Hiroka, Hinata's daughter. They were like second cousins or something but that didn't matter, we were all cousins or aunts and uncles. There were only two kids in the house, Hiroka and Owen. Aside from when Owen is here, Hiroka never made a sound. She's just sleep or sit. It annoyed Naruto but he accepted it. Hinata's behaviors, so similar to her daughter, annoy him as much.

I walked into the room. "Neji went out to get supplies?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Good, so what else." Sakura asked.

"Neji's handling food too." I added, forgetting I had told him to get the food as well.

"That's one less thing we have to do then." Sakura said.

"I'll manage decorating when he gets back." I volunteered, a few dozen kunai and shuriken and I'd be done within seconds. I was well practiced in preparing partie decorations with kunai. There were a lot of people to throw parties for at the Hyuuga Residence.

"Alright, I'll bake a dozen cakes." Hinata said quietly with Hiroka in her arms.

"Who's going to keep Lee busy until the party?" Ino asked. "He can't be here."

"It's not a surprise party, Ino." Sakura said.

"I know but it will be annoying to have him here while we're baking and decorating, he'd be in the way."

"Ino, that's not a good way to talk about Lee on his birthday." Hinata said, almost scoldingly.

"Yeah, yeah, but he'd be in the way. So who's going to deal with him?"

Sakura smirked. "Sasuke!" She called. He lazily walked into the room.

"Go find Lee and make sure that he doesn't bother us, we have 3 hours to prepare, only." Sakura said.

He, sort-of glared at her and walked away in an annoyed manner. "Fine." He mumbled under his breath.

"That takes care of that." I said.

Hinata stood up. "I should start baking. Can you watch her Tenten-chan?" I nodded as she left, leaving me with Hiroka.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called.

"What Ino?" Shikamaru said walking in from his room, probably asleep and now annoyed for being woken up.

"What else do we need to do for the party?"

"What do you have done?"

"Food and Decorations are being bought by Neji. Sasuke's entertaining Lee. Hinata's cooking. Tenten's decorating and that leaves Sakura and me to do nothing along with you and Naruto."

"I don't want to do anything."

"Fine, then you don't but just help us remember the last things to do."

"What kind of party is it?"

"I don't know, like a get together, socializing birthday party."

"Did you guys get gifts?" Shikamaru asked.

We all screamed, we had totally forgotten to get gifts. "I'll handle that. What to get though, what a tramatic thing to do, Shika-kun, help!"

"Ino buy a formal outfit for Lee. He's probably should have one when he's guarding whoever he's guarding over there, that outfit is so out of place there." I said, handing her a chunk of money from my bag.

"Get me, for him… a training outfit of some sort, anything but spandex, please!" Sakura begged. She definitely did not like spandex. I can agree with that. (LOL. I hate spandex too. In high school we have to wear it in our volleyball matches, it's annoying stuff but we absolutely have to wear it. L. Luckily the jersey isn't spandex, just the pants.)

"What are we going to get Shikamaru?"

"I don't know… I recommend something to remind him of Konoha since he's been gone quite a while."

"Genius Shikamaru, you find that item, okay?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Go ask Hinata if she needs something, knowing her she already got something though. She's always on top of things." Ino nodded and left, followed by Shikamaru to go talk to Hinata.

Sakura sat there. "What should I do?"

"You can prepare the table and stuff with all the food when Neji gets back. We'll wait together because I'm taking decorations I have to wait for them to arrive too." She nodded. So we talked about our experiences with Lee.

∆ (W/ Neji) ∆ - Φ (Neji) Φ

I wonder how everything is going back at the house. I'm sure they're finishing organizing what everyone's doing so I better hurry up and finish shopping, they only have 2 hours left until the party.

I went to the party supply store and picked up different items that we'd need like balloons, plates, cups, silverware along with streamers, and a bunch of other stuff like that, all in green and blue, Lee's favorite colors. I did remember that much about him.

I then went to the grocery store and got a ton of food, from ramen to chips and dip to everything else I could think to get. I stayed on budget of everything that Tenten had asked and then added other things that would fit into our budget. It worked best that way.

I arrived home and Tenten was sitting on the couch with Hiroka in her arms and Sakura was sitting there, she wasn't exactly doing well I could tell. Tenten said she was but because her life force was so weak to begin with, as Tenten's had been… it was more draining then normal for her.

I had been carrying Owen in my arms and everything I bought in some of Tenten's scroll that she uses for storing things. They're rather useful for most things though, the weight though can get heavy sometimes but I could have carried them normally so it didn't really matter to me. Only that I take good care of Owen while shopping.

Sakura was about 6 months now. Tenten in her 6th month had been screaming at everyone because she wanted to train, Sakura just accepted it because training isn't what she did. She was a med-Nin but she complained about wanting to go back to work, probably more than Tenten had ever complained.

"What's going on?" I asked. "What's the plan?"

"Hinata's baking cakes. Sasuke's dealing with Lee. Ino went shopping for presents for Lee with Shikamaru. I haven't seen Naruto though. Sakura will set out the food, and I'll decorate." Tenten said.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked her.

"I suggest you go help Sasuke out with handling Lee, he's a mighty trouble to handle." Tenten suggested. "You know… who knows what could be happening."

"I'm sure Sasuke would appreciate the help. Remember to have him here at 9, others will be arriving a little earlier than that." Sakura said laughing. I nodded and left.

I didn't exactly know where those two were but a little Byakugan searching would get me to exactly where they are. I searched around and found Sasuke with Lee and Gai-sensei at his house.

As you could probably guess, Sasuke had a very… annoyed look on his face, so much that his eye was twitching as Gai and Lee were going on about the power of youth.

∆ (W/ Sasuke) ∆ - Φ (None) Φ – ¤ (A bit earlier) ¤

Sasuke had only accepted to watch Lee because Sakura had asked. He had agreed because… well he'd pretty much do anything she'd ask him to do. Not only because she was pregnant or she was his wife but because he would always do anything she'd ask, there was no real reason involved.

However, he had no clue why he was so weak when it came to saying no to her. All the guys in the house acted the same ways. Sasuke didn't hate the fact that the girls could easily manipulate their husbands but it was sure annoying that they'd be pulled into these things.

_Only two hours to go. _Sasuke thought to himself. Then it would all be over so he could go home and be with his wife and party with everyone, not just talk with Lee.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

"We should go see Gai-sensei." You could only guess that Sasuke's eye twitched… two crazy people who would mumble on about nothing… this was wonderful. Someone save me!

They arrived at Gai's house. "Lee, my boy! Sasuke, my rival's boy." Sasuke's eye was going to twitch a lot today, that would be for sure.

"Yeah, whatever. Hi." Sasuke said.

"You should be happy."

"Yes, because my friend Lee's birthday is today." Sasuke answered, knowing that's what he'd say.

"Exactly."

"I didn't know we were friends?" Lee said hugging Sasuke. "It's so wonderful to know that you are my friend Sasuke. What a wonderful gift, after all these years to be seen as your friend."

Sasuke was very uncomfortable about this moment. His eye twitched as Gai-sensei and Lee hugged him. "I'm so happy that you two have became friends after all these years. I knew that as you grew up, you'd become close; like Kakashi and I."

_Saved by the bell has never sounded so not cliché. _Sasuke though. "I shall get that." Gai yelled as he ran off.

"Let me help!" Lee said following him, saving Sasuke, for the time being.

"Lee, look it is my former student, and your former teammate Neji, come to see us on this joyus occasion." Gai-sensei said hugging Neji.

"You'd never believe what just happened, Neji!" Lee said crying.

"I'm sure I wouldn't. What did happen?" Neji asked Lee.

"Sasuke has admitted to Lee, after all these years, they are friends."

"Wow, what a surprise. I didn't know you felt that way Sasuke." Neji said sarcastically, but with no real tone.

"Actually, no one really knew. It was a surprise; I was waiting until his birthday. I realized this while Lee was missing so long and made that discovery." Sasuke said in the same feelingless tone Neji had used.

"Neji, so what is the plan today for your good friend, Lee?" Gai-sensei asked him.

"You were already informed of the party for Lee, Gai-sensei." Neji reminded him.

"There's a party?" Gai asked.

"Yes, you were invited." Neji said, almost annoyed.

"That is amazing. You're such a spiritful child! How wonderful to see you like this." Gai said hugging Neji.

Sasuke smirked laughing, on the inside. "What time is the party?" Lee asked.

"9-5."

"An unusual party time." Gai said.

"It was Tenten's idea. So Lee could get back to the person he's guarding. We didn't want him to be gone to long. She may be in trouble."

"They can manage themselves really, well now they can."

"They?"

"There are 4 of them I watch there. They aren't much to deal with but with the first one I had to take care of, she was troublesome by herself. The others now keep her inline. Well they actually all need my help just as much." Lee said laughing.

"I'm sure it's a lot of work." Gai said.

"I can take care of them Gai-sensei, you have my word as a ninja."

"Glad to hear it."

"It's time to go." Neji said, pushing them all to the house.

Sasuke realized that they were quite early and the girls would be angry but Sasuke knew that Neji would have a plan. "Let's go shopping, it'll waste away the time that we have left."

"I'm sure your wives shop a lot." Lee says.

"Tenten does, but only for necessary things." Neji said. "She's not much of a shopper, she's in for what she wants and back outs, she doesn't usually walk around or take time, unless it's a kunai store… of course."

"Of course." Sasuke said. "Sakura and Ino spend a lot of time and money shopping. It's like their favorite hobby, next to taking care of their pregnant selves. They like shopping for our soon to be arriving little ones."

"Tenten did too. It's definitely a girl thing though. I can't stay interested very long." Neji said.

"Agreed." Sasuke said sighing.

"Well let's wonder around, we'll find something that speaks to us for your birthday." Gai said. "I have yet to get you anything." They continued to shopping until Neji and Sasuke pulled them off to the party.

They walked in and they all yelled happy birthday to Lee and the party began. "Wow guys, this is an awesome party. I've never had a party like this."

"Thanks."

"So what did you all do?"

"I went shopping." Neji said.

"I decorated." Tenten said.

"I cooked." Hinata said, quietly.

"I set everything up." Sakura said.

"I went shopping too." Ino said.

"I went with her." Shikamaru said.

"I was with you." Sasuke said.

"Where's Naruto?" Lee asked.

Choji stood up. "I last saw him hassling Tsunade-sama about something. She looked angry at him for bothering."

"I'm sure he's trying to get something done that she and the council don't agree with, anyway." Kiba said. "I know I'd do that if it was me."

"I doubt that's what Naruto's doing." Hinata said.

"I'm sure it's something very important that they're arguing about." Neji said. "He would be here, if that was the reason. We made sure he got the time right and everything before he left this morning."

"We told him an hour earlier so he'd be here. I'll go get him, excuse me." Hinata said disappearing and searching for Naruto.

"Well Lee… happy birthday." Tenten said hugging her teammate.

"Thanks Tenten, thanks for trying to find me." Lee turned to Neji. "Also thank you too for caring about my presence missing enough to look for me."

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday." Neji said.

"I was very busy out there but Gai-sensei managed to send a summons to find me, and thus I came home for my birthday, I was more than happy to be here with you." Lee said happily.

"I hope they'll be okay without you." Ino said.

"They'll be fine. I had someone cover. It's the first time I've paid someone else for a mission." Lee said.

"You paid someone else to watch your person while you were here?" Shikamaru said. "You should have just asked for a day off instead, they would have understood."

"It was on a more personal level than that, they can't be by themselves at all, it's impossible. There was no way they could function on their own, trust me."

"If it was that bad, you should have brought them along." Tenten suggested. "I'm sure that they would have liked to visit Konoha, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah they'd love to visit but in their current state, they're under tight guard and it would be impossible."

"That's bad. As soon as their under looser guard, you should take them here."

"I shall, I believe that is a brilliant idea!" Lee said. "I'm sure they will love to."

"Then it's settled, as soon as you can, bring them so we can meet them. I'm sure they're excited to be in Konoha."

"Yes, they've never left their country. They are very important there."

"Ah, and be sure to tell them that they are welcomed here, all of them." Sakura said. Sasuke didn't seem happy about the idea but Sakura's hospitality was just naturally agreed with.

Naruto walked in. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I got it!" Naruto said.

"What did you get?"

Hinata walked in, smiling. "When I heard that Lee was guarding 4 people in Tea Country… I had decided to get permission for them to come and go as they please, full access passes to Konoha." Hinata said. "Happy birthday Lee. They will be treated as Konoha citizens if they choose to stay."

"Hinata that is wonderful!" Sakura said.

Lee hugged her. "Thank you so much, it's such a wonderful gift to be given."

"Get off Hinata, Lee." Naruto said. Everyone laughed, next to Sasuke, Naruto was the most protective husband in all of Konoha. No one touched Hinata, not without Naruto's permission. The same went with Hiroka. The two girls… when Naruto wasn't watching them, were being watched by ninjas of Konoha. The hokage made sure of that one.

Shikamaru didn't let Ino out of his sight but he wasn't really protective of her, well not from people close to her. He didn't care if people he knew were around her but when he was in public he didn't like other people around much.

Neji wasn't at all protective of Tenten, he expected her to take care of herself, and for the most part she was the one protecting him. He didn't like strangers being around Tenten but he accepted it, if they were. She was completely independent of Neji because she was always with Owen and he was at meetings but he was never too far, and there was usually someone nearby if she needed protection.

The party then started and Tenten and Neji shared stories of there times with Lee. They had a lot of stories to tell and then it continued until Lunch came and they sat down with the cake. They sang happy birthday to him, and they all ate.

"Hinata, this is really good." Lee said. "Can I ask to bring some with me?"

"Tenten already packed some food and cake for your trip, and enough for the people you are guarding as well. She is well prepared for your leaving this afternoon."

"How did you know I was leaving?"

"I figured the people you were guarding would want to spend time with you on your birthday as well. You're a popular guy around here, with a lot of friends." Tenten said.

"Thank you though for everything Tenten." Lee said hugging. "I have not felt so appreciated by you guys in so log. It is nice to have you all here."

"I'm sure it is Lee." Neji said.

Lee started crying and so did Gai-sensei. "I remember how you all never got along in your younger years, and you have learned to accept each other's differences. It's amazing how this happens." Gai said crying loudly.

"I can agree with that." Tenten said, shrugging.

Lee went around hugging people and so did Gai, they then went and cried together and ran in circles around the house because they had cried on a happy occasion. They came in and started hugging and apologizing to everyone.

"I wish to give a speech." Lee said. He then began a very long speech on the power of youth and how it has affected his life, since then. He was happy to share a story of how he had hurt his leg and how he got stronger from the experience.

Gai sensei stood up. "Lee, my boy. That was the most wonderful speech that I have ever heard. You are a natural. You should give speeches at the hokage banquets, shoudn't he Naruto?" Gai asked.

"If I have an opening, I'll call." What Lee didn't know was that the events were booked in advance and he probably wouldn't call Lee even if they had no body. He'd get someone else to go on. He didn't what that speech going on while he was hokage. It was torture.

"Anything else you'd like to say Lee?" Tenten said.

"No, but Gai-sensei has something for you all." Lee said.

"By request on Lee's birthday I have gotten for you all, a spandex suit." We all mentally or aloud growled or whined. Even Naruto, in his common sense was quite about complaining to Lee on his birthday about his choice in clothing, that was a sure fire surprise.

"Aren't they awesome?" Lee asked everyone.

"They will be quite useful someday, I am quite sure." Hinata said politely.

"Yes, they are the top of the line in training outfits. They're great for anything." Lee said. "I wear one all the time."

"We are all aware of that Lee." Tenten said.

"Here's my gift to you Lee." Neji said. "It's from Tenten and Owen too." Shikamaru and Ino had picked out a nice formal outfit for Lee and put it in a box for him.

Lee opened the box. "Wow! This is amazing. It's like…"

"It's a kimono, a men's formal kimono." Tenten said laughing. "It'll probably come in handy one day on your mission. I'm quite sure."

"I know it will. I've been needing one, though I've never had one." Lee said. We all laughed.

"Then it's good that you finally have one." Neji said.

"This is my gift to you Lee." Sakura said. "A new training wardrobe."

Sasuke looked at her. He didn't think Lee would accept it. "Sakura this is nice but I have some."

"Spandex is not healthy to wear during the summer seasons in sand, until you hit the weather there, you won't thank me, but be assured, it's not healthy so accept it and you won't need to worry about it." She said with a threatening, yet welcoming, smile.

"I will take your word for it and use it if it becomes necessary." Lee said. "Thank you."

They party continued as Lee sat with his friends. "Describe what you're doing out there Lee." Gai-sensei said.

"I'm not doing much, I'm just guiding and protecting 4 people."

"Describe them."

"Well… one is our age, about 20 now. The others are children of her brother's."

"Oh really, is she married?"

"Uh… I'm not exactly sure really. I'd think that her husband would be protecting her if she was, but then he could be a ninja and be away all the time. So… I'm not exactly sure."

"I can see that. I'm sure I'd pay someone else to protect Sakura if I was gone and she really did need my assistance at every corner." Sasuke had caught himself, he knew she'd get angry unless he mentioned somewhere in there that she was independent of him.

"I don't think I would." Shikamaru said.

"Why not? You'd leave me alone?" Ino asked, upset.

"No. I just wouldn't leave you with a ninja. I'd leave you with a friend, or your family because you'd be safer there and you'd get much more help." Shikamaru suggested.

"She doesn't have family, besides her brother and he's gone all the time. That's why I'm guarding her, since he can't. He used to though." Lee said.

"Her brother seems like he moved on from her, leaving her with you. Is it full time?"

"Yes, 24-7, which by the way we should throw on some music and get partying before this party is over." Lee said jumping up.

"I'm just saying I'd rather have Ino with Sakura and everyone here then with a complete stranger from another country to protect her, I wouldn't trust them with her, not at all."

"They don't have much choice, her only family is her brother and she'd been responsible for everything despite her brother being truly in charge, then the kids she's busy and desperately needed help. Her brother pretty much left her when he got married to take care of everything else, leaving her behind."

"Wow, that's horrible." Tenten said.

"She's very lonely and I think that I'm the only one she's ever been able to get close to."

"That's sad." Sakura said.

"Well… anything else?"

"Nope." Tenten said. She handed him a scroll full of food and deserts and everything for all the people who he'd be eating with.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate this food being made for her, instead of her making food for me." Lee said, "thank you."

"You're welcome Lee." Tenten said.

"When will you visit again?"

"Christmas." He said. "She'll spend it with her brother and his wife along with the kids, but I'll spend it with you all."

"That should be great."

"Well see you then." Neji said shaking Lee's hand.

"Bye Lee." Tenten said. "Take care of yourself, and stop wearing spandex."

"Tenten…" She sighed.

"Just try not wearing it, you'll see what I mean." She said laughing as he took off.

"You had to say that… didn't you?"

"Yeah, I mean, he seems so lonely Neji. I mean wearing spandex is totally weird. Maybe that girl would like him if he changed his looks." Tenten said.

"That's pretty superficial thinking Tenten." Sakura said.

"I'd agree with her." Sasuke said.

"I think in there is some meaning about girls and how they're superficial." Sakura said, almost trying to figure it out.

"Most normal girls are, outside of the ninja circuit. I don't worry about you girls one bit." Gai said. They all laughed, surprised that he'd say something like that. They weren't expecting that at all.


	48. Babysitting's Not Fun

A/N: I'll keep it short since its been a forever since I've updated, and I'm just going to say thanks to the amazingly annoying pestering of my best friend who started reading this story and since she knew me, happily she consistently annoyed me until she sat me down and harassed me to begin throughout this entire chapter. I'm back and thanks to her, you can enjoy my story again. You can thank her. Aniecä's back with vengeance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, except my own and the story line. It's totally mine also. Smiles J I only wish I owned Naruto.

TO THE STORY--YEAH FOR YOU GUYS!

--

**48: Baby-Sitting Is Not Fun**

It was only March and the house was quite, which was truly unusual seeing as there were 4 infants in the house, 2 of which were hardly 2 months old at the time. Neji had just awoken and checked on his son, Owen before proceeding to go down the stairs to the living room and watch television.

He had left his wife sleeping because he knew how precious hours such as this one where she could actually sleep were, though he knew it was a matter of moments before she's wake herself up, noticing he was awake.

Before he could even realize it, Tenten was at his side. "Morning Neji." She said in a quite, yet truly cheerful voice, careful not to wake the infants in the house.

"Morning Ten. You should have slept in. I didn't intend on waking you up." He said turning to her, kissing her cheek and getting up to go into the kitchen, intending on making her breakfast. He, however, did not make it that far before a kunai whizzed by his face.

"Nuh uh." Tenten said shaking her head with a smile, grabbing Neji's arm. "I'm cooking breakfast, you relax." He sighed**, there was no use arguing with Tenten**. If she wanted to do something, you couldn't do anything to change her mind.

"If you want me to…" He suggested to her that he help.

"Sit." She said, laughing to herself. The command was sharp and forceful. Normally if someone told you to sit, you'd start arguing that you aren't a dog. However, Neji was smarter than a normal person was and understood her purpose in saying that. He was almost as stubborn as she was and she just wanted him to relax.

He did as she said and took a seat and the kitchen table, or counter. They didn't eat there but you could sit and talk while someone was cooking, if you pleased. "You really shouldn't Tenten,…" Neji commented, though he knew that she'd blow off his words with a response.

"Owen's a year old Neji. I'm training and doing everything…" He cut her off before she could begin about how it was ridiculous that she couldn't go on with her normal activities, even if it was months after she had Owen. Though her mind was in a blur, everyone would expect HER of all people to be on her feet after at least 3 months, probably a lot less. A year and it'd be like she was never pregnant, her strength and physical shape as perfect as before.

"Ten. I know. I'm just saying you've been working 24-7 lately. You've barely been sleeping. Relax will YOU." He said.

"I'm fine really Neji. I've managed more than this before. I can handle more." He looked doubtful at her. He could tell that things were quite the contrary. He knew that she was wearing down with all the crying kids around, and with Ino and Sakura still in recovering health and her acting as doctor for the newborn 2 and their mothers along with all of her other tasks and no sleep. She couldn't go on much longer.

"Tenten. Take a break today. You've done so much for everyone already; I'll take care of everything today. Go back to sleep or shop or something, just relax." You couldn't out argue Tenten, no one could, but he could her to see reasons, that and she listened to him.

"Neji…" He just looked at her. "Can I finish cooking breakfast?"

'I guess. Everyone will eat and then you'll go enjoy yourself. Write down everything you'll want done today. I can manage it too, just as easily."

"I don't have anything really to do. Everything's pretty much done. Just check on Ino and Sakura, their kids, and watching Owen. Make Lunch and Dinner and usually exercise with you. Possibly clean up the house if it needs it, this one or the room at the complex."

"Why don't you go there and take a nap. Just relax. You need sleep." Neji said. She sighed; it was obnoxious to not be doing anything. She felt useless and weak.

Tenten finished making breakfast, and then she sat down. Neji went upstairs into Owen's bedroom and carried his son down to the table to eat. Owen was one now and he was beginning to walk around more independently. They had to put up many baby gates so he wouldn't fall down the stairs. He got down a few words and he would cause trouble moving things around and getting into trouble by taking things.

After everyone ate, Neji sent Tenten to relax at the complex and sat down on the couch with Owen. When she left Owen cried. "Hi Owen, Mom will be back. Let's walk around."

Owen was 13 months old and he could do quite well on his own as far as walking went. He was curious, though he caused a lot of problems for Tenten and Neji as far as finding things that they didn't want him to find, mainly Tenten's assortment of weapons. He hadn't gotten into any of them yet, but Neji figured at his rate he'd be smart enough to figure out the simple jutsus that Tenten used. She knew a lot of more complex ones but she didn't figure for the moment that Owen would figure how to break them.

Sakura was barely capable at the current moment to move around much. Not that Sasuke would even let her, had she been able. It had been almost 2 weeks since Yoshi; Sakura's first child was born.

Sasuke was off on a mission and trusted Tenten to care for every single one of Sakura's needs though it was pretty much up to Neji today to watch her. Not that Neji believed that Sakura needed anything, though he understood Sasuke's concerns. It was their first kid and he didn't want anything to happen to either of them.

Normally Neji and Tenten were and the complex but since Ino had her kid Tenten had been there 90 of the time watching out for them. Hinata was usually there, as she'd be today Neji figured since Tenten knew Neji wasn't a med-nin, that much is obvious.

Neji was sitting down on the couch. When he heard Sakura's door open. He turned around to see Sakura standing their with her baby boy in arms. "I was just…" She tried to give an excuse.

"You're 18. I think you can make the decision when you're ready to get up on your own." Neji answered her. "Do you need anything?"

"Where's Tenten?" Sakura asked looking around.

"I made her take a day off. No helping, no sparing, nothing." Neji said. "She's resting at the complex, well hopefully."

Sakura nodded and came down the stairs and sat on the couch curling her knees toward her chest though holding Yoshi close to her, letting him rest against her. Sakura simply watched as Neji and Tenten's son played with toys on the ground. Owen was independent of Neji though he was hardly 13 months old.

Sakura sat their watching Owen as Neji continued just simply watching television. It would seem as if he was annoying his son though Sakura knew Neji was just letting him play and she knew he could watch Owen's every move, hers and TV at the same time without a single thing getting past him.

It was awkward being there, Neji without Tenten and her without Sasuke. It almost made her fear Neji because he was so much stronger than her, not that she suspected he'd do anything, especially to her but she was insecure.

Neji could feel her worries; the silence was unnerving her. She didn't like it. He got up, gently taking Owen into his arms and he went up into his room, grabbing all Owen's things as well. Sakura simply watched out of the side of her eyes.

Sakura sighed as she rested her head against the back of the couch. It was too quiet. She retired back to her room, figuring that Neji was saving her the stress of just sitting there.

Sakura sat down on her bed looking at Yoshi. "Hey Yoshi. I'm your mom, you know." She said gently rocking to him. Sakura wanted to scream though that'd upset the baby. For one thing, she couldn't stand the house being so quiet and empty. Two, without Sasuke there she was frightened and alone. Three, she wanted to go out and do things.

"Hey Yoshi, lets go out and visit people." Sakura whispered to her son as she tried to sneak out of her bedroom and down the stairs. However, Neji stepped out of his room, Byakugan activated. She froze.

"Watch your step." He said.

"Neji, I want to go out." Sakura whined holding Yoshi close to her.

"It's not my place to tell you yes or no but I don't think, if Sasuke was here, he'd let you." Neji said crossing his arms, deactivating his Byakugan and leaning against the wall.

"I need to get out." She said. "I've been inside for weeks. It's too quiet."

"It's not my decision to make but you know you wouldn't be sneaking out if you didn't know better than to leave." He said, shaking his head. Owen walked out and tried to climb on the banister. Neji bent down and picked up Owen.

She sighed. "Where is Sasuke? When's he going to be back?" She asked Neji figuring that he'd know.

The fact remained, he didn't. "No idea. I'm just supposed to keep and eye on everyone here, cook and clean. I'm pretty much covering for Tenten, giving her a day off." He thought for a second. "Would Tenten let you go out, had she been here?"

"**Probably**, that and she'd go with me." Sakura answered, Neji could tell her sincerity.

"Me too!" Ino said sitting on her banister with her kid Shika in her arms. She hopped down and landed without Shika making a sound.

"Ino, that really isn't safe." Neji said sighing.

"I know. Shikamaru says the same things but I wouldn't drop my child. I'm not clumsy like Forehead-girl there." Neji rolled his eyes picking up Owen and sighing as they left the house.

"So where is Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." She said sighing depressingly. "Now he disappears a lot. I bet he's just doing missions but the fact he isn't saying anything is upsetting."

"Or he thinks it's troublesome." Neji suggested.

Ino laughed. "Then again, you're probably right. So where's Ten?" Ino had picked up Neji's little nickname for Tenten, not that Ino'd ever call her that to her face.

Sakura smiled. "Neji made Tenten relax for a day; hopefully she's doing just that."

"One can only hope." Neji added.

"If I was her I would go do something relaxing…"

"Like watching clouds." Sakura said. She and Ino laughed while Neji looked at the clouds and sighed; cloud watching never did make sense to him.

"Neji!" **Tenten yelled.** He looked straightforward to see Tenten carrying bags of groceries walking toward him.

"Tenten." Neji said setting Owen down so he could take the groceries from her.

"I told you to take care of Ino and Sakura." She said sighing. "Sasuke and Shikamaru aren't going to be happy with you." When Tenten watched someone, **she would take care of you 200** not to mention that sometimes they didn't need help. **There were no mistakes** if you were helping.

"They're 18. I figure they're old enough to decide what they want to do." Neji commented. "Plus, it's not as though Sasuke and Shikamaru would blame me."

"**Yeah but they'd blame me and I trusted you.**" Tenten said upset. **It was hard to babysit**, and **some you wouldn't guess**. **Tenten was emotional and easily upset**.

"Neji's right, Tenten." Sakura said. "Plus if we're going to recover and get better we have to get up and get moving."

"I leave all the time when Shika's not there. Shikamaru, not Shika." Ino corrected herself. One could definitely agree it wasn't her best choice in names.

Neji smiled. "How about you three hang out and I watch them, take the groceries too."

"I'd rather not have Yoshi leave me right now Neji." Sakura said. "He's only a few weeks old." Neji nodded understanding.

"You could probably just put Shika to bed. He won't do anything anyway, he never does. He just sleeps and eats." Ino said handing Neji gently her baby boy. Neji packed the food into a scroll and while carrying Shika he went back to the house to watch Shika and Owen.

Neji walked into the house to see Hinata sitting on the couch, Hiroka on her lap. "Neji, have you seen Tenten? She promised to watch Hiroka while I'm having meetings with Naruto."

"I'll watch her." Neji said.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"I'm making sure Tenten has time to relax. I'm covering all her responsibilities. I can handle her Hinata." Hinata smiled setting Hiroka down gently on the ground on her feet. Hiroka was a few months younger than Owen, about 9 months old. She could walk a little, brought on by the fact that she watched Owen tried and she could. She was young but she walked considerably well. Not independently but she could walk quite steps by herself.

"I trust you Neji-nii-san. I just don't want you to over work yourself." She smiled. "Thanks." She kissed Hiroka on the head and quickly left when she knew Hiroka wasn't watching.

--

Tenten walked down the street. "So Tenten what have you done all day?"

"Nothing much. Neji keeps everything clean so there's no mess to pick up. Owen, even for a baby, he doesn't make a mess either, sits and plays. I guess I'm not used to relaxing, it's not normal." She said sighing.

"Tenten, you're acting like he's punishing you." Ino said. "He loves you and wants you to relax and enjoy yourself. Play around, have fun."

"Neji for one should know that's not who I am. It's never who I've ever been."

"I agree with Neji, Tenten." Sakura said. "You're always taking care of everyone else. You haven't left my side in days. If it's not me then its Ino, or Owen. Take time to enjoy life Tenten. Breathe."

"Sakura, I didn't have anyone growing up this is all I have and my life. I was focused on school, and training to become a ninja. Then I found Neji, and now I'm got my family. I can't just go run off and have fun."

"Sure you can. Don't you have fun with Neji? Play around just enjoy yourselves?" Ino asked.

Tenten sat down on a bench. "Not lately. I've been busy. Cooking, cleaning, helping, working."

"None of that's your responsibility Tenten. You don't work for anyone. There are maids and cooks that cook and clean. You have Owen and Neji, that's all you're responsible. Enjoy the life you live now." Sakura said.

"Now let's party." Ino said. Yoshi woke up and started crying. "Sorry Sakura."

"Sh. Mommy'll take care of you." Sakura whispered to him rocking him quietly.

--

Meanwhile Neji was at the house. Owen and Hiroka were on the ground quietly playing with each other, and the toys that he had placed in front of them. Hiroka who was about 9 months was simply playing with balls, different shapes, blocks, and a little toy telephone which Tenten had brought out. Most of Owen's toys stayed at the complex and Tenten brought them with her.

Owen was creative and enjoyed climbing around on things at the playground, he liked to color but he'd do things that Hiroka liked too, like playing with blocks and toys that had to be pushed or pulled.

"Block." Owen said to Neji holding it up. Neji smiled.

"That's a block, yes. Good job Owen."

"Tummy." Owen said holding his tummy.

"Alright, come on Owen." Neji said picking up Hiroka and setting her in her high chair. Then put Owen in his. Owen could successfully followed Neji to the kitchen. Neji went up stairs where Shika started crying.

"Shh." Neji said holding Shika. She continued to cry. Neji had already forgotten what Tenten would do when Neji was little and cried. Neji sighed and set Shika back in her bed. Shika stopped crying and Neji was surprised to see Shika fall asleep.

Neji sighed and went downstairs. He handed Owen a bowl of his favorite food, with a fork. Tenten assured him that its safe enough to let him have one though Neji wasn't sure. He then sat by Hiroka and began to feed her. Then food began flying as Owen played with it.

"Owen." Owen stopped and looked sad.

Meanwhile Tenten walked in the door. "Hey you." She said as she walked in the house to see Neji covered in food. She laughed.

"Owen, did you throw food?" Tenten asked smiling. Owen simply laughed. Tenten picked up Owen and rocked him back and forth. "I figured you'd need help. Plus, you can't keep me away very long."

"I don't remember everything to do." Neji said. Tenten kissed him while holding Owen. "So what now?"

"Put Hiroka in her crib. She's a good girl; she'll lie down. Read her good-night moon." Neji picked up Hiroka and went to her room. He put her in her crib and sat in a rocker that Hinata would stay in as she watched Hiroka.

After a while and Hiroka had fallen asleep Neji turned around to look as Tenten held a sleeping Owen in her arms. "Owen loves it when you read to him."

"You always do." Neji said.

"I always do everything. Sakura's right. I need to just enjoy myself. That's why I came here, to enjoy myself." She said as they walked back to their wing of the house.

She laid Owen carefully in his crib and let him fall to sleep. They closed the door as they left the room and went downstairs. "It seems like it's been a long time since Owen was Yoshi and Shika's age, doesn't it?" Neji asked as Tenten leaned against him resting her head.

"I don't know. They're only like a year apart. They'll probably go to school together, be friends and stuff. I guess when they're little time makes a huge difference, but once your older months aren't that long." Tenten said smiling. "Do you miss me?"

"You're always there. You just need to slow down."

Tenten nodded. "Remember when we first thought Owen was really sick."

Ж (Flashback) Ж

Neji was sleeping in the bed and Owen was a few months old. Tenten had woken up to check on Owen when she realized that he had a fever. She ran back into their room. She jumped on the bed. "Neji." She yelled. He sat up surprised, grabbing a kunai from the side table.

"What?" He asked when he noticed her panicked expression.

"Something's wrong with Owen." She said. "Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him, not stopping into Owen's room next door.

Neji looked at Owen who was fast asleep, then at his terrified wife. Who was holding tightly to his arm for life; she was scared to death. "Tenten. He's fine."

"He has a fever." She argued, letting go of him. Neji sighed looking skeptically at her as he gently placed his hand on Owen's head. "He does, see." Neji nodded.

Neji wrapped Owen in a blanket and handed him carefully to Tenten. He then guided her back to their bedroom. "He'll be okay, Tenten. He's not going to die. He's just sick. It's a cold. Keep him warm and he'll get better. Don't worry… if he doesn't we can find a doctor in seconds."

He held her against him as she held Owen. He had his arms wrapped around her waist gently as she just watched him. "I'm scared Neji. I hate being scared." She said.

"Then don't be." Tenten didn't want anything to happen to Owen but she had a history of over-reacting. Owen and Neji meant the world to her and the little chance that they could be lost to her was reason enough for her fear.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"See. Everything was okay. You need to relax and appreciate what you have." Neji said. "I didn't have much either so I learned to appreciate the small things. This is not a small thing. But appreciate it more than any small thing."

Then Shika started crying again. Neji sighed as he walked to Shika's room. He picked up Shika and held her. Tenten walked in and took Shika from Neji, she rocked Shika carefully and began singing.

When Owen was a newborn he hardly ever cried, not that Tenten would ever leave his side. Neji had to carry Tenten out of the room at night to get her to sleep. She still argued and made a fuss about it. She never wanted to leave Owen's side though it wasn't healthy for him to never be alone.

"Where'd you learn it?"

"The maid that took care of me for years before I met you, she must have sung that to me when I was baby because that's the song I remember from when I was a baby." Tenten said. "Neji, do you remember anything from when you were a baby?"

"No, I don't." Neji said quietly.

"What's the farthest memory back that you remember?"

"Training. A lot of training." Neji said. "Not pleasant training I might add. People always hated me because I was better than that, stronger than them."

"Don't think about it Neji. They're just jealous. They probably still are. They should be." Tenten said as she went to check on Hiroka. When she stepped in there. "She's not here."

"What." Neji yelled. He went into the room and there was no sign that Hiroka had ever been in her room, it was like a room prepared for her, but she wouldn't have been there. "Check the upstairs rooms. Empty ones are locked, she can't get in. Check the master bedrooms, and the kids' rooms. Living room. Kitchen."

Tenten used her chakra to quickly dash up and down the stairwells and through the room, tearing up the rooms. "Use the Byakugan."

"Rooms are protected from that."

"That stops you too?" She asked.

"Yes, of course it does." He answered.

"Right." She said exhausted and laughing. "Owen's missing too, and Hiroka."

"Where are you?" Neji called. "Owen! Hiroka!"

After quite a while Neji and Tenten were exhausted. Tenten fell back on her bed. "Ekk." A high pitched squeeling sound equal to the small female voice of a little Uzumaki. Tenten closed her eyes and looked under her bed. Hiroka was scared to death and hiding under the bed.

Hiroka crawled out from under the bed and into Tenten's arms. She was crying. "I found her. She was under our bed, scared and she came to find us. Probably wanted her parents." Tenten told Neji.

"So where's Owen?"

Neji looked downstairs to see Owen playing with blocks. They had been so focused on searching through all the rooms they forgot the obvious. Owen could use stairs, if he used the rail and he just wanted to play.

Tenten handed Hiroka to Owen and jumped down there. She roughly pulled Owen into her arms. "I was so scared. Don't run off again." She was crying.

"Sad." He said frowning. She laughed but cried all the same holding him.

"I love you so much. Don't scare me." Tenten said to Owen. She held him against her chest gently rocking him.

Neji just watched as his wife cried as she found her son who she thought she had lost. "Ten, bring him up here, we'll watch them all in our room." Neji looked at Hiroka. "Nothing'll hurt you. Your mom and dad'll be back soon."

He sat down on the bed and set her down on the covers. Tenten laid back against the sheets, not letting go of Owen. Tenten, Owen and Hiroka quickly fell asleep though Hiroka wouldn't go asleep until Neji held her too. Neji just sat there and watched Tenten as she slept, though he'd never guess what she was dreaming of.

Eventually Ino and Sakura came home. "Hello? Anyone home?" Ino yelled.

"Keep it down." Neji said. Naruto and Hinata walked into the room.

"Mama. Daddy." Hiroka said from Owen's arms. Neji jumped over the ledge carefully with Hiroka. He handed her to Hinata. Hinata smiled as she hugged Hiroka. Naruto smiled widely as he watched Hinata.

"What happened today? Where's Shika?" Ino asked.

"She's still sleeping. Hasn't wanted to do anything but sleep." Neji said.

"Yep. That's normal. She only bothers Shikamaru for anything. He'll be soon. Tell Shikamaru to bring food when he gets home." Neji nodded as Ino went upstairs to be with Shika.

"So did Tenten relax today?" Sakura asked sitting down on the couch.

"I don't know. She's sleeping now though it hasn't been a relaxing day. Though, she's had a great day. Whatever she wants I guess." He said. "Whatever makes her happy,"

"Exactly." Sakura said. "That's all that matters. Unless she can't take care of herself, or Owen. Though she's managing just fine."

"Neji. What's up with Hiroka?" Hinata said as Hiroka sat on the floor close to her mom, not doing anything.

"I don't know. Tenten and I were talking. Then she decided she'd leave her room and hide under my bed. Tenten found her though I suppose a nightmare scared her and she went to find you. Without you she went to find us, we weren't there so she hid." He guessed.

"I wonder what it was about." Naruto asked.

"Don't ask." Everyone said.

"Do you know?" He asked.

"We don't want her to remember that." Hinata said quietly. "Just let her get over it in her own way."

Naruto picked her up smiling. "Everything's alright Hiroka. Nothing can hurt you. I promise." He said smiling as he tossed her into the air. She giggled as he kept smiling. Hinata simply smiled though the rest of us were worried he'd drop her.

"So how was babysitting?" Sakura asked.

"You or the kids?" He asked.

"Either works." She answered him. "Though I don't think I'm a baby."

"Of course not." He rolled his eyes. "Well besides the fact that **I had no idea what to do**. I **didn't remember what I should have done**. **You guys tried to get on my nerves. Hiroka and Owen disappeared. Tenten kept arguing. You guys wanted to go out. Shika kept crying. Tenten's exhausted. It was horrible." **Everyone laughed.

"Babysitting any kid besides your own is more than the hassle it's worth." Sasuke said sighing as he sat down beside Sakura.

"Definitely." Neji agreed.

"Why would you volunteer to do such a troublesome thing anyway?" Shikamaru asked as he walked in, hearing the conversation.

"Ino wants you upstairs, and to bring Shika's food." Neji told him, ignoring his question completely.

"My kid is troublesome enough. I don't want to think about watching anyone elses'." Shikamaru answered getting Shika's food and going upstairs.

Neji stood up and went up the stairs into his bedroom. He took Owen carefully from her arms, kissing her forehead and put Owen in his crib, careful not to wake either up. However Tenten was very sensitive to things, especially Owen leaving her arms. She opened her eyes to see 1. Owen gone. 2. Neji missing.

"Neji!" She called, as she climbed out of the bed and went into Owen's room.

"Quiet Tenten, you'll wake him." He said as he stood over Owen's crib watching his son sleep quietly. He sat down on the bed that was in the room, since Tenten always managed to fall asleep in there when Owen was little.

Neji took a hold of Tenten's arms and pulled her to a sitting position next to him as they watched Owen. Neji rested his back against the wall as Tenten leaned against him, resting her head on his chest and going to sleep.

"Sleep Tenten." He said as he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her back into their room. He laid her down in the bed and covered her with a blanket. He sat up in the bed, grabbing a book he kept on the bedside table and began to read. Tenten laid her head on his lap and smiled as she went back to sleep.

--

The Reasons Why… Babysitting's Not Fun!

Tenten would rather do it than Neji.She argues that she won't relax.He doesn't know what he's doing.He used to letting her do everything.If he messed up they'd blame her (Tenten).She's perfect at it.It wasn't an easy job.Ino and Sakura got on his nerves.Hiroka and Owen disappeared.Shika kept crying.Tenten's exhausted.It was horrible.Sakura and Ino wanted to explore and get out.Neji hates it.

--


	49. They Don't like to fight

49. They don't want to fight

If you only knew how much work it took to start writing this story again, you'd feel bad. It's been so long I have no clue what's going on, good thing I took notes of all the chapters and I have UP for guidance. This chapter corresponds to chapter 39 of Uchiha Problems. Oh yeah and sorry it's been two years without an update, originally I wasn't going to continue but I figured that it was best to be completed!

POV: Tenten

I woke up to open my eyes to the familiar sights of my bedroom. The bluish sheets, white walls and yellow lamps. It was all normal. I rolled over. Neji wasn't there. I didn't need to roll over to know, I could just sense it. I got used to it while I was pregnant but after that I had been training with him. I was back to normal but lately I've been exhausted after little effort. Neji was a little bit concerned about me but I figured it was a cold or something. I was worried because I didn't want to give it to Owen or Neji. Owen's immune system was weak and Neji had important things to do. I could afford to be sick.

I went out to the training area to see Neji kneeling in front of Owen apparently trying to teach him how to use his byakugan. "Neji!" I yelled at him. I had strictly told Neji that I didn't want Owen to start training. Probably a million times. Every few days he would ask and I'd tell him the same way. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Tenten, Owen is…"

"I don't care how old he is." I carefully picked up Owen. "He's only a child, our child." I ignored whatever Neji was saying and went inside.

"Did daddy feed you this morning?" I asked him. Neji usually didn't feed him without me.

"Of course I did," Neji said it in a tone that I didn't appreciate. It said 'I'm not an idiot Tenten, I can feed our kid.'

"Daddy feed-ed me." I smiled at him and glared over my shoulder at Neji.

"I'm not incapable of taking care of him while you're asleep Ten." I rolled my eyes. Ten was his nickname for me and he usually used it if he wanted something, he was being playful or when he was trying not to get in a fight. I had been sleeping a lot lately but that didn't excuse his behavior.

I put Owen down. "Why don't you go play in your room? K Owen?"

"K mommy," he said smiling and running off.

I turned to Neji once I knew Owen couldn't hear. "How could you!" I crossed my arms. "I have told you so many times no! No. No! NO!" I screamed at him. I was so irritated at him I was already exhausted.

"He's four Tenten, he has to start someday."

"Why does he have to start?"

"Tenten, be reasonable." He grabbed my shoulders. "We're ninja, we all know how this goes. We train and we train and we train our whole lives to get stronger. Is he just going to be an average store owner? Is that what you want?"

"No…" I said quietly. Of course I wanted him to be a ninja. He had the byakugan! He could be the head of the clan! It was likely with how strong he would become. I mean he was Neji and my son.

"He has to start one day, the sooner the better. I started at 2 and Hinata at 3. He's four, Ten."

I wasn't convinced. "It doesn't change the fact that you went behind my back…." I started. He put his hand on my chin to stop me.

"I just taught him to use his Byakugan, no training. Just a simple command. I promise. If you don't want him to start I'll respect that."

"Really?" I didn't believe that for a second, he wanted Owen to be stronger than anyone else, more than even he was.

"Of course," he hugged me.

"Is Hiroka starting?" He shrugged.

"It's up to Naruto and Hinata." Hinata was afraid to mention it. I mean Naruto didn't train until he decided that he wanted to enter the academy, he had no skills prior. I didn't want Owen behind like that.

"Who would train him?" I asked Neji.

"Hiashi? Or I could?" He suggested.

"I'd much rather than you would." I felt more comfortable. Neji answered the phone and it turned out oddly enough that they were thinking about starting Hiroka in training so I guess they could start together with everyone, including myself there. I wasn't going to let them go through crazy brutal training like I knew Neji had been through.

I went into Owen's room and sat down, I was exhausted. "You sure you're alright Ten?"

"I'm just tired, is all. I hope I'm not getting sick." I didn't feel sick, I felt perfectly fine just easily exhausted.

"Do you think it might be… another kid?" He suggested.

"You mean pregnant?" I asked him. He nodded. I looked at my stomach. I wouldn't know… you can't really tell when it's you. "I'll go to the doctor's later on."

"So to clarify Owen and Hiroka will train."

"With all of us there to watch," I added to make sure it was clear. "And just the basics of the byakugan, nothing crazy." I added.

"Alright, sounds perfectly fair. He is only four." I smiled. He's just our little kid. Sure he was smart, a real prodigy like Neji but that didn't mean he shouldn't be treated like a kid.

After a while I called the hospital to make an appointment, they were open any time. "Bye Owen," I kissed his head. I sighed. "Bye Neji." I kissed his head to and walked away.

I arrived at the hospital. I was nervous. I could have another kid! I didn't know how I felt about it. I loved Owen and kids in general but they were a lot to handle. Especially if we were going to start to train Owen. A newborn and all the problems that came with pregnancy could make life a lot harder. It would explain my exhaustion all the time.

If I had a kid, it wouldn't be bad. I'd love to have another kid. I'd like a little girl who was like me. Owen took after Neji. She'd have Neji's byakugan, it would clearly be a benefit if our kids had my aim and skill with the byakugan. Neji and I as a team were unstopable. Or so I liked to think, it had been so long that maybe we weren't. I laughed. I didn't know if Neji wanted another kid. He wanted kids, I knew that much but did he want another one later or was now good for him. I just smiled. We'd both be happy either way.

A nurse came in, it was Nina she was nice. "What brings you here today?"

"I've been exhausted lately and Neji thought I might be pregnant."

"Well run a test and a few others, just in case. Alright?"

"Sounds good," I sat there as the drew blood samples, chakra samples and other samples. I was used to it after everything I went through when I was having Owen. It didn't bother me to be poke with needles anymore.

I laid backwards and closed my eyes thinking about the little boy or girl who could be inside of me. I smiled. I wanted another kid to love and spend time with. Owen would be busy training soon with everything and then school. I wouldn't have him to baby all the time. He was a little to old to baby anymore. Neji treated him like he was adult, that was a little drastic but it was okay.

After a while Nina came back in. "Mrs. Hyuuga I have some news. The good news is you are pregnant, we can't tell you if it's a boy or girl yet of course, you're only a little bit into your first trimester." I nodded, that was good news. I got up but she stood in front of the door.

"Thank you," I told her and headed toward the door.

"Mrs. Hyuuga that's not it. Your other tests can back positive as well. You have chakra poisoning." I sat down. Chakra Poisoning. I had never heard of it.

"Chakra Poisoning?" It sounded like I had poisoned chakra. Who poisoned my chakra? Was that even possible? Is this a joke?"

"It's a type of cancer called Hypertonic Chakra Absorbtion," she told me.

"Which means?"

"The amount of chakra in your body is less yours than it is that of other people's which is killing your system. It takes your chakra to be the enemy and tries to make more of the foreign chakra thus their chakra increases in your body until you die as your chakra is killed off." I leaned forward resting my head against my hands. I was dying.

"The good news is it is curable," she told me but her eyes said there was something else.

"We cycle in large amounts of 'empty' chakra to push out all of your chakra and then purify yours and return it to you. The empty chakra does no damage to you because you'll be seemingly 'dead' during the proceedure. We have to shut down your entire system for it."

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes, the…" I stood up. I was smarter than that. You couldn't tell me that the child would live, it would be a lie. They'd tell me that it was best that they terminate the pregnancy. I couldn't do that, not in a million years. That kid inside of me, it was mine, it was Neji's too. They wouldn't hurt it. I had to do something… I just didn't know what.

"I will be going now. I'm sorry there isn't anything you can do." I told her and I pushed past her.

The world is a lonely place when you're going to die. I supposed I didn't have long to live, that kid probably had less time than me. I didn't have the time. Chakra Poisoning… I knew how and why I had it. I laughed, years and years of practice. It was ironic the man I had trained with for so long to make me stronger, to make him stronger. The man who's kid was inside of me and I loved so dearly. It was him who was killing me. I had taken so much of his chakra into my system; I was surprised I was still alive.

I suppose that's why his attacks didn't disable me anymore, they simply slowed me down. My body accepted the chakra and took it in while rejecting my own. I wondered home. I needed so spend my last few days or weeks with my family. I couldn't tell Neji though. I looked at the sun, it was still high in the sky. I would say bye to Owen and then go somewhere.

I walked toward the room, Neji would be training. I hit something and fell on top of them. I looked to see it was Neji. My heart shattered. I couldn't tell him what was going on, I had to pretend that everything was alright. I closed my eyes. I couldn't… I was dying! I wanted to smack myself for being weak. I am Hyuuga Tenten, I am strong. That's what I told myself, I didn't feel like that.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" I looked at him, I was going to cry and break down.

"Mommy," Owen walked over to me. He cute little smile and his goregous hyuuga eyes. I hugged him. I had to be strong, for him. I couldn't cry or break down.

"I love you Owen." I whispered to him.

"Love you too Mommy," he told me. I returned with Neji to our living area and put Owen in his room play area. I just watched him but Neji wanted to talk to me so we went to our room.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him anything. He pulled me closer to him on the bed but I shook my head and went to my side of the bed, closed my eyes trying not to cry just wanting to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep without having Neji there, I need him.

He laid down next to me, taking my hair out of their familiar buns and I tried to sleep. The phone rang and he jumped up so he wouldn't wake me. I heard that is was the doctor and they were telling him everything that was going on to me. He hang up the phone. I was sniffling, trying not to cry.

I couldn't face him so I made a dash for the door, he stopped me. "Neji let go of me right now!" I yelled at him, trying to get past not wanting to cry.

"No," He said in such a strong tone.

"Please,"I said quietly. He picked me up and laid me on the bed. I mumbled stuff about being a disgrace to the family and how I just want to go. I was an embarassment. I was dying because I let too much foreign chakra into my body. I let my husband accidentally kill me.

"Listen to me, Ten." He told me, trying to keep my attention. "Please." I didn't want to.

"Fine," I said.

"I want you to rest. I love you Tenten." He said other things but I couldn't listen. He activated his byakugan and started at each of my chakra points and I could feel my chakra being taken from me. Was he taking his chakra back? I felt very tired but he kissed me hoping that it would all be better. He collapsed on the bed, I called for help.

I went to the hospital with my remaining energy to see what was going on. I had equal amounts of his chakra and my own. I would make more of my own and Neji's was accepted because of the kid which had his chakra too. I went into his room and hugged him. I was so happy, I would be okay. I'd have to be careful with the kind of chakra I took in but I would be great. My body knew his chakra, and wouldn't harm mine. Neji was going to be fine, he just used up a lot of chakra and had taken in a lot as well.

I didn't like to fight with him. It wasn't fun and I hated it. We both had points to be made and good reasons. We were after all smart reasonable adults. Our faults were, we were both stubborn and determined. I'm glad he was determined to save me because now I can have that kid. I can live with him and Owen forever. I can train again… in another 10 months or so. I smiled. Everything would be better.


	50. Neji gets hit with Kunai

50: Yeah 50! Neji got thrown kunai at him

7 months later. Tenten woke Neji up. "Come on we have a party to go to!" She told him, quietly getting up. She went into Owen's room to get his outfit and everything he would need ready. Owen successfully put his clothes on and she went back into the bedroom. Neji was there **in his training outfit**. A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. "We don't have time to train, put something nice on!" He changes into an outfit. "No, not that one."

**"Tenten…"** A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. He goes and changes into another one. **"How about this?"**

"How about this?" It was a white pair of shorts and a white top that she suggested.

**"Tenten…"** A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. "Alright then…" he said quietly changing into that. She seemed to be happy although Neji was very unhappy wearing all white. He was like a snowman with a Neji head. "Breakfast now," he told her.

"I'm not going to eat." She said crossing her arms and staring at him.

"Tenten… **you should really eat."** A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

"I don't feel like it."

"It's not healthy to not eat, **you're pregnant."** A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

"I know I'm pregnant. It's **all your fault!"** She stomps off and he sighs. [thoughts] **_Why does she have to be crazy when she's pregnant? Why can't she just be normal… why me_**_? _A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

He sighs, makes sure that Owen is situated, and heads out to the training field after grabbing something to eat and checking the time. A while later Tenten runs up, out of breath. "What are you doing? We're going to be late. You shouldn't be** training **Neji!" A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. "Where are the rest of my kunai?" _Besides in the hall and in this tree and in the ceiling… **I hid them**. _Touch morning for Neji. Tenten has yelled and thrown 10 Kunai at him so far this morning. It'll be okay Neji. Just one more month.

"You shouldn't be around them**, you'll hurt yourself."** A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

"How dare you think I'll hurt myself with my own weapon!" She yelled at him.

They run out of the house, grabbing Owen. "Did you get **Owen's bag**?" Neji sighed.

"No I thought you had it."

"Go get it." She yelled. A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

They get there and Sakura opens the door. "Neji! Tenten! Come on in. I thought you'd be early like normal! You're actually** late, **that's surprising." Sakura said laughing and smiling. She is shocked as Tenten throws a kunai at Neji. He isn't even surprised anymore.

"Hey Neji… where **are the presents…"** Neji sighs and knows what will happen. "How could your forget them?" A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. Neji leaves to go get them and returns.

"You all look so nice." Tenten said. Meanwhile Naruto is laughing like an idiot at how bipolar she is.

"You're going to get it Naruto. **I warned you."** Neji told him. A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

As people come in. "Neji will get that!" She tells everyone. **He sighs **and does it but… A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

Everyone sits down and he sits beside her. He wasn't sure how she'd react one way or the other. "**How are you doing** Tenten?" He asks her. A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

"How do you think I'm doing Neji! I'm pregnant**. I'm miserable!"** A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. She starts crying and runs out of the room into the guest bedroom they often use. Neji excuses himself but A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. "I'll just stay here then…" Neji sits down again everyone looks at him.

"I didn't **make her cry."** A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

"Is she okay Neji?" Hinata asked. "She seems out of sorts."

"I don't know anymore. She won't talk to me and she just keeps…" A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

"I'm so lucky that Hinata doesn't fall apart when she's pregnant. Hinata is always happy and cheerful." Naruto says carefully hugging her, appreciating it.

"I don't know what happened with her. I hope she's alright, I wouldn't know if anything went wrong because she won't talk to me. With Owen she was happy and cheerful, sometimes sad without her weapons and getting to train but that's normal. This is a **little challenging**…" A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. 20 times!

"You should probably talk to her." Sakura suggested.

"Or not… she's troublesome." Ino punched Shikamaru hard in the jaw.

"He's used to it, I'm like this all the time. Tenten isn't which means something must be wrong." Ino told him. Neji nodded and proceeded to go upstairs and went into the room.

She was just lying in the bed. "Go away!"

"Tenten… **I'm not leaving."** A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. He sets in down on the dresser. "I'm worried about you. Are you alright? Is something wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital? Should **one of the girls check** to make sure you're fine?" A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. He throws it at the ground. "Tenten, listen to me. I'm worried. Why are you acting like this!" **He yells**, a kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. **"I give up." He walks out**. A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped**. "You're crazy Tenten**!" A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

"Neji, that went a little far…" Shikamaru said. "Sure she's not the Tenten that you're used to but she's pregnant. You have to take responsibility for your actions." Neji **wanted to punch Shikamaru**. He was ready to when a kunai flew toward him and pinned his shirt to the chair.

Neji sighs, pulling the kunai out. A kunai flies toward him; it hits his blind spot and ricochet off the plate that she made to protect his blind spot. Heturns around to see her, arms crossed at the balcony. **"I expected better of you."** She told him. "Don't forget who I am, pregnant or not. I am your wife and I expect better of you. I am not only your wife but I am the mother of your kid, responsible for your clan, and carrying your unborn child. Not only that but I am the best kunoichi and I know that without years and years of training with me you wouldn't be half the ninja you are today. Don't you dare mess with me because I know your every weakness and don't think that if I wanted to I couldn't take you down." Everyone in the room was in shock, must of them were about to break in laughter. It was a funny sight to behold. Neji Hyuuga, a prodigy to the clan and one of the most dangerous people in arguably the world could be taken down by his pregnant wife and they all knew that there wasn't a lie in it. Tenten, the weapon mistress, she was that good.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I really am." He took a deep breath knowing that he was better than that. She walks down the stairs and hugged him. It was a cute sight.

"Don't you ever forget who I am Neji." Tenten told him as they hugged.

"I know who you are, I think I just forgot who what I was doing." He answered. "I love you Ten, I'm sorry."

"I know now I'd like ice cream." He nodded and went on his way. He came back from the fridge to report there was **no ice cream.** A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

"I'll go get some." She smiled. He came back after a while with **the wrong kind.** A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. "I'll go get… chocolate." He guessed, she smiled and came back.

The party progresses and soon a kunai is thrown at Neji again. "What now?" He asks.

"**Where is Lee? I** told you to invite him." Neji doesn't remember this but he runs out of the house to go get Lee. Lee's wife Layla is also pregnant during this time. Actually everyone, all the girls are pregnant and all do in May. It is very odd but interesting circumstances. They'll end up like they were 9 ninja that are destined to be great, all together as teammates.

Lee showed up with his family. "Tenten, look who's here it's Lee and…" Neji sighed, he couldn't remember all of Lee's kids' names. It wasn't his fault there were 3. A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped. "Tenten, be careful you could have hurt them." **He rebuked**.

"I would not have, didn't we just go over this?" Everyone wanted to hide from Tenten but didn't because that would obviously anger her more.

"I know, you're Tenten, weapons mistress." She nodded and held a kunai up.

"So Lee how are you?"

"I am great my young flower of spring. I am so happy to see you will soon have another young flower of your own."

"Thanks Lee that is so nice of you to say!" Tenten said happily. Everyone is in shock.

Everything settles down and they start to play games. Neji **refuses to play** guess the mother's size game knowing it will end up getting a kunai thrown at him which ends with a kunai getting thrown at him. It seemed to be a very lose-lose game for Neji today. As they play baby bingo Lee jumps up not even having bingo knocking everything about. "Lee!" Neji yells.

"I'm sorry I was so excited. I am so close."

"You do that every time you get one… you have 10 that make no pattern." **Neji yells**. Tenten throws a kunai at him whom he ducks and it flies into the wall. He thinks about how normally she would yell at him too… he misses that Tenten.

"Alright everyone let's have dinner." Ino said since they were not going to be able to play another game of bingo before Lee jumped up. Lunch went relatively peaceful. "How about a rousing game of pin the diaper on the baby!"

"I love this game!" Naruto yelled. As they were ninja the game seemed easy, it was target practice but seeing as there were pregnant people and the adaptation that Ino played was dangerous with a diaper pinned to a kunai they played for distance and accuracy. The kids had their own mini version… "Where are the kids' kunai?" Everyone looked at Tenten.

"You're going to let them **play with kunai**?" Neji asked.

"Of course, it's fine." Owen and Hiroka were about 4 and in training but I wouldn't trust their accuracy. Tenten was a little crazy.

"I don't think so Tenten, Shika and Yoshi are a little young." She threw a kunai at him and sighed. He ignores her and they play the child version.

The adults play. Tenten obviously wins followed by Shikamaru surprisingly, then Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Lee and Layla. "Well Tenten wins,"

"I knew you had great aim, Tenten!" Lee said. Everyone looked at him like 'off course she does'. Neji follows her into the kitchen where she goes to eat something. She picks up cheese. "You can't have **that kind of cheese." **She sets it back down and force once he thought that she would be calm but no, she threw the kunai at him. She crosses her arms and he apologizes. She keeps going on about how she wants that cheese and **he tunes her out, **and walks out only to have a kunai thrown after him.

At the end of the party they open gifts. "So Neji what did you get me?" Tenten asks him. He looks at everyone else who shrug not thinking he had to **get her something. **She throws a kunai at him. He can't even argue that he didn't deserve that, he didn't know!

They all head their separate ways. "I think I'm going to stay here tonight." Tenten tells him. Owen is already asleep being carried by Neji as well as all the stuff they got for the baby.

"Tenten, I don't **want you to stay here with them…"** she didn't let him finish, a kunai flying past his ear. "Tenten! I'd much rather have you at **home where I know you're okay**." She throws a kunai.

"I can take care of myself Neji." She walks back in the house. "You're so **over protective**!" She says and throws a kunai.

He takes Owen home and put him to bed. He returns and walks over to him. "I'm **taking you home** Tenten." She throws a Kunai at him.

He ignores her and picks her up, walking through the front door and returning to their house when he gets a kunai thrown at them. "Why did you have to do that? **I can walk…"** he ignores her and sighs. She throws a kunai. "Why'd you do that?"

"Tenten, are you okay? I mean are you feeling well. How is she?" Neji asked her, trying to calm down Tenten.

"It's a girl?" She asked.

"Yep, that's how the **test came back**." She threw a kunai.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier then I could have told them!"

"I didn't see them until now. Are you alright though Tenten?"

"How about Lezu Mida?"

**"No,** Tenten focus. I need to know if you're okay!" A kunai flies toward him, to be stopped.

"No everything hurts, I'm exhausted and I just want to sleep all the time. I don't want to be pregnant. I want to have the kid and have everything be back to normal."

"You should be feeling better**, the book said."** She threw a kunai at him.

"The stupid book is a lie Neji, it's supposed to make me feel better. It doesn't help. I don't well at all. Will you leave me alone?" He **curled in next to her **and she hit him with the back of the kunai. He was exhausted so it wasn't soon before he was **asleep.** She kept hitting him with the kunai but he wouldn't wake up… he was that exhausted.

The Reasons Why… Neji was thrown kunai at/near for…

Training outfit doesn't like the outfit she picks out he gets annoyed when he keeps having her change the way he says her name. he makes her eat thinks tells her she's pregnant wants to train in the morning his fault hides her weapons insinuates she'll hurt herself with her own weapon forgot Owen's bag makes them late forgets the presents warns Naruto about her behavior. Sighs. Makes her cry insensitive to her pregnancy asks her how she is doing calls her challenging mentions the kunai- her temper tries to comfort her wants to have someone check on her tells her she's crazy won't leave leaves/ gives up yells at her wants to punch shikamaru she expects better he can't find ice cream. he gets the wrong ice cream. forgets to invite Lee rebukes cant remember all the kids' names yells at lee won't let the kids play with kunai. won't play crazy baby shower games. ignores her. tells her she can't eat… didn't get her a gift. is protective he can check on her wants to go home doesn't want her to stay here carries her back test results compares her to the book rules doesn't like the names she thinks of he curls up to her he falls asleep

I did 50 reasons because it's the 50th chapter. Cute? I think so. J


	51. Neji and Kimiko are Alike

Chapter 51: Kimiko and Neji are alike

Neji and Tenten had their second child and first daughter on the fifth of May. She's young but shows great strives in everything. She is **one **year old, can already **walk, run, climb and jump** with no problems. She's a prodigy like no other child any of the parents have seen. Owen is five and Kimiko's development is not far behind him. She's brilliant…

Tenten and Neji outside and Neji went inside, there were a few **stairs** to the front door and she followed after climbing even using her arms for balance, not the railing. She has fine motor control. She **can mimick drawings** on a piece of paper with a crayon. She can **mimick actions** well enough to have sharingan.

She was playing out in the yard with Owen. Tenten was worried. "She's a prodigy… this isn't good, Neji."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to be able to use Byakugan soon, I'm surprised she doesn't mimick that as well. She can unlock the gate to keep her in her crib when she's inside of it."

"So she's going to be harder to take care of. It's nothing we can't handle." Neji responded.

"I don't feel right about her, something is not right."

"You're crazy, Tenten. She's a year old child."

"She **doesn't answer** to her name Neji."

"She's young, she'll learn it."

"She's silent all the time, she **never makes a sound**."

"Is that a bad thing?" Neji questions.

"She **won't play with any other kids**, not even Owen. She goes off on her own."

"So they don't get along." Neji didn't find anything wrong with her. Tenten thought there was a problem but he didn't see it. So she was quiet and to herself, he was too.

Tenten was worried so she talked to Tsunade. Explaining the so-called symptoms that they were inhibiting. "I would give it a few more months Tenten. There are some things that we can do but it is too early now. Some kids are quiet. Try giving her more individual attention."

When she returned Owen was in the back with Hiroka and Hinata, they were doing basics. Neji was sitting there with Hiroka. "Dad," he told her. He waited. "Mom?" He said it in a questioning tone to see if she heard him.

"She hears you." Tenten told him sitting down. "She just doesn't care to respond. She must not understand what you want."

"Hiroka," she didn't look so Tenten got her attention. "You repeat Neji me. Mom."

"Mom," Neji said. Hiroka didn't understand and **sat there, quiet and still as a stone**. She had a **blank expression**. "Did you talk to Tsunade?"

"She said it's too early to know if anything's wrong."

"You were right, I think there is something wrong." Neji could see it in the way that Hiroka acted. She was ignoring the kids around her and **focusing on what she wanted to do**, playing with the blocks or whatever. He knew it was a bad sign at her age.

Tenten went into her room where she kept her development books for her child. "A one year old should be making noises, possibly even words. She's at the mental and physical development of an 18 month old being able to walk run and climb."

"Think she's mute?" Neji suggested.

"No, she responds to words like food, water, play and such but she doesn't make connections with names and such. At least responding to her name," Neji stood beside her.

"Well at least she's healthy and happy." Tenten said. "It doesn't matter if she won't answer to her name or talk. She'll make a fine ninja that way."

Neji nodded but he was worried about her. A person who wouldn't talk or interact with people. He knew how it was to be like that. He didn't talk to anyone until Tenten.

- Flashback - VP: Neji

I had become a genin. It wasn't a challenge, a simple Jutsu. He then was assigned to a team. It was led by a taijutsu expert, a Might Guy. His behavior was annoying. He was giving a speech on how they are all beginning but they will be strong.

Lee was almost more annoying. He didn't have any skills when it came to ninjutsu and genjutsu. He would be taught taijutsu just like Guy. Lee promised to be devoted to Guy every day. Guy in return promised that he would be able to beat me. I had to laugh.

Then there was Tenten. She was the self proclaimed "weapons mistress" I doubted she was any better than anyone else, she was probably the best of the girls in our class, which isn't a challenge.

"Alright, now I will train Lee specially so Neji and Tenten, you two will be free to train independently."

I shrugged and walked off. She came up to me. "I would like to spar with you." She told me.

I kept on walking, ignoring her. She threw a kunai and it caught my shirt jacket. It was touching my skin but it had not injured it. She had timed it to do just that. Stop me and prevent me from moving further. My arm was pinned to the tree. I tried to free it by just pulling that arm, I was unable.

"You know Neji, I don't know you but I know your type. You think that you are better than everyon else, and in return that you don't need anyone else. We're not below you, there will be a time when you need us and at that point, we will help you. We're better than that."

I grabbed for the kunai and she stopped me. "I wouldn't do that." It was set to explode if she didn't take it out. She was smart, she did seem to know me. I couldn't be predictable.

She walked up to me and fixed it, pulling it out and walking away. I watched her go. She turned around. "No thank you Neji, I don't need your help." How did she know that I would offer to let her train with me?

For those first few days I was intrigued with her so I used my byakugan to watch her. To measure her strength, she seemed about average when it came to most things but she did have talents with weapons. I could not gauge that, she was hiding a secret strength and I needed to know about it.

- Flashback Over –

He learned quickly that she could take his palm attacks easily with her specialty being weapons, blocked chakra points did nothing to stop her. She was fast and strong. She could blend in with her surroundings and she was distance. Her accuracy and different types of weapons could catch him off guard. The first few times she would spar with him it would end up to a kunai to his neck.

Neji thought she was annoying. She severely got on his nerves but it wasn't like the way Lee or Guy did. She knew him without him saying anything. She understood why he acted like he did and what his goals were. She knew everything without him telling her. She was some kind of freak physic or something, not that he believed that. She was smart and talented. His problems with her was that she was happy, she had friends and was kind and caring. He couldn't stand that everything was so good for her. He had to admit he was jealous of what she had.

She knew him to the point she knew how to best annoy him. She knew that he hated being in a position where he couldn't do anything. She knew that he hated when he was weak. She knew that if she walked off when the match was over, it would annoy him. He was aggravated by how she walked and how she talked.

He fell in love with everything she did. He fell in love with her, all the little things that she did that used to annoy him, he learned to love them. He learned that to get to know her he had to talk, open up to her and in return, she would talk back.

He could only hope that it didn't take 12 years for Kimiko to open up to someone like he did with Tenten. He hoped that one day Kimiko, his little girl would talk to him. He didn't have a mother or father to talk to; maybe if he had them he would have talked and opened up.

Neji sat with Kimiko and watched her play with a set of blocks that was** intended for **Owen. Neji could remember when he first got a hold of the kunai and things that was intended for Hinata. That's why he was allowed to train in the first place; he had showed so much promise.

"Hey Kimiko," Neji told her. She didn't turn her head or even show a sign of hearing him. "Your mommy will be back soon." She looked around from Tenten. "Owen, come here." Owen stood up and came to sit next to Owen."

"Does she talk to you?"

"No, she's a baby." Owen answered. Neji knew she should be saying something.

Tenten came back and sat down with her too. She was watching Neji. "Relax Neji, she'll be fine." She rested her head on his shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I don't want her to end up like me," Neji told Tenten.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Tenten asked him. "I'd say you turned out well. She'll have you and me to raise her Neji, she'll have Owen as a brother to be there for her."

"She might be quiet but she's **smart**, she'll figure it out on her own. She might just be **stubborn**, maybe she's smarter than us. Maybe she just **doesn't want to answer** and only does what she wants. It'll be a challenge but she's healthy and alive."

Kimiko was pretty and she didn't need to be worried about. She had Tenten's hair but the byakugan eyes which made her eyes look brighter and more foreign. Tenten got her attention. "Stand up and go over to Owen." Tenten told her.

Unquestioningly Kimiko did just that, sitting next to Owen. She needed no assistance, didn't ask questions but didn't talk about it, complain, or speak a word either way. Tenten sat down and put her hand under her chin. "I love you Kimiko. Mom, Mom, Mom…"

Kimiko looked at her confused. Tenten sighed and Neji shrugged. "If she doesn't want to or understand then it doesn't matter now. We'll find someone to do it. We'll go wherever it is who can help her if she needs it. She's strong."

"Neji, watch her. I'm going to go to the bookstore and see what I can read." He picked up Kimiko and motioned for Owen to follow.

"We'll go together." He told her. It was nice to see the family together like that. Kimiko might never talk to them, she might be mute but they didn't think so. They figured she just **didn't have any inclination to**.

Kimiko was smart, she didn't need to talk. She would find other means of communication. A silent ninja was a good ninja.

© Prodigy at most things

© Won't answer to her name

© Doesn't make a sound

© Won't play with other kids

© Sat there, quiet and still

© Blank expression

© Focusing on what she wanted to do

© Played with things intended for someone else

© Smart

© Stubborn

© Doesn't want to answer

© Didn't have a reason to speak.


	52. Tenten is Hard Working

52. Tenten is hard-working

"Neji, wake up!" I **pushed him off **of the bed, we **didn't have time to sleep**. I took **Owen and Kimiko to the formal dining room**. Neji came afterward. "There you are, finally!"

"What is the rush?"

"After breakfast **we have a meeting** with Lady Tsunade!" I reminded him. The message had came in the middle of the night and it was urgent she said, but she didn't want us until we ate. I had called Hinata to come over get them at breakfast. She was across the table with Hiroka and Ramen. Ramen reminds me so much of Naruto. I can't believe she accepted that name, poor kid.

After that Neji and I rushed to her office. "Morning Lady Tsunade," she picked up her head from off the table.

"Morning, I'm glad. The others should be here soon."

"Others?"

"Yes. Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto. Although I told them a little later… so I have a **mission** for you."

Neji was surprised. "Hokage-sama, there is much to work…"

"Not you Neji, I'm aware you have to care for the clan, it is for Tenten. That is if that's alright with you. I know that you're concerned because she just had a kid… almost years ago. I asked everyone else and they all told me no, I figured you Neji, would be more reasonable."

"What is this mission?"

"In Hoshigakure there is a stand that sells **precious herbs**, but they won't let you take them out, you have to **take someone from their country back with you**. I need those so your job is to escort the person back."

"So why do you need me?" There are tons of other people who could.

"The reason I need you is you're the one who knows hoshigakure the best and I need you to **protect the kid**. He's 8 or 9 but people have been trying to kill him. Your job is to **act like his parents** to make sure that they can't pick him out."

"Wait, I and who is supposed to act like his parents?" I asked.

"Well Sasuke, Lee and Naruto are going so one of them. I don't care which. The others ones will keep out of the picture and act as sureilance and backup in case something happens. We need those herbs Tenten."

"I don't like this." Neji said, crossing his arms.

"I'll do it." I told her. Neji was surprised. "Neji, if I'm the only one who can and the one who is best for the job why wouldn't I? I mean lately it's just been taking care of the kids, a mission doesn't hurt."

"She'll have two people backing her up and whoever is the 'father' of the kid. It's going to be very secure and very simple."

At that time Naruto, Sasuke and Lee came in. "Alright guys, Neji you're dismissed," Neji shook his head and left to go back. "So here's the mission. One of you and Tenten are going to pretend to be this kid's parents. He's the messenger boy to Hoshigakure's herb shop. We need those herbs. You will go there, get him, bring him back to here, then another set of ninjas will return him." They nodded. "Any questions?"

"Why are there 4 of us here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because the other two will keep close but hidden to protect them, we want this to look like a normal family traveling." He nodded.

"So which one of us stays with Tenten and the kid?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked at all of them. "I will. I will!" Lee said. I sighed, I don't think that would go well. I think he'd annoy the kid to death.

"Sasuke," she said.

"Me?" He asked.

"Lee and Naruto can handle normal bandits trying to kill them. We need you to personally defend them." She told him. "Don't mess this up or I'll let Neji have your head."

"See you tonight then, sundown you leave." We all nodded. I left the room and Neji was waiting outside.

"Tsunade said that you can have Sasuke's head if he messes up," I told him smiling. "I'm leaving out sundown I want to play with Owen and Kimiko before that.

"Wait for me!" Naruto called after. "Hinata's at the compound right?" I nodded and he followed along.

"How's Kimiko? She talking yet."

"No Naruto, and I doubt she will for a while. We're going to start taking her to therapy."

We arrived there and Hinata ran up to me. "Kimiko talked! You missed it!" I looked to Neji and we ran out back to the training clearing. Ramen was sitting there next to Kimiko and Owen held up a ball.

"Sphere," Kimiko answered.

"Ball!" Ramen yelled at the same time. Hiroka held up a can.

"Cylinder.""Can!" Kimiko and Ramen answered respectfully.

Neji and I were shocked. "This is the only way she'll talk, it's a competition to identify the object. I was doing it with Owen and Hiroka with things in a book. Kimiko wondered over and got hexagon before either of them." Hinata explained. "At first I was surprised but when I did the next page, she did it again."

"Hiroka come here." I called to her. She came over. "Ten-chan!"

"Hey Hiroka, when I walk over I want you and Owen to point to me alright. I want to see if Kimiko identifies me." I was excited to see if she would say mother or mom, tenten, or something. I was so curious.

Hiroka went back over to Owen and told him what to do. I walked over and they pointed to me. "Human," Kimiko said. Ramen was confused, not knowing what to do. "Woman?"

"I'm a human, that's right Kimiko. I'm also a woman, good job Ramen." I looked over my shoulder to Neji and shrugged, if I was human that was better than nothing. I had another idea.

I pointed to Naruto. "Human." "Dad!" Ramen shouted. I looked to Hiroka, she didn't get it. I pointed to Hinata. "Human." "Mom." I shrugged, it was not what I expected. I pointed to Owen. "Owen." They both answered. Bingo!

I was so happy I could have cried. "That's right guys, that's Owen." I pointed to Hiroka. "Hiroka!" "Nee-chan!" This time Ramen got Nee-chan which confused Kimiko.

Neji walked over and I pointed to him. Hiroka had told Ramen not to answer. "Come on Kimiko, go ahead."

She was in deep thought, well as deep as an 18 month old could which as time passed we all waited. "Neji?" I hugged her; that was close enough.

"I'm Tenten. Mommy." I told her. "That's Neji. Daddy." I explained. "Tenten is mommy. Neji is daddy. Come on Kimiko."

I pointed to me. "Tenten mommy," I smiled and hugged her. I pointed to Neji. "Neji daddy." Neji came over and I kept doing that, after a while she stopped. I suppose she figured that we were stupid, having her repeat it. I would get annoyed after a while. Practice makes perfect though.

I didn't know what happened that she could pick things up like that so fast. I had never heard her talk or make sounds but yet she could say and pronounce words like an adult. It was amazing. We had a way to get her to talk, a way to teach her. I don't know why she hadn't done it before. When she was a kid we'd read to her and point out things and ask her what they were, she never responded. Why now?

It was about two when Hinata, Naruto and their kids went home. Ramen was a cute kid, his name was rather unfortunate but it was fitting for the guy. He had his Naruto's blonde hair and Hinata's byakugan eyes. He is a troublemaker but he listens to Hinata. Hiroka is like Hinata, quiet and smart. Her eyes look extremely blue for having the byakugan but are perfectly strong Neji says. She has Hinata's hair as well.

I'd have to say Owen is more like me but looks like Neji. His eyes are a shade of light brown even though he has the byakugan, stronger than Neji's was even. Kimiko has my hair and Neji's eyes but is more like Neji in that she is quiet and self-absorbed.

It was time for the kids to take a nap. Owen would complain but I didn't listen to him. He wanted to go to the ninja academy but first he had to get through his regular schooling and that required sleep. Today was Saturday and thankfully I could relax.

I had to wake up extra early to make sure **Owen had a lunch** to go to school with. Kimiko woke up at the same time so I had to make sure she **was taken care of **as well. Then I would wonder about the Hyuuga Clan **making sure everything was right** there.

I went into my room and checked the calender. The mission should only take a few days I figured I would be back by… the 25th… Christmas! Neji had gone to his office but would be on break soon. I ran in. "Watch the kids. **Christmas shopping."** He nodded and I ran out the door.

My first stop was the toy store. I got lots of random toys that I thought they would like. Shopping for Kimiko was shopping for Owen because anything he had she would like. They enjoyed playing with blocks and stuffed animals. Kimiko is extremely attacked to this bear I named "Beary" and kept in her crib when she was younger.

I got flashcards with math and such for Owen to help him on the drills and ones with pictures, words and letters for Kimiko which might get her talking. I was excited to see how much she would say, could say and knew. She was smart there was no doubt, how smart was unsure.

I picked up Neji a new headband at the supply store, the one he currently had was the same one he has had since the beginning. I knew he was attacked so I got it a case, so he could remember it. I also got him random things for his office since he spent a lot of time there. Finally while I was at the ninja supply store I got him things I figure would be useful, he had been training a lot of young Hyuugas lately, not including our own kids. I was helping but my weapons were all the greatest of conditions.

I returned home, hid all them in a scroll for later when I choose to wrap them. I collapsed on the bed. Neji walked in. "You get everything done?"

"I did, I can't believe that next weekend is Christmas. That gives me 7 days to get back." He nodded. "I doubt it will take that long."

"Take care of yourself Tenten," I laughed.

"I will, I have you and the kids to take care of when I get back." I looked at the clock, it was time for Dinner, 7pm. I got the kids up from there long nap and we went to eat. I didn't have much longer with them.

Neji leaned against the wall as he watched me pack. "You sure you are up to this?"

"No, I think I'm going to fail." I answered in a tone that matched his exactly. I turned around. "I'm a kunoichi, I train with you every day. Sure I had two kids but I'm still as good as I ever was. Don't **doubt me** or I'll have to show you." I told him and smiled.

I said goodbye to them all and met Sasuke, Naruto and Lee at the gate. "You ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course our young blooming flower Tenten is ready." Everyone looked at me to ask if I was.

"You heard him, I'm ready. Are we spliting up on our way there?"

"No," Sasuke said. "Up until we're close to the village we'll stay in the group. When we're close we change into villager clothing and walk like everyone else. We don't want to raise suspicions." He explained. I nodded.

We **traveled **for a while at a slow pace, **probably hours**. "We're getting no where, why are we going so slowly?"

They all looked at me. "You can go faster?" I punched them all.

"Of course I can. I'm no weak, don't underestimate me or you'll all get it." Sasuke nodded learning his lesson and we picked up the pace to about as fast as I could go. I could tell they **couldn't go faster**. Lee and Naruto had the most stamina for this, Sasuke wouldn't hold up and neither would I at full speed but we were nearly there.

"Alright," Sasuke stopped us. He pulled out his change of clothes, I did the same and went behind a tree.

"Don't look!" I yelled at them. They all mumbled they wouldn't and I quickly changed into a light pink kimono. It was a kunoichi kimono. It was stocked with many pockets on the inside to hide weapons. I loved it.

We arrived at the store just before sunset. Naruto and Lee were hiding. Sasuke and I walked in like a married couple which meant he held the door for me. "Hi, I'm Tenten from Konohagakure."

"We've been expecting you." A woman who seemed to be about 70 responded. "This is Navi (Nah-Vee)," a little boy about 8 came. He was holding a small box which seemed to be protected by a Jutsu. "You get him there, he releases the seal once he is with Tsunade." I nodded.

"I understand," I said verbally to her.

"Good and don't you dare let my grandchild get hurt."

"I wouldn't. I will protect him with my life."

"Do you have kids Miss?"

"Two, my boy is 6, my girl is 2." I answered. She looked to Sasuke and at me.

"Him?"

"He's not my real husband if that's what you're asking. He has four kids. The eldest is a boy of 5, a girl who is 2 and a boy and a girl, twins who are one." She nodded.

"Where is your husband? How does he feel about this? You are married, right?"

"Yes, of course. He's taking care of his clan. He's reluctant to let me go, he's worried but he knows I am strong and I am important to do this."

"I suppose I will let Navi (Nah-Vee) go with you two."

"There's four of us, the other two are hiding, just in case." She smiled wider.

"I should have never underestimated your ingenious." She responded. We said our goodbyes and I went outside.

"What now?" Sasuke said. The little boy just standing there.

I bent down to his eye-level. "I'm Tenten and this is Sasuke. We're going to be your parents for this trip. Alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." He said sighing.

"What now?" He asked again.

"We **visit my parents**." I told him. He seemed confused. We went to the castle and the guards stopped us.

"Vanu and Listo!" I said happily. "It's me Tenten, didn't recognize me huh?" I hugged them both. "Tell mom and dad I'm here alright."

I turned to Sasuke. "My parents are in charge of Hoshigakure. My dad is the hoshikage." I explained. My parents ran up to me and hugged me.

"Tenten!" My mom said smiling. "I've missed you. Who is this and who is that!" She said referring to Sasuke and Navi.

"This is my stand-in husband for the mission and good friend Sasuke Uchiha and our mission objective Navi who we have to protect and return to Konoha." I explained. Through the window came Naruto and Lee. "These are almost my good friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Lee Rock." I told her.

"You are welcome to our guest rooms and baths." She told them. "So Tenten how is Neji?"

"He is great, he's home with the kids."

"Kids? I only heard about your little boy Owen, how old is he now? 3 or 4."

"6 mom, he's not so little. He's starting training for the Byakugan. I have a little girl, her name's Kimiko. She is brilliant but she lacks social skills and until today we thought she couldn't talk."

"Do you have a picture?" She asked. I might have one. I picked up my bag and went for my identification booklet. There was a family photo in there after Kimiko was born. I pulled it out to show them. "She's two now so this picture is old."

"Owen has grown up so much, you both look very healthy." She answered. My father asked about everyone else's families.

Lee started up. "I married Layla, she is a princess. We have 4 kids, we had a fifth but he died shortly after he was born. I was very sad but all my kids are getting better. Most of them were blind, including my wife! I have my two girls and two boys. Melody is my oldest and she is just like her mother, she is 7 now! Unfortunately she is blind, and will not recover her sight. She looks like her mom as well. Taku, my eldest boy is mute however he can see. He is very smart and looks like me." I had to say the poor kid looked just like him. "Emily is my younger girl, she is 5 and she is recovering her vision. She looks and acts like her mother. Danzu is my youngest, he is healthy and strong thankfully and takes after me in the ways of my sensei Guy." He pulled out tons of shots of him and Guy, then him and his kids and his wife. I felt bad for my parents, I did.

The death of Lee's 5th child hit him hard in April of last year. They can't have anymore kids and after all the problems that they all had I'm sure that it's best that way. Shin was so sick, he was suffering and one night he didn't wake up. I didn't want to see him suffering anymore, nor did his parents.

After a little while he asked Naruto. "I married Hinata Hyuuga and we have two kids. Hiroka is 6 and super smart and beautiful like Hinata! Ramen is just like me so of course he's awesome! He's two years old!"

"I have 4 children currently. Sakura Haruno is my wife. Yoshi is my eldest boy, who takes after me appearance wise but has Sakura's behavior. I have a two year old girl who takes after Sakura in all ways as well. Ryuu is my youngest boy and his twin sister is Ren. Ryuu is very much like me." Sasuke explained very shortly.

Sakura can have more kids but that comes with a lot of risks because she has had many kids already and after the twins in increases the risks of complications with any kids after. I wanted another kid, just because I loved them. Neji wouldn't outright say that but I knew he did. He wanted a big family, he loved kids and that's why he was so worried about anything happening to me. He loved me because I gave him so much. He didn't have a real family and that's what he wanted more than anything.

"That is all very interesting. Would you like to rest?" Mom asked them.

"We should before we leave early tomorrow morning." Sasuke responded. I agreed and we all went to separate guest rooms. I laid down when there was a knock at my door. I opened it and looked to see Navi.

"How is your room?" I asked him.

"Good, it's just lonely." He said.

"Come on," I told him. My bed was huge so he took one half and I took the other. I took my hair down. "You'll be safe, don't worry. Sleep up, we have a long journey."

It had been a day since we left. We traveled one day from Konoha at ninja speed. It would take 5 days walking. We averaged twenty miles and hour over the journey. We would walk pretty fast probably 4 miles an hour. It would take us probably 3 days; we'd be home in time for Christmas. I was excited.

My wake up call was Lee pounding on my door. I opened it up. "Have. You. Seen. The. Kid. He's missing!"

I opened the door wider so he could see the kid who was lying on the bed, still asleep. "Navi is with me everyone!" I yelled. I had them all pack up. Naruto would stay ahead to scan the area, and Lee would follow behind.

We left the house after I said goodbye to my parents and Sasuke and I started walking. "So how is Ryuu and Ren?"

"They'll be 2 in January, they're smart and cute. Ryuu doesn't like to talk to anyone but Ren but he's talk. So Kimiko talks?"

"She'll identify things like it's a game." I explained.

"That's interesting."

"It's talking, I was concerned she couldn't talk. She pronounces everything like an adult, when I heard it it was shocking."

I looked at Navi. "So are you in school?"

"Yes, I'm almost done with this school. Then I can go into a specialty school. I think I want to follow in my grandmother's path and study medicines and cures as well as herbs."

"I think she'd like that and you'd be good at it." I told him. "So why do you do the deliveries?"

"Grandma only lets our family touch the herbs until they get there, we have a special lotion on our hands to handle them. They have to be used right away once anyone else touches them or else they go bad. Grandma can't walk so I do them now. She didn't used to let me go but we would have lost our house and the greenhouse if we didn't. We had to."

"Is everything there now?"

"Yes for the most part. I get the other half of the payment from your hokage when these get there." He showed me the box.

"So once you have that money you guys will be good?"

"Yes, we didn't do anything out of the country for the last few years. My parents died when I was 5 and she let me go once I turned 8. We managed to hold in there and make it." He was happy and quiet or a while, Sasuke didn't look happy. "So you guys are ninja?"

"Since I was 12, I started at the ninja academy at 8." I told him. "When I was about your age. I'm a weapons specialist but I started out with the basics." I pulled a kunai out of my pouch. I handed it to him. "I will protect you but in case you ever need to protect yourself or your grandmother, you have that."

"Thank you…" he didn't remember my name, he put it in his pocket.

"I'm Tenten Hyuuga."

"You don't look like a Hyuuga," he was smart.

"My husband is one. I'm a Hoshi, like you." I smiled.

"Yeah, my dad is the hokage."

"That's why we stayed there?" I nodded. "So why are you in Konohagakure?"

"I was born there, raised there. I was trained as a ninja to be there for them, my family and friends are there." He nodded.

We traveled until it was **many hours past night fall**. I made **camp and started cooking**. Lee and Naruto would group together and camp out of sight. Sasuke and I would take **shifts sleeping**. He decided to go take the first watch, I went second.

I got about 2 hours of sleep total and then we were back to walking. Navi was going slowly, he wasn't used to it I could tell. "Hey Navi, do you want me to carry you?"

"No, I'm fine." He was determined to be strong. I would let him do that. I knew better than to force someone to show me their weakness. He could do it.

It was 400 miles between the places and so it had taken us 20 hours at 20 miles an hour on average but that was full ninja speed. It would take us 100 hours to do this. We were going about 20 hours a day. I sighed, it was going to take us 5 hours at normal foot pace. I didn't think Navi would hold up to walking at this pace 20 hours a day for 5 days.

By the end of the night, Navi stopped. Sasuke looked back so did I. I walked over to him. "Want me to carry you now?" He nodded, he looked exhausted. Sasuke took my backpack and gave him a piggy-back ride and the good thing about this was I could non-conspicuously go about 9 miles an hour and looking like a **jogger** with him on my back. We had covered 40 miles before **I carried him** and 90 miles when I did. 130 miles was fair for a day. It wasn't the 400 we did in one day on the way here, but it was good for looking like a normal family.

We stopped and followed the same schedule. I volunteered to carry Navi and we took an easier pace. After the first 10 hours we went on break. Sasuke went to check on Lee and Naruto. We were sitting on the ground eating when two ninja hopped down from the trees. I hopped up and had two of my scrolls with me, the rest went with Sasuke.

"Navi, stay close. Don't move."

"Get the boy!" I jumped behind the first guy, and knocked him out. I landed a bunch of kunai in the second guy. I grabbed Navi and went off. I wish Neji was with me so he could find the others. I couldn't risk giving off my position.

"Tenten… the plants…" His box was back there. I landed him in a tree.

"Stay here, don't move." I threw a kunai with an exploding note to the south of me. If they were still in moving condition they would go there.

I headed into the clearing and thankfully the box was still there. "I knew you'd be back." I looked to see one of them. There was a kunai in my back. I grabbed it quickly and ran off. I threw shuriken at him. I didn't have time to summon anything. I threw two kunai that landed in legs. He would have problems following me that way.

I made it far away and as I headed back to the boy I saw him first. He had jumped on the back of a guy and stabbed him in the back with the kunai I gave him. I took the guy out once Navi was clear. Sasuke, Lee and Naruto arrived then.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked. I ignored him and sat down next to Navi.

"Are you well? You were great back then. I thought I told you to stay put!" I told him.

"I know but he was going to find me." I nodded understanding his position.

"You did good."

"Tenten! You have a kunai in your back." Lee said.

"I let my guard down, I got these those." I held up the box.

"You left him undefended to get it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not an idiot. I sent a kunai with an exploding note to the east of our position so they'd head that way. They knew our other objective was the box so they stayed with that."

"That is brilliant!" Lee said.

"You should bandage yourself up." Sasuke said. I told them to look away. I pulled off my shirt and bandaged around it the wound after I put a pad there. Then I put another shirt on. Ordinarily I brought only a few because I trusted Neji to make sure I never got hurt so it was just a normal few sets to change. This time I knew I should bring more.

I came out. "Are you alright to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I think we should ditch the cover and go full speed to Konoha. I can't carry him though."

"I will." Naruto said.

"I shall take your bags Tenten!" Lee said.

"Thank you Lee."

We only got a few more hours of travel and we slept. Sasuke decided 8 hours was in order. They each took 2 hours shifts. It took hours to get to Konoha. I was exhausted.

"I'll take him to Tsunade." They nodded. I took his hand in mine and we walked into her office.

"You're back. 6 days, not bad." She said. "I'll take it from here." I looked at Navi.

"Behave alright. I'll see you before you leave tomorrow, promise." I told him. "Happy holidays."

"Thank you Tenten, goodbye."

"Bye Navi," I smiled. I went home and I was greeted by Owen.

"Mom!" Owen and Kimiko said together. Owen had run to the door, she was sitting against the wall in the back.

"Hi guys, how are you?"

"Good mommy!" Owen said. "Dad missed you."

"Where is he!" Neji stepped into the room.

"Dad!" Kimiko said.

"I missed you!" He hugged me. I winced. He looked at me.

"What happened to you?" He asked us.

"Stabbed in the back with a kunai," I explained. He frowned. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

At the end of the night I curled up with Neji in the bed. "I love you. I missed working with you. Who had my back? No one, that's why I was stabbed with a kunai."

"You took care of them?"

"Yeah, the guy won't be walking." I told him.

"I love you too. I was worried about you." He told me. I had two wonderful kids of my own but I left Navi a small bag with kunai just in case he ever needed them. That kunai saved his life and my mission.

Had to get Neji up Meeting with Tsunade Kids to breakfast No time to sleep Go on mission Be mother to kid Get Kimiko talking more Kids to bed Lunch for owen Time with Kimiko Make sure Hyuuga Clan was well Christmas present shopping Talk with Neji He doubts her abilities Leave for mission Travel slow for hours full speed until they get there. Traveled back many hours past night fall Made camp and cooked Took a shift to sleep Jogging while carrying Navi She takes out two assassination ninja. She protected Navi She went to get the box She got stabbed in the back She returned home Got kunai bag for Navi Slept.


	53. Neji is worried

53 Neji is worried.

It was late July. Neji sat in the hospital alongside his wife. He was holding her hand. She had fallen into a **coma**. They had been like this for 4 weeks. She motionless and cold. He, cold and stiff. He didn't know what to do because there was nothing to do there was nothing at all. He just had to wait and hope.

Four Weeks Ago…

Tenten was happily out in the Hyuuga complex's courtyard with her two kids. She was 25 weeks pregnant with her next one. The **pregnancy **was going great. She was so happy to have another kid. Neji was as well. He wanted a large happy family and she wanted to give that to him, to make him happy. She knew he deserved happiness.

Kimiko wasn't saying more than one or two words but she had the important things down. Food. Water. Play. Mom. Dad. Owen. Friend. Family. And such. She could identify most objects and if you gave her a choice she would pick one she liked more. Complete sentences seemed not to exist but it was all she needed. She wasn't friendly but she got along. Tenten and Neji encouraged her to play with the others and she did for little periods of time, until she got bored and went off on her own. Neji didn't blame her and kids her age were behind her mental development.

She was sitting when a **barrage of kunai and shuriken** came at her. She had barely enough time to protect the kids. She sustained a few cuts but other than that she was fine. She took the kunai and shuriken out of her hair and prepared for battle. She also pulled a white kunai out of the tree and threw it toward Neji's room. He'd know what was going on. She went after the men, they were the same man who had gone after Navi in her last mission.

She was jumping around and taking them out, when she landed she noticed that the ground was covered in water and blood. She was going to have the baby now. "Tenten!" Neji yelled going toward her. Hinabi followed after him. "I'll take her to the hospital, you watch the kids."

She nodded and he picked Tenten up and at ninja speed went to the hospital. Sakura was working. "She's **having the baby**." He told her.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. She called Tsunade and Tenten was taken into a room.

"She was attacked by ninja and though they were already taken care of, her water broke."

"This isn't good Neji, she's only **25 weeks in**." Sakura said.

"I know that!" Neji said.

Tsunade came in and they took Tenten into the operating room. Neji stood outside and watched through the window. He watched as Tenten was taken into a room that he couldn't see. He was worried. His wife and his child **were at risk**. He sat down in a chair and waited it seemed like days before he heard the door up. He looked up to see Sakura. She was **covered in blood**, he was worried.

"Neji…" he knew it couldn't be good.

"What happened?"

"They're alive… for now." He turned to see Tsunade who was also covered in blood. "Tenten made it through but Neji… she's in a coma. Your girl is going to **need constant care**."

"Daniya Penelope Hyuuga," He told her. "God is my judge. Fighter. That is what I expect. She will fight and she will win, that's what her name means."

"I'm sure Tenten would love that." She said. "She'll be in the next room over." He walked in to see his wife laying like she was asleep in the hospital bed. Neji was at her side the entire time. He would only leave to check on his kids, and go into the room to check on Daniya.

A month later…

"Her stats are improving every day Neji," Sakura said. "She'll come back to you. She loves you and she wouldn't fight like that to protect your kids and make sure that little girl loves to die or stay like this."

"You're right." He said quietly, meditating. "I know that and that's why I wait patiently."

She walked out and Neji fell asleep in the chair. It was almost midnight. He slept in the hospital and went to the complex to work and check on the kids. He woke up in the morning and like he was used to he squeezed her hand, kissed her forehead. "See you later on Tenten. Love you." He went to let go of her hand but she held it. "Tenten,"

"Morning, what's going on Neji?"

"Nothing much," he said. "Owen is worried. Kimiko remains the same, she was upset at first because she was used to you doing everything. She doesn't like when you change your schedule. Daniya is alright, she's almost ready to go home Tsunade said."

Hinata walked in. "Ten-chan, you're awake!" Hinata checked her stats and everything and eventually got her home. Daniya would be picked up in the next days.

Tenten had to go to therapy to make sure she was alright. She walked in the door. "Mommy!" "Mom." Owen and Kimiko said.

"Hey guys," she said happily. She bonded with everyone and they talked at night she sat on the bed. "I don't feel like sleeping just yet."

"You didn't tell me." Neji said closing the door behind him. "Why not?"

"What?"

"That you couldn't have any more kids, that you shouldn't. You put yourself and her at risk."

"Don't give me that Neji, I didn't plan it. It was an accident. I had just gotten back from that mission and before I knew it, I was pregnant. I didn't purposely do that."

"You **could have died**." He said. "If she told you that you couldn't have anymore kids and it was going to cause severe problems if it did happen then you shouldn't have tried."

"I didn't try, it happened Neji. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't think about that for my own health or hers but it was an accident. She'll be fine, happy and healthy."

"I hope so Tenten, I was worried." He said. They hugged, kissed and they went to sleep.

One year later…

"Come on you can do it sweatheart," Tenten said to Daniya who was across the room. Tenten was hopeful that Daniya would walk. Tsunade didn't have much hope that Daniya would walk or run. Tsunade was surprised when Daniya crawled. Daniya's **lungs brain and bones were underdeveloped.** Tsunade told them that her whole life would be a struggle. Tenten could not and would not believe that. Daniya was her child and she knew that the kid would be strong, she would do everything that everyone else could. She wasn't a prodigy like Kimiko but she was accomplishing leaps and bounds compared to what was expected of her.

Neji held her hands and Daniya with composure that Neji said was Tenten-like she stuck out her arms and walked slowly across the room, letting go of Neji's hands. "That was great." Tenten said hugging the little girl. Daniya laughed and smiled. Neji said that Daniya was Tenten, she looked like Tenten and was determined and happy like her.

Kimiko walked into the room like a princess. She was balanced and poised it was very unlike the way that Daniya walked. Daniya could **not walk straight** and it was less than **6 steps before she toppled over onto her side**. After a step she would near fall left then right. It was as if Daniya was on a balance beam.

Neji was worried about how she would fair in life. She couldn't walk and **running would be near impossible** for her. Tenten held her hands and helped her with her balance. Daniya's IQ was surprisedly much higher than either Kimiko or Owen's for her age.

Each, for their age had something special. Owen was physically more talented. He was stronger and faster. Kimiko could learn anything she was taught quickly. Daniya's IQ was much higher than either of her siblings at the same age but her physical development was slowed.

Tenten invited a physical therapist from the hospital to help Daniya. Her name was Akiya Kahye. She was very kind and careful with Daniya. Daniya's **legs and arms were weak** and it would take a while to build them stronger.

Neji was busy. He was helping change many policies in the Hyuuga Clan so there were always complaints and comments to deal with. He was teaching and helping Owen prepare for his genin exams. He had no doubts that his son would get them all done but he wanted his son to be more advanced than any of the other kids his age and when you had Hiroka, Shika, Yoshi and Kuchi.

Kuchi Yuhi-Sarutobi was Kurenai's son and was left to the care of the four ninja, mainly Hinata and Naruto since she was very close to Hinata. He had average skills because he couldn't learn Naruto or Hinata's techniques.

Hiroka had the benefits of Hinata's personal Hyuuga techniques and the Byakugan. She was fast and flexible like Hinata.

Shika had down both Shikamaru's family Jutsu and Ino's family so those two in combination and his own genius similar to his father's made him a great ninja.

Yoshi had the sharingan and the Uchiha family fire jutsus. He had an arsenal of jutsus learned by watching them from others.

Owen was superbly smart with a ton of jutsus strengthened by Neji and the accuracy and training only Tenten could offer with weapons.

Neji also had Tenten to worry about. No one could tell that anything was different with her but she was concerned. She was in great health, Tsunade had made sure of that. Daniya was weak but she was healthy. Tenten had gone back to training. Kimiko was not going to begin training for another two years but they could see her skills already.

Daniya was who he was mainly worried about. She would have a hard life. Every day and skill would be a struggle. He saw that she was strong mentally. She was going to do everything she could. She was a fighter, determined.

Tenten knew that Daniya was strong, she had no doubts that she would do great things. Greater than Neji or she had, more than any of the other kids would because through her difficulties she would discover techniques and strengths that only she can find and accomplish.

Tenten- Coma Tenten - Pregnant Burrage of Shuriken and Kunai They are Having a baby At 25 weeks Tenten and baby Were at risk Tenten - Covered in blood Child- needed constant care Tenten- could have died Lung, Brain and Bones underdeveloped Daniya couldn't walk straight 6 steps before she toppled over arms and legs are weak 


	54. Hyuugas are Great

54 Hyuugas are great

This chapter is going to be the world through the oldest Hyuuga child's eyes. He is twelve now. He is about to become a genin.

VP: Owen

I was so excited. Mom was helping me go through all my basic Jutsu. Only one would be required to pass. Mom and dad had to do the transformation technique. I liked the substitute Jutsu the best. I had memorized the **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms **and I was **working on the Kaiten and Empty fist** techniques.

I trained with dad most of the time. I worked with mom sometimes on my accuracy with weapons. I wasn't as good as her though. I was **89 percent accurate** compared to her 100 percent. Dad was teaching me his techniques. Kimiko learned some of them but she also worked with some of Aunt Hinata's techniques.

Dad didn't think I had the chakra control for Aunt Hinata's techniques. My chakra control was normal for a Hyuuga but her techniques required extreme amounts of control and chakra. Kimiko's **was above average** and she was working on it, so she was starting on the techniques. Dad said that Kimiko would get a lot of his techniques but the **advantage of one or two of Aunt Hinata's.**

Kimiko was an okay sister. She never talked to me, or really to anyone. She and I trained together sometimes. Mom didn't like that so dad only let us every few months. He thought it was good for us to have someone our age to go at.

She was 8 but I didn't dare underestimate her. She was scary. She was extremely serious and would not stop until she was instructed to. We weren't allowed to use chakra when we fought. Dad counted hits. For her age she was good. I won by about 20 each time. She wasn't as quick or strong as I but she could dodge.

Her Byakugan was average strength, it couldn't see any farther or more than dad's could. Dad said mine despite being a different color than a typical byakugan was stronger. I could **see farther and extend my field of divination farther**.

"Owen!" I turned around to see my mother. "You ready for today?" She smiled and hugged me.

"Can we go over everything one more time?" I asked her.

"Alright," We went outside into the back yard and sat down. We talked through many oral questions that could happen, the basic jutsus, and scenarios and equations for trajectory. After a while Dad came out and just watched us.

"I think you're ready. You should be heading out." Dad told me. "You're going to do great. When you come back you'll have one of these, your own that you earned with all the sweat and work you've done." He was pointing to his own headband.

Mom rubbed my hair. It was like my dad's. Long and tied back in a ponytail. She put a finger on my forehead and just smiled wide. I don't know why but she did. I think it has something to do with the scar that is still there on my dad's forehead. One time his headband fall off and I saw it. I don't know what it meant.

"Go on." She said. "Show them who you are, and how amazing you are."

"I will," I ran off like I did every morning. I first stopped at the house of 8 ANBU. At that time 3 ninja came out. My closest friends.

My cousin Hiroka. She was good but she could use only thirty-two strikes, and her mother's techniques. Her byakugan was as strong as Hiroka's dad said. She was only a few months younger. You couldn't estimate her because she had the training from her dad, the hokage. Her dad was crazy, running around and excited.

Yoshi was an Uchiha. He was strong and skilled. He and I sparred regularly because we were evenly matched. He had the sharingan so he could memorize most jutsus. I had the byakugan so I could easily taken down his chakra system. It was always interesting but I usually beat him.

Shika was such a girl. She was lazy and didn't like to do much. She was talented because she had bother her parent's jutsus. Her favorite thing was to trap you in her shadow Jutsu and then make you watch clouds with her. She claimed it was less troublesome this way.

Kuchi was an average ninja with normal skills. He was being raised by Hiroka's parents. He didn't have the byakugan to learn from Aunt Hinata or the crazy skills of Uncle Naruto but the other parents taught him what they could.

They all lived together in a huge mansion the size of one of the Hyuuga Branches. Yoshi and Shika's mothers got them to be in my class since we all grew up together. Kuchi, Hiroka and I would have been alone together of all the kids.

"Kuchiro Sarutobi-Yuhi," the teacher called. He threw a kunai and then poof! Log.

"Shika Nara," she stood there bored staring at the ceiling, out the window. Then as the kunai came at it she did the Jutsu.

"That was troublesome," she said like she was exhausted. The teacher ignored her.

"Hyuuga Owen," I did the same, flawlessly like I had practice a hundred times. He nodded and I walked up to the table and he put it in my hands. I tied it around my forehead like my father.

I stayed around to watch Hiroka and Yoshi. After everyone got their own headband, we walked outside. "We're real ninja now. I wonder what team we'll have."

It was posted hours later. "Team Guy. Hyuuga Owen. Hiroka Uzumaki. Rock Taku."

"Team Kakashi. Yoshi Uchiha. Shika Nara. Kuchiro Sarutobi-Yuhi."

Kakashi and Guy gave many missions for just the ninja. I was usually pared up with Kuchi. Shika with Yoshi. Kenshin with Hiroka. "My team is so much better, as always."

"My students are so much better. Naruto is the hokage. Sakura is head nurse. Sasuke is back and stronger than ever."

"Neji is ahead of the Hyuuga Clan and married to Tenten, the best Kunoichi we have in Konoha. Lee, he is doing great. Married with so many kids. See this one." He grabbed Taku and held him up. "The youth of my previous team is seen in these young ones."

I sighed. Of course I would get the same crazy teacher that my parents got. I sighed.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem that bad." Hiroka commented, she hadn't heard the stories.

"Yes, they are." We looked to Taku who was quiet. He was willing to learn as much as he could from our leader because his father, Rock Lee, had learned from him. Rock Lee, my dad and mom were on a team with them.

My mom stressed to me that I need to train with someone to become stronger. Hiroka would however, provide an opponent and her techniques would help strengthen me. Taku would be under the personal training of Lee.

Guy-sensei gathered us together. "So… I expect you guys to train with each other to be stronger. But for today, you are excused."

I went home and trained against Kimiko. Then dad stopped us and Kimiko went inside to study her normal school stuff. Dad stopped me from training. "How was your day? Heard you're on Guy-senseis team with Hiroka and Taku."

"Yeah, I don't know who I'm going to train with."

"You might not find someone like I had your mom but Taku and Hiroka are both good ninja, enough to supplement your training. Fighting against Hiroka as she uses Hyuuga techniques might not be best but I'm sure her dad has taught her many things." I nodded.

I went inside to see Daniya. She's my little sister and adorable. She's only 5 years old. She can talk but she has problems walking and such. She's tired all the time and gets sick easily. I don't think she'll become a ninja. Dad doesn't seem interested in training her.

"Hey dad, are you going to train Daniya?"

"No, your mother insists that your Aunt Hinata and her train her. Daniya needs careful attention. She can hardly walk and run."

"You think she can become a ninja?"

"She young yet Owen, anything can happen. **She's smart, **who knows." I looked at Daniya as she waddles across the room. I was already using Byakugan by her age. She couldn't and who know when she would be able to, it wasn't good to get our hopes up. I loved my littlest sister but I didn't want her hurt because of her problems.

Being a ninja was a lot of tough work and it would be hard on her. I didn't want her to get killed because she wasn't fast enough or strong enough. I saw that look in her though as she trained. It reminds me of mom when she used to train me. I see it everytime she and dad spar, she always looses but he's a Hyuuga, I don't expect her to. She doesn't either but she's going to go until she can't anymore. Daniya will die before she gives up and that's why I worry.

Mom tells me not to worry about her. I hope mom knows more than I do because I hope nothing bad happens to her but at this rate she's not doing to well and as for being a ninja goes, I don't think it's going to happen for her. At least not the kind of ninja everyone expects of her. Maybe a normal ninja but she's a Hyuuga. She has the **Byakugan, an arsenal of ninja all our own, vision only she can see, chakra control that's beyond anyone elses and so much more.** I can't see her settling for anything less. I see her doing great things because she's a Hyuuga, and we're amazing.

Why the Hyuugas are Great!

Owen has down **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms** Owen is **working on the Kaiten and Empty fist** techniques. Owen is **89 percent accurate** **Tenten is 100 percent Accurate** **Neji has mastered and created many of his own techniques.** **Kimiko has the advantage of one or two of Aunt Hinata's.** **Owen can see farther and extend his field of divination farther** **Kimiko's chakra control was above average** **Daniya although injured is more intelligent than either kid** **Byakugan** **an arsenal of jutsu all our own** **vision beyond others** ** chakra control that's beyond anyone else**


	55. Chuunin Exams are Always Bad

55 Why Chuunin Exams are always bad.

Tenten and Neji were getting up and as normal for them, they were worried for their kids. Today would be the finals for the matched, it would be independently based. They had been training for months.

Owen was already a Chuunin and would soon be taking the Jounin Exams but the two girls would be in this one. Somehow that even though Kimiko and Daniya were two years apart they were going to the same Chuunin Exams. Neji dreaded this happening, and **Tenten remembering the horrible things she went through** was wishing her kids had just been village members.

"Come on Tenten," Neji said taking her hand as they went to their seats. They sat down. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were sitting together in one row and Tenten was sitting with Hinata and Sakura on her other side, Ino was sitting next to Sakura.

"I hope our kids go head to head Sakura," Ino told her. "My kids will kick your kids' butts."

"Guys, we don't want our kids to fight because we all know they'll end up hurt. There is no way any of them are coming out unharmed. I'm so worried." Tenten said.

"I know," Sakura said looking at her feet. She looked out to where all the kids were standing and smiled at them.

"It's ridiculous 30 so there is going to be qualifying."

"I'm glad I can watch though. I'm so worried. I can't sit at home and wait!" Tenten yelled.

"I'm worried too. They're strong but they're going to get hurt." Hinata said to Tenten.

"Don't worry so much. I mean most there are 8 stranger ninja to us, and there are the 4 from the sand, 18 from Konoha."

"My kids will be great. Just you see!" Rock said popping out of no where with his wife, Layla. She was still blind all though they managed to cure Emily's blindness because she was young enough although Emily did not take to fighting although their mute son Taku did. Lee had 3 kids in the chuunin exams, 2 daughters and his son. His eldest two daughters sat with their mother.

The rules were explained, it was until someone passed out or was killed. Sakura was nervous. She had 5 kids all competing. She was most worried that they would fight each other. It was a 4/29 chance. It was 14% chance about but **bad things always happened in the Chuunin Exams.**

Kiba showed up with his wife Emily later on, he had 3 kids in the exams. He knew that this would be insane. He was excited to see how good all the kids were, he just didn't want to see anyone get hurt. He remembered Hinata back then. She still squirms when you mention Chuunin exams.

During her first chuunin exam, she had to fight Neji. She tried so hard but **she was beaten, her chakra gates near destroyed** and months after that she was still injured severely. Naruto had cheered her on through it but he overpowered her. She had her own technqiues not that suited her. It wasn't likely that she'd win in a fight because her techniques weren't meant to be used like that but she was very strong.

The first match was about to begin. **"This match will take place between Uchiha Hotaru,"** Sakura stood up straight, Sasuke tensed. "… **and Uchiha… Ryuu."** Sakura grabbed the back of the chair in front of her. She was terrified.

"Who do you think will win Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…" She said very quietly.

"My guess would be Ryuu," Sasuke said. "He's stronger and faster but she's got better chakra control. She's older so she has seen many more techniques though. He can copy any attack she does though, as long as he can survive it." Ryuu and Hotaru were only about a year apart. Hotaru was a Sakura-type character why Ryuu was like Sasuke. Ryuu looked like Sasuke and Hotaru looked like Sakura. The battle would be like Sasuke and Sakura, if Sakura had the sharingan.

Hotaru stood ready and so did Ryuu. The battle was a great way to start the Chuunin Exams, two sharingan users going at it. They both had a lot of techniques and good skill. After a lot of techniques and fighting though it was Ryuu who came out. He used a combo of his own attacks and came at her. Hotaru had focused a lot of medical jutsus and worked toward the monstrous strength like her mother. His combo of fire attacks destracted her and he came in, knocking her unconscious.

Sakura stood up but Sasuke pulled her back up. They came up later and sat in the empty seats they had been saving for their kids. "You both did really well," she told Hotaru and Ryuu. She looked at Ryuu. "Congrats, let's just see how you fair in the finals next month." She smiled at him, rubbing his hair that was just like his fathers. The older siblings were all in the front row watching their siblings carefully. Owen, Hiroka, Kuchi, Shika, Hiroka, and Kenshin. Yoshi has been on his feet the entire match watching his brother and sister fighting. He was a few years older, his younger siblings were all about a year apart, he was three years older than Hotaru.

"I'm going to win then too," Ryuu bragged.

"Don't bet on it, and even if you do it doesn't mean you're a chuunin." Sasuke told him. Ryuu mumbled under his breath and sat down beside his sister. They talked and were just like a family again, knowing they did it to become Chuunin, it wasn't personal.

"May I sit down?" Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Gaara.

"Gaara! Of course you can!" Naruto yelled loudly. Naruto, as Hokage, had a special seating somewhere with all the other leaders but choose to sit with his friends.

"Hey Gaara," Hinata said welcoming him to their area.

"I heard your kids were here." Naruto said to him. Gaara nodded. His wife Kayo sat down beside him.

"Kaze and Nani are both here and excited because they get to see all of you guys, they met some of your kids in passing while they were on a mission once. They're excited for the challenge." Kayo told Naruto.

"It is good to see you are well Kayo," Hinata said.

"You, as well," Hinata was the polite side to Naruto's Hokage position. He didn't do things properly as he should but most people actually didn't mind… much.

"The next match will be Uzumaki Lilly versus…" he waited. "Inuzuka Manni."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. Hinata sighed.

"You're supposed to be impartial because they're all from Konoha, Naruto." She told him.

"But its Lilly, she's my daughter and she's awesome." Hiroka laughed, her dad was so embarassing but she was proud of him and loved him. Hiroka was a Hinata-type but Lilly, she was a female Naruto-type for sure. Naruto didn't play favorites, he loved all of his kids equally. He loved that Hiroka was just like his wife, that Ramen was just like him, and that Lilly was a girl and was so much like him. He couldn't be any happier or proud! "Kick butt, Lilly!" Naruto yelled.

"Manni is so going to win," Kiba said sitting down in all the empty seats they had. "What do you think Hinata?" Her face went red and she hid her face as everyone looked at her.

"Uh…." She said. "I think we should just watch." They all laughed and turned their attention.

Manni was the youngest of Kiba's kids. He had three. Akira who was very quiet but still strong. Then there was Kubitei who was very quiet, kind and helpful. He was like Kiba except he wasn't loud. He wanted to be an ANBU assasin-nin with his dog, Dai.

Manni was very serious and lived on the rules "all's fair in love and war" and "survival of the fittest." Emily worried about her son but knew that there was nothing she could do, he had forged his own path, he was only 12.

The battle was intense. Lilly was happy and treated everything like a game. She was talented and smart. She was a true konoichi. Once she was a chuunin she wanted to be an ANBU as well and go on recon missions and nothing, not even this guy was going in his way.

Lilly had the byakugan and she was very good at it. She took to her mom's techniques very little and instead trained with Neji a lot. She looked like Hinata though with all the personality of Naruto. The battle lasted a long time. She had problems landing attacks on him because Manni's dog Dai was interfering. She didn't know if she could use them on Dai. She eventually using technqiues and strategies that matched Naruto's against Kiba.

She made shadow clones and trapped them both in her eight trigrams, then took them out. It was amazing and it was like seeing Naruto and Hinata work together to fight them. Hiroka excelled mainly in her mother's feeling, not the hand to hand combat like her father and Ramen used. Ramen will not use any Hyuuga techniques but does use the Byakugan to his advantage.

However, Manni kept going and so did she. At the end of the match she was scratched up and Manni was out. She was laying on her back. She sat up and did a fist pump. "That's why I'm the next Hokage." Naruto laughed. "See that dad!" She waved to him yelling.

"Course I did, how could I miss that! You rock!"

"I know!" She smiled and waved. Then she passed out. Hinata was down there already getting her daughter. Lilly came back awake.

"I am so proud of you Lilly, you did most wonderful."

"Thanks mom," Hinata and her daughter returned to the stands. Kiba watched as Manni was taken to the hospital to be tended for. He was disappointed, then he laughed. He knew that with the determination and strength that Hinata and Naruto, Lilly's parents had combined with the mass amounts of chakra and byakugan, would be a tough opponent.

"The next match will be Uchiha Niki versus… Subaku Nani." Knee-key is how Niki is pronounced. I's get a ee sound.

"This will be interesting." Kiba said. "An Uchiha and the daughter of the kazekage."

AN: Oddly enough, all but one of these matches was put together randomly and they all resemble matches from the past. I find this interesting.

"Hopefully this match has an end, unlike the match with Sasuke and Gaara where they went off to the forest." Kayo said.

"You know about that?" Naruto asked her.

"Of course I do, idiot. I'm his wife afterall." It made sense, Hinata knew about all of his battles… over time he realized everyone knew about that.

"Hey you're speaking to the Hokage of this village!" Naruto yelled at her.

Hinata sighed. "Naruto, stop fighting please." He crossed his arms and mumbled under his breathe. She giggled and looked at the match.

Sasuke remembered that fight well, it was difficult. Naruto had to come interfere and he was injured so he didn't even ever finish it. He knew now it was useless because Gaara held a spirit. Sasuke wanted to beat both of them but the spirits gave them a very unfair advantage. That battle had near destroyed all of the village. **A full release of Kyuubi and Shukaku, if** one had escaped during the battle it would have been death for Konoha.

Nani carried around a gord like her father. Niki looked like his father, dressed to fight. He was the youngest boy and he wanted to be a chuunin so he could leave his family to make an identity for himself. He was the youngest boy, always underestimated and treated like a child. He was 12 and ready to go out on his own.

"Begin," the man told them. Nani poured out her sand and Niki took a stance. He knew he had to watch carefully. Nani did not have the Subaku so it was on pure chakra control that she used her sand which made it slower and harder to control. Sasuke could read how she poured out her chakra into it.

The battle was intense and Niki was running around avoiding the sand for most of the time. Niki however ran into a trap and was held in the sand prison it started squeezing him when it broke and in those seconds he used the chidori and hit Nani, she was knocked unconscious. The chidori was able to rip through all of her sand defenses effortly. Nani wasn't Gaara and Niki was strong.

Niki fell on his knees and he looked as Nani opened her eyes. "You're good."

"I win so let me come to your village, your dad's the kazekage. When I become a chuunin… let me come."

"That sounds reasonable, we'll be glad to have someone as strong as you there." She closed her eyes to rest. Niki disapeared as Nani was taken to the hospital.

There was a match between two ninja no one knew. The taller bigger ninja of the two one. They were using a few Jutsu and some hand to hand combat, it was a nothing special match.

"The next match will be between Hyuuga Kimiko…" he waited until the next name appeared. "… and Hyuuga Daniya." Owen tightened his fist. Tenten appeared on the field.

"No way, not in a million years will I let my two kids fight." Tenten was a better mother than that. She would not let her girls fight. "Daniya can hardly walk and run! Please do something."

Naruto wished he could do something. He smashed the chair. He knew how weak and fragile Daniya was and Kimiko was as strong as her brother Owen who was a Jounin now. What kind of hokage couldn't stop this? He knew he couldn't, there were rules…

Neji went down on the field. "Tenten, you have to let them." He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away.

"Neji…" Tenten had tears in her eyes. Daniya and Kimiko walked out. Kimiko thought her mother was being stupid. Why shouldn't she fight? She wasn't going to forfeit the match. She wanted to fight.

Neji knew why she didn't want them to fight. It wasn't just that they were her kids and they were sisters. It was that Daniya was weak and Kimiko would be as brutal as he himself had been to Hinata during the chuunin exams all those years ago. Kimiko was 15, nearly 16 with much more experience than her sister. Daniya was 12, just starting to become a ninja.

"Mom…" Daniya told her. Tenten turned to her daughter. "I can do this. I'm not going to give up. I'm not going to loose. You've babied me my whole life. I need to show you that I'm strong. You have to trust me."

"Let her try," Neji couldn't look at Kimiko. It wasn't fair that they were so concerned for Kimiko. Kimiko was brutal and uncaring. Kimiko wouldn't go easy. He knew how that was, he had tried to keep her away from that but she didn't.

Tenten nodded. Daniya smiled back. Neji looked at Owen who was on his feet, holding the bar that devided the stands from the arena. He was ready to stop it as well. "She can't use the Byakugan, she can't fight."

"Sure she can," they looked to see Kiba. "You know she's been doing rounds at the hospital, she saved Kubitei after he was severely injured, and his dog Canni."

Neji and Tenten looked at each other, a little more comforted. They had always blamed theirselves that their daughter was so weak and fragile. Tenten blamed herself more that she had not been more careful. She shouldn't have had another kid after Kimiko but she had one and there was nothing more to say. Daniya barely survived and nearly died when she was 7. She was personally taken care of by Rock Melody with Owen's help.

Owen loved his little sister and would do anything to protect her. He didn't feel the same way to Kimiko who only saw him as a neisance and someone standing in her way. Kimiko disliked both her siblings finding them weak.

"It'll be okay, Tenten." Sakura said putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

Daniya and Kimiko stood center. Daniya laid out several scrolls on the ground far out of her reach. She tied her hair into buns on her head. Neji smiled, she looked just like Tenten like that. He hoped that Daniya wouldn't end up like Tenten had back then. Tenten felt the same way, he knew.

"Keep a careful eye, Neji. Please?" Tenten asked in a whisper. He nodded.

"I shall also." Hinata whispered. Owen was already using his Byakugan to watch. Tenten had strict rules about only using the byakugan during training and for health purposes to check someone's condition. This one came under the second rule.

Daniya stood in the Jyuuken stance. Neji and Hinata had taught her but since they believed she couldn't use her Byakugan, they had much problems teaching her. How can you explain the tenketsu network and train her to hit, block and reroute an opponents chakra if you couldn't. It was as good as teaching Naruto or Tenten to use it. It seemed futile, but it was a mistake.

"Little sister, I will show you the great power that truly exists with a Hyuuga member."

"No Ane, I will show you!" Daniya said. Neji and Tenten were on edge.

"Byakugan!" They both yelled, Kimiko charged.

"Stayed out of her divination region!" Tenten yelled but Daniya let Kimiko charge toward her.

"You are in my field. Eight Trigrams, 64 palms." Kimiko said. Daniya let her come but would block them as they went at it. "I hit 32."

"Kimiko's accurate, but Daniya is preventing her from making contact. Daniya hit 32 of Kimiko's chakra points as well." Neji commented.

"Kimiko doesn't know that either." Hinata added, "It was hardly noticeable."

"I can see that's not going to work against you." Kimiko went after her simply using Jyuuken fighting style, and they were just blowing chakra at her. It continued like this for a while until Kimiko landed a palm blast to Daniya. Kimiko made a lot of major attacks.

"Daniya's okay Tenten, it's bad but survivable."

"Survivable!" Tenten yelled.

"Another one as strong is that and Daniya's finished," Hinata said.

"Like dead finished?"

"Like Hinata finished…" Neji commented. Tenten tried not to think of her daughter ending up like that.

Daniya however used that hit to propel herself backwards. "I never was quiet good with that let's try this." Daniya grabbed a scroll. She went up into the air and summoned something out of the scroll. They were needles, and they went all over.

"That was a failure, mom would be ashamed of you."

"Don't be so sure. I was on target. You are in my field now." Daniya said with a confidence that was Tenten-like.

"Your field?" Kimiko asked.

"She attacked chakra strands to the needles, and thus her chakra and divination region stretch so far. Neji explained to everyone. "It's genius." Daniya pulled another scroll this one flew tons of shuriken and kunai at her.

"What's going on now?" Kimiko used Kaiten to avoid them.

Daniya used her own for of Kaiten to reflect the ones aimed at her then used chakra strings at her sister again. "You're so stupid."

"Don't be so sure, you didn't leave my field," Daniya said. "Eight Trigrams, 64 needles."

"It's amazing. From that distance she is using the chakra strands left by her field and those kunai and shuriken to make chakra needles…" Neji stopped.

"What!" Tenten yelled.

"Daniya hit every one of her tenketsu from that distance with those chakra needles… and they were strong enough to block." Hinata explained.

"Is it over?" Tenten asked. Kimiko fell toward the ground.

"No, it's not." Neji said. "Kimiko is smart enough to reroute her chakra. 64 of 361 tenketsu is what is needed on an average ninja. It's a small portion of tenketsu."

"If she can use Kaiten then she can control all 361," Hinata added.

"It won't be over until one of them is dead." Neji said. "I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Daniya won't forfeit mom." Owen said. "She has to prove to everyone that she is better than us all." He looked at his mom. "Don't worry so much, Daniya is smart she'll end it without killing or severely injuring Kimiko. She loves her sister even though Kimiko has never been nice to her a day in her life."

Kimiko was up seconds later and ran at Daniya. She then was going off the walls. Daniya laughed. She pulled out another scroll. 10 more scrolls came out. Daniya picked a certain one and needles scattered all over the entire place, covering even the stands.

"She's extending her field again." Neji said.

"That takes a lot of chakra, all her attacks take a lot of chakra." Hinata added.

"She's not wasteful," Owen added. "All of her chakra strands remain intact, the only chakra that was loss was those needles that entered Kimiko's body, and when she fought."

Kimiko jumped off before Daniya could trap her. "My field is three dimensional, it exists in the air. Eight Trigrams: 256 needles!" Daniya yelled.

Kimiko's body collapsed to the earth. "Is she?" Tenten asked.

"No… but that was…"

"She's your kid Tenten, 256/256 all perfectly aimed hitting the tenketsu with a strand of chakra as thin as thread." Hinata said.

Daniya looked at the proctor. "Hyuuga Daniya is the winner." She smiled and looked at her parents. Tenten and Neji jumped down.

"I got this," she told them. She kneeled beside her sister and slowly absorbed the chakra back into her body. The tenketsu coming clear. The remaining 100 or so tenketsu kept her vital organs and brain running. It was risky but Daniya was a trained med nin and Hyuuga, she knew what she was doing.

Kimiko came too and looked at the ground. "I have failed."

"I told you, don't underestimate me Ane. I too am a Hyuuga and I have shown you the true power of a Hyuuga." Daniya didn't have to run. She had barely moved. She flipped back to get to her scrolls and everything else was controlled by her chakra.

She went into the stands sitting next to brother Owen. "You're pretty amazing Imouto," he hugged her glad that she was alright.

Tenten and Neji sat in the room with Kimiko. "I failed,"

"We all fail sometimes, someone had to." Tenten told her. "Your sister is a prodigy treated like an invalid, she needed her own techniques to be able to survive and she did them. We severely underestimated her as did you."

"Don't seek revenge," Neji told her strictly. "You are sisters and this fight is only because you must. You will not fight anymore. The fight is over and all you can do is get stronger, and to get stronger you must do it only for a desire to be better and for love, to protect those closest to you."

Kimiko didn't say a word and her parents left her. She sat in there thinking of her father's words. If she wanted to be stronger she could not seek revenge. She needed love and a desire to do better so she could protect those close to her. She nodded, she would do that.

The next match was Uchiha Ren against Akio Leon, he was a guy from Sand and he was the cousin of Kenshin. Akio Saki is his mother. Ren one against him because his skill set was regular, knowing a few special sand jutsus that Ren already had knowledge of using her Sharingan.

"The next match will be Sarutobi Konohamoru versus… Inuzuka Akira."

It wasn't Konohamaru the first of course, it was his son. He only had one kid with Moegi and that's who it is. They commonly called the son Kono, to make it easier to differentiate between. He had a running competition with Uzumaki Ramen.

"I don't want to fight!" Akira complained.

Kiba sighed. "What's her problem?" Naruto asked.

"She acts like a girl. She just wants to shop, make friends, do her nails and all that stuff. I'm surprised she even likes dogs!" He said sighing. "She's more concerned about popularity than training."

"They are a teammates and she has a huge crush on him." Daniya added. "I mean if I was dating the guy I wouldn't want to fight him. He taught her everything she knows."

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yeah, she almost didn't pass her graduation test but Kono pushed her to pass and learn everything she could after they almost died on a mission after she did pass. Ever since they've been inseperable." Ren added.

"Why didn't I know this?" Kiba asked Daniya and Ren who sighed.

Naruto laughed at him and Kiba was going to fight when Akira tried for forfeit. "You can't Akira." Kono told her. "I don't want to continue on if you forfeit. I want to win."

"Fine," she sighed. She whistled and a pretty medium sized dag appeared. "Eve, you ready for this. He knows all our moves so you gotta be prepared."

Akira and Kono fought hard. It was very close but he pulled managed to knock out Eve and then went after Akira landing a major punch to her knocking her across the floor. She got up and they started a hand to hand fight. However, during the fight she flew into the wall and collapsed. He was named the winner and he helped her and Eve. He took them to the hospital.

"She isn't as bad as I thought she would be." Kiba said.

"Wow dad, that's good to hear you have such faith in your kids." Manni answered.

"That is pretty bad Kiba," Emily said. "They did really good considering that Kono knows all their moves and she fought well when Eve was taken out."

"I guess so. She didn't win though but she's pretty good. I think she could have won though."

Emily laughed. "It's hard to fight your teammate, especially if you're so close that they know your moves. It's harder if they know how to counter them already."

Rock Kay went against some nin from a foreign country and she won. Lee was yelling and jumping up and down like a crazy person. Naruto complained that he wasn't allowed to. Layla stopped him after a while.

There was another match were some guy from Sand that Gaara knew faced a ninja from some random country. The sand kid won, Gaara was happy about that.

"Inuzuka Kubitei and Bacireite Hana,"

"Who's the other person?" Kiba asked.

"Temari's daughter," Gaara told them. "Don't underestimate her."

"Don't underestimate anyone, especially freaky wind girl's daughter." Shikamaru said. Ino laughed. She thought about how she was so jealous when he had to spend all that time with Temari.

"Go Kubitei!" Daniya yelled happily.

The match took a while. Kubitei and his dog Canni were having problems with the wind but they had wind-type attacks straight from Kiba's book which helped them out. Hana and Kubitei took a lot of damage. Kubitei had a special attack all his own using soldier pills and managed to barely take her out before passing out himself. He ended up winning. "That's my boy!" Kiba yelled. Emily sighed at his loudness.

Lee's daughter Luna was against another random nin from another country. She successfully took him out. He was once again loud and annoyed. He was extremely excited. His youngest two girls had won and he was so proud. She was scratched up but good overall.

"Nara Kane and Nara Mina," Ino sighed.

"I don't want to see them fight but this will go one of two ways." Ino said. "Kane uses shadow clone to get him to give up… or… Mina gets in his head to get him to forfeit. Thankfully neither of them are head on close-range fighters. They are more complainers than anything."

"Yep, my kind of kids." Shikamaru said. "They're complaining gets annoying sometimes though. Mina is loud though."

"Your complaining is annoying." Ino yelled then punched him.

"Oww, I didn't deserve that."

"Shut up before I punch you again," he nodded and kept quiet.

**Mina and Kane faced off**. "Ready sis?" He asked her.

"Yeah I guess. This is troublesome." She answered.

"So troublesome," he responded.

"Make it quick," she told him knowing how it would end.

Kane's first move was to throw a exploding kunai between them and in the rubble he threw more kunai which she deflected. They both threw lots of kunai and a few grazed them but nothing major. He threw a kunai above them to make an explosion to cast shadows. She attempted mind transfer, he dodged and caught her in his shadow.

Kane reached in his shirt and took out the kunai he tied around his neck. She did the same movement, except there was no kunai. He walked up to her and held it to her neck.

"I give up," Mina said angrily.

"Nara Kane is the winner." The guy said.

"At least Kane's not a quitter like you were!" Ino said.

"Doesn't matter, I was smart enough to be the first one of us to become a chuunin wasn't I?" Shikamaru said. Kane and his sister returned to the stands.

"I knew that's how it was going to be, something like that anyway. I should have seen that coming."

"How could you? I didn't even know that and I was making the moves!" Kane complained.

"Looks like you have my brains," Ino said. "Your dad forfeited his match. I won my chuunin match."

"Not the first one," he commented. She punched him. The match between Sakura and Ino. It was the only good thing that came out of her qualifying matches. It put them on equal terms and it kind of let them become friends again. She was happy about that.

There was yet another match with a set of unknown ninja to the group. It would be the last, oddly enough the matches had been a lot of konoha-konoha or foreign-foreign with a few that were mixed between countries, it did make for an interesting match two watch the two cloud nin earlier.

"Rock Danzu and Uchiha Neo," the crowd was excited about this one. They usually got excited when the ninja came from Uchiha, Hyuuga, or Uzumaki. There wasn't much excitement about Shikamaru's kids and he was glad, he didn't like the attention the others brought with them.

"Yes, my son can show his strength to all. Taijutsu will conquer!" Lee yelled.

The match was surprisingly quick. Neo was on a team under Guy so he had been taught the same taijutsu moves. More than that Neo had fought against Danzu and Kay, both taijutsu specialists on his team and memorized their moves using the sharingan. He had all their moves down so it was quick. It was easy to counter and he had an arsenal of moves that led to his easy win. Sasuke laughed knowing how many matches he had been in like that.

"Those Sharingan eyes always defeat us!" Lee cried. Guy had come over to cry over their loss. Any loss to Kakashi, Sasuke, or an Uchiha made them feel the same way. Lee usually fought in real skill matches against Sasuke though as opposed to the ridiculous games that Guy and Kakashi did against one another.

Layla sighed and comforted her boy. So this is the last match. "Uzumaki Ramen versus Subaku Kaze," everyone was concerned.

**The kazekage's son versus the hokage's son.** It would be another one of those matches for the books. **Sasuke versus Gaara,** where all that destruction was one. **Neji and Naruto **where Neji was left immobile was another.

Ramen was Naruto to a point. He was named Ramen because while Hinata was unconscious after he was born, Naruto was given the task to name him. He couldn't think of anything except he was hungry and wanted… Ramen! Ramen Naruto Uzumaki was his name and he had all the skills of his father, the 6th hokage as passed down from his father, the 4th hokage as well as the pervy-sage.

Kaze was Gaara to a point. He looked like Gaara but his emotions were happy and excited. He loved everyone and was a new-age Gaara. His name was Kaze Gaara Subaku. He was a master of both puppets and sand, he learned from Kankuro.

This battle was epic because they were similar kids. They were happy and excited all the time. There fathers were both kazes and grandfathers. There fathers were also containers for the demon spirits. Thankfully the demon spirits were not passed on through generations. If they were it would make the match much more interesting.

Both kazes promised that there would be no war because of this match. They were both confident in their sons and proud of them. Kankuro didn't have any kids, and he didn't really want one. He had been dating a girl for a long time and they would be getting married soon but he didn't think he wanted kids. He treated Temari's kids and Gaara's as his own and taught them what he could, not that they needed it.

Kaze and Ramen stood off. They both took out kunai. Ramen got shadow clones while Kaze made sand clones and puppets. Ramen dashed at Kaze, his shadow clones took out the clones and it was a fist battle for most of the time. They would break apart, make more clones and continue. Kaze could not get any hits with his puppets on Naruto because the shadow clones were strong. The sand clones were good on defense but their offense was weaker.

The battle continued in the same manner for a while. Kaze attempted to trap Ramen but he was ready. "Rasengan, Ramen barrage," he used his father's barrage technique in combo with a rasengan and smashed through Kaze's defenses flying him across the room. However Ramen had been poisoned from the head on attack with Kaze's sand which was poisoned.

However Kaze passed out before Ramen gave out from the poisoned. The match was called and Sakura rushed to make sure the poison didn't kill him. Gaara looked at Naruto. "Your son is good, very good."

"He's my son. Of course he is. Your son isn't bad either." Gaara nodded knowing that is how it would be. His attacks all relied on the Subaku so his kids had to forge his own path. Naruto's attacks mainly used his own chakra rarely needing to resort to the Kyuubis.

The announcer stood center stage and announced the next matches. Ren v Kono. Ryuu v. Neo. Kay v. Daniya. Lilly v. Kubitei. Nani v. Kane. Luna v. Ramen.

AN: I'm not going to go throught all of them but here is how the rest of the tournament goes.

Ramen beats Luna first round and Ren second round, looses to Daniya in the final rounds.

Daniya beats Kay in the first round and Ryuu in the second and beats both Kane and Ramen in the last round.

Kane beats Nani in the first round, Lilly in the second but looses to Daniya in the end.

Daniya wins the competition overall with a combination of skills and brains. Ramen, Daniya and Kane all become chuunin because of their skills and talent.

Hinata's beating in the 1st chuunin exams Tenten's beating Hotaru vs. Ryuu the fight that led to the release of the shukaku against kyuubi Hiroka versus Daniya Kane versus Mina Danzu versus Neo Ramen versus Kaze Sasuke versus Gaara Neji versus Naruto it caused injuries separated families separated teammates could break alliances/ form new ones resulted in Sasuke's leaving and betrayal resulted in Niki's leaving to Suna

One More Chapter to Go!


	56. Why Everything is Happy in the end?

56 There lives are happy in the end.

AN: if you want to see a real epilogue of ALL the characters mentioned in my story. Go read the last chapters of Naruto. It goes into detail about every character and what happens to them. I recommend Uchiha Problems if you want to know about everything that all the characters went through through the viewpoint of the Uchihas. This epilogue talks about when Neji and Tenten are 50 years old and their kids are all grown up with kids of their own. **Warning: Major time jump.**

Tenten opened her eyes to see Neji. "Neji! Neji! Wake up!" She said **with enthusiasm if she was 12** again.

"What Tenten, I was sleeping!" He said rolling over and looking at her.

"It's the get together for all the families today!" She reminded him. "We can see Daniya and even Kimiko." Neji sat up and smiled.

"That is very exciting. It's been a while." Tenten went straight to the kitchen to start making various dishes for the party. It was Sakura's idea. She decided that once a year all the families would get together and catch up. So Sakura and Sasuke, their 6 kids, Emily, Kiba their 2, Hinata, Naruto, their 3, Ino, Shikamaru, their 3, Lee, Layla, their 6, Konohamaru, Moeigi, their kid, Gaara, Kaya, their two kids, Tenten, Neji and their 3 kids, Kenshin, Saki, her kid, Temari, their 2 kids, Kahle Emily (Kankuro's wife), as well as Kakashi, Iruka, and Guy. This also included any grandchildren any of the kids might have by now.

Somehow Naruto got Ichiraku to do the food for the evening but each of the wives are bringing food to help supplement because Naruto will eat all of it alone if they're not careful. Tenten brought a Hyuuga specialty that she had learned that her kids and Hinata and her kids had grown up on. Everyone was bringing something that meant something to them.

Owen is around them all the time. He doesn't do missions all that often anymore. He has to be there for his **wife Melody**. She is Rock Lee's eldest girl. She's blind so Owen, especially with the Byakugan is very helpful to her when she's trying to get around, or when she gets lost around the complex. They have **three kids**. Ai is their eldest and only daughter, she is blind except when using the byakugan, she's 14 now. Mitsuri (10) has pretty good Byakugan but he's physical strength and speed surpass Owen's own. Jiro (8) is trying to find a style of Jutsu all his own separate from the Hyuugas and so far it's going well, he's a prodigy. Owen met Melody when she was working as a medical assistant to Daniya when they were younger. He is going to be the new head whenever Neji decides to retire, Neji likes his job and isn't quite ready to retire. He **has a long life to live**, he's still training kids, like Owen's every morning at 6am.

Tenten went out front where Owen was waiting. She was glad to have her son around, she wished her daughters would be at the complex but they had lives of their own. Kimiko **married Ryuu** and they have **7 kids**, all happy and healthy. Ane (7), Biku (6), Dydu (5), Hana (4), Mia (3), Ray (2), and Zakri (1). Ane, their eldest shows signs of having both the Byakugan and the Sharingan which is surprising. They live at the new Uchiha complex. She is doing well, she's busy with the care of all her little kids. She knows it is her duty as the Uchiha's are trying to rise in popularity. She is also trying to become a better person as growing up she was snobby and rude to everyone, especially her family. She turned her attitude around after the Chuunin Exams.

Daniya is happy as can be with the Inuzuka Clan. She is married to Kubitei and they have 6 kids: Kace (7), Logan (6), Hill (5), Joni (4), Tia (3), and Rika (2). She raises and trains dogs with their clan and takes care of the kids. She works as a medical ninja still. Kubitei might end up being the head of his clan because Akira does not have any desire to do it since she got married. Daniya is still not in the best health and is weak but she trains hard constantly against Kubitei and will not give up.

Tenten, Neji, Owen, Melody and the grandkids all went to the area they were supposed to meet at, they were a little bit early but surprisingly Gaara, Temari and the grandkids and kids were. Kankuro had died while on a mission to protect Temari's husband but her wife Kahle Emily always came. Gaara and Kayo are very happy as **Gaara runs all of Suna**. They are very active traveling back in forth for social events.

Kaze ended up **marrying Lilly,** Naruto's spunky youngest girl who will be hokage whenever her father retires. Nani hated being a ninja so she gave up with it until she kept being targeted and was kidnapped. The guy who saved her **was Inuzuka Manni and his dog Dai.** She promised to keep up her basic ninja skills that her dad had forced on her as a child even though she had a tender kind heart and did not want to hurt anyone. Her dad encouraged her to do things like the Chuunin Exams, she is still a genin, having never done anything after the chuunin exams she took years ago. All of Gaara's kids reside in Konoha so he visits often. Luna Rock married Akio Leon, Saki's son. Saki, Luna and Leon came and were happy. **Luna has 12 kids. Kuchiro marries Emily **Rock. They have 5 kids. She and Kuchi live on their owns traveling between different villages.

Temari and her husband were doing well. Their daughter Maiya lives in Suna with **her husband Kenshin** most of the time although they go to Konoha often. Maiya trained under Gaara for many years to use Sand attacks as well as her mother's fan specialty. She had **two kids** Kenshin II and Daiki.

Temari's other daughter **Hana had two kids as well**. After the Chuunin exams **Niki **came back with Kaze but ended up staying with Temari's family. Hana was kind but was known for her temper tantrums. One day he pinner her down and yelled at her for causing problems with her wind storms. She settled down with Niki in Konoha after the death of Niki's brother Neo. Niki spent his lift resenting his brother so when he died Niki was lost and Hana helped put his life back together. The returned to the Uchiha complex more welcomed then ever.

The entire Uchiha Clan was next to arrive. Sakura and Sasuke were exhausted running the clan. There were a lot of Uchihas to take care of as Sasuke and all of his kids had taken their job to revive the clan seriously having many kids. Yoshi is their eldest son, **he married Nara Shika**. They have three kids, who are 13, 10, 8 named Nai, Jaden, and Alicia. He has fushia hair and travels as an embassador to other countries with his family. He travels less as he prepares to eventually be the head of the clan.

Hotaru is the eldest girl, second child. **Ramen and Hotaru** got married and they are happy with **6 kids.** They live at the new "Uzumaki complex" that Naruto started when everyone else started breaking off back to their clans. Ramen named all of their kids properly although Hotaru insisted on naming their first after him. She works as a medical ninja as well as takes care of the kids. Hotaru keeps Ramen's spunky excited loud personality in check, she and all their kids have the sharingan.

Hotaru's sister Ren falls for **Nara Kane**, the lazy genius. Ren too is a doctor like her mother. She loves taking care of her **two kids** and is all over the place doing things while Kane just sits and relaxes, like he likes. They stay at the Nara complex, their kids can use the sharingan. Her twin brother married Kimiko and they do stay at the Uchiha complex with their kids.

**Neo **had one child, Shin who he and **his wife Kay** named after his dead brother. Neo died while on a mission leaving Kay to take care of their kid alone but she had the support of the Uchiha Clan, Sakura was especially close to her. Neo is very kind and compassionate to everyone. Kay does not like her family and avoids everyone except her sister Luna who they are inseparable.

Tenten went up to Kimiko and hugged her daughter. "How are you doing?"

"Well mom, I'm busy. Ryuu always pushing me in training, then there are the kids. It's fun though. I love them and being at the Uchiha Complex isn't too bad." Kimiko's one soft spot is that Hyuugas are better than Uchihas although she married an Uchiha.

"I'm sure Sakura and Sasuke treat you right." Tenten said.

Neji went over to talk to Sasuke. "How you holding up running a clan now?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I only have about **30 people to care for**. It's hard enough as it is, no one the Hyuugas are paranoid… I watch everyone wondering when someone will try to destroy the family I've tried so hard to build."

"I hope it never comes to that point. Hinata has some jutsus to protect the complex and disrupt chakra if ever something like… your brother ever happens again. You might want to talk to her." Sasuke nodded.

Kiba with Emily. Akumaru had passed away 10 years ago when he was 40. Emily's dog had passed away 10 years before that. Ninja dogs can live a long time, about 30 years, twice the age of most normal pet dogs. Kiba was depressed for a very long time but he had a lot of other dogs to take care of as well as his clan so he couldn't stop and give up then, he had to continue on. Manni arrived with Nani. Nani talked to her dad a bit but other than that they kept to themselves, they didn't have kids but they showed up because Kiba made them go. They stayed at the Inuzuka complex.

"Daniya!" Tenten said running up to her daughter and hugging her.

"Hey mom, I'm doing great. You look great. How are you doing? Is dad still beating you up during training?" Neji huffed and Tenten laughed.

"No, I think he's getting easier in his old age but don't tell him that." They laughed together. They caught up up about everything that was going on.

Soon after Hinata arrived with Ramen and Hotaru. Ramen took after his dad and was going to lead the clan since his older sister, Hiroka. Hiroka is staying with the Rock Family in Tea country a large portion of the time. She married Taku and they have two kids who don't talk but it is unsure if they choose not to or can't. Ramen married Hotaru and they have 6 kids. Ramen's kids do not have the Byakugan though he does have it but they do have the sharingan. It is unsure why Ramen never used his Byakugan and why he couldn't pass it on. Most believe it is to be more like his father in appearance and skills. He doesn't want to be the hokage like his father because he knows that his younger sister Lilly is the one who wants to and he respects that. He had the Uzumaki Clan to take care of anyway.

Lilly arrived with her husband Kaze and their two kids. She wants to more and is working extremely hard to be hokage. She has the byakugan and uses in combination with a lot of her father's attacks making her a strong opponent.

"Hinata!" Tenten greeted. The two hugged. Tenten and Hinata had been close ever since Neji and Hinata started to get along and train together so that they both would become stronger. Hinata was commonplace at the Hyuuga Complex and kept a room there in case she needed to stay although her real home is at the Uzumaki Complex. "Where's Naruto?"

She looked around and couldn't seem to find him. "We're right here!" He yelled **loudly with about 30 shadow** **clones** from the sky almost as if clouds were passing over. They disappeared as he landed next to Hinata, hugging her. "Hey Tenten, where's Neji?" Naruto said looking around.

"Here, Naruto." Neji said walking over.

"Oh hey, I was wondering when we could train together, it seems like it's been forever."

"We both have been quite busy." Naruto and Neji, having their wives always getting together were closer. They had been closer since the chuunin exams and since Naruto married Neji's cousin, it was expected. "How about next weekend?" Naruto nodded, excited. He never acted like Hokage outside of the room unless it was necessary. He liked to be plain old happy cheerful Naruto.

He ran over to Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed. "Hi Naruto," he was not very enthusiastic.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted excitedly.

"Sakura!" Naruto said, they hugged and they kept talking.

"I'm here!" It was Konohamaru pulling Moegi. Kono with Akira was behind them, also out of breath. "We're not late. We're not!" He yelled.

"You so are!" Naruto yelled at him. They argued back and forth

"Hurry up we're going to be late!" Everyone looked to see Ino arrive pulling Shikamaru by his jacket. "Hi everyone, sorry that we're late!"

"It's fine." Tenten yelled to her smiling.

Kane was being pulled by his wife, Ren. "Gah! He's so lazy." Sakura laughed. She hugged Ren. She missed having all of her daughters around, she was surrounded by her sons.

Tenten thought… "Hey, has anyone seen Guy, Lee, Layla and their kids?" She looked to Neji to find them.

"It appears that Guy and Lee are at our training grounds running laps… now there are doing push-ups… now they are climbing… they are headed this way."

"I won! I did it." He checked his watch. "Oh no Guy-sensei, we are late to the party because of our challenge."

"We are! Oh no!"

"You also forgot your family Lee!" Tenten yelled at them. "Go get them!" Lee's wife Layla was blind but she could get some places. Their location was in the middle of the forest so it was likely she wasn't going to wonder around until she found it.

"I have failed to remember my family and we are all late… it is regretable." He perked up. "I beat you though Guy-sensei. I will be back with my family momentarily!"

It was very momentarily. In his arms was his wife Melody who looked confused and shocked. "I told you I would return." "We would have believed you if you didn't run." Tenten told him. He put his wife down on her feet. Taku and Danzu were the only kids of Lee's who were with him. Taku married Hiroka and they have two kids. Danzu married Mina. After a few years Danzu was forced by Lee and Layla to go to Tea Country. Mina refused to go so she left her husband. She travels around working as a med-ninja. It was unlikely she would show up to the event, not wanting to face Danzu.

"Is that everyone?" Tenten asked.

"Um…"

"Kakashi!" Naruto and Sakura yell.

"Hi guys, sorry to come late." Naruto and Sakura sigh.

"I brought presents for you two though… Ichiraku!" Behind him was the Ichiraku catering staff. They had started catering after Naruto threw so many parties as Hokage. He kept them in business. When they were low on business they asked for a celebration, they had an in with the Hokage.

"My opponent, you have bested me. I did not think in my lateness to bring something." Guy sighed.

"Don't feel bad Guy-sensei. I too did not bring anything because I was late." Neji sighed.

"Everyone paid for it already, he just happened to be at the right place at the right time." Neji told them, trying to shut them up.

"You win again Kakashi!" Guy yelled. Neji and Tenten sighed.

"Then it's time to party!" Naruto yelled to start the festivities.

They partied all day until sunset and continued. They all were happy. **Some of them had clans, others just had a wife. Some of them had kids and grandkids. Some of them were ninja doing missions. Some were raising a clan. There lives were busy and full with family and friends. They were happy.**

Owen has his wife Melody and three kids Hiroka has married Ryuu and has 7 kids. Neji has a long life to live. Tenten has enthusiasm as if she was 12. Daniya married Kubitei and has 6 kids. Maiya marries Kenshin and they have 2 kids. Hana marries Niki, they have 2 kids. Kaze marries Lilly, they have two kids. Nani married Manni, they have no kids. Luna marries Leon, they have 12 kids. Gaara is happily running Suna with his wife Kayo. Yoshi marries Shika, they have three kids. Hotaru marries Ramen, with 6 kids. Ren marries Kane, they have two kids. Neo marries Kay, they have 1 child. He dies during a mission. Sasuke is running the Uchiha Clan with Sakura, 30 members now. Kiba and Emily are happy but lost their dog companions. They spend their free time taking care of their clan dogs, and clan. Naruto is as loud and crazy as ever, using Shadow clones as entrance pieces. He is running all of Konoha and the Uzumaki Clan with Hinata by his side. Shikamaru and Ino are the same two people they always were. Lee and Guy have remained the same. Lee and Layla were happy, they stayed in Tea Country a lot. Danzu and Mina married but broke up some time later. Taku marries Hiroka they have 2 kids. Kuchi marries Emily. They live on their own separate from their clans. Guy and Lee are bachelors, alone but happy still fighting all the time. Everyone arrived and were happy to celebrate all their kids, grandkids, and the accomplishments over a life time. Some of them had clans others just had a wife Some of them had kids and grandkids Some of them were ninja doing missions. Some were raising a clan. There lives were busy and full with family and friends.

This story has been a work in progress for a very long time. It's finally complete and I hope you enjoyed it all along. Good-bye. Check out my other stories. Bye.


End file.
